


To Dance Amongst The Stars

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Blessings of Magic: The Norn's Goddess [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Smut, Southern Belle, Subterfuge, rage & pain, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 252,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Lauren, expelled from Asgard with her six guards, finds herself in a world of danger with only her wits and that of those around her to guide her along the Norn’s perilous path, fighting to get back to Loki.With his beloved lost to him, Loki turns to the challenge of finding out what Sigyn has done, and how she managed it. Desperate to find Lauren, will he lose himself along the way? Will the darkness that had finally grown quiet rise once more? As he seeks to find answers to all the questions surrounding Thor’s court and the attempted attack on Lauris, will he be able to save those precious to him, or will he lose more than just the woman who is his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, so much angst, language

* * *

 

It was an absurd time to get the giggles, but when one found themselves falling through space like Alice, it was laugh or scream in terror. Lauren preferred the spate of giggles to the mind-shredding fear.

She didn’t know what Sigyn had done. Lord help her, Loki was going to be so mad, but she couldn't worry about him at the moment. Not when she was, to her mind, falling down the damn rabbit hole.

What she once thought was pure darkness, she now knew wasn't. There were stars speckled in the blanket of black surrounding her. She wondered momentarily if she’d fall forever when the dark ended abruptly.

Lauren erupted into blindingly bright sunlight, spit out like a yesterday's dirty linens from the laundry chute into crisp air only to find herself assaulted by the leaves and branches she was suddenly falling through.

She wrenched her arms up in a desperate attempt to protect her head and wound up slamming ribs first into a particularly thick branch that flipped her over and sent her tumbling, bouncing back and forth off more tree limbs until she cleared the last of them and fell through free space to impact the ground.

The crash landing knocked the breath out of her lungs, and she lay there dazed, her vision blurred from smacking her head on a rock. A moment of panic at not being able to breathe flitted through her before pain flooded her body and forced her lungs to expand.

“Oh, fuck…” she managed to wheeze, every breath a painful one. A tiny whine snuck past her lips, and she closed her eyes, hoping if she laid still some of the full body throbbing would finally come to an end.

Time stood still, her focus entirely on not moving more muscles than she needed to when the damp seeping from the ground into her clothing finally registered. Knowing she needed to try and take stock of her surroundings, Lauren gingerly began to push herself into a sitting position, using the trunk of the tree she'd crashed through as a backrest.

Her head throbbed with every breath, and something was grinding in her side, sending shards of pain screaming into her armpit. Ninety percent certain she'd broken a few ribs, she blinked to clear her vision and take stock of her surroundings.

Purple flowering moss covered rocky soil while trees crowned in vibrant orange leaves stretched stately limbs out over her. When she looked around, there was nothing but more trees and purple flowers spreading out into the forest.

"Loki," she whimpered, reaching for her torque only to hiss in pain, snapping her hand back when she remembered it was gone and craned her neck to see part of the ugly burn Sigyn had left behind.

"Did she melt it off?" Lauren wondered, adding another concern to her list of growing ones.

A new one cropped up when a crashing noise had her jerking her head up in time to watch Bear tumble through the branches above her. Sword in hand, he caught the last one before he could fall all the way through and landed impressively lightly next to her.

"Princess!" He tossed his sword aside and scooped Lauren off the ground, causing her to yelp in pain as he spun out of the way when Godrick crashed through the tree, a boulder that not even the hardest branches could stop.

Rickon landed on his brother with a grunt. Cerg caught a broken branch and swung over them, landing and skidding, finally falling on his back with Peaches held high above him. Alain was not so lucky, landing on Rickon, driving the man back down on top of his brother while Eldric landed lightly on the uppermost branch and leapt nimbly down the tree before practically floating to the ground beside Bear.

"Highness, your bleeding!" Eldric gasped.

"Well, some of us aren't as graceful fallin' outta trees as you, Eldric," she grumbled. "I thank you for the rescue, Bear, but I'm pretty sure I broke a few ribs in passin', so if you'd be kind enough to put me down, I'd be grateful."

"Forgive me, Highness!" he gasped, carefully setting her on her feet, then holding her gingerly by the elbows. "Rickon! The princess needs you!"

"If Alain would get himself off my person, I'd be happy to assist," Rickon groaned, looking at her with a crooked grin from his upside down position on top of his brother.

Lauren snorted a small laugh that ended on an unhappy whimper. "Please don't make me laugh. Is Godrick alright?"

"Right as rain, your Highness," the big man grinned as he shoved the other two off him. He stood and pounded a fist against his chest. "Your husband makes exceptional plate. Took the brunt of the impact without even denting."

"Loki… thinks of damn near everythin'," she whispered, forcing back the tears that wanted freedom. With her adrenalin slowly beginning to fade, she felt his loss most acutely.

"Your Highness," Bear murmured. "It will be alright." He stepped away when Rickon took his place, peered up at the sky, and called out, "Heimdall! Heimdall! We're here!"

"It won't work," Eldric murmured, frowning as he peered at them one by one. "Sigyn cursed the lot of us. The minute we dove through that portal, we were on our own. Heimdall will neither see nor hear us."

He looked sadly at her, and Lauren's tears won the battle. They fell silently down her face as Rickon took off his gloves and pressed gentle fingers against her ribs. Then he lightly touched the skin on her chest, following the burn to the back of her neck where he removed her hat from the tangle of her hair before checking the damage done by her close encounter with the rock.

"Princess… please don't cry," Cerg said softly, bringing her Peaches who wrapped warmly around her arm. He still wore the white and rust red scales of an Astain, but his weight was a comfort though it would be a while before he could ride around her neck again.

Lauren sniffled, unable to look at any of them. "I'm… I'm just so sorry. I should have listened to Bear. I shouldn't have trusted her, but I listened like I did with Absalon and she seemed so genuine. I don't understand. It was like… like she was blank. This is all my fault. None of y'all would be here-" She bit her lip when Bear took her hands.

"Princess Lauren. You have a kind, compassionate heart. We all know it. You would not be with Prince Loki if you didn't. You are everything an Ástvinur is meant to be. We should have been more insistent. The prince suspected her of being behind the attack with the repsheer. _I_ should never have let you override _my_ better judgement. And while I may have fallen through that portal after you, they chose to come. We are here because here is where you are. We would not so readily abandon you. Now, Rickon, what do you need?"

And just like that he dismissed her concerns, her apology, and her guilt, and took charge. While she would still feel guilty for a while, she was so grateful they came after her a fresh flood of tears threatened that she fought hard against.

"The ribs we can bind for now, but the burn and the head lac need medicinals. We need to find water and figure out were in the realms Sigyn dropped us."

Bear looked at Eldric who gave a sharp nod and headed for Godrick at a slight jog. The largest of the men linked his fingers together, and when Eldric reached him, the half-elf set his foot in Godrick's palms, and the warrior heaved him straight up into the air.

She watched in quiet awe as Eldric made his way back up the branches on nimble feet until he was out of sight. "Damn."

"He's useful to have around," Alain chuckled.

"Now," Bear murmured, turning to face the men. "Who's willing to give up their shirt?"

"For what?" Lauren asked, swaying a little with the pain.

"As Rickon said, we must bind your ribs. We need cloth to do so."

She blinked, then smiled for the first time since her landing. "No need to tear up your underthin's." Lauren reached into the pocket on her skirt and drew out the rose handled dagger attached to her thigh. "We can cut up the skirt of this dress."

"Your Highness, no matter the circumstance, you cannot go about half-clothed."

"Use this," came Eldric's distant voice before Lauren's balled up shawl sailed down from the top of the tree.

"I suppose that will do nicely, but you can still have this skirt if you need it. Loki… he prepared for this."

"What do you mean?" Cerg asked.

She sighed and regretted it when pain shot through her side. "He's been havin' premonitions, and lately visions about me in, well, this situation. The Three told him that this would happen. Though no one thought it would be so soon."

"We are following the will of the Norns?" Godrick asked, to which Lauren nodded. "Then all will be well. We may face great challenges with you, your Highness, but the Norns will have their way with us. It is best to accept the situation and move on."

Eldric landed silently at the base of the tree and hurried over. "I have found water nearby and what looks like a small settlement, but the distance is… extensive."

"Water first," Rickon murmured. "If you will permit me, your Highness?"

Lauren blushed. "I… I can do it. Just give me the gist."

Bear was already shredding the fabric into long strips. "They need to be tightly wound and securely fastened, princess. You should let Rickon assist you."

Her blush deepened. "As I plan on changin' out of these clothes, Bear, I'm gonna have to decline. I'm not hikin' through wherever the heck we are in a skirt."

He stiffened in sudden understanding and went beet red. "Of course, your Highness."

She wouldn't laugh in his face. She wouldn't. It would hurt far too much. Biting her lip to hold back her giggles, Lauren took the strips from him and then sighed gently. "Dammit. Someone needs to cut me out of this thing. Loki made it all fabulous and fancy and impossible to undo by myself. I'm really missin' zippers right about now."

Again it was Bear who stepped forward and used her rose dagger to cut through the lacings. As soon as the tight ribbon loosened the corset, Lauren began to sweat.

"Highness? You're looking very grey," Rickon said worriedly.

"They… hurt more… now." The pain was making her breathless.  

"My lady…" he whispered, concern on his face. "Please allow me to assist you. I'm a trained field medic. I can bind your ribs as they should be, then you can change."

"You're tellin' me you're kind of a healer?" she asked.

"I am. Cerg tends to fall down a lot. It was a skill necessary for one of us to learn," he chuckled.

Cerg only rolled his eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment before giving cautious agreement. "Alright."

They all appeared to breathe a sigh of relief as she let Rickon lead her slowly around the back of the tree. He turned away as she stripped the bodice down to her waist, cursing Asgard and their lack of undergarments, then covered her breasts with both arms.

Peaches, now wrapped around one, watched Rickon over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yes," her voice was barely a whisper.

He worked quickly and efficiently from her back, wrapping the long strips around her. "We will need to watch your breathing. Normally we'd leave these alone to heal, but as we will be trekking through the forest, this will hopefully help reduce your pain until we can figure out what world we're on, and I can make you something more potent."

She relaxed a little as he talked. "Thank you, Rickon."

"We are all here for you, your Highness," he said leaving her to change.

She waited another moment before shoving the dress down her hips and removing the thigh sheath hidden beneath. Then, nearly naked in the woods only feet from six men, she placed Peaches on the ground, closed her eyes, and gave the tether Loki made her a tug.

When her outfit from their night run in the city settled around her, she could have cried. It felt like Loki wrapped his arms around her in that instant and it gave her a sense of calm, as did the return of her sheath to her thigh. Then she reached for her magic to cleanse the dirt from her body, and cried out in pain, grabbing for her pounding skull.

"Your Highness!" Rickon reappeared and taking her by the elbows.

"My head," she whimpered. "Tried… magic."

"You can't be doing that yet," he scolded leading her out from beyond the tree. "If you have a head injury, you can make it worse using magic."

"I know that now," she grumbled as the sharp, stabbing pain slowly subsided. Come to think of it, Loki had said something similar when they'd come to Asgard from Earth. 

“Well, that will do nicely,” Bear smiled at her and nodded approval. “But how did you change your clothing if you cannot use your magic?”

“Loki tethered it to me. I only learned about Spirit today.” He’d called her a baby Goddess, and the memory brought tears to her eyes she again fought off. “I have the basic knowledge of Air, Earth, Water, and Spirit. We never got around to Fire,” she sighed. “But when I tried creatin’ clothin’ for myself earlier, it was a bit of a disaster.”

“You’re new to your magic, Highness. That’s to be expected,” Godrick encouraged, appearing with her discarded dress he immediately began to take apart. His eyes grew round at the crinoline beneath. “What is this?”

“Gives the skirt volume,” Lauren said, blinking at the darkness edging her vision.

“It is sturdy enough. Fishing net?” he asked Cerg, handing over the layer he ripped away from the bodice.

“Can always try it. All else fails, braid it together and use it as line,” the man murmured.

“Princess?” Eldric frowned, his hand hovering near her elbow. “Are you alright?”

Peaches wound his way up her leg, but when she glanced down at him, dark spots patterned her field of vision. “I think… until we know… where we are… just… call me... Lauren." She looked up at the half-elf and felt her knees start to buckle. “Catch… me.”

His arms went around her right before she fainted.

***

“Rickon!” Elric barked, sweeping Lauren into his arms.

Rickon's hands were gentle on her when he peeled back the edge of her jacket and pressed tentatively against her throat. "I think her adrenaline simply gave out. She's in rough shape, but none of her wounds appear fatal."

Eldric swallowed thickly. "I can smell magic in the burn."

"Active?" Rickon asked as the others crowded closer.

"I'm… not sure."

"Be sure," Bear growled.

"Bear…" Eldric hesitated. "I can't-"

"No. You _won't._ There is a difference, my friend. She is the first Earth Mother Asgard has seen in centuries. She is the Ástvinur of the strongest Dark God to ever come into existence. _We_ are all she has until we can return her to her husband. If you believe that redheaded harlot left something behind that could damage the princess, then it is your duty to do whatever it takes to see she returns safely back to the prince."

His jaw clenched at Bear's stinging words. "I was going to say; I can't do so holding her like this."

A look of apology flooded Bear's face when he held out his arms. "Then forgive me, old friend. My words were harsh."

"But true before now. She is, as you say, special. I cannot ignore my abilities if they will serve her." Eldric handed her over. "Kneel down in case I must ground my power."

Bear arched a brow but lowered to his knees in the purple flowers and orange leaves. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I have my suspicions," Eldric murmured.

"Care to share with the class?" Rickon asked, hovering close, monitoring Lauren's breathing.

"I suspect Sigyn spit us out on Fent'lar."

Cerg inhaled sharply. "Oh, shit."

"Indeed," Godrick growled, releasing the battle axe from his back.

"She could have killed Lauren in Asgard. That she didn't, that she went to the lengths she did to remove her torque and heave her off-world says to me Loki likely warned Sigyn about harming his wife. But if she dies on the world she landed on…"

"Signy would keep her hands mostly clean," Alain growled. "I didn't see. Did Loki arrive? Did he catch Sigyn in the act?"

"Yes," was all Eldric said. He was procrastinating. He knew it. They all knew it. Finally, he stripped off his gloves and helm and set them on the ground as he took his place before Bear and the unconscious princess.

Her hair was a tangled mess. Her skin pale. The burn looked angry but otherwise treatable. Still, something about it bothered him. "It has been a while since I've done this."

"Just take your time, Eldric."

He glanced up at Bear, then closed his eyes, seeking the wellspring inside him. Though he spurned the magic of his father's people, the magic had never left him. For an age, it had run wildly out of control until Queen Frigga insisted he learned to harness it. Once he had, once he mastered that living well, he'd locked it behind walls and chains, angry with the Elven race, his father, and the world in general for making his life hell for so many years.

He could do nothing for his pointed ears, but life in Asgard's army had given him a purpose and a way to hide amongst the masses. Who could tell he was Elf with his ears hidden? For years, centuries, he'd lived a step outside everyone else… until Lauren. She'd blown apart every argument, every reasonable excuse, and refused to believe anything they said. She touched him physically and burned her compassion on his heart.

If she weren't the wife of the most powerful sorcerer in the known universe, he would have charged hard and fast after her hand himself. He'd seen many a beautiful woman come and go. He'd never seen any with a soul to match the outside like Lauren.

With a careful deep breath, he let the crisp, fresh magic flow out to his fingertips and opened his eyes to watch the white wisps settle on her flesh. There was a moment when her magic gave a protective jump, and he had a flash of insight to just how deep and robust her power could be. It left him shaken, stunned.

Then his wisps began to writhe, touching and recoiling against the edges of her burn. Sigyn had definitely left something behind.

Eldric frowned as he found the edges of the woman's spell and began to track it back, long fingers twisting and turning, forcing the spell to unravel until he gave the whole mess a pull and drew the red magic from the wound.

It hovered above Lauren's skin like a macabre necklace he carefully widened and lifted away, drawing the mass up over her head before quickly driving the evil power into the ground with both hands. Where it touched the earth, everything blackened and sizzled, dying instantly.

Rickon's gasp drew his attention back to Lauren. "Oh, shit!"

The burn was like a gaping hole, much deeper and blackened in places. Had he not removed the spell, the angry wound likely would have festered, hidden behind the false illusion.

"Eldric, the water!" Rickon barked.

"Thirty minutes if we run." He pointed into the forest.

Bear held Lauren out to him as Eldric returned his helmet and gloves. "You're the one with the Elf stamina. The rest of us will run weapons ready."

Eldric surged to his feet, then froze when the viper who had wrapped around Lauren's thigh slithered up his chest and coiled around his throat, hidden just inside his armour.

Knowing he was not an Astain gave the half-elf a shot of quick fear, but when Peaches simply settled, Eldric too relaxed. It appeared he would be the viper's new ride until their lady was well again.

They took off into the woods with Eldric leading, running hard but silently, only the snap of a cloak to mark their passing.

If this was Fent'lar, they did not want to draw attention to themselves.

***

A half a day had come and gone. 

The castle had exploded into chaos after Loki's grief ripped out over the city, the wail of a helpless, hurting creature. It brought everyone to a stop, then sent them all running as snow began to fall.

Thor had raced for the gardens, following that cry, arriving in time to witness the tear that fell from Odin's eye and the ones running ceaselessly from Loki's.

His brother knelt before their mother's monument, so still, Thor worried Loki had frozen over in his grief, a blanket of white covering them all though blood marred his mother's statue.

Sif arrived, took one look at the three of them and blanched. Thor caught her when her knees wobbled, but she didn't fall. Instead, she went to Loki, knelt at his side, and took his brother's hand. They said nothing, but Loki shook so hard the layer of snow slid from his back.

Odin had sent him a pointed look. 

Thor knew his father was right and left the devastating scene to return to the palace and calm the chaos.

He was king. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Loki, Thor had a duty to all the people. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Joran waited at the gate, and Thor told them what he knew.

Lauren was gone. Sigyn had done it. Loki had done something with Sigyn.

That was when he learned Sigyn was imprisoned beneath the palace under orders that no one but Loki dealt with her. He'd then put the others to work to calm the city. Panic and anger would not bring Lauren back any faster.

It was hours before he was able to return to Loki's side, Sif keeping him apprised of Loki's state with quickly delivered messages. They'd coaxed him off the ground and were sequestered within Loki and Lauren's chambers.

When he arrived the second time, it was to find Loki wild-eyed, grey-faced, and pacing. He'd stripped off his coat and left it thrown over a chair, leaving his brother in not but breeks and a gaping tunic, the most dishevelled Thor had ever seen him.

The snowfall had gradually grown heavier until Thor decreed everyone go home and stay there. When fear rose that Loki would freeze all of Asgard, he shook his head. If it came down to it, Thor would see Loki pulled back his grief, but he wasn't about to speak to his brother about it now. Not hours after Lauren's disappearance.

The twins, Lauren's maids, sat together with Lauren's kitten sitting head bowed in Anitra's lap. Odin's wolves and ravens had joined them too. His father's pets looked as sad as the rest of them felt.

There was a pall over Asgard. A heavy sense of waiting. When he spied the destroyed torque laying on Loki's jacket, Thor knew why that was.

Loki was waiting, feeling, searching for Lauren, and growing more frantic with each passing minute.

"Anything?" he asked his father who shook his head.

"He said he saw enough to know it was a dimensional portal," Odin murmured. "Until she arrives at the other end, she is outside our realm and his reach."

They all watched as Loki pressed a hand to his heart and rubbed absently.

"It hurts him," Sif said softly.

"Sigyn stole the light from his soul. His darkness is unbalanced until she returns to our universe," Odin sighed.

"Will you three shut up," Loki growled, shooting them a glare. "I'm calculating."

Thor wanted to ask what he was calculating but held his tongue.

Loki thrust a hand through his hair, pacing the length of the room before whirling on his heel back the other direction. His brother was whispering to himself about quantum fields, spatial anomalies, and wormholes.

It came to him in a bolt of understanding. Loki was remembering his fall from the Bifröst and calculating the distance travelled by how long it took Lauren to appear in his heart.

Thor had to look away, Loki's pain more than he could bear, when a sharp inhale snapped his head around in time to watch Loki crumple to the ground.

"She's back. Thank the Norns; she's back!" Loki cried collapsing in on himself. Then a second catch of breath and his hands were clenched into fists. "She's injured. Pain. So much pain."

Thor marched across the room and knelt before his brother. "Loki. She's alive, focus on that for now. You saw her guards go after her. They are six of the best. Trust they will see to her. We must see about finding them."

"Yes." Loki lifted his bowed head, revealing ruby red eyes and blue skin. "But I suspect Heimdall will not be of assistance in that matter."

"You would be right," the Guardian said from the open door. "The princess disappeared from my sight before she went through the portal. Almost from the moment you called for me to warn your sons, All-Father, she was gone."

"Lady Ellie knew it was too late even then," Odin sighed.

"What were you doing on Midgard?" Loki asked as he rose to his feet.

"Finding out why Lauren is what she is."

"I gather your cryptic remark in the garden had something to do with your journey," Loki murmured.

"Indeed. Lauren descends from The Clan of the Raven."

Thor and Loki both gaped at him, knowing well the story of the woman who'd rescued Huginn.

"How is that possible?" Loki whispered. "How could you not know?"

"Not even I could track all the descendants once they began to migrate across Midgard. Lady Ellie is of the house of Bryne and can trace her lineage back to the Hrafn. Lauren is a child of my blessing. Her magic stems from mine. She is, in truth, my many great's magical grandchild."

Odin appeared ridiculously pleased by that fact. Meddling old fart.

"She is blessed by Gods and the Norns," Sif said softly. "I believe that will see her safe on her journey."

Loki gave a soft grunt, and his eyes took on a faraway haze when he turned his attention back to Lauren. "Still pain, but also relief, guilt, regret. It's all very faint."

"Relief can only mean the others have arrived. That is good," Thor encouraged

"Yes," Loki agreed, his voice thick before he shook off his distraction and reached for the golden serpents left from Lauren's torque. He clenched one in each hand.

"Brother?"

"I will have Lauren's location from Sigyn if I must flay every inch of her flesh from her bones."

"How did she get that off?" Heimdall asked.

Loki's hands loosened. "She cursed the gold, made it heat to red-hot so it would injure Lauren. The tails released only for that reason. She made Lauren's protection work against her."

"Can you fix it?" Sif asked.

"Do I want to?" Loki murmured, letting the snakes fall from his hands to the cushions. "What good was it? What security did it offer my wife?"

Loki turned abruptly away, the blue cast returning to his skin. He thrust a hand through his hair and caused the front of his tunic to gape.

The flash of white on blue flesh made Thor frown. What was that? He didn't get the chance to ask for a glimmer of magic had Loki perfectly groomed and garbed and no longer Jotun.

"You will have to forgive me. I have something I must attend to." The same black smoke as before billowed around him, and Loki disappeared.

Only then did the three of them all seem to lose their composure, each one breaking and falling to a chair. Sif swiped wildly at the tears on her face, Odin appeared old before his eyes, and Thor could feel the weight of nine realms settle firmly on his shoulders.

"What do we do?" Sif asked, looking to him for guidance.

"We help him hold together until Lauren can be found. It will take all of us to keep him stable during this time."

Thor looked to Heimdall, leaning heavily against the wall. "You are right, Guardian. We must all help him keep his sanity. This will be… very difficult." He reached out and took Sif's hand, unable to imagine what he would do if it were her.

How much worse was it losing one's Ástvinur?

***

Loki watched her from the shadows outside her cell. Sigyn sat within staring at her hands, a look of disbelief on her face.

He knew well why she looked that way. She'd come to the realization that her magic was no more. He'd taken it from her, stripped her down to nothing. There would be nothing to sustain her life and she, like all mortals, would age and die in but a handful of years.

Unless he didn't let her.

He'd promised her pain. He'd promised her a life, no, an eternity full of it. An eternity of suffering for her sins. But, for the moment, he would likely kill her if he set foot in that cell.

"Loki?"

"Fandral," he murmured, ignoring the blond as he approached cautiously.

"I am… so sorry."

Loki shrugged. "The Norns have played with me since the moment of my birth. Why should I expect this to be any different? My happiness seems to genuinely piss them off."

"Loki. You know that isn't true."

He whirled on Fandral. "Do I? Do I really? When every woman I've ever loved is taken from me when I am too late to stop it!" The man stepped back, eyes wide in fear, and Loki sighed. "Forgive me." He pulled back and continued to watch Sigyn. "I know in my head you are right, that doesn't make it any easier to convince my heart."

Fandral was blessedly silent for a moment before he stepped closer. "What will you do with her?"

"Whatever it takes. She sent Lauren somewhere. I intend to get my wife back."

"Then why are you standing here?"

"Because if I go in there right now, I will kill her."

"Then let me. As long as you can do something about her magic-"

"She has no magic. I took it from her. Hence the reason she looks like that." Loki flicked his fingers at Sigyn. "She is quite mortal now."

"Really?" Fandral gasped.

"Quite." Fandral shivered at the feral tone in Loki's voice. It made him smile, deadly and sharp, the pointed canines of the wolf pressing into his lip. "Proceed." He waved the man forward.

Fandral took a step, stopped, and hesitated briefly before laying his hand on Loki's arm. "Do not lose hope, my friend. Your lady is strong, brave, and more than a pretty face. She will come through this, and you had best be the Loki she remembers when she returns. Do not let the darkness eat through you."

Again Loki wondered what was showing on his face to have them all look so worried, but he nodded, understanding Fandral's concern.

There was a madness itching in him, scratching restlessly at the back of his brain. Thoughts he refused to listen to. Words whispered in the dark recesses of his mind. For now, he could ignore them, but the longer she was out of his arms, the more he had to stand back and listen to her emotions and not _know_ what Lauren faced the farther into madness he could slip.

Even now, she was never far from his mind. He knew something was very wrong and there was nothing he could do. He knew she'd passed out from her injuries. But she was alive. All he could do was trust those with her would keep her that way.

Fandral walked up to the guards and nodded Loki's direction. They immediately moved away, giving the blond access to Sigyn.

"Sigyn."

She looked up, face marked with tear tracks. "It's gone."

"Did you expect he would leave you with the weapon you used to harm his wife?"

She glared at him, then huffed and turned away. "I did nothing to her. Only removed the obstacle in my path. We are meant to be. Destined. He will see that soon and return to me."

Fandral scoffed and crossed his arms. "As his grief and rage have covered all of Asgard in three feet of snow, I highly doubt that."

Loki stiffened. Had he? He'd been so lost in his head and heart, waiting, watching, searching, he hadn't noticed, but when he let his magic swirl with that of Asgard, he found winter raging outside and swiftly pulled his power back, shutting down the blizzard and forcing the skies to clear.

Sigyn snorted. "Wasted emotion. He will see when the blonde witch's scent clears. He will remember his promise to me."

Loki frowned. Promise?

"Promise?" Fandral echoed.

"That no matter who his Ástvinur might be, he would always love me. We will be together."

A sick feeling settled in Loki's stomach. He remembered those words, but he had never meant them the way she interpreted.

He remembered vividly returning from the temple of Valhalla where he'd worked away in the heat of the fire, sweat running like rivers from him as he'd crafted each stage of the _Brúðr Steinn._ As he bound them with blood and magic. As he brought the final stone to fruition and crafted the pendant he'd first presented Lauren.

He remembered looking down on that final product, thinking of Sigyn, and having his heart stutter when he knew - so deep in his soul it ached - _knew_ she was not his Ástvinur.

His best friend, the woman he thought he could love, the one he shared his childhood dreams with, was not and never would be the other half of his heart. He knew - and now could admit - that a small part of him had been relieved.

Even then her ways often grated on him. She was cruel and vindictive, violent and manipulative. At the time he ignored it. Now, he no longer could.

Returning to the palace with the _Brúðr Steinn_ complete, she'd met him on the steps with excitement and joy, her face full of hope, begging to see it only for him to sadly shake his head. It wasn't for her.

She'd been so distraught she'd run from him, tears and angry vitriol flowing as he chased her down and dragged her into a curtained alcove where he'd forced her to listen. No, she wasn't his Ástvinur, but he would always love her. She was his best friend. His Ástvinur wouldn't change that.

But Lauren had. She'd lifted him from the dark hell he'd walked nearly his whole life, given him back light and peace and joy. She was the heart in his darkness. No one could compare to her. The foolish promises he'd made as a boy had brought this on his head. He'd thought Sigyn knew he meant friends, only ever friends.

How wrong he'd been.

"You cannot think he would give up the woman who brings him peace to be with you because of a childish promise made centuries ago. That's madness!"

It was madness, and when Sigyn turned to smile at Fandral, Loki found the glint of it in her amber eyes. "Mad am I?"

Fandral must have seen it too for his voice lowered into one of command. "Where is Princess Lauren?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?" Loki asked, walking out of the shadows.

She spun and leapt to her feet, hurrying to stand before the wall of her prison. "My love you came!"

"I am not your anything," he growled, feeling the wolf claw and howl and scream for her blood. "Where did you send my wife?"

Sigyn stepped back, her face closing down into an unreadable mask, but Loki no longer needed to see her emotions to know what she intended. She had no barrier against his abilities, no way to hide her lies.

"I don't know."

The truth hit him with her words and sent him reeling backward. "What?" How could she not know?

"I pushed her down Yggdrasil."

Loki fell to his knees. "No."

Sigyn smiled. "You'll never find her. It's time to come back to me, my love."

His mind blanked. Lauren was truly out of reach. She could have fallen anywhere. Down any root, any stem, any branch, any leaf.

Rage washed like an old friend through his veins. He roared with it and lashed out, shattering the force field containing her, sending Sigyn flying into the rear wall where she fell to the floor and remained still.

Alarms rang around them, setting the guard running, but Fandral waved them off and hollered for someone to turn off the racket. Once it was silent, he entered the cell and checked on Sigyn.

"Is she dead?" Loki asked.

"Not yet," Fandral murmured. "Would you like her to be?"

He hesitated, desperate to say yes, desperate to end the life of the woman who took his love from him but ultimately shook his head. "No. Perhaps I can glean something from her memories. There are many questions to be answered. Ones that do not relate to… Lauren." His voice broke with her name. "Put her in a different cell. Have someone tend to her injuries. See she is treated like any other prisoner. No one speaks to her without me present."

He lifted his head and rose stiffly to his feet. "If she dies, if she escapes, if anything happens to her other than what I have commanded, so will _you_ ," Loki growled at the guards standing in the hallway. "Do I make myself clear?"

They all bowed deeply. "Yes, your Highness!"

Loki waved a hand and reappeared in the center of his mother's garden beneath the branches of the overburdened _Fortryllende._ It was so full of snow he was surprised some branches hadn't broken.

The Voktere hid beneath its roots, keeping warm, and Loki lifted his hands. Everything melted away when swirling green flames skipped from tree to ground to rose hedges, allowing the beauty of summer in full bloom to return.

This was Lauren's creation. He would not damage what she'd brought into existence with his anger. Here he would nurture the land. Here he would watch over her as best he could. Here he would wait until word came and he could go get his wife.

Loki sat on the edge of the pool and dangled his fingers in the water. One intrepid Voktere swam through the bracing chill to climb into his palm where it shook off the excess water then trilled a question.

"She has been taken from us, little friend, but we will bring her back. As you search the roots of your tree, so shall I search through mine."

No matter how long it took, he would never stop looking for Lauren.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: more angst, language

* * *

 

Lauren woke with the first touch of hot liquid against her skin. It wasn’t a gentle waking, but an instant, sit bolt upright and hit out at the person hurting her kind of waking. She inhaled to scream for Loki when the voices calling her name registered in the low light, making her blink a few times to clear her sight before focusing on Bear and Rickon who were holding her down.

“Bear?” she croaked, finding her throat parched.

“You fainted, my lady. That was when Eldric discovered the curse on you.”

“Curse?” she frowned, reaching up to touch her collarbones where so much of her pain throbbed and burned.

Bear grabbed her hand before she could make contact. "You don't want to do that, my lady. We will be fighting infection as it is."

She looked to Rickon for an explanation.

His face was set in grim lines. "The burn is quite severe, my lady. It has penetrated straight to the bone and burned through layers of tissue and muscle. Had Eldric not removed the illusion on the wound, we very well might have lost you."

Lauren looked for the half-elf and found him holding her coat. "Thank you." Eldric bowed his head as she focused back on Rickon. "What now?"

"We made it to the water, and I have prepared a wash to clean the wound. I've already removed the worst of the necrotic tissue, but this will be quite painful, your Highness. I wish there were another way, but there is not." He gritted his teeth and glanced at the small fire burning a few feet away.

"However," Bear murmured, drawing her attention, "we believe that Sigyn spit us out on Fent'lar. This is a most unpleasant world, my lady. There are many dangers. It would be best if you could not," he swallowed thickly, "scream as Rickon washes the wound. We'd hoped you would remain unconscious until we finished but…"

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes, steeling herself for what was to come. "Do it. And Bear." She opened her eyes to look at him. "You do what you need to if you think I'm gonna scream."

A combination of guilt and pride filled his face before he grimaced and nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

She turned her head to look at Rickon and realized someone had tied back her hair. The thick bun protected her from the hard surface of the rock beneath her. She took a deep breath, felt a hand slide into hers, gripped it tight, and nodded.

Rickon didn't hesitate but poured the liquid straight into the worst of the wound. The agony was instant, searing pain, plucking every nerve ending. She arched involuntarily and felt a third set of hands come down on her shoulders.

When it ended, Lauren gave a shuddering sob and collapsed to the ground, wondering if she'd broken a few teeth with how hard she'd clenched her jaw.

"Shit," Rickon hissed. "It's worse than I thought. Hand me another."

Lauren gasped for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, milady. There is infection running from the wound already. I must do this again."

She nodded and tightened her grip on the hand holding hers.

"You are very brave, Lady Lauren."

The voice above her was that of Alain holding her shoulders down. She could only offer him a wane smile.

Lauren didn't feel brave. She felt nothing but pain when Rickon poured another scalding hot batch of the pungent smelling liquid into her wounds. She couldn't contain a high pitched whine and wasn't surprised when Bear's hand closed over her mouth. If Rickon didn't finish soon, or if they had to do it a third time, Lauren would beg Bear to knock her out.

Then Rickon was pulling back, and the next thing she felt was soothing relief. The fresh water was cold, and she slumped against them, her sobs muffled behind Bear's hand.

"There, all done," Rickon murmured, pouring the cold stream back and forth.

She felt pleasantly numb by the time he finished and glanced at Bear, who pulled his hand away. "Thank you."

"You did very well. I've seen men three times your size scream down the sky with that wash." Again he looked quite proud.

They helped her sit up, and she found not only was her hair tied back, but her head wound was bandaged, and the pain in her ribs much less. "How long was I out?" she asked, frowning at the fire where two odd pots steamed, and at the skin Rickon had used to pour the cold water.

"A few hours at most."

She glanced at Bear, then back at the fire. "And those?"

"A few of Rickon's supplies."

"From where?" she asked, making all the men chuckle.

"We are each equipped with minimal survival gear should we be caught out during a posting. It is a habit to carry the pouch on the belt beneath our armour. Rickon also has his medical supplies, though the stash is limited."

"But… how?"

"Magic," Bear chuckled. "Everything shrinks making for ease of transport."

"Of course it does," Lauren smirked. Why was she not surprised?

Rickon held out a large leaf doubling as a cup. "Here. Now that you are awake drink this."

"What is it?" she asked, smelling the potent herbs. The liquid was dark and steaming, looking a little like tea.

"For pain. We managed to get a small amount into you before you woke, but it is best to drink more now that you are not in danger of choking."

She sipped at the hot liquid, finding it bitter but palatable, and looked around at their new location, taking in what she could in the dim light.

Eldric hovered to one side, his gaze sweeping the forest before darting back to her and then out again into the woods. The area was rocky along the shore of the swiftly flowing stream. More of the large orange leaf trees surrounded them, but the purple flowers had given way to moss and reeds.

Cerg and Godric stood a ways away up the stream, much of their armour removed as they waded out into the water. She wasn't sure what they were up to and was too tired to care.

Under different circumstances, she would have found the spot to be tranquil and serene. Today, not so much.

When Rickon returned with the second pot, knelt at her side, and began wringing out small squares of cloth clearly cut from her dress, Lauren turned her attention to Bear.

"Tell me about Fent'lar."

He peered at her curiously before speaking. "You are taking this far better than I expected."

A smirk twitched her lips before she flinched under Rickon's application of the first hot strip to her wounds. Really she should ask him what he was doing, but he had a knack for holistic medicine and didn't fuss at him even when the new substance burned a little.

"I was kidnapped on Earth the night Loki brought me to Asgard." The four close males all inhaled and stared at her in shock. "Happens. I am, or I was, just human on Earth and close to many influential people. It was always a concern. They did their best to prepare me for the possibility. Then, when I was taken along with a friend, she helped me remain calm." Again she flinched when another hot strip of cloth settled on her skin. "I'm not gonna scream or carry on. I may cry a little, but that's just somethin' I do. I may not know much about where we are or how we get back, but I'll be damned if I end up a burden to all y'all."

"You are an astounding woman, my lady," Bear murmured. "We shall do our best to help you."

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get," she chuckled and drank more of the bitter brew.

"Hm," he nodded. "Fent'lar is an outlier world on Yggdrasil and quite unfriendly. Its woods are home to creatures we will be lucky to avoid, and even if we make it to a settlement, they are the dwelling places of outlaws and thieves."

"Then y'all had best get used to callin' me Lauren." She stared him down over the edge of her leaf.

"Yes, milady," he quipped and made her chuckle.

It set an ache in her ribs she pressed her hand to. "So what's the plan?"

"I am hoping we can find a ship willing to sell us passage home to Asgard, or at least as far as Vanaheim where we can contact Asgard directly."

"Why not contact them from here?"

"Because we will wind up hostages for ransom faster than you can say Bilgesnipe," Alain grumbled.

"So we go in undercover." Then a thought crossed Lauren's mind, and she smiled. "When I was out runnin' with Loki, there was an incident where the people thought I was Lycinian. If I can change Peaches scales, could we make that work?" The viper appeared as if summoned, sliding into her lap with a bulge in his belly. "Looks like you found dinner."

"Hopefully Cerg and Godrick will have the same luck. And yes, we likely could pass for Lycinian. Our armour is far from Asgardian standard as it could be, and it would be a reason to keep you hidden. Thoughts?" he asked the others.

"We won't be able to venture into town until Lady Lauren can attempt to modify her viper's scales," Eldric murmured.

"Could you do it?" Alain asked, standing facing away, keeping watch on the other side of the woods.

"I can unravel illusions. I cannot create them."

"Could I be a Lycinian with a Midnight Jewel?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe. There is so little known of their women. Still, we will be playing a deadly game if there are any actual Lycinians around."

"We'll have to send in a scout," Bear murmured.

"Cerg?" Alain asked.

"Mm," Bear hummed his agreement.

"How far to the settlement?" Lauren asked.

"A few days."

"What!" she gasped. "How did you even see it?"

"Elf eyes are different than ours. Eldric can see much farther than you or I," Bear explained.

"Amazin'!" Lauren grinned, tilting her chin down when the hot cloth landed on the back of her neck.

"That should seal out any dirt and continue to combat infection," Rickon murmured. "I'll fill another skin with the pain brew you can drink as you need." He set his hands gently on her ribcage. "Take as deep a breath as possible."

Lauren inhaled, coughed, jerked when pain jabbed her in the underarm and coughed again. "Damn."

"You must try and take deep breaths, High- my lady," Rickon murmured. "Your lungs will fill with fluid if you do not."

She took a slow deep one and managed to breathe out without coughing. "I'll work on it." Resting her head back the rock she was using as a backrest, Lauren sighed. "How far are we from Asgard?"

"If we can seek passage on a ship? It will take nine months to return home."

"Nine months!" she gasped and groaned when everything hurt.

"It is a fair distance, milady."

"And to Vanaheim?"

"Four weeks."

She groaned for a different kind of pain and stared up at the shadows dancing in the tree from the firelight. "Son of a bitch."

Eldric came closer and held out her coat. "It will soon grow colder."

Lauren took it from him with one hand as she finished off Rickon's brew with the other. "Thank you."

"And this, my lady." Bear held out the rose-handled dagger. "You should not be without protection."

She took it from him and returned it to her thigh sheath. "I can't ever be without protection." Reaching for her right knee, Lauren closed her hand around nothing before pulling free the blade Loki had tied to her. "This can be taken, but it will always return to me. Loki made sure of it."

"My lady!" Cerg gasped, returning from the stream with a fish in each hand. "That is the Stardust Blade!"

"The what?" she asked, blinking at him.

"It is a weapon forged from the same metal as Mjolnir. Very powerful and ever sharp," he said, tossing a fish to Bear who drew a knife from his belt and began cleaning it.

Lauren twisted the dagger in her hand and stared at the blade with its fancy line of runes before putting it away. "It appears my husband has been a little lax in tellin' me things."

"What do you mean?" Eldric frowned, catching the fish from Godrick when the man threw him one of the two he also carried.

"He didn't tell me about what this is. Not really. And he didn't tell me about Sigyn. Not that he thought she was behind the- the repsheer." She stiffened and shot a hard look at Bear. "Please tell me those things aren't from here!"

"No. Not this world."

Lauren slumped against her rock. "Good. I don't do spiders."

"No spiders, well, besides the typical garden variety," Eldric murmured, "But the creatures of this world are not to be trifled with."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Rock wyrms. They nest in rock piles and spew poison gas. Jeplins are a form of primitive humanoid with large teeth and aggressive tendencies. They live in family groups and are highly territorial. Brams are carnivores who hunt along the shores of deep lakes, looking for unsuspecting creatures quenching their thirst. There are more, but the worst of them live much higher into the mountains. We will stay to the valleys," he said as he scooped out the fish's innards.

"Not to mention the human predators. Bandits and mercenaries preying on the unsuspecting," Godric murmured.

"If we should come across their ilk, my lady, you must not tell them we are of Asgard, especially that you are the Princess."

She rolled her eyes when she looked at Bear. "I'm not a complete ninny."

"We know you're not," he placated, taking the stick Alain handed him. He used it to skewer the fish and prop it over the fire.

With a soft hum, she curled her feet beneath her and made to slowly stand, causing all six men to scramble to their feet.

"My lady?"

"Where are you going?"

You should rest-"

When Rickon tried to encourage her back down, she held up her hand. "As much as I'd like to stay sittin', um," pink filled her cheeks, "nature is callin'." When they stared at her blankly, she felt her face go crimson. "Nature. The little girl's room."

"Oh!" The six of them gasped at the same time.

"Now, um…" Mortified but knowing better than to assume anything on an alien world, she waved weakly at the foliage. "Are there any leaves or plants I should, um, avoid?"

"I am uncertain you would wish to use any to, uh, against your, uh…" Rickon was now as red as she felt.

"Perhaps you should try accessing your magic again, my lady before we need to delve further into… that question. You appear lucid, so the injury to your head is likely not as severe as we thought," Eldric said, pink right to the tips of his ears. "If you are unfamiliar with the standard cleanse spell, I can teach it to you."

She smiled bright and full of hope. "I know it! Loki taught me. Let me just see…" If she could stir the air, she should be able to manage the cleansing spell.

Closing her eyes, Lauren felt for her magic and let it rise slowly as she cupped her hands together. There was a small twinge in her temple, but it faded quickly, allowing the magic to flow to her fingers where it pooled. She breathed across her cupped hands, " _Bris_ …" and opened her eyes in time to watch the swirl of violet magic lift and play with Eldric's hair.

All six men's eyes were enormous when the breeze fluttered away.

"Beautiful," Eldric sighed then stiffened as if realizing he'd said so out loud. "I mean, your harnessing of elemental magic is quite pure. You have a very natural talent."

"Thank you," she smiled and turned to head into the forest. When Cerg and Alain flanked her, she stopped. "Oh, no. Y'all aren't comin' along for this."

"My lady, you need to be protected," Bear frowned.

"Protected I get. Y'all don't need to stand around and watch me tinkle!" Once again, she felt cherry red.

"We will keep our distance, my lady, but the woods are dangerous," Cerg murmured. "Alain and I will have the utmost discretion."

She looked between the determined faces and internally groaned. "This is worse than the eighth grade campin' trip where Stewart Pratt told all the girls the forest ghost would snatch us away if we tried to go in the bushes alone. Little pervert," she grumbled but headed into the trees without further comment, needing to pee far more than she needed to argue. "Keep your eyes on the forest and, I dunno, _hum_ or somethin'. Freyja's tits this is embarrassin'."

Cerg chuckled, and she shot him a glare. "Forgive me, my lady, but you are terribly amusing."

"How so?" she growled.

"I've never heard a lady use such language before, and the way you mutter about things I do not understand makes me smile."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. There were enough nerves and trauma today. If he found a little amusement in her ramblings, so be it.

Once she was far enough from camp to be out of sight, she stopped to stare at her two shadows. When they only watched her, she waved her hands. "Shoo. If I can see you, you can see me. Off y'all go."

"My lady, we should not be out of visual range in case you are attacked-"

Her glare stopped Alain's words before he could finish them. Then she reached into the deep hood of her jacket- still folded over her arm - and pulled out Peaches. "He's perfectly adequate protection for the moment. I'll be fine to take care of business. Go."

They shot each other a look, then walked past her and went separate ways to maintain a watch on the surrounding area. Once she could only see the tops of their helmets now turned away, she crouched, careful of her ribs, laid her jacket down away from her, and set Peaches on top.

"You don't need to stare either," she scolded him as she used her rose dagger to dig a little hole and proceeded to go about her business. Clean up was certainly quicker when she need only focus and murmur a few words, taking the time to get the grit and grime and makeup off the rest of her as well, and mentally thanking her husband for teaching her that spell.

Much refreshed and without the insistent pressure on her bladder, Lauren covered her leavings with a handful of dirt and picked up her coat. Peaches seemed content to ride in her hood, so she left him there as she shrugged into it, and cleared her throat. "I'm done." Fresh colour flooded her cheeks as she made her way back to camp, the two men appearing much faster than expected behind her.

Once back in the low circle of light, the scent of the cooking fish made her stomach rumble.

"Come, my lady. You need to rest and eat."

Bear helped her settle down in the same position as before, only now noticing the pile of cloaks she sat on.

"I'm no court lady, no matter my title. Y'all don't have to treat me like one. I can sit in the dirt and sleep outside and eat fish off a stick," she grumbled when Eldric brought it to her on a leaf. "My family raised horses, and I ran a little wild in my youth. Long as y'all don't expect me to face down spiders I'll be fine."

"Lady Lauren, you are one of the most refined women ever to grace Thor's court. You say these things, and it astounds us," Godrick grinned.

"I certainly couldn't see someone like Lady Anna heading off into the forest to take care of necessities as you did without so much as a squeak of hesitation," Alain snickered.

"Yeah, well. I swam in the river and pissed in the woods when it was too inconvenient to return home," she said around a mouthful of succulent fish. It tasted incredible, but that could just be her hunger talking.

When all six men stared at her then guffawed softly, she blushed, realizing her crass language. "Sorry. Sometimes my mouth speaks without permission."

"It is alright. We will all likely slip the leash when it comes to manners in the coming days and weeks," Bear chuckled.

Lauren ate a few more bites, happily using her fingers to fill the void before speaking again. "I want all y'all to promise me you'll be honest with me, and you will tell me like it is. I don't need our circumstances sugarcoated, and I don't want them to be. The Norns only know why we're out here, and I'll do what I can to help, but I'm still learnin'. I'm… I'm a baby goddess," she whispered, missing Loki terribly. Then she cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "But I want to help. I can help; I know I can."

"Of course you can… Lauren," Bear murmured. "Even if all you help with is removing the stench when Godrick begins to sweat up his armour that will be help enough."

The teasing tone made her laugh, even as she groaned and held her side. "That is cruel of you, Bear! Don't make me laugh."

They settled into a gentle comradery after, the men poking fun and lightly teasing each other as they finished off the last of the fish before Eldric stood and looked out into the forest.

"We should rest while we can," he murmured. "I will take the first watch."

Again Lauren shifted, but it was only to remove the cloaks from beneath her and pass them back over protests. "I'm fine," she huffed, closing her jacket to her neck and pulling up her hood, dislodging Peaches in the process who curled around her forearm beneath her sleeve instead.

No, she'd never slept directly on the ground before with no tent or sleeping bag. It was hard and strange, and a little scary with the night sounds now beginning to filter through the forest, but she could do this. It would be fine.

No one needed to know just how scared she was.

***

Loki stayed in the garden for hours watching the Voktere swim and the sun cross the heavens. Wherever Lauren was, she remained unconscious but alive.

He wished she'd wake for at least awake he had a better sense of her surroundings. This… quiet unsettled him.

The brilliant blue and green and gold and red scales flitted about beneath the water, reminding him of the colourful koi fish he'd seen on Midgard. They went about their business as if nothing had changed when everything had changed.

He felt… hollow. Empty. Like the sun had lost its warmth and the world its meaning. He could do little but wait. Always wait.

When two furry bodies joined him, one at his back as he sat on the ground and leaned against the edge of the Voktere's pond, the other over his legs, he paid Geri and Freki little mind. The company was nice, even if he hardly noticed.

When next she woke, the light was nearly gone, and it was in such pain, confusion, and fear Loki gasped and cried out, causing the dozing wolves to jolt awake and growl a warning at an intruder who wasn't there. They licked at his face. His tears had come unbidden with her pain.

So much pain. It felt as if someone branded her, searing her flesh and bones. It came twice, and he knew nothing for many long minutes but pain, his hands buried in the ruff of both canines, holding them still as he fought through, desperately wishing he could shoulder the burden for her.

When it finally ended, soothing relief washed through him. It was instant and numbing, but still, he listened as she ran the gamut of emotions.

"You cannot sit here and listen to her. You will drive yourself mad."

He looked up at Sif. "How am I to stop? How am I to ignore the one connection I have left? The one way I have to touch her?"

She came forward and scooted Geri out of the way to sit beside Loki and lean against the wall. When she reached out and took his hand, he stiffened for a moment before tightening his grip.

"Her injury from her torque is… severe. I can make inferences about the damage, but the not knowing… Sif, I think I am going mad."

"No. This is grief and rage and helplessness. This is not madness. Not yet." She squeezed his fingers. "But you cannot wallow in these feelings. You cannot immerse yourself in her emotions at the detriment of your own. Have you seen Sigyn?"

"Do not speak that name to me," he snarled.

"Fine. Have you seen the redheaded witch?"

"I am surprised Fandral has not been around to tell everyone."

"I haven't seen Fandral."

Loki looked at her, really looked at her for the first time and found red-rimmed eyes. "Sif."

"Your heart is not the only one shattered by her absence," she whispered, looking away. "I have never had a friend like Lauren."

He flicked his fingers to remove her armour.

"What? Loki, what are you doing?" she gasped.

He made no answer, just drew her into his side and hugged her tight. "Forgive me, Sif. I thought of no grief but my own."

She sniffed hard, her body stiff before finally slumping against him. "And for this, you remove my plate?"

A chuckle escaped, one he didn't think he could make so soon. "Well, one cannot properly hug with all that metal in the way."

Her fingers tapped lightly against his torso. "You are valid in your thoughts and your grief, Loki. Just do not forget to live. Lauren is not gone forever. You must be here when she returns. You must be the man she remembers."

"Fandral said nearly the same," he sighed.

"He is surprisingly wise at times."

"Hm, to make up for the stupidity when his cock is involved."

"Loki!" she gasped and smacked his chest as she pulled away.

"Tell me I am wrong?" he snickered.

Her face was as red as a ruby. "I would… if I could."

He barked a laugh and dragged her back into his side. "Promise me, Sif, if you see who I was before Lauren returning you will speak out. Already there is a voice that whispers, taunting me with her absence. I am ignoring it, but with time, I am not sure how well I will hold out."

Again she pulled away, but it was only to turn toward him and cup his cheek. "You will hold out because Lauren demands it of you. And you will allow yourself to step back and live as she goes on her journey because you trust her to both protect herself and to fight her way back. She is strong. She is capable. She is smart. The Norns sent her out there. Now we must find a way to get her back."

He grasped her hand and held it to him. "Thank you, Sif."

When she drew it away, she gently smacked his face. "You have wallowed in inaction long enough. What do we do?"

He sighed. "She pushed Lauren down Yggdrasil."

"Oh, shit…" Sif paled.

"Hence my wallowing," he murmured, leaning his head back on the wall.

"Is there any way to narrow it down? You said you were calculating. Can you figure out a general distance from that?"

"I can."

"Why haven't you?"

He cracked an eye and shot her a glare. "It has been difficult to disassociate from Lauren. Her pain has been great, her fear more so. It is almost disabling to know she is in danger and do nothing. And when she was unconscious, I could not be moved. Not until I knew she lived."

"And she lives?" Sif asked.

"She does." He closed his eyes and listened to her fear. "She is so afraid and so sad. I would give anything to tell her I am still with her."

"She knows, Loki." Sif squeezed his hand. "But we can do nothing by doing nothing. Come. The observatory is our best option."

She stood and dragged him up with her. A flick of his fingers saw her armour returned and another had a portal open into Heimdall’s domain. He took Sif’s hand and hooked it at his elbow before striding through, knowing she was right.

He had to stop focusing on what he could not control. He needed to put his energies into finding his wife.

“Loki. Lady Sif,” Heimdall murmured from his place before the Bifröst door.

“Heimdall.” He didn’t ask if the Guardian had found anything, already knowing the answer. When he arrived at the the man's side, he flicked his fingers to bring back the view of Yggdrasil Heimdall had shown him only days ago. “Lauren was pushed into the world tree.”

Heimdall inhaled sharply. “You are certain?”

“ _She_ told me. There was no deception in her when she admitted it. Only glee,” Loki growled. “If my calculations are correct,” he drew the tree in to focus on Asgard, “she would have traversed this distance.” He expanded the tree back out, sending white light flooding through the trunk, branches, and leaves, until a sphere surrounded it, bisecting root and stem. “Give or take a few light years.”

Heimdall hummed and took a deep breath. “That is still hundreds of worlds, and I cannot _see_ them.”

“Then stop looking for them. Start looking for Lauren’s magic.”

The big Guardian frowned. “Her magic?”

Loki sighed, the day suddenly wearing on him. “Her magic is innate. She will not be able to contain herself. Where she goes, nature will respond.”

“This will take much time,” Heimdall warned.

“I know.” Right now, he had nothing but time. “We can rule out planets inhospitable to her biology. She is not on a world where the atmosphere is dangerous.” He lifted a hand, and those worlds lit up as yellow. Loki swiped them away. “Nor is she on one barren of life as she is not feeling hunger.” Those came up blue, and he flicked them away. “Water to seems to be in adequate supply.” Green glowed next and were swept away. “That leaves… four hundred and seventy-two worlds.”

“She is still a needle in a vast haystack,” Sif murmured.

“But better than before,” Heimdall said. “I shall start looking for Lauren’s magic signature.”

Loki nodded. “And Eldric’s.”

“He does not use his magic,” Sif frowned.

“For Lauren, he will.” Loki turned and walked away.

“Loki?”

He stopped but didn’t look at Heimdall.

“You are not at fault for this. This has always been Lauren’s destiny.”

Loki nodded slowly, waved his hand, and disappeared to reappear on the bridge leading to the knot in the tree in the temple of the Norns. He ignored the priestess calling to him and strode toward the dark opening. The feeling of welcome he always received washed over him as he paced into the interior.

The priestesses of the Three each sat in their bower, all looking at him with sadness.

“Tell me where she is?” he asked, his voice breaking.

“We cannot,” Fortiden shook her head.

“You will not,” Loki growled. “There is a difference.”

“No, we cannot,” Nåværende sighed. “The Norns refuse to tell us. We do not know where she is.”

“We would tell you if we could,” Fremtiden said, a tear on her cheek. “Asgard cries out for her.”

Loki stumbled forward to fall at the edge of the pool. “I would give every drop of power in my body to find her. If I connect with the water, could I find her?”

“You know it does not work that way.”

He looked at Fortiden, her face wet with tears. “What am I to do now? I can’t… she’s too far… I ache,” he whispered.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and found Nåværende at his side, a sad smile on her face. “You learn. There are lessons for you in her absence. You go on, Prince of Asgard. You remember what your love has taught you and cherish her in your heart.” She touched his face, then took his hands and lifted him to his feet. “Come. I would show you something.”

He followed like a puppy, lost and confused, to the edge of her bower.

“What do you see?”

Loki glanced at her flower-filled field, seeing nothing different. Then something moved. He stiffened when one by one they lifted and buzzed from flower to flower. “Bees…” he breathed, heart in his throat.

“Lauren has returned the bees to Asgard. Soon they will be seen in the gardens of the city. The rabbits and birds will follow after. Yggdrasil blooms because of her. Summer spreads over the land. Asgard is balanced.” She turned to face Loki. “Do not ruin her work by allowing darkness to cloud your heart.”

“What do you know that you are not telling me?” he asked her, his heart high in his throat and premonition humming in his veins.

“The time is coming when you must face what was,” Fortiden said, standing at the border of her bower.

“What is.” Nåværende stepped back into hers.

“And what those actions of your past will mean for the future of all.” Fremtiden stepped out of hers and walked toward the pool, drawing Loki closer with a curl of her fingers. “Would you see what will come?”

“Do I want to?” he asked cautiously.

“That is not an answer I can give. Only you can choose to see or not see.”

“Is this a one time offer?” he asked, still staring at the child with eyes far too old for her face.

She shook her head. “No. I can show or not as I choose.”

“Then, I choose later.” He felt a coward even as he said it, but Loki didn’t think he could take any more bad news today.

“Very well.” She returned to her bower and settled down amongst the pine boughs. “But know this. When your future becomes your present, it will be too late to see.”

“I promise not to wait that long.” Though when the fates spoke in riddles, it was difficult to judge how long was too long.

“Have faith in the one you love,” Fortiden murmured. “She is stronger than you know.”

“Is she…” he swallowed thickly, “what I think she will be?”

Fortiden arched a brow. “Am I to know the mind of a God?”

Before he could speak, Loki found himself standing beyond the opening to the tree, back on the bridge. He laid his hand on Yggdrasil, knowing the Three were done with him but unable to walk away. “If it can be done, please, let her know I love her.”

He received no answer, but the comfort of a warm embrace enveloped him. For now, it was enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst

* * *

 

Lauren looked out over the world of mist. It held a blue cast to it, lit by no moon for the moment though she could see the silver of it peeking just beyond the distant mountains. Instead, the stars were vast and sparkling, brilliant to see against the navy sky.

She sat on a rock and watched them for a moment before the presence to her right registered. "It's impolite to lurk."

"You came back."

She glanced to the side and nodded when the dark-haired male came forward cautiously. "So it seems." Lauren returned her attention to the sky above. "You have pretty stars here."

"I've always thought so."

"One could almost paint pictures in them," she smiled.

"Why are you here?" he asked, stepping another foot closer.

She shrugged then winced. It appeared even in her dreams she still hurt. "Don't know." He came closer until he stood at her side, the same staff as before clutched in his hand. "You're not gonna hocus pocus things again, are you?"

He frowned, appearing confused, but shook his head. "Not tonight. The worlds are steady for the moment."

Lauren looked up at him in his robes and wondered why he looked so familiar.  Had she created his face out of some memory from some long forgotten movie star?

She didn't think it mattered and looked out over the mist. "It's peaceful here."

"It's supposed to be." Finally, he turned to face her and crouched down as if speaking with a child. "Who are you?"

She gave her standard answer. "No one important."

"I think you lie, Lady…?" he questioned carefully.

"Perhaps I should have said, I'm no one important to me," she smirked. "And I rarely lie."

"Where are you from?"

"Here and there," she shrugged, ignoring the pull of her wounds. "Many places." Why she felt the need to keep him guessing she couldn't say, but she found his frustration amusing.

"And where are you now?"

That one brought sorrow to her smile. "Not where I should be." Before he could ask another, she quickly interjected, "Have you been to see Yggdrasil yet?"

"No."

"And why not?" Lauren asked affronted.

"I am not sure I believe you," he murmured.

"Believe or don't; it is the truth." She pushed to her feet and stalked to the edge to look down into the clouds of mist below. "Dreams are such fickle things. Do you suppose if I stepped off, I could fly?"

"Dream?" he murmured.

"Hm," Lauren hummed, watching the mist gather at her feet. "Until next time."

She woke suddenly and with great pain, jerking free of sleep to lay there listening to Bear snore softly. He slept propped up against a tree, and Lauren wondered if that curbed his snoring enough for the others to sleep, or was it to be mostly prepared should something attack.

She took in the view of the others all curled or sprawled around the small fire someone, likely Eldric, kept feeding. As her ribs were aching something fierce, Lauren slowly sat up and reached for the skin with the pain tea, took a few hearty swallows, and closed it back up, but her mind was awake now.

She pushed a little higher, then silently got to her feet. She moved without a sound past all the sleeping men, making her way down to where the water flowed.

Eldric leaned against a tree and looked up the moment she arrived. "My lady? You should sleep while you can."

"Ribs," she murmured, waving a hand at her side. "Figured I could meditate a little while I wait for Rickon's tea to kick in."

"Meditate?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Center myself, focus internally, breathe deep like Rickon wanted. It's quiet and peaceful. Now's as good a time as any." A large flat rock jutted out over the water she walked toward, then sat on and crossed her legs. "Just ignore me. I'm fine."

"As you wish, my lady."

She could feel his eyes on her but did her best to ignore them. She wasn't doing yoga with handstands and backbends. If he wanted to watch her breathe, so be it.

Settling into Lotus position, Lauren lightly rubbed her palms down her pants, rolled back her shoulders, and looked out over the water.

Her dream had been weird and strangely unsettling. Unlike her gran, she'd never put much stock into all that. Not until Loki at least. Now she wondered just what that dream was about? Was the man a figment of her imagination, or was there something else going on?

Choosing not to think about it right now, Lauren focused instead on the soft sound of water over rocks. Here the moonlight was gentle on the water, a glimmer of silver on the dark ribbon flowing by. With her hands on her knees, she straightened her back as much as possible, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to feel for the pulse of the earth beneath her.

She breathed deep and slow, ignoring the ache in her side. The connection felt different this time. Where Asgard felt like power and order, Fent’lar was far wilder. The energy pulsed and made her gasp silently when she sank into the soil and found herself becoming part of the planet.

It was wild and twisted, like brambles blocking the forest path. Lauren breathed and fought the desire to fall into the strange power, twist and writhe and lose herself in the tangles. It pulsed and pulled, and she resisted as her power rippled in her belly. Her magic surged without her meaning it too, snapping out as if chastising a naughty child, and suddenly the tangle of brambles with their sharp thorns smoothed out, and Lauren was united with the energy all around her.

Another deep breath and her hands drifted from her knees to the stone. Something she’d never felt before seemed to unfurl, open and bloom inside her. Then she was caught in the majesty of the planet.

The world was massive, nearly the size of Earth, with crags and mountains and forests so dense and dark, people dared not go there. Spires of stone jutted into the sky and were lost in the clouds. Rivers ran from falls so high the water became a gathering of mist at the bottom. Gnarled and twisted trees were home to creatures she’d never seen before.

She made to draw away, both exhilarated and a little scared of this new aspect of her powers, wishing desperately she could speak with Loki about what was happening when far in the distance near one of the tallest spires, a light flashed and caught her eye. It pulsed and pulled, tugging at her, beckoning her toward… something.

Lauren reached out, a frown drawing her brows together. What was that?

A third pulse of blue light pulled at her. The wind caressed her cheek, a gentle touch, a quiet call, and a voice whispered… _come._

A sharp gasp knocked her out of the trance and would have sent her tumbling from the rock had Eldric not been there. His face appeared paler than usual, and his icy eyes were enormous as he held her by the arms.

“My lady! Are you alright? I’ve been calling your name for some time.”

She blinked in surprise and looked up, noticing the moon had moved quite a distance since she sat down. “I’m fine. I didn’t realize it had been that long.”

“Lady Lauren,” he released her slowly, “it’s been almost an hour. Your… your magic has been active. I was afraid to touch you.” He sat on the stone and stared at her, his awe evident. “I have never seen Earth Mother magic before. You glowed all over and…” He looked down, his hand gliding over the carpet of moss and flowers that had grown and bloomed around her.

A soft chuckle escaped her. “That’s only kinda new. I tend to… leak Earth magic. I make flowers grow without a lot of effort.” Eldric arched a brow, then pointed back at the group of sleeping men. Lauren frowned but turned to look and had to pick her jaw off the rock. “Oh, my stars!” she gasped. The entire rocky shore was now a field of colourful flowers. “Well… ain’t that somethin’?” And she wasn’t even winded.

She looked down at her twisted torso and frowned. “Huh? That should hurt a little, but it doesn’t.” Lifting her arms over her head, she stretched back and forth and frowned at the distinct lack of pain. “They don’t hurt at all.”

Eldric frowned. “Can you tell me what happened just now? I have not ever seen magic like that.”

Peaches had slid out of her sleeve shortly after she sat down and now crawled back into her lap where Lauren picked him up and ran her fingers down his warm scales. “I dunno. Not really. I did what I always do when I meditate. I felt for the… the heart of the earth, I guess. I did it in Asgard, but it was never like that. Asgard is home. It feels like home. Like I’m centered there. This was,” she shook her head, finding it difficult to describe, “like steppin’ into the wilderness. It was different. Wild. All twisted up, and I guess you could say, aggressive. I’ve never felt that way before. Then it was like my magic just snapped at it, and everythin’ went quiet, and suddenly I _was_ the planet. I could see the mountains and the rivers and the creatures. And…”

“And?” he encouraged, his eyes still wide.

She looked down at her hands and the snake curling around them. “And there was somethin’ callin’ out to me. I don’t think we’re on Fent’lar by accident.”

“No,” he murmured, “I don’t suppose we are.”

Lauren looked up and found a small smile curling his lips. “You don’t?”

“Lady Lauren, you are on a Norn’s quest. For what reason, I cannot in my mortal shell know, but I believe we are here because you are meant to be here. Though it looks as if we will not be heading home anytime soon.”

She flinched, then sighed. “How far could you see up that tree?”

“Quite far. What should I have looked for?”

“A mountain range full of spires. Five spikes together like some macabre evil queen’s tower.”

He grimaced. “My lady, that is a great distance. Should we travel it on foot, it will take weeks.”

Lauren sighed but ultimately shook her head. “We have to try. That’s where I need to go… no matter how much I want to go home,” she ended on a whisper as she pulled her knees to her chest and set her forehead against them. Tears she could do little to stop dripped off her chin.

“You will see him again,” Eldric murmured.

“I know. I just miss him. All of this is… so new. I miss havin’ someone to talk to. I wish he was here to help me figure this out,” she sighed, not even realizing it when she shifted over and leaned against him.

A tentative hand landed on her back before it began rubbing slow circles. “I may not be the master sorcerer of your husband, but I can and will assist you where I am able… if… if you wish?”

“Oh, I wish!” Lauren chuckled. “I’m so confused by all this. I mean, I know I’m gettin’ more and more Asgardian all the time, but why do I feel like my ribs are healed already while this,” she brought her hand to her neck and hissed when she touched the cloth covering the burns, “still hurts like a wicked bitch? What the hell was that whole communin’ with the planet bit? And what if I drag all y’all halfway across this world and it ends up bein’ some trap? God! I’m more confused than a fart in a fan factory!”

Eldric snorted a breath then burst out in laughter he quickly muffled with his hand. She’d never seen him anything but stoic and found herself giggling along with him.

"Forgive me," he finally managed to say, wiping tears from beneath his eyes. "I had a visual."

"S'okay, hun. I think we can all stand a laugh today," she smirked.

He cleared his throat and relaxed, his smile soft. "As I said, I may not be your husband when it comes to magic, but my father's people are quite tied to nature. Elemental magic is in my blood, and while I am not familiar with an Earth Mother's, no one is as they have been gone for some time, I think I can answer a few of your questions."

"Really?" Lauren reached for and grasped his hand. "Anythin'! Anythin' you can think of! I'd be ever so grateful for the help."

He cleared his throat and looked down, a shyness coming to him she found endearing. "Yes, well. I think perhaps when you… joined with the planet, you tamed what was previously the wild magic. All worlds have it. It is the very essence of a place. Some have more, others less, this world has much. It is rife with it and is why the creatures here are so… different. It is also why this world makes a good hiding place for outlaws and thieves. The planet is too wild even for Asgard to tame, but you, my lady, did so without trying. Even now, I can feel the softness of the land. I no longer feel the wildness humming beneath my feet as before."

"Should I… not have done that?" she asked, releasing him to run worried hands over Peaches.

"No! No, what you've done is fine. Planets like this, ones who tip out of balance tend to tear themselves apart eventually. The magic inside is too fractious. Too unstable. Thankfully it is an outlier world and not one of the main worlds on Yggdrasil, or it could throw it's sister planets out of balance too."

"Oh." Loki and Sif had both said she would just know what to do. It seemed they were right. "Well, that's good."

"And it appears in healing the planet, the magic here healed you… to some extent." He motioned toward her throat. "That nasty bit was created through magic most dark. I'm not surprised it did not heal, though I suspect it will look monumentally better when Rickon checks it come morning."

"You think?" She brought her hand up but didn't touch it.

"Hm. You gave to this world. I'm not surprised it gave back. Such is the reason you do not feel tired. The exchange of energy was equal."

"Huh. Ain't that just the bee's knees," she grinned up at him.

"Do bees have knees?" he chuckled.

"Absolutely," she snickered.

"As for your last concern, I do not think you will find a trap at the end of this journey. What we will find is anyone's guess, but like you, I believe the Norns allowed you to fall to this world because there is something here you must find. So, to the mountain of the five spires we will go."

"Is it toward or away from civilization?"

"We must still pass the settlement. We should be able to pick up a few extra supplies before continuing."

Lauren nodded slowly, her hand playing with her ring. "Will… will you need this, you know, to buy things?" she asked softly, pulling it off. "I'm sure it's worth somethin'."

He closed his hand over hers and pushed it away. "Asking you to give that up would be no different than asking you to sell your torque. No, my lady. We won't do it. But I would suggest tucking it away in the pouch on your belt. No need to advertise its existence."

"You're right." She undid her coat enough to slip the ring inside her little pouch and secure it away. "Thank you. I would gladly hand it over if need be, but it's the first thing Loki ever made me, and I’m rather attached to it."

He smiled and nodded. “Now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow we will push on, and as you are hampered no longer by an inability to breathe, Bear will want to push hard.”

Lauren nodded and scooted off the rock, accepting the offered hands when he helped her up. “Thank you for this, Eldric. For talkin’ and for listenin’.” She squeezed his hands and made her way back past the campfire to her makeshift bed. Soft moss now covered the ground, and sweetly scented flowers calmed her mind. Peaches returned to his place in her sleeve, and Lauren drifted for a moment watching the fire flicker.

When the warm embrace came, she was dozing, nearly asleep, but felt the love wrap around her like familiar arms. It made her smile for if anyone could figure out how to send her a hug, it would be Loki, and she knew no matter what, he was out there looking for her.

He would never stop.

***

Bear waited for Lauren’s breathing to even out before climbing to his feet and making his way down to the water. “What was that?”

“That was an Earth Mother finding her way,” the half-elf chuckled, his fingers playing with the petals of a soft white flower. “We have a new destination.”

“Do we now?” he murmured, glancing back at the sleeping woman. “I wondered. It couldn’t be so easy as to seek passage home. She is here because this is where the Norns want her to be.”

“There is something more. Something I think the Prince kept from us.”

Bear arched a brow. “Loki? Keep secrets? Never,” he snickered.

Eldric smirked and shook his head. “This one he kept for a reason. Her magic is… immense. I could feel it when I removed Sigyn’s curse. Lauren is not simply an Earth Mother. I believe she is more.”

“How much more?”

“Substantially more,” Eldric murmured. “Cosmically more. There is a wellspring of power in her I cannot see the end of.”

“Ho… boy,” Bear whispered, leaning against the stone. “Do you think she knows?”

“No, but I felt her tame the wild magic of this world right down to the core tonight. I’ve never heard of an Earth Mother who could do so in one sitting and without great effort.”

“What are you saying, Eldric?” Bear had a feeling the necessity of seeing Lauren arrive back in Asgard safe and whole had just become that much more critical.

The half-elf said nothing for a long time. Not uncommon, for Eldric tended to weigh his words before speaking, but when he looked at Bear, it was not a half-elf trying to be wholly Asgardian he saw, but a man who suddenly accepted every part of himself to protect something so much more than him. “Sleipner called her the Lady of Stars and Fire. I think when Lady Lauren finds her way, a way that will come far faster than any Goddess before her, he will not be far from the mark. The Lady of Stars… The Lady of the Cosmos. A Goddess of Creation.”

***

Sif paced the corridor outside Thor’s room, her hand latched around the pendant at her throat. Her mind was a mess, restless, angry, hurting. She didn’t like the feeling but didn’t know how to make it stop.

Her talk with Loki had helped, but that had been hours ago. Now, in the deep of Asgard’s night, she’d been unable to sleep. Stomach tied in knots, she’d gone for a walk, but had wound up in the family wing of the castle. No one had been about, no one had noticed her, but now that she was here, she was torn.

If anyone found out she’d visited Thor’s chambers, rumours would fly like the ravens around the citadel, but she couldn’t stop thinking if she’d only gone with Lauren instead of staying to speak with Lì húa before the woman returned to Vanaheim, maybe she would have been able to stop Sigyn. It was driving her crazy, and all she wanted was Thor.

They’d barely spoken the rest of the day. He'd been far too busy with calming the people, while she'd been occupied helping Heimdall before joining Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral spreading the word and Lauren’s image to people they could trust to keep an eye out, and their ears open, for her and her guard or any news they may encounter.

Unable to stand her indecision any longer, Sif threw up her hands and walked straight into Thor’s suite. What she found froze her feet and her tongue.

He stood bare-chested before the fire, his hand clutching a tankard of mead while the other was fisted on the back of a chair. His head hung low, and he looked as broken-hearted as she felt.  

“Thor?” she called softly, not wanting to startle him.

Still, he jerked his head up like she’d shouted his name. “Sif?”

“I… I can’t sleep,” she admitted, hands twisting together. “I can’t stop thinking…”

“Come here.” He set his cup down and held out his arms.

She rushed into them, tears coming unbidden as she clung to him. “I keep thinking, “If only.” If only I’d been there. If only I’d gone with her. If only I hadn’t stayed behind.”

“Sif, no.” Thor stroked her unbound hair. “If you had, we very well could be looking for you both.”

“But I would be with her,” she whispered. “She’s got to feel so alone. Loki said she’s so afraid, Thor.”

“I know, darling,” he sighed into her hair. “Perhaps I am selfish, but I am glad you are here in my arms and not wherever Sigyn sent Lauren.” He shifted around enough to sit and tug her down with him. “And she is not alone. I have faith in those who are with her. They will see her safe until we can figure out just where in the realms Sigyn sent her.”

She curled up against him, feeling small for once without armour and weapons. She felt a woman when she could fit so easily in his embrace and snuggled closer. “Your brother is hurting.”

“I know that too. I saw him after his trip to the Temple of the Norns.”

She sat back to look at him. “He went to the Temple?”

“Indeed. The Three were not told where Lauren landed for the Norns knew they could not stand aside in the face of Loki’s pain.” Thor frowned even as he brushed his hand back and forth on her arm. “Something else happened in the temple, but he will not tell me. He said _he_ is not ready to know. Whatever that means.”

“Probably just that. The Norns have something to show him, but he isn’t ready to see it.”

Thor drew her back so she rested against his chest, her head on his shoulder. “Before we came here, Lauren prompted a thought. Something about Loki and his time with the Chitauri. Something about the length of time it took for him to attack New York. She knows something she isn’t telling the rest of us. Something that could, I think, change everything in regards to the story. She told me when next Loki was without a shirt, to ask to see his Jotun form.”

“And? What brought back this thought today?” she asked curiously.

“I thought I saw something odd today when he was shifting back and forth between blue and flesh skin, but I don’t… I don’t know what I saw.”

Sif skimmed her thumb slowly back and forth over his very impressive pectoral. “Ask him.”

“It feels weird to ask something so personal. Excuse me, brother, but I request you turn blue and show me your chest.”

She burst out laughing. “Please let me be there when you ask that!” She giggled for a few long minutes before tilting her head back to look at him. “In all seriousness, what do you think you saw?”

He shook his head, his brows drawn and jaw set. “I don’t know. On anyone else, I would think… I would think _scars_ but… we do not scar.”

“Your Father did. Odin lost an eye.”

Thor went stalk still. “Because of the severity of the injury,” he whispered hoarsely. “Norns protect us… if Loki is that scarred…”

He inhaled harshly, almost a sob, and Sif took his face between her hands. “Thor, it may not be what you think. What else did Lauren say?”

“She grew angry with Natasha when she brought up Barton and said Clint was not the only one hurt by the sceptre.” His eyes grew big and round as the blood rushed from his face. “Sif… Sif what if we were wrong? What if… what if Loki… what if Loki wasn’t in his right mind? What if the first one the sceptre hurt… was my brother?”

A wave of cold fear rushed through her. “Oh, Thor…” Could they all be that blind and that wrong?

Tears welled up and fell without remorse from his eyes. “It makes sense. He appeared sick and in pain on Midgard, but I didn’t care. He was crazed, unlike anything I’ve ever seen. He maimed and killed in ways unlike him, and when I confronted him during the invasion… it was like he regretted his part, but he told me it was too late. Sif… what have I done?”

He crushed her to him, buried his face against her chest, and Sif found their roles reversing. “Thor, you did nothing wrong.”

“I did nothing right!”

Muffled though his words were, they still made her heart ache. “You are no more to blame for what happened than Loki is if what you suspect is the truth. He was erratic before his fall, already sliding into darkness, and that is not on you.”

“I should have tried harder with him, but I was so… caught up in my own glory. Sif, I could have saved him…”

His eyes were like blue diamonds when he looked up at her, his face wet with tears and lashes dark and spiky. She cupped his face and shook her head. “No, you couldn’t have. The only one who could save Loki is Lauren, and she’s now done that. Dwelling in the past will not help us going forward. He’s obviously kept this from you for personal reasons, but if you think you need to speak with him about it, then do it, but maybe not right now.”

“No, not now. You are right.”

“I often am,” she teased, ducking her head to kiss him.

It didn’t surprise her when he deepened the kiss, or when his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and Sif realized _this_ was what she needed. She needed him to ground her, to replace the confusion with something so steady she could cling to it like a haven in a storm.

Her hand returned to his chest, and she was incapable of stopping her fingers from sliding over his carved and sculpted flesh. He was like warm marble, so smooth but so firm. His hands went to her waist and lifted her enough to work his knees between hers, bringing her down to straddle his thighs - big, hard, giant thighs - easily felt through the thin fabric of her breeches.

“Thor!” she gasped, dragging her mouth away.

He gave a cheeky grin, then grabbed both her hands and returned them to his chest. “This way, you can use both hands.”

“You’re terrible,” she huffed but found her hands no longer paying her any mind as they moved over delectable bare skin with a mind of their own.

“If it is terrible of me to enjoy the touch of my woman, then I will gladly wear that title.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are so corny.”

“Corny!” he gasped.

“Very,” she smirked, following the hollow valleys of his torso. “Do you know how many of your “lines” I’ve heard over the years?”

He pouted. “I would hope very few.”

“I think I’ve heard them all at least twice if not three times,” she snorted.

“Bah!” he huffed. “Unlikely.”

She grabbed him by the beard on the very end of his chin. “You’re eyes are like the sun. They burn me alive, dearest. Come, let me melt in their warmth.”

He arched a brow and pink came to his cheeks. “Yes, well, that was a favourite.”

“For you, I would fight a war with naught but my mighty hammer. Every blow would be given in honour for you, dearest one,” she quoted, tugging his facial hair. “The seas are not but drops of water compared to the oceans in your eyes. With hair of such spun gold, what need of I for the vaults of Asgard? Come, sweet maiden. I would soak in the fragrance of your skin. Between the globes of your bosom-”

“Alright!” he laughed. “Alright, I concede!”

“Like I said. Corny. You need new material,” she chuckled.

He arched a devious brow and sat up slowly, causing her to lean away from him, suspicion growing with every gained inch.

“But then, I am not trying to seduce you into my bed for a night’s pleasure, darling Sif. You are not merely a body to reduce the ache in my loins, but a partner I wish to keep for all the nights to come. You are the Queen I would have rule at my side, not simply a body to warm my bed.”

She swallowed thickly. “I… I think I shall sleep soundly now. Perhaps I should _leave_!” she squeaked, scrambling for purchase when he stood without effort with her clutched tightly to his chest.

“It is far too late for you to be wandering through the halls,” he smirked, heading for his bedchamber. “People will talk. No. You will stay here, and when morning comes, Loki is to join me to speak on a few of his suspicions regarding what else Sigyn has been up too in both his and Mother’s absence. I’m sure he would be happy to assist you back to your rooms without anyone noticing.”

“Thor, no, I made it here unseen. I can return in the same fashion.”

He paused long enough to press her back into the wall and kiss her with a simmering, smouldering passion. “I’m sure you could, love, but we will both benefit from the presence of the other tonight. Come. Rest with me in my bed. I promise to behave myself.”

“Just sleep?” she asked.

“Perhaps a little more kissing, should my lady be willing,” he teased, his teeth nipping into her bottom lip when he finished speaking.

Sif curled her arms tighter around his neck, trying valiantly to ignore the area of him her thighs were clamped around. “I do enjoy kissing.”

“I take that is a yes?” She nodded, and he lifted from the wall to stalk across the room and drop her on his bed.

A giggle escaped when she bounced once, feeling shy and nervous and excited all at the same time when he knelt to remove her boots.

“Are you comfortable sleeping in that?”  

His question caused her to jump even though she was looking right at him. “I… I’ll be fine.”

Thor arched a brow, dropped her second boot at the foot of his bed and rose to disappear through an open door. When he returned, it was with a white linen long sleeved shirt that tied at the throat, and he’d replaced his pants from earlier with loose fitting ones that hung low at his waist.

Her face heated up, and Sif darted her eyes away, wondering where the strange desire to lick the deep v of muscle at his waist had come from.

“Go put this on. I promise to be the utmost gentleman, but you need to sleep. Not be uncomfortable as you sleep.”

A little spark of defiance lit in her as Sif grumbled, “Is that an order, my king?”

Thunder rumbled in the distance and made her shiver. When she looked up, his eyes were hot and so dark a blue they were nearly black.

“I could make it one, Sif if you really want me to.”

She fled past him when he stepped out of her way, nearly tripping over her feet in her rush. Her heart pounded, and her breath came fast, and Norns! She’d give almost anything to have Lauren to talk to. How the hell was she to navigate these sensual, erotic undertones when she had no one to seek advice from?

"Do not take to long, darling. It is late, and we both need rest." From the amusement in his voice, he was enjoying tormenting her.

Huffing a little annoyed sound, Sif stripped out of the tunic and breeches she'd tossed on before leaving her suite, and quickly donned his shirt. It swamped her, of course, falling to her knees and giving her mitts while the open collar flashed the inner curve of her breasts.

She thought about leaving it open as punishment for teasing her, but wasn't brave enough and tied the laces in a bow before meekly stepping back into his room.

She felt so unlike herself in these situations. So shy and uncertain. She was a warrior first and foremost, but in these small intimate moments, Sif floundered.

"Darling," Thor purred.

She glanced up and found him _in_ his bed. Her face burned she blushed so hard.

"Sif. Come here."

Helpless to deny him, she crossed the room and slipped beneath the furs he held back for her. He huffed a funny sound when she remained hovering at the edge and curled his arm around her waist before dragging her across the expanse of the mattress into his chest while ignoring her feeble protests.

"Now," he hummed as he tucked her head down on his chest, held her still, and began playing with her hair. "You are safe, and nothing will happen but sleep. Be at ease, Sif. I said I would not rush you and I won't. But let me hold you tonight. We both could use the comfort."

Slowly she relaxed, finding him ridiculously comfortable once she unlocked all her muscles. "I thought you wanted more kissing?"

"In the morning. Right now, you are weary."

She wondered if he meant "wary" but didn't call him on it and eventually drifted into sleep listening to the strong beat of his steady heart, lulled there by the electric scent of storms on his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst

* * *

 

Sif woke to a faceful of blond hair and a heavy weight holding her down. Momentarily confused, she reacted with violence and jacked her thigh up into the body on top of her. The body gave a familiar grunt and tightened its grip.

“Is that any way to greet the day, Sif?”

She blinked, bringing the room around her into focus. The night before came back in a rush that sent colour winging to her face. “Thor! Forgive me. I was startled-”

He gave a second grunt, lifted his head - thankfully removing the mouthful of hair she was doing her best not to eat - and smirked down at her. “It takes time to grow used to sharing space with another.”

He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, giving her back the use of her own, and detangled his leg which she found had been snaked between hers.

“Do you always latch onto your bedmate like a climbing rose?” she grumbled, finding the pins and needles feeling in her arms and hands annoying.

“Can’t say that I have,” he smirked. “Usually they were curled around me.”

She shouldn’t have asked. Unable to keep the frown off her face, Sif tried to turn away, but he was apparently tricky and fast handed in the morning when she found herself trapped beneath him again.

“And just what is that look for, darling?”

“What look?” she asked, knowing she sounded like a pouting child.

He arched an amused brow. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” But she felt her lower lip quiver — traitorous appendage.

His smile softened, as did the playfulness in his eyes when he released her hand to gently cup her cheek. “They are but moments in my past. There is only you, Sif.”

Was it possible for a heart to just melt? Sif didn’t know, but hers felt suspiciously like it had. “Thor,” she whispered, lifting her chin when his mouth lowered and brush lightly against her lips.

“I did say I desired more kissing,” he chuckled, nipping his teeth into her lip in a way that made her knees quake even without being upright.

“What about… your brother,” she asked between bites.

“Loki will not be around just yet. It is still early.”

Well, in that case. Sif hooked her ankle behind his knee and flipped them. It wasn’t graceful, but it was successful when she found herself looking down in his astonished face. She giggled. “You look like a fish with your mouth gaping like that.”

He arched a brow again, then lifted his hands behind his head. “Well, now that you have me at your mercy, my lady, what shall you do with me?”

She had no idea. She’d never straddled a man in his bed before - she had never straddle a man at all before last night- but there was that lovely expanse of chest laid out beneath her hands.

It was a surreal feeling for her, sitting here, touching Thor - _Thor_ of all people. How had her life become her dreams?

“Those are very deep thoughts, Sif.”

She glanced at his face and found a serious set to his brow. “They are.”

“Care to share?”

She shook her head and went back to watching her fingers touch his soft skin.

He sat up, and she slipped a little, falling into his lap, but his arms were around her, holding her gently but securely against his chest. “You can tell me anything, Sif.”

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rested her arms on his broad shoulders. “I’m finding my life… has become my dreams. I’m afraid I will soon wake and find I made this all up.”

He hummed softly in agreement. “I understand. I woke in the night and could but gaze upon your face, amazed and humbled to find you there. I was helpless but to gather you close and hold you tight, afraid you would disappear come morning if I did not.”

“What a pair we make,” she smiled.

“What a pair,” he chuckled, fingers slowly walking up and down her spine.

She hummed in pleasure, pressing back into his touch. “I am spoiled now.”

“How so?”

Sif brought her mouth to his jaw and kissed along it as he had done to her. “How am I to go back to sleeping alone?”

He chuckled, his fingers tracing down over her hips to the tops of her thighs where they slowly began to ruck up his borrowed shirt. “You do not have to. You can always come back.”

“People will talk.”

“Not if we bribe my brother to assist.”

He’d done a thing with his teeth against her throat she tried to mimic and earned a moan for her attempt. It made her smirk against his skin. “I don’t want to trouble him.”

“You’re never any trouble, Sif dear.”

She gave a very undignified shriek and grabbed onto Thor.

“Loki,” Thor growled, drawing the bedding up around Sif’s hips. “I didn’t expect you this early.”

“I can tell,” he chuckled.

Sif chanced a glance at him over her shoulder. He leaned against the door frame, arms and ankles crossed. He looked tired, but the smile he sported was both approving and teasing.

She relaxed enough to stop choking the life out of Thor and glared at Loki. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“I know, darling,” he said, a touch of sadness spoiling the edges of his smile. “I understand.” He pressed off the doorframe. “I will wait for you out here, brother. Sif.”

Loki walked away before she could say anything, making her heart ache with how softly he closed the door. She turned back to Thor, knowing tears swam in her eyes and found the same in his. She tucked her face into his shoulder and let herself weep a little.

"Don't cry for him, dear heart. Lauren follows the will of the Norns."

"That doesn't make it any easier to witness his pain," she whispered against Thor's throat.

"I know," he sighed. "I know."

***

Loki helped himself to Thor's stronger collection of spirits. A shot of Prule burned like fire down his throat and kicked like Sleipner when it landed in his stomach, but it cleared the fuzz of poor sleep from his head.

Poor sleep. What sleep? He'd spent the night elbow deep in star charts, studying planets and solar systems, desperate for any twitch of awareness, any shiver of foreboding that might indicate Lauren's location. He'd had none.

Which, if he were feeling less pessimistic, he could say was a positive thing. No news also meant no bad news. Too bad he wasn't feeling overly upbeat today.

He sighed and went to sit - sprawl - before the fire, letting the glass dangle from his fingertips while he rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. When small, sharp prickles climbed his leg, he startled to find Socks scrambling to sit on his knee.

The kitten mewed and turned a full circle before meowing at him again.

He scooped the kitten up and held the ball of fur against his chest where the small creature's loud purr seemed to ripple right through him. "I miss her too," he sighed, closing his eyes. "But I will find her. I swear it."

The quiet and soft purring lulled him into a partial sleep until the sound of Thor's door opening brought him round.

"Loki, did you sleep at all last night?" Sif asked - scolded - striding across the room to take the glass he'd very nearly dropped from his fingers.

"I was busy."

She settled on the arm of his chair and cupped his cheek. "You must take care of yourself too."

He smiled and leaned into her hand. How had she come to know him so well in so short a time? Had Sif always had this capacity for care in her? Was this what Frigga saw?

In a flash of insight, he saw his mother laughing and holding Sif to her as they giggled together like children. "Hm. You were her favourite, you know."

Sif frowned. "What?"

"Mother. I think had you not run to be with Thor; she would have snatched you to her side and never let go. Of all the women, you were her favourite. The time she spent with you was precious to her."

“Dammit, Loki!” Sif hissed, swiping at the tears trickling down her face.

“I did not mean to make you sad, Sif, but she would be incredibly pleased by this change in circumstance.” He nodded toward Thor. “Now, how can I help?”

“Neither of us would like to return to sleeping alone,” Thor said, closing the last buckle on his standard everyday armour.

“Ah, I understand.” He’d felt the same way with Lauren, refusing to let her out of his sight at night. “But you are not ready to have the court know. I can assist.” He motioned to Sif’s pendant and set Socks on the floor. “May I?”

She reached behind her neck to undo it, but Thor beat her too it, collecting her hair to the side and gently removing the stone. Loki took it from his brother, closed his hand around it, murmured a quiet incantation, and handed it back.

“Now, when you wish, you need only grasp the stone, say my brother’s name, and a portal will open into the inner chambers here. To return to your room, you simply need to speak your own name, and it will work in reverse. No one shall be the wiser of your late night change of location, though I do caution you, Sif to be sure and rumple your sheets in the manner most accustomed  to your sleep style or your maids will wonder.”

She blushed but nodded. “Thank you, Loki. For both understanding and helping.”

He rose to return the pendant to her neck but paused to frown at Thor when his brother kept staring at him. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Thor muttered, turning away.

“You lie. Why are you staring at me like that?” He flicked his fingers and returned Sif’s pendant to her throat.

“Now isn’t the time, Loki,” Thor grumbled. “It can wait.”

He wasn’t so sure of that, but who was he to push someone to speak their mind? “Very well.”

Thor hummed, tilted his head in thanks, and sat heavily in the chair across from him. “Lauren?” he asked gently.

A small smile pulled at his lips. “As I told Heimdall, she is incapable of not using her powers. I am uncertain what occurred last night, but she appears to have healed a good number of her injuries.”

“Loki that’s wonderful!” Sif beamed, shifting from the arm of his chair to take the one near Thor.

As Socks was climbing his leg again, he plucked the kitten up and set the nuisance on his shoulder. "Yes, it is. She was very excited about it." He left out the part where her tears had flowed, and her loneliness held her heart. He left out the part where his had dripped onto the star charts and maps.

"Have you been back to see, Sigyn?" Thor asked.

"No." His teeth clicked together when he bit off the word. "I fear I may kill her if I attempt to speak with her again too soon, but she is the reason I am here. Before Lauren,” his breath hitched. “Before… everything, I was in a meeting with three children who had been turned away from magic school and their parents. It appears Sig-” Loki didn’t finish her name when the very thought of it dropped the temperature enough to make Socks shiver on his shoulder. “ _She_ has been picking and choosing who will and will not be given access to the academy.”

“What!” Thor bellowed.

“It is worse than even that. One of the children, she is as we are. Long-lived and full of magic, brimming over with ice.”

“She missed a potential Goddess?” Sif gasped in horror.

“Isolde is partially to blame for it. She witness… the Teacher berating another student and chose to fail the exam willfully. I have spoken to her parents about what this will mean. When she returns to the citadel, I will see to her training myself. But now it seems I have a second task. I will be taking over Mother’s role in the school.”

“Loki, is that a good idea at this time?”

He glanced at Thor and shrugged. “Who else could take it on? All the students will need to be retested. Everyone who was turned away will need to be recalled.” Loki gave a long sigh and shook his head. “I am the only one capable of untangling this mess. Besides,” he waved a dismissive hand when Thor made to protest, “it will keep me busy during the day. I already have a task to see to in the dark.”

“And when do you plan to sleep, brother? When will you eat? You cannot run yourself into the ground waiting on word of Lauren,” Thor huffed, getting to his feet.

“I will sleep when I am tired. I will eat when I am hungry. As I am neither, I will be fine.”

“So says the man drifting in his chair when I arrived,” Sif smirked.

“Yes, well, it was a particularly trying day and rather long night.” Loki rose and paced across the room to stare out at the city. He’d always preferred the view from his balcony, overlooking the gardens and away to the mountains. Thor’s was far too busy with the boats and people already bustling about.

When the large hand landed on his shoulder, he wasn’t the least bit surprised. “Just… take care of yourself, Loki. I lost you once. I do not want to do so again.”

“I have no plans on going anywhere. Lauren is out there, working her way home. I can be very patient when I choose to be.”

“Good.” Thor patted him gently. “Good. And… should you need to talk, to… unburden yourself; my door is always open… brother.”

There was so much weight in those words, something left unsaid, something more hidden in the depths, but Loki was too emotionally raw to try and figure out what they meant, choosing instead to take them at face value.

“I know, Thor.” He relaxed into his brother’s side, smirked a little when Thor’s arm slid around his shoulders and squeezed, then gasped in shock when Thor dragged him in for a tight hug and pounded his meaty fist between Loki’s shoulder blades. “Dammit, Thor! I can’t breathe!”

While Thor released him enough not to be crushing his spine, he didn’t let go. Instead, a hand gripped Loki’s hair, closing in a fist at the back of his neck as Thor trembled in his embrace. He’d felt that only once before, standing on the roof of the Avengers tower watching the Chitauri invade right before he’d stabbed Thor to get away.

This time, he held on, uncertain what had so upset him. “It’s alright, Thor. We’ll find Lauren.”

Thor barked a funny laugh, watery and explosive, higher in pitch than it should be. “Yes. Yes, right. Lauren.”

Even more confused, Loki frowned as he finally managed to detangle himself from the overly aggressive hug. “What is wrong with you today?” he muttered, concerned.

“Nothing.” Thor clasped his shoulders and smiled a dopey grin that didn’t reach his watery eyes. “I am glad you are my brother. I am glad you are finally home. It is good.”

“You are acting very strange,” Loki grumbled, scratching Socks’ chin when the kitten mewed in agreement.

The enormous blond flushed and blustered, “I am not! It is simply an emotional time! Shut up.”

Sif snickered but appeared to be engrossed in studying the ceiling when he shot her a glare. “Hm. I think it best I take my leave. You are being very… odd.” He narrowed his eyes at Thor a final time before striding out the door. “I will let you know when I’ve caught my first rat, brother. Forgive me if I do not feel inclined to participate in the evening's festivities for a few days.”

“Of course, Loki. Completely understandable.” Thor tilted his head in agreement.

“Lady Sif,” Loki smirked at her as he headed for the door. “You look fetching with your hair like that.”

“My hair?” She reached up and touched it, confusion showing on her face.

“It has the appearance of being well worshipped,” he teased, glancing from her to his brother’s hands and back. “Like someone hasn’t been able to keep his hands out of it.” He let the door swing shut on her stunned face, chuckling as he walked into the hall.

Teasing her was even more fun now than it used to be.

***

Lauren woke to early rays of light piercing her eyelids. She blinked against it, smiled at the sound of the men around her stirring, and opened her eyes only to stiffen all over in surprise. Inches from the end of her nose sat a strange looking lizard.

Orange and red, it would have blended well into the ground cover of fallen leaves before she’d turned the earth into a carpet of moss and colourful flowers. It stared at her with funny yellow eyes, narrowed as if in suspicion.

“Skedaddle,” she whispered, sitting up slowly. “Go on now.” She wiggled her fingers at it. It continued to stare at her in open rebellion until Peaches slid out her sleeve and hissed, then it scuttled away, over the rocks to her right and back into the trees.

“Silly little bit was just about your breakfast,” she giggled down at the viper who was mid-yawn. He moved his jaw around as if to say, too tough before slithering from her sleeve and away toward the water.

That seemed a good idea, and Lauren glanced around. The men had changed places throughout the night as one woke the next to stand watch. Not quite awake, she could tell they would be soon. They made the same little grunts and groans as Bucky when he napped on the sofa and was in the process of waking but didn’t really want to get up yet.

It was cute and made her smile as she stood and silently followed her serpent. It appeared Alain had drawn last watch as he leaned against Eldric’s tree.

“Lady Lauren,” he smiled when she walked up beside him.

“Alain,” she nodded. “Is it harder to be first watch or last watch?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Ah, second to last watch is my least favourite. I find I sleep too light before my turn and too heavy after, barely asleep only to be woken too soon. I don’t mind being last watch.”

“That’s good.” She patted his arm as she went by, making her way back to the rock of last night where she shrugged out of her coat and laid it on the stone, stretched her arms up over her head until her back cracked pleasingly, releasing the tension she’d collected sleeping on the ground. Then she sat and began pulling her boots off, chuckling softly when she found the zippers.

Once they were off, she pulled up the ankles of her tight leather pants as high as possible and walked out into the cold stream.

“My lady? What are you doing?” Alain asked, an amused smile on his lips.

“It’s cold. I’m just wakin’ things up,” she grinned at him. “Cold creek on hot feet is one of life’s little known blessin’s until you live in a city where such a thing is hard to come by.”

He chuckled. She giggled and continued out until the water was to her knees, suddenly remembering she could dry herself off with a breath of magic and bent to splash water on her face, forgetting about the bandage on her head until it sagged into her eye. She pulled it off and tossed it back to the rock, then remembered the ones wrapping her ribs.

She didn’t really want to wear them if they were no longer necessary, and glanced down at the corset covering her torso. While the boning was supportive, it was also flexible. The ties were in the back, though, and she didn’t feel like having one of the men unwrap them while she stood around topless a second time.

Lauren gave the bottom of her top a testing tug and found - to her amusement - if she pulled out and up, the fabric and boning stretched enough she could flip it up, revealing the lower half of her abdomen and back. Then it was an easy contortion to twist the bandages around to the front where she could untie the knots and unwrap the bindings. She balled up the strips from her shawl and threw them back on the stone as well. Already she could breathe easier and flipped her shirt down where it settled comfortably around her hips once more.

Loki had taken into account almost everything when it came to her clothing. It was light, comfortable, supportive, and protective. It moved with her, didn’t pinch anywhere that she’d noticed, and even though she’d slept a few feet from the fire, she’d grown neither chilled nor overheated. If it wasn’t for sleeping on the ground, she could have counted it a very restful sleep.

Still, she could feel her muscles protesting to the hard bed, even after making it softer, and wished she could have run through ten minutes of her yoga to relieve the ache.

She turned and made her way back to the side of the stone, glancing at Alain, but he’d turned to say something to Bear and was paying her no mind. Taking the opportunity presented, Lauren lifted her leg to rest it along the top, as if she were a ballet dancer stretching along a barre and ran through a series of quick stretches to loosen her hips, thighs and back.

By the time she’d finished the opposite side, she felt warm and soft, supple through the spine, and sat to dry her pants and feet with a wisp of air before putting her boots back on. It wasn’t until she looked up she realized she had an audience. “Damn, y’all!” she squeaked at the six intrigued faces. “Give a girl a fright, why don’t you!”

“You are very bendy,” Rickon blurted.

Godrick slapped him in the back of the head. “Rude!”

“T’wasn’t!” he denied.

“Rude,” the other four agreed.

Lauren turned to collect the lengths of bandages and shrug into her coat, fighting not to laugh. They’d chased away her embarrassment with their amusing reaction.

“It wasn’t _meant_ to be rude,” Rickon grumbled, looking contrite when she turned around.

“I’m not offended,” Lauren smiled. “You’re not the first person to say the same. It’s why Loki had Hogun trainin’ me. Apparently, my _bendy_ spine is an asset in his style.”

“As I have seen Hogun bend nearly backward to avoid a blow without giving ground, I would have to agree with that,” Eldric smirked.

Her grin took on a wicked twist. “Well, I’m too much a lady to brag, but I’d give Hogun a run for his money if y’all knew how to limbo.”

“What’s a limbo?” Cerg asked.

“It's a combination game slash party dance. People try to pass face up under a low bar without touchin’ or knockin’ it off its stand. As people get knocked outta the game, the bar gets lower to the ground and it gets harder and harder to pass underneath.” She demonstrated by lowering her hand. “Hogun may be able to bend backward, but I can go all the way over and back again.”

Bear arched a brow. “I think you tease us, my lady.”

“Are you callin’ me a liar, Bear?” she asked, mimicking his arched brow.

“I would never!” he gasped but the twinkle in his eye was mocking.

Thrusting the bandages at Alain, Lauren bent over backward, kicked up into a handstand, and landed in almost the exact spot she started from. It tugged a little at the wound around her neck, and she rose to shove her hood out of her face, her chin up and smile smug, only to blush a bright red when they all stood there staring with their mouths agape.

“Holy…” Godrick whispered.

“Norns…” Rickon finished.

She couldn’t help but laugh, finally falling to sit in the grass, their faces just too funny. “Oh! Y’all should see yourselves!”

Rickon seemed to shake himself free of the shock first as he lowered to his knees beside her, his grin wide. “I see the others spoke the truth. You are feeling better after your midnight gardening.”

Lauren giggled a final time as she nodded. “My ribs don’t hurt at all anymore. This is still sore though.” She tentatively touched the edge of one of the squares that, surprisingly, hadn’t fallen off in her impromptu show of flexibility.

“May I?” He reached out but paused to wait for her permission before checking where the cut on her skull had been and gone, then gently, and finally firmly, pushed against her ribcage. “That’s incredible. Even Thor would take three days to heal from such an injury. I had planned to leave the bandages over your burn until we stopped to camp tonight, but I think I’d best check them now.”

She shrugged her coat off and only flinched a couple of times when the bandages stuck and tugged as he lifted them carefully away. Once he finished and didn’t say anything, Lauren glanced at Rickon who was gaping for the second - or possibly third - time that morning. A quick peek at the others, showed the same faces.

“What? Y’all are creepin’ me out,” she whispered, afraid to look.

“My lady,” Rickon murmured, drawing her attention. “Forgive us our astonishment. Yesterday when we cleaned and covered this for you, I can honestly say I was afraid it would scar. You are not yet fully of Asgard, nor do we have access to healers the calabre of which could keep this from leaving an ugly reminder, but now…” He shook his head in wonder. “The flesh is soft, pink, and new. Already the edges knit together. The deep wounds are filled, and the redness of infection gone. It is likely the newness of the skin that is causing you pain. It will be tender for a while - or, well, so I would assume, but with how you’ve healed, I can only make a guess. Still, I can say with certainty now, there will be no lasting damage from what Sigyn has done.”

“Oh…” Lauren’s world spun once hard then righted swiftly. “I… I hadn’t even thought about scarrin’. Oh, I’m so happy it won’t. That would be terrible for Loki to see all the time!” She threw her arms around Rickon. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“I didn’t do it, my lady. It was all you!” he squeaked, flailing a little.

She drew back, realizing she’d made him uncomfortable. “Sorry. I’m a hugger.” She shrugged, but they didn’t get the joke.

It made her wonder if there was a way to turn Midgardian films into Asgardian entertainment. These people were missing out on excellent Disney time.

“We’ll let that breathe while I mix up a salve to help protect the new skin.”

She smiled and nodded, then looked around at the others. “Is there somethin’ I can do to help with breakfast?”

Again the six of them exchanged grins before Bear chuckled. “Can you boil water, my lady?”

Lauren smirked. “Like a champ!”

***

Thankfully they didn’t know what ‘like a champ’ meant or they may have called her on her cockiness. Getting a pot to boil water when you couldn’t get it too close to the fire or it would scorch, while too far away it never got hot enough, was tricky and frustrating. She eventually prevailed with only one slight black mark to show where she’d tried to burn the thing.

The soup they’d made was different but edible containing another fish, something dried from one of their many hidden stores, some root vegetables Eldric had dug up out in the forest, and something that looked suspiciously like the same herbs Rickon had used to make the pain tea.

While it wasn’t pancakes with wildflower honey and fresh cream, it filled the hole in her stomach, though eating was a might bit interesting. Alain fashioned cups of a sort from leaves allowing then to drink their breakfast, using hands and fingers to dip out chunks of fish or vegetable. By the time they finished each had enjoyed two or more cup fulls, and Lauren was pleasantly sated.

"Now, my lady," Bear began from across the fire. "Tell me of this… call you felt last night."

All eyes turned to her, making her nervous, but she lifted her chin. "It was just a… a voice in the distance. There was an urgency to it, a gentle pull. It said _come,_ and I… I don't think I can ignore it."

"Why?"

She fiddled with her fingers. "It felt… familiar." Last night when it had been so fresh and startling, she hadn't taken the time to analyze the call, but now she knew she had to go there, to those distant mountains.

Even now, if she closed her eyes and set her hands to the earth, she knew it would pull at her.

When no one spoke, she glanced up at the six faces, each smirking or outright grinning at her. "Why is it y'all look like you're fixin' on causin' trouble?" They wore the same face Lafayette used to before he broke into Teddy's cabin and stole himself some moonshine.

"We've the honour of joining you on your quest, Lady Lauren. That in itself gives us joy," Cerg smiled.

"But… it's probably gonna be dangerous." She couldn't understand how they weren't wanting to go home.

"My lady," Eldric murmured as he rose and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "Asgardians _live_ for this kind of thing. It is in our very blood and bones. To follow you on your journey, to bear witness to the Goddess you will become?" He smiled as he shook his head, wonder showing on his face. "That is the kind of quest that will see our names in song. We will follow you to the very end of the known worlds if we must."

She stared up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Indeed," Godrick smiled, coming off the ground with more grace than a man his size should be able to. "We are with you till the end. Whether that be of this journey or our natural lives."

Lauren jerked back and shook her head. "No. No dyin'. I won't allow it."

"It is a great honour to die in battle. Even greater to die protecting a Goddess."

She shot Bear a hard look. "No. I won't do it again. Not for one of y'all."

"Do? Do what?" Eldric asked.

"That blessin' Skogkogen bestowed. Loki called it," she frowned trying to remember, "Stille somethin'."

Eldric stiffened. "The Stille Forbi?"

"Yeah, that one. I used it to help a doe pass on. Don't ask me to do it for one of y'all." Tears burned her eyes and made her nose feel full of cotton. "Please," she whispered, looking them each in the face. "I… I don't know if I could do it. I don't want to do it."

Bear crossed the distance and took hold of her hands. "I swear to you, lady. Each of us will do our utmost to stay with you. No one goes looking for death, it is simply that we do not fear it. Not fearing death allows us to fight at our best."

The truth of his words rang in her ears and made her shoulders sag. "Alright. I guess that's all I can ask."

"For a moment, I almost believed you would defy death for us with your vehemence, Lady Lauren," Alain chuckled.

She lifted her chin, once again studying each face before speaking from somewhere deep inside her. "As much as this is my quest and y'all are my guard, as much as it's y'alls job to keep me safe, I feel the same. I will fight to see we _all_ make it back to Asgard as much as any of y'all. If it's somethin' within my power, you're damn right I'd defy death to see it happen." She gave them all a final hard look before walking away, needing a minute to settle whatever the feral feeling rising up in her chest was back into the slumber they'd roused it from. 

It wasn't time for it to wake, and knowing that scared her enough to see it backing off.

***

Loki felt the whiplash of power rise and jerked to a stop, thankful the halls were empty when he had to reach out and grab the wall. "Lauren?"

Her resolve in whatever matter she spoke on was a foundation stone so strong it stirred the deepest depths of her magic. It was so old and powerful he could almost smell it across the cosmos.

Ancient and compelling, he wished he could be there, witness whatever had drawn it forth. In that instant, he knew she was exactly where she needed to be.

Some of the pain and guilt wrapped around his heart slipped away. The rest lessened its tight grip on his chest and made it easier to breathe.

She was going to be alright, but he knew it would be some time before he saw her again. The urgency that had filled her yesterday had become something new. Curiosity and determination. Excitement. A little fear.

He couldn't stop the small smile that quirked his lips. "Have fun on your adventure, my love. Be safe, my heart. Come home soon, my valkyrie. I will be waiting."

He resumed his heading with a lighter step and new hope in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst

* * *

 

Loki let it go another full day before he felt himself in control enough to face the person he hated more than any other in all the realms.

People gave him a wide berth, looks of sympathy, and murmurs of condolence when they couldn't avoid him that made him want to scream that first day. Lauren wasn't dead, but they were treating him like a widow at best and a villain at worst for having lost her in the first place.

He hadn't lost her. She had been taken from him. The second time he'd growled those words to the court, sending a bite of ice whipping through the air with them, they had all stopped their incessant need to flap their lips.

In the back of his mind, he listened to Lauren as best he could. There were often times she was relatively quiet, engaged in her moment with nothing exciting happening. Likely travelling, focused on her surroundings.

At those times, Loki felt the most relaxed for he was not constantly worrying about her safety. If she wasn't concerned, neither was he.

But that left him the opportunity to brood and stew about the woman waiting in the dungeons below.

Lauren was gone two days. Two days in which she was no longer in arms reach — two nights when he avoided their empty bed in favour of star charts.

Socks had taken to clinging to his shoulder, the kitten refusing to be abandoned to the confines of a lonely room.

Loki didn't mind the company. His furry body was warm and often purring, staving off the feeling of loneliness without suffocating him with words and the need to speak. He found he enjoyed Sif's company for the same reason.

She would join him at this or that task without comment, though she forced food on him each time, scowling at whatever bottle or glass sat near at hand. She likely worried he was becoming a drunkard, but that was not the case. Yes, the fortifying beverage of choice was strong, but it was one cup taken over several hours, not multiple bottles in a short period.

He had no desire to become a lush - as Lauren would say - but the burn of the alcohol gave him an illusion of warmth where there was none.

His heart had cooled with Lauren gone but would warm again with her return. Still, he hoped that coating of ice would help him do what came next.

For the past day, he'd been sorting through Sigyn's magic school mayhem, sending out more requests for rejected applicants to return for another round of testing, while sifting through the chaos that was the woman's files.

Had no one ever taught her about functional organization? But then, Sigyn had always been one to prefer the menial labour jobs be taken care of by someone… _less_ than her.

After wading through reams of documents and forcing the spell to break that kept her private files away from prying eyes, Loki had questions. Many, many questions. When he returned from searching her house, he had more.

Now, he walked into the cell block, for once without a purring kitten on his shoulder, carrying the equivalent of what passed for a tablet on Asgard. It had all the capabilities of Stark technology, ran off what amounted to Asgardian WIFI, and gave him access to a font of information.

At the door to her prison, a cell with half as fine of furniture as what Loki had once enjoyed, he flicked his fingers and settled into a chair, determined to have his answers without killing her.

He had little desire to ever touch the woman again, and hoped she would be reasonable and just give him his answers without him resorting to more extreme methods.

He created a small table, fine China teacup - very much like that of Lauren's Gran - and sipped at the hot beverage within before looking up. Sigyn hated to be ignored.

When, after a moment of pretending to read Loki looked up, it was to find her glaring at him, her mouth moving but no sound emerged from the cell. He arched a brow at the nearby guard station.

"Apologies, Prince Loki. She's been exceptionally… vocal." The man pressed a few keys upon the console, and the shrill sound of Sigyn's voice echoed through the cell block.

"- dare you ignore me!"

"I will ignore you if I wish. You are nothing but a prisoner, now. Without rights or freedoms to demand anything of the Crown of Asgard," Loki said, much calmer than he felt.

Her teeth snapped together. "Have you come to apologize?"

"Apologize for..?"

"Almost killing me." She rose from her cot to approach the cell wall. "I'll forgive you. Your anger was understandable. You needed time to get that woman out of your head."

"That woman is my wife." He set the teacup down carefully. "And I assure you. Had I wanted you dead, you would be, but we have things to discuss."

"Humph," she huffed, her nose jerking into the sky. "I do not understand why her spell on you hasn't broken. You should be free of her by now."

Loki stared at her for a long, unblinking moment. "You're a fool, Sigyn."

"I beg your pardon!"

"You think the love I have for my Ástvinur is a spell? She is the second half of my soul. She is the heart of me. The light in my darkness. It is no _spell_! It is life! It is my life, and you took her from me! I have every right to kill you where you stand. To maim, torture. To give you every bit of pain I promised. Inflict every ounce of it you have caused me in the two days since her absence. Be grateful you are not now bleeding out on the floor of my laboratory!" he roared, swiftly losing his temper.

"Prince."

Fandral shifted in the shadows, drawing Loki back from the edge he walked, noting the frost climbing the outer edges of her cell.

"I am not here to speak about Lauren." He settled back into his chair, vanishing the cup of frozen tea and laying down the tablet. "I am curious as to what you have been doing at the academy?"

She immediately took on an air of indifference. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Turning the common people away? Accepting only those who can pay your enrollment fee? Come now, Sigyn. Do you think me stupid? Did you think the people would not come asking assistance from the Master of Magic?"

She scoffed a snort. "Master of Magic. Is that why you stole mine? Where you so concerned I was better than you?"

Loki smiled a baring of teeth. "If you were, I never would have been able to take it." Then, he flicked his wrist and a small glass jar, barely the size of a beer mug, stoppered with a wax covered cork rested in his palm. Within writhed red wisps, twisting and turning. "Such a small thing, one's magic."

She charged the shield and was bounced back by the jolt of electricity when she hit it. "Give it back! Give me back my magic!"

"Give me what I want, and I'll consider it."

She was never getting her magic back. What he held in his hand was no more than an illusion. Magic wasn't a thing to be caged in a jar, and what he'd taken from her had already returned to the ether.

Powerful Sigyn might have been, but a good student she was not. She learned only enough to get what she wanted; consequences be damned.

"What do you want?" she asked, picking herself off the floor.

"The truth. Was it always about the money?"

She sat regally in her seat, looking much the worse for wear after her dance with the force field. "The elite came looking for assurances. I gave it to them; for a price." She tried in vain to smooth down her unruly hair.

"That isn't how magic works, and you know it!" Loki snapped.

She waved a dismissive hand. "It had nothing to do with their magic. A child had it or did not. I simply provide a place free from the _common_ people for the elite to send their precious brood."

At least he knew the children housed within the academy would be mostly competent. "And what became of these funds you received?"

"I grew accustomed to a certain style of living here in the palace. I was your mother's favourite."

"Lie," he said, tipping the bottle, making her stiffen. "You were never her favourite. Sif held that honour."

"Favourite student," she clarified.

Again her words rang with falsehoods, but they brought with them images of things he didn't understand — an argument leading to his mother sending Sigyn angrily away.

"Perhaps once," he murmured, observing her, "but not at the end."

"You're mistaken." She lifted her chin, radiating defiance.

Loki rose to his feet. "How far back does the bribery go? Did Mother find out? Did she know?" Sigyn refused to look at him. Loki waggled the bottle. "Come now. An answer is needed."

"Yes, she found out! Damn you!" Sigyn charged to her feet but stopped before touching the barrier again. "She found out and banished me! Stripped me of my title as Teacher's Apprentice, and ejected me from the palace!"

"Then how are you still here? How did you become the Teacher?"

She smiled, and it sent a cold rush of trepidation up his spine. "Why, you helped, my love. She banished me the same day she died. Frigga never had the chance to tell anyone, running to save Thor's precious Jane. How happy she must be in her afterlife to know the woman she sacrificed her life for isn't even with her son any longer."

"Bitch," Loki hissed.

She laughed and sneered at him. "I was ever so upset when the guards came to inform me of the _tragic_ event."

Loki went through the barrier like it was paper, pining Sigyn to the wall of her cell as alarms screamed around him. Then, he held up the jar and let it tip slowly from his fingers. It smashed into shards in the same instant the alarms were silenced.

"Oops," he murmured. "Butterfingers." She shrieked and swiped at his face, but Loki waved a hand and froze her in place. "Your crimes just keep piling up, woman. We wouldn't want assaulting the Prince of Asgard on that list."

"Wouldn't we?" she snarled.

He had a moment of nostalgia, having bantered like this with her before. It made him sad to see how far she'd fallen.

Loki stepped back, leaving her where she was. "We were friends once. I truly was happy to see you when I returned. Lauren was happy to know I hadn't spent my entire childhood alone. She would have welcomed you, befriended you because you were important to me. Pity you allowed this foolish fantasy to prevail. No." He shook his head. "Pity I ever gravitated to you in the first place. It has always been about power with you."

"What else is there?" she asked, frowning at him as if he were daft.

"Many things. So many things," he sighed, knowing it was foolish to try and explain. "Tell me about the files you have at home."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "You may think you are clever, but I could smell your secrets the moment I entered your home. The tricky little double back spell on the door hidden in the wall of your office was clever. But you should have known that bit of mischief was no match for me."

Her jaw clenched. "My private files have nothing to do with magic school. We're done talking. You broke my magic!"

"Don't be so melodramatic. I didn't break it. It was never real, to begin with. You cannot save the magic of another, just as you cannot use what is stolen. What is gone is gone. You are as mortal as the next person." A flick of fingers saw the shards of glass shimmer out of existence.

She screamed foul obscenities at him until he ran out of patience and silenced her. "You can tell me willingly about the files, or I will take it from you." Anger and defiance filled her eyes. "So be it."

Loki stepped forward and laid his hand on her forehead. He frowned when nothing happened. It was a blank wall. Nothing came to him, as if all her memories had been erased.

He pulled back to glare at her, disliking the smug way she smiled at him and released her voice. "What did you do?"

"Problem, my love?" She batted her lashes.

Green magic wrapped around his hands, and he lifted them to her head. The spell that greeted him was vast and complex, created by a master, and the signature was familiar.  

"Mother? Mother shielded your mind?"

"She did it at my request to protect me from _you_."

Loki reeled back. "What?"

Her eyes watered, and her expression became pleading. "Lady Frigga, please. I'm so worried one day Loki will slip into darkness. I don't want him to use my magic against us. If Thor needs a sorcerer to assist him, who better than me?"

He took another step back. "No. No, she wouldn't have. She believed in me!"

Her smile was cruel. "She prepared for every possible outcome."

Loki fell out of Sigyn's cell and would have landed on his knees if not for Fandral catching him. He quickly shoved the man away. "Do not touch me!"

"Loki, she's full of shit. She has to be," Fandral encouraged.

He shook his head, heart breaking. The one person he'd never thought could turn against him had done so, and he hadn't even known. "Leave me be," he spat, voice hoarse. A wave of his hand saw the shield repaired and Sigyn freed from his spell before Loki stumbled through a portal and vanished.

***

Thor looked up at the sound of running feet to find Fandral charging toward him. A running Fandral was never a good thing as the swain only did so when something was very wrong.

He stepped away from the group of courtiers complaining about something inane and waited for the blond to catch his breath.

"Thor. It's Loki."

His heart clenched. How much more could his brother take before he broke? "Tell me."

Away from curious ears, Fandral related everything that Loki had learned from Sigyn. When finished, Thor felt physically ill. Had their mother done that? Loki's most staunch supporter had taken such steps?

"He disappeared from the cell block. No one knows where he went."

Thor nodded slowly. "I know." He knew every one of Loki's bolt holes and just where to look. "Thank you, my friend, for being there for him. I shall take it from here." Then he shot a glance at the people waiting less patiently - trying to look as if they were not hoping to overhear the conversation. "Would you do me the favour of dealing with them?"

"It would be my pleasure, Thor," Fandral smirked and marched toward them, leaving Thor an exit he escaped out of and off the balcony.

Before going to find Loki, Thor circled the citadel and landed in the rose garden where his father was pruning a hedge. “Father.”

“Thor.” Odin shot him a confused look. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I was. I’ve had distressing news.”

“Lauren?” he asked, dropping the shears in a basket.

“Loki. He went to deal with Sigyn. Did you know Mother cast a spell protecting Sigyn’s mind from him? Do you know why she would have done it? How? When she more than any of us believed so strongly in him?” Almost yelling, Thor took a deep breath and reined in his anger.

“She did believe in him. That is why she cast the spell.” Odin walked over to a stone bench and sat, inviting Thor to join him. “Sigyn’s worries, she said, were unfounded, but it eased Sigyn’s mind, she would do so for her favourite student.”

“That is not how she explained it to Loki.”

Odin paled. “I see. Another perceived betrayal?”

“How would you perceive it?” he snapped. “Loki has been treated too harshly for too long by this family! He is hurting and broken and now this? I’m surprised he does not wash his hands of us and leave!”

Odin grabbed his arm when Thor tried to fly off. “Explain. You speak of more than what has occurred today. What do you know, Thor?”

He shook his head. “It is an assumption. I have no proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“I think… I _believe_ Loki was forced under the influence of the sceptre to invade Midgard,” he murmured. Saying the words out loud made them sound right. Final. They rang with truth and explained so much of what happened in those days. “He killed so many people. Innocent people. He did such evil, yet only a few years later, he finds his Ástvinur? How? If everything we know about Dark Gods is true, how does he fall _that far_ and remain worthy?”

“Because the fall was not his doing,” Odin whispered. “He showed no remorse when he returned. Even the way he spoke to Frigga seemed… odd.”

“It was only after her death he appeared to return to himself. She was everything to him. This, this must be devastating to him."

Odin suddenly sat up and waved a hand. A small book appeared he plucked from where it floated and quickly began to rifle through the pages. "Here." He pulled a leaf from the hedge and placed it between the pages. "Take him this. Tell him to read this entry."

"Mother's journals?" Thor gasped.

"I have been selfish in keeping them to myself. I should not have kept these words from her sons."

Thor held the book with gentle hands. "We will cherish them as you do."

"I know you will." Odin patted his knee. "Now go. Loki needs you."

He rose to leave but paused to take in his father. Odin appeared far older than Thor remembered. "Are you alright, Father?"

A small smile quirked his lips. "I am old, my son. Finding out I have been so wrong about one of my children ages me a little more."

"Father. We all make mistakes. Loki forgave me mine. I'm sure he would forgive you yours."

Odin waved him away. "We shall see."

He didn't like the defeated way Odin said it but knew now was not the time. Loki needed him. He needed to see whatever Odin wanted him to within the pages of Frigga's journal.

It didn't take him long to find Loki. Though he flew over Lauren's bower, his brother was not there, likely afraid of what would come if he lost control and iced things over.

Thor flew north to where the distant mountains retained their snow-capped peaks year round and landed at the mouth of the icy cavern Loki had discovered as a teen.

He loved it because the ice was like glass, creating reflection upon reflection, causing endless amounts of mischief for the unaware. Having been there many times, Thor knew the layout and made his way down the twisting tunnels to the center where a nicely appointed cavern appeared a replica of Loki's early bedchamber.

Sprawled in a chair, Loki sat with his head in his hands, everything within reach covered in a thick layer of frost.

"Brother."

Loki looked up and wiped his nose. "Thor."

Face wet and nose red, Thor's heart broke for him all over again. He said nothing as he made his way closer and sat in the chair Loki created for him. For the first time, Thor noticed there was one of everything within the cavern. One chair. One lamp. One bed. One cup. This was not a place Loki had ever thought to bring another person. It was a place of lonely solitude.

The thought made him sad, knowing this was how Loki had seen his life even in his youth.  

“Fandral went running to you?”

“I’m glad he did. I wish you would have come to me instead.”

“I couldn’t,” Loki whispered. “Out of everyone… Mother?”

The pain in his voice seemed to rasp right from Loki’s soul. “She did not betray you, brother. Here. Father sent this.”

Loki frowned but accepted the book. “Mother’s journal?”

“I think he thought you’d believe it easier if it came from Mother herself. He marked the page for you.”

They sat in silence as Loki read; Thor trying hard not to stare at the tears tracking down Loki’s cheeks. His brother had never been one to be overly emotive, but he’d never been afraid to cry either. As children, he’d teased him for it. As adults, Thor thought how strong Loki must be to give life to such emotion.

Asgardians were emotional people, but there were still levels by which Thor was measured. A strong, stoic King was expected. Would he shed tears in public? Yes, but the reason behind it would have to be a mighty one for the people to find it acceptable.

“She did it to appease her favourite student, not as a precaution against me.” Loki appeared to be moments away from shattering into pieces, his hands shaking and breathing shallow.

“She loved you and trusted you and believed so strongly in you, Loki. Never doubt that again.”

Loki shook his head, eyes closed, and book clutched to his chest. “Never.”

“Father offered us the other journals to read if we wish.”

“I wish,” rasped from Loki.

Thor gently laid his hand on Loki’s arm. “Do you want to see it? Her funeral?”

Blue eyes full of grief swung to him. “I don’t think I could handle feeling your hatred of me today.”

“I was wrong, Loki. So wrong back then. So wrong,” Thor whispered, his vision swimming with tears. He could no longer hold back, keep what he needed to know from blurting from his mouth and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Loki glanced away. “Tell you what?”

“About the Chitauri. The sceptre. The torture.” The way Loki stiffened, seeming to become one with the ice around him had Thor’s heart plummeting.

“How did you find out?”

“Norns! It’s true then?” Thor whispered, unable to keep the horror from his voice.

A quiet chuckle slipped from Loki’s lips. “Well done, Thor. You tricked the Trickster. Nice.”

“Loki, don’t make light of this! Why didn’t you tell me?”

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Because I didn’t want you trying to make this out as your fault, which I know you will do. It was never your fault.”

“But you… the Bifröst…”

“Exactly!” he snapped. “Me! I fell from the Bifröst! It was my choice to let go, and because of it, I paid a dear price. But the price brought me Lauren so I would gladly pay it again. Do not try and carry this on those shoulders, Thor. I won’t allow it!” Blue eyes flashed green before Loki thrust himself from his chair and stalked once around the room.  

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“Someday. Not now.”

“Okay.”

Loki stopped to stare at him, brow arched. “That’s it? Just _okay_? You won’t badger me to give you all the details?”

“No.” He shook his head as he rose to stand with his brother. “It is your story to tell, Loki. When you’re ready to tell it, I will be here to listen.”

More tension leaked from Loki’s stiff frame. “Thank you.”

Unable to help himself, Thor dragged Loki in for a tight hug. “You’re my brother. I would do anything for you, Loki. Fight any battle. Go to any lengths. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Norns forgive me; I do,” he whispered.

Thor drew back to look at him, the declaration causing a trickle of fear in his heart. “Loki?”

He shook his head. “Not now. It is all connected. I need… I need to focus on Asgard and Lauren. There is time yet.”

“Time until what?”

“Thor,” Loki warned.

Thor grabbed his shoulder when he made to turn away. “What did you see?”

He hung his head. “It was not a premonition, brother. I lived through it. I know what comes, but now is not… I can’t… not yet.”

“Alright, Loki.” He wouldn’t push him, but even without his brother’s gift of foresight, Thor knew whatever was coming would be bad. “What will you do about Sigyn? Can you break the spell Mother cast?”

Loki relaxed and shook his head as they returned to their seats. “Not without destroying her mind. It may even kill her.”

“And you’re certain you cannot figure out who she was blackmailing from the files?”

“With a year's worth of time? Maybe, but if you wish to know who is behind the weapons headed for Laris, I need names to go with those files. She’s coded each to a specific person, but the code means little to me.”

“So what will you do? Play to her feelings and pretend you’ve cast off your wife?”

The horrified look on Loki’s face said that wasn’t an option. “Even to get what we need, I couldn’t, Thor. I would likely kill her the moment she touched me. As it is, I’ve nearly killed her twice.”

“Then what do we do?”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I do not think I can continue with her. It is getting harder to look at her, knowing what she did to Lauren. Having one of the others speak with her may work, but she knows us all. Knows how to play against our weaknesses. Look what she did to me with but a few well-chosen words.”

“You think we need an outside observer? Someone she knows nothing about?” Loki nodded slowly, his hand over his eyes as he leaned on the arm of his chair. “And where are we to find this miracle worker?”

“There is only one person I can think of. One person who within minutes gleaned information from her source he didn’t even know he was giving up.”

“Who?” Thor frowned.

Loki sighed and looked at the ceiling. “She will want to kick my ass. I may just let her.”

“Loki?”

He rolled his head to the side. “The Widow, brother. Natasha Romanoff.”

***

Lauren crouched to fill the water skins, happy to find the world had an abundance of water, clean and fresh without needing to be boiled before drinking. Unlike Earth, this world had none of the pollutants nor microbes that could, potentially, give one the skitters. Of course, asking that question had led to a host of confusion for _skitters_ was another euphemism the Asgardians didn’t use, then caused a fresh round of red to fill her face when she had to explain that she meant the poops.

After Rickon and Godrick quit laughing, Bear had kindly explained that no, the water here was perfectly safe to drink, stating if she could handle drinking Fandral’s brew - yes, they’d heard about that - then her stomach was plenty strong enough to fight off any bacteria that might give her issues of the bowels.

As they only had six water skins, she’d taken to sharing Eldric’s for the half-elf could go longer with less water than the others, and unlike the others, she had not found a miniaturized survival kit hidden in any of the pouches or pockets within her clothing.

Odd, when Loki had thought of everything else.

When they’d begun their march yesterday morning, the men had been concerned for her comfort, keeping the pace relatively slow. It would be three days to make the settlement, but when Bear had called his first halt only to find Lauren wasn’t even winded, they’d picked up the pace.

So far, she was doing better than they were, but then she wasn’t marching through warm forests in full armour. Doing things like filling water skins while they rested made her feel useful and like she was contributing.

After spending last night in a small clearing where she’d slept without dreams of strange misty lands, today’s trek through the trees hadn’t wasted any time.

She looked up and froze, staring at the strange creatures across the creek. They were small, no more than a foot tall with large black eyes and flat faces. Long, skinny, pointed ears twisted and twitched toward her and away. They blended well with the rocks at the edge of the river, their charcoal grey limbs and bellies mottled with browns. What fur they had looked to have had a pair of clippers run over it, for it was no taller than a brush cut. She wondered if it was soft to the touch or more bristly. It looked prickly, like the early growth of Bucky’s beard.

When one hopped up to a rock, then sat in a very human-like manner, she smiled. “Well, aren’t y’all just funky little fuzzies.”

The five of them all looked at her, seeming startled by her words. Then, the one on the rock held up the little green lizard it was holding. “Katput.”

“Katput,” she mimicked like she would Felix when the cat meowed at her.

All five creatures grew very excited, each making the same sound, the smaller ones bouncing on four feet, while the other two danced on their hind feet. It appeared they could walk on two feet or four, and when she looked back to the one with the lizard, she noticed it had opposable thumbs. It smiled before biting the head off the lizard.

The crunch made Lauren’s stomach lurch as she let out a squeak and sharp, “Ewww!”

“Katput,” the one on the rock said, holding out the last of the lizard.

“Um, no. No, I’m fine. Thank you,” Lauren shook her head, ignoring the blood dripping down the creature’s fist.

It seemed to shrug as if to say _your loss_ and happily munched down on the lizard a second time.

Lauren nearly lost her lunch and quickly went back to filling the water skins. A small splash had her looking up to see the two little ones playing in the stream. They used their hands like children, scooping water up and throwing it at each other, making her wonder if they were juvenile; if they were the offspring of the others.

She didn’t have long to ponder when the one closest to the current of the stream slipped and fell in. The entire group was _katputting_ in distress and Lauren acted without thought, rushing into the knee-deep water, fighting the bit of current to scoop the little one up under the arms and return him to the other side of the stream, careful to keep its face away from her just in case it decided to bite the rescuer.

Lauren slogged out of the stream and set the little pudgeball down on dry land. “There you go. You gotta be more careful in the future,” she murmured, chancing a light pat to the creature's head, finding the fur was both soft and bristly.

The rest of the troop trotted over, and the one who had been eating the lizard came to a stop at her feet. It reached up and lightly stroked her leg as if in thanks before herding what had to be the baby back into the forest. Each one left with soft calls of _katput_ , sounding very grateful.

It made her smile fondly after them. “Funky little critters,” she giggled before turning to cross the river. On the far side, near the waterskins, Bear stood with his arms crossed, grinning at her.

“Making friends with the locals?” he teased.

“Couldn’t let the little bugger drown,” she smiled, accepting his hand when she made it to his side. A whisper of words and her feet and legs were dry by the time she crouched to gather the skins. “Do you know what they were?”

“Locals call them Braums. They’re omnivorous, eating lizards and insects as well as crops, making them a bit of a nuisance. The big one that touched you? She was the female. That was her kit you saved. She along with her two consorts, will raise them another year before chasing them off to find their own mates.”

“Two males?” Lauren smirked. “Fancy.” Bear laughed and took three of the skins. “How do y’all know so much about Fent’lar?”

“We were all stationed here at one time or another. It helps remove the smell of _new meat_ when you’re fresh into the army.”

“Does that mean there’s an outpost or somethin’ on this world?” she asked, wondering why they hadn’t said anything sooner.

“No, my lady. At one point, yes, but Fent’lar ousted us from here years ago. It was a constant battle, and Asgard got tired of wasting resources on a planet only the outlaws wanted.”

She nodded in understanding. “Pity. It would have been nice to send a message home, lettin’ people know we’re okay.”

“Even if we could, it would take days before the message arrived. Our technology is advanced but only Heimdall and the power of the Bifröst can traverse the distance in an instant. Outposts usually have to wait at least a little while for a response, unless urgent in which case we, again, depend on Heimdall.”

“How does that work with Heimdall?” she asked as they rejoined the others.

“He’s a God, milady. It’s his gift,” Alain smiled when he took back his skin.

She frowned in confusion. “But… what happens if he dies? Is he the only one who can use the Bifröst?”

Alain shook his head. “No, no. The Bifröst can be run by any number of people. One need only cry out to the person on duty to have the observatory honing in on their location. Heimdall stands as Guardian because of his eyes. There are few races left that could sneak past him. The last were the Dark Elves.”

They were quiet for a moment, likely remembering that time and the people they lost. Cerg nodded his thanks when she handed him his skin.

“And it is quite possible when Heimdall has children, one of them will inherit his gifts.”

She sat beside Eldric and handed him the water. “Yeah?” He tilted his head, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Stave told me Heimdall asked for permission to have a woman join him in Asgard,” Bear said, grinning when they all turned to look at him.

“Who?” Godrick asked. “If he sought Thor’s permission, she’s not of Asgard.”

Bear shrugged. “A woman from Midgard, is what I heard.”

Lauren frowned, then gasped, her hands flying to her mouth before she gave a wild giggle.

“Do you know something we don’t, Lady Lauren?” Rickon smirked.

“Maybe!” she laughed. Loki had said Heimdall had been working with Maria Hill to see her family returned to Shield custody. Could it be the formidable agent who had caught Heimdall’s eye?

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Bear asked.

She shook her head. “If it’s who I think it is, y’all are gonna be some impressed by his darin’.”

“Well, now I am even more curious,” Bear snickered.

“Agent Hill is a formidable woman. Tough. Strong. She’s kinda like Sif, but… louder,” Lauren giggled. “She’s not afraid to tell you like it is, and if you don’t like it, that’s too bad. Maria’s amazin’. I can see why she would have drawn the Guardian’s eye. She’ll give Heimdall a run for his money.” She was kind of sad to miss it.

“She sounds much like you, Lady Lauren. Heimdall is a lucky man, indeed.”

She smiled up at Eldric, a light blush on her cheeks. “That’s sweet, but I’m nothin’ like Maria. She’s way more self-assured than I am. She’s strong and commandin’. I’d like to be like her when I grow up.” She sighed and drank deeply from the skin when Eldric held it out, unaware of the frowns the men exchanged.

“We should continue on. Eldric, your estimate?” Bear asked.

The half-elf had been on his way up a tree when she’d headed to fill the water skins, checking on the path ahead.

“If we push, we can make it to the settlement tonight, allowing Cerg the time to do a little reconnaissance. Lady Lauren has surpassed my expectations with her ability to keep up. We have made better time than I assumed we would.”

Lauren gave a proud little smirk and hopped to her feet. “I’m ready.”

“You’re so perky,” Rickon chuckled. “Even your hair bounces.”

She giggled and let her braid swing before taking Peaches from Cerg. The serpent had been making the rounds, riding comfortably within the armour of each man - including Alain who was the most nervous when it came to the viper - instead of around Lauren’s neck, her skin still tender and new.

She gave the snake a cuddle, then let him slither into her hood where he could ride for a while. “Better perky than a grumpy Gus.”

“I think it is just your inner goodness coming out has happy bubbles, my lady.”

“Oh, hush, Bear,” she blushed.

“Few people would rush to rescue a Braum kit,” he teased.

“You rescued a Braum?” Alain grinned. “They’re cute but rather useless.”

“Don’t say that!” she gasped. “Everythin’ has a purpose. You may not know what it is, but I’m sure it’s there.”

“So says the Earth Mother,” Eldric chuckled.

She blushed a little brighter and fiddled with the end of her braid. “Stop teasin’.”

He shook his head. “I’m not. You are becoming more intuitive to nature and the world with each passing day. I think Fent’lar is helping you grow, my lady.”

“Really?” she whispered, hands worrying together.

“You had an entire conversation with a Braum,” Bear chuckled. “Eldric is certainly right.”

“That’s not sayin’ much. I have conversations with animals all the time. I’m sure once in a while Felix would like me to shut up.”

“Felix?” Godrick asked.

“My cat on Earth. He’s fat and orange and grumpy and loves the super soldiers ‘cause they’re like big personal heaters,” she giggled.

Eldric lightly touched her shoulder. “Lady Lauren, I’m not speaking in jest. I can feel the magic in and around you. You fairly glow with it. It is very strong, and when we are away from the settlement heading toward your mystery in the mountains, I would be happy to teach you a few of the exercises I was taught when I began learning my magic.”

“Oh, Eldric that would be wonderful,” she smiled. “But why are we waitin’?”

“There may be people in the settlement capable of sensing the use of your magic. We do not want to draw attention to us,” Cerg explained.

Lauren nodded. “Understandable. Is that why you do the reconnaissance work?” They all chuckled, eyes full of amusement. “What? What’s so funny?”

“I think, my lady, we will wait until tonight to show you why I am the one doing the spying. It will be worth it, I promise.” Cerg offered a half bow and began gathering his gear.

“Y’all are being so secretive,” she murmured, looking at them through narrowed eyes.

“You will like it,” Godrick grinned and gallantly offered her his elbow. “Now, my lady, tell me. What do Braums talk about?”

She gave a happy laugh and went willingly as they continued their journey.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, more angst

* * *

 

Heimdall watched the happenings on Midgard with a heavy heart. It had been days since he'd spoken with Maria, all but promising to sweep her away to Asgard. In that time, he'd more than once witnessed her pause and frown at the ceiling or glance up to the sky. He wondered if she missed him. Wondered if she thought he'd made false claims so he could put his hands on her.

He wanted her with him, but with Lauren's disappearance, with his inability to find her, and the amount of work he had to do, was it fair to ask the lovely Maria to visit when he could not pay her the attention she so richly deserved?

Could he court a woman so openly before Loki when Lauren was lost to him?

But Heimdall could still taste Maria on his tongue. Her cries echoed in his mind. The smell of her skin and feel of her soft flesh were branded on him as surely as her name was written on his heart.

He wanted her with every fibre of his being, but did he have the right to chase his woman when he had not been able to keep Loki from losing his?

"You think heavy thoughts, my friend to brood so strongly at the edge of the world."

Heimdall turned to find Loki and Thor standing behind him and winced internally. "Forgive me, my king. My attention was elsewhere." People should not be able to sneak up on him.

"Even you deserve a break, Heimdall. Perhaps it's time you invite the pretty Agent Hill to join you."

"I have decided to postpone Maria's trip. My focus is needed here. I will continue the search for the princess."

"Heimdall," Loki murmured. "Lauren will be found in the Norns time, not ours. No amount of searching will make that happen sooner. She has found her quest and is excited about it."

"Still, Lady Maria can wait."

Thor and Loki exchanged a look.

"Should we tell her he said so?"

Loki smirked a wicked grin. "She would be far from impressed if we did."

"Ooh, perhaps we can watch as she thrashes him?"

"Mm, the mighty Heimdall, taken down by a slip of a woman."

"Stop it, you two. You know what I meant," Heimdall huffed and crossed his arms.

"Heimdall," Loki sighed. "You have a chance to be happy. Do not deny yourself because of my troubles."

The Guardian shook his head. "I will not have the time to devote to her if I am here. Better to find Lauren first."

Loki frowned but said no more, glancing instead at Thor.

"We are for Midgard. Sigyn has proved herself trickier than expected, and a refined tool is needed for her interrogation," Thor explained.

"Refined tool?" Heimdall frowned.

"The Widow," Loki murmured.

"Ah," Heimdall nodded in understanding and went to open the way. "The tower is full today. Everyone is in attendance."

"Do you know why?" Thor asked.

"I do not."

"A mission?" Loki offered, and Thor shrugged.

"We will find out soon enough."

As one they walked into the Bifröst bridge and disappeared.

***

Loki walked out of the rainbow and wind on the platform of Avengers tower and took a deep breath. “This is going to suck,” he mumbled.

“They cannot blame you for Lauren. It was not your fault, and we are doing all we can,” Thor murmured.

“You and I both know they will blame me.” It was as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning.

“They are only human, Loki. They do not understand the ways of Asgard or the Norns.” His brother patted his shoulder. “Perhaps with Natalia’s visit, she will be able to assure the others and understand our ways better.”

“Perhaps.” Or it may just bring about a large gap between Midgard and Asgard.

“It is past time the humans are made aware of the concessions we make when we come to Midgard. No, our ways are not dissimilar, but there are still discrepancies,” Thor muttered, pushing in the door.

The common room was empty when they walked in, and Loki called out, “Friday? Locate the others.”

“The team is assembled in the command center. There is a mission requiring their attention.”

“Thank you, dear,” Loki murmured, concerned now. What if Natasha could not come? What if her particular set of skills were required elsewhere?

“Do not fret. We will see what is up,” Thor said, voice and demeanour much calmer than Loki’s.

While he did not want to show how nervous he was, Loki knew he was less than his stoic self. They would all despise him for losing Lauren. They would hate him and blame him, and they would be right to. He should have been better prepared. They hadn’t even finished her lessons in elemental magic.

Loki walked onto the elevator with Thor.

Thor gripped his shoulder. “Brother, take a breath.”

“I should have done more. Trained her more. I was just so _happy_ ,” he whispered. “I thought there would be more time.” He clenched his fists and stared at the floor.

“Enough.” Thor jerked him around so they were face to face. “What happened is not your fault. You are doing all that can be done to find her. Now, act like the prince you are and lift your head. We are here for assistance. If they will not, or cannot give it because of what has befallen our Lauren, then they are not the friends I believed them to be.”

Thor slapped his cheek lightly, causing Loki to roll his eyes. “Occasionally, you manage to say something smart.”

“I have my moments,” Thor agreed, striding from the lift and down the corridor to where voices could be heard in a quiet monotone. “Friends!” Thor cried when he rounded the corner.

“Thor.” Rogers pushed up from where he was leaning against the wall. “Loki.” A small frown furrowed his brow. “Where’s Lauren?”

The question made Loki flinch. “She is-” Thor squeezed hard on his shoulder, cutting off his words.

“We have a tale to tell if you have the time to listen?” he asked, looking at Fury who shrugged.

“Arms deal going down, nothing imperative, we have time.”

Thor gave a regal tilt of his head. “Excellent. Since we left Midgard, much has happened. It was discovered that a - hopefully - small contingent of people are working to undermine Asgard’s authority. We are in the process of assisting with peace talks between two warring tribes on the planet of Laris and will be sending envoys to the world tomorrow. However, one night whilst they were out in the city, Loki and Lauren stumbled upon a group plotting to assist one faction over the other via a shipment of Asgardian weapons. Had they succeeded, the Zendally would have done great damage to the Morinian. In turn, the Morinian would have attacked our envoy, forcing Asgard to side with the Zendally. Fortunately, we stopped the ship before it could leave.”

“So even Asgard has terrorists?” Stark asked, seeming both curious and surprised.

Thor nodded. “So it would seem. Something is happening beneath the surface, and while Loki can discover much of the deception, we have one in custody who can help uncover it that much faster.”

“So why don’t you hocus pocus them?” Natasha asked. “Thought you could work your voodoo and get what you wanted from their mind?”

Loki sighed when Thor arched a brow at him. Evidently, it was his turn to take up the tale. “It is not that simple. Sigyn is my childhood friend.” He glanced at Rogers and Barnes. “My best friend. When we were younger, she convinced Frigga to protect her mind from my intrusion in the event I should fall to darkness. I cannot take what we need from her, nor will she give it up willingly, and if I try to speak with her again… I may kill her,” he said softly, his hands curling into fists.

“Why?” Barnes asked. “What did she do?”

Loki focused on the man. “She took Lauren.”

The explosion of outrage and shock set the room in an uproar. Loki grabbed for the back of a chair and pulled it out, lowering himself into it, no longer trusting the shaky legs beneath him.

“Shut up!” Barnes bellowed into the noise, causing silence to fall. “How long has she been gone?”

“Two days,” Loki murmured.

“And you’re just telling us now!” Stark snapped.

“There is nothing to be done but wait and keep looking,” Thor said, a hand on Loki’s shoulder, stable and strong when Loki felt so weak.

“What about Heimdall?” Maria asked from her place in Fury’s shadow.

“Sigyn was the second strongest magic user on Asgard. She blinded Heimdall’s eyes to Lauren and her guards. We are looking for her magic and that of one with her, but it will take time. There are over four hundred worlds in the grid,” Loki said softly.

“Was the second strongest?” Vision inquired.

Loki smiled at his hands. “I took it from her, her power. She will never again use magic against another. She is as mortal as any other now.”

It was Wanda who crossed the room and crouched at his knees. “Loki?” He glanced at her, finding eyes full of compassion. “This is not your fault.”

“She was mine to protect. And you do not know the full extent of it. Sigyn she-”

Wanda set her hand on his leg. “What she did is not your fault.”

Moisture burned his eyes, but Loki would not unbend enough to cry in this room full of people who were almost friends. Still, he tilted his head and smiled a little quirk of lips for Wanda. “Thank you, darling. I appreciate that.” Then he looked at the others. “Sigyn believed she would be my Ástvinur. When that did not happen, she believed I would set aside my wife and return to her. Delusions all of them.”

“So you need help figuring out where this Sigyn took Lauren?” Wilson asked.  

“No. I can still tell when she lies. When I asked what she had done with Lauren…” He choked a little and felt Thor’s hand tighten.

“Sigyn pushed Lauren down Yggdrasil,” Thor murmured.

Everyone blinked at them blankly.

Loki sighed and waved a hand. In the middle of the room, the world tree appeared like a hologram. “This is Yggdrasil, the world tree. All nine realms connect through magic and cosmic energy. If one knows where to look, one can traverse any number of these connections to move from, say Asgard to Midgard. It was so for Thor and I during the time of the Dark Elves. What Sigyn did was open a dimensional portal and shove Lauren into it. Thankfully, I had the foresight to have her guarded by six of Asgards best, and they went with her. Because of my intimate knowledge with such portals, I was able to calculate the distance she traversed and could deduce she landed within this range.”

A ring of white light pulsed outward from Asgard and Loki caused the tree to fade a bit more, allowing the planets within to glow like pinpricks of colour.

“That is what we are working with,” he murmured. “Though I was able to reduce the possible worlds by listening to what is happening through our bond.”

“Can’t you find her through her torque?” Barnes asked.

Loki pulled the destroyed item from nothing and held up the two serpents by the tail. “Sigyn burned them from her neck. I was not even aware such a thing possible. All I have is a faint emotional connection. She is fine and from what I can glean excited for her adventure.”

“Adventure!” Natasha snapped. “She’s stranded on a planet, who the hell knows where, and you’re acting like she’s on vacation!”

“It is not a vacation,” Thor snarled. “Lauren is following the will of the Norns. She is a Goddess in bloom, and what happens next is not for us to interfere with! We will continue to search for her, but there will be little hope in finding her before the Norns are through.”

“Will of the Norns?”

Loki glanced at Barton, the archer hard to see in the corner where he’d been leaning. “A quest. Something she must complete to become who she is meant to be.”

“Quest? Like knights and shit?” Barnes asked.

“More like your Joan of Arc. The Norns are Asgard’s equivalent to your God,” Loki explained. "The Norns have set her on a path none can deviate from, no matter how we wish it."

“Lauren is something very special. She descends from a clan once blessed by our Father. Her magic stems from Odin’s,” Thor added.

“What kind of magic?” Wanda asked.

Loki smiled at her curiosity. “She is an Earth Mother, one tied to nature. The creatures of Asgard rejoiced at her coming. Even the leviathans of our oceans rose to meet her. She tamed a Wild One, a son of Sleipner her first morning, and even now carries her first familiar. Nature sings with her passing and flowers bloom in her wake. She is a Goddess. One of stunning potential.”

“Lauren? Our Lauren?”

Loki shifted his attention to Stark. “No. My Lauren. She is so much more than you could ever fathom. Once the realms know of her, they will cry out in exaltation at her coming. She is a gift and a blessing.”

“Once she comes back.”

“Yes,” he tilted his head to Natasha. “Once I find her.”

“Did you come here just to give us an update?”

He held the suspicious green eyes. “We did not. Sigyn knows us all far too well. We could spend weeks trying to get what we need from her, but by then it could be too late to stop it should there be other plots afoot. I decided we needed outside assistance. There is only one person I could think of who could do what must be done.”

Shock widened her eyes. “Me?”

“You, Widow. Only you have ever gleaned information from me I had no desire to give up, but you took it within moments of our meeting. I believe you can get from Sigyn what she will give to no one else.

“You want me to go to Asgard?” She appeared both pleased and nervous by the invitation.

“You would be our guest, though a working one,” Thor smiled. “Whatever you might need, shall be supplied.”

“We found a host of files in Sigyn’s home, ones she is using to blackmail the population of Asgard. While most are harmless, there are a few that speak of undermining the throne and selling secrets to our enemies.”

“Asgard has enemies?” Rogers asked.

Thor shrugged. “All nations have enemies. Ours just know better than to try something. We are a warring nation, even though peace is what we seek. We will fight fiercely to keep it and defend those who count on us.”

“And Lauren?” Barnes asked. “Will she have to fight?”

The feeling of foreboding slammed through Loki so hard he rocked in his chair. The vision was hard and fast, flashing images that made little sense. The last face, the one that seemed to hang before his eyes, that one was known and sent fear streaking through his body.

Wanda gasped, her hand flexing on his knee. “Loki?”

“Now is not the time,” he said softly, holding her scared gaze steadily. “Let it pass.”

Some of the fear cleared but more lingered. “I will, for now.”

He tilted his head and looked again at Barnes. “The possibility is there, but she will never fight alone.” It was a certainty he could feel in his bones. “And before you protest, she has been training with Hogun, one of the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. Her ability to defend herself is far greater than they expected. It appears she remembers much from her training with you, Natasha.” The Widow looked pleased.

“I’m having a hard time reconciling the woman we know with the one you’re talking about,” Wilson said, brows drawn down and face severe.

Loki vanished the world tree and replaced it with an image of Lauren as she had been the night they raced through the city. “This was her the night before she vanished. We spent it sneaking through the streets of Asgard on a lark.” They didn’t need to know he’d been training her even then for her eventual disappearance. “She was… magnificent. Wielding magic like the Captain does his shield. Every distraction of the guards was hers, and every time she succeeded she had to cover her mouth so not to giggle. It was a game. A wonderful, beautiful game she excelled at.” He waved his hand, and the night she’d danced through the mist, setting the hedge rose blooming, played out like a movie. “She is not your Lauren any longer. Now, she is Her Royal Highness, Princess Lauren of Asgard, Earth Mother, and quite possibly, Goddess of Creation.” He smirked at the stunned faces watching as the image changed to show her riding Snøstrom, wisps of violet magic setting flowers blooming in her wake.

“She looks different than I remember,” Maria murmured.

“She is different,” Thor smiled. “Lauren is of Asgard, and because of her connection to nature, she grows more beautiful by the day.”

Loki flicked his fingers, and Lauren standing with Skogkogen appeared. “She even drew our most elusive forest spirit to her.”

“Holy crap. Look at that rack,” Barton murmured. “Damn.”

“I’ll go with you.” Natasha turned toward them.

“Yes?” Loki was surprised. He thought he’d need to grovel.

She gave a sharp nod. “Lauren’s out there. Maybe this Sigyn knows more than she thinks she does, but if getting you what you need to stop this terror cell before it grows allows Lauren to keep doing that,” she waved her hand at the image of Lauren now with the children, teaching them to ride, “then I’ll do it.”

“Excellent!” Thor beamed. “Sif will enjoy the candid company as well. She misses Lauren and the friendship they had built.”

“Sif’s good people,” Maria nodded, crossing her arms.

Loki eyed her a moment before glancing at Thor. Catching his brother’s eye, he arched a brow, knowing Thor would see the mischief there. When his brother gave an imperceptible nod, Loki turned his smirk on Maria. “How good of you to think so, Agent Hill. Your company will also be much appreciated.”

“Beg pardon?” she blinked.

“Heimdall is eagerly awaiting you at the Bifröst gate. You are taking that two weeks vacation, are you not?”

She shot a glance at Fury, her face comical in its panic. “I, well, I…”

“You did make mention of taking some leave,” Fury smirked. “I had no idea it was to _leave_ the planet.”

“I, well, I.” Her face was a very nice red when Loki chuckled. “Fucking God of Mischief.” She rolled her eyes. “In light of present revelations, I do not think to go to Asgard and be a distraction for the _one_ person likely to find information on Lauren a good idea.”

“Too bad.” Fury gave her a pointed look. “Either get your ass in the Bifröst or consider your vacation hours forfeit.”

“Sir! You can’t do that!”

“I can, and I will.” He crossed his arms and glared her down.

“But… Lauren’s family!” she protested.

“There are five agents on them at all times, living in a Stark approved safe house. They will be fine for two weeks. Don’t make me regret this, Hill.”

“Fine!” Hill huffed. “Just let me go home and pack.”

“Unnecessary.” Thor dismissed her with a wave of Mjolnir. “Everything you could need shall be provided.”

“But you should both disarm here.” The women glared at Loki. “Your Midgardian weapons will not work on Asgard. If you feel the need to be armed, weapons can be provided for you.”

Stark nudged Rogers with his elbow when the women began pulling and placing guns on the table. “You think it’s a coincidence the only ones ever invited to visit Asgard are women?”

“Yeah! Hey!” Wilson and Barton said at the same time. “What about us?”

Thor chuckled. “You are all welcome to visit whenever you wish. Though Loki will have to figure out how to see Barnes' arm continues to function, as well as the device in Stark’s chest. Vision has enough magic in him thanks to the mind stone that you should not have a problem, my friend.”

The android tilted his head. “It would be pleasant to see a place that was not Earth.”

“When Lauren returns,” Loki murmured. “We will feast, and you can all join us. A shield around Barnes’ arm and Stark’s heart should take care of any interference.”

“Laura and the kids, too?” Barton asked.

“Of course, though the feast is not for the littlest ones, Lila is old enough to join. Volstagg’s eldest Glinda is near to the same age and would make a fine companion.”

“Hot damn!” the archer smirked. “I’ll be Husband of the Century for sure after that.”

The others all chuckled at his exuberance.

“You’ll let us know when you hear anything about Lauren?” Barnes asked.

“You have my word.” Loki rose and tilted his head. “She is,” he closed his eyes to focus, “excited. I do not know the why of it, only that she is well and thrilled about whatever they are up to.”

When he opened his eyes, they had all gathered closer.

“You’ll find her,” Wanda murmured before hugging him, an action that caused him to stiffen in surprise before patting her back.

“I’d like to punch that Sigyn in the face,” Wilson grumbled, patting Loki’s arm. “You keep your chin up. Not your fault, man.”

“Thank you, Wilson,” Loki said, surprised.

“You let me know if you need a well-placed arrow,” Barton offered.

“Or a bullet,” muttered Barnes who slapped his shoulder. “No one blames you for this Sigyn. Clearly, she’s batshit nuts. You need more help clearing out Asgard; you know where to find us.”

“Damn straight,” Rogers agreed and held out his hand. Loki took it before he realized and was surprised when the Captain didn’t let go. “No one blames you for what happened to Lauren. If you need us, send word.”

Having been expecting condemnation, the quiet offer of assistance was unexpected. “Thank you. For now, we are doing all we can.” Loki stepped back and nodded, too stunned to say anymore. He glanced at the Director who gave him a sharp nod, then turned and placed his hand on Maria’s back, guiding the woman out of the room, Thor following with Natasha.

“Well, ladies, to Asgard,” Thor murmured.

“I still think my visit can wait,” Maria muttered.

Loki shot her a glance. “You do not want to visit? I’ll have to tell Heimdall.”

“Don’t you dare,” she growled. “But if he is the only one who can find Lauren, having me there will be a distraction.”

“You do not yet understand our ways. To find Lauren is our goal, but it will happen in the Norns time. Not before, not after. Heimdall sitting on the gate, staring out into the cosmos will not change that. His spending time with you is important. Let that be enough,” Loki said with a soft smile. “You are welcome in Asgard, Maria. Your presence is wanted.”

A wash of pink appeared in her cheeks. “Alright, then.”

“Just try not to throw up when we arrive. The Bifröst can unsettle one's stomach,” he smirked.

“I think we can handle it,” Maria scoffed, sharing a look with Natasha.

They walked on the lift, and Loki turned to face the doors. “We shall see,” he chuckled wickedly.

“When we get there, I will need to see these files.”

“Of course,” Loki nodded to Natasha.

“And I’ll have questions about her. Will you be alright answering them?”

“As long as I do not have to be in the room with her, it will be fine.”

“Yes,” Thor smirked. “I’d rather not ice over Asgard in three feet of snow a second time.”

“I did apologize for that,” Loki grumbled.

“Iced over Asgard?” Natasha asked.

Loki held up his hand and let snowflakes float down on the four of them. “It is in my nature.” Then he turned to Maria. “The children? Usun?”

“Doing much better. They are cared for, fed, and entertained while their parents only brood. Whatever that thing was Heimdall used, it worked. They’re pretty much cowed.”

Relief flooded him, though her words made him wonder just what Heimdall had done, but it was a question he could wait to have answered. “Good. As long as Sara and Benny are happy, I’m content to leave them in Shield care.”

“This is one time I agree with you,” Natasha murmured. “Those kids should be with Lauren, though…” she hesitated before saying, “unless her new position won’t allow for that?”

“As with all of us, Lauren is encouraged to do what makes her happy,” Thor said striding off the elevator, calling, “Heimdall! Open the Bifröst!” before they ever made the door. “She already has a list of children hoping to have her as a riding instructor. Then there is the possibility of story time at the toy store, as well as her tea with the older girls. Volstagg said Glinda was over the moon to spend the time in the princess’s inner circle. She feels very grown up.”

“It was a good day until…” Loki cleared his throat, the sound of the Bifröst covering his discomfort.

“I don’t mean to sound flippant, but you are taking this all rather well,” Natasha murmured, peering out the window as the rainbow bridge landed. “I know you’ve had days to adjust, but this coming from the same man who literally tore men apart when she was kidnapped is… difficult to understand.”

“I know,” Loki said, guiding Maria toward his brother while bringing Natasha closer to him. “Perhaps by the time you return to Midgard, you will. Thor, take Maria through.”

Thor frowned at him but didn’t argue, just offered his hand to Maria. “The first time is always a little… rough. Take a deep breath and keep breathing. You will be fine.”

“You’re freaking me out, Thor,” she mumbled but followed him willingly into the whirlwind, leaving Loki alone with Natasha.

“You have something to say?” she asked.

“I know you and Thor shared space while at Lauren’s and while there is nothing wrong with that, when we get to Asgard, you must be aware he is courting Sif to become his queen. It would be better for all if you, as the one not in a committed relationship or courtship, kept that knowledge to yourself. While Sif is a formidable warrior, she has a fragile heart and has loved my brother for a very long time.”

“I understand,” Natasha nodded.

Loki sighed. “Thank you. They quite love each other. I would hate to see anything damage what they are building.”

She set her hand in his offered one, assessing him carefully. “You really are different, aren’t you?”

He tilted his head. “Lauren has given me much. Now, as Thor said, take a deep breath and keep breathing. I will see you safely to Asgard,” he said, leading her into the vortex.

The bright rainbow bridge pulled them steadily along, a feeling he was well used to, but when he looked down, it was to find Natasha, red hair whipping, staring at the passing brightness in awe. Loki chuckled softly and walked onto the golden floor of the observatory where he turned in time to catch Natasha around the waist when she stumbled out on the floor.

“Holy shit! That was amazing!” she exclaimed right before her eyes rolled back and she went limp over his arm.

“Maria did the same,” Heimdall chuckled, holding his woman to him.

“At least they did not throw up,” Thor snickered. “And you, Guardian, are on half days while your lady is here. I would give you the time completely off, but…”

“My king, in truth I should be here, looking for the princess,” Heimdall argued.

“Heimdall,” Loki snarled, slinging Natasha up into his arms. “Accept the half days, or we will put you on leave until Maria returns to Midgard.”

The big male tilted his head. “Very well.”

“Lauren is making her journey. When her excitement wanes and her longing to return becomes constant, I will know, and our search will hopefully bear fruit.”

“As you say, my prince. I shall call for a replacement so I may see to Lady Maria myself.”

“Already done, Heimdall,” Thor smiled, hoofbeats sounding on the Bifröst bridge.

They slowed to a stop and Sif appeared along with Thor’s three shadows and Heimdall’s replacement. Then Natasha stirred and came abruptly awake.

“Easy,” he murmured. “You lost your equilibrium and fainted,” he explained, setting her slowly on her feet, Heimdall doing the same with Maria though he held the woman with a close tenderness Loki did not.

“Well that’s embarrassing,” she grumbled.

“You did not throw up. Count it a win.” He led her across the expanse of golden floor, amused by the awe she was doing her best to contain. Sif stood in the circle of Thor’s arms, and he knew he’d been right to see Natasha to Asgard himself.

He did not think her so fragile to see Natasha in Thor’s arms and immediately jump to conclusions, but he had no desire to see her hurt, even the possibility of hurt. While the group of five reconnected, he led Natasha to the door where the horses waited and out onto the bridge.

There, her ability to hide her awe vanished. “Holy shit…”

He snickered and murmured, “Welcome to Asgard, Natasha.”

***

Lauren crouched in the shadows behind a hill overlooking the settlement. It was quaint, like something out of a western movie if it had been filmed on some alien world. Which Fent’lar was, so it made a strange kind of sense for the buildings to stack together like cubes and for the lights to glow blue.

Walled like a castle, gates stood to either end where people could come and go, though it appeared for the moment all was quiet.

“Now what?” she asked the men crouched around her.

“Now, Cerg shows you why he does the reconnaissance,” Bear smiled.

The man in question had already discarded his armour, leaving only his tunic. When he began to shrug out of his shirt, Lauren felt her face flame and made to look away, but Eldric’s hand on the back of hers stopped her.

“It is not anything untoward. Watch,” he encouraged.

Though she still blushed, she blinked at seeing the blue tattoo she’d wondered about revealed inch by inch. It was the tip of a raven’s wing done in the same antique design as what had been embroidered on the baby clothes she’d picked up for Sadie. The wing tips rested on his neck, while the body and legs spread out down his chest and arm. Then he pushed his shirt down to his waist, revealing another on his abdomen. Two more painted his ribs, and when he turned to show her his back, she found another with wings spread across his shoulders.

“Oh, they’re beautiful,” she murmured.

“Wait for it,” Godrick snickered.

Cerg rolled his shoulders and suddenly the one on his back peeled away. What once had been pretty blue ink was now a living breathing bird blinking at her from a few feet away.

“Oh, my stars,” she breathed. When four more joined the first, she could only shake her head in amazement. “How?”

Cerg turned to face her, his skin now unmarked. “It is a gift of my clan, the Äklech. Those who prove themselves worthy are gifted with the spirit ink, able to communicate and control the spirit animals inked into their flesh. Through them, I can visit the village without ever setting foot on the soil.”

“But what about if there are no ravens here?” she asked.

“There are always ravens. Such is the way with worlds connected through Yggdrasil.” Cerg settled to the ground, crossed his legs in a meditative pose, and placed his hands on his knees.

When he closed his eyes, and the birds all flew off, Lauren turned to whisper to Eldric, not wanting to disturb the man. “Isn’t that magic?”

“It is, yes, but the spirit ink was placed so long ago that Cerg can use and control his ravens on instinct. There is no magic given off by him when they fly.”

“That’s incredible!” She’d never even imagined such a thing possible.

“It will be a while before he returns. Until then, it might be a good idea to get some rest,” Bear said. “If everything is clear, we will go in early, get what we need, and leave before drawing too much attention.”

Lauren nodded before looking at Eldric. “Should we break the illusion on Peaches?” The viper crawled out of her sleeve at his name.

“Better to wait. There is no point taking the chance someone will feel the magic until necessary.”

She nodded and found a place to curl up. The one thing she’d learned in her journey, sleep was a necessity. The energy she expended during the day needed to be replenished and while they were doing fine for food, the sleep was what she found most important.

In the morning, she hoped to see the village much closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild language, slight angst

* * *

 

"We should be fine. It is a relatively calm crowd for so far out," Cerg was saying when Lauren woke.

He was already shrugging into his tunic; his birds once again ink on his skin. "There is a merchant selling supplies two streets over from the tavern. It may be best to take Lady Lauren there."

"You want her in the tavern?" Alain gasped.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lauren said, sitting up. "Loki took me the night they caught the cargo ship."

"They, or you?" Bear asked, with a smirk.

"I _might_ have been present." She wasn't about to out Loki's Melonious cover, not even to these six.

Cerg chuckled. "As she will be playing the part of a Lycinian lady, taking a drink at the tavern before moving on isn't unexpected."

"How would we know? No one has ever seen a Lycinian woman," Godrick grumbled.

"Which works to our advantage," said Eldric. "The only other option is to send two in to get what we need and let the other four remain here to act as guards."

"I don't like the idea of splitting up," Bear murmured. "If we seven are in town, then we are close together. If something goes wrong, it will be easier to regroup."

Lauren accepted the meal of berries found on the way here and hard biscuits from their stored rations Rickon handed her. "Then we should all go to the merchant, get what we need, and leave. If no one knows what Lycinian women do, no one will question us if it's odd. Plus, y'all have said this planet is outlaws and thieves, so even if somethin' is "proper" that doesn't mean it's what they would do here."

"You make sense, my lady," Cerg smiled. "While we are in the village, it would be best if you didn't speak. If you've something to ask or say, get one of our attention and speak quietly. Lycianians speak basic, but none have quite your accent."

She laughed softly and used the same voice she had nights ago on the streets of Asgard to ask, "Would it be better if I spoke with the cool, refined tone of my esteemed husband?" All six men stared with such extreme surprise she burst out laughing.

"How did you do that?" Rickon whispered.

"Drama class," she giggled. "It's like actin' for kids. The teacher was also a vocal coach and taught us to mimic other accents. I wasn't great with some of them, but I can pull off haughty Asgardian pretty well."

"That will do, though it is not quite Lycinian, most people won't know that. Still, keep silent. Lycinians are swift, deadly assassins. If you can avoid bubbling with curiosity or making things bloom, we'll do fine."

Lauren rolled her eyes. “I don’t _always_ make things bloom.”

“But you do bubble,” Rickon teased, pulling at the edge of her jacket and gently touching the skin over her collarbones.

“I don’t bubble,” she pouted.

He snickered, then shook his head. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed how fast this healed. You’ve two small patches of pink skin here and here,” he lightly touched below them, “that need another day to heal, but I think you're safe to let Peaches ride around your neck again.”

“Good. I don’t think he likes swingin’ along around my wrist.” The viper hissed in agreement and immediately slithered up her arm to circle her neck. She brushed her fingers over his scales once he settled and sighed, happy to have the weight back, even if he wasn’t her torque.

“If you’ll permit me, I can remove that illusion?” Eldric motioned to the snake.

When Lauren nodded, white magic flickered around his fingers before he touched them to Peaches’s tail. There was an almost audible snap, and when Lauren looked down, it was to smile at the blacker than the void scales of her familiar. “Thank you, Eldric.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

After breakfast and taking care of necessities, the seven of them made their way down the hill through the last of the trees as the sunlight began to creep along the valley floor. Lauren paused long enough to twist her braid into a bun she secured with a piece of scrap from her dress, then drew up her hood, setting her face into shadows.

“Try not to look nervous. On Fent’lar, the stronger you are, the less likely people are to challenge you. Godrick and I will be at your sides, Eldric and Rickon will lead, and Alain and Cerg will follow.”

“Shouldn’t you lead?” she asked. “You seem to know more about this planet than most. No offence intended,” she said to Eldric and Rickon.

"None taken," they said together.

“Eldric has prettier manners,” Godrick snickered.

“Eldric and Rickon are better at charming the gate if they need to,” Bear clarified. “Rickon is a trained shield, and Alain and Cerg are better shots. They and I can keep you covered in the event of an attack, but few want to face someone as big as Godrick or his axe.”

It hadn’t surprised her in the least when she’d woke one morning to find Alain and Cerg carrying new weapons. The crossbows, like their survival gear, could be reduced in size and stored in a pouch on their sword belt. Hidden beneath their capes, she’d never even known they were there, unlike Godrick with his giant war axe that had been strapped to his spine the morning of his introduction.

He wasn’t the first Asgardian she’d seen with such a weapon and had paid it little mind.

After rescuing the Braum kit, she’d spent an entertaining hour learning about the biggest of her protectors. The axe was the weapon of choice for his father, and Godrick at a young age had decided he would master its use to honour the man he looked up to and wanted to emulate. That was when she’d learned Rickon was not his only adopted sibling, but one of three. The other two were girls, both now married with children of their own. Along with two other sons, he was the eldest of six kids, though his two middle brothers had chosen different careers, one an ale master, the other a maker of weapons.

It was from that brother he’d acquired his axe, Hellbane.

“What do you mean by trained shield?” she asked Bear softly as they approached the first few people on the road out of the village, individuals carrying large packs.

“Eldric is the fastest and most accomplished of us when it comes to hand to hand combat, but not even he can stop every arrow that flies at his back. Rickon comes equipped with special vambraces that allow him to activate a shield around himself and another. He can watch Eldric’s back, then once we are through the gate, he will take my place, extending his protection to you should it be needed.”

“It is a necessary skill for a healer,” Godrick added. “When he cannot protect himself, the vambraces keep both him and his patient safe.”

“Smart.” Lauren was continually impressed by the Asgardian's inventions.

“As with all clever innovations, it came out of a need. Not all races view healers as non-targets in war. Some see them as a means of cutting the knees out from under the army. No healers, no help for the wounded. Soon, only the dead remain.”

She shivered. “What a terrible thought.”

“It was a dark age,” Bear agreed. “Best to be quiet now.”

She gave a slight nod, taking in the armaments and the people on the walls. There were men and things that were not men stationed at the gate. Most watched the comings and goings, but when their small contingent approached, the five on the ground stood a little straighter.

These men carried guns, or what passed as guns on Fent’lar. Long, smooth weaponry, some with bits that glowed.

The walls she'd thought impressive last night were less so in the light of day. They were still tall but appeared to be made from skeletonized ships as rarely did the panels match in shape or colour or in writing on the sides.

Every so often, wooden logs planted vertically filled in the gaps between the panels. It was a jumble of building materials, but substantial enough she guessed.

The irrational thought of how much fun Tony would have here whispered in her mind. Lauren fought not to giggle, nerves making her twitchy, and wondered WWND?

What would Natasha do?

She rolled her shoulders back, loosened her hips, and lifted her chin. No, it didn’t allow for light to hit her face, but she thought it might project a wave of confidence she certainly wasn’t feeling.

Each step was carefully planted, like a runway model taking Paris by storm. When Bear gave a pleased hum, and Cerg snickered behind her, she knew she was achieving the desired effect.

Natasha always gave off the vibe she could kill you with a paperclip. Lauren felt if she could embody even a fraction of that danger, she would succeed in pulling this off.

Bear motioned her to the side to wait where the four closed around her, leaving Eldric and Rickon to make their way forward alone.

She forgot to pay attention when a non-humanoid person made their lumbering, three appendage stride out the gate followed by a beast of burden _thing_ that looked more like a wriggling loaf of undercooked bread than an animal. If a Shar-Pei and a whale could have a baby, it _might_ look something like the creature that inch wormed its way past her, smelling of pungent spices. Large metal canisters hung in rows of five down its sides, tied together over the creature's back. 

The alien who led the beast did so on long spindly legs with multiple joints. Its round body sat suspended between them with a long neck and even longer head that came to a sharp point. Two eyes blinked at them; black orbs set a third of the way up its head before it appeared to dismiss them as uninteresting and continued on its way.

“Celmon trader,” Bear whispered. “They come from other worlds, collecting and trading from planet to planet. They store their wares in those containers on the back of their F’jal.”

“What the heck is it?” she asked, watching a red and black eye roll her way.

“They’re a type of sandworm. Once they get to that size, the Celmon can use them like horses because they are no longer dependant on the sand to survive. That smell? It is the spice they produce. They make their own food.”

“The universe keeps gettin’ weirder,” Lauren whispered.

The F’jal lurched toward them, causing the group to jump to the side before the three-legged person gave the reins tied to the ring in the F’jal’s face a jerk and muttered something guttural Lauren didn’t understand.

They lumbered on their way, leaving Lauren thrilled at seeing something so strange, and flabbergasted by the oddness of such a creature. The universe was such a weird but wonderful place.

Then Eldric and Rickon were returning. “We are cleared to enter, though they instructed us to keep our weapons out of our hands.” He looked pointedly at his brother. Godrick grumbled but returned his axe to his back.

“And our Lady?” Bear asked.

“They want nothing to do with her. The Kessel has dealt with Lycinians and has no wish to tangle with them again. He was surprised to see her, curious, but ultimately advised the others to stay out of our way.”

“Good, thank you, Eldric.” Bear changed places with Rickon.  

“Are you alright to pass the Kessel?” Rickon asked.

“The one that looks like a skinny Jabba the Hutt?” Lauren asked. They blinked blankly at her and made her sigh. “I’m fine. I had lunch with Anthiniums and Merkes. It's strange, but I’m okay. I’m a badass Lycinian. Nothin’ scares me.”

"Keep ahold of that feeling, my lady," Godrick murmured, "and mind the smell. Kessels are… disgusting."

"Can't be worse than Clint after Mexican night." The man was banned from eating refried beans ever again.

"I find your mutterings fascinating," Rickon snickered. "I've no idea what Mexican night is, yet the implication is present enough to get your meaning across. It's highly amusing."

"You would think so," she grumbled, but quickly shut her mouth with the first foul scent of the Kessel.

How did the others stand it? It smelled like rotten cabbage and sweat socks stewing together in the August sun.

She wanted to gag, but fought against it, wanted to breathe through her mouth but didn't dare in case she could taste that smell, and lengthened her stride to pass beyond the Jabba the Hutt wannabe and his putrid odour.

She understood why the other four stood across the gate from it now.

Once they were past the outer fortification - and thankfully upwind - she took a full breath and had her first look around.

Buildings crowded one against the other, some made of wood, others metal. It appeared old ships had been scrapped to create walls in a few places.

"Why the walls?" she whispered to Rickon.

"Safety. The winters are hard on Fent'lar. Towns like this often see the riffraff that live in the mountains coming down to raid for supplies. Plus some of the bigger predators are driven down from higher elevations when food gets scarce. Places like this would be prime hunting grounds for some without those walls."

"Oh," she shivered. And they were headed into those mountains. "It seems pretty organized for someplace run by thieves."

"Don't let the civility fool you. No town or village is run by the same government," Godrick answered. "Each is owned and operated by an individual or gang to their state of mind and being. It is what made it so difficult for Asgard. Each village had to be negotiated individually. It was a right pain in the neck."

"We'd barely get one under our control when another would fall back into chaos. It was madness but fun," Rickon smirked.

"I think your brother is a bit touched in the head, Godrick," Lauren snickered.

"You're not the first to think so, my lady," he chuckled.

"All of you shush," Cerg muttered.

Lauren blushed at the scolding and closed her lips, finding the crowd growing thicker. Many eyes were on them, but no one approached, leaving them to go on about their business uncontested.

She wanted to look at everything. Stop and talk to people. Investigate. Explore. It was all so different yet similar. She marvelled at it, amazed at the collection of ‘people’ in their colours and shapes.

It made her wonder at the state of her world. If all these people could come together, live in relative harmony when they were genuinely so very different, how could it be so hard her world? The people of Earth were all from relatively the same place. These people were worlds apart, now living together in peace.

When the brawl broke out between two scaly looking fellows across the street, sending them tumbling toward their small group, she realized it wasn’t as peaceful as it looked.

They rolled close enough for one of their tails to almost hit Godrick who, without missing a beat kicked it out of his way.

“Get out of here!” he growled when the two reptilians broke apart to snap and hiss at him.  

Crouched on all fours, they snarled something alien. Godrick growled something back and took a menacing step toward them that sent both four-foot tall critters scurrying across the street and out of sight.

“No incidents, Godrick,” Bear grumbled.

“You know they’re little asshole pickpockets,” he muttered.

“Let’s just get done and get out of here,” Eldric soothed.

They moved on, but Lauren couldn’t help but whisper, “Pickpockets?”

Rickon nodded. “They fight each other, then fall into people, and before you know it, they’ve used hands and tails to rob you blind.”

“Hm,” she hummed. She’d have to remember that.

The tavern Cerg mentioned appeared on the right. Lauren knew it was the tavern because the scent of alcohol was the same, as was the stench of urine emanating from the alley beside it.

“I’m not stayin’ here,” she whispered as the door was shoved open and two enormous Merkes stomped out, a smaller female between them.

The males sneered, lips curling back to reveal their dagger-sharp teeth, but it was the female who switched directions and made her way straight for them. All six men stiffened, but Lauren glided forward, remembering the interaction with the pair from her lunch.

“You, Lycinian,” the female growled. “I’ve never seen one of you outside your world before.”

When Bear made to speak, Lauren waved him off. “We do not travel,” she purred, using every ounce of acting props she possessed to make her voice drip with authority. “Well met, Merke. You must be a great warrior to wear such fine armour.”

The female preened, her brow ridges rising and smoothing out from their frown. She held out her hand, and Lauren grasped her wrist. “Yet you are here on Fent’lar?”

“I am not like most,” Lauren smiled Loki’s smile.

“And six mates?” a smirk twitched her lips. “You must be fierce, indeed.”

Lauren blinked once before her mouth took off without her permission. “One has many needs.”

The female belted a laugh and released Lauren’s hand before slapping it to the stomach of the male on her right. “This one is mine. That one wants to be mine. He has yet to prove he is worthy. Yours must be great warriors to trust them beyond your world.”

“Each has his strengths,” Lauren said smugly, no idea where all her confidence was coming from. “Good hunting to you.” She tilted her head to the female and turned away.

“Is it true you keep vipers as pets?”

Lauren froze, then lifted her hand to her throat, allowing Peaches to slide into her palm before turning back to the female Merke. She said nothing as the three reacted, each taking a cautious step away when Peaches yawned, showing off his shining fangs. Again she tilted her head to the three, let the viper return to her hood, and walked off.

“She wears but one dagger,” muttered the not yet mate and was cracked in the head by the female.

“One you can see. I’ve heard Lycinian assassins can kill you with almost anything. Do not offer insult, or I will give you to her,” she warned.

Lauren settled back into place in the center of the group, aware of the stares, some amazed, some contemplative, a couple made her feel guilty. It looked like she may have shaved a few years off Bear’s life.

“How did you know to do that?” Rickon whispered.

“Diplomatic lunch, remember? Loki explained a few things after, but I didn’t know anythin’ about multiple mates. I think my face is gonna be red for days,” she hissed.

“It was exceptionally well done,” Alain murmured.

“It was reckless,” Bear grumbled. “Which way, Cerg?”

“Two streets ahead and then left.”

“Maybe,” Lauren murmured. “But I guarantee if you’d spoken for me, it would have become somethin’. Too much freakin’ testosterone.”

Eldric glanced over his shoulder. “You handled it brilliantly, even if it was terrifying to witness.”

“I’m gonna have somethin’ to say to my husband when I get home about not warnin’ me about this whole reverse harem deal they’ve got goin’ on. The two I met were just a pair.”

“It happens on occasion. I had no idea that was how it worked with Lycinians, but maybe that’s why you never see their women,” Rickon proposed.

“Maybe,” Lauren agreed.

Whatever the reason, the interaction with the Merkes appeared to clear some of the tension from the village. People still gave them a wide berth, but no others approached, and some of the suspicion lifted.

They turned off the main road, from which Lauren could see the gate at the far end of the village, and down a side street with very little foot traffic. 

In front of one larger building sat a wagon without wheels that floated above the ground pulled by a pair of strange looking birds. She would have called them ostriches except for the sky blue and teal feathers. They were twice the size with fluffy white legs, long, dangerous looking talons, and big curved beaks full of short, sharp teeth.

Teeth she got a good look at when the one closest to them trilled a funny call, its orange and yellow eye watching their every move.

“Tep-teps,” Rickon murmured before she could ask. “Native to Fent’lar’s plains. Too bad we can’t steal a wagon and pair. We’d get where we want to go in no time.”

“Why?” Lauren asked as the owner of the wagon, a short, squat humanoid male - at least she thought him male with all that facial hair - came out of the building, placed two sacks larger than he was in the back and climbed on board. Rickon didn’t need to answer when the driver tugged the creatures reins, turning them down the street where they took three long strides and flew into the air. “I see.”

“Rickon, Cerg and I will get what we need. Eldric stays with our lady. Alain and Godrick watch the door,” Bear directed as they approached the merchant’s store.

Excited to see what it had inside, Lauren moved a little quicker until Rickon whispered, “Bubbling,” and made her blush.

“Can’t help it. I’m excited.”

“That’s when you usually make things burst into bloom. Take a deep breath.”

She followed his directions and forced herself to calm down. They’d made it this far; she didn’t want to mess things up now.

“Better,” he nodded, changing places with Eldric as Bear pushed open the door.

When it dinged a little bell, not unlike stores at home, Lauren nearly lost it again and bit her cheek to keep from giggling like crazy.

“Lauren!” Eldric hissed a soft warning.

The dead looking bush by the door was now green and healthy.

“Oops,” she whispered.

Thankfully no one else noticed, Bear instantly engaging the man at the counter, the others spreading out to get what they needed.

The store was bigger than she expected while the man behind the counter was smaller. Another like the one with the flying wagon, short and stout, hairy, and grumpy if the tone from his conversation with Bear was anything to go by.

She ignored them and went left into what appeared to be foodstuffs. Some looked familiar, others so different she wondered how they could be classified as food, but when she made to pick up a pink square with little yellow spikes, Eldric grabbed her hand.

“Never touch something you do not know what it is. That’s a Q’ab. Great for someone like the Kessel, likely poisonous for you.”

Lauren tucked her hands behind her like a child. “No touchin’. Got it.”

He chuckled and went back to following her meandering path around the store. It surprised her how much it looked like something out of a western movie. Sure the goods for sale were a little different, she had no idea what a Wanrel generator was or how you used it, or what a ‘unit’ was, but it cost thirty thousand of them.

Still, she found a few things she recognized. Clothing appeared universal to some extent. Weapons hung on the wall or were under glass. She even found a simple comb carved from what she thought was bone. There were cooking pots, a few utensils, canned goods - which made her smile. She couldn’t read the writing on them, but the pictures were colourful.

She wandered deeper into the store, the murmur of voices pleasant, even the one of the owner who was certainly grumpy enough.

“Is he a dwarf?” Lauren asked.

“He is. How did you know?”

“Loki said Clareon is perpetually grumpy. I just wondered,” she smiled, finding the back of the shop. Here, again, there were bigger items. Mechanical things she knew nothing of. Then her eye caught on a glimmer of white in the far corner.

She made her way around some kind of engine and gasped at the creature in the cage. “Oh, my stars…”

Eldric froze at her side. “Oh, no…”

Lauren whispered, “Eldric?”

“She’s an Alfenium Owl. I’ve seen pictures of them, but no one has seen one in centuries.”

While he continued to stare, Lauren moved closer. The cage was filthy, and when the dingy owl lifted her head, Lauren could have cried. Her eyes were dull and lifeless though Lauren could tell they were a beautiful turquoise when healthy. A strange medallion hung around her neck and the tufts of feathers that made little faux ears drooped down around her face.

“You poor thing,” she whispered, looking for a way to get the cage open.

“My lady, you can’t. Her price is far too high for us to afford, and if you try and take her, things will go bad quickly.”

Lauren glanced at the sign that announced the bird worth five hundred million units and placed her hand against the cage. It gave a pitiful coo, more dove than owl, and broke Lauren’s heart. “I’m not leavin’ her here to die in this cage.”

She shoved to her feet and marched back to the front of the store where Bear was haggling with the dwarf. When she made the counter, she stared the man down, knowing he couldn’t see her face, but she was too livid to care. “The Owl. I want her.”

He sneered at her. “You can’t afford her.”

Lauren reached for her boot and drew forth the Stardust blade she then placed on the counter. “And now?”

“How did you get that!” he gasped and reached for the blade.

Lauren closed her fist over it. “The owl and our supplies for the blade.”

“Done!” The man was practically salivating, his greedy fingers twitching.

“Get the owl,” she said to Eldric. “Take our things,” she instructed the other men. They were all looking at her aghast, but she knew what she was doing.

The half-elf returned with the white bird on his vambrace. She already looked happier being out of the cage that didn’t even let her spread her wings. Once they reached the door, Lauren released her hold on the dagger as if it pained her and walked out, the man behind her cackling like he’d won the lottery.

Outside, Bear hissed, “Are you crazy?”

“Shut it and get us out of here,” she snapped, reaching to take the trembling owl from Eldric. “It’s alright, pretty girl. You’re safe.” There were leads of leather and chain wrapped around her ankles Lauren worked at removing as the group of seven marched back to the main road and hurried toward the opposite gate.

Cerg, Alain, Rickon and Bear now wore packs, but Lauren paid it little mind as she struggled to remove the last bit of metal from the owl's legs. Once it came free, she let them fall to the dirt to be ground beneath their boots, lifted her head and strode out of the village, unaware of the anger running from her in waves.

They passed through the gate undisturbed and walked down the road before Bear led them off the path and out of sight.

“Are you out of your blonde mind!” he bellowed, turning on Lauren. “You gave up the Stardust blade for a bird?”

Lauren shoved her hood off and was surprised when they all took a step away from her until she felt the telltale stirring of her magic and wondered if her eyes were glowing. “I wasn’t gonna leave her there to die!”

“Why?” Cerg asked softly; his hands held up as if to calm the situation.

She ran her knuckles down the owl’s chest and smiled when the bird spread white wings patterned in black spots. The gold and jewel crusted medallion on her chest glowed, causing all but Eldric to gasp. Her turquoise eyes grew brighter, and wisps of magic flowed from them like waves of heat.

Lauren lifted her hand and let the owl fly before glaring at Bear. “Because she’s mine.” Five of six mouths dropped open, Eldric grinning as if he’d expected this from the beginning. “Now, I suggest y’all get ready to run like hell.”

“Why?” Godrick asked, securing his axe tighter to his chest.

“Because I’m about to take my blade back.” She reached for her boot and pulled the Stardust blade out of nothing.

“Oh, shit! I forgot,” Bear mumbled. “Forgive me, my lady. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

An unholy shriek of rage erupted from the village, muted, but still heard. “Apologize later. Run now!” she said, tucking the dagger away and taking off into the trees.

Eldric laughed for the first dozen strides.

Lauren giggled along with him.

There was a bit of mischief not even Loki could have pulled off as perfectly.

***

Loki chuckled softly as he took breakfast with Natasha, Maria, Thor, Sif, and Heimdall.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“He’s listening to Lauren,” Thor snickered. “You can tell by the far off stare. He’s no longer with us, but across the cosmos listening as best he can.”

“Can he tell what's happening?” Maria asked.

Loki flicked his attention back to the table and smiled. “He can, to some extent.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to talk about you like you weren’t here.”

“Do not fret, Maria dear.” Loki waved a dismissive hand. It was nice the pair of Maria and Heimdall had made it to breakfast, but then Maria had stayed in the palace last night rather than venture to Heimdall’s home. And he knew for a fact Heimdall had not stayed the night after the feast last eve; the first Loki had attended in a few days.

It was only right to celebrate the ladies first night, and while he didn’t stay long, he made sure both were properly attired and enjoying themselves before departing. As Fandral had taken an instant liking to Natasha - or Natalia as Thor called her - he knew the redhead would be well entertained.

She was virtually immune to Fandral’s flattery, which had caused the scoundrel to up his game. As he hadn’t joined them for breakfast, Loki could only assume Fandral was off licking his wounds.

Perhaps their Fandral had finally met his match in a woman who wouldn’t fall in his lap at the first flutter of lashes.

“As for what I can tell, it is more of an inference. I’m quite familiar with Lauren’s emotions and what causes certain combinations to arise. Today she was quite excited, a little nervous, and for most of the morning swinging from curious to fascinated. If I were to guess, I’d say they found a village. She was the same during our walk through the market.”

“Why the laughter?” Sif asked.

“Ah, well, for a moment she was incredibly angry, then determined, then angrier. There was a short time of annoyance, and finally, she calmed and grew content before wicked amusement filled her. I’d say she’s causing mischief for someone somewhere. She’s quite good at it.”

“As she’s your Ástvinur, I would not doubt it,” Heimdall chuckled.

“Indeed,” Loki snickered. “Now, Natasha, I have set you a room where you may peruse the files from Sigyn at your leisure. When you are ready to begin, you need only ask someone to show you the way to the dungeons.”

“Your Fandral already offered,” she smirked.

“I’m sure he did,” Thor chuckled.

“If you want a second set of eyes,” Maria offered.

The redhead arched a brow. “You’re on vacation.”

“There will be a few hours in the day when I will be at the observatory,” Heimdall said. “Assisting you, Lady Natasha may keep Maria out of trouble.”

“Hey!” Maria barked.

“But for today, I have plans to show my lady a few of Asgard’s wonders.”

The look he shot her was so full of heat, Loki was surprised the room didn’t burst into flames. “Asgard’s wonders, or your own, Guardian?” he teased.  

“Both is good,” Natasha snickered.

“My thinking exactly,” Loki quipped.

Thor burst out laughing. Even Sif giggled from behind her glass.

Loki had known she and Maria had worked together before, hunting down a rogue Asgardian, but he hadn’t known they’d gotten along so well. It was watching the two women interact and seeing Natasha stand apart that made him realize how much of an outcast she too must feel at times. 

The Avengers were her friends, but they were also her family. They were aware of her past and loved her anyway. But outside of them, she had no one. 

In that, they were kindred spirits, and Loki decided to make an effort to see she enjoyed her stay beyond helping them with Sigyn.

“Heimdall, I would ask you to be there to send our envoys to Laris to be certain of their safe arrival. Lady Maria is welcome to join us, as are you Natalia.”

“Of course, my king,” Heimdall tilted his head.

“I’d prefer to get started, but thank you, Thor,” Natasha declined.

“Do you require my presence, Thor?” Loki asked.

“No, brother. I know you are intent on getting through a few classes at magic school today. I will not detain you for this.”

“Hm. I’ve sent for Isolde and the others to return. I will also need to set aside a day for retests and interviews of the children who were rejected erroneously.”

“Magic school? What like Hogwarts?” Maria asked.

Loki barked a laugh. “One could say so, though we do not use wands.”

“Just staffs,” Thor smirked.

“Ah, so more like Gandalf,” Natasha snickered.

“I have no plans on ever growing a grey beard,” Loki said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m afraid I’ve missed the joke,” Sif said with a small smile.

“Both refer to works of Midgardian literature, darling. Forgive us?” Thor asked.

“Of course,” she blushed prettily.

Loki waved his hand, and two books appeared near her plate. “The first books in both series, Sif dear. Should you enjoy them, I have the others.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Sif smiled.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us.” He pushed back his chair and held out his hand for Natasha. “We shall be off.” When Natasha accepted his hand, he nodded to the table. “I’ve started Lady Maria a wardrobe, Heimdall. Let me know if anything needs to be added.”

“Thank you, my prince, but I will see to the rest,” the man nodded.

“As you wish.” Loki offered the table a bow and hooked Natasha’s hand at his elbow as they left Thor’s suite. He scooped Socks off a chair and tucked the kitten in his preferred post on Loki’s shoulder where he immediately began to purr. “And how did you get on with Lauren’s maids?” he asked, having requested Anneke and Anitra look after the woman simply because they were used to a Midgardian mindset and should get along well with Natasha who was a friend of Lauren.

“I think I see the appeal to living here,” she snickered. “Bathed, plucked, pampered, and made to sparkle? Yeah, I could get used to it.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “It took about three days for Lauren to stop turning red while naked in front of her maids.”

“It would.” She shook her head. “They did bemoan the fact that you left me a wardrobe full of pants rather than dresses.”

He looked her over. The outfit she wore was similar to her preferred style on Midgard, but the cloth was better quaility, leather pants, a dark green tunic, and leather overcoat. Multiple daggers were strapped to her thigh, and he was certain there were more hidden beneath her coat.

She looked like she belonged, other than being petite for an Asgardian woman, and huffed, “There are dresses."

“None that allow them to play with my hair.”

He barked a laugh. “Of course. How unforgivable of me.”

“Is dinner always like last night?”

“Always.”

“There’s a bit of debauchery that happens when the lights go down.”

He shot her a sideways glance. “Asgardians do not have the prudish mindset of some Midgardians.”

“I could tell.”

The smile on her face had his brow arching. “Did you perhaps succumb to Fandral’s charms after all?”

“No, but I had fun watching him try.”

He laughed and waved a hand, opening a portal into another hall that led to his private office and opened the door. “This is my study. It is spelled so once you leave the room and shut the door, none may enter.”

“Then how do you dust?” she asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes. “I make with the magic fingers.” She snorted a laugh and sauntered inside as Loki shut the door behind them. “Hard copies off all the files are there. I’ve sorted them from trivial to important. Thor and I both trust whatever you learn in regards to Asgard’s secrets you will keep to yourself.”

“Of course.” She shot him a smirk. “Unless someone offers me more money.”

“Funny.”

“I try.”

He shook his head. He’d never found her so amusing before. “Do you wish to read these first, or ask questions?”

“Read first. Questions at lunch.”

“I know you are only human, but it should not take you that long to read these.”

“Har har, Loki. I plan on memorizing all of them. It will take that long.”

He moved closer. “Interesting. I did not know you did that.”

“I usually don’t, but as I’m going to be letting this woman spew at me, I never know what could be important. It was the same with you. We didn’t know what your endgame was until you nattered about monsters.”

He flinched. “Yes, well. I’m intimately acquainted with that term.”

She straightened and frowned as she did so. “You’re not a monster, Loki.”

“Excuse me?” Did that just come from her mouth?

Natasha sighed and crossed her arms. “Look, I know we’ve had our differences, but with Lauren, hell, even the fact you came asking for help shows you’re not what we thought you were, or who you were. You’re so different. It’s like talking to two different people…” Her eyes widened, and face paled. “Oh…”

“Well, I should leave you to it then,” he said, stepping back, not wanting to know what _oh_ meant.

She darted forward and grabbed his wrist. “The sceptre. Two different people. What Lauren said. You were under the sceptre’s influence too, weren’t you?”

He opened his mouth to refute it and couldn’t. “We… aren’t certain. It was a difficult and brutal time,” he admitted softly.

She took a step back, her face still pale. “We were so wrong about you. I was so wrong about you. Does Thor know?”

“He figured it out recently.”

She turned away. “Shit. Some of the stuff I’ve said to you. Why didn’t you ever say anything!” she barked and spun around to glare at him.

“Until Lauren brought up the possibility, I simply assumed I had slipped into darkness, and it would only be a matter of time before I fell again.” He almost wished he had pockets to tuck his hands in, unsure what to do with them while they had this brutally honest and uncomfortable conversation. “It matters little. The past is done. Only the future means anything.”

She crossed to him and took his hands. “I misjudged you, Loki, and I’m sorry.”

“Accepted. Though I make no promises not to prank you in the future.”

Natasha chuckled. “Just remember, there’s a reason the others have their little prank wars without me.”

He grinned and released her to open a new portal. “I am the God of Mischief, Natasha. If you think you could succeed against me, you would be very wrong.”

He walked through to magic school, the portal closing on her grumble of, “We’ll see about that, Loki.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> I'll be taking a short Hiatus. The story will continue on July 21st. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

 

Lauren felt as if they'd run a marathon by the time Eldric allowed them to stop. The merchant, a dwarf named Hjard, sent a party after them, relentless in their pursuit to a point. Once they reached the third mile, the posse slowed, by the sixth, they stopped altogether, but it wasn't until the eighth that Eldric allowed them to slow to a fast walk.

At the tenth, they stopped to rest by a stream where the Alfenium Owl returned to Lauren's wrist. 

"There's a pretty girl," she cooed, running her knuckles down the owl's plumage. "Let's get you cleaned up. Eldric? We are far enough from town for me to work a little spell, yeah?"

"Of course, Lady Lauren," he smiled. "But as she is an Alfenium Owl, she can do so herself."

"Oh, I just wanted to do it for her. Y'all have no idea what it's like bein' stuck in a cage, never allowed to spread your wings or shine." She lightly touched the pendant on the owl's chest. "But I do. My cage was gilded, but it was still a cage." With her fingers buried in the owl's feathers, Lauren worked the spell without another moment's hesitation, removing the dingy grey to reveal pristine white. 

"What will you name her?" Alain asked. "And why does an owl wear jewelry?"

"It is not _jewelry_!" Eldric huffed. "It is the crest of her lineage and a way to identify from which great house she was born. Alfenium Owls are bred to the royal house's of Elves on Alfheim, and the pendants appear once their feathers come in. No one knows why."

"And what is hers sayin'?" Lauren asked.

Eldric peered at it from across the stream. "She was hatched of Da and Li'ru in the House of Stars."

"Da and Li'ru? Would those be her parents?" The owl cooed and bobbed up and down. "I'll take that as a yes," Lauren giggled.

"The House of Stars is a very high born house, my lady," Eldric informed her.

"And her name, Highness?" Bear asked.

Lauren took a minute to think about it, admiring the beautiful owl and thinking about her heritage. "Titania," she murmured, and the owl preened. "You like it?" Large turquoise held with hers, then a low _hoo_ made Lauren smile.

"What does it mean?" Cerg asked.

"It's the name of the Queen of the Fairies in a famous story on Earth. If she comes from a royal house, she should have a royal name, and elves on Earth are synonymous with fairies to a lot of people." 

If an owl could smile, this one did and bent to nibble her beak on Lauren's fingers. She giggled at the ticklish feeling, and again when Peaches rubbed his head along her jaw. "Y'all make nice and get along now."

"They are yours, lady. There will be no squabbling between your familiars."

Lauren glanced at Eldric who couldn't seem to take his eyes from the owl. "What do you know about her? I can see she's special and magical, and Loki said my familiars are all meant to help in some way." She lightly traced her fingers over Peaches scales. "He's clearly protection, but what about her?"

"Alfenium Owls assisted in the workings of great magic, or in the case of those who had none, can be used as a conduit for magic spells. Combined with an Elf master, an owl can bolster or stabilize an otherwise impossible spell. They have a great capacity for magic as they are, in truth, wholly magical beings. Hence the price of her. How the dwarf came to possess such a creature baffles me," he shook his head. "There is no reason for her to be here."

Lauren gently touched above the raw looking skin of Titania's ankles and frowned. "There is a reason. She was here for me."

"You sound so sure, milady," Rickon said. "How do you know?"

"I felt the same when I met Peaches. Nervous excitement. A sense of belonging. I picked him up thinkin' he was Loki, but even after I knew he wasn't, I didn't put him down. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he was special. I felt the same with her. I couldn't leave her behind." She glanced at Rickon and blushed at how he looked at her with awe and respect. "Do you think that salve of yours would work on her? The chains have rubbed her raw."

"I don't see why not." Rickon bent to the pack beside him and dug through to find the leather pouch he'd placed the last remnants in. Waterproof and oiled, the little leather pouch folded over and sealed tight, a wonder of a bygone age.

He came closer and dropped to a knee before lightly dabbing the salve on the owl's legs. "She is a beauty, but those are some talons, Lady Lauren. Be careful she doesn't catch your wrist."

The bird's talons were three-inch long silver daggers Lauren expected could be quite deadly, but they curled around her wrist, and she shrugged at Rickon. "She seems to know what she's doin' with them. I'm not worried."

As if to prove a point, Titania flexed them around Lauren’s wrist, then lifted a foot to shake one long toe at Rickon as if scolding him. Lauren couldn’t stop her giggles for a good thirty seconds after watching Rickon reel back in shock. 

“I think you just got told,” Godrick snickered. 

“I think I did as well,” Rickon agreed before bowing his head. “Forgive me, Lady Owl.”

“They are quite intelligent. That she understands us and you, my lady, is not a surprise. And she will be most useful come this evening. Owls have far greater eyesight than most other beings. While I rest, I am certain she will watch with the others,” Eldric added. 

Bear rose and capped his waterskin, then shouldered his pack. “Before we can do that, I want to distance us from the village even more. I know you said the ones they sent after us have returned to the town, but with the price of her, I fear Hjard will not give up so easily.”

“You’re probably right,” Lauren agreed. “I know I’ll feel better if we can put some distance between us.” Titania flew up to a tree branch when Lauren climbed to her feet and stretched her back.

“She’s back to bubbling,” Rickon stage whispered to Godrick.

“At least nothing is blooming,” Cerg teased. 

“Or coming back to life. I saw what you did with that bush, Lady Lauren,” Alain smirked. 

She held up her hands in surrender. “Alright! Alright! I freely admit I bubble. Now, can y’all get off your butts so we can get gone? I’ve a mighty pull to be anywhere but here.” 

“What do you mean?” Eldric asked. 

Lauren shook her head. “I dunno. It’s like the longer we’re here, the more I can feel this world. It’s like it’s tellin’ me stayin’ here is a bad idea.”

“Then, we move on.” Bear headed in the direction they needed to go, the rest of them following like chicks to a mother hen. 

The mental image made Lauren smile as Titania flew on ahead. 

***

Magic school had a distinct feel to it. The walls and halls were warded with triple the protections of most places, keeping the students within and the people without protected. 

More than once, an ambitious student had made a mistake and blown up a spell, but the wards and protections kept the explosion contained and funnelled the excess magic off in a controlled manner. The practicing student would still likely spend a few weeks in the infirmary, but they would live, and so would those around them.

Loki could practically taste the magic in the walls, and he didn’t like what he was feeling. Someone had been messing with the wards. 

He’d scheduled a faculty meeting for this morning, one to take place after breakfast and headcount for each branch of students. Not unlike the Hogwarts reference of earlier, the academy was broken down into houses, or branches as they were called here. At its height, magic school had a branch for each of the nine realms: Muspelheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidavellir.

Each had branch colours and a crest to show their allegiance. The branches worked together through the year to gain points to earn the prestigious title of the Yggdrasil Cup. But unlike Hogwarts, there was no "magic hat" to sort the students. Students were interviewed, their magic studied, and arranged according to their strengths and which branch had space. 

According to Sigyn's notes, there were only four branches of students, claiming it was a _lean_ time for magic wielders on Asgard.

What a crock of shit. With the stack of letters he received since his return, they could house two more branches, possibly even three. 

At current, only Alfheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, and Nidavellir were in use. 

He could understand why. There were, unfortunately, negative connotations with some of the others. Muspelheim's crest was a fiery demon. Once long ago they had been allies of Asgard, but that had ended when Surtur had sought to overthrow them. No one wanted to be affiliated with that branch. 

The same could be said for Jotunheim, Niflheim, and Svartalfheim as well. Frost Giants, Hel, and Dark Elves weren't exactly where parents wanted children hanging their hopes. And Midgard had been held in lower esteem until recently, but with Thor's tales of the Avengers and now Lauren's brilliant showing, Midgard could become the house all wished to belong. 

But maybe it was time to change a few of the others to suit this new age better — thoughts for later as he glided into the great hall where the students gathered for their meals. 

Loki shot a glance at the ceiling just to be sure candles did not float amongst the rafters and was relieved to see the giant wooden beams carved into the creatures of myth and legends past rather than the gothic stone ceiling of Hogwarts. 

It appeared the Midgardian ladies had gotten in his head.

He chuckled as the students scraped back benches and jumped to their feet, an action mimicked by the faculty at the head table. The center seat, once reserved for the Teacher sat empty.

"Good morning, Prince Loki," chorused from the students. 

He nodded in response and approached the head table. "Ladies. Gentlemen."

"Your Highness," they said as they bowed.

He recognized each, though some surprised him with their station. Lyndra and Jesslyn, he expected. The women were two of his mother's best pupils, Sergey too had excelled in his studies, but Pram and Fedra were mediocre magicians at best, both women more interested in finding a husband then magic. Endre, Inkera, and Sassa were the three from his mother's day, teachers at the academy for years. Inkera was old enough to be silver-haired, as was her husband Endre, while Sassa was only just beginning to gain salt in her dark hair. 

"We did not expect you until later," Endre said, acting head of the academy with Sigyn out.

"I wished to address the students before their branch heads see them back to their common rooms. They will all have a free first period while I meet with you all."

A rush of excitement filled the hall. It wasn't often the children were given free time. 

Loki turned to face them, aware of the scowls on a few faces at the table at his back. For the moment, he paid Pram and Fedra no mind.

"I know many of you are wondering when Teacher Sigyn will return. The truth is, she won't." A buzz of voices rose, as did Loki's hands. Once he had silence again, he continued. "Sigyn is responsible for Princess Lauren's disappearance. For that act of treason, she will stand trial before the throne. I will be taking her place as Teacher. Dismissed."

The eldest students - at the nod from their respective top boy or girl - rose and quickly corralled their charges into lines that saw them snaking from the dining hall.

Once the hall was empty, Loki turned to address the faculty. "Now, it has come to my attention that Sigyn has denied students entry to the academy based on their social standing."

"I knew it!" Sergey shouted, rising from his seat and hammering his large fist into the table. It set all the cups and plates jumping. 

A Master of Weapons, the man could charm or enchant any blade and taught not only defensive magic but also combat training. 

He was large as were most warriors, thickly muscled and broad across the shoulders while being narrower of hip. His beard was long and braided, a shiny chestnut and gold that matched the braid hanging down his spine. Between the open collars of his tunic, Loki could just make out the bear tattooed in spirit ink. It had amazed him as a boy, and even now, the craft was quite something.

"I knew she was hand picking people!" He slammed his hand on the table again.

"Calm down, Sergey," Sassa huffed. "We've all known it. There was just no one to report her too."

The silver-white hair at her temples gave her a distinguished look, or so Loki thought. "An oversight now rectified, Sassa."

"Humph. And is this what you'll be doing to pass the time until you find your wife, or are you planning to keep on at the school?" Pram asked, her nose so high Loki wondered if she could see down it at all.

"I am assuming Frigga's position. I am Head Teacher now and until I say otherwise. If you feel you are more qualified, Pram, you can challenge me to a magic duel, but I assure you, you will lose." He stepped closer to the table. "In fact, I was wondering what two such lacklustre students as yourself and Fedra were even doing teach at this school?"

"They were brought on by Sigyn," Inkera gleefully informed him. 

Loki moved down the table to take the elder woman's hand and kiss her knuckles. "Inkera, my darling, you are as ravishing as always."

She giggled even as her husband scowled. "Watch it, puppy. I have a trick or two up my sleeve yet, you young whelp," Endre warned.

Inkera slapped a hand at his shoulder. "When the young, _handsome_ prince pays me such a compliment, you keep your threats to yourself."

Loki laughed and moved on to grip wrists with Endre. Of all the table, he knew and liked them best. They'd been teachers a very long time, and both loved it. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Hm, I still say he's a puppy. Perhaps a giant one," Endre smirked, "but a puppy, nonetheless."

As a master of changing one's shape, it didn’t surprise Loki that Endre had either seen or heard about his stretch into the Ragnarok wolf. “And you are an old fox, but I won’t hold it against you.” Endre barked a laugh. “Now, we need to discuss what will come next.”

“What do you mean?” asked Lyndra. 

Loki walked back to the center of the table to face them all. “Sigyn was being paid to take students from Asgard’s court while assuring their parents that the ‘commoners’ would not be accepted. That ends now. Over the next few days, those who requested entrance for their children and were sent away will return for retesting. I will require a few of you to assist me. In that time, a child will be enrolling named Isolde. She will be my protege. Her powers lie in ice and the strength of her indicates she has the potential to become a goddess.”

A gasp came from Inkera. “Sigyn _missed_ her?”

“She made Sigyn miss her after witnessing Sigyn mistreating another student. Let me make myself _perfectly clear_ ,” Loki growled, “If I find out any of you have been berating or terrorizing the children, I will personally remove you from this academy and strip you of your magic.”

“You can’t do that!” Fedra exclaimed. 

“I can, and I will. My mother built this academy to train the future of Asgard’s magical populace. I will not allow _anyone_ to sully what she began.”

“But Frigga put Sigyn in place as Head Teacher,” Pram sneered. 

“No, she did not. My mother learned of Sigyn’s treachery the day of her death and ejected her from the program. Unfortunately, she was not able to inform anyone of her decision before Malekith attacked.” Loki kept every bit of emotion from his voice, but the pain throbbed in his heart. “Sigyn took advantage of the situation, as she has been taking advantage of the situation since then.”

“Odin’s beard,” Sergey muttered, his face red. “All this time?”

“All this time,” Loki nodded. “I will be speaking with each of you about your students. I want all of you to review their work for the year prior to my sitting down with them.” 

“All of them?” Jesslyn asked. 

“All of them,” Loki nodded. “I care little for who their parents are or how much they paid to be here. This school was created for the betterment of Asgard, not to line someone’s pockets. That is what we will return to whether the elite of Asgard like it or not. If any of you have a problem with that,” he stepped back and pointed at the exit, “there is the door.”

When no one moved, he nodded. “Very well. I will be reviewing every student and asking them to evaluate their teachers as well as your assistants. Changes are coming to magic school. It is time.”

“It is past time,” Inkera agreed. “Welcome home, Prince Loki. I, for one, am glad you’re here.”

“Thank you, love,” he smiled at the elder woman. “There are five hundred and six students at current in this school. I expect a short evaluation of each to include their basic information, grade level, their hope for magic school, and how they are faring in reaching their goals completed no later than tomorrow night. After, I will begin interviewing them, including retesting them to see they are in their proper placement.”

“Don’t you trust us, Prince Loki?” Jesslyn asked. 

“Trust is earned, Miss Jesslyn. As Sigyn has already broken faith with the throne and with me, you’ll have to forgive me for being cautious. She has sullied the reputation of Asgard’s academy in the eyes of the people. I will be doing everything in my power to repair it. I would like all of your help in doing so.”

Endre pushed to his feet. “You have mine.”

“And mine,” Inkera agreed.

“I have always been loyal to Asgard and the throne. I am honoured to work with you in this, Prince Loki,” Sergey said, rising to offer a bow. 

Jesslyn and Lyndra exchanged a glance before rising. “We loved your late mother, Prince. To find out everything Sigyn has been saying is a lie? You can bet your ass we are with you.”

“And just what has Sigyn been saying?” Loki asked.

“I think it best we discuss that in private, your Highness,” Lyndra murmured, casting a glance at Pram and Fedra. 

“I see.” And he did, more than they probably wanted him too. “Tell me, Pram, Fedra, just what _are_ you two teaching?”

“Basic spells and potions,” Pram murmured. 

“Offensive spells,” Fedra grumbled. 

“And training the young ladies in proper etiquette and catching a highborn husband,” Sassa snorted. “I’m with you, Prince. It is about time we got things back on track around here.”

“Excellent. Fedra, Pram, we will be discussing your continued employment at this school, and any _etiquette_ lessons end now.” He sent them a hard look.

Pram shoved to her feet. “I do not need to stand here and be treated like this.”

“No, you don’t. As I said earlier, there is the door.” Loki pointed at the exit a second time. “Perhaps it is best if you resign, here and now, rather than wait for me to discover just what your involvement in Sigyn’s dealings were. For I assure you both if you had anything to do with suppressing the enrollment of students in this school, you will be out on your asses, and if you were paid for your involvement, you will be occupying a cell directly adjacent to Sigyn’s!”

Both women left at speed. 

Loki clapped his hands together and faced the six left at the table. “Well, it appears I have increased your workload. My apologies.”

Sassa waved a dismissive hand. “It matters little. Your mother used to ask for updates on the students. It is a habit of mine to create evaluations every few months. I need only go over them.”

“Same here,” Sergey agreed. 

“Us, too,” Endre nodded to his wife. 

“I guess we’re the odd ones out,” Lyndra huffed. “Be we will get them to you soon, your Highness.” She nodded toward Jesslyn.

Loki realized they were a couple and tilted his head in thanks. “I can start with the others.”

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“I shall leave you to speak with your assistants. Sassa, will you see Pram and Fedra’s are informed of their change of employment?”

“Of course,” she agreed. 

“If you feel they are competent in their positions, they may seek to work with me. If they were hired because they are a friend of a friend, tell me now, and I will find others.”

“I will let you know after I speak with them.”

“Very well. I shall let you get on with your morning. If you should need to speak with me, I will be in the Head Teacher’s office.” He offered them all a tilt of his head and walked away. 

"Wait! What of Fedra and Pram's classes?"

Loki hummed in irritation. "I think I can handle basic spells and potions, and offensive spells. I will peruse the schedule in Sigyn's office and make myself available."

"They run at the same time, your Highness."

He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "I do love a challenge." And duplicating himself was never a problem.

"If you are sure, Prince. I can always take on the offensive magic class," Sergey offered. 

Loki waved a dismissive hand. "I will be fine. But if I'm to teach classes today, I should probably look over the materials and notes from Pram and Fedra. excuse me." It also gave him an excuse to rifle through their offices.

He'd need to take a quick trip back to the palace before lunch to speak with Natasha, but he was nothing if not good at multitasking. 

And the work would keep his mind off Lauren.

***

"Why is it always horses?" Maria muttered as she waited for Heimdall.

"Because they are a convenient form of transportation," he chuckled before mounting and holding his hand down to her.

They'd seen the group of delegates off to Laris where Heimdall assure Thor they had arrived without incident. It appeared the Zendally and Morinian were most accommodating, but the elder General Ulf would be checking in often. 

The entire event had fascinated Maria. Ulf and Vakre - an incredibly beautiful woman whose very presence radiated peace - along with multiple armed soldiers and attendants had waited patiently while Heimdall opened the Bifröst, creating the coloured bridge that sent them and their entourage on their way. 

It was wondrous to see it from the other side and left Maria with so many questions, none she dared ask when the other guards around the observatory dome looked on her with curiosity and suspicion.

She accepted Heimdall's hand and used the stirrup to hoist herself up. He brought her down in his lap, a position that - for the second time - sent heat crawling through her veins. 

He'd foregone the armour for casual dark clothes of chocolate browns and navy blues, expressing an elegance and formality that made Maria's butterflies turn somersaults. 

Their differences were even more pronounced when she looked down at herself in the tunic and tight pants in the same dark blue. Two maids had insisted on helping her dress. Never in all her life had _maids_ helped her with anything, and after letting them fuss with her hair, and add makeup to her eyes, she'd stared in the mirror and muttered, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

The reference was lost on the two women who smiled blankly at her before leading her to breakfast.

Now, seated with Heimdall on an enormous horse- one that fit the giant of a man behind her, she was beginning to wonder what the hell she'd agreed too. 

"You are very tense, Maria. Are you not enjoying your time in Asgard?" Heimdall asked as he turned the big black gelding toward the city.

"I admit I'm feeling out of my depth," she murmured. "Thor and Loki acclimated to Earth so well. I didn't expect _this_ when I came here."

His chuckle rumbled against her back. "What did you expect? Log buildings and dirt roads?"

"No, of course not. But this is… really incredible. I feel… small here."

"I hate to tell you, but you are small," he snickered.

She punched him in the thigh. "If you're only going to laugh at me, I'll keep my thoughts to myself!"

"Maria," he purred against her ear. "Forgive me. I want you to express yourself, my darling. If you are feeling uncomfortable, then tell me. I won't tease you again."

She sighed and glanced at him. He appeared contrite and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Last night he'd done the same, often and publicly, causing the people of Thor's court to twitter behind their hands. She rarely cared what other people thought, but she was rarely the one people were nattering about too. Center of attention wasn't for her. She liked being in Fury's shadow. It made people underestimate her, and she liked that.

"Last night was fun. This was amazing. But I feel like everyone is staring at the Earthling. I work in the shadows for a reason. I'm _not_ an Avenger because I like being anonymous. This makes me… uncomfortable."

"It won't last forever. The people stare because you are the first woman I have paid such attention to."

"So it's your fault," she snickered.

"It is to a point," he chuckled. "You are also a very beautiful woman, Maria. One of three from Earth that have now been welcomed to Asgard. A few of the young swains were wondering if all the women of Midgard are so stunning."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop. Natasha and Lauren, sure. I'm not going to say I'm not pretty, I see my face every day, but Lauren and Nat are on an entirely different plane than me."

"You do yourself a disservice. Beauty to us is not only skin deep. Lauren is lauded for her beauty because she is, and likely will become, the most beautiful Goddess Asgard has known since Freyja walked amongst us. Natasha is petite and exotic, making her unique. Add in how she can work her magnetism on the opposite sex, and all the young bucks salivate at her heels."

"You're not helping, Heimdall," she huffed.

"I'm getting there." He caressed her cheek, turning her face back to his. "But you, Maria, enter a room with authority. You stand ready. Your eyes are sharp and wary and take in all within a room. You _are_ a gorgeous woman, but it is the hint of _power_ that you radiate, the way all who see you just know you can handle yourself that draws the eye. The men of Asgard are warriors. They can see that in you too, no different than they see it in Lady Sif. They know you are beautiful and deadly, and they want to taste that danger," he purred in her ear.

Maria shivered, body aching in places it hadn't in years, just from whispered words. It shouldn't be possible for a man to make her feel so vulnerable with nothing but his voice.

"Luckily, I saw you first. Now all can be jealous of my good fortune, for only I get to taste that danger."

She shivered harder. "You could have tasted more last night."

"Not after you got into the Xandarian wine. I thought I would have to carry you to bed," he chuckled. "You must remember the drink of Asgard is much stronger than that of Midgard."

"Still, if you'd carried me to bed, you could have joined me in it," she muttered.

"Maria, when I join with you, it will not be in a bed in the palace, but in mine beneath the roof of my house."

He nipped teeth into her earlobe and sent heat singing outward. "Then maybe you should show me your house, Heimdall."

"Maybe you should be less impatient, Maria." He gave a quiet chuckle and whispered, "You do know I can smell you."

She stiffened, and the horse danced beneath her. "What?"

His deep, baritone laugh drowned out the ocean beneath the bridge. "When you want me, sweet Maria," he chuckled, an arm like steel banding around her to drag her back into his chest. "I can smell how you desire me, and it makes me want to touch and taste every inch of your fair skin."

"Why do I have the feeling that's not happening any time soon?" she asked, trying not to squirm.

"Because I think you need to see more of Asgard then simply the grandeur. We'll ride for a while so you may see I am but one of the people. With an important job, yes, but I am not Loki or Thor to grab people's attention." 

She wasn’t sure she believed him, but she was happy to see more of the city than the palace and the Bifröst bridge. He plotted a wandering path around the outskirts, where she could still hear the sea crash against the shores. He pointed out places of interest, theatres and museums — the university where both Thor and Loki had gone to school. 

Then they took a cobblestone street where sweet cottages with little side gardens lined the way. A few people nodded here and there, children chased each other past them or played together on the front step, but no one called out to him. No one stopped them. No one paid them any attention as the horse wound his way deeper into the city, allowing the noise of the ocean to fade. 

They came out of those houses to where a swath of park separated civilization from nature. It was beautiful, but full of people, and had Heimdall pulling the horse to a stop. 

“What is it?” Maria asked when she glanced back to find him frowning. 

“I don’t know. There usually isn’t this many people here.” He gave the gelding a nudge that sent the horse toward the crowd. Once they were closer, Heimdall called out, “In the name of the King, what goes here?”

Maria snorted. “Really?” 

“Hush,” he smirked, poking her in the belly. The crowd parted, and Heimdall gasped before throwing himself from the back of the horse to stride forward and kneel in the grass. “Norns bless us.”

Maria frowned as she leaned over the horse’s neck. “What is it?”

Heimdall shifted out of the way to reveal the fawn nestled in the flowers and the handful of bees that buzzed around it. 

“Cute.” When the entire crowd gasped and stared at her in horror, she frowned. “What?” 

“Lady Maria is from Midgard. Such a sight is normal for her. She does not understand the significance but she will.” Heimdall rose, a smile breaking over his face. “Spread the joyous news! The animals are returning to Asgard! Praise the Norns!”

“Praise the Norns!” cried the people around her.

He held up his hands. “Now, Gunther,” he pointed at a large man in the crowd. “You stand guard. Let no one disturb the young fawn. Let us allow the creatures of Asgard to return in peace.”

“Praise the Norns, but praise be to Princess Lauren,” the man named Gunther said. “We all know the animals love her. She is the reason they return.”

“You are correct my friend. Let us hope the Norns do not keep her from us for too long.” Heimdall offered the group a bow and shooed them on their way before returning to Maria. 

“So… what was that about?” she asked, bending toward him.

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her down until his lips were sealed to hers, taking, claiming, seducing until Maria nearly fell off the horse. He laughed when he released her, dragging her from the horse's back to hug her close and hold her tight. “I know you do not understand, but the creatures of Asgard left the city when Thor and Loki’s grandfather returned to the stars millennium ago. We have not had bees or deer or birds,” he pointed to the ones flying overhead, “since his passing. Until Lauren came. Until she made Yggdrasil bloom. She gave _life_ back to Asgard. This,” he motioned to the people who stopped along the path to smile and laugh and in some cases cry at the fawn, “has happened because of her. She is a true Earth Mother.”

Maria slowly shook her head. “I can’t imagine never seeing animals or insects out my window.” 

"We have used magic for centuries to care for the land. Now," he held out his hand to the buzzing bee and let it alight on his finger, "the land will care for itself again."

The bee flew away, and Maria cupped his cheek. "I don't fully understand, but I'd like to. Can you show me?"

"Yes," he smiled and held her tight. "I can show you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

* * *

 

Natasha was a third of the way through her fourth file when someone knocked. As few knew she was there, and fewer still would come knocking, she stared at the door for a full five seconds before asking, "Yes?"

"Lady Natasha? I wondered if you could use assistance?"

She arched an intrigued brow. "And what level of security clearance do you have, Fandral?"

"I assure you it is of the highest order, my lady."

Nat wondered if his showman's ways had him bowing to the door. "Come in, Fandral."

"I'm afraid you will have to let me in as Loki's locks are as stubborn as he is."

She chuckled but kept it quiet, not wanting him to think he could amuse her so easily, and rose to pull open the door. When she did, she found him looking almost contrite. 

A smirk curled her lips. "Is it my lack of encouragement that has that look on your face?"

He fidgeted with the leather on his wrist and didn't look directly at her. "In a way. I feel I should apologize if I offended you last night. I'm aware I can be… overzealous."

He peeked at her from behind long pale lashes and set her smirk crooked. "Did I break your confidence? Pity that."

His head snapped up, and his mouth fell open. She left him gaping in the doorway. 

"No! I, no." Fandral cleared his throat and straightened his spine before striding through the door and shutting it quickly behind him. "No. I know that you are here to do a critical job; one not even Loki feels equipped to complete. In that, I should afford you more respect. My king and the prince would not have asked you to tackle Sigyn without just cause, so if I offended you being overly forward," here he did bow to her, "I beg forgiveness and apologize humbly."

Taken by surprise, she inhaled sharply. For all her years at Shield and all her many incarnations before that, no one had spoken to her with the same level of respect the blond Asgardian invoked. They respected her, but few outside the Avengers truly trusted her. 

Yet, here was a man, a respected member of Thor's inner circle - something she was still wrapping her mind around as Asgard was _more_ than she'd ever expected, and Thor's title of _king_ was used with a certain nonchalance on Earth - who had clearly earned his place, bowing to her without knowing a damn thing about her. He looked at her and saw… what she wasn't quite sure, but it was enough to know the job she'd been tasked with was important. He deeply respected her and didn't question Thor or Loki's choice. They trusted her to get the job done, and so did Fandral.

"I was amused, not offended," she admitted, looking at the rake with new eyes. "I'm used to men flirting. It's part of why I'm so good at my job." She lifted her chin. "They call me Black Widow for a reason."

When he rose, curiosity filled his face. "Thor tried to explain that phrase, but I do not think he understood it correctly. Something about you are related to spiders?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sounds like Thor. The Black Widow is a type of spider. She's known for being tricky, secretive, hiding in the shadows and striking without warning. Though small, her venom can be lethal." She skimmed her fingers over the table edge, prowling slowly toward the wary but enticed looking male. "But the thing she's most known for." Her voice dropped to a throaty purr. "The one trait everyone remembers."  

His hand rested on the table, and Nat walked her fingers up his arm to his shoulder. "Wha- what's it?" he swallowed thickly. 

She smiled her widow's smile and dragged her fingers down his chest, rising on her toes while curling her free hand around his nape to draw him closer. When his warm breath puffed across her lips and his pupils had blown wide, she whispered, "She eats her mates," and brought the dagger she'd stolen from his belt to bare against his ribs.

Fandral glanced down. "Son of a bitch."

Natasha landed on her heels with a thud, flipped his dagger and handed it back. "I'm very good at my job."

"Yes, you most certainly are. You are also slightly frightening."

It was said with a grin and made her pout. "Only slightly?"

He barked a laugh and swept her a deeper bow. "I am most impressed, Lady Natasha, and eager to see how you use your skills against a woman."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with a woman." 

The pupils that had just returned to normal blew wide a second time. "Do not tease me, lady," he purred and made her chuckle.

"I wouldn't think of it." She threw him a smug grin and returned to the table. "How do you think you can help me?"

From the satchel over his shoulder, he pulled a small gold cube he sat on the table. "From what we can gather, the money Sigyn has been extorting could only come from Asgard's elite. I spent last night compiling a list of those Lords and Ladies who could pay her amounts. I wasn't sure how you would know who she might refer to if she did slip up."

"Thank you. I do have a list, but I've yet to check it out."

"Oh. Of course, you do." He appeared to lose some of his shine and deflate before her eyes. 

"I could use an interpreter."

He frowned. "The files are all in basic. You should not have an issue."

"Not that kind. Maybe I should have said guide. There are words and phrases inherent to each culture that differ from one another. There are things written here I don't understand. Help me navigate?"

The shine returned with his smile. "I am pleased to assist."

"Good. Tell me about Laris." 

***

Loki paused in the doorway, surprised to find Fandral and Natasha bent close together. "Am I interrupting?"

She glanced up. “Not at all. Fandral’s been helping me with the Asgardian words I’m unfamiliar with.”

“Ah, wheedled his way into your good graces did he?” Loki smiled. 

She exchanged a look with the blond. “Something like that.”

Loki arched a brow but said nothing. He wondered what had occurred between the pair to have them so at ease with the other but contained his curiosity. “I’m afraid I have only a short time before I must return to the school. If you are not ready for me, we will have to speak after you’ve seen Sigyn.”

“No, now is good.” She sat back and looked at him, her attention poignant and focused. One of the things he’d always admired about her was her ability to seemingly stare directly into a person.

“Would you like me to leave?” Fandral asked.

Loki waved him down when he made to rise.  “Sit. Nothing I say should be a surprise to you.”

“Tell me about Sigyn.”  

He focused on the redhead and took a seat across from her. “We grew up together, childhood friends. She was already a student in the academy when Mother enrolled me. Asgard does not have _poor_ as Earth does, but we do have common people. They are all fed, educated, and have the opportunity to rise above their station should they put the effort in, but they are not those who find themselves enjoying the luxury of Asgard’s court unless they work very hard.”

“We pride ourselves on proving our worth, whether that be through battle prowess or commerce. Asgardians are driven to be the best they can be. It makes for,” Fandral chuckled, “ _spirited_ competitions.”

“I bet,” she murmured. 

“Sigyn was from the common side of Asgard but has always been ambitious. She was at one time Mother’s star pupil. We competed extensively through our formative years, eventually growing closer as our talents set us apart from the others. Looking back on those years, I am forced to acknowledge there was more to her actions than simple companionship.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked. 

“I believe she has always sought to reach the highest of heights and to do so by becoming my wife. Something she began engineering even as children," Loki sighed. "She was cruel, sometimes viciously so. Never to me, but to those around us. When someone made a mistake, she would often torment them for it. She has a mean streak in her. But as children, competitive children, I thought little of it; even as it occasionally made me… uncomfortable.” He gently cleared his throat. “She often tempted me into mischief, not difficult really, and when I would have…  trouble at home, be it Thor or Odin, she was there for me, a shoulder to lean on, so much so that when someone slighted her and she wanted my help to get back at them… I would help her.”

“So she’s manipulative, mean, and vindictive.”

He flinched but nodded. “To put it lightly.”

“You said she was jealous of Lauren because she wanted to be your Ástvinur?”

“Yes.” He pushed to his feet to walk toward the window, finding the conversation uncomfortable. “When we were young, we… expressed feelings for each other. Once I forged the _Brúðr Steinn_ , it became apparent Sigyn was not my Ástvinur.”

She arched an intrigued brow. "You just knew?"

Loki turned to face the window. "I was relieved. I loved her in a way, but I was not _in love_ with her. She was my best friend. I considered her family."

"She's certainly ambitious."

He frowned and glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"These." She tapped her nails on the file beneath her hand. "There is more here than I think you realize."

He returned to the table. "Explain."

"She blackmailing people, alright. But some pay in funds, others favours." Natasha flipped one open and rand her hand down the page that was a column of numbers. "G - gold. FA - favour acquired."

Loki inhaled softly. "That didn't even occur to me."

"It's subtle, but this isn't the first time I've perused someone's books. These are dates, locations, exchange of funds or favours. Fandral said you don't have centralized banking like we do. Personal wealth is accounted for, money can change accounts, but things are purchased via an exchange of gold or service, and without receipts, there is little chance of following the money." 

She scowled at him, but Loki only shrugged. "No one on Asgard does without, and thievery is frowned upon. One doesn't cheat a fellow merchant or customer without causing the throne to become involved, so keeping such strict accounting of funds is placed upon each person to control, not us."

"What about the throne's treasury? You must keep detailed records there."

He frowned at Natasha's careful question. "Of course. There is a team of scribes, accountants, and people to oversee what comes in and goes out. Asgard is a fruitful state and must remain so. Why?"

She rose and gathered the folders into three piles before placing her hand on the shortest one. "These are the ones I'm sure I have positive identification for. These," a slightly taller pile, "are ones we think we know. While these," another smaller pile, "remain elusive."

He gaped at her astounded. "How?"

"Fandral, actually." The blond blushed. "He put together a cube listing in far greater detail the fancies in Thor's court. He's got histories, family information, and anecdotes about them that helped fill in a few gaps."

"You can't possibly be sure," Loki frowned. 

She rolled her eyes before flipping open the topmost file. "Here. This one labels the mark as Ducky. A person who acts tough but isn't. They are easily swayed, and because of their misconduct," she read from the file, "carnal acts while on duty, the Dark Elf broke out of his cell the day Frigga died. Sigyn was blackmailing them for hush money. Thanks to Fandral's research, and what he's learned through his "bedroom negotiations,'" Fandral huffed but smirked at her, "he's learned that your Captain of the Guard's brother was often called Ducky as a boy because of his large lips."

"Sonja told me. She and Njord teased Gavin mercilessly. And before you ask, yes, Gavin was working in the dungeon the day Algrim escaped, but he was not seen until well after the escapees were corralled, and though he was flushed, it certainly wasn't from battle fever," Fandral murmured.

"But that is only the beginning." Natasha turned the page. "Someone in a higher position of power also knew of "Ducky's" misconduct and covered it up."

"Sonja?" 

Natasha shook her head. "Njord. She writes, "I will leave scars on his coffers to rival the ones he already has." Fandral told me what you did to his face."

"He deserved it."

Loki smirked at Fandral. "Yes, he did."  Then he hummed softly. "Njord certainly had the funds for it. And as acting head of the family, it would be his responsibility to see Gavin's mistake didn't sully the family name. Where is Gavin now?"

"No longer part of the guard. He has returned to the family seat."

"Hmm. It appears you're quite the Detective, Natasha. I suppose it is safe to presume the rest of your pile is so thoroughly deduced?"

"I have a good partner, and yes it is. Sigyn wasn't as careful with these lesser crimes as she was with these." Her hand settled on the unknown pile. "Which is why you're going to want to double-check Asgard's accounts. Someone has sticky fingers."

Loki glanced at Fandral, who nodded. "Wonderful. An embezzler, how quaint." How had he missed that?

"Don't get your horns in a twist over it. It took me asking the right questions to dechiper what Sigyn meant." Natasha flipped a dismissive hand and changed topics. "What's so special about Laris that people are willing to back one side of the war over the other?"

"Wealth. Power. Prestige." Loki shrugged. "A few of Thor's council of Lords import goods from Laris. The Zendally make them, the Morinian oppose the destruction of the land to do so. Beyond that, I do not know."

"I think you should get the people you sent down there to have a better look around. Something about that planet and how hard others are trying to swing things in the Zendally's favour isn't adding up."

"I agree," Fandral murmured when Loki glanced at him. "Until Lady Natasha pointed it out, I hadn't noticed, but there are many mentions of Laris. It is concerning."

Loki frowned but nodded. "Hmm. I will ask Heimdall to relay the message."

"After he returns from wooing Maria," Natasha smirked, propping her hip against the table.

"But of course," Loki grinned. "Do you ride, Natasha?"

"Horses?" she squeaked. "No."

"Pity. You'll have to double with Fandral." He focused on the blond even as she sputtered. "After Lady Natasha speaks with Sigyn, you should take her around."

"It would be my honour," Fandral smirked, clearly on board with Loki's machinations.

"What are you up too?" she glared at him, eyes full of suspicion. 

Loki stepped closer and took her hand. "While your presence here is founded on great need - one you have shown your skills at already," he motioned to the table, "I would like you also to enjoy yourself. We have a place to start. Allow Fandral to be your escort. You clearly work well together and enjoy his company."

"I've played with worse scoundrels," she said without inflection.

Fandral chuckled. "Oh, I'm certain you have."

Loki shot Fandral a hard look. "Do not allow her to drink anything but ale or mead. If she desires something stronger," Loki thought of her preferred Russian Vodka and smiled, "the Mo'bk gifted us the skins of their sand vine wine. That should be to Natalia's liking."

She arched an intrigued brow. "And why am I being limited to three beverages?"

"Because most others will rot the gut out of a Midgardian," Fandral huffed. "I'm not a complete fool, Loki. After Lady Maria stole the sip of the Xandarian wine last night, Heimdall very nearly spit roasted me in the feast hall."

"Yes, well, when you tell these Midgardians no, they seem to hear it as yes," he teased Natasha. 

"Careful, or we will be sparring partners sooner than planned," she warned.

"Any time, _malen'kiy pauk_." She hissed at him, and Loki laughed. "Perhaps you should take her down the Alley of Steel, Fandral. If the lady wishes to challenge me to a duel, she'd best be equipped for it."

"And are you footing the bill if I find something my _little spider_ heart can't live without?" she sneered.

"Of course not, darling. Thor is," he smirked, catching the kitten sliding from his shoulder. Socks had fallen asleep not long ago but had only just lost the battle with gravity.

"Poor thing." Natasha scratched the kitten's ears. "I didn't take you for much of a cat person."

"He's Lauren's. Her wedding gift from Thor." She looked perplexed. "Kittens are a traditional gift, given in honour of my Aunt Freyja even to this day. Socks was waiting for us upon our arrival."

"He seems attached to you," she murmured, her finger sliding over the sleepy kitten's head. 

"He's lonely without her and Peaches. He finds being in our room untenable and therefore joins me about my day."

"Peaches?" she asked.

Loki only smiled. "Lauren's first familiar." Green light flickered around his hand as he called up the image of her viper. "A Midnight Jewel of Death. Asgard and many of the realms most deadly viper."

"And she called it Peaches?" Natasha gasped.

Loki and Fandral shared a laugh. "There was a slight misunderstanding when he arrived. She thought I was the serpent." He remembered the moment fondly and likely always would.

She gave the kitten a final scratch. "I still don't quite understand what's happening with her."

Loki exchanged a look with Fandral. "Visit the Norns temple. Perhaps you will once you return."

"Sigyn first."

He tilted his head. "I wish you good fortune with the witch. I'm due back at the school but will see you at dinner."

"Have fun at magic school," Fandral smiled.

"You should know by now, my friend, when magic is involved," Loki opened a portal, "I always have fun."

***

"Where are we now?" Maria asked.

Heimdall smiled at her inquisitive nature. She'd steadily asked questions since the park with the fawn, continuing to marvel at how they blended their advanced technology with old-world weapons and charm. 

"I'm taking you to the temple of the Norns."

"Why?"

"You wanted to understand. They can help you."

“How?” she asked as he guided his horse, Strider, to the side where an attendant came forward to see to the big gelding. 

He stepped from the saddle and helped Maria down, then guided her hand to his elbow before leading her up the stairs. “The Norns are our Gods, the beings we aspire to become. When it is our time to return to the stars, it is to the Norns we hope to go.” Up the stairs between the rows of potted flowers, he took her to the base of the statue where the three stood together. “These are the females who create and control fate. They are the most powerful beings in creation as even the gods are subject to their will. While there are a great many minor Norns, these three are the Fates.” One by one, he introduced them, moving around the base of the statue so she could take in their ever-changing faces. “Urd, who knows the past. Verdandi, who rules the present. Skuld, who sees what shall come. They live in a hall by a well beneath Yggdrasil, the mighty tree which holds the Nine Worlds in its branches and roots.” He smiled at her awe, finding her more expressive than her usual stoic self.

“They… they change as you move past them. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He chuckled at her wonder and drew her toward the temple doors. “You have seen nothing yet.”

She rolled her eyes but went willingly. “You speak of them like they’re real, but isn’t this just Asgard’s religion? Aren’t there people here who believe in other things?”

“Are you saying you do not believe, Maria?” he smirked.

She shrugged. “Wasn’t much for popular religion. I don’t really believe in God.”

“Even when you walk with one?” he teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs. “Haha, you’re not funny.”

“I am a delight. You are cynical.” 

“Or maybe I’ve seen too many people fall out of our sky _claiming_ to be gods when what they really are, are enhanced individuals with more power than brains. Just because someone can use magic or fire off lightning bolts doesn’t mean they are a “god.’”

He laughed when she used air quotes. “I find you so very amusing.”

“And you’re a pain in the ass.”

He didn't doubt it. "I cannot speak to the Earthly Gods as even in my long years, I have never seen them manifest. Though I do remember the man some claimed to be the Messiah. He was an inherently kind man," he murmured absently, then shrugged. "Unfortunately, it was during the time of the struggle with Jotunheim, and my attention swung to the ice world. By the time I thought to check in with Midgard, he was gone and being hailed as the Son of God."

She blinked at him, her mouth hanging open. "Jesus. You're telling me you remember Jesus?"

"Yes, that was his name," Heimdall nodded.

"How old are you?" she squeaked.

He belted out a laugh. "Ah, my darling, do not ask questions you do not truly want the answers too." He led her inside before she could insist and watched her mouth drop open again at the magnificent interior.

"Holy… fu-dge," she whispered.

He laughed a second time and swung her around to kiss her firmly on the mouth. "Our Norns care little if you swear. This is not a church, sweet Maria."

"Do you have long-range hearing too? You seem to know more than what you see."

"I can have the observatory tune into a conversation, but I find it far easier to simply read lips."

"Christ. Asgard could quite literally take out all our defences if you wanted to, couldn't you?"

She looked more frightened than he'd ever seen her and cupped her cheek. "If Asgard brought the full might of her power to bear? Yes, but Midgard has long been considered under our protection. Whether you believe we are gods or not, others of your world have and still do. For that reason, we would never do such a thing. Midgard is an ally. Never doubt that."

 “And if Asgard decided to withdraw as an ally?”

He frowned. “Why would we ever do that? Princess Lauren is of Midgard. Her homeworld is as sacred as ours now. It will be protected as aggressively as Asgard should someone threaten it.”

“Why?” 

“Why wouldn’t we?” He shook his head, her lack of understanding still apparent. “Come. You have things to see and experience. Then perhaps you will see.”

He led down the hall of giant golden screens toward the heart of the temple where Yggdrasil in all its splendour rose up to touch the ceiling.

"That is one big tree," Maria murmured, wonder again in her tone. 

"It is the physical manifestation of Yggdrasil on Asgard." He brought her to the rail and motioned toward the tree. "There in the branches you'll find Asgard, Vanaheim, and Alfenium.  Midgard and Niflheim reside in the trunk, while Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim are in the roots."

"You're telling me my planet is in the trunk of a tree?"

Heimdall chuckled. "In a sense. There is a cosmic force that binds our realms together. Your people would likely call it space dust or fields of gas, but we know better. Midgard still thinks science and magic are separate entities when the opposite is true. Science and magic share properties. One is not the same without the other." 

"How does magic come into play with space? Space is space!"

"So much to learn," he teased, drawing her closer to stand before him. "Yggdrasil binds us together, and because of its roots and branches, we can travel swiftly from one realm to another. The science of space binds with the magic of the Gods to keep Yggdrasil healthy. Each year, we give a gift of magic to the tree, and as the Fates take water from the well to pour over the roots, so too do we give of ourselves to strengthen the magic of the tree. This year is the first year in some time that the gift of a truly powerful, balanced Dark God was given. Loki's gift has allowed the cosmic boundaries of Yggdrasil to expand. All the realms will benefit from his gift, but it was Lauren who did that." Heimdall pointed to the giant white blossoms that sweetly scented the air.

"The flowers?"

"Indeed. She gave new life and growth to all the worlds: root and branch, leaf and stem. No world shall go untouched by her generosity. But she is an Earth Mother. Such is in her nature. Her magic stems from love and the very depths of her soul. She has a soft heart."

"Yeah, she does." 

So did Maria, though she hid it well. "Come. There are people for you to meet."

"People? As in more than one?"

"You want to understand, do you not?" She nodded. "Then, people you must meet."

"Okay, Yoda," she snickered. 

He cocked a brow her way. "I am neither small nor green."

"Whatever you say."

Her grin was very smug, but he let her have this moment. 

Heimdall led her around the tree toward the bridge where a young priestess smiled at them. "Guardian. The Three await you."

"Thank you," he nodded, guiding Maria out onto the bridge.

"Where are we going?"

"There." He pointed to the dark opening, his hand on Maria's back negating what little resistance her feet were producing. 

"Why?"

He stopped to look down at her. "Do you not trust me, Maria?"

She sighed, frustration evident in the set of her brows. "Yes, I do."

"Then trust me never to put you in a situation that would harm or frighten you." He held out his hand, and though it took a moment, she eventually gave hers over.

He twined their fingers together and led her onward, giving a final tug to get her over the threshold. 

"Oh, wow!" 

Heimdall chuckled, she was radiant with pleased surprise. "Did you expect me to take you somewhere unpleasant?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You Asgardians are tricky sometimes."

"They can be that."

At the sound of Fortiden's voice, Maria's hand jerked in his toward a gun no longer strapped to her hip. He contained his laughter by will alone, knowing it would annoy her if he gave into the need. "My lady, meet Fortiden, Nåværende, and Fremtiden, the Voices of the Fates. Ladies, my lady, Maria of Midgard."

"A pleasure," Fortiden and Nåværende said with a tilt of their heads while Fremtiden waved.

"Voices of the Fates?" Maria murmured.

"Indeed. Each speaks for their designated Norn. Fortiden speaks for Urðr, Nåværende gives voice to Verðandi, while Fremtiden speaks for Skuld."

"Like oracles?" she asked.

"Like friends," Fortiden smiled. "The Norns speak to us, and we give their voice to the people. We are the bridge that spans past," she motioned to herself, "present," to Nåværende, "and future," to Fremtiden. "Through us, the people know the Norns live and are ever working in their lives."

Maria paled so suddenly, Heimdall shot an arm around her waist, afraid she would faint. "Maria?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with shock. "You mean they're real?"

He smiled and gently touched her cheek. "Yes. We know the Norns are real. We see their hands in our lives often and have watched as souls of friends and loved ones return to them when they are laid to rest. Lauren is on a path set for her by them. To what purpose I could only guess, but I believe there are things about her role here on Asgard that she cannot learn at Loki's side."

"You are correct, Heimdall," Nåværende smiled.

"Lauren plays a key role in what comes," Fremtiden murmured.

"And must learn what that means from someone who can teach her," Fortiden finished.

"What do you mean for what comes?" Maria asked.

Fremtiden was suddenly a child with a Goddess's eyes. "We set another to walk a path that leads to not but destruction. When the time comes, Lauren will face the consequences of that action."

"Then, why start the path of destruction to begin with?" Maria stepped away from him and closer to the child. "Why roll that dice?"

"Because he deserves better. She is his better."

"You're talking about Loki? About what he did to Earth?"

Fortiden lifted her chin. "What he did to Midgard? Or what he was made to do to Midgard?"

Heimdall glanced at her and found the same shining eyes. When he looked to Nåværende, hers too glowed. He slowly lowered to a knee. "May the Norns bless us."

"So are you blessed, Guardian," they spoke in unison.

"Wait… you're the actual Norns?" Maria squeaked. 

All three laughed. "Occasionally, it takes more than words to convince someone."

"I'm still not sure I _believe_ ," she muttered. "I've seen a lot of things."

Nåværende moved closer and cupped Maria's chin, then leaned forward to whisper something Heimdall was not privy to in her ear. 

Maria gasped and tears slipped down her cheeks. "How do you know that?"

"Did you think it was only Asgard we turn our eyes toward? We rule the threads of fate, of Gods _and_ men. You've done well with your thread."

"But…" More tears fell down her face.

"The rocks set in your path were there to make you stumble, Maria, but you never fell. Each made you stronger, harder, braver. You are a diamond created through pressure and polished by time. You are _exactly_ who you are meant to be."

She appeared to crumble, and Heimdall caught her to him. "There, my darling. All will be well." He had never seen her so vulnerable and held her gently. Though he agreed with the Norns that Maria was a diamond, he also knew she would be embarrassed by her reaction and sought to comfort her with the strength and size of his body.

She held onto him tightly and when her tears subsided, Maria scrubbed viciously at her face. "Wow, nothing like blubbering on everyone," she muttered, her cheeks red.

"A moment of softness will not make you weak, Maria," he smiled.

"Still embarrassing."

He tilted up her chin when she made to look away. "Why? Even the strongest of us feel great emotions. Tears are nothing but their expression. They are nothing to be embarrassed by." He helped her to her feet and bowed to the three Ladies. "Thank you. I think you've given us much to discuss."

Only Fremtiden's eyes still glowed, Skuld present in the child. "Thank you for bringing her. We have looked forward to it." 

Then, as quickly as they had come, the Norns were gone and Fremtiden stretched her arms above her head while giving a mighty yawn. "I think I will take a nap," she murmured and wandered back into her bower.

"Mm," Fortiden smiled. "She's still young. A transition takes much of her energy."

"Why a child?" Maria asked her curiosity back with her tears gone.

"Children are the future. She will grow and age into my position, while I will age into Fortiden's when she returns to the stars," Nåværende said.

"And I will take my place amongst the Norns. It is a day I look forward to, though I do not hope for its soon arrival," Fortiden laughed. "There are things I wish to see fulfilled first."

There was a knowing light in her eyes that set Heimdall smiling. "We shall take our leave. Thank you for seeing us."

The women nodded. "It was our pleasure." 

Heimdall gathered Maria beneath his arm and led her away. He could almost feel the confusion roll off her until they stepped beyond the threshold and the feeling of _love_ swept over them; the Norns final blessing.

She stiffened and snapped her head up to stare at him in shock. "It's all real."

"Yes," he chuckled.

"All of it. You're a God. Thor and Loki are gods. Lauren is becoming a Goddess."

"Yes!" he laughed.

"I feel bad about calling Loki an asshole now," she muttered.

Heimdall doubled over. "The mischief-maker is a little asshole!" 

"But he's a God. You're a God! Holy fuck! A God gave me the best orgasms of my life."

Her eyes were comically wide, but her words cut off his laughter as his smile turned smug. "Did I now?"

"I don't know what to do with this information. Everything's different now."

She looked perplexed and small and confused for all new reasons, and Heimdall took her hands. "Nothing is different but your understanding. We are not your Gods, Maria, we know that. We do not seek subservience or praise or worship, that is not our way. We work for the people because we have the power to do so. Call Loki an asshole, tease Thor about his hair, laugh and joke with Sif, we are no different now than we were before. You simply _see_ the reality of our lives now, but we are still your friends."

She sighed and some of her tension relaxed. "Am I being an idiot? Was it this hard for Lauren?"

"No, and no, but Lauren is Loki's Ástvinur. Her faith in Loki is her greatest asset. Her compassion is her second. For her, she did not need to see to believe; she just believed."

"So your saying I'm cynical?" Maria smirked.

"If the shoe fits," he teased, heading away from the tree. 

"Ock!" she gasped. "Rude."

He chuckled and guided her back under his arm. "You know, there is one of us who desires your worship."

"Oh? And who's that?"

"Me," he purred, smirking at her knowing grin.

"I suppose you want me to praise you too?"

"If the praise is deserved."

"Well, how's a girl to know? Not like you ever join me at night," she huffed.

He bent and whispered in her ear, "Who said anything about at night?" She shivered, and he inhaled deeply, smirking at her as he did so. "Delicious."

"You're terrible," she grumbled, her cheeks pink.

"I am aware." He acknowledged the priestess at the end of the bridge with a nod as they went by.

"So, where to now? Your temple? Thor's?" she quipped.

He chuckled, glad to see her back in high spirits. "I'm afraid I have no temple, none of us do."

"Aw," she pouted. "Poor baby." The batting of her lashes showed she was still teasing him. "Where are we going?"

He paused between the supplicant's hall and the public one to turn her toward him and gently grip her chin. Her eyes were open and bright, honest and curious, and though he knew she likely had many more questions, she'd tabled them for now. 

He smiled, bent, and tenderly brushed their mouths together. When he pulled back, the flush on her face was not from embarrassment.

Heimdall drew his thumb over her lush lower lip. "Home."

  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

* * *

 

Natasha stood back in the shadows, her focus on the woman pacing in the cell. 

“Is this a tactic?”

She shot Fandral a glare. “Shush.”

“So this is a tactic.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking.”

He leaned closer, his head cocked to the side, almost leaning on her shoulder. “About what?” he whispered. 

Nat punched him in the ribs. “Shut your mouth or leave. Those are your only options until this gets started. Then you stay out of the way and out of sight. Unseen and unheard.”

“Yes, my lady,” he smiled, rubbing his side.

She grimaced at him. “You’re an odd man.”

He bowed his head. “I shall take that as a compliment.” 

“Weirdo,” she muttered, returning to watching Sigyn. “Give the signal.”

Fandral’s short tour through the dungeons of Asgard - the highest tech prison Natasha had seen since the Raft - proved what she expected. There were too damn many people wandering around down here. 

Immediately she’d requested Fandral have the guard remove themselves from Sigyn’s line of sight before she began. The chair Loki - apparently - created sat empty before her cell still. 

It played into Natasha’s plan perfectly. 

Fandral stepped out of the shadows long enough to wave his hand. The guards operating the control station disappeared quickly and quietly while Sigyn wasn’t looking. Silence descended over the hall, falling thick and heavy when force fields activated at each intersection cut off all noise, making Natasha’s ears pop. 

She could see the moment it registered for the redhead in the cell when the woman’s shoulders rose, a sense of foreboding likely skimming her spine. Sigyn turned slowly to face the corridor, her eyes widening when she peered out at the guard station. 

“Hello?”

Natasha smirked, reached up, and slapped her hand over Fandral’s mouth when he made to speak. 

Sigyn backed away from the front of her cell, her pale skin contrasting sharply with her freckles. When she turned to hurry to her bed at the back, Natasha dashed on silent feet forward and sat swiftly, crossing her legs to appear as if she’d always been there. 

When Sigyn, now on edge, sat down, she looked up and screamed, her hand flying to her throat as she scrambled back to her feet. “Who… who are you?”

“Natalia Alianovna.”

“How did you get in here?”

Natasha didn’t answer. Just stared. Unblinking. 

“What do you want? Who sent you?” Sigyn moved closer, then stepped back. “You can’t hurt me. Loki would be angry.”

“Loki would not care if I strangled you with your own entrails.”

She recoiled, her face twisting into a grimace. “Who are you?”

“Natalia Alianovna… Romanoff, but most people call me Natasha. Or Black Widow.”

Sigyn sneered. “Thor ran off to find a _Midgardian_ to try and interrogate me? What a laugh!” 

“It was Loki’s idea.”

“You lie!” she gasped.

Nat shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Thor must have ordered him to stay away, or he would come himself.”

The woman’s insistence gave Nat her first opening. “Not possible.” 

Sigyn paced the circumference of her cell, then Nat’s words appeared to sink in. “What do you mean not possible?” 

"Loki went looking for Lauren. He's not even on Asgard anymore. He cares so little about what happens to you; he left you to a lowly human."

Anger flushed through Sigyn's face, setting her amber eyes blazing. "Loki wouldn't leave! The blonde witch could be on any of a thousand worlds. There is no way to find her. I made sure of it!"

There went Natasha's thought on Sigyn knowing more than she let on about Lauren's whereabouts. "Mm, yes, blinding Heimdall's eyes and breaking her torque. It was a good plan. Pity you didn't think it through." She stood and walked a few feet away. "But then you're not very good at planning."

"You know nothing about me, mongrel! Guards!" Sigyn screamed.

"No. No guards." Natasha slowly began to circle her chair, wishing it was Sigyn's cell. The woman was cruel, cold, and bat shit crazy, but there was cunning there, hidden well behind the facade of _lady_. Still, her mask was cracking. 

Had the cell been circular, Nat's pacing would look more like prowling, turning Sigyn into prey as well as giving the illusion of being on display. She was a thing now. Despised. Loathsome. A woman all hated for daring to assault an Ástvinur. 

Fandral's explanation of Ástvinurs and how incredibly important Lauren was to their society had been eye-opening. While Loki and Thor did their best, Fandral - a step back from the situation and without a familial bond with Loki - gave a much clearer picture of Lauren's worth. 

He didn't sugar coat anything, explaining in detail how incredibly special she was. When finished, Natasha - ashamed of how resistant she'd been - privately vowed to tell Lauren just how happy she was for the woman. 

Lauren had found her place, and it happened to be at Loki's side.

Clearly, Sigyn didn't like that idea, nor the concept of Loki leaving to find her. 

Natasha would see every guard reinforced the fact that Loki had left Asgard in search of Lauren. She was under no misconceptions that this would not take time. Unlike with Loki, there were many, many layers of information to peel from the woman. 

But first, she had to break the attitude. "And really, you're about as dangerous as a house cat without magic. I mean, they left you alone with me."

“Open the door, and we will see how harmless I am,” Sigyn sneered.

Nat smirked. “I would love too. However." She held out her arms. “No keys.”

She rolled her eyes and sat without grace. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” Nat shrugged. 

Sigyn frowned. “Then, why are you here?”

“Originally, I was asked to take a look at your files.” It was small, but Sigyn’s lips twitched into a smug smile. “They’re laughable.”

“I beg your pardon!” 

Anger. Good. She could work with anger. “FA for favour acquired? Could you be any more of a cliche?”

“I am not a cliche!” Sigyn squealed, stalking toward the force field. 

Nat laughed. “Please! I’ve barely started, but already I know about Gavin’s indiscretions and how Njord covered it up. Lady Anna’s secret affair with Sir Nesper and the likelihood that her daughter is _not_ her husband's child. Then there is the theft from the throne, the conflict on Laris-”

“Enough!” Sigyn bellowed. “If you know everything, why are you here?”

Laris had struck a nerve. Natasha smiled her widow’s smile and sat, crossing one leg over the other. “I just wanted to see for myself the woman who had it all and lost it because she wanted a man she couldn’t have.”

Sigyn screamed and threw a cup and then pitcher at the force field, sending water splattering everywhere. Soon the chair followed as the woman in the cell lost all semblance of control. It was while she was destroying her bedding Sigyn forgot to control her mouth. 

“That stupid blonde bitch! I could have had it all if she’d died like she was supposed to! He said it would work! Why didn’t it work?”

Nat shot a hard look at Fandral, standing in the shadows. His eyes were huge; jaw clenched in rage. 

Evidently, all of them had failed to tell her something. What the hell was Sigyn talking about?

“We could rule all the nine realms if he’d just _look at me_ !” Sigyn screamed, throwing shredded sheets on the floor. “I had it all! Money. Power. Access to the Heart! Why would he give all that up for _her_?”

Heart? What was the Heart? 

Again Nat shot Fandral a glance, but this time it was fear and anger that warred for space on his face. 

“We could have ruled it all!” Feathers fluffed in clouds of white around Sigyn. “That idiot Sal just had to protect his honour. Couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Even knowing I would out him for what he did. Men are such fools!”

Sal. Nat let the name sink in and remembered he was the Lord who’d been murdered in a cell not far from here, but she hadn’t yet discovered which file was his. If Sigyn had blackmailed him into assisting in something as traitorous as sending weapons to Laris, it had to be bad. 

The five files with the most severe crimes included selling weapons, murder, embezzling from the throne, assault, and conspiracy against the throne. 

The weapons she put to the side, knowing Sal had claimed to be gathering evidence against them because he was being blackmailed. He had no ties to the treasury, taking him out of the running for that one as well. Fandral swore up and down Sal was loyal to the throne and Asgard, leaving only the assault or the murder.

From everything Fandral had to say about Sal, she couldn’t see him committing murder and covering it up, but accidents happened. 

“Sal and Kal were childhood friends.” From the corner of her eye, Natasha watched Fandral stiffen. 

Sigyn sighed, her back to the opening, shoulder’s slumping in defeat.

Something small and round flew at her, and Nat picked it out of the air. It was a little scroll she tucked into her palm when Sigyn turned to face her, sitting down in the pile of destroyed bedding. 

“They were. Kal’s accident was not an accident though Sal passed it off as one.”

“Tell me about it.”

Sigyn’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you knew all already?”

Nat shrugged. “Knowing it wasn’t an accident and knowing the entire story are two different things.”

“Hm." She flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Kal's family lived near Sal's family estate. They met as youths and grew up together, often venturing into the woods as boys do, climbing trees and the cliffside for fun. When they were no longer boys but young men, they both found they fancied a woman named Hali. Each courted her in their own way, but the competition between them remained civil."

While she spoke, Nat quickly unrolled the scroll Fandral threw at her and read in horror what she was sure was a watered-down version of events regarding an attack on Lauren involving something called a repsheer. Kal had delivered the creatures, while it appeared Sigyn was the one behind the giving. But who was the third party? The man who'd assured her the repsheer would do the job?

"Sal invited Kal to meet him at the base of a cliff they climbed as children to talk things out. He wanted Hali and felt as he would one day be a Lord of Asgard's court he could give her a better life then Kal. But he knew Kal was ambitious. Smart and driven, it wouldn't have been impossible for Kal to rise above the circumstances of his birth and become a member of the court. 

Sal couldn't stand the idea of losing the woman he loved and challenged Kal to a race up the cliff. The winner got Hali; the loser bowed out. Kal agreed, but as he turned to make the climb, Sal hit him with a rock. Kal fell, suffered a brain injury, and was never the same."

Natasha let the scroll roll shut and tucked it in her sleeve to deal with later. "And how did you come to know all this?"

She turned her head and smiled. "He talked in his sleep."

Nat rose, her mind racing. "And Hali?"

"The guilt from what he'd done weighed on him, but never enough to tell the truth. Hali wed another, and Sal devoted his life to being the man Kal would have been at court."

"Until you blackmailed him into helping move weapons to Laris."

She was smug, but she shrugged as if to say no comment. 

"I don't suppose you know what's so special about that world?"

Sigyn's amber eyes twinkled. She knew, she just wasn't telling. 

Natasha slowly made to leave. "No matter. I'll find out eventually. It really is too bad we've met under such circumstances. Your methods are impressive, even if your bookkeeping isn't. At one time, we might even have been friends."

Sigyn snorted. "Friends? With a Midgardian? I think not."

"Pity," Natasha murmured, walking away. "We have so much in common."

"Like what?"

Nat stopped and glanced at Sigyn now sitting on her bed. "I never liked Lauren either." 

She walked on, shooting Fandral a look that said to 'shut his yap.' It worked, thankfully, and as Nat stepped out of sight of Sigyn's cell, the woman cried out. 

"I would not be averse to your company again."

Nat didn't respond, just let the words hang before moving off on silent feet for the far exit where the guards would let them out, and she could give them their orders. 

Once they were far enough away to be out of earshot, Fandral grabbed her around the waist and lifted her straight off her feet. "That was bloody brilliant!"

She rolled her eyes when he set her down. "That was only the beginning."

"You're really going to play at not liking Lauren? Will she believe you?"

"I can make her believe me. And if it comes down to it, I can play the scorned lover card myself."

"How?" he frowned.

She eyed him before muttering, "Keep it to yourself, but Thor and I slept together. I doubt she ever got along with Sif. Push comes to shove; I can play that up. Loki didn't want me bringing it up around Sif, but if word gets out…"

Fandral blinked rapidly, something in his face shifting until a hint of jealousy appeared around his eyes. "If we have to, we can say it's a tactic and deny, deny, deny."

Nat smirked up at him and sidled closer. "Jealous?"

In a flurry of movement, Fandral grabbed her beneath the arms and swung her around until Nat's back connected roughly with the wall behind her. "Yes, dammit, I am jealous! Thor has had what I will clearly not be allowed to savour. It makes me incredibly angry and jealous to know he has had you when I can only dream of it."

She took a moment to get back the breath he'd knocked from her lungs before murmuring, "I didn't take you for a quitter."

"What?" he gasped, blue eyes looking dangerous and hard with his anger.

"Giving up. Quitting. Packing it in. How do you ever catch a woman when you can't work for her?" she asked sweetly, schooling her face into lines of innocence. She already knew he rarely needed to work for a woman what with the way they all simpered all over him. 

"Is that what you want?" Fandral asked. "For me to chase you? Does the Black Widow play such games with all her mates?"

Natasha gave a chuckle that came out a purr and hooked her fingers in the collar of his tunic. "If it were easy, it wouldn't be fun."

"You are not easy. You are," his face softened with the lowered timbre of his voice, "passion and seduction contained in a compact package. I look at you, Lady Natalia, and all I want to do is taste your danger."

He made her breath hitch and womb clench deliciously with his words. "Taste my danger?"

"Your reputation precedes you, my lady," he hummed, his breath warm on her cheek. "You're a dangerous woman, but I'm still hoping to taste a hint of you."

Natasha smirked and braced her feet on the wall. She gave a hard shove, sending Fandral stumbling backward. In a second flurry of moves, these executed by her, Nat came to a stop straddling Fandral's shoulder with a garrote pressed beneath his chin.

She bent over to whisper in his ear, "Still want a taste?"

"More than ever," he wheezed past the weapon.

She laughed and removed it, but before she could hop down, she was dragged around by her thigh and pinned to the wall with her legs around Fandral's waist and his dagger caressing the hollow of her throat. 

"Two can play that game."

Shining silver metal, cold and hard, caressed up her jugular to lightly pass over her cheek. She refused to admit how turned on she currently was and lashed out, knocking the blade away before punching him in the chest. 

He stumbled back, releasing her. She dropped to a crouch and smirked at him.

"So it's like that?" Fandral chuckled.

"It's exactly like that." Quick as a striking spider, she was up, across the corridor, and had her thighs wrapped around his neck before he knew what was happening. With a deft twist of her body, Fandral was laid out on the floor beneath her.

Nat gently patted his cheek, proud of his stunned expression. "See? The chase can be fun." With that, she climbed off him and continued toward the door. "Coming?" she called when he continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Fandral rolled over to grin at her. "If this is your idea of foreplay, I'm all for it."

"I guess you'll have to stick around and find out,” she smirked. “Come along, Fandral. I’m eager to visit this Alley of Steel.”

He hopped to his feet and trotted to her side. “If I were to buy you something sharp and shiny, would you allow me to escort you to dinner tonight?”

Natasha arched a brow, smiling slyly up at him. “I’ve never been one to turn down a gift.”

A little twist of the jealousy from before returned to sour his expression. “Did Thor buy you a gift?”

She stopped and placed her hand on Fandral’s chest. “Don’t.” He scowled and nearly made her giggle. “Look, Thor was proving a point and worked his magic on me.” He’d explained it to her before allowing anything to happen that night, and while she was annoyed to be ‘charmed’ - as he put it - it hadn’t stopped her from enjoying his skills once she understood what the man had done.

Fandral’s face cleared in an instant. “Ah, I see. Well then, shall we?” He offered his arm.

She rolled her eyes but took it, muttering, “Asgardians are weird.”

He only grinned a little wider.

***

Loki stood at the threshold between two doorways where he neatly split himself in two. His double he sent into the classroom where Pram had taught basic spells and potions. 

He could afford to split his focus from that class. At worst, a child could turn themselves purple or perhaps into a mouse - both easily reversed - and after perusing Pram’s notes and lesson plan, he found today’s class was scheduled to prepare first year sleeping tonics. 

If they succeeded, the brew would be lightly sweet and smell soothing. If not, a noxious tincture would evolve, sending them scurrying to open the window. It was a harmless potion, easy to prepare, and would require little of his attention. 

The offensive spells class, however, was another story. Fedra's lesson was at its culmination. Today the children were to combine two spells they had been perfecting for weeks. One that would shield the castor while also repelling an assailant. 

It required focus and determination, and could quickly go awry if the student wavered in their intention in the slightest or miss worded the spell. It was only a step away from an explosion spell that could do extensive damage. 

When he checked the experience of the students, finding them to be third years, he was concerned. It was a demanding spell for the age, but perhaps they were an advanced group. 

Fedra, however, kept terrible notes so Loki couldn't be sure.

With a sleeping kitten curled in the crook of his arm, Loki glided through the door into the large room. The wards welcomed him, but again, something was niggling at them. Something that made him stop, lay his hand on the stones, and close his eyes.

What he found had him gritting his teeth in anger. Someone was siphoning power out of the school's magic to boost their own. 

He wrapped his hand around the thread and gave it a testing tug. When it remained firm, he knew Sigyn was not the culprit. Not this time. Loki had broken her magic. Had she been behind it, the tug would have returned the thread to his hand.

He followed it but found the thread did not lead to either of his classrooms and allowed it to flow from his fingers. Tonight when the students slept, he would return to follow where the trail led. 

It could not be allowed to stand, for pulling magic from the school's protection was asking for trouble. 

He opened his eyes and took in the classroom. As of yet, the students had not noticed him. Thirty children assembled together in small groups, some mixed sexes, others separated by gender. The girls flirted with the boys. The boys flirted back. And in some cases, shy smiles were exchanged between same sexes, while a few - clearly the more bookish children - sat in a circle studying for the forthcoming lesson.

And in the corner stood Fedra's three assistants. The young man watched the children with sharp but kind eyes, while the two women did their best to distract him and draw him into their conversation.

He was having none of it, intent on two groups of children glaring at each other a few feet away. The boys gave off all the signs of trouble to come. Puffed up chests, red cheeks, eyes full of anger, but the instant the older of the two spat the words, " _Tors neve,"_   Loki was in motion.

His hand shot out, silencing the culprit about to hit the unprepared child with a powerful spell Loki himself had created. He wrapped the boy in a chain of gold he used to yank him from his group; he then hung the boy from the ceiling. Unable to speak or free himself, the boy dangled in the middle of the room, fear rolling off him in waves.

"We do not _ever_ use offensive spells against our classmates!" Loki bellowed, striding into the room with echoing footsteps on the polished stone floors. His anger fairly rumbled with each step, sounding very much as if Thor himself were paying them a visit. "Thor's Fist is not a spell to be used lightly, nor one you in your infancy should dare attempt! What is his name?"

"Lars, son of Dieter," the male assistant supplied.

Loki glared at the boy. "Well, Lars, son of Dieter, I will be placing a formal reprimand in your school file. You could have injured not only your opponent but half this class with your actions." A flick of fingers removed the child's gag. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Fear had faded to be replaced by anger. "You've no right to treat me this way! Johann started it! I was protecting myself!"

Half the class inhaled sharply at his audacity. Loki merely arched a brow, took a step closer, and slowly clasped the boy's chin. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, Master of Magic, and your Head Teacher. I have every right, and you shall keep a civil tongue in your head while addressing your superiors or you will no longer have a tongue."

Fear roared back with a vengeance.

"Had you been _protecting_ yourself, you would have chosen one of Master Sergey's defensive spells. Not one of my most aggressive offensive ones. Disputes are solved with words in this school. Not spells or fists. We are better than that." He let the boy down, and removed the chain binding him, but kept his hand on Lars' shoulder. "We represent Asgard's greatest gift in this school. The gift of magic. Those of us born with the power have the opportunity and the responsibility to use it wisely to protect and defend our home and people. Turning on each other with it is both ignorant and potentially disastrous."

Loki gently squeezed the boy's shoulder. Roughly twelve years old, he was just coming into his teen years when hormones would make him stupid and quick to anger. "Look at your classmates," he murmured, making sure Lars was paying attention. "Now see what you might have wrought."

He built the illusion swiftly; sight, sound, and smell, layering one over the other so all could see the broken, bloody, screaming scene Lars could have caused. 

When someone dry heaved, Loki dismissed the illusion. The pale faces of his students greeted him.

"That is what would have happened had Lars properly executed that spell. Had he fumbled it, a more likely scenario due to his age and inexperience, it would have been much, much worse," Loki murmured. "This class is _never_ to be taken lightly. Do you understand?" 

They nodded, all appearing very sombre.

He gently stroked Socks’ ears, soothing the kitten back into his nap. "You are here because you each have the potential and the capacity to channel enough magic into creating such spells. But with power comes responsibility. This is not a class for the faint of heart. If you are here on a lark, thinking it would be fun to know these things, then leave." Loki waited, but no one moved. "Very well. Let's begin."

He would deal with the three aids later.

***

Across the hall, Loki walked into a room much smaller in grandeur than the one used for offensive lessons. Where it had soaring ceilings and stone floors inlaid with runes and wards in gold, and no furniture but a row of benches where those not performing could sit to observe, the classroom he walked into contained two rows of five desks, big and wide enough to seat three children. 

Shelves lined the long walls, filled with the accoutrements of potion-making, while a large, scarred desk with a copper bowl waited for him at the front. Beyond it, shelves of books held a multitude of recipes, and large arched windows flooded the room with light.

Behind each desk sat nervous, giggling and whispering boys and girls — first years between eight and ten years old. Three aids, two men and a woman, weaved their way through the tables, checking supplies and answering questions, quietly soothing their anxiousness. 

An anxious mind was an unhealthy place for one to make potions, sending Loki striding swiftly into the room. “Good afternoon,” he smiled, quickly checking the children’s supplies and nodding when a few smiled back. “Teacher Pram has decided to leave the school, so for the moment, you will have to contend with me.”

“It is an honour to learn from you, your Highness,” one of the men said with a bow. 

Loki tilted his head. “Gentlemen. Madam.” 

The svelte blonde dropped a low curtsey. A little excessive for the environment but well executed. “I am Brinda, your Highness. This is Warick and Hendar. The students are each prepared for the lesson Teacher Pram had scheduled for today.”

“Excellent.” He took his place at the head of the room. “As I am teaching two classes at the moment, you will need to assist should my entire focus be required in offensive spells.”

 A child in the front row raised her hand. 

“Stand and introduce yourself, darling, then ask your question,” he prompted, charmed by her sweet round face and curly dark hair. 

“Rhys, daughter of Barluk. What do you mean you are teaching two classes?” she asked in a voice high and clear. 

Barluk, a Lord of Thor’s court, and the most vocal when it came to the Zendally as his business depended on their imports. 

Loki wouldn’t be surprised to find one of Sigyn’s files pertained to Barluk. But her father’s dealings had nothing to do with the child in his class. “Well met, Rhys. Teacher’s Pram and Fedra chose to leave the school when it became apparent Head Teacher Sigyn would not be returning. Until they can be replaced, I will be your teacher, but as their classes run at the same time, I needed to duplicate myself to be in two places at once.”

“You can do that?” a boy a few rows back gasped. 

Loki arched a brow.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet. “Havrik, son of Henrik, the Harbour Master.”

“Ah, well met, Havrik. Your father is well known to me, and yes, I can duplicate myself.” Green magic flashed, and Loki stood in the four corners of the room. Another flash and they were gone. “Each duplicate can function independently of the original, to an extent, but it requires me to split my focus. Should something happen in the offensive spells class, I will disappear in order to focus.”

“Does that mean you’re not real?”

Loki glided toward the girl, a child with vivid lavender eyes and bright red hair. He held out his hand. “Your name, darling?”

“Sanra,” she whispered, suddenly shy. 

He crouched to be less intimidating. “Sanra, daughter of…?”

“Vincent.”

“Vincent?” One of the pompous fools from the Salon of Thought and Beauty. Loki had no idea the man had a child, let alone one of nine summers and wondered who her mother was. When she blushed, becoming more and more uncomfortable, Loki shook off his surprise and held out his hand. “Do I feel unreal to you, Sanra?” 

She hesitantly placed her hand in his. “No. You feel very real.”

“Exactly. I am Loki, an extension of the original, but real all the same. Now, should we begin?”

“Can you show us more magic?” Rhys asked. “Potions are so boring.”

Loki chuckled and rose to return to the front of the class. “They are only boring now while you are learning the basics. Once you are older, more experienced, with greater magical training, you will not find them so dull. There are many things you can do with potions.”

“Like what?” Havrik asked.

Loki almost laughed with the momentary desire to quote one Professor Snape but decided not even he was that dramatic. Instead, he walked to the head of the class and began calling ingredients to the table. Proper measurements were quickly added to the copper bowl - he was not a witch to use a cauldron - then he floated the bowl and warmed it with flames of green magic above his open hand. 

Adding a time spell, he finished the brew in record speed, created enough glasses for all, poured equal measures and sent them off to land lightly before each student. Of the three aids, only one - Warick, the man who’d greeted him - appeared to have followed the fast creation and was grinning when he accepted the glass Loki floated before them. 

“Down the hatch, darlings,” Loki smirked, tossing back his portion with a swift tilt of his head. The bitter brew caused a few faces to scrunch in distaste, but all drank. “Now, does anyone have an idea of what you just put in your mouth?” They all shook their heads. “Perhaps I’ve poisoned you?” A few eyes widened and made him chuckle. “Never a good plan to drink what you are unsure of, _but_ it is not in my nature to poison children, so you are all quite safe.”

“So what was it?” asked Rhys. 

This one was curious, attentive, and driven. Loki could tell already. “It will be easier to show you.” He clapped his hands together and threw them out wide, engulfing the room in darkness. A few of the youngest cried out in fear, then gasped in wonder. 

“As you can see,” he chuckled at his own pun, “you’ve been granted night vision. A handy potion to know how to make should you need to see in the dark.”

He let them giggle and play a little, marvel at their new ability before slowly the darkness began to fade and with it, their ability to see. Once the room was rewashed in sunlight, the potion had worn off. 

A few groaned in disappointment, making Loki chuckle. “I know, I know. But your branch mothers would have my head if I left you with the ability to skulk around after curfew.”

“Perhaps we should stock the branch mothers with a supply,” Brinda giggled, smiling fondly at the class.

“You’re not breaking curfew are you?” Loki asked, his smirk pulling at his lips, unable to quite keep from grinning. He had not stayed with the branches, being the prince with the palace right there, but he’d often snuck in at night to run wild with Sigyn. 

“No, Prince,” Havrick shook his head. 

Loki laughed. “You do know I’m the God of Lies, Havrick. I think you’d best be careful who you fib too.” The boy blushed, chin dropping, but it was to hide his smile, his face anything but contrite. 

Shaking his head, Loki let the boy alone. Sneaking out was part of the fun of school. He wouldn’t spoil it for anyone who wasn’t doing harm. 

He cleaned his bowl with a flick of his hand and looked out over the class, the children attentive and entranced. “Shall we begin?”

***

Lauren lifted her arms over her head, twisting a little to stretch her back. The boys - as she was beginning to think of them - rotated who wore the packs and for how long, allowing each to take a break from the burden as there were only three. When they’d made to switch this last time, she’d held out her hand. 

An argument ensued - that she won - and Bear, resigned to his fate, held out the pack Lauren then quickly donned. It was heavy, but she wasn’t going to complain. They were also packing armour, weapons, and water. She wasn’t.

“You didn’t strain yourself, did you?” 

Lauren shot Bear a glare. “Stop bein’ such a mother hen. I’m fine.”

“We can stop here for the night if you’re tired.” 

She dropped her hands to her hips. “Bear! Stop treatin’ me like I’m made of glass. I’m fine. I’d rather press on and get closer to our destination. Y’all said it was gonna take weeks to get there already. Dilly dallyin’ because you think I’m gonna break isn’t gettin' us there any faster.”

Godrick snorted a laugh and slapped a hand on Bear’s shoulder. “You’re becoming a fish wife!”

“I am not!” Bear gasped. 

Lauren giggled. “A little bit.”

“If me taking my job seriously makes me a fish wife, then so be it,” he huffed and walked off, leaving the rest of them to follow. 

“Don’t be like that, Bear,” Cerg sighed, but the man kept going, his shoulders set and strides long. 

They followed his swishing cape, and Lauren felt bad for pushing so hard. Bear was just doing his job and looking out for her. She just hated being treated like she was incapable. She knew that wasn’t his intention, but she still felt it. 

“My lady,” Cerg slipped back to walk at her side. “I have a question.”

“Of course, Cerg. Y’all can ask me anythin’,” she smiled, happy for the distraction. 

“What did you mean when you said you understood how it felt to be caged, gilded though it was?”

Not having expected that to be his question, Lauren floundered a moment, trying to decide what to say.

“If I’ve overstepped, I apologize,” Cerg murmured. 

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m tryin’ get my tongue untangled enough to make words again. It’s… a tough story. Tougher still cause it’s my own.” She sighed softly and looked up to where Titania flew from tree to tree. “I grew up in a well to do home. My daddy raised horses, nothin' like Asgardian ones, but still ones of value. We had a big house, prestige, wealth. I was the middle of three daughters. Marabeth is the eldest, Priscilla the youngest. I had what people would consider a golden life. Pretty dresses, dolls, a house so big it could’ve housed dozens of people. But my mama, she wasn’t a nice woman. There was no love for me in that house, only disappointment. Marabeth was the perfect eldest daughter, Cissy the spoiled baby. Daddy was too busy to pay much attention, and the attention I got from my mama was always negative. I was never good enough, smart enough, elegant enough no matter how hard I tried to be the dutiful daughter. My only worth came in makin’ a good match.”

“That’s… that’s terrible!”

He looked so shocked, Lauren reached out and patted his arm. “I’ve recently learned my mama is sick. She has a mental illness that makes it virtually impossible for her to love anyone more than herself. To her, I’m a disappointment. I didn’t marry the man she wanted me to because he decided he’d rather have his mistress than me. Rather than stay and suffer the humiliation of bein’ spurned, I left home and went to New York. That’s how I met the Avengers and eventually Loki. But I spent a lot of years stuck in that house, in that mindset that I _couldn’t_ do better, be better, accomplish anythin’ on my own. Not until Loki showed me that, yes, I could stand up to my family. That their opinions mattered little compared to his or my own. When I didn’t think I could be a princess of Asgard, when I was so sure I would fail, embarrassin’ him, makin’ a fool of myself, he told me I could. Loki broke the last chain bindin’ me to my past, freed me from my cage, and showed me what it means to be strong.” She smiled at the sky. “He makes me strong.”

“I think you made you strong.”

She looked down to find Bear standing before her. “Bear?”

“Forgive me, lady. It is in my nature to protect. You are an Ástvinur, Loki’s Ástvinur, and becoming a Goddess of great importance to our people. However, I realize I may be stepping on your toes and independence to do so. It was not my intention to make you feel inferior.”

“Oh, Bear,” Lauren murmured, tears obscuring her vision. She took two steps and threw her arms around his neck. “I know you didn’t.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before his arms closed around her, and he gently patted her back. “Come now, no more tears. We continue on from here with better understanding between us.”

Lauren nodded as she pulled away and sniffled before using a little magic to clean her face.

“You are getting quite good at that,” Eldric smiled. 

“I’ve had practice,” she giggled, following Bear with a lighter step. 

“Now, I have a question.” 

“Alright.” She took his hand when he offered it, helping her over a fallen log. 

He made sure she was steady before letting go. “How did you draw Skogkogen from the forest?”

Lauren blushed bright red. “Oh, well, um… I… sang him out.”

"Sang?" Rickon grinned. 

"Must have been some song," Godrick teased.

"Would the lady care to grace us with it?" Alain asked, eyes full of hope. 

"All y'all stop," she huffed.

"I do not think anyone has tried that tactic before," Bear chuckled.

"Many have tried to run him to ground," Eldric agreed. "Is he as magnificent as people assume?"

"Better. Just… incredible," she sighed in happy memory.

"You must have a wonderful voice to draw out the Forest Spirit," Cerg murmured, shooting her a sideways glance.

"You're trouble," Lauren muttered. "Don't think I haven't noticed." She knew darn well he'd asked his question so Bear could hear why her independence was so important.

Cerg grinned, wide and unrepentant. "We each have our gifts."

"Meddin' is yours," she grumbled.

"Perhaps I will meddle less if you sing for us," he encouraged with a smile.

Lauren shook her head, cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Y'all are like dogs with bones," she muttered. "I don't even know what I'd sing."

"Anything. Something from your home, perhaps?"

She gave a nervous giggle. "Oh, I don't think so."

"What about what you sang to coax Skogkogen from his trees?" Eldric asked.

She ducked her chin. "That one was meant for Loki."

"I heard a rumour you sang a song for Volstagg's children based on a child's story. Maybe one of those would suffice?" Godrick offered.

"Oh, y'all don't want to hear kiddie things."

"Lady, they wish to hear _you_ sing. The song does not matter."

She peeked up at Bear, smiling kindly at her, and sighed. There was little chance of getting out of it now. "Alright. Um…. I watched a movie with the Captain not long ago. I've been catchin' him up on his animated films." A bunch of blank faces looked back. "Right, you wouldn't know what that means. Um, so there is a song in the story I've always loved, but it's sad," she warned.

"Sad is fine. Just sing, Lady Lauren," Rickon urged. 

Feeling as red as a tomato, Lauren continued down their non-existent trail, opened her mouth, and sang.

"When somebody loved me, everythin' was beautiful. Every hour spent together lives within my heart. And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy so was I. When she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all, just she and I together like it was meant to be. And when was she was lonely, I was there to comfort her, and I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by. I stayed the same, but she began to drift away. I was left alone. Still, I waited for the day, when she'd say I will always love you.

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way. And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do like she loved me when she loved me.

When somebody loved me, everythin' was beautiful. Every hour spent together lives within my heart. When she loved me."

Finished, she walked on in silence until the loud blowing of a nose had her whipping around. Poor Godrick was in tears. 

"Oh, Godrick!" Lauren gasped.

"It was… so beautiful!" He blew his nose a second time into a fresh square of pink fabric handed to him by Rickon. The rest looked misty-eyed, even Eldric, who surprised her when he came forward and lowered to his knee. 

"You have a grand gift, my lady," he said softly. "You emote with your voice, affecting those around you. We all felt the sorrow of your song. Could you sing before becoming Loki's Ástvinur?"

Flushed and embarrassed by the fuss, she shooed him off the ground. "Yes, I've always loved it, though I didn't do so publicly much before Loki." 

"Even Fent'lar responds to your voice," Cerg said. "Look." He pointed to the trees where a host of small creatures watched them.

Titania cooed from the tree above her, and Lauren looked up to find it full of colour. Birds of every shape and size filled the branches.

"I'm freakin' Snow White," she muttered, holding her arm out for the owl.

Godrick, once more in control of himself, came forward and held out his hands in supplication. "I really must know the story now. I beg you. How could such devotion be forgotten? The singer's love was so strong. Such intensity could not go unnoticed! Was the intended receiver blind?"

Lauren bit her lip to contain a giggle. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when he found out the story was about children's toys.

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Loki sat staring out the window overlooking the children's yard at the school, silent and brooding, disconcerted by Fandral's report. 

Sigyn knew of the Heart.

No one was to know of that piece of great magic holding their world together, of the ley lines and his ability to work them. But she'd made a passing remark to Natasha. If Sigyn had used the Heart of Asgard to spy on the people, no wonder she knew as many secrets as she did. 

And Fandral knew of the Heart, knew enough to send him a message via raven. It appeared he'd once overheard a conversation Loki and Frigga had regarding the center of their world and had outright asked Frigga about it afterward. She'd explained the logistics, sworn him to secrecy, and Fandral had never spoken of it again until now when concern overrode caution. 

As of yet, Loki was uncertain what to do with that knowledge.

The rest of Fandral's report impressed him. He knew it was right to bring in Natasha. In a short amount of time, she'd filtered out secrets Sigyn wasn't even aware she was giving up. He agreed that whatever Natasha wanted regarding the traitor should be done. In the matter of Sigyn, Natasha was in charge and sent the same order to the commander of the guard for the dungeons.

A quiet knock had Loki vanishing the report and calling out, "Come."

The three assistants from his offensive magic class came through the door, clearly apprehensive — as they should be. "Take a seat." He motioned to the section of blue and gold velvet chairs within the elegant office. 

Sigyn always did have expensive taste. He'd never noticed before, but while she continually garbed herself in green, aligning herself with him publicly, her home and office were decorated in blue — an interesting discrepancy. 

The two women sat, then the man, as was polite. 

Loki rose to make his way slowly closer, stopping here and there to straighten books, papers, assorted collections. "Perhaps introductions are in order?" He never did ask their names.

The man rose to bow before him. "Magnus, your Highness, son of Bryce."

"Bryce? The chemist Bryce?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Yes, your Highness."

"I did not know Bryce had a son," he murmured, eyes narrowing slightly. The man spoke the truth but looked nothing like the thin, spineless man who dabbled in all things medicinal. 

"Adopted, Highness. He needed an heir. I needed a family to support me with my goals. I was adopted at seventeen." 

Of average build with red-gold hair and neatly trimmed beard, cuffs of silver held back his thick braid. Leather cuffs buckled to his wrists were worked with runes of protection, a smart addition for an assistant in offensive magic. Dressed in black and grey with tall boots, he was smartly turned out, well presented, precisely as an assistant in magic school should be. 

“And what are your goals, Magnus, son of Bryce?” Loki asked. 

“To learn all I can from the greatest master of magic on Asgard, earn my place, and become the new offensive magic instructor.”

“Ambitious,” Loki murmured. 

“As is the way of Asgard.” He tilted his head in agreement. 

Loki sat and motioned for him to return to his seat before turning his attention to the women. “You are dismissed.”

They both turned ashen-faced. “What?” 

He narrowed his eyes at their attire. “This is a school, not a feast hall. Your dress is inappropriate for your position. You were paying no attention to the growing disturbance in your class. You were unprepared and unaware, a dangerous combination. I cannot allow you to continue in your positions with your blatant disregard for the children. You both were more inclined to draw Magnus into your foolish flirting than you were in doing your jobs. Therefore, you no longer have jobs.” He waved a dismissive hand, opening the door with his magic.

“Your Highness,” Magnus murmured, drawing Loki’s focus. “While Miss Nain and Miss Gillen may have been inattentive and distracted, they are not poor assistants. Teacher Fedra required them to dress this way. It was not by choice. Though she had us observing the class, we were not allowed to interfere or assist in more than the basics.” He swallowed thickly, seeming to realize he was putting his neck on the line. “Teacher Fedra made it quite clear my two co-workers were not _refined_ enough for her class. I’m sure with this proper warning, things can return to what they should be?” Magnus shot the women a hard look. 

“Yes, your Highness! We will be much more diligent given another opportunity,” the woman in blue with light brown hair and dark eyes insisted, hands curled tightly in her lap. 

Loki glanced at the redhead with the smattering of freckles. “And you?”

“If… if it is alright with you, your Highness, I would like to return to the herbology department. While I have the depth of magic to perform offensive spells, it has never been my calling. I much prefer the plants and greenery and practice of magical gardening.”

“Where you plucked from your plants by Fedra?” Loki asked. 

“Sigyn, Prince Loki. Miss Fedra, while powerful, did not have the propensity to stop a spell going awry. I could. She placed me in that class to keep accidents from happening.” She looked down at her hands in shame, well aware she’d nearly failed spectacularly in her position today.

While he was disappointed in her near blunder, Loki couldn’t blame her. As he’d said to the children, no one should be in that class that did not want to be there. Offensive magic was wild and dangerous and not for the faint of heart. “You are not even an assistant, are you, Gillen?”

She blushed all through her freckles. “No, Highness.” The other two stared at her in surprise. “I finished my apprenticeship five years ago, then went to complete my Masters through the University with Janis in the academy’s greenhouses.”

“And Janis had nothing to say about your reassignment?”

“Master Janis died my third year. I have been overseeing the greenhouses since his passing.”

Loki wondered if it were possible for a headache to develop a headache. “What was your thesis?” he asked her.

“Highness?” she blinked, surprised. 

“Your thesis. Your final project. What was it?” Knowing this was difficult, he tried to curb his impatience, but he honestly felt as if he was working his way through quicksand. The quagmire that was this school was swiftly irritating him. Every step forward came with a sinking feeling as he worked his way deeper into the muck. 

“Elemental properties of Kragrian Flowers and their potential to create pocket dimensions when the fibres are properly prepared and woven.”

Loki gaped, stunned, then leaned closer, elbow resting on his knee. He could create pocket dimensions, it was how he carried his weapons and other bits of things with him, but to be able to create a pouch one without magic could carry and potentially place any number of things inside without it becoming excessively heavy was incredible. “Have you done it? Succeeded in the harvesting and the creation of pocket within a pouch?” 

She shook her head. “I was very close. The theory is solid, Janis was fully invested, but Sigyn was not to be trifled with and put me here. Then Janis died, and my time was no longer my own.”

He waved a hand, dismissing all of it. “You will return to your work. I want to see your thesis paper as soon as possible. As you have been running the greenhouse, and I used a selection of excellently prepared plants and herbs in my potions class today that I trust can be attributed to you?” She tilted her head in acknowledgement. “Then I grant you the title of Madam Gillen, new Head of the Greenhouse. Hire whatever staff you need to see things continue to flourish while you continue with your thesis. I want progress reports once a month, and if you come across any difficulties, do not hesitate to seek me out. No one knows more of pocket dimensions than I, but the potential for what you are doing is immense. Do you need a protected laboratory? I really would rather you not blow up part of the school if things go poorly.”

She stared at him, her lips parted as Loki likely granted her everything she could have ever wanted. “Not… not necessary, your Highness. The fibres simply disintegrate if the weaving is off. There is little chance of an explosion.”

“Very good.” Excitement filled him. “The potential, Madam Gillen _astounds_ me.” 

“I will do my best not to disappoint, Highness.” She stood and offered him a shaky curtsey. “If I can take my leave, there are preparations and… and things.” Her hands fluttered ineffectually. 

He dismissed her with a nod, and she fled, not from fear but disbelief and excitement. Loki could even smell the tears she would probably shed in happiness. “Now, Miss Nain, after the trainwreck of a class today,” and it had been a trainwreck, “I am putting you in charge of planning the next lesson.”

“Me?” she gasped. 

“You. You have been with the children since the start of the year. It was quite clear today’s lesson was too difficult for their level. Fedra was pushing them too hard. I want a simple, one step spell that will boost their confidence without making them cocky. We shall build on what happened today. Can I assume she has been this ridiculous with all the age groups?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

He sighed at Magnus' agreement. “Tomorrow we have the six and seven-year classes, correct?” Both nodded. “Make it known we will be combining the two. I need to see what damage has been done with her incompetence. Between Fedra over teaching and Pram under, it will take me a month to sort out their students.”

“If there is anything I can do to assist, your Highness, you need only ask,” Magnus offered. 

Loki eyed him for a moment, then slowly nodded. “If you are serious in your desire to learn all the ins and outs of magic school, then I will teach you. Nain, consider yourself first assistant in offensive magic.”

“Your Highness!” Magnus gasped. 

“I’m… I’m honoured,” Nain whispered though she shot Magnus an apologetic look. 

“Do not get your tunic in a twist, Magnus. Unless you do not want the job as my assistant.”

“I thought I was already,” he grumbled. 

Loki chuckled. “Personal, man. To that of the Head Teacher.”

His mouth fell open, eyes grew round, and red flooded his cheeks. “I’m… I’m…”

“He’s honoured,” Nain snickered. 

“I see that,” Loki smirked. “It will be a difficult position with much pressure and many responsibilities. Sassa was my mother’s before she became a teacher. If you have questions, I will see if she will be willing to assist you. I cannot focus all my attention here and continue to be the prince. I have more duties than time these days. Your honesty and ability to stand up for your coworkers indicates to me you are not spineless, nor are you a ‘yes man.’ I expect you to speak your mind, offer ideas, and make basic decisions regarding this school. Any significant decisions will be left to me, including the placement of the new children. Their testing must be handled with care after the previous blunders.”

Magnus stood and bowed deeply. “I can do that, Prince Loki. I won’t let you down.”

“Good. See you do not. Tomorrow, you will meet me an hour before breakfast to discuss the day and learn how I want things organized and done. Tonight, I want a list of every assistant Sigyn assigned and whether or not they are happy with their placement.”

“There are only six, Highness. Us three and those in Pram’s class.”

“Hm, they did not seem displeased with the class.”

“Warick is a third-year assistant. In all honesty, he likely could teach the first through third years with little trouble. He should have been moved into the more advanced potion classes by now so he could finish his training and apply to teach.”

Loki arched a brow at Nain. “And how are you so aware of Warick and his desires?”

She lifted her chin proudly. “He’s my brother.”

“Mm, very good. When I have a moment, he will be tested, and we will see if you are only boasting, Miss Nain, or if your brother is prepared to move on.”

She grinned. “Oh, he is, Highness! He is!” 

As he was the one who appeared to understand what Loki created during the class, he didn’t doubt it but would see for himself. “Before you are dismissed to your dinner, I want it made clear that this school will be returning to what it was before my mother’s death. It has slipped a step, lost its honour, and I will not stand to see her hard work so besmirched by incompetent hands again.”

“I am happy to hear it, Highness,” Magnus smiled. 

Nain nodded agreement. “As am I. I will prepare the lesson and have it on your desk by tomorrow afternoon.” 

Loki tilted his head, thanks and dismissal, and waved them away. “Enjoy your evening. There will be much work to do in the next few weeks.”

They left quickly, two more hopeful, excited puppies, and Loki prayed he’d made the right choice with them. 

When little needle claws climbed his leg, he plucked Socks from his calf and lifted the kitten to his chin. “I guess we shall see.”

***

Thor paced in the sitting room of Sif’s suite, waiting for her to finish preparing for the night. He’d had the first part of his third gift delivered earlier in the day while the second part was tucked beneath his arm. There had been so many days of chaos and distraction, he’d been lax in his duty and felt the heavy weight of his father’s eye on him when Sif had had no new gift for three days. 

She understood, Thor knew, but that did not make him feel any better to be so slack in courting the woman he desired to be his queen. She put up with a lot because of him. He had no desire to make her feel second in his life again. 

As she slept every night in his bed, he didn’t think Sif was feeling slighted, but the public image they portrayed was another story. 

The people were forgiving - to a point. Thor had no desire to reach that point where the court began to whisper his attention was wavering. Sif was the one he wanted. Period.

When the doors opened, he stilled his pacing to look up. Her maids beamed as Sif slowly came forward, her cheeks pink with pleasure and shy eyes downcast. 

“You look exquisite, Sif darling.” He could only grin at how lovely she looked in the dress he’d commissioned Madame Lanche to make. The blue of the gown was nearly black, but the overskirt, flowing sleeves and sweeping partial cape that draped beneath the low cut back were sheer and sparkled with gold dust and flowers like starbursts. “You are the night sky in the flesh,” he smiled and held out his hand.

She rushed to take it, her beautiful eyes bright. “It’s so lovely, Thor. I could hardly believe my eyes when Hila opened the box.”

Hila and Solgun, her maids, giggled softly. They were young and sweet, and Selvina assured him they would be loyal to Sif the way Anitra and Anneke were to Lauren. There would be no one who could turn those girls against the potential queen, no matter what they were offered. For it, he felt better, knowing Sif too would have confidantes in her maids. 

He knew from their time together in the evenings Sif liked them a lot. It had taken a few days for them to grow used to each other, but once they had, they got on well.  Now, as they looked on, Thor pulled a long, narrow, wooden box from beneath his arm. “And this is the second part of your gift.” He’d left instructions with her dress to have her maids put her hair up but leave it without ornamentation.

“Thor, the dress was enough,” Sif scolded.

“It wasn’t. I’ve been lax in my duty with the troubles lately. Tonight, I make up for my inattention.”

She smirked at him, brow arched, a mischievous light in her eyes. “I have not felt your inattention,” she whispered, her fingers lightly caressing his chest where her maids could not see. 

He dropped a finger on her dragon fire necklace and ducked his head to brush their lips together. “I should hope not,” he murmured, too soft for her maids to hear. “Open your gift, beloved.”

Her fingers trembled momentarily before settling on the clasp to the case. She lifted the lid, her lip tucked between her teeth, only to release it on a pleased sigh. “You surprise me at every turn.”

Thor chuckled and admired the assortment of hair ornaments, each a gold starburst ranging in size that would pair perfectly with her gown. “Believe it or not, I do occasionally pay attention.”

“I see that. Where did you find these?” She touched the delicate pieces with a careful fingertip.

“Midgard.”

Her head whipped up. “Midgard? How long ago did you purchase them?”

The slight suspicion hurt, but he couldn’t fault her for it. A gift bought on Midgard could once have been for Jane. However, these were not. "Just before the Midgardian Christmas this past year. I…" here his voice grew thick, "I thought to give them to you for Jól and lost my nerve."

"Oh, Thor. I should never have-"

He placed a finger on her plum coloured lips. "Yes, you should. It was a reasonable leap in logic. Just know I would never give you a gift I once thought to give another. You, Sif, are the only woman I desire."

He removed the biggest of the starbursts from within and tucked the tines of the comb into her braids, so it resided above her left ear. "Marvelous. It looks lovely against your hair. As I suspected it would."

She smiled her sweet, shy smile, and turned to hold the box out to the maids who hurried forward, bid her sit, and worked the assortment of sizes into her dark locks. 

"Lady Sif, they're so beautiful. That something so refined came from Midgard! I didn't know they had such skills."

"Lauren is from Midgard and most refined," Sif smiled, teasing them gently and shooing them off. "I will see to myself tonight. You are dismissed for the evening."

They shot a curious glance at Thor, who made no indication that anything was amiss with her desire. Sif was independent. Refusing assistance was nothing new. As of yet, they did not know Sif spent her nights not in her chambers and wouldn't if that was not Sif's wish.

After a quick curtsey, the women left, and Thor assisted Sif to her feet. "Radiant," he smiled, bringing her hand to his lips where he pressed a kiss to her palm.

She smiled and swayed toward him, her free hand on his arm. "I would hope you'd think so as you dressed me tonight." 

Flirting was new to her, but she was learning, and Thor revelled in the attention. "Then I think you are as radiant as the Asgard sky. You are the sun and the moon, and my evening stars."

Her smile never wavered though pink rushed to her cheeks. Still, she held his gaze and accepted his complement with more grace and dignity than even a few days ago. She was growing more comfortable with him, filling him with pride at her progress. 

Sif lightly touched his cheek, stroking the pads of her fingers over his beard. “You flatter me.”

“I speak only the truth,” he purred, skimming his palm down her arm to cup her elbow and draw her closer. 

Her new scent, the floral he now only associated with Sif, filled his head and left him intoxicated. The addition of the two maids and their abilities was working wonders on her. Sif had always been lovely but in a wild, untameable way. Thor loved her like that, the warrior woman skilled in battle, but this softer version, this regal, refined, delicate and polished version left him wanting. 

“I find myself enraptured of you. Captured by your beauty and grace. You are exquisite,” he murmured, cupping her nape to draw her closer and seize her plump pout between his teeth. The hand he’d placed on her arm shifted to press into her bare back before skimming his fingertips up and down her spine.

“Thor,” she sighed, tangling her fingers in his hair. She demanded access to his mouth with a sweep of her tongue, a little push had him sitting on the arm of her sofa, and suddenly, he was at her mercy, his head tilted back for her pleasure. She took her time discovering the edge of his teeth and the twist of his tongue. Soft but strong hands tugged on his hair, arching his neck, breaking them apart to stare in awe at the woman now tenderly stroking her long fingers and round nails down his skin to gently rub over the apple of his throat. 

There was a nervous determination in her tonight, something which bespoke a change in her desire. 

“I want…” Heat radiated from her cheeks, but her gaze never left his. “I want more.”

His secondary nature flooded him and set Thor’s lust for her humming fast and hard in his veins. “I can give you more,” he purred, almost a rumble of thunder. 

“Not all,” she whispered, petting his skin in nervous little strokes. “But… perhaps… more touching?” 

“Whatever you desire, my sweet Sif.” He drew her closer, tugged her down, and gently took her mouth. If a trickle of his need seeped through to her, he did not think she would fault him for it. It was challenging to maintain his excitement. 

She broke the kiss with a shocked gasp. “Later, Thor. We’re late for dinner.”

“Who could blame me when I have such a woman in my grasp?”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Heard it.”

“Dammit!” he huffed, then chuckled. 

She’d taken to giving him these looks when he reused a line she’d heard him use with others, and while it wasn’t often, he blundered into them on occasion. Still, it made him laugh to know she truly had noticed and paid attention. Maybe it was foolish to appreciate the attention, but for so long he’d thought her indifferent. To find she was anything but made him happy. 

“Come along, Thor. I’m anxious to hear how Natasha made out with Sigyn.” 

He let her pull him to his feet and guide him to her door even as he had zero desire to leave her room. “Fandral’s report was glowing, and what I have seen of the recording is… accomplished,” Thor smirked. “Natalia is exceptional at getting people to tell her what she wants to know.”

Sif shot him a look, then turned her face away. “She is impressive.”

“And no one for you to be jealous of,” he said gently. 

“You treat her differently than the others.”

He tugged Sif to a stop. “Because Natalia is different than the others. It has been harder for her to understand what occurred with Loki and Lauren. She more than the others struggled with what Loki did on Midgard. My brother took a man she considers her family and turned him against her. She is stubborn, but slowly, her perception of Loki is changing. For that, I treat her differently. I scolded her rather harshly for how she treated Loki when he began courting Lauren. Now that she is learning acceptance, I accept her with greater enthusiasm.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that she’s quite beautiful.”

“Do you want to ask me the question on the tip of your tongue, Sif? Or are you content to know she is a treasured friend and companion who I trust to complete the task set before her.”

Sif stared at him for a long time, her eyes unreadable in a way they hadn’t been in days. Then she sighed and laid her hand on his chest. “I find it difficult to be faced with all your women. I know that is unfair to you.”

“Sif.” He tilted up her quivering chin. “I would feel the same if you had taken lovers and I was forced to see their faces. Natalia, while beautiful, is not you. I charmed her to get a point across and in the course of my impulsive action, I did not take our proximity into account. It was once and only to release her from my thrall.”

“Oh,” she whispered. “That… makes it strangely better. I was worried you’d had feelings…” Sif let the thought hang.

“The only one I have feelings for, Sif, is you.” He took her hand and pressed it to his chest. “My heart beats for you. The feelings I have are as big and expansive as the cosmos themselves when it comes to you. You are second to none in my affections.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m being foolish, I know.”

“No, not foolish. Navigating one’s feelings can be a big, scary process. I am pleased and proud you can speak to me about your concerns even when they are difficult. Communication between us is key to a strong relationship.” Thor gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “I won’t lose you, Sif, nor endanger what we are building. _You_ are the future I have waited for.”

Misty-eyed, she nodded and curled her hands into his tunic. “I believe you.”

A thought had him frowning at her. “Is this why you wish to expand our… evenings?”

“No!” she squeaked, eyes wide and face red. “I wanted that before.”

“Good. I would be disappointed if you were forcing yourself to take steps you are not ready for.”

“I’m ready,” she said shyly, eyes on the floor. “Just nervous, but also excited. I wish Lauren…”

He pulled her into a gentle hug. “So do I, darling. So do I.” He let her go, cupped her cheeks, placed a soft kiss on her lips and led her out into the hall where they happened upon a grinning Fandral and perturbed looking Natasha. 

“That’s not how it works,” she muttered. “You’re out of your Asgardian mind.”

“Fandral. What have you done now?” Thor snickered having never seen Natasha so disconcerted. 

“I secured my position as Lady Natasha’s dinner companion for the next seven feasts,” he grinned broadly.

“And how did you manage that?” Sif asked, a smile curling her lips. 

“The lady was most taken with the Alley of Steel. I offered to purchase her something sharp and shiny if she would allow me to escort her. As she agreed, I made sure to buy her seven sharp and shiny things. Therefore, she shall have me on her arm for seven nights beginning now.”

He was so smug Thor barked out a laugh. “Ah, Natalia. Played the fool by the fool.”

“I was played by a rake,” she grumbled but didn’t seem to be truly angry, only exasperated. 

Fandral chuckled then bowed to Thor. “My king. A message came to inform you Heimdall and Lady Maria will not be joining us tonight.”

Natasha snickered. “I’d be shocked if they were. He spent last night staring at her like she was a tasty bunny. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“And if I stared at you thusly, Lady Natalia?” Fandral purred, sidling up to her, his hand light on her waist. 

She smiled sweetly, but Thor could see the wicked gleem warm her eyes. “In our case, Fandral, I’m the wolf.”

The blonde barked a laugh and stole her hand to bring to his arm. “You are a delight, Lady Natasha. I find this _chase_ of yours to be most enjoyable.”

Thor exchanged a look of amusement with Sif. She smiled and shrugged, able now to see there was more happening between Fandral and Natasha than could ever be placed between Thor and the woman. 

Then, a wisp of magic wicked Thor in the spine and stiffened his muscles. “Something is wrong with Loki! He’s calling for me!” 

Sif shoved at him. “Go! If he needs you, go!”

Thor dropped a kiss on her cheek and released a crack of thunder before following the thread of magic back to his brother. It didn’t take long to find Loki, slumped against the wall in a curtained alcove. “Loki?”

Grey-faced and panting, Loki clutched a hand to his heart. “Lauren… danger…”

When his knees gave out, Thor caught his brother and gently lowered him to the ground. 

***

"And then Andy gives all his toys to Bonnie and goes off to college," Lauren smiled, finishing the story and her dinner at the same time. 

"And people just… create these entire storylines for children's entertainment?" Godrick asked. 

She nodded. "There are lots. I swear Disney has more money than Fort Knox."

"What's Fort Knox?" Alain asked, all her boys wholly invested in her stories. 

"It's a military base and houses a good chunk of my countries gold reserves." Lauren leaned back against a log and lightly stroked Peaches scales.

"And this Disney fellow has more gold then your whole country?"

She shook her head at Rickon. "Disney is a company, not a person."

"But you said a man named Walt started it. So is Disney not both?" Eldric asked.

"Yes, they were, but Walt Disney died some time ago. So the company is Disney, just run by other people."

"And those people have more gold than your entire country?" Rickon frowned.

"Maybe," she shrugged, realizing she was going to confuse all of them further. "They make a lot of money."

"And what other stories do they tell?" asked Cerg.

"All kinds. Movies are for everyone, so there are ones for kids and ones for adults-"

Eldric hissed causing all of them to freeze and stare at him. "Something moved in the trees."

"Put your hood up, my lady, but keep talking," Bear murmured. The men slowly began drawing their weapons.

Lauren did as bid, touching Peaches when he grew restless and sent a glance at her owl hidden by leaves in the branches of the tree across the fire. Titania was alert, staring into the woods. "There are stories for every taste," she said, keeping her voice low, sliding into her fake accent. "Even ones so frightening, they can keep you from sleep."

"They sound fascinating." 

Lauren scrambled from the ground as her guard leapt to her defence when the group of men came out of the shadows. She found herself closest to Eldric, now on the far side of the fire, well away from the gradually growing group.

When, finally, all seemed to have revealed themselves, she found they were outnumbered by three.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Bear demanded.

"You caused quite a stir in the village you stole from. My village." He held out his arms and gave a mocking bow. “Ket Impolo, leader of the Vestlar.” The speaker stepped further into the light - a man of deeply tanned skin and blacker than black markings that blended with the shadows on his face and chest. Hair of tightly wound curls puffed from the topknot on his head and metallic hoop earrings reflected the firelight. An odd-looking gun was tucked in his high waisted pants while a long curved sword swung at his hip.

All Lauren could think was _space pirate._

He shook his finger at them. "You cannot pay for things then take back payment once you leave. What kind of example are you setting for the rest of my town?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Godric said, tightening his grip on his axe.

"Then why did you run?" a tall, thin, hooded figure asked. From around his legs, a long muzzle with very sharp teeth poked, followed by an enormous head, pointed ears, and thick black pelt.

"Big puppy," Lauren whispered, awed by the size of the creature, not quite a wolf, yet not quite anything else she knew how to describe.

Eldric shifted to place himself in front of her. "If I give you the word, you run," he whispered.

She said nothing but lightly touched his hand. 

"When one is chased, one tends to run," Cerg growled. "We did our business, paid, and left only to be chased down. My lady's new acquisition was expensive. We were not about to lose it because your merchant decided to double down."

"And where is the owl?" Ket asked.

"She is not your concern," Lauren said, channelling every ounce of Loki's disdain into her voice.

He smirked, eyes raking over her. "What do you think, Ryder? Is this bitch one of your kind?"

From behind Ket a shadow shifted, pushing past a creature wearing armour Lauren found highly disconcerting. He was a brute of a man the size of Thor. Shaggy and unkempt, his thick brown hair and scraggly beard did nothing to downplay the jagged scar on his cheek. Dirty leather-covered him from throat to ankles, while a coat with a collar Lauren would have attributed to a sheep on Earth made him appear twice as wide as he was. Handles of blades stuck out from multiple places, and while she looked him over, he stared at her. 

“If she’s here, she isn’t one of ours. But we will see what she looks like without the hood. Maybe I’ll make her mine.”

Terror screamed through her along with the sudden realization of how precarious her situation on Fent’lar was. The way these men looked at her indicated a lot more than simple curiosity. 

“You will not touch our lady,” Bear growled, precisely like his name. 

“Who are you to stop us?” Ket asked. 

What the signal was, Lauren couldn’t see, but everyone exploded at the same time. Alain shot a bolt at Ket that took out the creature in the scary armour when their leader ducked. Godrick took out two more with the sweep of his axe, while Bear leapt to engage Ket. 

“Go! Lauren, go!” Eldric pushed her toward the trees before spinning and planting his boot in the jowls of the wolf thing coming at them. 

Lauren bolted, heart in her throat and Loki’s name trapped behind her teeth. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, violence, death
> 
> On Hiatus until September 1st

* * *

 

Lauren ran into the forest, grateful to the low hanging moon that granted her enough light to keep from running headlong into a tree. Terror was a sour drip of nausea in the back of her throat and the pounding of adrenaline in her blood. Behind her, she could hear the battle and prayed her boys would be alright. 

She stumbled over a root and caught herself on a tree she swung around and leaned against, desperate to think and figure something out to help the others. 

Then, a snarl ripped through the air, followed by a howl. 

Her breath hitched. The wolf creature hadn’t been stopped by Eldric but was hot on her heels. 

She stopped thinking and just ran, following the white tail feathers when Titania flew down and led a twisting path through the woods. Sound fell away, Lauren’s flight taking her a long way from the battle behind her, but the grunt and growl of the creature chasing her keep her moving. 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this scared in her whole life. 

 _Fear is not the enemy._  

Hogun’s words were a whisper in the wind, or possibly Lauren’s imagination, but they brought back the lesson he’d taught her their first day. Standing in the sand arena staring at the poles, she’d been afraid to climb up there, afraid to try, afraid to fall. She’d asked him how one was supposed to conquer their fear when it felt like glass in the chest, cutting deeper with every breath. 

He’d smiled and taken her hand, helping her onto the starting pole. “One does not conquer fear. Fear keeps us alive. One learns to use it as a weapon, to make one sharp, focused, more precise. You must allow fear to flow through you and not let it paralyze your mind. Fear is not your enemy. Fear is what allows your enemy to beat you.”

“Fear is not the enemy,” Lauren whispered, pushing at the paralyzing feeling choking her. She could be afraid, keep running, or turn and face what hunted her. 

She was an Earth Mother. Creatures were supposed to be her business. She could do this.

Fent’lar’s woods opened before her, and Lauren raced into a field. Around her, night insects with glowing wings rose to glimmer and buzz away, lifting from the open blooms of flowers edged in iridescent green like a bright neon sign. 

She spun at the halfway mark, her rose dagger in her hand, braced in a semi crouch, ready to face whatever came out of the woods. When it arrived, all new fear burned a bitter path through her mouth. It was bigger than she thought, taller, thicker, and what she thought was a pelt of dark fur in the shifting shadows of the firelight was actually scaled armour. 

The thing was a tank with teeth and crept into the meadow, fangs bared and low to the ground, eyes shifting, evidently disconcerted that she wasn’t still running. 

Titania circled once, her soft _hoo_ concerned. 

“Go,” Lauren murmured. “Stay hidden until it’s safe. I don’t want you gettin’ caught again.”

The owl left, but not without chittering her disapproval. There was no denying the scolding tone, and Lauren smiled at how she already knew her second familiar. 

But her voice drew the beast’s ears forward before they plastered back to its skull. It slunk out of the shadows; lips pulled back over steak knives for teeth. Crouched low, it stalked toward her, growling deep and threatening. 

Lauren tightened her grip on her dagger, already aware it would not pierce that hide. She’d need the Stardust blade for that, and wasn’t about to reveal she still had it unless necessary. Peaches shifted restlessly around her throat, and she shushed him with a soothing sound that again drew the creature’s ears forward. 

“Easy,” she murmured, slowly putting her blade away. The closer it crept, the more Lauren could see the marks on it. Long, jagged cuts and red, raw places where scales were missing or broken. “You poor baby.” Had someone been abusing it? She held up her hands and relaxed her body. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.”

It blinked at her, then slowly stood out of the low, slinking posture. The ruff of spiky scales around its throat smoothed down flat, and the teeth it had been using to threaten her with disappeared back into its mouth where they belonged. When its tail began to tick-tock back and forth, she giggled softly. “You’re just a big lover puppy, aren't you?”

Suddenly, it was bounding like a coonhound toward her, tongue lolling, a long thin pink thing that hung out farther than she thought natural. It circled her once and shoved its head into her hand, groaning loudly when she rubbed its ear. 

Lauren knelt and was the recipient of that tongue sneaking into her hood to swipe over her cheek. She chuckled and pushed it back, amazed by the scaled skin that felt like a gator but was layered one over the other like an armadillo. Long legs ended in wide paws with killer dew claws longer than her index finger. It was a wildly strange creature, but beautiful and unique and fascinating to her. 

“I’ve never seen him like anyone before.” The voice belonged to the Lycinian, coming from a few feet away.

Fear screamed through her full force. How could she be so stupid to forget about the rest of them? 

Lauren rose and turned slowly, finding him standing behind her, staring at the scaly puppy. “I find if one treats a creature with kindness, that kindness is returned.”

He arched a brow, amusement curling his lips. “Maybe I’ll treat you with kindness.”

She stepped back when he stepped forward. “Maybe I won’t gut you where you stand.”

The scaled dog slipped seamlessly between them and growled low at the man called Ryder. He snapped a word at the dog - Lauren decided his name was going to be Spike because ‘the dog’ was getting annoying - and sent the beast slinking out of the way. 

“Think you can take me, woman?” He looked her over again, his smirk growing. 

_Don’t get cocky. Don’t engage. Men will always try and intimidate you because you’re a woman. Let them think what they want. It makes them stupid._

Lauren took another step in retreat, but only to adjust her stance, letting Sif’s teachings come to her. Beneath her feet, Fent’lar surged, the planet’s wild magic growing restless. 

He frowned, first at her, then at the ground. “Hm. You’re coming with me. The rest of the Vestlar will have subdued your men by now.”

“Maybe,” she murmured. “Maybe not. Maybe the only one left to subdue is you.”

He chuckled and took another step forward. “You do a good job passing for one of our women, but they know when to listen to their men.”

This time she didn’t give ground. “You’re not my man.”

“Yet,” he snickered. 

“Ever,” she hissed.

He crossed the last distance in long strides. “Enough! Let’s go.”

Inches from grabbing her arm, Peaches coiled and launched himself from her hood, flying through the dark, fangs dripping. Ryder bellowed in shock, his eyes wide as he snatched for her serpent and went over backwards with him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lauren smiled. It fell away swiftly when the man rolled to his knees, carefully holding her angry snake by the back of his head and lashing tail. 

He admired Peaches, giving his scales a careful look over before smiling and nodding. “Very nice. How did you tame a Jewel? And where did you get him?”

Lauren could only stare in shock and horror. 

Ryder snickered at her silence. “What? You think this is the first time I’ve had a viper try and bite me?”

“Give him back.” She held out her hand.

He closed his around Peaches neck, forcing the hissing snake’s jaw closed. “I don’t think so. Consider him leverage. Behave, he lives. Cause trouble, I’ll kill him.”

The idea of it sent a shockwave of anger and pain through her. “Fine,” Lauren whispered. “Just don’t hurt him.”

Again he stared at her, appearing almost impressed. “Perhaps you’re more Lycinian than I thought.”

She wondered if that was meant to be a compliment but didn’t ask, watching as he took a sack of some kind out of his coat, shook it open and dropped Peaches inside. Her serpent gave an angry hiss and attacked the bag, but Ryder had it twisted closed and tucked at his waist where he tapped it firmly. “Settle down. You can’t bite me through it so you may as well quit.”

Lauren clenched her fists only to have Spike nudge one. 

“That is very odd,” Ryder muttered, shaking his head. “I honestly expected to be dragging his teeth out of your thigh.” He looked up and around, searching the clearing. “Where’s the owl?”

She lifted her chin. “Gone. I set her free.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” he snapped, but the question was rhetorical when he snarled, “Hands!”

Lauren held them out, not wanting him to hurt Peaches if she resisted. He secured a piece of rope around them he then used to drag her arms up over her head while he took her dagger from her and checked her for others. 

He snorted in disgust. “One blade. You’re not one of mine.”

She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut, his hand skimming over her revolting enough. When his fingers found the pouch at her waist, she did her best not to freeze, not wanting him to think there was anything of value in it, but of course, he was already yanking it open and digging around. His fingers came out, holding the gold and emerald ring. “What have we here?”

“That isn’t yours,” Lauren murmured. “Put it back.”

“I don’t think I will.” He tucked it into a pouch on his belt and patted it mockingly.

Anger rolled through her so strong, Lauren bared her teeth and growled, unsurprised when Spike echoed it. “If you do not want to lose your balls, I suggest you give that back.”

He sputtered a laugh and dropped the middle of the rope, allowing him to step on it before jerking hard, dragging Lauren’s arms down and keeping her trapped when he reached for her hood. 

Defiant to the last, she strained against the rope to keep her chin up, glaring at him when he pushed the material back. His gasp would have been a lovely stroke to her ego if he hadn’t been her captor and threatening her familiar. 

“Great sacred Viper. You are a beauty.” He forced her hair out of the bun she’d tied it in that morning, sending it falling down her back and over her shoulders. It appeared more white than gold in the moonlight when he fingered it with his dirty hands. Then he grasped her chin and tilted her face back and forth. “I have never seen such eyes on a woman. What world are you from?”

She jerked her face free and tried to bite him. 

Ryder laughed and closed his hand around her throat, his fingers firm on her jaw. “Spirited. Yes. We will see what Ket wants to do with you. I may have to fight him to keep you for myself.”

“I will never be yours.” Lauren smiled Loki’s ice-filled smile and watched a little of his cockiness wane. “Try and make me, and I will kill you.” She let the ice slide into Natasha’s widow grin. “Besides, it’s the women who chose their men with you Lycinians. How pleased would you Great Viper be if you forced a woman?”

Surprise flitted across his face. “How…?” Then he shook his head. “You know nothing of what you speak!”

Lauren stepped into him, ignoring the way the rope burned her wrists. “And you are playing a dangerous game threatening me.”

He stepped back, staring at her like she had two heads. “Who… who are you?”

The pressure released on her wrists, allowing her to relax her arms. “Lauren. My name is Lauren.”

“From where?”

She set her bound hands on Spike’s head and stared Ryder down in stubborn silence. 

“Fine. We’ll get it out of your men.” He turned and walked toward the woods, tugging her along when Lauren didn’t immediately follow. 

She glanced up as a shimmer of white caught her eye. Titania hid in the uppermost branches of a tall tree. When she flexed her wings, Lauren gave a minute shake of her head. Until they returned to the camp, she would wait. Once she knew better what was happening, then she would figure out what to do to get herself and her guards out of this situation. 

The Stardust blade was hidden with only Lauren able to call it out, and she had magic they knew nothing about. She could do this. She had to. 

Help wasn’t coming. And if her men were captured, she was their only chance. 

After all, no one ever expected the pretty girl to have a brain.

***

Loki couldn’t catch his breath. Terror was thick on his tongue, coating it in acid and choking his throat when it dripped from the back and made him gag. She’d been scared the day Sigyn pushed her down Yggdrasil, but this was terror. Bone deep, mind breaking terror. 

He’d never felt anything like it.

“Loki what can I do?”

He looked up at Thor, realizing he was clinging to his brother, half slumped in his hold, half leaning against the wall. “Nothing,” he gasped. “Nothing.” Whatever Lauren faced, she faced it without them to protect her. 

Thor’s hand closed over Loki’s on his chest, stilling the frantic scratching he hadn’t realized he was doing. “Breathe, brother. Try and breathe. Tell me what you feel. Better yet, tell me what you _see_.”

 _See._ Loki wasn’t sure he could see anything with how hard it was to breathe but closed his eyes, willing to try, willing to get any information he could from any source he could.  

Again the vision of her running through the dark woods hit him. Lauren braced against a tree, fear setting her shoulders heaving as she gasped for air. Then she was gone again, running, following something white through the woods he couldn’t quite bring into focus.

But something changed, and though fear still bled through his veins, determination and confidence pushed it down when she slowed in a meadow surrounded by fluorescent lights and turned back to face whatever chased her. 

“Why must she be so brave?” Loki whispered to Thor, the power of his grip breaking one of the large medallions decorating his brother's armour. 

“Tell me what you see, Loki.”

“Dark woods. Dark meadow. My wife alone facing down… something. Being too brave by half.” When the image faded, he was left to worry, lost to the waves of emotions crossing the cosmos. 

He was paralyzed with inaction, unable to help her, unable to ignore her plight and frozen in time until the wild fluctuations slowed. Cautious optimism filled her, then happiness and curiosity, allowing Loki to take a full breath. 

He sagged in relief only to stiffen again seconds later. "She is afraid, but not like before. She's angry and afraid. Resigned for the moment, but biding her time. Planning." He inhaled with her triumph and groaned when it became shock, then slipped into disappointment. "She failed."

"Loki, just breathe," Thor murmured. 

"Defiance. Oh, she is mad. Fear will not paralyze her. She is determined, so determined," he whispered. "But she worries." He opened his eyes to find Thor's full of pity. "Do not stare at me like that, brother."

"The Norns treat you cruelly, no matter their reasons."

Loki sighed and pushed Thor away so he could sit up and back against the wall. "The Norns plan is ever-evolving."

"That is true. However, it does not make it any easier for you.” Thor assisted him to his feet where Loki continued to lean against the wall. “Will you be alright to join us for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't eat, and I will make a poor companion distracted as I am. I will return to my chambers in hope of better news from wherever my wife has gone. Forgive me for dragging you from Sif."

Thor clasped his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive, Loki. You're my brother. I will always be here if you need me."

"It came on so fast," he murmured. "One moment I'm walking along blissfully unaware, the next, I cannot breathe past her fear." Never in his life had he felt so very helpless. 

He found himself dragged into a hug and his back pounded before Thor set him back. “I would rather you call me than suffer alone. But remember that Lauren is strong, she is smart, and while it may have appeared she was alone, you know she is not.”

He whispered his most significant concern. “If her guards are dead…”

“You would be feeling her sorrow. You would know, Loki. Trust her. Trust them. Have faith. The Norns would not give her to you just to take her from you. Believe.” Thor’s hand gently smacked Loki’s cheek, affection in the once despised gesture. 

“You are a pain in the ass,” Loki huffed, pulling his face away. 

“I know you love me — no need to get all sentimental about it,” Thor snickered. 

“Enjoy the feast, brother. And tell Sif she looks lovely,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. 

“How would you know? You haven’t seen her.”

Loki flicked his hand to open a portal back to his room while shaking his head. “One would think by now, dear brother, you would know a lady _always_ looks lovely even if she does not. But as it is Sif, I am quite positive my sister-to-be is stunning as usual.”

Thor beamed. “Quite right! Quite right. I presented her, her third gift. She was thrilled with the gown and hair ornaments.”

“Excellent. The hunt goes well. Now, go woo your bride, brother. I will be fine.” He didn’t give Thor a chance to respond, stepping through to his suite and closing the way before stumbling forward and falling into a chair, fear for his lost love dampening his eyes. 

“Your Highness?”

Loki startled, expecting to be alone. “Anneke? Anitra? You should both be at dinner.”

They paled at the sight of him. “Oh, no! Is it the princess? Is she alright?”

He wiped at the moisture beneath his eyes. “It is nothing."

Still, they hurried closer. "We love her too, Prince Loki."

"I know you do," he sighed and closed his eyes, unsurprised when warm fur nudged his chin and Socks settled on his chest. "Everything is fine. I just miss her." The lie felt thick on his tongue, but what was he to say? The truth and have them worry as he was? That would be cruel.

There was a moment of silence in which he paid little attention before something light landed on his legs and warmth was pressed into his hand. He blinked in surprise when he opened his eyes to find a steaming cup of tea and a blanket. 

"We know you're not sleeping, your Highness," Anneke said. "We haven't had to change the sheets in days."

Anitra touched the back of his hand. "You can't keep pushing yourself so hard. Lady Lauren wouldn't be happy. So we made you tea, the same kind your mother liked when her mind was fractious, knowing you wouldn't stay long for the feast."

"You need sleep," Anneke scolded. "And not snatches of it caught dozing at your desk."

"I never doze at my desk," Loki grumbled to hide how their kindness touched him.

"Yes, your Highness," they lightly mocked him.

"I've completely lost my reputation with you two," he huffed.

"Of course you haven't," Anneke smirked.

"You're utterly terrifying, Prince Loki," Anitra snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "Trouble, the pair of you." But a small chuckle escaped him. He couldn't, however, escape the feeling of trepidation beating in his chest. Lauren's fright was still upon her, but so was all that determination. It would drive him mad if he kept listening to it, doing nothing, allowing it to weigh on him. 

_Loki._

His head snapped up. 

_Mr. Loki!_

"Sara!" He thrust the cup at Anitra, spilling most of it as he flung himself from the chair, dislodging Socks and the blanket. "I must go to Midgard! Send word to Thor!"

He didn't pause to see if they understood, just threw himself through a portal that landed him in the observatory. "Open the Bifröst to Midgard."

"Your Highness?"

Not being Heimdall and having zero patience, Loki snatched the sword from the current Watcher and opened it himself. It didn't matter where on Midgard he landed, just that he got there quickly.

_Loki! Help!_

He didn't even think about it when he blasted the key with a surge of magic, forcing the bridge to open instantly. He charged into the opening and willed himself to travel faster, landing with force in the middle of a suburban street. The concrete cratered on impact. 

When the dust dissipated with the Bifröst's closing, it allowed him to see the muzzle flash of gunfire in the windows of the house down the street, and hear the frightened screams of children over the howling of a dyrehund.

He didn't need to look to find them, aware instantly where they were, and shifted through the night to arrive in the bedroom where the children cowered in the closet. As of yet, the room was untouched, the children crying together, no Usun in sight.

"Sara? Benny?"

Her tear smeared face broke his heart when she launched herself at him. "Mama's gone crazy!"

"What?" 

"She stole Mr. Mathew's gun and started shootin' people!"

Marabeth was the one with the gun? "Where is Usun?"

Benny shakily pointed toward the door. "Out there."

"We ran and hid, and I called you."

He hugged Sara and stroked her hair. "Alright, my darlings. You are going to stay right here."

"No! Don't go!" Sara sobbed.

"Shh, hush, sweet dove. I'm going to put you both in a magic bubble where you'll be safe, okay?" He didn't wait for their consent, but put them both to sleep, wrapped them in magic, and hid them away where they would be safe and remain unharmed.

Sirens screamed in the distance, but they would arrive too late to stop the tragedy occurring here. Already he could taste the mania in the air. Whatever sanity Marabeth once retained had, for some reason, snapped.

The sudden quiet was unnerving. What gunshots had once punctured the tranquility of the home had ended. Loki opened the door slowly and stepped into the hallway. He traversed it silently, making sure to check each room with a tendril of magic. The upper floors were clear, no people and no bodies, but the scent of copper hung thick when he reached the top of the stairs. 

A Shield agent lay in a pool of blood beside the door. Loki shifted to crouch beside him and checked for a pulse. It beat, but slowly, the wound in his stomach had nicked the man’s spleen. Loki slapped a magical patch on it that would keep him from bleeding out before help arrived. 

From the walls, he could feel the emotions that had preceded Marabeth’s descent into madness. The anger and resentment fairly wept from the wainscotting. 

He made his way into the parlour where more clues came. There a shattered glass of alcohol. An overturned chair. The evening meal lay a mess upon the dining table, food now scattered across the floor when the children fled. 

Blood sprayed obscenely across the pristine white wall in the kitchen where Samuel lay, eyes unseeing, staring at the ceiling, his body cooling in the slowly congealing blood. The bloody front of his pants spoke of his hard death before the bullet hit him between the eyes. 

He moved through to what Loki would consider the family living area where children’s toys were painted in explosive patterns of red. Three more agents were bleeding upon the white rugs while a fourth worked frantically to stop it.

“Agent. Report.”

Her head snapped up along with her gun before she quickly lowered it. “The mother went crazy. She got hold of Thompson’s gun, shot him at the front door. The husband chased the kids toward us at the back, then tried to reason with her. When she shot him, we sent the kids up the backstairs to hide until help arrived. She didn’t even hesitate. Shot Randy in the neck,” she indicated the man she was attempting to assist and Loki went to her aid, repairing what he could but afraid they were already too late. 

“We shot her near six times, but it was like she was on something. I’ve never seen anything like it. Usun, the dog, he charged back down the stairs when Marabeth winged Smith and Samson and took her through the window.”

“Is she dead?” Loki asked, quickly checking the others. The two men acknowledged him, in pain but conscious.

“She wasn’t moving.” 

He frowned, not liking that answer. The agent should have checked, but then humans were more inclined to rush to the aid of the fallen. 

Loki rose and headed for the window where the glass had shattered out onto the patio. Usun lay on his side in the grass beneath a swing set. Marabeth was unmoving a few feet away. He stepped cautiously outside and approached slowly, but the amount of blood on her clothing and around her mouth, as well as the sightless eyes, were enough to know the children’s mother was dead. 

He went instead to Usun and knelt to lay his hand on the dyrehund’s side. No beat, no breath. A large shard of glass had been plunged into his neck, severing the hound’s artery. Marabeth had claimed one more victim in her rampage. 

A heavy sigh escaped him. The children would be devastated. Lauren would be devastated. How was he to explain they’d lost their friend? How was he to explain they’d lost their parents and the aunt who should be waiting to take them in and comfort them was not?

Loki looked up at the starry sky and shook his head. “Are you trying to drive me insane?” 

“Sir?”

He turned to face the agent, still crouched beside the hound. “It’s nothing.” Just the Norns mocking him. 

“Director Fury radioed. They're two minutes out.”

“Good. I will see if I can piece this mess together.” He vanished Usun, determined to take the hound home and see him sent to his rest with honor. It was a brave end though far too soon, and when he turned to take in the body of Lauren’s sister, he noted the torn out throat with pride. Usun had done his job in the end, protecting the children to the last. 

“Sir? There’s really nothing to figure out. Ever since the Annandales returned to Shield custody, she’s been… strange.”

Loki glanced at her and frowned. “Strange how?”

“Erratic behaviour. Not sleeping. She drank a lot and spent a lot of time staring at the kids or her husband like she wasn’t sure about something. I asked once if she was alright and got told to mind my own business.” The agent, whose name he still didn’t know, looked from the body of the woman in the yard to the dark patch where Usun had died. “Damn. Those kids loved that dog. Their parents were shitheads, but that dog…” She wiped away a tear.

“He was their guardian. In this, he did his job. We will see him properly buried on Asgard where his soul and sacrifice will be remembered. Thank you, Agent…?”

“Neison. Lacy Neison. Tell Lauren I’m really sorry. Her sister was a bitch, but she was still family.”

Loki tilted his head but said nothing. 

“Jesus. What a fucking shit storm.”

He looked up at the man in black arriving in the open window. “I would have to agree.”

“Do I even want to know what you had to do with this?” Nick Fury asked. 

“Loki arrived after the fact, sir,” Agent Neison said. “Not sure how he knew to come.”

“Sara,” Loki murmured. “She has a necklace that gave her the power to call for me if she were in danger. Long have I known Marabeth was not of sound mind. She was vile and abusive to the children. I knew it was but a matter of time before something went wrong.”

“Uh-huh,” Nick grumbled. “Agent, excuse us.”

Lacy nodded and hurried inside where a medic pulled her to a chair to have a look at the wound on her arm. 

“This is fucking mess,” Nick sighed. “The DA is going to have kittens over this. Their star witness killed by his wife? Son of a bitch!”

“They have more than enough information to build their case. Samuel’s testimony was unnecessary.”

“Maybe, but it still makes shit more difficult.” He stared at Loki with his less than intimidating one eye for a long moment. “They may want Lauren to testify.”

“For what reason? She had nothing to do with Samuel’s dealings!” 

“But she was kidnapped by known associates of the Bianci’s.”

Loki crossed his arms. “Dead associates.”

“We’re not talking about that, and if you know what’s good for you, neither will you. Public opinion of you is changing, slowly. Having the headlines read “Six dead at the hands of Loki!” is not high on my list of priorities.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hill better be enjoying herself. I swear, the woman’s gone one day, and everything goes to shit!”

“When last I saw her, she was quite pleased with her vacation.”

“Her vacation, or the man she’s on it with?”

Loki smirked a wicked grin. “Why Director, I never took you for such a gossip.”

“Shut it, Laufeyson,” he growled before quickly asking, “Lauren?”

Loki sobered. “Still looking.” Even now he could feel her fluctuating emotions, still riled up, still scared, but dealing. 

“You find her and bring her home.”

He didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. “That is the plan.”

“And the kids?”

“I’m taking them to Asgard.”

Fury frowned at that. “What of their grandparents? With their parents dead, the Bianci’s have no reason to come after the family anymore.”

“The grandmother will be an emotional wreck unequipped to deal with the children and their grief. The grandfather will have his hands full with her, and the sister is in rehab where it probably best she stays as this shock could easily cause her to relapse. While Lauren’s gran could take them, she is well past the age to be raising two young children. No, they will return to Asgard with me where there will be many people who can see to their care and lift their spirits.”

As if to emphasize his declaration, the Bifröst opened out in the street, and moments later Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun came over the fence.

“Loki!” Thor bellowed only to freeze when he caught sight of Marabeth’s body. “Oh…”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh? Really, Thor? One would think that as a king you would be able to articulate your thoughts more sufficiently.” 

“Seeing as that is the body of Lauren’s sister, perhaps you could give me a moment to get my thoughts in order!” Thor huffed, striding toward them, his warriors in tow.

“Is this a rescue mission for the wee ones?” Volstagg asked. “I thought you said I could join you?”

Loki shook his head. “Sara called. There was no time to collect you; only send a message. Still, I arrived to find… this.”

“Nick.” Thor held out his hand and clasped wrists with the Director. 

“Your majesty,” Fury smirked. “Welcome to the shit storm. The sister went nuts, killed her husband, and took shots at a good portion of my team. If not for your brother and the quick work of one of my agents, we might have lost a few tonight.”

Loki flinched. “We did lose one.” He looked at Hogun whose face fell. 

“The pup?”

“Usun. He died doing his job.”

Hogun bowed his head. “He will be remembered with honor.”

“Loki?” Thor murmured. “The children?”

"Safe and unharmed though scared. I put them to sleep to protect them."

"You will bring them home." It wasn't a question.

"As was my plan, brother."

Fandral peered through the window at all the activity. "Missed the battle and gave up an evening with Natasha. Bah."

Loki sighed and prayed for patience. "Fandral, the children the woman I love, loves with all her heart have just had their lives ripped apart by their mother. I am about to take them from their home, inform them of three deaths, and then explain that the aunt they expect to be waiting to love on them and comfort them in their greatest hour of need is not available. Pull your head from your ass and have some compassion!"

Fandral paled, then quickly bowed his head. "Forgive me. I spoke with a fool's tongue and without thought."

"Done. Just watch what you say. They will be fragile for some time."

"We will have them," Volstagg offered. "Our girls will help them find their way and keep them from being too sad."

"Your daughters' company will be appreciated, but I will see to them. Until Lauren is found, and even after, Sara and Benny are mine."

"So be it," Thor murmured, knowing a claiming when he heard one. "They are the wards of Loki, Prince of Asgard… and the throne."

Loki scowled at Thor. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"She is an honorary princess, brother. I would be lax in my duty as her uncle if I did not also take responsibility for darling Sara and Benny."

"Sounds like a family matter," Fury muttered. "I'll leave you to sort it out."

He made to leave, but Loki stopped him. "If your DA comes sniffing around asking about Lauren, you tell them I said no."

"And if they decide they can't make a case without her?"

"They have more data than a bank. If following the money and arresting the Bianci's at their businesses isn't enough to put them away for what they attempted to do to my wife and her family, then _I_ will deal with them in my way." He made the shadows darken around him until only the glow of golden eyes and white teeth could be seen. "No one wants that… Nick."

Fury frowned, gave a short nod, and walked into the house. 

"Well, that was terrifying," Fandral quipped. 

Loki sent him a pointed look. "Good." A flick of his hand had the children in their floating bubble return from where he'd placed them. He plucked Sara from inside the same time Thor reached for Benny. "I'm going to let them sleep through the trip. They've been frightened enough for the day."

"What of their things, Loki?" Volstagg asked. "Our girls can't travel anywhere without their favourite toys and things."

Loki hummed in agreement and shifted to the children's bedroom. He looked around at the sparse amount of things and took them all. Anything else could be created on Asgard. 

Back with the group, Sara murmured a sigh and shifted around until her arms hugged his neck. They all stood frozen, waiting for her to settle. When she gave a big sigh and murmured, "My Loki," he watched four grown men melt.

"Odin's beard. She's Lauren in miniature," Volstagg whispered. 

"Very much so," Loki smiled proudly. "Let's go. There is much to do yet tonight." And many tears to come, he was sure.

While they waited for the Bifröst to open, Loki searched for Lauren only to find her smugly content. He didn't know what she'd done, but she'd apparently done it well.

The warriors three headed into the bridge, but Thor grabbed his arm. "Loki? Marabeth… she went quite insane?"

"Yes?" Loki frowned. "Why?"

Thor winced and covered Benny's head with his hand. "I think… we may have made that happen."

"What did you do?" Loki hissed.

"You remember when Heimdall came down, and the Annadales returned to Shield custody?"

"Yes," he murmured suspiciously. 

"Heimdall used a Nattværdier to accomplish that."

"Thor!" Loki barked. "That isn't a weapon to mess around with!" It was powerful and dangerous magic.

He stared down at the boy in his arms, his face set in lines of concern. "Did I do this? Did I cause them to lose their parents?"

Loki sighed. "No, Thor. It was only a matter of time. A psychotic break was imminent." 

Thor nodded, appearing relieved, and headed into the Bifröst. 

Loki would never tell him the Nattværdier likely hurried the break along. Had he known _that_ was what they used to change Marabeth's mind, he would have gone for the children immediately. 

***

Lauren walked along quietly for the first few minutes, getting a handle on moving with her hands tied and trying not to trip over roots when he jerked her forward.

"I'm coming willingly. You don't have to keep pulling at me," she muttered, infusing every ounce of snooty socialite she could into her voice.

"You ran with such grace. Pity, it doesn't seem to translate to walking."

She stuck her tongue out at his back. "You get pulled along by your hands and see if it's easy."

He stopped to look back at her, face harsh and cold. "I know." Pain reflected in his eyes and a longing for something he couldn't have echoed in the dark. 

"I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"For whatever it is you're running from."

His eyes widened before he snorted and continued walking. Lauren skipped a few steps to catch up, allowing the rope to slacken.

"Why are you on Fent'lar?"

"Why do you care?"

She shrugged. "We've time until we get back where we began. Might as well spend it comfortably."

Again he shot her a narrow-eyed glare, this one more curious than grumpy. "Fent'lar is as good as any other world."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"If I didn't, how would I learn?" she asked honestly.

"What kind of name is Lauren?"

She watched him form the word as if it were difficult to wrap his tongue around and bit her lip so as not to laugh. "My mother's choice. She thought it was refined. What kind of name is Ryder?"

"My profession."

She blinked. "Really?"

He tilted his head. "On Lycin it was my job. To ryde the borders and protect the land. You would know this if you were truly Lycinian."

"I think we can both agree I'm not Lycinian," Lauren smirked. "So what's your real name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"You know mine."

"Because you were too stupid to give me a false one."

She jerked, unprepared for the harshness of his words. "I see." Lauren slowed her stride and let herself walk behind him again. It appeared stupid was an insult on every planet.

Spike nudged her leg. She patted his head. It wasn't him she was upset with.

"Sulking?"

Lauren didn't bother to answer and looked out at the forest. When he stopped walking, she kept right on past him until the tension on the rope allowed her to go no further.

"Now you won't talk to me at all?"

She stood with her hands twisted to her side and gazed up at the moon. "You use insults and intimidation to get what you want. You run with these Vestlars, but that is not your way. Not the Lycinian way. Every day you stay with them darkens your soul a little more. One day, Ryder, you will look for your reflection in the still waters and not like what you see."

He was on her in an instant, hand again locked beneath Lauren's jaw, but this time it wasn't her fear in the air. It was his.

"Who are you to say such things to me?"

Fent'lar throbbed beneath her feet, the planet calling. Lauren closed her eyes and breathed, inhaled the magic and breathed it out before opening her eyes. "No one for you to trifle with."

He studied her for long heartbeats before releasing her and stepping away. "You're a strange woman. Are you a witch?"

She laughed. "Not hardly."

"There is something…" He trailed off and tugged at her bonds to get them moving again. 

They continued in silence for a few strides before he grumbled begrudgingly, "C'stel Ryder."

"C'stel," she murmured. "Does it have a meaning?"

"Stronghold."

"Mm, at one time it was probably fitting." His shoulders rose to his ears, then he picked up his pace. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So what are you running from, C'stel?"

"I run from nothing."

"Whatever you say."

"I think I liked it better when you were sulking."

She skipped forward again to walk at his side. "Why are you with them?" It didn't take much to see though he was big and scary like the others, he didn't give her the same sense of fear Ket and the creature in the armour, or the one in the hood gave her. 

They had a malevolence that frightened her. Ryder, not so much.

"Better with a strong group than alone."

Lauren shook her head. “Better alone than with people who turn you into someone you don’t recognize.”

“What would you know of it?” he sneered. 

She looked up at him, held his eyes, and then looked away. “More than you could ever understand.”

“Where are you from? You don’t belong on Fent’lar.”

Lauren said nothing, her attention on the moon and the sky. 

He stopped and took her by the elbow. “If your men didn’t win and Ket proves your stole from the dwarf, there is nothing I can do to protect you. He will take you back to the village and see you beaten, your men will be executed, and if he doesn’t keep you for himself, you’ll be installed in the pleasure house and used until you die.”

She peered up at him and slowly shook her head. “I took nothing that didn’t belong to me. Ket will not find what he thinks we stole.”

His hand was gentle when he touched her hair, drawing strands of it over his fingers. “You are too beautiful for this world. If you accepted me, I could protect you.”

“My heart belongs to another.”

“Hearts are fickle things.” 

“Not mine, and he does not share. I would never ask him to.”

His fingers skimmed her cheek. “He is not here.”

Lauren smiled and stepped away. “He doesn’t need to be. He’s here.” She tapped her heart. “He will always be here.”

He shook his head sadly. “Then he is a fortunate man, and a fool for not being here with you.” 

She looked away, heart aching. “It wasn’t our choice.”

C’stel walked on, and Lauren followed, missing Loki with every step. When in the distance firelight bloomed, and her men had not come to get her, she knew they hadn’t won their fight, and when the Lycinian pulled her without ceremony into the camp, she found her guards bound either back to back, or to the trunks of trees. 

“My lady!” Bear struggled against his bonds. 

“I’m fine,” she murmured, looking them over. 

Alain had a cut over his eye that seeped blood and seemed to have taken the worst of it. He looked barely conscious and slumped to one side. Rickon and Godrick sported bruises, tied back to back. Bear had a cloth around his leg. Eldric bore a black eye, and was tied to Cerg who had a fat lip.

“Ah, Ryder.” Ket jumped to his feet and hurried closer. “What a prize you’ve returned with!” He grabbed Lauren by the jaw and tilted her face into the firelight. “How beautiful. No wonder she wears the hood. The dagger?” he asked eagerly.

“This was all she had on her.” C’stel held out the rose handled blade. 

Ket’s face fell into anger. “You’re sure?”

“I know how to check for weapons, Ket,” C’stel sneered. 

Ket clicked his teeth impatiently. “The owl?”

“She let it go.”

The leader turned on her in horror. “You let it go!” He raised his hand as if to hit her, then slowly lowered it when Lauren didn’t flinch. “No matter. You’ll turn a pretty profit when we sell you to the slavers.” He grabbed a handful of her hair. “The Gremls will pay quite well for you.”

“You can’t sell her to the Gremls,” C’stel huffed. “She’d be worth twice what you’d get if you offered her to Mel.”

“I’m not dealing with Mel,” Ket snarled and shoved Lauren, setting her stumbling to her knees, landing far too close to the wicked thing in the spiked and slimy armour. “But maybe I’ll keep her for a while before selling her.” He came closer and crouched in Lauren’s face. “What do you think?” He caressed her face. “You can warm my bed until I grow tired of you.”

“I’d rather fuck a Merke,” Lauren sneered.

His hand shot around her throat. “That can be arranged, woman.”

“Don’t damage her voice!” Eldric shouted, drawing all their attention.

“The half-elf speaks,” whispered the hooded creature. 

“They’ve hardly said a word,” Ket murmured, tapping Lauren’s cheek with his finger. “And why shouldn’t I damage her voice?”

Eldric looked at Bear who sighed heavily. “She’s from Krayzar Prime.”

“Bear!” Lauren gasped, aware it was her role though she wasn’t quite in on the plan yet.

Ket grinned in a way that scared her. “Krayzar Prime! Fortune favours us, my friends!”

Lauren glanced around the circle. Most of the group appeared humanoid, while a few were so starkly _not_ human it was shocking. Some had bony projections on their faces, others eyes with slitted pupils. There was even a female who stared at her, evidently put out that Ket was interested in a female other than her. 

She huffed and bared her teeth, muttering, “She ain’t that pretty,” to which the men snickered at her jealousy. When Lauren got to C’stel, she found him watching, curiously contemplating. She couldn’t tell if he believed what Eldric and Bear were admitting too or not. 

Ket slapped her cheek and made it sting. “Come now, songstress. What are you doing on this world?”

“We crashed,” Lauren murmured. 

“They will come looking for us. If you wait, you will be paid handsomely by the guildhall. Our lady is a Maestress.”

What the heck was a Maestress? She glanced at Rickon and Godrick. Both gave minute nods of encouragement. 

“It will have to be handsome indeed,” Ket hummed. “Still, I would like to know how you stole the blade and where you hid it before we prove if you’re telling the truth.”

“We stole nothing,” Lauren sighed. “Perhaps your grumpy dwarf misplaced it. Or maybe he lied.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you hid it in your run through the woods.” He reached out and grabbed Spike by the ear. “Tell me where you put it, or I’ll set him on your men!”

Spike whimpered and groaned in pain. 

Lauren lunged, shoving Ket away from the animal. “Stop it! You’re hurting him!” She sat back, pulling Spike with her and letting him curl around her where she soothed him with light pats. 

The entire company gaped at her. Then Ket scrambled to his feet and came at her, his hands clenched in fists. Spike rose, teeth bared, snarling and growling, finally snapping at him when Ket tried to go around him.

“Lystrad! Control your mutt!” Ket bellowed as he stepped back and just avoided falling in the fire. 

The hooded fellow snapped his fingers and pointed to the space beside him. “Come.” Long spindly fingers reminded Lauren of a spider and made her shiver. 

Spike whined, laying down with his head in her lap, and Lauren clung to him. “He doesn’t want to. You beat and abuse him, treat him like property! How dare you not even clean his injuries! What kind of horrible person are you?”

He leaned into the light. “Would you like to find out?” White skin the colour of marble and blacker than death marks made him appear a reaper within the confines of the deep hood. 

“Don’t be an ass, Lystrad,” C’stel huffed. 

Lystrad bared jagged teeth but sat back. “Mutt was worthless anyway.”

Spike whined again, and Lauren stroked his muzzle. He wasn’t worthless. He just wanted love. When they got out of there, she would make damn sure Spike went with them. 

Ket curled his lips back over his teeth before flopping against a rock and waving a hand. “Fine. Keep the mutt. But you will prove you’re a Maestress.”

With her hands still bound, Lauren pushed at her hair and glanced at Eldric who mouthed _sing_ and set the bulb burning. They expected her to sing? She glanced at Cerg. He mimicked nodding off. They wanted her to sing them to sleep? 

 _They wanted her to sing them to sleep_! 

She fought down a shot of panic. They wanted her to try and sing the group to sleep? Could she even do it?

A flicker of white in the tree over C’stel’s head drew her attention, and she quickly looked away. Could Titania help? If she began to sing, would the owl be able to boost her voice and put them all to sleep? There was only one way to find out. 

Soft and slow, she began to sing, “Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose. When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose.” 

She had everyone’s attention and smiled when she switched seamlessly into French, for once thankful her mother insisted on the lessons. “Quand il me prend dans ses bras je vois la vie en rose. And when you speak angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs.”

Spike rolled to his side and stared at her adoringly, while from the tree behind C’stel turquoise blue power began to seep down the trunk and along the ground.

“Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.” Lauren drew the song out, pouring every bit of softness she could into the lyrics. “Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose.”

When heads began to nod, she lowered the timbre, slowed the lyrics, dragged out the notes. She’d been doing it for years when she sang to Sara and Benny and hadn't even realized it. One by one heads nodded down to chests, even Spike’s eyes closed as all went still. 

Lauren felt for the magic inside her and reached for what Fent’lar had been offering all night.

“Il me dit des mots d’amour, des mots de tous le jours. Et ça me fait quelque chose.” Earth magic flowed across the ground, tangling bodies in thick vines, tying down legs, torsos and arms. “Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.” She smiled at a job well done as each individual was buried beneath brambles. 

Lauren plucked the Stardust blade from its pocket and sliced through her bonds, gave Spike a light pat to wake the hound, and rose, watching violet magic blend with blue around the fire. “Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose. When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose.” 

Lauren hurried toward the others, her guard all grinning goofily. Once she freed Bear, he took care of the others, and they all went quietly to gather their things. “When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom, and when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs.”

She hummed a few bars, Titania keeping the magic going as Lauren picked her way around the circle to where C’stel slept against the trunk of a tree. “Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose,” she finished as she freed Peaches from the sack and retrieved her ring from the pouch at his waist. Then she looked up at the hovering Eldric who held our the Stardust blade. “Gag him.”

“My lady?” he whispered. 

She tucked the dagger away. “I need to talk to him. Gag him so he can’t wake the others.”

Eldric frowned but did as bid, using the sack he'd kept Peaches in to wrap around C’stel’s mouth. 

Then Lauren used the dagger Cerg handed her - the rose handled one he’d taken back from Ket - and smacked the Lycinian in the center of the forehead. His eyes popped open immediately. 

Though muffled, his words were rather evident. “I told you not to trifle with me.” She set the tip of her dagger against his throat. “I’ve taken my things back. Should I take from you what I threatened when you stole from me?” He showed no fear and Lauren smiled. “Maybe if we ever meet again. The thorns will release you in the morning. Please don’t struggle. Those spines are sharp.”

“Huo?”

She winked and shook her head as she stood over him. “Trade secret. I like you, C’stel. I’d hate to see what you become if you stick with these fools. You could be so much more.” Lauren patted his chest, an action he apparently didn’t like. “I said, don’t struggle. I hope, C’stel, when next we meet, your opinion of yourself has changed.” 

Lauren held out her hand, and Titania returned to her wrist. C’stel’s eyes widened before narrowing with accusation. “Don't look at me like that. I did free her. She comes and goes as she pleases. Goodbye, Ryder.”

She turned in time to watch Godric, Bear, and Rickon lead ten beasts from the dark. They looked like horses with antlers, or maybe deer with horse faces, ranging in sizes and colours with a wide array of saddlery. 

Lauren arched a curious brow. 

“They’re called Emers and are how Ket and his crew caught up with us so quickly. They’re fast and damn near silent. We just shortened our trip by more than half the time.”

She beamed at Bear and looked over the mounts. A smaller Emer with horns like a helmet and thick ruff around its neck lowered its head to look her in the eye. All of them appeared friendly, but that one leaned around Rickon to nudge her elbow.  “I’ll take this one.”

Alain was already in the saddle of one beast while Godrick and Rickon quickly packed supplies onto the spares. 

“Leave them enough to get them back to their town,” Lauren murmured when Godrick made to take the last pack. 

“My lady,” he protested. 

“Leave it,” she commanded, accepting Bear's leg up onto the Emer's broad back. 

He grumbled a little but left it behind and stepped swiftly aboard the biggest of the mounts. Lauren wondered if it was C’stel’s, but the man didn’t seem to mind. 

Bear cut off her view of the Lycinian. “They require more leg than your typical mount, my lady.”

“I’ll be fine, Bear. This fellow and I will make do.” She patted the shaggy neck and turned the creature with ease to follow Godrick before looking back. “C’mon, Spike!” 

The dog leapt to his feet and barreled after them.

“Is Alain alright?” she asked, urging her mount closer to his. 

“I’ll be fine, my lady,” he murmured, but he didn’t look fine. He looked ready to pass out.

Suddenly, Eldric was sliding onto the back of Alain’s mount to double with him. “Can you pony, my lady?”

He held the reins out to Lauren. “No problem,” she smiled, glad someone could watch Alain more carefully.

“We’re going to ride hard, Lady Laure, to get as far from that group as possible. You did an incredible job. You saved all of us.” Bear looked down at the dog the size of a tiger running between them. “And a spare.”

“What is he?” she finally asked. 

“We call them Helvetehund. They are a breed of hunting dogs known for being fierce and fiercely loyal. Is he yours?” 

She shook her head. “Not that way. He just needs a home and someone to look after him.”

“Well, we can certainly give him that, your Highness. Another set of teeth to look after you is always welcome.”

Lauren laughed and bent to her mount’s neck, letting the night air and the speed of their fleet-footed Emers take them away from danger. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, angst

* * *

 

Maria sipped a glass of water, standing before the dark windows in Heimdall's kitchen. It had surprised her when he'd brought her home, and it wasn't some palatial palace but a simple cottage style home set back from the city and hidden by the forest. 

He'd swung them from the horse's back, tied the reins behind his neck, and sent the beast off with a rumbled thanks and command to head straight for the stables, explaining afterward that - as a son of Sleipner - the stallion was entirely smart enough to return to the palace stables where one of the hands would be waiting to see him unsaddled and bedded down for the night.

Then he'd ushered her inside where soft lights came on to greet them and cast the interior in an inviting glow. He'd let her wander from room to room, marvelling at the blending of old world and new. 

She loved the big stone fireplace and the oversized furnishings - fit for a man Heimdall's size - in what she would term the living room. Maria had crouched to run her fingers through the thick fur before the empty hearth. The lushness enveloped her hand to the wrist, sinking deep into the black and grey pelt.

He answered her question before she could even give it voice. "A rogue cave bear. He developed a taste for people. The people were - notably - distressed by the idea."

"And you rode to their rescue?"

He'd smiled and shook his head. "My eyes assisted their hunters in finding the beast. As thanks, I was given the pelt."

A chandelier of intricately locked horns coated in gold held her attention over the dining table. 

His hands had closed on her hips while she stood there gazing up at it. "Wood bucks at rut. I hunted for Odin's table and took both while they battled for an uninterested doe," he chuckled. "They locked that way, and Odin had the light made as he knew I was building this home."

"You built this place?"

"Every stone and plank. I've updated through the years, but it has known no hands but mine. Well, Thor and Loki may have come as boys to make more mess than help, but that is beside the point."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Completely irrelevant," she'd said sarcastically, making him chuckle.

The kitchen was a wonder. Here the difference in their technology was more apparent. The "icebox" opened with a press of fingers on a panel, revealing what passed as 'groceries' on Asgard. Much of the food was foreign to her, and he admitted he rarely made an effort to fill it as he ate most of his meals at the palace. But, knowing she was coming, he'd stocked up.

It reminded Maria of his promise. How he wouldn't be letting her leave once she arrived and sent a wave of _want_ through her so hard she'd shivered. 

His eyes were predatory when next she'd looked at him, and the tour continued, showing her the bathroom with its walk-in bath that was really a small pool decorated in soothing earth tones. 

The entire house had been done in quiet greens and muted browns, mixed with creams and splashes of blue. There wasn't the ostentatiousness of the capital with its walls of gold and polished floors. It wasn't bold or showy. It was a home. Heimdall's home.

Lastly, he'd drawn her to a thick wooden door and waited for her to open it. Wide windows let one gaze out at nature in all its abundance, drawing the eye past a bed so big Maria wondered if the house had been built around it. 

Branches, smoothly polished, intertwined to contain the mattress and bedding, flowing up into a fan of a headboard. Piled with furs and silks, black and grey and deep royal blue, Maria's breath caught at the decadence.

She must have voiced her pleasure at the space for he'd purred another thank you before pinning her to the door. After had been a blur of hands, mouths, soul-sucking kisses and caresses that left fires in their wake. Clothing had come off in shreds, and somehow Maria had found herself on her back in the center of that bed, screaming herself hoarse after hours of the most intense sex she'd ever had. 

A smile tugged her lips. 

He was a God, after all. She should have expected it. 

She wasn't a simpering virgin and hoped she'd given as good as she'd gotten. As he'd cursed more than once and cried her name multiple times she was pretty sure she'd succeeded, especially as she'd left him naked and snoring to slip quietly into the kitchen and rummage around until she found a glass and figured out how to turn on the faucet.

The water-filled the glass icy cold and so pure she could have wept at the first sip. Instead, she stood staring at the yard doused in moonlight and colours from the incredible night sky. 

"I wondered where you'd gone."

She glanced to her left and smiled to find him leaning naked against the doorway. God or not, he was one fine specimen of a man. "How are you not married?"

He frowned at her question. "What?"

Maria turned to lean against the counter and let her gaze travel slowly over him. He was half-hard and growing harder by the time her eyes locked with his. "You're an important part of Asgard, have a fine home, and you're probably one of the most handsome men on the planet. Women should be throwing themselves at you. How are you still single?"

A smile replaced his frown. "I found no woman to suit me."

"Bullshit."

The smile slipped as he straightened and walked toward her. "You think I lie?"

She lifted her chin and glared at him when he towered over her. "You can't tell me you've never had a woman here."

"Never."

She prided herself on knowing a lie when she heard it. There wasn't even a hint of one in his voice. "What? Never!"

He snickered and caged her against the counter. "Maria, sweet, suspicious Maria. How hard it has been to find a woman so beautiful, so honourable, so loyal, kind, gentle, strong, and soft. You are a woman of great contradictions and great moral values."

She swallowed thickly. "So?"

"My eyes see so much, my little _dsviter_. The women you think throw themselves at me are only after the prestige they believe will come with being my wife. I am anything but blind to their ways."

"Why me?" she asked, a question long-held in her heart that made little sense to her. 

"Because you are all I named you and so much more. There is a strength in you that _astounds_ me. I find you fascinating."

Maria's knees wobbled. "Me?" The girl who sat in the background. Who stayed as far from the limelight as possible. Who preferred the shadows. He found _her_ fascinating?

He untied the belt on the tunic she'd filtched from the floor and spread the collars apart, barring her less than full feminine curves to him. "Oh, yes, sweet Maria. Utterly fascinating. You put everyone first, wearing this mask of disinterest, while all the while you work frantically in the background because you care so deeply for every agent, every avenger, every person who crosses your desk. They become yours, and while you never say it out loud, I know how much their safety means to you. You are an amazing woman to watch work. Then you go home and fret even as you make gourmet meals for one you share with a stray cat you can't help but love when she paws at your back door. I'm certain she would already be yours if you could have pets in your apartment."

His fingers were back to stroking warmth through her body. His big hands covered her small breasts. "Heimdall…" she sighed, sliding the glass onto the counter before she dropped it. 

"That is your mind and your heart. Then there is this. This sleek, strong body. Just look at you. Everything is so perfect."

He kissed her neck and made her womb clench. "But I'm so… small."

He lifted his head and frowned at her. "Small? Maria, darling. Everyone is small compared to me."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Stop being obtuse. You know what I mean."

"You mean these beautiful apples?" He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

"Yes!" she hissed.

"But Maria, they are perfect. You are so very sensitive because they are smaller. I love that I made you cry out and clench on my cock because they are so tender I can cause you to orgasm from my mouth alone on these sweet buds."

He closed his lips over one and set her keening, "Heimdall!"

"See?" he chuckled. "You are exquisite. Must I show you again how exquisite I find you?"

She made no effort to protest or deny when his thick fingers pushed between her thighs to rub slow circles over her hard clit. He made her so wet with nothing but words and his soft touch. It wasn't fair!

"What isn't, sweet Maria?" he murmured, scraping his teeth over her collarbone.

"It's not fair how you affect me!" she cried, already too far gone to care she was letting him in bit by bit.

"And I am unaffected?" He made a tsking sound as he pulled back and took her hand. "Does this appear as if I'm _unaffected,_ Maria?" He wrapped her fingers around the full hard length of his cock and ran her hand down his shaft. "I assure you, I am anything but unaffected."

She stroked him without urging and watched his eyes half lid. 

Heimdall rumbled pleasure, a smile curling his lips when he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "You affect me far greater than you yet realize." 

Something in the admission sizzled in her belly, but Maria hesitated and removed her hand. "I still don't get it."

"What?" He appeared infinitely patient with his golden eyes and slight smile.

It was really damn annoying.

"Why this? Why all of it? What's the point?"

"Point?" His brows drew together. "Now, I do not understand."

She tugged the ties of her stolen tunic back together and slipped from his grasp. "The point, Heimdall. Why am I here? You're some Asgardian God whose life is going to be who the hell knows how much longer than mine! Why am I _here_?" Here where it would be utterly possible to fall in love with a man who would outlive her. With a man bound to a world so far from her own. 

 _What were they doing?_  

"I shouldn't be here," Maria murmured, heading for the bedroom where she hoped to find her clothing in one piece.

She was prevented by the hand on her wrist that spun her around and pinned her to the wall. 

"You are _exactly_ where you are meant to be. Do you not get it, Maria?" Harsh and hard though his voice was, flashing and angry his eyes, his touch was gentle on her, aware of her size and human fragility. 

"You know I don't!" she barked.

"Then let me explain it to you." His mouth slammed down on hers, hot and drugging, weakening her knees.

She made an embarrassingly feeble attempt at resistance before giving in and throwing her arms around his neck. There was no hope of escaping the heat sliding through her veins, the intensity, the rough, nearly violent passion.

"Get your legs around my waist, woman," he growled, anger thickening his voice. 

Maria complied without hesitation, her lithe body responding with ease to clamp her thighs at his waist. His thick cock, pinned between them, nudged at her damp core and rode her throbbing clit with each step when he yanked her from the wall and strode into the dining room.

Heimdall laid her down on the table, the darkness broken only by streaks of moonlight across hardwood floors and the glow that came from his eyes. Her wrists were caught in his hand and pinned above her head. 

For once, Maria didn't rail at her weakness but revelled in his strength. She relished it. Wallowed in how slight, how feminine she felt in the face of all that strength. And when he stroked his free hand down her body, she made a noise so close to a kitten's soft mewl it should have mortified her. 

"You think I bring you here on a lark? That my pursuit of you is simply to satisfy some lust that will fade? You do not hear me when I speak, Maria!" he bit out harshly as his fingers sought the moist heat between her thighs and slowly began to manipulate her clit. 

She gasped and arched, squeezed his waist and moaned his name. 

He bent his head to her breast even as he continued to scold and chastise her. "You do not see what is right in front of you! Not once in all my long years have I asked the throne for anything. But I asked for _you_ , Maria. I sought permission to bring you here. No other! I tell you no woman has ever seen this place, I've had no other in _my_ bed, and still, you doubt me?"

"Heimdall!" she screamed, back arching from the table as a vicious orgasm broke and rolled through her, stealing her breath and whiting out her vision. 

The frantic pace of his fingers slowed. His lips found the tears that had escaped with her pleasure, and he gently kissed them away. "I cannot think past you. Even when I am meant to stand watch, to look for Lauren, to survey the realm, all I can think of is you. My mind drifts to the dip of your temple, the arch of your cheekbone, your sleek brows and your face fills my mind. The night we spent together on Midgard floods my senses, and I am hard and aching in my armour. Your cries echo in my ears. Your taste lingers on my tongue. I want naught but _you_ , Maria. For now, for always. _Forever_."

He pulled his hips back and pressed inside her achingly slowly, filling her so full, stretching her like none before him. "I want nothing more than to come home and find you here. To greet you with kisses and have your moans grow common in our bedroom. To see your face when I wake and fall asleep with you in my arms."

She sobbed at the pleasure singing through her. Too much. Too fast. She felt like she was falling, spinning, coming undone as he sank to the hilt and settled there. 

"I have seen beautiful women come and go, Maria, but you are the only woman I have pursued. The only one I have ever wanted to pursue. I do not want a night, a week, two weeks. I want every night," he whispered against her lips.

Maria cried and came apart, shattered by such words from such a man, and rode the waves of pleasure he produced with every long glide of his thick cock. 

"I want _you_ , Maria. That is why I asked you to come. It's only ever been you. Could only ever be you." He placed a lazy, open-mouthed kiss on her heart. "Because I've searched the nine realms, spent centuries looking, and found only you can draw my eye. The one woman I would proudly call _mine._ "

A third powerful orgasm stripped her of her defences and left her shaken. "Heimdall… I don't know…"

His eyes were infinitely patient when he released her arms to cup her cheek. "I'm not asking you anything right now. You, sweet, suspicious Maria are not ready. But you are so impatient, darling," he chuckled softly. "You jump to the worst conclusions. I will assuage your doubts while avoiding speaking my feelings at this early venture so you will not try to run from me… again."

His amusement should have angered her, but Maria's head was too full of newfound information to take offence. It spun with it, so full she wondered something didn't explode. Still, she laid her hands on his cheeks and held his gaze. "You're right. I can't give you what you want. Not now."

Sorrow darkened his eyes. "I know."

She pulled him down and kissed him so feather-light it was barely a brush. "Not now, but maybe later. I have questions."

"Of course you do," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, then focused on his and lightly caressed his cheek. "It would be very easy to fall for you."

"I am adorable," he grinned cheekily.

She snickered and skimmed her nails down his chest. "You are also enormous, and this table is really hard."

"That is swiftly remedied." He lifted her from it with ease, something she was finding ridiculously sexy, and walked into the living room where he knelt before the empty hearth on the bearskin rug. "You seemed quite taken with this rug earlier."

Maria wriggled into the soft pelt and sighed. "Was I?"

"Don't play coy, woman. I know you were."

His hips began to move before she could draw breath to comment, and Maria let it go, allowing her body to soften and accept the passion he bestowed, knowing in her heart there was more to his actions than simple desire. He spoke volumes without words, using his touch, his mouth, his rumbled sounds of pleasure to voice his emotions. 

Maria didn't want to think about the 'L' word. Not yet. For now, she just enjoyed what they were building together. 

The future could wait. 

Neither noticed nor cared when the light brightened as the Bifröst opened and closed.

***

Loki stroked Sara's hair, the five of them with the two children standing at the entrance to the observatory. Thor mimicked his action with Benny, working to rouse the boy though it appeared he was not succeeding. 

"Sara, my dove. I need you to wake for me now," Loki murmured near her ear. 

She sighed and yawned, her lashes blinking against his neck before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mr. Loki?"

"Hello, love," he smiled, smoothing her braids with a touch of magic. 

The soft sleepiness fled from her ocean eyes when her memories of the night returned. Her chin quivered, but tears did not fall when she looked him in the face and whispered, "Mama killed Daddy."

"I'm afraid so, little love," Loki said softly, his heart sore.

She nodded slowly. "Usun?"

Loki struggled to find the words, but none appeared needed when his silence proved telling. Her breath hitched once before big tears slipped down her cheeks, and she threw her arms around him.

"I want Aunt Lu!"

"Oh, my sweet girl." He held her tightly, her tears soaking neck. "Your aunt…"

"She had to go away for a while," Thor offered. "But we are here, princess." He laid his hand on Sara's back. "And you and Benny have come to Asgard where you will find days full of adventure."

She lifted her head to look around, her tears less plentiful as wonderment filled her face. "Oh, my stars!"

Loki could have cried with her exclamation. How badly he missed Lauren. How heavy with sorrow he felt. How tired he was with her gone.  

Instead, he smiled for Sara and magicked a handkerchief to dry her face. "I'm glad you like it."

"This is really y'alls home?" she asked, her voice breathless.

"It certainly is," Thor chuckled. 

"You do live in a castle! I did wonder!" Sara giggled and clapped her hands. Then her face fell. "But… Aunt Lu isn't here?"

"No, precious. I'm afraid not," Loki sighed. "But the Norns will return her to us. Hopefully soon."

"Where did she go? Why aren't you with her?"

"It's a very long story," Loki sighed. "I will explain in the morning. For now, I think it best we get you both settled for the night." He waved his hand, opening the way so all could pass from the Bifröst to the hall outside his chambers. Loki nodded his thanks to the Warriors Three before heading into his rooms with Thor and a yet to waken Benny steps behind. 

Anneke and Anitra lurched from their seats when he opened the door. "Prince Loki!"

"It's alright." He held up his hand when they made to rush closer. "Sara, my dove. This is Anneke and Anitra. They are your aunt's lady's maids but are also her friends. While she is away, and when I must go about my work, they will see to your charge. You are to listen to them, understood?"

She nodded, her eyes very big. "Can't I stay with you?"

"I will have you with me as often as possible, but I am also a prince and the Head Teacher at our magic school. I'm afraid I have duties to attend I cannot avoid." She pouted prettily but nodded her understanding. "Very good." He flicked his hand toward the bedroom. "Come, ladies." He motioned the twins closer before setting Sara down. "I have fresh night clothes for the children waiting in the other room."

"Of course, your Highness," Anneke smiled gently and held out her hand to Sara while Anitra went to Thor and smoothly shifted Benny from him. 

The boy was out like a light. Loki doubted he'd wake before morning.

The moment the children were out of the room, he stalked across it to the bottle of Asgardian brandy and drank deeply, not bothering with a glass. It burned viciously down his throat and swirled hard in his stomach. When he lowered it to gasp for air, Thor held out his hand.

As his brother downed the second half of the bottle, Loki closed his eyes and reached out to Lauren. She was giddy with success and confidence, her spirits high. That more than anything else settled the discomfort raging inside him. 

"Lauren is well?"

Loki glanced at Thor. "Yes."

"Her fright is over? Her guards saved her as I suspected?"

"I'd say from her boost of confidence, she saved them." He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Odin's one eye. What do I do now?"

"You do exactly as you have been. You love those children as best you can until Lauren returns. Then you love her with all you are, and explain everything as gently as possible. You'd best prepare Svengil. The news will be difficult for Lady Ellie."

Knowing Thor had the right of it, Loki flicked a hand that had both letter written and prepared in it, and the doors to the balcony opening in time for a raven to fly through. As the raven was followed by another, he kept his sigh inaudible, but still rolled his eyes Thor's direction. "If you'd like to know what is happening, Father, you could just ask in person."

Both ravens bobbed and croaked before Huginn cast an eye upon the envelope and snatched it from Loki's fingers. They took off in a flurry of feathers that had Loki frowning after them. 

"Perhaps Father didn't send them?" Thor said, also frowning after the pair.

"Thor? Loki?" Sif called as she hurried into the room. "What is it? What's happened? Are the children alright?"

Loki was momentarily stunned at her beauty. She looked regal and so much the Queen tonight he gave her a genuine smile and held out his hands to take her offered ones. "Darling Sif! You look simply ravishing. My brother has finally developed a sense of taste!"

"Loki!" Thor barked as Sif laughed. 

"Thank you, Prince Loki." She executed a grand curtsey before squeezing his hands. "All is well?"

"No, sadly," Loki sighed. "Lauren's sister quite lost her mind tonight. After killing her husband and trying to kill the agents there to protect her, she was finally stopped by the dyrehund Usun but... he, too, died."

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her lips. "Those poor children. Lauren loves them so. Oh, Loki! I'm so sorry."

He smiled and brushed her cheek. "It will be alright, Sif dear. I've brought them home with me. We will do all we can to bolster them during this difficult time."

The door to his bedroom opened to reveal Sara in her pink nightgown, frills at cuff and hem, and kittens rolling and playing across the fabric, holding the hand of her brother whose thumb was firmly tucked in his mouth. The boy's nightclothes were white and gold with little Mjolnir's imprinted on the pants. 

As they were the clothing he'd taken from their former home, Loki smiled a little at finding the Captain may have been replaced as young Benny's favourite Avenger. 

The thumb popped free when Benny shouted, "Loki!" Deserting his sister, he raced across the room as Loki knelt to receive the child's tight embrace.

"There's a good lad. Have you been taking care of your sister?" Benny nodded vigorously. "I knew you would. Now, how are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty?" He motioned Sara to come closer, rising to his feet with Benny in his arms.

She did so, but it was shyly while staring at Sif in her dress. 

"I'm hungry, Loki. And thirsty," Benny announced.

"Me too," Sara whispered, now tucked against his leg. 

"I can go to the kitchen, Prince Loki," Anneke offered.

He shook his head. "I have it, ladies. Thank you. If you'd see to breakfast at the regular time, I'd be grateful."

"Of course, your Highness," Anneke smiled. When they made to leave, he motioned for them to remain a moment longer. 

Loki looked down at Sara whose shoeless toe was wiggling back and forth as she swung her heel, the girl continuing to cast awe-filled glances at Sif. She was just the sweetest thing, making his heart swell with adoration. "Sara, sweet, this is Lady Sif. She's a very good friend of your aunt's as well as being Thor's lady."

He encouraged her forward with a hand on her back, aware Sif had been unable to stop smiling at the two children, her face full of longing as she crouched to hold out her hand to Sara. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sara. Lauren speaks of you both often."

"You talk so pretty too!" Sara half-gasped, half-whispered before blushing and offering her hand. 

Sif chuckled and shook it. "And here I thought it was you with the pretty voice."

"Thank you." Sara tucked her chin shyly. "Your dress is very pretty."

Sif beamed up at Thor. "He had it made special just for me."

Sara leaned a little closer, her lashes fluttering delicately against her cheeks. "Is King Thor really your beau?"

Sif glanced at Loki, the word unfamiliar to her. He winked and gave a short nod.

"He is, yes," Sif smiled at Sara.

Sara crept a little closer. "If you marry him, you get to be _queen_!"

"I know," Sif grinned and lightly booped Sara's nose.

"Aunt Lu didn't. She forgot she got to be a princess. But I didn't." Sara stood tall. "I'm seven, and I'm very smart."

Sif chuckled softly and caressed the girl's cheek. "I see that."

Loki turned his focus to Thor, wondering how his great, soft-hearted brother would be handling this meeting. He looked so like the heart-eyed emoji Loki often saw Barton use in text messages he huffed a great deal of air and turned away so not to laugh in his brother's face. "Let's get you two fed. Then I'll tell you a story, and put you to bed."

Socks took that moment to leap to the back of a chair and meow his displeasure at being dislodged so disgracefully from Loki's person. 

"My apologies, but I went to collect new friends to keep you company," he placated the kitten, scratching the feline's chin until he purred with that great, loud motor. 

"Mr. Loki? Is the kitty like Usun? Will I get the itchies?" Sara asked.

He winced internally, having forgotten before rolling a wrist and pulling a little potion vial from the air. He created a glass of fruit juice and poured the clear liquid inside, gave the drink a swish, and handed it to her. "Drink that, sweet. Tomorrow we will see what the healers say. Perhaps there is a way to cure your sniffles and itchies."

"Really!" she squealed.

"We shall see, Sara." Loki patted her head, not wanting to get her hopes up, but really it was a question of genetics, something Asgard knew more about than Midgard. "Drink the juice, and you'll be fine for the night. His name is Socks, and he belongs to your aunt."

She chugged the juice so fast he was afraid she would choke. Then the empty glass was thrust into his hand so she could cautiously approach the kitten. "Hello, kitty. You're so cute," she cooed, lightly running her fingers over Socks' head. "I never get to play with kitties. I'm ever so happy to meet you."

"I think my heart just melted," Sif whispered. "By the Norns, she's just like Lauren."

Benny frowned at her, looked at Sara, and then to Loki before whispering, "Girls are weird."

Loki chuckled. "They have their moments. I have something for you too." Another flourish of fingers had Benny's forgotten bear held in his hand.

"My bear!"

The utter joy and death grip hug the boy lavished on the stuffed animal made up for the terrible night Loki had been having. He turned toward the chairs set before the roaring fire and placed Benny in one. A flick of wrist set juice and water, and light, easy to digest foods upon the table before the boy.

"Come eat, Sara," he called the girl, now cuddling the kitten, to join her brother. He filled two small plates and handed them over. 

"This looks… different," she murmured diplomatically while Benny's face was much easier to read. 

Loki laughed and crouched by their knees. "This, my darlings, is Asgardian fare. It is bread, cheese, and fruit." He pointed to each. "Light but filling. You will not find anything to dislike, I promise, and if you try it all, I have a lovely sweet confection for dessert."

He ruffled Benny's hair and tweaked the bear's ear before producing Sara's pony in the same manner. She thanked him politely, but it was the kitten she clung to.

As they began to eat, he made his way toward the twins where they hovered near the door. "It is through great trauma have I brought the children here. Both their parents and beloved dyrehund were killed tonight."

"Oh, no," Anitra whispered, her eyes flooding with tears as she clung to her sister.

"They are Lauren's cherished Sara and Benny. As I trusted you with her care, I entrust you with theirs. I'm sure the next few days and weeks may hold many tears and outbursts. I do not expect them to be perfectly well behaved, but they are to respect you. Asgard is not Midgard. Watch over them like sharp-eyed ravens as they are now my wards and will remain so even when Lauren returns."

"You have our word, Prince Loki," they agreed solemnly.

He sighed, his responsibilities now weighing on him. "I was to meet Magnus, son of Bryce before breakfast tomorrow at the academy. Send a message that he is now invited to join me here directly after. I will spend as much time as I can with Sara and Benny."

"We all will," Sif murmured, her hand light on his arm. "I do not mind teaching them a game or two to play in the garden."

Thor laid his hands on Sif's shoulders. "And Volstagg will have Daven a flutter by now. You know she will be here to help mother the wee ones while Lauren is away."

"I know," Loki nodded, a sigh heavy in his chest. "It will be a delicate balance to allow them to grieve while keeping their spirits high."

"You are not alone in this, Loki. As you are not alone in all that is happening." Thor reached for him and patted his shoulder.

"Loki!" Sara called. "We ate it all!"

He turned to find her holding out her plate while Benny had his high above his head. Loki chuckled at their antics. "Would you like more or just dessert?"

"Dessert!" Benny giggled and dropped his plate down beside Sara's. 

"Alright. There you are." Small pieces of his favourite chocolate cake and shiny golden forks appeared upon their plates. Both gasped, giggled, and oohed pleasingly before catching their sliding forks and digging in.

"Sweets, Loki? At this time of night?" Sif tsked but her smile was as indulgent as Thor's. 

Loki wondered if his smile was just as ridiculous. "I think it will be fine. They are emotionally exhausted. One story and they will be out for the night."

"They are adorable," Anneke smiled before she and her sister curtsied to the group. "King Thor. Prince Loki. Lady Sif."

"Goodnight, ladies," Loki smiled in dismissal as they left his chambers.

"And what will you do with the little darlings tonight?" Sif asked. 

"I will keep them here where I may be close should they need me." He could only imagine the nightmares their experience might induce.

"Surely you will have a room designated for them?" Thor murmured. "You won't want them here all the time when Lauren returns."

"Yes, yes." Loki flicked a hand at his brother. "But for now, they are fine. Perhaps I'll simply create a room off this one where they can have privacy but be close if they need me." The idea had merit, and he pondered the possibilities. What was beyond the wall in his sitting room? He may need to venture next door.

"I believe it was once intended to house your bride. Why anyone thought that custom would work with Asgardians I'll never know," Thor chuckled, obviously noting the way he stared at the opposing wall. 

"Your mother had her own rooms. She said they were a nice way to escape your father when he was being stubborn," Sif quipped.

"She would," Loki snickered.

"If you think you can escape me by placing a closed door between us, darling, you would be sorely mistaken," Thor growled. 

Sif curled a lock of Thor's hair around her fingers and gave it a sharp tug. "Why would I retreat when we both know I could best you with my sword arm at any moment."

Thor made to growl something new only for Loki to loudly clear his throat. "If you _must_ flirt in this distressing manner, please vacate my room." He winked at Sif to show he was only teasing, but still waved a hand to create two portals; one to Sif's room and one to Thor's. 

She smiled at him and bussed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing Thor's hand and dragging his kingly brother into his bedroom. "Goodnight, Loki."

He closed both portals before murmuring, "Cheeky minx." He quite enjoyed this new faction of Sif's budding personality. 

When he turned back to the children they had finished eating, and both of them were now adoring Socks, but when he really looked at Benny, Loki found a quivering lip and wet eyes. 

Heart in his throat, knowing the pain of a lost parent only as an adult, Loki went and scooped them both into his arms. "It is okay to cry, my darlings, and be sad. Today has been a sad day."

Big tears rolled down Benny's face. "I miss Usun."

The fact it was the dog he cried for, that Sara cried for, left him heartbroken. How shattered must their lives have been, how terrible their parents that neither grieved their passing? 

"Me too," Sara sighed, reaching for and holding Benny's hand. "He was a good dog and a good friend."

"That he was," Loki agreed, heading for the bedroom. "Tomorrow night we will have a special ceremony so you may both say goodbye. Then we will send him to the stars so he may join my mother."

"You lost your mama too?" Sara asked, her small hand light on his cheek. 

"Yes, sweet. Not very long ago." 

"I'm so sorry." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mama never liked us and Daddy didn't care one way or the other, but I don't know what we did to make her want to hurt us."

"I'm glad she's gone."

Loki gasped and stared a Benny. "She was still your mother."

His brows drew together over angry eyes and a face full of defiance. "Aunt Lu was more a mama than her."

The anger in the boy surged and retreated like an advancing tide. Benny's five-year-old mind was fighting to understand all that had happened and not comprehending it well. 

Loki knew all too well what anger and resentment could wrought in a young heart and moved quickly to soothe them both. He sat the children on the foot of his bed and knelt to eye level before them. "You have every right to be angry. I agree with you that they were not the best of parents, but they were your parents. I'm sure in their own way they did love you. I won't force you to grieve for them, I won't even ask you to respect them as they did nothing worthy of your respect, but you will not speak ill of the dead. It is considered rude here to do so. Do you understand?"

Both children nodded solemnly. 

"Very well. Tomorrow at sunset I will take you to the Quiet Beach where we will show Usun the way to the Norns. He will be honoured for his bravery and his sacrifice."

"Daddy was brave," Sara whispered. "He told us to run for the Shield people. Mama was gonna hurt Benny and me, but Daddy got in the way and made us run."

He tilted her chin to catch the falling teardrops with a sweep of his thumb. "And in that one act, he showed - in his way - he did love you." 

"Why did Mama wanna hurt us?" Benny asked, his knuckles white with how hard he gripped his bear.

Nearly as distraught as the boy, Loki pulled him to his chest and hugged Benny, wishing more fervently than ever Lauren was here. "She didn't know what she was doing. Your mother was sick in her head. She wasn't in her right mind when she did what she did. There was no way to know it would happen. But it had very little to do with you. You are a good boy, Benny." 

When Sara launched herself at him, Loki quickly made room and just held them both as they cried themselves hoarse. If he shed a tear or two himself no one would ever know, and when, finally, they grew limp and exhausted, he cleaned them up with a wave of his hand and gave in to their demands to _please stay_ when he tried to tuck them in and leave the bed, falling down between them where they snuggled under his arms.

Mentally and emotionally wrung dry, Loki had enough wherewithal to magic away his jacket and boots before he succumbed to exhausted slumber.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, smexy, fluff, and angst
> 
> Special thanks to @texmexdarling for the floral image.

* * *

 

Lauren jolted awake when her mount slowed to a stop and blinked, trying to see where they were, finally focusing on Bear beside her in the dark. 

"My lady, can you dismount?" Bear asked quietly, now leading Eldric's emer, making her wonder how long she'd been asleep that she hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Of course I can," she murmured, doing so with little grace when she kicked free of the stirrups, fell onto her fella's neck, and tumbled off the side. 

Thankfully, Godric was there to catch her around the waist and set her on her feet. "Careful."

"Mm," she hummed and patted his chest. "Why am I so tired?"

"You expended an exceptional amount of magic to do what you did even with Titania's assistance," Eldric called from where he was tending a small fire. "You need to eat and then sleep."

"We've put a fair distance between the Vestlar and us. It's safe to rest," Cerg said, collecting her emer's reins.

"Alain?" she asked, making her way toward the fire, using Spike as a crutch when the dog pranced to her side. 

"I'm fine, my lady," he mumbled, but the colour of his skin and sweat on his brow told a different story as did the scowl on Rickon's face. 

She found her legs through will alone and marched closer to sink down beside him. "Rickon. The truth." 

He looked at her for a pregnant moment before folding back Alain's tunic, bringing the damage into the light. She wondered how long the others had been here, suddenly realizing the camp was set up, and Alain out of his armour before her gaze fell on the man's wound. 

Lauren gasped in horror. "Oh, my!"

The gash in Alain's side appeared ragged as if torn open instead of sliced, but it was the lines of black spider web racing away from the wound that worried her.

"Sepsis?" she asked.

"Poison," Rickon admitted.

"Rickon!" Alain huffed. "I asked you not to!"

"You would have lied to me?" Lauren whispered. "About this? Alain!"

"There is nothing to be done, my lady," he sighed. "I did not want to distress you."

She gaped at him. "It would _distress_ the hell out of me when you just up and _died_ , Alain!"

He flinched but didn't look away. "Is it wrong for me to want to spend my last hours with you in comfort, not sorrow?"

Every bit of exhaustion burned away in the heat of her anger. "Yes, dammit! I refuse to believe you'll be dead by mornin'! There's gotta be somethin' we can do!" She wasn't going to lose any of them. Not if she had anything to say about it. "Surely one of you knows some remedy? What even is it?"

Rickon grabbed her waving hand. "The Flain is responsible. The one in the armour."

Lauren shudder and patted Spike when he nudged her elbow. "That thing reeked of evil."

"That is because they are," Cerg said, crouching beside her. "They are foul creatures, soldiers of darkness beyond anything you've ever seen. They worship things so black on worlds so dark, not even the sun could pierce their shadows. The weapon they carry - a blade of serrated and hooked tips - does immense damage, usually killing their opponent in battle, but Loki's armour held up well."

"Caught me where I'd loosened the plate for the night," Alain mumbled, accepting a water skin with a nod of thanks.

"They taint the metal when they make it," Bear said, joining them. "Infuse it with stolen souls and darkness, fouling the blade until it's so evil it becomes cursed. A single cut will fester and eat away a man's life force until…"

"Until death," Lauren whispered, tears burning her eyes. "No." She shook her head in vehement denial. "No!"

"My lady." Alain reached for her hand, his face soft and eyes kind. 

Lauren balled her hands into fists. "I swear to Thor, Alain if you tell me it is an honour to die in my service I will scream!" 

"Lady Lauren." His hand landed on hers, and she gave a shuddering breath, fighting the tears choking her throat. “It’s alright. I am not afraid to die.”

She shook her head. “No. There must be somethin’!” But the others all looked at her with sad, solemn faces. “Please?” she whispered. 

“Lauren,” Alain murmured. “It’s alright.”

A sob broke her voice, curling her forward as she cried and brought his hand to her cheek. "It's not!”

Titania called softly as she flew down to land beside Cerg and stared at Lauren with her bright turquoise eyes. The owl cooed like a dove, lifting a taloned foot to rest on Alain’s thigh. Wisps of blue magic drifted upward from her eyes, appearing like lines of heat rising from the pavement on a hot day. 

As if held in thrall, Lauren couldn’t look away. Another soft _hoo_ lifted all the hair on her neck. “But I… I don’t know how,” she whispered. 

“Don’t know how to what, my lady?” Eldric murmured, kneeling at Alain’s feet. 

She didn’t ignore him on purpose; it was just Titania held all her attention. The owl bobbed her head and fluttered from the ground to Lauren’s wrist. “I’m just a baby goddess.”

Titania gave a hoot that could have been a snort and hopped to Lauren’s shoulder. 

“I’m not bein’ ridiculous!” she snapped. “I’m like two weeks old!” The owl nibbled her ear. “Apology accepted.” More quiet sounds of encouragement came from the pushy owl until finally, Lauren lifted her hands. “Will and intention,” she whispered. “Will and intention. Will and intention.” She said it like a mantra, desperate to believe, and laid her hands to either side of Alain’s wound.

She didn’t notice when the others scrambled out of the way. No voice penetrated the chant _will and intention_ ringing in her mind. She felt for the power living inside her, drew it to her hands, glared at the ugly wound and said, “No. Not on my watch.”

*** 

Eldric gasped and cried, “Move!” sending everyone scrambling away from the pair and Spike rushing to cower behind Godrick's legs seconds before violet light blasted to life around Lauren. So much magic surrounded her it was momentarily blinding after the dark of their camp. 

He shielded his eyes but peeked through his fingers, watching the magic undulate as it synced with her heartbeat. Then Titania spread her wings, sending turquoise threads through Lauren’s, blending as before in magic rarely seen outside of Alfheim. 

He felt as shocked as Alain looked. As Bear looked. As they all looked, staring open-mouthed in amazement at the woman who moments ago insisted she was a _baby goddess_ and now sat using powers the likes of which had not been seen in eons.

Then, curls of indigo began to thread through the bubble and snuffed out his amazement. She was calling on the Stille Forbi, blending the magic of the Quiet Passing with the other two in a way he’d never known was possible.

_What was she doing? How?_

“Eldric?” Bear murmured, glancing at him in confusion.

He spread his hands, unable to give an answer. “I don’t know.” This wasn’t something he’d learned at magic school, nor from the elves before they left. 

This was all Lauren, creating something new. 

The light around her began to spiral in slowly shrinking circles, becoming a twisting funnel, gathering into a ball of potent power above Alain’s injury. The man hissed, pain in the sound, but Lauren was focused, immovable, on a mission. 

When all the magic had gathered into a tight ball that would fit in the palm of her hand, she gently collected it to her fingers and lifted her head to lock eyes with Alain. 

Eldric inhaled in awe. The bright violet eyes, the delicate bone structure, her white-blonde hair and smooth skin created the image of an ethereal creature. She was so stunningly beautiful, so much a Goddess, each man that bore witness to her power lowered to a knee, humbled to be in her presence. 

“I think this might hurt. I’m sorry for it,” she murmured before pushing the ball of light into the gash in Alain’s side. Alain’s eyes went wide before he screamed and passed out. Lauren frowned but pushed her hands down until they laid flat on his wound.

Eldric watched in amazement as the lines of black turned blinding white. The stench of burning flesh permeated the air, but Lauren pressed onward, the colour draining rapidly from her face. 

"My lady, you must stop," Eldric called, rising to his feet to creep closer. 

Her lips were moving, whispering the same words over and over. "Will and intention. Will and intention."

"Lady Lauren it's too much," he tried again without success. "You can't keep this up!" he shouted, dropping to his knees across from her. 

Her head snapped up, and lips pulled back in a snarl that reminded him of a Marok wolf. "I _will not_ lose any of y'all! You hear me?"

There was a whump like an airlock door shutting, causing a pressure change when she forced an enormous wave of magic down her hands and into Alain. Then everything went out, the fire doused, plunging them into darkness when the glow of her magic winked out.

Her eyes rolled back, and she crumpled to the side as her owl took flight. 

Eldric lunged for her, catching her before she could hit her head as his companions surged to their feet. 

Bear rushed to take her, checking her pulse and sighing in relief. "Asleep, I think. Exhausted too, I imagine."

A flint snicked, and sparks flew, catching in dry tinder still hot from before, soon the fire kindled to life and light returned to the camp.

Eldric couldn't pull his eyes away from Alain's wound. Where once unrelenting lines of black had spread out from the gash on a slow march toward death, a map to how much time Alain had left, now only a scar, jagged and pink remained. 

"By the Norns," he breathed. "She did it."

"Look," Godrick murmured, indicating the camp.

Every inch of it was in bloom and lush with foliage the likes of which no one had ever seen before. "I knew it," he whispered.

"What did we just witness, Eldric?" Cerg asked, his face open in wonder. "That was not Earth Mother magic."

He looked at her, appearing so fragile in Bear's arms, the man as shocked and awed as he and got a short nod.  It was time to tell them all what they suspected. 

"No," Eldric croaked, choked with emotion. "That was creation magic."

Rickon gasped, his head snapping up from where he'd been checking out Alain. "What?"

"There was no cure for Alain, so she created one," he smiled proudly.

"And almost did herself in instead," Bear growled.

Eldric shook his head. "Titania had her balanced; it is her age that concerned me. She is," he chuckled, "a baby goddess, but what a goddess she will be. The Norns show their hand in this night. She will need a day, perhaps two to recover her strength. That was an enormous amount of magic. Their gift of the emers and this opportunity for her to stretch her wings," he smiled at the owl when Titania landed on his wrist, "is clearly part of their plan. Even now, I can feel the strength of her. She has unimaginable potential."

He could hardly wait to see what else lay before them. One by one he met the eyes of the others, recognizing the utter conviction in each man to protect her to their last breath. 

Alain may have joked about her refusing their deaths, but it was a joke no longer. Lauren had saved them twice this night. 

She was a Goddess of Creation in bloom, as beautiful and unique as the flowers and plants now growing around them.

***

Thor poured a glass of wine and held it out to Sif who took it and drank deeply. 

"Lauren will be heartbroken when she learns what happened," she sighed, leaning into him.

Thor drew her to sit with him on a plush sofa. "The death will upset her, but she will be happy to know the children are safe here with Loki. He is good with them. He is as I remember when he once spent hours entertaining the wee ones." He stole her glass from her fingers and drank from it himself. "You do not know how it hurt her when Marabeth took them away. I think she would have taken them on as her own if her sister had said she could. She loves them with a fire rarely seen outside a mother. I likened her to a Marok wolf, though she did not understand the compliment as completely as you would, love."

Pink dusted Sif's cheeks. "They are such precious little things. Sara is a miniature of Lauren and Benny has the look of Loki. One who didn't know better would think they were daughter and son, not niece and nephew."

"Such was my thought when I first saw them together," he murmured, pulling a pin from her hair he placed on the table behind the sofa. One thick curl dropped to her shoulder Thor captured with his fingers and brought to his nose. "I love this scent. It is you, Sif darling."

She turned into him, her knees resting against his thigh as she stole her glass back. "Now, that is one sentiment I've never heard you use with another."

He frowned, not sure what she meant.

"Darling." She sipped the wine, eyes twinkling merrily above the rim. "You used dearest liberally with others, but you've only ever called me darling."

"Of course!" he huffed, but a smile tugged his lips. "You're my darling. The only one to mean so much." 

Pleasure darkened her blush. "Flatterer."

"Simple truth." He plucked another pin. "Permit me to play the part of your maid tonight?"

"Seeing as you already are, be my guest," she giggled.

He adored that sound. It was young and sweet, at odds with how most saw her. He liked that she released it in private for him to enjoy.

One by one he pulled the pins of golden starbursts from her dark mane, then released the ones containing her hair before working his fingers through the thick silk to part the bands of braids. Once it swung free upon her shoulders, he curled his fingers around her nape and drew her in for a soft kiss. 

"About that touching," he purred, making her smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"First, you are overdressed, my king." Bold as a wood buck, she used deft fingers to release the medallions that contained his cape, allowing it to fall to the cushions behind him. She knew all the ins and outs of the thick leather and metal that protected his torso, but he assisted her in pulling it over his head. When all that remained was the tight red tunic with the dragon scale plate covering his arms, pectorals and sides, a match to the black leather breeches with the dragon plate to protect his outer thighs, she shocked him senseless by climbing into his lap in a fluff of night sky skirts.

"When I was younger, still just a girl, I couldn't decide what I liked better; the plate or your bare arms. Now I find I like both equally," she smiled running her hands from his shoulders down his biceps and over his forearms, leading his hands to her waist.

"And why is that, beloved?" he asked, loving her playful mood.

"Because, my king," she smirked, dancing her finger up to his shoulders. "The plate is beautiful, and I know it will protect you from harm, but there is nothing I like more than feeling the heat of your skin. However," mischief filled her eyes, "I am finding myself growing territorial of that feeling and have no desire to share one inch of you with anyone else. So wear the plate in public, my king, and discard it in private where I may enjoy the heat at my leisure."

"Mm, darling," he purred when she ran her hands down his chest and abdomen to curl her fingers into the red fabric before her clever fingers undid the ties and parted it to bare his chest. "You tempt me with your words to continue playing the part of your maid and assist you from that gown."

She bent and kissed him, nipped her teeth into his lip and whispered against his mouth, "Perhaps you should."

Desire roared through him. "Is that what you want? Is this the _more_ touching you meant?"

A blush burned her cheeks red. "I… is that not alright?"

"It's perfectly alright," he murmured, soothing his sweet maiden with light pets to her bare spine. 

"I'm… curious to know more," she whispered, her hands mimicking his when she stroked his chest.

Thor unhooked Mjolnir from his hip, flipped the hammer over and sent it sliding across the floor to land squarely against the double doors to his chambers. No one would disturb them, nor walk in on something so private. 

Sif chuckled and ran her hands through his hair. “Convenient.”

“Practical,” he smiled, drawing his fingertips up her spine. “No interruptions this way.”

“Very true.” Her eyes sparkled, amusement and desire. 

Her skin was so soft beneath his hands; he couldn’t help caressing her back and nape before stroking over her shoulders. Thor stopped on the straps balanced in what now seemed a precarious position perched as they were on the tips of her shoulders. 

He paused to peer up at her, wanting permission, needing it. 

Sif took a deep breath and nodded, as determined in this as she was everything she did. 

“You’re sure?” he asked.  

“I want you to,” she whispered, so innocent and shy. “I enjoy our time together. Your touch is… inflaming, but my body cries out for more and I would concede to that desire.” She peeked at him from behind her lashes, utterly enticing without meaning to be. 

His cock was an iron bar in his drawers, aching to be set free, but now was not the time. She was curious but still so new to pleasures of the flesh; he vowed to contain his ardour to above the waist, though he would see and touch and taste the lush mounds he’d only enjoyed through the thin fabric of her sleepwear. 

He would put his mouth in places no man had ever seen. He would take what Sif gave him and cherish it as the gift it was. 

Thor hooked his fingers into the straps of her gown. The back might be plunging, but the front was a modest scoop. He’d hardly had the time to see her seated and begin the feast before Loki was leaving through the Bifröst and a page racing through the hall. There’d been no time to simply admire her, the crown jewel at the table.

Slowly, with care, he drew the straps over the point of her shoulder and down her arms. She helped by sitting back and letting her arms fall to her sides, her blush spreading down her neck, following the retreat of her gown. Thor paused when the heavy swell of her breasts appeared, momentarily distracted by a tiny black mole that rode the outer curve of her right one. He decided that would be the first place he put his mouth and went back to drawing the gown from her body. 

She quivered, eyes downcast, unresisting but nervous. He didn’t allow himself to be distracted by her beautiful, lush breasts but followed the line of gradually revealed skin until bodice and skirt pooled together and any further exploration would have to wait. 

She pulled her arms from the gown, her hands shaking, but she didn’t seek to cover herself, committed to the moment as fully as Thor. 

“Sif,” he whispered, taking her in. “You’re beautiful.” If the Norns could fashion a perfect woman, her name would be Sif. He took her by the waist and drew her closer, unable to stop himself from rubbing small circles in her flesh. Her perfumed skin filled his head, but it was her soft mounds from which he couldn’t look away. 

Sleek and strong, he could make out the dips and curves of her defined muscles and followed the path up to the heavy orb. The stunning mounds would fit his hand perfectly, her areolas shades darker than her skin with nice, pert nipples. They were already hard, the areola puckered, swelling in anticipation as he watched. 

Thor looked up and cupped the right one, his eyes on her face, watching for discomfort, but she breathed out a shaking breath and arched into his touch, the sigh slipping from her lips almost a moan. He squeezed gently and smiled at her whimper. 

Her hand returned to his hair and took a tight grip when he continued to pet and caress her, loving the soft sounds of enjoyment she made. The other flexed and squeezed his bicep. 

He couldn’t look away. She was exquisite. Fully enjoying the throes of pleasure and he’d barely begun. 

Thor bent forward and pressed his lips to her beauty mark, sucking on her tender flesh. 

“Thor!” 

He chuckled and shifted his hips before spreading his legs to get a reprieve from the tightness of his pants. Drawing her closer, he skimmed his lips over her skin, exploring the softness and the enticing give of the flesh when he gently set his teeth to the curve. Then he flicked his tongue over the hard bud and made her gasp.

“Oh!” Sif’s hands clenched. 

Thor smiled. “Did you like that, beloved?”

“It was… very nice,” she blushed. 

He chuckled. “Would you like me to do it again?”

“Please.”

She was such a lovely temptation Thor hummed his approval and slicked his tongue over her in slow passes, flicking the tender bud. Another soft moan escaped her throat, music to his ears, but it was the sharp gasp when he closed his mouth on her and sucked that gave him a thrill. 

Her hand flattened to his head and held him tight, encouraging him onward. Thor took more of her into his mouth, growing bolder with her obvious enjoyment, cupping her opposite breast and lightly worrying the nipple between his finger and thumb. When he scraped his teeth over her was when things got interesting.

She keened a high pitched wail, arching into him and bowing her head back. “Norns! Thor!”

He rumbled in pleasure and tugged her flesh, pulling and plucking the hard bud until her breathing came in sharp pants. He pulled off with a small pop and kissed his way to the other, trading hands and worshiping her neglected breast. 

Her low moans of delight made his cock throb. Without conscious will, he rolled his hips, desperate for a little relief, and groaned happily when she repeated the action. The friction was unbelievably pleasant, but there were far too many clothes between them, a reminder of her maiden status when his brain tried to short circuit. Instead, he forced himself to focus only on her. Her pleasure, her moans, her enjoyment, until she began to tug on his hair. 

“Stop, Thor. It’s too much!” 

He released her slowly from his lips and kissed his way up her flesh to pay homage to her neglected neck as he caressed her sides and back and drew her closer, allowing her sensitive breasts and hard buds to connect with his chest. It was a perfect sensation when her bare skin warmed his. 

The wonder of it, holding this precious, adored woman in his arms, being allowed to touch and taste her milk and honey skin, was not lost on him. It was a gift. One he would treasure. 

Thor carded his finger through her hair and returned them to the base of her skull where he rubbed gently in small circles. “How do you feel, Sif darling?” he whispered in her ear. 

“Stunned.”

He smiled, hearing the same in her voice when her head fell to rest on his shoulder. “Is that so?”

“No need to get smug, my king,” she pouted, her lips skimming his neck. 

He tilted his head, and she accepted the invitation, her lips latching to pull on his skin as her arm went around his shoulders. “I am not _smug_. I am happy you enjoyed yourself. I certainly enjoyed myself.”

“I find I like _this_ , our skin against skin, almost as much as the other,” she sighed, simply resting against him.

“One day we shall have no need for clothing and will just sleep naked.”

She lifted her head; a brow arched in amusement. “We will, will we?”

“As I plan on doing other things to your beautiful body before we sleep, I can guarantee it,” he smirked. 

Her fingers followed the line of his jaw. “I suppose you’ll have to ask me a rather important question first.”

“Can I be assured of your answer?” Hope hung poised with the question. 

“I guess we’ll have to see how well you know me. I’m waiting for something particular. If you deliver it, you can ask your question.”

“Are you offering me a Bride’s Challenge?” he whispered, staring at her in awe. 

A Bride’s Challenge could shorten a courtship substantially and were only ever offered when a courting couple were well known to each other. It was practically guaranteed the man knew what the gift was, though hints could be given. 

The only downside to a Bride’s Challenge was a failed challenge extended the courtship by months, forcing the man to pay better attention to his chosen one. In some cases, it broke the courtship completely.

Sif linked her hands behind his neck, her face smug. “I am.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“A small one.”

The minx was playing with him, but Thor could be rather persuasive when he wanted to. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat, slowly sucking kisses into her sensitive skin. “Only a little one?”

“A tiny hint,” she chuckled, melting into him. 

“Not a medium-sized hint?” He scraped his teeth along her collarbone. 

She sighed with pleasure but smiled with amusement. “I am onto your ways, my king. A small hint should be all you need.”

He pouted but didn’t stop attending to her skin, loving the sweetness of her on his tongue. “Very well. What is this _minuscule_ hint?”

Sif giggled. “It will force you to stretch your memory.”

“My memory has been stretched before.” He licked a path up to her earlobe. 

“Technically, there are two parts to it.”

Thor lifted his head. “Two?” A Bride’s Challenge didn’t usually require two things.

A bit of a blush returned to her cheeks. “Well… it’s an item and… a phrase.”

“A phrase,” he frowned, perplexed. 

She turned shy and looked away. “It’s rather simple but important.”

She fidgeted with a lock of his hair, intent upon it, her cheeks red. Her nervous twitching made him nervous until it hit him like a bolt of lightning. “I am a dumbass,” he murmured before capturing her chin to return her gaze to his face. “In all this time I never said it, not once. I’ve alluded to it, used substitutes, expecting you just knew, but I never once just said it.”

A bought of nervousness hit him and sent butterflies winging through his stomach. Not because he was afraid, but because he felt so strongly for her, it was a shock to finally speak his feelings aloud.

“Sif. I love you.” 

Her breath came out on one long exhale as if she’d been holding it for years, not mere seconds. “Really?”

“With all that I am, and all that I will be. You are the sun, moon, and stars, beloved.”

Her eyes welled, and tears trickled down her cheeks. “I’ve loved you for so long; I feared I’d never hear those words.”

“I shall give them to you every day. Every morning when we wake, and every night when we fall asleep, I will tell you I love you.” He tugged her down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Slow. Drugging. Passionate. He let the flame simmer between them before drawing away. 

She sighed with such contentment Thor felt settled in his soul. With her forehead resting on his, he murmured, “I would have my hint now.”

“When I was still a girl, barely days into your service, you asked me a question about my home. What I want is the answer I gave. Get it for me. Ask your question. Get your answer.” She kissed his cheek and collected the bodice of her gown. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Of course, love. I’ll give you a minute,” he smiled until she left the room then let the absolute horror fill him. 

He had no idea what she was talking about. 

***

Loki stirred once, frowning in his sleep when Lauren grew increasingly distressed, but settled into a deeper sleep when she calmed. 

There was a sea of white in his dream he was intent on remaining in for in it he was both weighted and weightless, floating, and at peace. He was calm here where nothing could disturb him until a hand touched his arm.

He smiled before he even turned, already knowing who it was. “My love.”

“Loki,” Lauren smiled up at him. “I’ve missed you.”

He took her in his arms and drew her close, the scent of Amazonian lilies filling his head. He knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. She felt so real. 

He had her coat undone in seconds and his mouth on her flesh moments later. “I need you like I need air, my heart,” he whispered, frantic for her.

“Yes,” she purred. “Please, Loki!”

He tore her bodice open, baring her breasts and palming them roughly, but she moaned and arched into his touch, yanking at his clothing, just as eager. Loki sealed their mouths together with urgent kisses that bruised lips and bumped teeth, but neither slowed their frantic rush to be together. 

The front of his breeks tore open, and he fell into her palm. Soft and familiar, achingly gentle she stroked him, feeding his need, stoking the flames of his desire. 

He dragged her down in that misty place, stripped her pants from her, and sank home in seconds, echoing her moan. 

“My sweet girl, my love, my dear one.” He lavished kisses to her face, beginning to thrust like a man possessed. “I’ve missed you so. My heart breaks without you.”

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” she cried, tears streaming down her face. “I miss you. Please. Stay with me. I love you.”

“Always, pet. Always. I’m always with you.” He captured her wrists above her head and gazed into her eyes as they moved together. Hers were so beautiful, the green so bright. How could he have forgotten how bright? 

She arched and cried out beneath him, clamping down in tight pulses that pulled a deep groan from his chest. He buried his face in her throat and followed embarrassingly fast before collapsing on top of her where he lavished more kisses on her face. 

“My heart, my soul, my life. I’ll never stop looking for you. I’ll find you. I swear it.”

She wriggled her wrists free and framed his face between her palms. “I know, Loki. We’re alright. I’m havin’ an adventure like Bilbo Baggins.”

“You’re certainly not a hobbit, pet,” he chuckled, pushing her hair from her face. “You’re far too beautiful for that. I swear you’re even lovelier than I remember. I apologize for jumping you.”

“I needed a good jumpin’,” she giggled. 

The sound hurt his heart; ached right through him. Loki sat up and waved a hand, fixing their clothing before dragging Lauren into his lap where he could wrap himself around her as the tears came unbidden. 

“I miss you so much. So much, my love.”

“Oh, honey, no.” She wiped them away as they fell, a few slipping down her cheeks to match. “It’s all gonna be okay. I’ve accepted that this is the Norn’s will. We've just gotta hold out a little longer. I think about you every day. Miss you every day.”

“I will find you,” he whispered, bending to kiss her pillow-soft lips. He could feel the dream slipping away and fought to stay when everything in the misty place began to darken. 

“Yes, you will,” she murmured, peppering kisses to his lips, her eyes the last thing to go. 

Loki jolted awake to stare at the ceiling, his face wet. Thankfully it was the only part of him that was wet, easily remedied with a flick of his fingers. The scent of Lauren’s perfume lingered, almost as if it were on his skin, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut to hold back any further tears.

Sara stirred and whimpered in fear, causing her to shake against him. He soothed her with soft sounds and a light caress, knowing this was what drew him from the dream. 

By the Norns, his heart still ached with Lauren's loss, made better and worse by the odd dream. He wanted so desperately to touch her, taste her, speak with her, his subconscious was making up dirty dreams.

With a sigh, he shook his head and closed his eyes, wondering if he could return to the misty place if he went back to sleep. 

Sadly, the second half of his night was dreamless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: so much angst

* * *

 

When he woke again, Loki was no better than the night before. His heart ached to see, touch, hold, feel Lauren. She was the light in his darkness — the life in his heart. Without her, the world was bleak and grey, void of colour. 

He sighed and extricated himself from the children plastered to his sides, shifted the kitten curled on his chest to Sara’s pillow, and slipped from the bed without waking them. He watched them for a moment, curled toward each other in his bed, and felt a little lighter. 

Lauren may not be here, but someone she loved was. She would count on him to watch over and protect her loved ones, see they had joy-filled days ahead. It was the least he could do. 

A wave of his hand sent a ripple of magic over him, cleaning and clothing him for a new day. Beyond the bedroom door, he could make out the quiet sounds of the twins and went to join them.

Anneke and Anitra bustled silently from cart to table, now set inside before the windows rather than on the balcony. He arched a brow, curiously at the numerous table settings. “Am I to have company this morning?”

Both jumped in fright. 

“Prince Loki! Oh, you scared a year off my life!” Anneke gasped, her hand pressed to her heart.

He could hear pounding even across the room.  “Why so jumpy, Anneke?” he asked, gliding closer. 

“No particular reason, your Highness. We are used to you being awake already when we arrive. Not wanting to disturb you or the wee ones, I was focusing too hard on not being noisy.” Her blush was pink, as was Anitra’s when they hurried to finish the place settings. 

“Thank you for the consideration, and I’m sorry for the fright, but am I to have company this morning?” They still hadn’t explained the multiple place settings. 

“We assumed the king and Lady Sif would be joining, and Lady Natasha expressed her intention to return. Lord Fandral also indicated the same. 

Loki smirked a little smile. “And just _where_ did you find Fandral the Rake this morning?”

“He was escorting Lady Natasha to her room last night when we went to help with her gown,” Anitra giggled. “He’s trying so hard to charm her. She’s not buying it.”

“Perhaps the rake has met his match,” Loki snickered. “Ah, well, either way, it’s good for him to have to work for it for once.”

Before either twin could retort, the outer door pushing inward and Joran appeared looking slightly the worse for wear. “Commander?”

He bowed. “Your Highness. Forgive the early intrusion.”

“Of course. You look as if you had a rough night.” Loki knew the feeling though he was as immaculate as always. 

“I’ve come to inform you the Talian is in custody.”

“What?” Loki frowned. “For what reason?”

“Accessory to the attempt on Princess Lauren’s life.”

The twins gasped. 

Loki motioned for him to sit and flicked a hand, creating a restorative he held out to the man. “Drink this, then explain.”

The man threw it back without hesitation, grimaced at the taste, but otherwise nodded his thanks. “After speaking with him in regards to the repsheer, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was missing something. I kept going over the list I gave you, checking alibis, interviewing people, trying to figure out why it all kept grating on me. Someone helped Sigyn with those creatures. I wanted to know who.”

“You’re so sure it was Sigyn?”

“She practically admitted to it.” 

Loki looked up to find Natasha and Fandral standing in the doorway. “You’re looking well-rested. Fandral must be losing his touch,” Loki snickered. 

“Not for lack of trying,” the man pouted. 

Natasha ignored him, striding in the door in clothing similar to the day before this time accented in dark red. “I’m of half a mind to kick your ass for not telling me about the repsheer.”

“Perhaps later I shall let you try,” Loki murmured, rising with Joran who bowed to her. “Commander Joran, Natasha Romanoff of Midgard. The Black Widow.”

He took her hand and brought it to within an inch of his lips. “My lady. It is an honour. Thor has told tales of your skill and bravery.”

“Don’t flirt with my woman, Commander,” Fandral growled. 

Natasha stiffened, then sent a cold glare Fandral’s way. “Claim me like an object again. See what happens.”

A grin banished whatever funk weighed Fandral down. “I do love it when you get feisty.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander.” She gently pulled her hand from Joran’s and settled in an empty seat before the fire. “Now, what’s happening?”

“TheTalian is in custody. It appears Joran has uncovered Sigyn’s cohort in Lauren’s attack.” Loki sat to her left and motioned for the two men to join them. 

“Talian?” she frowned. 

“He heads the exobiology wing of the university. We knew that was where the repsheer came from, but it appears he had more a hand in procuring them for Sigyn than originally thought. Continue, Joran.”

Anneke appeared with the coffee pot, Anitra with the cups, serving the first to Natasha who added a liberal amount of sugar. 

“When I discovered Trinian’s alibi had holes in it, I went to confront him only to find his home in disarray as if he’d packed in a hurry. But it was Scander who caught him trying to buy passage off-world.”

“What’s a Scander?” Natasha asked. 

“Who, darling. Scander is the leader of the underground. Black market smuggler,” Loki said offhandedly. 

“What!”

He blinked at her. “Ah, yes. I see.” She didn’t understand as Lauren hadn’t understood. “As we, the Gods, balance Yggdrasil with light and dark magic, so too must Asgard be balanced in both light and dark. While we,” he motioned to the people in the room, “represent the light side - good, righteous, wholesome, etcetera - of Asgard, it must also have its seething dark underbelly. So we allow Scander to smuggle certain things, mostly harmless goods from worlds we do not trade with to fulfill that niche. For as I explained to Lauren, if not Scander - a brigand I happen to have a decent relationship with - the next person to take his place may be much, much worse.”

She stared at him for a long moment before sighing through her nose. “This is a weird-ass world,” she mumbled before sipping her coffee.

“Just different from yours, Natasha. So, Scander caught him?”

Joran nodded. “He tried to buy passage from one of Scander's ships. Of course, the entire city is up in arms over what happened to the princess. And with the return of the animals, they took one look at Trinian Dagmar and wrapped him in chains. Scander sent his men for me. Unfortunately, they were not told to ask me to come. They just took me.”

Loki fought not to laugh. It sounded like Scander. No wonder Joran looked like he’d been roughed up a little. “And has theTalian admitted to his part in the attack on my wife?”

“After Scander was done with him?”

Loki took that as a yes. “Why? I wasn’t even here when the Talian sought asylum. What disagreement has he with me that he would take his anger out on Lauren?”

Joran shook his head as he accepted a cup from Anitra - a blushing Anitra, Loki noted - and peered down at the dark brown beverage. “Forgive me, but what is this?”

“Coffee. A beverage of Midgard. You are drinking the king’s stock, Joran,” Loki smirked. "Most Midgardians cannot make it through their day without the beverage."

He looked up, a question in his pale eyes, but Loki only smiled and accepted the cup offered by Anitra. He sipped at the hot liquid, enjoying the rush of caffeine though it didn't affect his or Thor's metabolism like it would Natasha's. 

Joran looked down into the cup and finally braved the unknown. He sipped, grimaced, and swallowed. "That is… um…"

Natasha laughed and took pity on him. "Bitter, yes. It's often bitter until you get used to it. Add a splash of cream, and a spoonful of sugar then try again."

The man did as directed, sipped a second time, and stared at the cup in surprise. "That made a world of difference."

"Just wait till the caffeine kicks in," she chuckled.

Joran looked as if he would question her further when Loki cut him off. "The Talian?"

The Commander straightened, causing the leather straps of his armour to creak. "Yes, of course, your Highness. He said it had little to do with you or the princess. He was in love with Sigyn."

Loki snorted in disgust. "Fool. I'm sure she made certain of that." He would not be the first she'd seduced for information.

"Trinian said when he learned what she'd done, he was terrified to come forward, afraid he would be deported. He was biding his time to leave, but with her latest actions, he thought escaping before she talked would be in his best interest."

"Idiot," Fandral grumbled, accepting a glass of ale from Anneke. He'd never succumbed to the lure of coffee as Thor had. "He had to know wherever he went would not be far enough to escape Asgard's wrath."

"Indeed. If he'd answered truthfully from the start, we could have been lenient for his part. Now?" Loki shrugged. "I will leave it to Thor to decide."

"Why Thor?" Natasha asked.

All the amusement fell from Loki's face. "He has more mercy than I in this matter. I would see the Talain stripped and whipped within an inch of his life. His inaction and silence allowed Sigyn to act a second time. If he'd told the truth, Lauren might still be with us today. But…" he sighed, "the will of the Norns is not easily skirted."

"Very true," Fandral agreed.

She frowned and shook her head. "Still not getting it. You talk about them like it's set in stone."

Loki looked from Natasha to Fandral. "He will take you to the temple today. Perhaps then you will understand."

She eyed him for a heated moment, then shrugged. "Any news from Maria and Heimdall?"

Loki snickered. "As our dear Guardian has made no inquiry into the use of the Bifröst, I would assume they were _quite_ busy last night."

"It is nice to see the Guardian show an interest in a mate. He's been alone a long time."

"Mate?" Natasha arched a brow. "So serious. Does Maria know?"

"I'm sure Heimdall has made his intentions known. They would be hard to miss," Loki smirked. 

The door to his bedroom opened, cutting off the conversation. Socks trotted through first, tail straight up in that way of all kittens, followed by Benny holding Sara's hand. 

"Awake, darlings?" he called, drawing the drowsy eyed children to him. Each climbed into the chair with him and snuggled close, causing his heart to thump hard in his chest when he gave them a pet and a cuddle.

"Mornin'," Sara yawned and closed her eyes, not awake yet, while Benny bounced in nervous excitement. 

"I 'member you," he said, smiling at Natasha. 

"And I remember you, Benny." She rose and held out her hand. "Hungry?" He nodded vigorously and jumped down where she swept him from the floor to her hip and walked her fingers up his knee. "These are very nice jammies," she said, taking the boy to the table where the twins were setting out the food. “Do you think they have them in my size?” she asked, making Benny giggle. 

Loki watched Fandral's eyes cross, water, and his face pale. "Breathe, my friend," he said softly, trying hard not to laugh.

"I had no desire for children, yet one look at that woman carrying a child and something… clutched," he murmured, grabbing his chest.

"I think you've met your match, Fandral," Loki snickered, glancing at the door when it was pushed open. 

Thor strode in with Sif on his arm. She glowed far more than usual, a flush permanent on her cheeks and eyes sparkling with happiness. Today her breeks, boots, and armour were on full display, a far cry from the near queen she'd been the night before but just as regal. 

Sara stirred and sat up with their arrival, and Loki watched as awe transcended her face. "You look like a warrior!"

"That's because I am," Sif laughed and stole Sara from him to head for the table, swinging the girl up as naturally as any mother. "Let's fill your plate before the men get at breakfast. Thor eats like a horse."

"I do not!" Thor barked, but his smirk said otherwise.

"You do," she teased. "You could be Sleipner, filling the void in all eight legs."

Thor laughed and dropped in the chair Natasha had vacated. "Commander. Is that my coffee?"

Joran paled. 

Loki laughed. “Leave the man alone. He found the person who helped Sigyn acquire the repsheer.”

Thor arched a brow. “And?”

“The Talian, my king," Joran said, clutching his cup closer.

Thor’s face fell. “The Talian? Trinian Dagmar. That Talian? But he came here seeking asylum!”

“He confessed to the deed, brother. At Sigyn’s urging, of course,” Loki murmured. 

Thunder cracked in the distance and drew the attention of the women at the table.

“Thor?” Sif frowned. 

“Nothing, my love. I’ll explain later,” he assured her. When she returned to being heads together with Sara, Thor murmured, “And your wishes as to his punishment, Loki?”

He waved a dismissive hand. “In this case, I believe it best I leave that decision in your hands. I’m afraid I am sorely lacking in mercy of late.”

“Hm. As you wish. I will see what he has to say for himself later.”

Loki sipped from his cup, a smirk curling his lips. “Scander found him first. It may be some time before he can speak through all the swelling.” The leader of the underground was also not known for his mercy. And, after hearing a few of Scander’s men talking about Lauren, he knew the anger of her loss rippled through the entirety of Asgard. 

“If you will forgive me,” Joran rose, leaving his empty cup on the table. “I’m for the barracks.”

“Commander,” Loki murmured as the man bowed to them and left with what Loki liked to think was an extra pep in his step. “If much more of the court finds out about Midgardian coffee, we may have to import it.”

“Mm. I’ve already discussed crops with Stark. He does not think our climate will be conducive to growing it here, but offered to find someone with more knowledge in what is needed should we wish to cultivate our own fields. And, now with Lauren’s developing skills, we may see a longer growing season and warmer summers.”

“If she’s what we expect her to be, I can’t see it being a problem.” If she did turn out to be a Goddess of Creation, she might be able to create an Asgardian variety of the beverage that was supported in their colder climate. 

“And how fares my sister?” Thor asked. 

“All is quiet from her. She appears to be at rest.” That made him frown, but then, she’d had a traumatic experience. Perhaps they were letting her rest. “She’s usually awake and on the move by now. Strange but not worrisome.”

“Are you three going to join us, or just sit on your thumbs?” Natasha asked. 

“It appears we’re called to table,” Fandral smirked, bounced from his seat and pranced to the chair next to Natasha. 

“He’s completely smitten,” Thor snickered. 

Loki chuckled and leaned closer to his brother. “You should have been here earlier when Natasha made off with Benny. I believe he suffered his first yearn for fatherhood.”

“No!” Thor gasped. 

“Hm. It quite literally crossed his eyes.”

When Thor tilted his head back and laughed uproariously, Loki joined him.

***

The children were fed and being assisted in the bath by the twins when a page delivered Magnus to his door. 

Loki waved him inside and to a seat. "Come, man. No need to be wary. We've much to get through and my day is now full."

"Of course, your Highness." He sat quickly and pulled a golden cube from his bag. "Sassa, as well as Inkera and Endre, sent me their student files this morning. Sergey said he'd have his to me tonight. Lynda and Jesslyn tomorrow."

Pleasantly surprised, Loki sat back and nodded. "Well done. Your initiative is appreciated." 

He gave a short nod. "I thought it best to let the teachers know at breakfast that way they can direct messages and questions to me."

"Yes, very good indeed. I'm afraid Magnus, you're about to become a very busy man." He rose and opened a portal to his office at the school and walked through, leaving it open when Magnus followed.

"These letters," he placed his hand on an open stack of them, "are the last that needs addressing. These children must be retest. I need you to address them, seal the envelope, and send them via raven. There is only about three dozen; it shouldn't take more than an hour. You can use my seal and wax, not the academy colours, both of which you'll find in that drawer." He waved toward the one in the center of the desk. "Once you finish, I want you to begin going through the student files given by the teachers and sort them into those who are excelling, struggling, slacking off, and those whose potential appears wasted."

"How will I know the difference between wasted potential and laziness?"

Loki smile. "You are a teacher in training. Read the reports and use your intuition. You have been here for three years?" Magnus nodded. "Then you should be moderately familiar with every name and face. I expect your input, Magnus." When the man appeared downright terrified, Loki set his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "This is not a test, Magnus. It is not pass or fail. It is you cutting through the mess so that I can go through them quickly and efficiently. I have many students to evaluate and no time as I've taken two wards under my wing, and my protege will be arriving today."

"Wards, your Highness?" Magnus asked, clearly surprised.

"My wife's niece and nephew were orphaned last night. Lauren adores them. Is practically a mother to them. I could not leave them on Midgard. But they are all of five and seven and lost their dyrehund in the incident. My time is stretched thin, but they have become my priority."

"Of course!" Magnus nodded, compassion filling his eyes. "Those poor babes. I remember how hard it was, losing all my family. It is fortunate they have you, prince."

"Thank you, Magnus. Now, after luncheon, we have the sixth and seventh-year students. It will be a simple class to determine their training before we push their limits. When Nain has her lesson ready, look it over, then send it to me by raven."

"Of course, your Highness. May I ask about your protege?"

"Mm, Isolde. She's a talent for ice magic. I have her returning today so she may have a few days to settle into her regular classes before her first weekend. She has great potential, but she is not to be singled out these first years. Once her magic is better established, her place on Asgard will become clear. But I won't have her isolated because of her potential."

"Yes, your Highness."

Loki pulled a sheet of paper from under another pile and handed it to Magnus. "If you have time, have these books collected from the library."

Magnus tucked the page into the book he was using to take notes. "And will you have standard office hours for staff and students?" 

He hadn’t thought of that, but he supposed it would be needed. "Afternoons during the week. Three hours beginning after offensive magic. Student inquiries regarding studies can be made via drop in as long as the door is open. If they need to discuss something more private or their questions are quite deep, have them request an appointment. I'll leave you a calendar. For staff, my door is always open. Or if they feel it will require some time, they may also schedule an appointment. "

"Very good," Magnus murmured scribbling away.

He straightened and looked at his assistant. "The next few days and weeks will run us ragged, but once order is restored to magic school, things will settle down. Then, should you require it, time can be made to see to your studies. Are you in your thesis year yet?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, your Highness. I've another year to finish before I'll have assisted in all classes. Then I will pick my thesis topic and my field of practice."

"Any forerunners?" Loki asked.

"Offensive magic, certainly, but I'm a decent hand at cursed and charmed objects." A bit of excitement animated his face and hands as Magnus spoke. 

"Ah, a man with a taste for the darker magics. You and I shall get on well," Loki chuckled. 

He grinned and tucked his book back in the satchel at his side. "I have a theory I've been researching in regards to explosive curses. Like hand explosives, but with magic, so you can throw a curse attached to an orb and have a paralytic take over an entire company."

Loki frowned. “In the wrong hands, that could be very dangerous."

Seriousness settled on Magnus like a mantel as he straightened his shoulders. "I'm aware. I've discussed it with my professor. Should such be my thesis, he's decided the work will be read and marked but not published." 

"And you're alright with that?" Part of the draw to becoming a magic teacher was the thesis paper that saw one's brilliance announced to the world. Loki had created Thor's Fist, the spell powerful and dangerous and used in battle by their army when things were dire as part of his thesis. He'd published the paper and received accolades for days because of it. Even Odin had expressed his pride in Loki’s accomplishment. 

Magnus shrugged. "I want to pass. To be published would be lovely, but creating something to assist our men in battle is more important. Thor's Fist was an enormous success, but the spell is huge. Not many have the power to pull it off. You did not need to worry about publishing because it's a near-impossible spell. Mine is far more… commercial. The last thing I want is my thesis causing trouble elsewhere."

Truth rang in every word. “You’re a good man, aren’t you, Magnus?” Loki murmured, the question rhetorical and in no need of an answer. Magnus didn’t offer one, proving the man was smarter than Loki suspected. “I think you and I will get on well.”

A smattering of giggles had Loki glancing toward the portal where Sara and Benny stood peering through to magic school. “Little imps,” he chuckled, pleased by their dress. 

Benny had the look of a young lord in his breeks, ankle boots, and tunic, complete with knee coat to keep off the chill, while his sister was another story altogether. The twins had swept her hair up into a high tail, sending blonde curls cascading down and bouncing as she did, but it was the outfit he’d created for her that made him grin like a fool. Smitten with Sif, she’d begged to be a warrior princess. Loki had been helpless to deny her, creating in miniature a costume of leather and thin plate with accents of pink. 

Sara might want to be a warrior, but she was still a princess, she’d said in a tone just haughty enough to warrant a soft reprimand and reminder of manners. 

She looked darling. Benny looked charming. Together they were adorable.  

“Come through, sweetlings.” He motioned them across the threshold and nodded his thanks to the twins who curtsied as the portal closed behind the children. 

“She has the look of Princess Lauren,” Magnus smiled. 

“That she does, though it appears Lady Sif has become her latest hero,” Loki chuckled, wondering how his brother would take it when Sif and Sara appeared together. 

Sif had refused to take no as an answer when she offered to watch the children that afternoon while Loki saw to his classes. Relieved to know they’d be cared for and protected, Loki had agreed, offering to meet her at lunch in the garden if she’d have Selvina set a service for them. 

He suspected there would be more than Sif joining them, but didn’t mind. Lauren had muttered once that it takes a village to raise a child, a Midgardian saying of some sort, but Loki could see the truth in it. Many hands made the job easier. 

“Sara. Benny. This is Magnus. He assists me in the task of running the magic school,” Loki explained. 

Magnus offered them both a small bow, his smile indulgent. Sara giggled and curtsied, while Benny held out his hand. 

“A Midgardian custom,” Loki explained when Magnus appeared perplexed. “They shake hands in greeting.”

“Really?” Magnus took Benny’s hand but turned it over and waved it up and down. 

 “Not like that!” Benny giggled, turning his hand and adjusting his fingers to shake hands properly. "Like this."

"Ah, I see," Magnus grinned. "Well met, young master."

Benny frowned and peered up at Loki. "What's that mean?"

Loki smiled indulgently as he crouched down. "As my ward, you have a certain rank here. You will be master Benny, or Benjamin if you prefer, while Sara will become Lady Sara."

"Is that 'cause we're yours now?" Sara asked.

"Exactly, little dove." He held out his hands as he rose, collecting one from each child. "I'll return a half hour before class. Feel free to use my office, Magnus." Only documents relating to the school were kept there, not state secrets, so it would do no harm. "And not that I don't trust you, but my seal is spelled. Try to remove it from this room, or do anything with it I have not asked of you, and I will know."

"Of course, your Highness. I would never presume, but I understand your caution." Magnus bowed as Loki led the children away.

Once they were in the hall, Sara tugged his fingers. "Y'all have a different way of doin' things here. It's very fancy."

"It is, and it is not. You will see." He twirled both children around in front of him and released their hands. "The thing to remember is to bow in greeting, or curtsey, Sara as you did. As my wards, you're afforded an elevated station, so it is proper for the people to offer greetings to you first. In the court, should I introduce you to a Lord or Lady, it would be polite of you to bow first. Do you understand?" 

With eyes wide and unblinking, both shook their heads. 

Loki chuckled. "Tis alright, little imps. You will learn in time, as your aunt did."

"Where is Aunt Lu?" Benny asked.

They looked up at him, hope and longing burning in their eyes, and pain tore through him. "First, I must tell you a story, the story of Asgard, but we have an appointment with the healers to see if we can get rid of Sara's allergies once and for all."

"If Sara gets rid of her itchies, than Mama-" Benny bit off the words. His lip quivered. Then he sank his teeth into it, straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. "It be good for Sara."

Sara dropped teary eyes to the floor and dug her toe into the hardwood. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"You are going to stay right here with me until Lauren returns. When she does, we will do whatever it takes to make it official. You belong with us, Sara, Benny. That is all that matters."

"But where will we live? And what about school? Our friends?" she asked, growing more upset with each sentence 

Loki lowered to a knee and gently lifted her quivering chin. "Sara, we will figure all those things out. We have time. For now, just know that you are loved and wanted. Thor, Sif, and I especially will see you safe and protected. You and your brother are welcome here. I want you here. Do you understand?" She nodded, her eyes red and face blotchy. "Good girl." He chucked her chin and cupped her cheek. "We would have taken you that day at the fair had it been possible."

She lurched forward and threw her arms around his neck, tears wetting his collar. 

"My sweet girl. It will be alright." He hugged her and rubbed her back, drawing Benny into his embrace when the boy leaned against his shoulder. 

Time was slipping away, but Loki wouldn't rush them. However, when it became clear that Sara would not be nudged from his neck, he picked her up, smiled at Benny when the boy reached for his hand and opened a portal that would take them to the healers. 

***

"It was straightforward," Loki shrugged. "Barely a tweak to her genetics and Sara is now free of her allergies."

Thor nodded sagely, watching the children run and chase Volstagg's under the watchful eye of Daven and their eldest Glinda. "Did they find anything else to be concerned with?"

"You mean a hereditary link to mental illness? No. The children are fortunate. They do not even appear to carry recessive markers for the genes. They must take after Samuel in that aspect." Loki was taking no chances with Lauren's precious brood, and have both children given a thorough evaluation. "Other than elevated levels of stress hormones, understandable in this case, both are remarkably healthy."

Hedda and Sara were currently holding hands, spinning in circles to see who would get dizzy and fall down first, while Aggie and Benny were happily playing with the wooden horses Loki created for their amusement. 

"You know what her first question was after being pronounced 'cured?'" Loki asked, smirking at Thor.

"Can I have a kitten?" Thor chuckled, his grin foolish every time his eyes darted between Sif and Sara.

"No, but close. She asked to go to the barns."

Thor barked a laugh. "Well, we did say she was Lauren in miniature."

Loki frowned and turned inward, reaching for his still silent wife."

"Brother? What is it?"

"She still doesn't wake," he murmured, watching the two girls fall into the grass. "It's concerning."

"There was much happening yesterday, and you appear to have slept. Perhaps she needs the rest after what happened last night."

"Maybe." But Loki would continue to worry quietly until she woke and he could get a better read on her situation. He pet the ears of the kitten perched on his arm. "You appear to have made significant progress with our dear Lady Sif. Can I expect to be celebrating your nuptials soon?"

Thor winced. "She offered a Bride's Challenge."

"That is excellent!" Loki had wondered if Sif would. She wasn't the type to waver in her choices. That she wanted to move things along didn't surprise him. 

His brother was sincere in his pursuit. She had to see that. Then he looked at Thor and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you look like someone hit you with your hammer?"

"The hint she gave was from our earliest days. I can't remember the conversation she alluded to. Don't remember it at all. Loki, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Calm yourself first of all. She is frowning at you as you're making a scene with all that arm flailing." Thor always gesticulated when he was worked up. "Now, what was her hint?"

"A conversation in our early days. She said I asked her a question about her home. What she desires is the answer she gave. Loki," Thor grabbed him by the shoulders, "I haven't a clue what she's talking about."

Loki blinked at him. "You're an ass."

Thor frowned, then his eyes widened, and joy filled his face. "You know! You were there, weren't you?"

"In those days, I practically lived in your shadow. Yes, I was there." He remembered the conversation well, mostly because Sif hadn't yet perfected her ability to mask the heart eyes she had for his idiot brother.

He'd thought her another flighty female at the time, but her homeland was a place he'd never been and was curious about.

"Then you can tell-"

"No." 

Thor's face fell. "As your king I com-" 

"I swear, brother, if you complete that sentence I _will_ be honour bound to kick your ass from here to Midgard and back. Then I will till Father and Heimdall why I've kicked your ass and assist them in kicking it some more," Loki growled. "It's a Bride's Challenge. To ask me to intervene like that is beneath you."

Thor made to protest, but Loki glared him down.

Shame bowed his head. "You are correct, of course. Forgive me, Loki. I will figure something out."

Loki rolled his eyes and smacked the blond in his fool head. "Just because you almost did a stupid thing does not mean I won't assist you in jogging your memory."

Thor threw an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "You are my favourite brother!"

"I'm your only brother," Loki grumbled, fighting the urge to laugh. 

"You're still my favourite," Thor insisted.

He rolled his eyes but smiled for Sara when she skipped over. "Having fun, imp?"

She nodded, popping her ponytail up and down. "Loki? Now will you tell us the Asgard story and what happened to Aunt Lu?"

Again his heart clenched, but he forced a smile and nodded. A flick of his fingers created a large, colourful blanket for the children to gather on and a short stool for him to sit. "Come. I will explain."

All the children, even Glinda, gathered on the blanket, while the adults hovered near. It had been years since Loki had done this, weave a tale for an audience, but it came back with startling ease. 

“A very long time ago, before the dawn of time, before this world was created, there was only a dark, vast emptiness called Ginungagap.” He sewed magic into his words, bringing to life a dark void nothingness for the children to see. “To the north was the land of Niflheim, a dark, cold place of ice, frost, and fog, while to the south lay Muspelheim - a land of fire, lava, and smoke where fire demons and fire giants live.” Above and below the vast emptiness, he created the illusion of a land of ice so cold that even looking at it made one shiver, while the area of fire writhed in reds so hot one could almost feel the flames. “But these places were kept separated by the void until a seed grew out of the darkness and became Yggdrasil, the World Tree.” 

From the nothingness came stem and root and branch, trunk and leaf, growing, twisting, stretching as it spread itself between the above and below. 

“Niflheim flowed down, becoming the expanse of space that surrounds us, the nebulas and cosmic energy, and formed a lake that sits at the base of the tree in a realm outside this one, while Muspelheim grew shape and form, becoming the first world to rest in the roots of Yggdrasil. Then, from beneath the roots, came the Norns.” Shadowed figures appeared, three women by their shape, all covered with capes and hoods, leaving their faces in darkness. “They are the Fates, the beings that craft the threads of our lives. Who rule the destiny of Gods and men.”

“How?” Sara asked. 

“Why?” asked Benny.

Loki chuckled. “So inquisitive, my little imps, but no one knows why the fates came to be or how. It just is. We do not question what we cannot understand.”

“But how can you know somethin’s real if you’ve never seen it?” Sara huffed. 

“Ah, but I have seen it, Sara darling. The physical manifestation of Yggdrasil grows here on Asgard in the temple of the Norns.”

“What’s fiscal man fess tation?” Benny asked. 

The adults chuckled and smiled at his attempt at pronouncing the large words. “Physical manifestation. It means a great big tree grows not far from here. There, in a hollow in the trunk, live the three fates.”

Sara clapped excitedly. “Can we go?”  

Loki lightly tapped the end of her nose. “Another day, sweet. Now, may I continue?” They nodded, eyes bright with delight. “Through the Fates came the first of us, Gods of this realm, and from them Jord, a goddess of _great_ power. By her hand was Asgard forged. By her power was it set in the stars to grow in the branches of Yggdrasil.”

Her too, he left a shadowy figure as few remembered what Jord truly looked like. “A Goddess of Creation and an Earth Mother, she brought into life the trees, animals, mountains, valleys and rivers you see today. All of this,” he motioned to the world around them, “was her doing at the bidding of the Norns. Through her and others like her feeding the magic of this world and this realm, Yggdrasil grew stronger, expanding outward into the universe. Eventually, other worlds were reached by root and branch, adding Midgard - Earth, Jotunheim - the land of the Frost Giants, Vanaheim - where our friend Hogun is from, you’ll meet him later, as well as Svartalheim, Alfheim, Helheim, and Nidavellir.” He placed each on the tree like a shiny marble.

“That’s real neat, Loki, but what’s this got to do with Aunt Lu?” Sara asked. 

He smiled at her curious mind. “Well, as Jord created Asgard, pouring her magic into this world, she connected us with Yggdrasil forever. You see, darling, though we have a large tree growing here on Asgard that we can see and touch and feel, the real Yggdrasil is out there in space, spreading our protection across the realms and allowing us to use a great machine called the Bifröst to travel the invisible bridges created by the trunk, roots, and branches to traverse space. That is how we came here from Earth.”

“Whoa…” Benny gasped; his eyes round. 

“Yes,” Loki chuckled. “We travelled a very, very long way, very, very fast to get here. That is not something we could do with a spaceship. But even though Yggdrasil is out there,” he pointed at the sky, “it is still a tree that needs care and attention. That is why we - Thor, Odin, and myself - and the other gods and goddesses of Asgard give of ourselves through magic to keep the World Tree healthy. When we do that, we visit the Norns in their temple and let our power flow into the well in the center of their home.” He weaved the picture of their aunt the day she visited the tree. “Your Aunt Lauren, because of a twist of fate many hundreds of years ago, and through her marriage to me, has become what we call a goddess in bloom.”

“Aunt Lu has magic!” Sara squealed, hugging the kitten that had deserted Loki the minute they sat down.

Loki laughed, letting the memory of Lauren with her hands in the pool, her violet magic flowing like mist into the tree to become part of the story. “Yes! She has such beautiful magic,” he sighed, watching the story. “Your aunt will become a goddess the likes of which we have not seen in thousands of years. Where she walks, flowers bloom, gardens erupt, and the animals come to her side without fear. She is a stunning creature,” he murmured absently, lost to his memories as he watched her dance down the garden path, pet a fawn, and play with the colts in the meadow. 

“It's like a fairy tale,” Sara sighed, her eyes alight with the same look of wonder Lauren once wore.

“She’s just so lovely,” Hedda smiled, shoulder to shoulder with Sara. “And an amazing instructor. She was teaching me to ride.”

“And she will again, Hedda,” Loki said, waving his hand to change the image to Lauren in the butterfly dress, standing before the court. “But as with all fairy tales, there is always a challenge, a test, or a journey to be made. And… a witch.”

“Witch?” Benny shifted closer to his sister. 

“I’m afraid so. You see, my sweets, we of Asgard know the Norns lead our destinies. They choose when to reveal how we fit on Yggdrasil. I’m the God of Revelry, Mischief, and Lies, a powerful dark god. My job is to bring balance to this world by being the foil to my brother Thor. He is the God of Thunder, King of the Nine Realms, a god of such goodness and light it overbalanced the tree,” he smirked at Thor who only shrugged and grinned. 

“Does that mean you’re… evil?” Sara frowned. “Cause I don’t think you’re a bad man.”

“No, my dove.” He shook his head. “While a dark god can be evil, because of your beautiful pure-hearted aunt, I could never be anything but good. It would disappoint her so much if I did a naughty thing,” he smirked and winked, making Sara giggle.

“Depends on which context you use the word _naughty ,_ ” murmured Volstagg to Daven who slapped him in his belly and shushed him as her cheeks grew red. 

Loki shot him a grin. “Yes, well, as your aunt grew in grace and beauty here at the court, becoming the magnificent goddess she is meant to be, another’s heart grew dark with jealousy and hate. A witch with powerful magic, she plotted to hurt your aunt.”

“Oh, no!” Sara gasped. 

“Because of a gift left to me by my mother, I knew she was in danger and did all I could to protect her, but the Norns warned me she would be required to take a journey that I could not be a part of. Your aunt has things to learn that none here can teach her. Her magic, Earth Mother magic, was lost to us a long time ago.”

“So what happened?” Benny asked.

“I did all I could to prepare her, guarding her with six of Asgard’s finest warriors. Still, a few days ago, the witch played on your aunt’s tender heart, coming to her with an apology on her lips, and when Lauren’s guard was down, she broke your aunt’s necklace - the torque I gave her - and shoved her through a portal into Yggdrasil. Lauren travelled through the tree and landed far from here. Because of this,” he pulled the broken torque from the air, “I cannot find her. I can feel her here,” he tapped his chest, “in my heart. I know she is alright, proceeding forward on her journey, and we look for her every day, searching through more than four hundred planets, but for now… she is beyond my reach.”

The children sat stunned before him, and Loki didn’t know what else to say. When he looked around, it was to find Natasha and Fandral, as well as Heimdall and Maria, had joined them. 

Finally, Sara swallowed thickly, her eyes moist, and asked, "What happened to the witch?"

"She is in the dungeon. She has been up to no go in other parts of our realm, and we must discover all her secrets."

"Good." Benny nodded. "She's a bad lady."

"Yes," he relaxed a little. "Very bad."

"What about Aunt Lu?" Sara asked, her eyes now swimming with tears.

"Oh, precious. Come here." He held out his arms, and she stood to crawl in his lap. "There is something essential to remember in all this. Lauren was sent on her journey by the Norns. The fates guide her path and her journey. They would not allow me to find her after so many centuries of life only to take her away. She will come back to us when the Norns deem it is time. I do not know what it is she must learn, see, or do, but I know she would not become who she's meant to be if she'd remained here."

Benny stood and put his hand on Sara's knee. "It's a quest, Sara. Like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz."

"Very good, Benny," Loki nodded. The Wizard of Oz was one of many movies shown at the tower that he'd watched without the others knowing he was there. "Just like that. Your aunt is on a similar journey, and when she's finished, she'll find her way home."

"Dorothy made it home safe with Toto," Sara whispered.

"She did indeed," Loki agreed.

"And she melted the witch!" Benny grinned. "Can we melt the witch?"

"Are you sure he's not Asgardian?" Volstagg chuckled. "He's got a warrior's spirit."

"I'm afraid not," Loki chuckled, ruffling Benny's hair. "Not yet. But I've stripped her of her magic which is almost worse than death for one who's had it as long as she has."

"Aunt Lu must've been so sad knowin' someone didn't like her. She tries so hard." Sara leaned her head on his shoulder and played with the tabs on his coat. "Mama always made her cry. Least now mama can't do that no more."

As his whole being ached for her, Loki kissed Sara's forehead and held her close. "Yes. That is very true."

"Who wants lunch?" Sif asked suddenly, breaking the sombre, depressed mood that had befallen the company. 

Daven instantly perked up and began herding the children to the garden tables where Selvina was overseeing the servants.

Loki set Sara down and sent her off with a gentle pat to her and her brother. "Go. I'll be there in a moment." He watched them go before swinging around to face away from them all.

Thor's hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed. "You will find her."

"I thought I was past the bone-deep sorrow. I'm afraid they've shattered the wall I had forced it behind. And keep shattering it every time they look at me with sad eyes. Or tell me another terrible moment they lived through. Seven years of hatred and all I can think is I'm glad Marabeth is dead. I'm happy they are here where they can be loved and allowed to be children. And then I look at Sara, and all I can see is Lauren."

“I know, Loki. It’s the same for all of us. Take your time.” Thor patted his shoulder in much the same way as Loki had done the children, and walked off, leaving Loki to his thoughts. 

As his thoughts were already on Lauren, he closed his eyes and felt for that tiny lifeline that was their connection. When all he found was silence, he clenched his fists. 

“Please wake up, my heart,” he whispered as a solitary tear dripped from his chin. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst

* * *

 

With Benny and Sara in hand, Sif led the way down to the skiff dock where Hogun was waiting. Though Loki hadn't asked, she knew he intended to hold a ceremony to send Usun to the stars with honour, and while the children weren't Asgardian, she thought maybe it would help them say goodbye if they participated in the ritual.

Both children had lost their initial shyness, now openly asking questions of this or that, curious about everything. 

Sif loved it. All those years ago when she'd arrived seeking a place in Thor's company, she'd had no thoughts for the future. It had been live, laugh, and fight, celebrate and train. Her life had been complete for a long time. Then, as if some clock had turned on inside her, she began watching the women around her marry, have babies, and move on into the next phase of their lives while she remained stagnant.

Thor's conquests and paramours and her love for him kept her mute. It also restricted her desires. She was discovering she quite enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh but hadn't wanted to be viewed as one of _those_ women that Thor loved and left. She'd worked hard for her place. Having people scoff and say she'd slept her way into it would have been demeaning. Her virtue had become another form of armour. 

But now, she shivered thinking about it. 

He was so sweet, giving, and soft. Gentle and careful of her feelings. He was different, loving, attentive. He made her feel so special. That was why she offered a Bride's Challenge. She believed he was genuine in his affection - how could she not? But that didn't mean she was letting him off the hook easily. 

He'd done surprisingly well in his pursuit. The crystal, jewelry, and gown showed he knew her better than she'd ever imagined, but it was finding out he'd purchased her hair ornaments almost six months prior that pushed her toward a Bride's Challenge. 

However, she'd specifically chosen a time in the past when she knew he hadn't paid much attention. Polite conversation, nothing more. She wanted to see how far he would go, if he would seek help, and if he did, would he tell her the truth. She wanted honesty in their relationship, above all else. Yes, it was a test, and she felt a little guilty about it, but she needed to know he would be open and honest in all things. She wanted no secrets between them.

Hogun smiled at the children when they arrived at the skiff house. "Well met, Sara, Benny. Lady Sif."

"Hi," Benny chirped. "That's neat!" He pointed at the row of boats floating against the dock. Each was set with a carved dragon's head gleaming with gold.

"They are funeral barges," Hogun explained.

"Funeral? Like for dead people?" Sara asked quietly.

"Yes, they are for those who've gone ahead," Hogun explained softly. "But we must not be sad, for they have gone to join the Norns and return to the stars from whence we came. And in time, when it is our turn to return to the stars, we will see them again." He said no more but led them toward the boathouse.

Sif observed the children, knowing this would be difficult for them. Usun was both protector and companion. His loss was great.

The bravery of the dyrehund was being lauded throughout Asgard, the story of the two Midgardian children now spreading. All knew they belonged to Lauren, though one look at Sara made that hard to miss.

Hogun opened the door and led them into the bright interior. Upon a stand, the smaller boat, fit for a dyrehund, sat waiting. "This one is for Usun."

"Oh." Sara's eyes flooded with tears. 

Benny took her hand, chin up, face brave even as his lip quivered.

Then, from the far side of the hut, a shadow stirred. Both children gasped when she stepped into the light.

"This is Ming," Hogun murmured. "She is Usun's mother."

She trotted to the children's side, where she swept her tongue quickly over both faces. The white on her muzzle showed her age, but her eyes were still bright. 

Benny broke first, throwing his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry mama killed him!"

Sara crumpled seconds later, her arms sliding around Ming's belly.

The dog just stood patient through it all, letting the children grieve as Sif's heart broke. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She looked up at Hogun who held up his hand when she went to say as much. He shook his head, indicating they should just wait and watch. 

It was painful, but a few minutes later, the sad cries slowed as the children cried themselves out. When they drew back, Ming gently licked the tears from their faces and nudged them with her muzzle, her tail wagging. 

Hogun scratched her ears when she trotted to his side. “She holds no anger for you. Usun’s time within this realm was short but vital, and she knows he did what he was born for. He kept you safe from harm; that was his destiny. Now, he returns to the stars, honoured for his bravery. Come. I will show you how we do that.” 

Sif wiped away the tear that escaped before the children could notice and went to help. 

“What are these?” Sara asked, running her hand along the runes edging the boat.

“These help our friend find his way.” Hogan reached inside and pulled out a jar of green and one of black paint. “I’ve begun the painting. You may finish. Follow my pattern.”

“What if we mess up?” Sara asked.

Hogun smiled. “Mistakes are part of life. But Sif and I will be painting the outline, fear not.”

Two more jars appeared, these with liquid gold. She arched a brow. While gold was liberally applied to most funeral ships, it was usually to the dragon’s head, not to the band surrounding the interior unless the deceased was a lord or royalty. 

Hogun only shrugged and got to work with Sara, while Sif drew Benny around to the other side and helped him for a few minutes to dip and paint the scales of the black intertwined serpents and the distinct runes used to guide souls to the Norns. Sara would paint the leaves and vines that bound them all together.

The silence stretched on as the children concentrated until they met beneath the dragon's head, and the children switched sides. 

"Do you think Aunt Lu is havin' fun?" 

Sif glanced at Sara, carefully painting a trailing vine. "I'm certain it has its moments."

"Loki said she's got guards with her. They'll help keep her safe, right?"

"Yes, though Lauren is quite capable of keeping herself safe," Hogun chuckled. 

"Really?" Benny frowned, concentrating so hard his tongue stuck out his mouth. "She's no Avenger."

"No, but she is brave and strong and smart."

Sif grinned at Hogun. "Definitely brave."

"Aunt Lu is smart," Sara agreed. "You think she'll come home soon?"

"I'm not sure, Sara," Sif said honestly. "What she does, she does at the will of the Norns. She'll return to us when they deem she's ready."

"Ready for what?" Benny asked.

"Whatever plan she is a part of." Sif exchanged another look with Hogun. 

No one expected Loki to have an Ástvinur, then for her to show up and become… whatever it was she was turning into left most baffled. For those who knew better, a god or goddess as powerful as the pair were turning into could only mean one thing. 

There was a fight coming. 

A big one. 

***

Loki slouched behind his desk before giving in to the desire and laid his head upon it. Magnus, smart man that he was, did not comment, just set a steaming cup of tea at Loki’s elbow. 

“I swear, not even _I_ was that much trouble at school,” he muttered into the papers beneath him. “They tested every last ounce of my patience.”

“It was… exciting,” Magnus murmured. 

Loki could hear the smile in his voice and sent him a quelling glare. It would have been more effective if he’d lifted his head. “Exciting, bah!”

The sixth and seventh-year students had taken it upon themselves to show off. Some impressed him with their skill, while others kept him on his toes as they wobbled their way through this or that spell, forcing him to remember counter incantations he hadn’t had cause to use in centuries. He watched as their skills, unpolished and too proud, nearly did them in when their wording slipped. 

It was clear their former teacher had not enforced their vocal exercises upon them. One could not correctly execute a spell if one could not pronounce it without slurring their words together. 

“If I’d had to correct the pronunciation of _hodeskalle_ one more time…” he threatened without intent. 

“At least we know they are eager,” Magnus snickered. “It’s not often one gets to perform magic for the god of it.”

Loki lifted his head and took up his cup before settling back in his chair to smirk at Magnus. “God of Magic? Has a nice ring to it. Perhaps I’ll add it to my list of titles. A less bloody way of twisting the knife when it comes to Strange,” he chuckled, well aware of the sinister tone. 

“Strange?”

“Mm. A human whose prowess in the Mystical Arts has elevated him to the level of Sorcerer Supreme. These humans,” he scoffed. “If they only knew the potential they tapped in to. They are barely scraping the surface.” 

“They still believe magic and science are things apart,” Magnus shrugged. “You can’t fault them their infancy.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully. “Very true.”

Throughout the day, he’d realized that he liked Magnus. The man was exactly what he’d thought him to be. Smart, quick, efficient. Loki had arrived at the school ready to see how his new assistant had fared with the tasks he’d set him, only to be pleasantly surprised. 

The letters were sent, some already had replies which were neatly stacked on his desk. A desk that had been tidied considerably with student and staff files cataloged in just the right way. Most of Sigyn’s mess Loki had carted out days ago, but Magnus appeared to have dealt with what remained. 

Lastly, the golden cube was open, displaying holographic images of the students, each file now colour coded and placed together. Magnus was fast and efficient and had impressed him. 

When Nain appeared moments later, lesson plan in hand, he’d been impressed a second time. The lesson was precisely the one he would have chosen and told her so. She’d flushed with pleasure and left with a bounce in her step to prep the room for today’s class.  

That had been the last pleasant part of his day as the elder group of children, these middle-aged teens, tried to drive him crazy. 

At least their enthusiasm kept his mind off Lauren.

She still hadn’t stirred, though, he supposed, she wasn’t in pain. That was good. She wasn’t injured, but the only thing he could think of that would cause such a deep sleep was either a spell by another - and he was almost positive he would have noticed if she’d been attacked - or a great use of magic by someone so young.

For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom what would have caused her to expend that kind of energy, nor how she could have done so without someone there to guide her. 

He sighed and looked toward the window where cityscape gave way to the sea, and the horizon appeared in the distance. 

“Is everything alright, your Highness?”

“Mm,” Loki hummed. “I’m fine.”

“You miss her.”

He didn’t bother to answer. Of course he missed her. That was the first daft thing Magnus had ever said to him. 

“It may be a stupid suggestion, but…” Magnus hesitated until Loki focused his attention on the man. “Well, after my parents… I had a hard time. I missed them. I used to talk through everything with them. Not having them there was incredibly difficult. Someone suggested I write to them. I knew they’d never read the letters, but I felt better getting things down on paper as if I were just writing a letter they’d read in a week.”

Loki stared at the man for long heartbeats. 

“It was a foolish idea,” Magnus muttered, thrusting to his feet to collect his things. “Forget I said anything.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed. “Goodnight, Magnus. I will see you an hour before class begins tomorrow.”

Magnus bowed and hurried out the door, leaving Loki alone. He stared after the man for another extended period before flicking his fingers and closing the door. Setting his tea aside, Loki waved his hand, creating a leather-bound journal. The front was heavily worked with flowers through which a serpent twined and tied closed with a little green stone clasp. 

He set it on the desk, opened it to the first page, selected a quill and shimmering green almost black ink, dipped it carefully, and began to write. 

_My beloved Lauren…_

***

It was late afternoon when Fandral dragged her from the dungeons. Sigyn was being uncooperative and confrontational, more a pouty child than a woman. On Natasha’s orders, the men on duty made sure to comment on how Loki had left to find Lauren. She had not expected them to elaborate on that fact by rubbing salt in the woman's already fragile ego by commenting on how romantic it was. How pure their love. How amazing the Ástvinur bond was.

All they'd done was compound Sigyn's boiling rage, leaving her spewing vitriol Natasha was forced to listen to while trying to gain snatches of anything that might relate to what she was meant to be discovering. 

It was pointless, a complete waste of a day.

Now, out in the city, Natasha grumped along, feeling a bit the pouting child herself. 

"I didn't authorize them to use their flea-bitten brains to make shit up. Next time, your men need to stick to what I tell them. Creative license my ass!"

Fandral fell back a step. "I'd like to creative license your ass."

She fought the quirk of her lips. “Terrible.”

“Maybe I’m running out of material?”

“You’d be such a disappointment if you were.” She couldn’t stop the smirk a second time. “Where are we going? More knives?”

He chuckled, catching up to collect her hand to his elbow, something she occasionally let him get away with. As a few young women shot her daggers when they passed, Natasha clung a little tighter and smiled a little brighter. _Eat your hearts out, bitches._ She always did like playing with other people’s toys. 

Alright, maybe she didn’t think of Fandral as such a playboy anymore. He was still a complete manwhore, but he was also funny. Smart. Kind. Charming. Devilishly handsome. He’d be fun to play with if he hadn’t already begun to worm his way beneath her skin. 

She wasn’t a fool. She’d seen the way he’d looked at her when she’d wandered off with Benny this morning. Any man who could look at a woman holding a child with that much _want_ wasn’t for her. 

Natasha would give her right arm to have children. Unfortunately, the Red Room took that choice away from her. Just like they took so many others. 

“To the Temple of the Norns,” Fandral said, jarring her from her thoughts. 

“So, how much of Loki’s story was true?”

“All of it,” Fandral smiled. “The Norns are our Divine Council. They rule the fates of God and men.” He shot her a sideways grin. “And the occasional woman.”

“And they’re the ones in charge of all this Lauren business?”

He gave a small nod. “They are. Her journey and place on Yggdrasil are their doing.”

“So why not just ask them?” 

He looked puzzled. “Ask them what?”

“For clarification. Where is Lauren? Is she alright? When can we have her back? What’s her purpose on the tree thingy.”

A new grin spread over his face. “You go ahead and do that, darling.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “At what point would I have the opportunity? Surely they’re not entertaining disbelieving Midgardians.”

“You’d be surprised. Heimdall said They saw Maria. Not just their accolades but the Norns themselves visited with her.”

The pair had joined them for lunch, enduring the round of teasing - kept clean for the children's sake - before leaving to head for the observatory.

She frowned. “I thought the Norns lived in the tree.”

“The Norns live in a plane beyond ours, accessed through the roots of Yggdrasil. They speak through their accolades; priestesses consecrated to the temple from birth. When the mood strikes or the message is dire, the Norns can and have taken possession of their accolades to speak directly with a supplicant.”

“Hm.” Sounded a lot like the whole Oracle of Delphi thing to her, making her wonder what these women were smoking, but that was just her skepticism showing through.

She’d watched Loki create images of Lauren dancing down a grass path that burst into bloom with every step of her foot. Touch unopened rosebuds and cause them to unfurl. She’d heard it from more than one source that Lauren had magic. Maybe now was the time to believe the impossible.

They arrived at the foot of the stairs and started up, Nat taking in the statues as they passed. She wondered if the way they shifted in age as one walked by was due to a talent with sculpture, or a trick of magic. 

The temple itself was impressive with enormous carved screens guiding the way toward the central chamber where a tree the likes of which she’d never seen before held pride of place. When they stopped at the railing for her to look over, Natasha’s mouth dropped. 

“That’s one big tree,” she murmured, then waved at the glow emanating from a few places. “Which one’s Earth?”

Fandral caged her against the rail and pointed to the one in the middle. “That one.”

“Pretty.”

“Very,” he agreed, though his warm breath caressed the back of her neck, indicating he was looking at her not the tree. He cleared his throat softly and pointed to the canopy. “The flowers were Lauren’s doing.”

Nat smiled wryly. “That seems to be her forte.”

“She has a knack for it.”

“Even at home, when she started on as Tony’s assistant, she made it a habit to put fresh flowers in people’s rooms to welcome them or welcome them home. After every long term mission, I’d return to sunny daisies or bright carnations. She would leave calla lilies for Steve because they were his mother’s favourite and sweetpeas for Bucky. He likes the smell. Tony got sassy miniature sunflowers - some inside joke, so I don’t know why. Clint, when he visits, gets bluebells. They grow in the fields around his farm, so she’d leave them as a taste of home. Lauren said it was a way for him to remember what was important and why he left the security of his family to come back to the tower when we needed him.”

“And Loki?”

“An amaryllis, I think. I remember her taking this potted flower to his rooms before Loki and Thor were due to arrive.” At the time she'd thought it stupid to waste a flower on the asshole.

Fandral’s breath whispered across her ear. “Do you know on Asgard flowers have meaning.”

Natasha turned to face him. “They do on Earth, too. More so in the past than now, but once it was quite the thing.”

“Here, much can be said with the passing of a rose or the plucking of a jubile.” He took her hand and led her further into the temple, around the enormous tree. 

“What’s a jubile?” she asked.

He stopped beside a small basket and lightly touched a yellow flower made up of multiple hanging bell-shaped heads. From within one of the blooms, a bee backed out and buzzed on its merry way. 

Abject delight spread over Fandral's face. 

“What’s a jubile mean?” she asked, drawing his attention. 

He ran his fingers over the thumbnail-sized heads, and a sound like laughter came from them. “That the receiver fills the giver with joy.”

Natasha stared in awe. “They giggle?”

“In a way,” he chuckled. “They are rare but beautiful and delicate.”

She knew he was making a broad statement, comparing them to her, but pretended not to catch on. “And what do your roses mean?” she asked instead, carrying on in the same direction as before. 

“Deep, abiding love. They were one of Odin’s courting gifts to Frigga who, by that point, held a deep love for the woman he wanted as his queen. You remind me of her at times.”

“Really?” She’d never been likened to a queen before. 

“Mm. Fierce. Loyal. Protective. Incredibly smart. Very beautiful.”

His voice dropped with each word making Nat shiver. “Sounds like my kind of girl,” she murmured, brushing him off. 

Fandral frowned and tugged her into an alcove before she could protest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she lied. 

“Natalia,” he purred. “You shoot me down, tease me, call me on my flirting, and flirt back. You’ve never once dismissed me like this. What did I do?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

He cupped her chin. “If we are never anything else, know you can count me as your friend. I feel as if I’ve inadvertently hurt you, and I don’t know why.”

It shouldn’t be possible for him to read her so well. Even people she’d known years longer never looked past the sarcasm like he had. Clint could, but he was practically an extension of herself. That Fandral had read her like a book disconcerted her. 

She sighed and rested a hand on his chest. “You didn’t. It’s noth-” Her words died when his mouth brushed delicately over hers, so soft to be almost nonexistent, but the tingling of her lips informed her he had just snaked a kiss.

A good kiss. A _great_ kiss. If that’s what a brush of lips felt like, Natasha wondered what would happen if she participated? 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Natalia,” he coaxed. 

Like a bucket of ice water, it all came rushing back. Closing her eyes against the pain, she breathed in and out, and finally whispered, “I can’t have children.”

“Oh, darling,” he sighed and pulled her into a hug. “I’m terribly sorry.”

She found her arms around his waist without effort on her part. “I’m used to it, but it wasn’t my choice. And sometimes, like this morning, I remember how badly I’d like to.”

He drew back a little to look down at her. “How was this not your choice? Were you born this way?”

“Too hard to explain. Just… someone else decided, and I was,” she cleared her throat, but the word still croaked out, “sterilized.”

Fandral pulled her back to his chest, rested his chin on her head, and lightly rubbed her back. “I would like to meet these _people_ and introduce them to my sword.”

Not many people knew her deep dark secret, but he was the first to make her laugh about it. “I’ve had my revenge on them numerous times, I assure you. Becoming an Avenger and taking everything they taught me to use against them has been sweet.”

He chuckled, his hand drifting up to her hair. He stroked it once, then threaded his fingers through it and tugged her chin up. “You do know there are other ways of being a mother that do not require you to carry the child.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I’m not exactly ‘mom’ material. No one would want to give an assassin, a spy, a woman with a dangerous job, a child. It would never happen on Earth.”

“So adopt an Asgardian child.”

She blinked up at him. “What?”

He shrugged as if it was nothing. “Asgard has orphans. No matter how hard we try, accidents happen, wars happen, people have children they do not want. To most, children are a gift, they are the future, but not even we are perfect. I, for one, only recently discovered that,” he cleared his throat, “I may not be so indifferent to fatherhood after all. I think I would be content if I never had a son or daughter, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it either. However, no one here would deny you a child. War and danger are part of Asgardian life. That a woman as fierce as you wanted to raise and love an Asgardian child would be celebrated, not denied.”

Natasha stared at him, mouth slightly open before thickly swallowing what may have been tears or screams of joy or even terror, she wasn’t sure. “I’ll… keep that in mind.”

"Excellent!" He spun her out of the alcove and hustled her down the walkway toward a woman standing at the foot of a bridge made out of a branch.

“Fandral,” she said with some familiarity and fondness. 

“Priestess,” he nodded, urging Natasha out onto the bridge. 

Nat couldn’t help but smirk and shake her head. “Is there anyone you haven’t slept with?”

“Oh, plenty of people,” he muttered. 

She wondered at the pink in his cheeks. “Then why are you blushing?”

He reddened further. “Not unlike Thor, I’m suddenly being faced with all my past… paramours in the presence of  the woman I’d like to spend quiet hours with.”

Natasha laughed and took his arm. “Never be embarrassed for your past, Fandral. You were unattached and unencumbered. Neither of us are innocent virgins.”

“Not for some time,” he chuckled. 

She smirked up at him. “And I can assure you, any hours we spend together would be anything but quiet.”

He grinned foolishly; head bowed toward her. “Ah, there’s my teasing spider.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t dispute him. He’d helped her feel better about herself, which could be a hard thing to do when her past gnawed at her. 

At the sizeable dark opening, she dug in her heels. “What’s this?”

“You’ll see.”

He went through ahead of her and dragged her along, but dark gave way to light and a grove that seemed to embody three seasons. Two women and a girl stood before a black water pool feeding a pair of swans.

“Fandral the Dashing. Welcome,” the eldest of the women, one of refined beauty with grey in her hair and crows feet around her eyes greeted them. “And you Natasha, daughter of Ivan.”

She froze, ice flooding her veins. “What?”

“Ivan, that was your father’s name.”

Colour leached from her face. “I… I don’t know. I never knew his name.” 

“Your mother was Roksana. You have her look.”

Natasha took a step back only to run into Fandral. When had he moved from beside her to behind her? How did she not notice? Was this even real? Was she dreaming?

“It’s no dream,” the woman of middle age said with a soft smile. “Only the truth. Would you like to see?” She motioned to the pool. 

“Perhaps introductions first,” the young one prompted. “I am Fremtiden, priestess of Skuld who knows the future.”

“I am Nåværende, priestess of Verðandi who knows the present,” said the one who stood over the pool. 

“And I am Fortiden, priestess of Urðr and the past. Be welcome here, Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Long have we watched your thread.”

Her knees felt weak and wobbled, prompting Fandral to curl an arm around her waist. “How do you know me?”

“We are the fates. I especially have watched your thread for a long time,” Fortiden smiled. “From my time as a priestess of Skuld.”

Nat didn’t know what that meant but was too overwhelmed to ask. “But… I’m human,” was the only thing she could think to say. 

“The Norns don’t discriminate. They weave the threads of Gods and men. If we could have a hand in Lauren’s life, why not yours? Why not Maria’s? Humans are so suspicious,” Nåværende snickered. 

“You cannot blame them, sister. They have lived hard lives,” Fremtiden murmured. 

“Would you like to see your parents, Natalia?” Fortiden asked, cutting off any further conversation between the other two. 

She didn’t know what to do, struggling to believe it was real, struggling to understand this unexpected _gift_ being offered to her. What would it cost? What price would she have to pay to receive it? 

“No price. No strings.”

She glanced at Nåværende who smiled so sweetly some of Natasha’s anxiety faded. 

“You don’t have to,” Fandral whispered against her ear, “but it is a gift, freely given.”

“Come with me?” she asked, almost desperate for an anchor, wishing Clint was here to hold her hand. 

She’d always counted on and depended on him to stand at her side, her best friend, and knew he would drop everything if she asked. But he had Laura and the kids. He had a family of his own that needed him. She’d depended on herself her whole life and quickly slipped back into her independence to give him the space he deserved after Ultron. 

Yet, when she looked up at Fandral, at his calm features and caring eyes, the pounding of her heart slowed. He’d done nothing but trust her and tell her the truth since their first meeting. He had absolute faith in her. A faith she hadn't seen since Clint chose not to kill her on Shields orders.

She held out her hand. Fandral took it without hesitation and walked at her side toward the pool where the three women knelt, and the swans paddled lazy circles. He tugged her down beside him across from Fortiden. 

“The start of your life saddens the Norns but they are proud of what you’ve made of it,” she said. 

“Aren’t they responsible for it?” Natasha snapped, a little harsher than intended. 

“They weave the threads of fate, but people still have free will. You were young and had no control, but after your parents died, your caregiver had a choice. Keep you or give you up. They chose to give you up to the Red Room program and set you down a path that brings you here.” She bent and laid her hand upon the surface of the water, causing the swans to swim to the edges and stay there. “Touch the surface.”

Nat clenched her trembling hand into a fist before stretching it out over the water and pressing her palm to the dark liquid. 

Black gave way to white, white faded into blurry colours, then everything sharpened and Natasha gasped. It was like looking at an older version of herself as the smiling woman lifted the infant girl over her head, setting the baby kicking her feet. She pulled the child close, cuddled her beneath her chin, and cooed soft murmurs to the baby. 

Then a man appeared in the doorway, hair dark brown and eyes bright green. His face softened into a loving smile when his gaze fell on the woman and child. He crossed the room to kiss the woman’s cheek and run his hand over the child’s head. 

The image changed. Now the child was a toddler pulling at her mother’s skirts. Still, the woman lifted her, smiled and laughed and tickled her ribs setting the daughter into fits of giggles. Again the man appeared, but now he looked older, tired, stressed, wearing a uniform Natasha recognized. 

“He was KGB?” she whispered.

“He was,” Fortiden murmured. “Those higher up asked him to give up his daughter as part of their new program. He refused.”

“And they killed them for it?” She already knew they must have. 

“Yes. When you were four, you were taken to a friend, your parents were afraid the time was short. The friend was meant to smuggle you from the country to give you the opportunity at a new life. When they died that night in a car crash, he instead turned you over to the program.”

“The friend, what was his name?”

“Strucker. Baron Adolf von Strucker. You captured his son, Wolfgang.”

Natasha closed her eyes, feeling dizzy, suddenly seeing the patterns, the circles within circles that had forged her life. Her father, a KGB operative, turns his child over to someone he thought could help her escape this cruel life, who then killed him and turned her over to the people he’d tried so hard to protect her from. Then, years later, when she could be _of use_ to them, she’s recruited back into the KGB. 

It all made her sick.

“Is my name even Natalia?” she whispered.

“Yes. When Madame B sought to give you a new one, you rebelled. Natalia was your name. You would not give it up.”

A flash of memory, a beating so fierce it should have killed her. The Madame smiling and nodding, appearing almost impressed. “Fine. You may keep it, but we will call you Natasha.”

She breathed through her nose and out through her mouth, counting to ten to gather her composure. When a hand landed on her cheek, her eyes snapped open, and up to Fandral's who gently wiped the tears she hadn’t known she was crying from her face. 

“Will you be alright?” he asked softly. 

Natasha turned into him to rest her forehead on his chest. “Eventually.”

Small hands landed on her arm, causing Natasha to lift her head and look into the glowing eyes of Fremtiden. Such peace filled her; it washed all the pain, all the betrayal away. 

“We are sorry for the pain and the path you’ve walked, but now you’ve found your way. Your past has trained you for the present and the future. You are a beacon of hope and righteousness on your world. The future will need both.” Her small hands lifted to cup Natasha’s face. “Do not give up hope, child of Midgard. Everything you desire - all of it - is attainable. All you need is patience.”

Her breath hitched. “Really?”

“Yes. Just give it time.”

Everything afterward was a blur as Fandral helped her up, thanked the women, and led her shocked and hollowed out from the Norns presence. They were halfway down the bridge before she managed to speak. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Do you understand better now?” he asked softly. 

A little wry smile curved her lips. “I was hoping for an explanation. I didn’t expect to be hit with Thor’s hammer.” Then she asked the question that had been niggling at her. “How old are you?”

He barked a laugh. “That’s your question after visiting the Norns?”

“I’ve learned it’s easier to accept the things presented to me when the evidence is overwhelming. They knew me, my parents, my life. Maybe they’re just incredibly powerful enhanced individuals, but… I don’t _feel_ that. They were… more. You, on the other hand, confuse me. You talk about growing up with Thor, being with Thor and Loki. I know they have a few centuries under their belts, so what’s that make you? Are you a god too?” she asked as they passed the priestess at the foot of the bridge. 

She burst out laughing, quickly hiding her mirth behind her hand. 

Fandral rolled his eyes as he hustled Natasha away. “I am not. Asgard has three kinds of people. Those who are mortal, whose life spans are nothing more than a century of years, those who are Gods complete with magic and extended lifespans that can last millennium, and those like me, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg. The Norns have gifted us enough magic to extend our lifespans, but not enough to lob fireballs at the people who annoy us.”

“And Lady Daven?” she asked, wondering at Volstagg’s wife. Would he be forced to watch her grow old and die? His children to grow, age, and die as well?

“While not of the race of those with extended lives, Lady Daven was bound with Volstagg when they wed, similar to how Lauren’s life lengthed being bond to Loki, thus making her and their childern of the long lived race. However, while Loki and Lauren were accomplished through the Ástvinur magic, our way is slightly different. We who have longer lives, choose our life partner with great care. We can have many relationships, but when we find that _one_ , it is almost as if something inside us unlocks letting us know _they_ are the person we could spend our long lives with. At that point, we can petition the King for access to the Water of Neth where one pool heals the frailties of their mortal frame, while a sip of water from the other in a chalice - guarded fiercely by the throne - ties our love to the magic of Asgard and us allowing their lives to lengthen. It is all very… sensual.”

“Neth…” Natasha whispered, a frown pulling at her brows. “I’ve read that word before. Neth. In Sigyn’s papers.”

“I know. It was just an off-handed remark.”

“No. No, I don’t think it was,” she murmured. “What category did Sigyn fall into?”

“What do you mean?” Fandral frowned. 

“Mortal. Less mortal but not a god. God?” She weighed her hands like scales. 

“The middle one.”

That didn’t make sense. “But she had magic. Shouldn’t she be elevated to the same level as Thor and Loki?”

“One would think, but usually when that’s true, they eventually present as a God or Goddess in which case one of the minor priestesses of the Norns appears to announce their place. For Sigyn, it never happened. I remember centuries ago she came to the temple to ask why it hadn’t happened, but I’m not sure if she ever told anyone why that was. Maybe Loki knows. Still, she's not the first one to have an extended life and magic.”

Something still wasn't sitting right with Natasha. “And these pools. How secure are they?”

“Very. There is one entrance and no way to portal in. There are so many enchantments and protections on the entrance and the guards who watch over it there would be alarms going off like crazy if someone tried to force their way in. As it is, only the royal family can come and go freely, and not even Loki in the height of his darkness would dare access the caves without dire need.”

“No chance Sigyn could have gotten in and given herself a power jump?”

“None.” Fandral was adamant. 

“Alright,” Natasha nodded. “Still, I don’t like that she’s got Neth in her notes. I need to go back over those files.”

“I’ll assist.”

“Mm. Let’s grab Maria too. Fresh eyes might give us something new.” Together they headed quickly back to the palace. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst, more plot, more questions
> 
> A/N: Yesterday was my 18th wedding anniversary and I spent it celebrating with the hubs, hence the late chapter.

* * *

 

After sharing a light dinner in his suite - knowing there would be more food later - Loki dressed the children in warm clothing, picked Benny up, took Sara by the hand, and opened a portal that let them out on the long expanse of polished pebbles which made up the Quiet Beach. What he found stunned him. 

He’d expected Thor and Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and his family, Fandral, Natasha, Heimdall and Maria, but he found Joran waiting in full regalia, a second with him - bow, arrow, and flame in hand. An honour guard stood at attention near the ship, currently beached, waiting for the last step. 

Then there was Odin beside Thor, his armour gleaming, and spread out behind him were many others. He recognized Magnus and Nain, the three assistants from his potion class, and his fellow teachers. Selvina stood with her daughters, the twins already teary-eyed. Members of the council, the court, and the common people ranged down the shoreline.

It gave him pause, then humbled him that so many would honour the dyrehund belonging to children they’d never met. 

Above the sky was dark, no moons yet risen — the lapping of the water the only sound to fill the silence. 

He started down the beach. 

“It’s pretty here,” Sara whispered.

Loki smiled at her. “It is.”

“It feels sad,” Benny murmured. 

“It does,” he agreed, wondering at the boy’s astuteness. Was this perhaps another manifestation of Odin's power coming through their bloodline? Or just the sensitivity of someone so young? 

Loki put it aside, for now, to focus on the task at hand and drew Sara to a halt before Odin and Thor. “Benny. Sara. This is Odin,” he lifted his head to look him in the eye, “my father.”

“You have horns like Loki,” Benny said boldly, causing Odin’s mouth to twitch. 

“Perhaps he has horns like me,” Odin smiled. “Come, boy. Loki will need both hands.”

Shockingly, Benny went to Odin without fear or hesitation, clinging to him as if they’d always known each other, while Sara tucked in between Thor and Sif, holding their hands. 

Loki turned away and walked to the water’s edge where the ship sat waiting to be pushed into the sea. A torch burned brightly at the bow. He stopped at the side and raised his arms, bringing the body of Usun back in a shimmer of green. The dog was clean of blood, his fur pristine. He laid Usun on the platform in the middle of the ship, rested a hand on his head, and whispered, “Thank you.”

Usun had saved many lives by giving his own that fateful night. 

With a flick of his fingers, he created a sheer shroud and let it flutter down over the body before turning to the children. They had the choice to come and say a final goodbye or not. He wouldn’t force them, but Sara slipped her hand from Sif’s, accepted two small bouquets from Hogun, and came forward through the crunching pebbles to Loki's side. 

“Little dove?” He crouched down with her. 

“We put flowers in for Usun, but I asked Lady Sif and Mr. Hogun if I could add flowers for Daddy and,” she swallowed thickly, “Mama.”

“Oh, darling.” She had such a kind heart, so much like her aunt. “Of course you can.”

She nodded solemnly and moved closer. “You said Mama was sick. I wanna believe Mama was sick and didn’t do this because she was bad,” she whispered, reaching into the boat to lay the bouquet amongst the other flowers. “And Daddy tried to save us. He wasn’t the best Daddy, but he still tried.” She added the second, then looked up at Usun. “You were the best boy.”

She was breaking his heart. Loki scooped her up and walked backward a few steps allowing the waiting honour guard to approach and arrange themselves two at the bow and two at the stern. They walked the ship forward into the water until it floated freely, then released it to the current. 

The ship sailed slowly away in the silence. 

Boots on gravel came, then Odin appeared beside him with Benny. No words were needed as the ship grew smaller with distance. 

Loki turned his head and gave Joran a nod when it hit the halfway mark. Then a flaming arrow flew past, landed in the ship, and lit it on fire. 

Sara gasped but didn’t look away, just kept watching. 

When the ship reached the water’s edge where rocks and cliffs rose, the flames burned from red and orange to blue and white and lifted into the air, becoming a sparkle of stars that flew up into the sky toward a far distant nebula, and the ship crashed over the falls.

Sara curled into his neck and sobbed.

“Sweet girl,” Loki murmured, rubbing her back. “He’s home now and will be happy.”

She nodded, but her tears didn’t slow. Loki walked with her down the beach a little way, checking first on Benny. Though the boy's lip quivered, he appeared remarkably composed and happy with Odin. 

"Now, my little dove. All is well," Loki murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

"Loki?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"You won't leave us too, will you?"

He closed his eyes against a chest full of pain before looking up at the sky seeded with stars. "No, sweet girl. Never again. No one will take you away, and I will always be here for you."

She breathed a big sigh and relaxed. For a few moments they stood together, Loki looking out at the sea, Sara's hair soft beneath his chin. 

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I have a pony?"

He grinned and dropped another kiss on her head. "We shall see."

“My son?”

Loki turned to face Odin. The armour was gone, as was his helm, his clothing now casual but still royal in rich golds. Benny looked delighted, playing with the ornamentation on his father’s collar, who appeared equally as taken with the boy. The honest concern in his voice and the way his attention flicked to Sara and back to Loki’s face set Loki’s heart at ease. 

“She’s fine, Father. Just a little sad, right, my dove?”

She nodded but was much shier with Odin than Benny.  

“He says we can call him Farfar Odin,” Benny giggled. 

Loki glanced at Thor, a brow arched. So, it was like that, was it? Thor shrugged, but there was a sparkle in his eye that said it was happening, just go with it. 

“What’s farfar?” Sara asked. 

“It is our way of saying grandfather,” Loki murmured, eyeing his father. 

He’d never seen Odin quite so… soft before. Perhaps the far-seeing All-father was mellowing with age. Or maybe it was just having children to dote on after so many years that had that faraway look on his face. 

"There is a small feast set out for us in one of the private dining rooms," Thor said to those still gathered. "A celebration of life. Would you mind, Loki?"

"Selvina?" He asked the housekeeper.

The woman hurried forward and dropped a low curtsey. "Off the gardens, your Highness. The blue room." 

"Hm." Loki waved a hand and opened a wide portal to the terrace outside the room, giving Thor the chance to lead the way.

"Celebration?" Sara asked.

Loki created a handkerchief and gently wiped her face. "We mourn our loss but celebrate our departed's fortune. They have returned to the stars where they live in everlasting glory and peace."

"That's where your mama is?"

Odin's shoulders stiffened, but Loki paid him no mind, waiting for the last of their group to find their way through the portal before following, nodding here and there to the others leaving the beach and heading for the village. "Yes, darling. Her name is Frigga, and though she is gone, I still occasionally feel her hand in my life. She was a beautiful, fierce woman, but kind-hearted and compassionate. I know for a fact she would have adored you." He tweaked the end of her nose and made her giggle. 

“Loki?”

“Yes, darling?” he chuckled striding into the feast hall, her curious mind amusing. 

She pointed at the table where the sweets were arranged. “Can I have a chocolate?” 

He barked a laugh and joined his father at the table, already spoiling Benny in the same manner. “Yes, my sweet. You can have a chocolate.”

She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands, and Loki knew he would do anything to keep that smile and joy on her face. The two children had taken up space in his heart. He would never get them out now and wasn’t interested in trying. 

***

“It looks good on him,” Maria murmured to Natasha, standing across the room, drinks in hand, finally out from under the hovering watchfulness of two Asgardian males. “Never thought I’d say that.”

Natasha smirked into her glass. “Remind me to send you the picture I took at the fair. I’m calling it ‘Loki’s little family.’”

“He’s different here,” Maria murmured, watching Loki. Her attention shifted to Thor. “They both are.” 

Thor was always so jovial, relaxed, acting almost foolish in some cases. Yet here, he stood taller, spoke with authority and a quick wit that surprised her. Listening to him give instructions to the delegates before they left, and again with the new information Nat had discovered in regards to Laris, was eye-opening. 

And Loki, she wasn’t even sure what she was looking at watching Loki. It was night and day to the sarcastic, angry, disgruntled man she was used to dealing with. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him smile so much, or laugh like that.

“It freaks me out a little,” Maria admitted. 

Natasha was quiet for a long moment before sighing. “He is different. What we saw in Germany, in New York, that was the discrepancy. The rest was just his way of protecting himself from our suspicion and anger.”

“What do you know that you’re not saying?” Maria asked frowning at her. 

The redhead looked up, downed the rest of her drink, and hissed at the burn. “Lauren figured it out first. Clint wasn’t the first victim of the sceptre. He was the second.”

Maria’s blood ran cold. “You mean… Loki?” Natasha nodded. “Son of a bitch.” She drank the rest of her ale in one go. “I think I need another.” That changed everything for those who knew him. Though, she wasn’t sure the public would believe it. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

Neither of them moved, just continued watching Loki act the surrogate father to the two children who needed to feel that affection more than anything. 

“So,” Natasha finally broke the spell. “How was it?”

Maria played dumb. “How was what?” 

“You disappeared for a day and a half. I know you know what I mean, Hill. Spill.”

The twinkle in her eye and the smirk on her face weren’t going to make Maria talk, but still, she looked at Nat and smiled, slow and full of as much smugness as she could muster in a look. 

“That good, huh?” the redhead snicker.

“And Blondy? You done playing with him yet?”

Nat’s face flushed. “It’s… not like that.”

“Not like what?” She’d never seen the widow so unsure of herself before and frowned in concern. “Nat?”

The former spy nodded toward the doors and slipped out on the terrace, Maria following just as stealthily. They walked toward a shadowed balustrade and stood there together looking out at the garden. Above, the sky was lit with glorious colour, seeming alive and somehow even vaster than Maria had ever imagined. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” she asked Natasha gently. 

“Fandral took me to the temple.”

Maria nodded slowly. “Heimdall too.”

“They knew me. My life. My… my parents.” When Natasha peered at her through the dark, Maria shrugged. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not. I,” she cleared her throat and looked away, “had my own experience with the Norns.”

“I wanted to understand. Now, I think I understand too well.”

“I hear that. Wigged me out to find out Heimdall’s actually a god. Thor and Loki too.”

Natasha snorted. “Yeah. It’s…”

“Weird,” Maria smirked. “Guess it explains the mind-numbing orgasms.”

Natasha barked a laugh. “Do tell.”

“That’s all you’re getting.”

She snickered and leaned against the railing. “Ever feel like Dorthy?”

“We’re sure not in Kansas anymore,” Maria agreed. 

They were quiet for a minute, staring out at the garden with its lit paths. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but what was your experience with the Norns?”

Maria crossed her arms, suddenly cold. “Survivor’s guilt,” she sighed. “I went into the army right out of high school. My first tour…”

“I’ve seen your file,” Nat said softly. “Roadside bomb took everyone in your unit but you.”

She nodded, fighting the quiver in her chin. “What it doesn’t say is my Captain took one look at my green ass and decided he was going to teach me everything he knew. He was my mentor; the only father figured I’d had in a long time. When it happened, it was like he knew it was coming. He looked at me with huge eyes and threw himself across the vehicle, protecting me from the worst of the blast. He saved my life. Mine. My green ass. When he had three kids and a wife at home, it should have been me.”

“And the Norns what? Absolved you of your guilt?”

“No. They allowed me to place it where it belonged. At their feet. That was Kyle's fate. This, being here, now, becoming part of Shield and getting in with Nick, that’s my fate. This is my thread. So instead of feeling like I stole his life, I understand the sacrifice was for a reason. Not sure what the reason is yet, but I feel… better.”

They settled back into silence for a few long heartbeats.

“Baron Adolf von Strucker, Wolfgang’s father, killed my parents and gave me to the Red Room when my father refused to hand me over.”

Maria’s head snapped around. “What? Really?”

She shrugged. “So they say. I look like her, my mother, but I have his eyes.”

“Christ, Nat. I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is. Like you, I came away feeling… better. Fandral has been helpful.”

Maria arched a brow and smirked at her friend. “So, are you gonna hit that or what?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“The Widow? Indecisive? Hell must be freezing over.”

She didn’t rise to the teasing, only shook her head. “Not the Widow. The woman. I like him, Maria.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“The last time I honestly liked someone, he stole a quinjet and vanished into thin air.”

Maria winced internally. “It’s pretty clear Fandral’s not Bruce, Nat.”

The redhead sighed. “I know. He reminds me of Clint at times. Faithful. Unwavering. Persistent.”

“A clown,” she teased.

“Least he’s not a clutz,” Nat chuckled. 

“There is that,” Maria laughed. “Ugh. This has been a long ass day.”

“Says the woman who spent the first half of it under Heimdall.”

“Over, actually.”

“Bitch.”

Maria smirked. “Nothing saying you can’t get over someone yourself.”

“I’m thinking about it.” She turned to lean on the railing and look back at the room where people laughed and ate. “Strangest assignment I’ve ever been on.”

“Fun though. I met a female who was pink.”

“No way! I met a male who was green and looked like a lizard.”

“A merke. Heimdall pointed them out.”

“You know who’d get a kick out of all this?” Natasha grinned at her. 

Maria smirked. “Bucky.”

She laughed and nodded. “He was like a kid in a candy store when he learned about Nasa.”

“I remember. Didn’t sleep for two days reading everything he could.” Then crashed for a full twenty-four hours and freaked Steve out. 

Nat’s grin slowly fell from her face as her voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m worried about what we’re not finding in Sigyn’s files.”

“I know,” Maria agreed. “Do you think we could get into those pools? Have a look around?”

“We can ask. If she did give herself a power boost, it would make sense.” Nat crossed her arms and paced, working the problem. “But how? And what else might she have done with the water?”

“And just what’s so special about Laris?” Maria murmured. 

There were too many unanswered questions for her liking. She looked up when the terrace doors opened, and Heimdall walked out.

“There you are.” 

Her knees went weak when he smiled. 

“My fault for dragging her away,” Nat smirked her wicked Widow’s grin. “I was getting the details regarding the big D.”

“Romanoff!” Maria barked, her face red. 

Heimdall chuckled. “As I know Maria well, I highly doubt that. She is not one to kiss and tell. Though if you give in to Fandral’s charms, you could always compare notes.”

“Oh, my god.” Maria slapped a hand to her face. 

“Yes, my love?” Heimdall smirked. 

“Oh, he’s trouble. I like him,” Nat snickered, sauntering past the big guardian back into the laugher. 

“With a capital T,” Maria grumbled. 

Heimdall chuckled as he prowled toward her and curled his arm around her waist while pressing her back into the stone balustrade. “Are you ready to return home, darling?”

“Are we done?”

He tilted his head. “Our obligations are finished. Our respects paid. We may leave.” Heimdall lowered his head to whisper against her lips, “If that’s what you desire.”

 _Want_ pooled in her gut. “Yeah. I’m good to go.” In more ways than one. 

The horse appeared out of the night at the foot of the garden like a spectre, but for once Maria didn’t mind. “How fast is he?”

Heimdall bit and tugged her bottom lip. “Not nearly fast enough, but he’ll try.” 

He swept Maria off her feet, charged down the stairs and stepped astride the horse like her added weight meant nothing. Then the horse was in a full gallop, racing into the night. 

The couldn’t get home soon enough.

*** 

Loki packed a sleeping Benny while Odin carried Sara. She'd eventually warmed to him, crawling in his lap halfway through the evening to ask questions about his missing eye. 

They entered his suite with the twins steps behind, but instead of heading into his room, Loki stopped and turned again to the wall where books lined the shelves. 

"Loki?"

He glanced at his father. "I think perhaps I should give the children their own room." It was something he’d thought about on and off throughout the day. 

There was an itch at the back of his neck, one that indicated his need to visit the heart. Something sinister was festering in Asgard, a small something, but enough to draw his notice. That meant the children would need to be watched over while he did his duty and saw to the security of the realm. 

And they did need their own space, Thor and Sif were right in that regard. 

Loki lifted a hand and began a complex working. The books and bookcases shifted and spread apart, creating an opening with double doors. The blonde wood he carved with animals and birds and foliage, making them fun and fascinating in their own right. He wanted the children to feel a sense of awe and whimsy with their new room. 

Beyond the now open doors, Loki reworked the space to give the children ample room to play with the toys he knew would soon begin to multiply, adding thick, warm rugs to the floor and wide windows to allow the sun to shine brightly inside. The ceiling he changed to follow the passing of day and night. A blue sky with fluffy white clouds would fill their days, while stars and colourful nebulas would guard their nights. Tapestries of stories he remembered as a child, stories told to him by Frigga, hung cheerfully on the walls. 

Two beds, both big enough for the children to share if they wished, appeared against the far wall. One was white and gold with accents of pink in the canopy that would suit any little princess, while Benny’s he turned into a blue and gold daybed with mini Mjolnir’s as end caps. 

Fascinated with the hammer, Benny had chattered away to Thor about it, asking a hundred questions and touching the handle. 

Finally, he turned his attention to the bath and closet, splitting the latter in two and reducing the size of the pool to a much more manageable bathtub the children could be bathed in without fear of them drowning. Anitra and Anneke had requested the change after Benny revealed he was only learning to swim, while his sister splashed and giggled, more inclined to playing than washing.  

When Lauren returned, if they wanted to splash and play in the pool, he’d see them fitted with swimsuits and allowed to do so in theirs. For now, though, safety first. 

As a last precaution, Loki sealed the outside doors. The only way in or out of the children’s room would be through his. Nothing and no one would get past him to them. 

While he didn’t think anyone in Asgard would attack them, he also hadn’t expected anyone to attack Lauren. This time, he would take no chances.

He flicked his fingers, and the toys he’d taken from their home appeared around the room on bookshelves and the rug. Another cat tree sat before the windows for the kitten rubbing against his ankles. A final flick saw their clothing, what little of it he had, arriving in the closet. 

“There,” he smiled, satisfied with the outcome.  

Odin walked in beside him and looked around. “You’ve surpassed even what your mother expected of you. She would be amazed by what you’ve accomplished.”

“I hope so,” Loki murmured. He changed the children’s clothing to that of their nightwear and went to settle Benny in his bed, tucking his bear beneath the child’s arm and stroking the boy’s hair. 

He turned to find Odin doing the same while Socks climbed the bedding and padded his way up to her pillow where he curled and began to purr. His father stood there, his hand on Sara’s head and a soft smile on his face. 

“I must admit, I did not expect you to give me grandchildren before Thor,” he said softly.

Loki joined him, adding the pony to Sara’s arms. “They are not technically mine.”

“They are. As I knew you were mine, these two belong to you.”

Loki chuckled. “As you say, farfar Odin.”

The joy on his father’s face was unmistakable. “Thank you for permitting me to be that for them.”

He tilted his head and gestured for his father to exit the room. At the doorway, the twins stood waiting, and Loki paused. “I have things I must attend to tonight. Will one of you stay with them until my return?”

“Of course, your Highness,” they said at the same time, then both ducked into the room. 

Loki had purposely left the chairs and couches around the fireplace so the children would have a place to snuggle with Lauren and read, and the twins headed that way, Anneke pulling a card game from the pocket of her apron. 

Only then did he turn to address Odin on his way to the sideboard where he poured a glass of wine. “No matter our disagreements in recent history, I remember our time together when I was young fondly. You were a good father then, and I believe you will make a good farfar for them. Just remember they are human, not Asgardian, and far more fragile.”

“I am old, my son. Not senile.”

Loki sipped from the glass, eyeing his father. “One more thing.” Odin arched his brow. “If you obtain their affection and then do something as foolish as fall into an Odin sleep and leave them heartbroken, I will use my considerable power to break you from your sleep, then kill you for hurting them.”

A smirk pulled at Odin’s mouth. “And you deny your ownership of them.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “They are not items to be owned. They are children in need of love and family. Be part of that family or don’t, but do not hurt them.” 

“As I hurt you.”

“Correct.” He set the empty glass down and stalked across the room, prepared to leave, unwilling to have this conversation now.

But old as he was, Odin wasn’t any slower than he had been in his early days and grabbed Loki by the arm before he could pass. “Wait.”

The grief in his voice gave Loki pause. “Father?”

“I am… sorry.”

Shock did not adequately describe what Loki was feeling. “For what?”

“For not seeing it when Thor returned with you from Asgard.”

Loki frowned, then sighed in realization. “Thor has a big mouth.”

“I should have known. You would never have spoken to Frigga in that manner, denied her as your mother if you’d been in your right mind.”

Loki sighed and looked away. “Yes, well, I was not in my right mind for sometime before that. I slipped to the darkness when I sought to destroy Jotunheim. You had no way of knowing. No one did.”

“When you asked about yourself, I didn’t have it in me to answer your questions then. I never wanted you to find out about Laufey. Never wanted you to suffer that hurt.”

“I wish to put it behind us. It still… angers me. While I can forgive, forgetting is much more difficult. As I have no desire to fight with you, Father, I would appreciate us letting go of what was and move forward into what is. I am not who I was then, neither I think, are you.”

Odin nodded slowly. “You are right, Loki. Of course. I am proud of the man you’ve become.”

“You can thank Lauren for that,” he chuckled, letting himself reach out for her and inhaled sharply. 

“Loki?” Odin’s hand tightened on his arm.

He breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. “She’s awake.”

***

Loki stood back in the shadows and watched the comings and goings with a smile on his face. Lauren was awake. It was a short awakening, long enough for her to assuage her hunger before falling back asleep, but it was enough for him to know she was alright and that what he’d expected - an excessive use of magic - had caused her collapse. 

The elation hadn’t left him even an hour later. 

Now, he stood back from the group of men whispering together in this dark chamber far from the golden halls of the citadel in the basement of a tavern not even he in his guise of Melonious would patron.

Lord Maurits and Lord Barluk he recognized first, then Lord Pagel - husband to Lady Anna, and Sir Vincent whose daughter was in Loki’s potion class pushed back the hood of his cape. Two more arrived quickly, Sir Jacks and surprise, surprise, Jasper Leifson.

He knew he should have questioned the dock worker himself instead of letting others do it. Clearly, they’d done a poor job for there the man stood, neck-deep in whatever conspiracy Loki had uncovered. 

“Jacks,” Barluk nodded. 

“Barluk. You’ve had word from your contacts on Laris?” He sat and poured himself a mug of piss poor ale. 

Loki could smell its foul odour across the room. 

“They’re not happy with the short shipment. Already their government is looking for a solution for the conflict. If they don’t act soon, they’ll never rile the Morinian into war and gain access to the mines. We need access. I’ve made promises.”

“I don’t know why you would do that. We have nothing to do with _them_ , and I’d like to keep it that way,” Vincent murmured. 

“It’s fine,” Pagel placated. “I have another dozen crates ready to go. As long as _you_ don’t screw it up, we can put them on one of Barluk’s ships and have it to Lauris in a week.”

Jasper shook his head. “The docks are being heavily monitored. Every shipment is being thoroughly vetted. You’ll never get them off world.”

“My ship. My men. I can and I will,” Barluk said, voice ringing with authority.

Loki arched a brow. That’s what he thought. 

Maritus sat forward. “Questions are being asked. Accounts are being scoured. Soon, I won’t be able to hide what has gone missing. It all leads to Aslin, but that won’t hold up long if the prince looks too hard at the man.”

“Then it’s a good thing Sigyn pushed the blonde bitch into a portal. Keep him distracted.” 

Rage caused the room to cool with Vincent’s statement. But he didn’t stop there. 

“How dare she, some Midgardian commoner, speak to us that way. Like we were less than her. Like we are to be pitied!”

Everything iced over. “You are to be pitied because you have now invoked my wrath.” Loki threw his hands out and sent each man slamming into the walls behind them. 

“Loki!” Barluk gasped when he walked out of the shadows. 

“Did you think you could deceive me? Me! The God of Lies!” he bellowed. “And you speak with such disdain toward my missing Ástvinur. I should tear out your heart!”

“Your Highness, please! We must have access to those mines. It’s a matter of life or death!” Barluk cried. 

“Whose life or death, Barluk? Yours? Because I assure you, it already hangs in the balance.” When Thor found out not one but three of his council were working against him, there would be no mercy. 

“All of Asgard. Please. You must let me explain!” Barluk begged. 

“Oh, you’ll explain. You’ll explain on your knees before my brother’s throne while your chains bind your wrists,” Loki hissed. 

“You would know the feel of chains,” Pagel sneered. 

Loki’s eyes were ruby red when he glared the man down. “And you will know them without the use of your tongue if you do not silence it now.”

“It’s time for a change!” Jacks barked. “We do not need Gods to rule us! Let the people rule themselves!” 

“No,” Loki snarled. “Yggdrasil will collapse, the realm will fall into anarchy. We are what holds the nine realms together.”

“Who cares about the nine realms. Asgard doesn’t need them. Let them rule themselves.” 

The utter stupidity of the man evidently knew no bounds. “And you are a fool for thinking such a thing. Your treason is noted. These inflammatory comments have sealed your fate.” Loki waved a hand and a portal opened directly into the dungeons. “Guards!”

They came at a run, a dozen soon flooding the small room. “Take them. They are to be held for questioning about the treasonous words and deeds they were conspiring to commit.”

The faces of the guards grew hard. “Yes, Prince Loki.”

“See them separated. They are not to speak to each other. And station extra guards. I will not have what happened to Sal happening again.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Loki released the men to the custody of the guards and watched them marched through the portal before he closed it with a snap behind them and rubbed his forehead.

Barluk’s words left him uneasy. Just what kind of trouble had the man gotten into?

And if two of the Salon of Thought and Beauty were here, were Nester and the others also involved? Was this the drivel they were spouting to those who attended their gatherings? Norns, he hoped not. The last thing they needed was a group of zealots trying to overthrow the throne. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

* * *

 

Lauren woke the second time stiff, sore, and dry-mouthed. Her muscles protested when she shifted from her back to her side and pushed up, causing Spike to lift his head and thump the ground with his tail. 

Last night she’d woken long enough to suck down some water and whatever broth Rickon had cooked earlier in the evening before succumbing to the dark edging her vision a second time. This time though, she sat up, feeling as hungover as the day after a Stark party, and found six grinning faces. 

Someone stuck a water skin in front of her, and she downed great, sucking mouthfuls until the cotton stuffing her mouth and head began to dissipate. She lowered the skin and gasped in a few lungfuls of air before her attention swivelled to Alain. 

“You’re alive,” she breathed in relief.

Still without armour, Alain drew the hem of his tunic up to show her the lines of spider webbing and the deep gash that once threatened his life. Gone was the ghastly black, leaving behind only silvery-white scars and pink flesh. “What you did…” His voice broke, and Alain shook his head. “I was prepared to die, your Highness, but today I am glad I’m still alive for I think,” his breath shuddered as he exhaled, “you will be a most wondrous goddess. I wouldn’t miss your unveiling for all the gold in Asgard.”

She burst into tears, scrambled past Spike, and threw her arms around Alain. “I couldn’t watch you die! I couldn’t watch any of y’all die!”

He hugged her tightly, unashamed of the tears on his face. “You, Highness, have my loyalty and my sword for the rest of my natural life. I’m yours to command however you see fit.”

She sat back and took his hand between hers. “Just live and be happy, Alain. That’s all I want.”

“I shall do my utmost not to disappoint you, Lady Lauren,” he chuckled. 

Lauren turned back to the others and picked up Peaches when the snake slithered out of Cerg’s sleeve. He immediately took up residence around her neck, his head rubbing along her chin. “Aww, I’m happy to be awake, too,” she giggled. “How long was I out?”

“A little over a day,” Bear huffed, then shook his finger at her. “You gave me a fright, woman!”

Lauren blushed. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, cuddling Spike when the dog nosed his head under her arm. “I just…”

“I know,” Bear sighed. “Eldric said you’d be fine, and fine you appear, but that was,” he heaved a second sigh as if resigned to some grand fact. “It was incredible. You saved Alain and left us a fancy place to rest.”

He waved at the clearing and Lauren looked to the trees. Her gasp echoed. “Oh, my stars! I did this?” The foliage was unbelievable, like something out of a fairy tale. 

She rose and walked to the nearest stalks where flowers with petals as thin as tissue held a bright blue hue. When she lifted her hand toward the blossom, the stalks bent toward her and laid their floral head in her palm. Enchanted, she made her way around the garden, the foliage yearning toward her. 

Titania alighted on her shoulder, and Lauren brushed the feathers of her chest. 

A series of vines twined themselves around her wrist, their hold seeming almost tender. “I don’t understand,” Lauren murmured. 

“What, Lady Lauren?” Eldric asked, his presence appearing at her shoulder. 

“How? Why? How?” She barked a little confused laugh. “Any of it. Where did they come from? I’ve never seen anythin’ like them before. Why do they reach out like this? What’s it all mean?”

“The how is simple. You created them as you created the cure for Alain. Yet young in your magic, you had less _finesse_ shall we say than someone with more experience. Therefore, the power output of your magic was great. What you did not need to heal Alain was expelled as your most comfortable form of magic - Earth magic - resulting in this.” He touched the petals of a trumpet headed blossom the size of Lauren’s arm. “And you are the goddess that created them. They are yours and know your touch. They react to your presence.”

“I’m just… gone all catawampus,” she murmured. 

“Cat a what?” Eldric snickered. 

“Everythin’ has just got a little sideways on me,” she smiled. “I never expected any of this as an Earth Mother.” The tension that rose behind her was almost palatable and had her turning to view the others in concern. “What?”

Godrick and Rickon exchanged a look she couldn’t decipher, Alain was smiling, Cerg appeared to be studying the lines on a rock with great attentiveness, while Bear and Eldric were communicating back and forth with nothing but changing facial expressions. 

“Oh, for the love of cats! Just tell me!” she huffed, planting her hands on her hips. 

Bear huffed, Eldric arched a brow, and Bear waved a hand. “Fine, whatever. What do I know about magical happenings?”

The half-elf turned to her and motioned at the plants. “Lauren, this is not the workings or abilities of an Earth Mother.”

She blinked at him in shock. “But… Loki said…”

“You were certainly presenting as an Earth Mother, but after this and Alain, there is little doubt in my mind you are a Goddess of Creation.”

He smiled, but she felt her jaw unhinge. “I’m a what now?”

“Goddess of Creation.” He took her elbow and led her away from the plants back to sit with the others where breakfast was getting underway. “A Goddess of Creation set Asgard in the stars. Her name was Jord, and she was the last of her kind; until you.”

Lauren reached for Peaches, clutching him like a southern lady would her pearls. “Someone’s not gonna want me to build them a world, are they?”

“Not anytime soon,” he chuckled. 

“You are too young yet,” Cerg added. “The power and attention to detail needed to create something like that would be immense.”

“Oh, good,” she sighed. “I was just gettin’ used to this Earth Mother thing. What’s a Creation goddess do anyway?”

Eldric shrugged. “A bit of the same as an Earth Mother. Tied to nature, you’ll feel the ebb and flow of the worlds you’re on better than they could. I suspect that is why you tamed Fent’lar’s magic so easily and why the planet reacts to your needs and wishes with such speed.”

“As to the rest.” Cerg held up his hands in an ‘I don’t know’ gesture. “Jord was the most powerful goddess known to Asgard. The Norns created her for a specific purpose, and when she finished that purpose, she lived as she wished and how she wished until the end of her days. We’ve stories of her travelling and spreading her magic throughout the nine realms, but they are all old. Very little is known of her now.”

“So, y’all think I’ve got some purpose in all this?” Lauren asked as Spike flopped his head over her leg. 

“Of course,” Rickon nodded. “You’re the Norns Goddess. They picked you for Loki to be his Ástvinur. You’ve always had a purpose.”

“Then what is it?”

Bear patted her knee. “You will find out in time.”

Lauren pout. “I want to know now.”

All six men chuckled. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then squinted as she peered past Godrick at the water not far behind him and the cliff face rising above the canopy. “Is that a lake?”

He shook his head. “River. Lakes have things in them on Fent’lar we do not want to tangle with. But there’s a nice river and a small falls that have cut a pool. It's cold but removed the worst of the stench.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Cerg snickered. 

“As foul as a bilgesnipe in mating season,” Alain agreed. 

“Oh, a swim!” Lauren gasped. “Is there time? Can I?” she asked Bear.

Bear tilted his head. “It’s best we give you time to get your legs back under you. Make sure you’ve fully recovered before continuing on with the emers.”

“Yes!” Lauren fist pumped. “Magic cleanin’ spells are all well and good, but a girl wants a nice soak or swim once and a while.”

“Someone will have to stand guard-”

“That’s what he’s for.” She pointed at Spike. “None of y’all are comin’ anywhere near that pool, you hear me?”

“There is a rock thirty feet from the pool where one could sit with their back to the water,” Alain offered. “It gives privacy but security.”

She rolled her eyes. “Y’all aren’t gonna let this go, are you?”

“You thought we were protective before, Highness?” Bear smirked. “Things just became a whole lot more important.”

She slapped both hands to her face. “Ugh! Fine! But one of y’all peeks, Spike gets to bite you.”

“We would never!” Godrick gasped. 

“I know,” she giggled. “I’m just teasin’.” She ruffled Spike’s ears. “This one needs a bath too. He smells a little like warm roadkill.”

“He really does,” Godrick murmured. “Rickon has done what he can with the sores, but they could use a wash. He’s a good boy. I’m glad you invited him along.” He patted Spike's shoulder when the dog wandered over and rubbed his head on Godrick's shoulder.

“I do have a question,” Eldric said, handing her a leaf cup of piping hot breakfast and some kind of biscuit.  

She took them with a smile of thanks. “Shoot.”

“When you healed Alain, you had an entire conversation with Titania, as if she spoke words to you. Could you explain as you appear to do the same with Peaches?"

“Oh!” Shocked, Lauren frowned down at her hands, mulling it over. “I… I’m not sure. It’s not _words_ so much as…  feelin’s, I guess. It’s hard to describe. I’ve always talked to the animals at home and felt like we had conversations, but I didn’t even realize I was startin’ to get answers back until now. With her,” she lifted the shoulder the owl was on, “it’s stronger. More like… images. Prompts. A whole 'her mind to my mind' thing. She showed me what I needed to do, then encouraged me onward, tellin’ me I could, and so I did.”

“And I am forever in your debt, Lady Owl,” Alain nodded to the bird who tilted her head and bowed to him.

“It’s all amazing,” Rickon grinned, then punched his brother in the shoulder. “I’m having the best time!”

Godrick bellowed a laugh the others quickly mimicked.

Lauren laughed because she was enjoying her adventure too - scary though some of it had been - even as she missed Loki a little bit more every day.

She sighed and sipped her soup, and remembered the lovely dream she’d had. Sweet and sexy, a little sad, but it warmed her heart to know she could dream of him in such detail. 

***

Loki was awake and sitting pensively on the balcony the next morning when the twins arrived. He nodded a greeting but said little else, watching the sun as its rays began to climb the faces of the buildings and mountains of Asgard. 

Awake and alert, he was listening to the fluctuating of Lauren’s emotions. The shock and awe, the relief, the surprise. He hated not knowing what she was going through, but when a rush of warmth and affection flooded through him, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

Her thoughts were of him, for that was always how she felt when she thought of him. So much love laced with a little touch of sensual heat.

Norns, he missed her. 

Ignoring the twins setting up breakfast prior to the children waking, Loki pulled the journal he’d begun yesterday from nothing and began again to fill it. He wanted her to share in all that had happened since she’d been gone, and started his tale from the moment of her disappearance, filling it with his feelings, thoughts, hopes, and dreams. 

Unable yet to write about the loss of her sister, he instead wrote her a simple letter. 

_My beloved,_

_Today I sit and watch the sunrise without you by my side. It feels less warm to me without the heat of your smile and the touch of your hand upon my face._

_But even in my solitude, you are still here. Today I feel you. I feel your warmth in my heart. I know you think of me when that softness spreads through my chest, and the ice in my core melts a little._

_I live through you in these moments when I can feel all that you feel when your heart beats next to mine._

_I long for your return, but I will wait with what patience I have, for I know you are where you need to be._

_The Norns keep you safe._

_Loki._

A flurry of movement at the door drew his attention from the journal he swiftly vanished, catching the wolf that launched himself across the threshold. The enthusiasm was difficult to resist as Geri's tail wagged so hard, he slapped his sides with each swipe.

Loki chuckled and shoved at his head. "Yes, yes. I've missed you as well." Then Freki was climbing on him, pushing his brother out of the way. "Get down, you big oaf! You are not a lapdog!"

"They know you can handle the rough and tumble better than my old bones. I swear, I aged and yet they have remained as spry as pups," Odin said, shaking his head but looking on the scene with affection.

Two ravens fluttered down, one to sit on Odin's shoulder, the other to alight on the balcony. Hugin croaked a soft sound that set Odin frowning.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Word from Midgard. Lady Ellie did not take the news of the granddaughter's death well. She has taken a turn."

"No." Loki pushed quickly to his feet. "Lauren cannot lose her as well. The sister will be hard enough. The loss of her Gran would devastate her."

Odin waved a hand. "Go. Do what you can to help her. I will watch my grandchildren."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Watch them… how?"

"They were raised around horses. I will take them to the barn. Perhaps a ride on Sleipner and a run for these two," he nudged the milling wolves, "will do us some good."

"Just remember they are more breakable than Thor or myself. Falling from your steed would not serve them well."

"Bah! Away with you! I'm not a daft old man!" Odin huffed.

Loki snickered and waved open a portal. "Behave yourself with my children, Farfar," he smirked at his father, whose smile split his face in a manner Loki had rarely seen. 

Heimdall was in place when he walked into the observatory. "Guardian. One would think with such a woman in your home; you would be more inclined to linger in your bed," Loki teased.

"My woman and Fandral's are plotting things to deal with Sigyn. I see you had some trouble last night."

"Mm," he hummed. "Easily apprehended, but I did not like what Barluk had to say. I was to speak with Thor on the matter before delving deeper, but something has come up."

"Yes, Ellie of Midgard. The ravens were squawking," Heimdall chuckled. "A visit from you may just be what she needs."

"I can only hope." He nodded to Heimdall, but the Guardian didn't move away from the door into space. "Heimdall?"

"Before you go, tell me what you see."

He waved his hand, and the image of Yggdrasil appeared. Loki almost said he saw nothing, but something seemed… different. "What… what is that?" He pulled a corner of the tree closer to him and frowned before gasping in shock.

"You did say to watch for her magic. I did not think it would manifest like this," Heimdall chuckled.

"Lauren," Loki breathed, awed by what he was seeing. "Have you ever seen the like of it before?" There, on the cosmic tree created of space dust and magic, were bursting little blossoms, as if the flowers from the tree in the temple had bloomed on the cosmic one as well.

"Once. I was very young, and she was very old. It was right before she disappeared."

"Jord." It was a statement that Heimdall didn't need to confirm. "I knew it. Can you find Lauren from this?"

"If the Norns will it. There are still one hundred and seventy-six worlds within that area."

"Try, Heimdall."

"I shall do my best, Loki," he promised, striding away to open the way between Asgard and Midgard. 

***

In the end, Cerg drew the short straw and followed Lauren to the pool where the waterfall fell in gentle rivers no more than fifteen feet down green, vine-covered walls. The picture was stunning, and Lauren sighed at the beauty. Surrounded on three sides by cliffs, it was like a little piece of Eden all for them. The water was crystal clear. The pebbles smooth and colourful, pretty stones she might have collected as a child. 

“Oh, it’s perfect!” she squealed.

Cerg chuckled softly and took his seat, his back to the water. “I will wait here and enjoy the sun.” 

“Just don’t sweat through your armour, or they’ll tease you as bad as Godrick,” she chuckled, heading further down the shore of the river with its lazy swirling current. 

He scoffed but didn’t otherwise comment, and Lauren cast a last glance his way before slipping behind the bushes and stripping to the skin. She folded everything neatly, watching Spike as he lapped at the water, then set Peaches on her clothes. 

He wasn’t at all inclined to join her in the water, and Lauren shifted the garments out into a patch of sunlight to his hiss of thanks. 

Titania circled slowly overhead before flying up into the trees at the top off the cliff out of sight. 

With one last glance at Cerg, and a quick look around to make sure they really were alone, Lauren made a mad dash for the water, squeaked at the icy cold, and dove in when it was deep enough. 

“Cold! Cold! Cold!” she gasped when she surfaced. 

“Is it cold, my lady?” Cerg asked. 

She didn’t need to see his face to know he was laughing at her. “Hush you!” Her scolding would have been more effective had her teeth not been chattering. “I’ll adjust.” Then she focused on Spike, ears pricked and tail up, staring at her. “C’mon, puppy.”

He pranced a few feet into the water then dashed back out, yipping and barking on the bank. 

“He’s smarter than the rest of us. The big guy knows it’s cold,” Cerg snickered. 

Lauren swam closer until she could touch the bottom. “C’mon, Spike! C’mon!” 

This time, he rushed all the way in and paddled toward her, following as Lauren swam away. He yipped little noises and swam in circles around her, lapping at the water as he went. She splashed water at him and shrieked in surprise when he swiped a wave back with his tail. 

Within a few minutes, the dirt and nastiness had washed out of his wounds, and Lauren shooed him back to shore. “You go dry off. No dirt rollin’!” she warned him. “When we get back, I’ll have Rickon put salve on your ouchies again,” she murmured, scratching the dog behind his ear.  

As he swam back to shore, Lauren headed for the waterfall. It looked as if it had no more strength than a shower, and there was a rock ledge that stuck out beneath it, making an acceptable seat. Already she was well adjusted to the cold, and with another glance at Cerg, the man unmoving in his sunning, she hopped up out of the water and sat to rinse out her hair. 

The long locks amazed her. Her hair had never grown this fast, nor been this pretty mixture of blondes before. The platinum and golds always felt unattainable to her without chemical alteration, and the length would have resulted in split and broken ends. Now, it flowed out on the water in all its glory, smooth, soft, and stupidly perfect. 

She wondered if it made her vain for loving it as much as she did? 

Tilting her head back into the stream, she sighed at the heavenly feel of what essentially amounted to a cold shower. It was still glorious, and she scrubbed her nails over her scalp wishing they had soap. 

Then she frowned. Had Godrick simply rinsed the sweat off, or was there more to it? 

She stuck her head out past the falling water. “Cerg? Do y’all have soap?”

“Not in the traditional sense, but do you see the plant near the falls with the yellow flowers? The one that has broken roots.”

She frowned and looked around before homing in on it. “Yes.”

“The root when you break it open releases a natural type of cleanser. It will foam like soap and rinse away cleanly but has no scent.”

Lauren slipped from the ledge into the water and swam toward the bush. “And you just break one off?”

“Yes.” 

She picked a root at random and snapped it off. The inside was white and chalky, but when she rubbed it on the back of her wet hand, it foamed nicely. “Well, slap my butt and call me fancy. That’s neat.”

Cerg barked a laugh. 

Lauren returned to the waterfall and began to scrub her hair and skin, feeling clean for the first time in days. “Is it weird that I feel more naturally clean doin’ this than usin’ magic?”

“Not if this is what you are used to. Your mind is trained to understand water and soap means clean. Though magic cleans you, it isn’t at all odd that you would feel like you had not been _clean_ these past days.”

“Do you know how far we’ve come?” she asked, lightly running her fingers over the gold on her abdomen. It made her shiver in a good way as if Loki himself touched her. 

“Far. We cut the time in half. Another hard ride and we will be at the foot of your mountain.”

“Emers are amazin’ creatures.” 

“Asgardian steeds are still faster, but emers have their uses. Their cloven hooves prove them surer footed in the crags and cliffs of Fent'lar.”

“Mm,” she hummed, stroking her tattoo. 

Not counting her dream, it had been days since she’d felt a lover’s touch and hadn’t realized how much she missed it. How much she craved that closeness. Her hands skimmed up her body and cupped her breasts before Lauren dropped them away. 

Cerg was right there. She couldn't just _help_ herself when a man who wasn't her husband was sitting listening only yards away. But she wanted to. This was the most alone she’d been since she fell down the rabbit hole. 

A blush burned her face even thinking about it, and Lauren slipped down into the water, letting her soapy root float away. 

When, seconds later, the screech of an angry owl echoed off the walls, followed by the bellow of her men, Lauren dove through the water and headed for her clothes. 

***

He approached the cliff edge slowly, crouched low, remaining unseen, shocked by his luck. C’stel figured it would take many days to catch up with the group, not one. But the white flash of the owl had caught his eye when she flew in slow circles above the trees. 

From his perch, he could see down the narrow canyon to the pool and falls beyond where Lauren and one of her men ventured. The trees hid the others, and if not for the owl, he never would have known they were there. 

He almost backed away, but then she darted from the brush at the back of her guard and rushed into the water. Naked. 

C’stel groaned. 

Her skin was beautiful, just kissed by the sun, while all that hair floated around her like white and gold silk. The dog barked and splashed, then charged in after her, and she played with the creature in a way that amazed him. Maybe she was right. Maybe kindness did beget kindness. 

He crept a little closer to the edge when she swam for the falls. Lush curves and sleek, strong limbs held him in thrall, and when she climbed to sit beneath the streaming falls, she appeared the water serpent of the Great Viper’s court; his queen and his concubine, the one who bore the God’s sons. 

It was not fair to find so perfect a woman and be denied the chance to woo her. 

But then, had not the old ones told him he’d be cursed for all his life? Perhaps this was just another way for them to curse him. Dangle what amounted to perfection before him and make her unattainable, for it was clear she was not one who would share the bounty of her flesh with more than one man. 

Her hand brushed over her belly and drew his frown. What was that? The gold that marked her skin? Was that how one showed who they belonged to in her culture? The swords of her guards had borne the same symbol. Could he earn that mark for himself?

When her hands drifted up to cup high, firm, magnificent breasts, guilt flooded him. She was not his woman. Spying on one not his own was a grave offence. 

He stood to step away as she slipped back into the water, and only the instincts that had served him all his life saved him. He threw up his arms when the white owl screamed out of the sky, her talons slashing, wings beating at his head. 

C’stel stumbled backward, tripped and slid down the small embankment, batting at the creature attacking him. Her talons tore through his coat right into his skin before suddenly she flew off. He dropped his hands in time to take the metal-encased fist of the half-elf to his temple. 

C’stel crashed to the ground; darkness edging his vision. He rolled to his back and blinked away spots before slowly raising his hands in surrender. Two swords were held to his throat while two more of her guards stood ready. “I’m alone.”

“I don’t believe you,” the one she called Bear snarled. “How did you get here?”

“I would speak with the lady.”

The elf drew a short dagger and crouched to press the tip beneath his right eye. “You did not seem keen to speak with our lady when you were spying on her bath. I should take your eyes for that.” 

“Is that what her mate would do?” he asked, unable to stop his impertinent mouth. 

“Her husband would do much, much worse,” the big one growled, tapping the shaft of his axe in his hand. 

C’stel knew he shouldn’t, but he'd never been one to quit when he could continue to goad another. “Big axe. Compensating for your other shortcomings?” 

The big one growled and took a menacing step forward. “I want his head.”

“I want to speak to the lady,” C’stel said.

"Your wants are not my concern," Bear snapped.

“She did her thing with him,” the elf muttered, rising and putting his dagger away. "It should be her decision."

“She did say if anyone peeked she’d feed them to Spike,” the smiley one snickered. 

The grin the big one levelled his way was mean. 

C’stel started to sweat. “I don’t think that will be necessary. It was just a glance to find your location. I really didn’t see anything.”

Bear pulled his sword back. “We’ll let our lady decide your fate.” 

They stepped back and motioned him up. Knowing it was comply or take a sword to his gut, C’stel climbed slowly to his feet. 

They marched him down the hill through the trees and into a clearing where one remained by the fire, guarding the way to the water beyond. “This one again?” he huffed, lowering his crossbow.

“Hm,” the big one nodded. 

C’stel frowned. “How are you not dead? You should be dead.” He was sure the Flain had caught him with his blade.

The blond flashed a smirk that was all secrets and spite. “My lady decided I would not die, so I did not.”

 _Cryptic asshole_. It was then C'stel noticed the incredible foliage they stood amongst, and his mouth fell open in awe. “What? How?”

“Remove your jacket.” A sword settled at his nape. “Drop your weapons.”

The sixth man appeared on the beach and held out his hand to someone C'stel could not see. They were not going to allow her near him if he didn’t. 

He rolled his eyes. “I mean her no harm.”

“If that’s true, you don’t need your weapons to speak with her.” Bear nodded toward the ground, unbending in the command. 

He sighed but shrugged out of his jacket and began plucking daggers. Ten came from the leather on his chest. Two long blades he pulled from behind his head, short curved swords he’d made himself. Four daggers he pulled and twirled around his fingers from the belt at his back. Three more came from hidden pant pockets in each thigh, one from the top of each boot. Six thin blades meant for throwing he discarded from each wrist guard, and finally, when the man arched a brow as if knowing C’stel wasn’t yet devoid of weapons, he yanked the short blade from his belt buckle and a final wide knife from his nape, pulling his hair out of the way to do so. 

“That’s all of it.”

“If not, if you make any move toward our lady, Eldric will kill you. And he does not miss.”

The half-elf kicked out his knees and put him on the ground. As a supplicant, it didn’t bother him. These men didn’t bother him. He feared none of them. It was _her_ he needed to see, and it was her opinion that mattered.

He held out his hands to his sides. 

She had spoken profound words to him that night. Words that touched so far into his soul he could not shake them. They left him conflicted and angry. Then, as he could do nothing but lie there and wait, he thought about them honestly. 

He'd had his honour stolen from him on Lycian, and when he'd arrived on Fent'lar, he'd chosen to live an honourless existence. For if he was going to be labelled a 'cursed man' why hold to the teachings of his past?

Then she appeared. White and light and pure. A beacon who spoke the truth and left him shaken. When the roots parted as the sun rose, he knew what he had to do.

Bear nodded to the one who should be dead who turned and nodded to the one without hair. 

The bald one lowered his hand, and she appeared, Lystrad’s dog at her side. It caught sight of him, and the hound’s hackles rose. It growled at him with all the menace it could muster. 

She set her free hand on its head, her other packing a pair of boots. Apparently, she’d rushed her dressing for her coat also hung from her arm. 

A curtain of silky blonde hair - white gold and like a soft cloud around her - swung gently as she walked. But it was the way the plants bent toward her that left him gaping. “Great Viper, it can’t be,” he whispered. Then he watched grass grow and bloom beneath her bare feet and lowered his head to the ground.  “Forgive me, Great Goddess. I did not know.”

“Know what, C’stel?” 

Her toenails, he noted, were painted black and green and purple, just like her fingernails. “That you are she, the Mother Asp, wife and concubine to the Great Viper. She who brings life where there is only desert.” 

Lauren chuckled. “I am not.”

He shook his head. “You are.”

“Lift your head, Ryder.”

He sat back but didn’t look up. “I have wronged you greatly, Kil’jara. Punish me as you see fit.”

A soft, delicate hand lifted his chin until he was forced to look her in the eyes. They glowed purple around the green. 

His jaw dropped. 

“I am not the Mother Asp.”

“No, Kil’jara, I see that now." No Asp had ever had such eyes. "What are you?”

She released his chin and shrugged. “A woman on a quest. A wife, trying to get home. Why are you here?”

He watched her walk over to a fallen log, brushed off her feet, and tug on her boots while her viper eyed him suspiciously from his place around her neck. One of the many large, unique flowers bent to rest against her hair as if making itself an ornament to her beauty. “You were right. I do not belong with them.”

She stared at him with those strange eyes before tilting her head, sending golden silk sliding off her shoulder. “No, that you didn’t. Why are you here?”

“To warn you. Ket is enraged. He won’t stop. Once they collect new mounts or another way to travel, they will hunt you down, and this time he will kill you.”

“Mm.” She smiled at the dog and caressed his face with both hands, allowing him to kiss her chin. “We are not so easy to kill.”

He made a snap decision. “I would follow you, Kil’jara.”

The six shuffled uncomfortably. 

“Would you?” Amusement laced her voice. “Why?”

“Because I think with you, I could find the man I’ve lost.” 

Her attention swung to him. “An honest answer, C’stel. Well done.”

“My lady, you can’t be thinking to allow-”

Bear’s teeth clicked together when she looked at him. “Where once there were six, now there will be seven.”

C’stel grinned smugly and rocked to his feet. “We need to get you somewhere safe. I know a place-” He never even saw her coming until his feet were gone out from under him and his chest was beneath her boot. 

She glared down at him, fire snapping in those eyes. “You may come, C’stel Ryder, but you do not lead. Bear leads. He speaks for the group. Eldric leads. He advises us on magic. Rickon is my healer. Cerg and Alain were first. And Godrick is my knight protector. You do not yet have a place. You follow. You have not proven your loyalty. They have. They are mine.”

“Yes, Kil’jara,” he breathed, awed by her all over again. “I will crawl at your heels if necessary.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be foolish." Then pressed a little harder and leaned over, her arms crossing on her knee, and face shifting to one of anger. "But if you ever think to spy on me bathin' again, I will let them have you." She glanced at the others who all fingered deadly blades.

"Think they can beat me?" he asked softly.

She smiled. It was wicked enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Disappoint me, Ryder, and I promise you will let them."

He knew with every fibre of his being, she was right. A Lycinian would do anything for the lady they followed, achieve any task, take any challenge even if it killed them, for to bring her honour was their only purpose. He didn't know how she knew just which of his buttons to push, but she did, and he found himself tied to her, bound as easily as the viper at her throat.

She lifted her foot and walked away. "If he’s correct, we should probably go, right, Bear?” Something passed between her and the smiley one she called Rickon, and the man immediately called the dog to him. 

Bear scowled at him but said nothing. “Yes, my lady. We can make good time and be at your mountain by tomorrow evening.”

“Hm,” she nodded and shrugged into her coat, pulled the mass of her hair from the back with help from the half-elf, and began to work it into a braid. Gone were the glowing eyes when she again looked at him. “How did you get here so fast, C’stel? Did we miss an emer?”

“Not… quite.” He rolled off his back and to his feet, letting out a piercing whistle as he went. “My mount is always housed away from the emers. He makes them nervous.”

The Ya’ka crept out of the trees, his footfalls silent, all long legs, claws, and lowered, scaled head. The wedge shape swung back and forth, yellow eyes full of suspicion as he took in the new people. 

She froze, her hair falling from her hands. “Oh, my stars,” Lauren whispered. “It’s a dinosaur.”

He frowned at the odd word. “He’s a Ya’ka. The mount of a Lycinian Ryder. We bond for life, and when I… left Lycin, he had to come with me. His name is Nev’ra.” He held his hand out to introduce her, but she was already past him, striding for the Ya’ka. “Kil’jara, no!”

But it was too late, and he watched in stupefied amazement when his ornery mount immediately lowered to his belly and head-butted the woman gently in the chest. She laughed, and it was musical. Spellbinding. Enchanting. 

The half-elf, Eldric, sidled up beside him. “Welcome to the company. You will get used to her exasperating you,” he chuckled before walking away. 

C'stel highly doubted it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst

* * *

 

Loki landed and walked around the house to the porch where Svengil was waiting, hands twisting together.  

“Prince Loki. Thank the Norns," the boy breathed in relief. "She's inside. I don't know what to do."

"Tell me." Loki climbed the stairs.

"Her son came, Hoyt. He told her of the granddaughter, the killings, and then left. Said something about needing to get back to his wife, and left her weeping."

Loki sighed. He knew Magnolia was a handful and would likely be in hysterics, but that was no reason to abandon Ellie when she too needed consoling.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs.  She refuses to eat or leave her bed."

He nodded to the boy and headed inside, winding his way through the rooms, the knick-knacks, and climbed the rickety, squeaking stairs. 

He stopped at the top in the dancing dustmotes of a sunbeam and peered at the half-open door. There were four altogether, two more bedrooms beside the main, and a washroom. 

Loki ignored those and headed for the only room that remained darkened. He knocked gently and pushed open the door.

"Not now, Svengil."

Sad and small, her voice was nothing like what he remembered. "Would you dismiss me so easily, Ellie dear?"

"Mr. Mischief?" She rolled onto her back and lifted a frail hand. "Have you found my Lulu?"

He winced internally as he made his way across the room, sat beside her, and took her hand between his. It was cold, and he did what he could to warm her. "The Norns yet keep her away, but I know she is well."

"Lulu vanished, and the cards are silent," she whispered, her eyes glassy with tears and a seers film of veils Loki was only beginning to understand. "Then, Marabeth. Samuel. The babies."

"I know, Ellie dear. I arrived too late to stop it. But the children are with me and safe. They are happy as can be expected," he assured her, soothing her with gentle strokes to the back of her hand. She looked small in her bed, thin and frail and old. He didn't like it. He'd barely met her, and he felt as if she were slipping away. 

"There's not even gonna be a service. Magnolia is ashamed. She can't bear to be embarrassed by it. They're just gonna put them in the ground with no fuss." The bright tears spilled over and down her face. 

He magicked a hanky and dried her tears. "Sweet Ellie. We of Asgard fussed."

She blinked up at him. "You did?"

"Of course. Most of Asgard came out as we honoured the dead and returned them to the stars." He gently wiped her cheek. "Would you like to see?"

"I would." She nodded, finally showing her spirit.

"Then, I shall leave you to dress and make us a proper cup of tea, and when you are ready, you can join me in the parlour." He didn't allow her to protest, just up and left the room, encouraged by her grumbling.

His steps were light down the stairs into the kitchen where quick flicks of magic had her cups and pot filled and steaming set on a silver tray. Another drew a bag of special herbs and a bag of his mother's favourite tea from one of his many dimensional pockets.

The small, gold steeping ball saw a mix of both blends added before he placed it into the hot water and vanished the evidence.

"That is very tricky," Svengil smirked from the doorway.

"One occasionally must use subterfuge when it comes to stubborn elders," he chuckled. 

"She is getting up?"

"She is." Loki picked up the tray, paused, added a selection of the biscuits Ellie preferred and walked into the parlour.

The place was immaculate, clean and dust-free. He glanced at the boy and nodded. "You've done well by her."

"I do little bits at a time or sweep a room with magic while she's in the garden. It keeps her from fretting."

"Subterfuge," Loki chuckled and pointed at the chair across from the sofa. "Sit." Svengil sat, and no dust bloomed with the force of his landing. "This will be difficult. I shall show her last night's funeral."

"The hound?"

"Mm." Loki tilted his head. "She needs to see. After, I will decide whether we stay or if we go."

"Go, your Highness?"

"To Asgard for a time. Her health is fragile. Lauren cannot lose her sister and her gran in the same breath. I will not allow it. The one will be difficult enough. Both would be devastating."

"You would take a Midgardian to Asgard?" Svengil asked in surprise.

Loki laughed and shook his head. "There are multiple Midgardians already walking the halls. What's one more?"

Svengil appeared about to say more when the shuffling of Ellie on the stairs brought Loki to his feet and around to greet her at the foot of the stairs. 

She already looked better, her blue t-shirt under a green overall style dress decorated liberally in pink flowers gave colour to her face, and she'd brushed her silvered hair into a soft bun at her nape.

"Ravishing as always, Ellie dear."

She rolled her eyes but took her offered arm. "Mr. Mischief, your flattery is as bold as you are."

"Would you begrudge me complimenting a beautiful woman?" he teased as he led her to the sofa.

Pink filled her cheeks. "Your silver tongue holds no sway on this old woman."

"Hardly old, sweet Ellie." He seated her and made to pour the tea only to have his hands batted away.

"Now, now. My mama would turn in her grave if she knew I wasn’t servin’ in my own house.” She turned the pot and began to pour, a brow arching at the rich, golden liquid. “Here now. What’s this?”

“A special blend. My mother’s favourite,” Loki smiled amicably. 

She eyed him warily before handing him a cup. “Mm-hmm. Why is it I don’t quite believe you?”

“So suspicious, Ellie,” Loki tsked, his smirk as mischievous as ever. 

She handed the boy a cup and poured a final one for herself before sitting back. Loki sat waiting as she sat waiting, neither drinking, while Svengil looked nervously between them. 

“It is only polite to wait for the lady to begin,” Loki nudged gently.

She narrowed her eyes but slowly lifted the cup to her lips and sipped delicately. They instantly widened when she peered down at the golden liquid. 

“Well, ain’t that just spiffy,” she murmured, taking a second sip. 

Loki hid his smile behind his cup, also enjoying the tea. The added herbs would do nothing for himself or to Svengil, perhaps give the boy a boost of energy, but for Ellie, it would lift her flagging spirits and strength her ageing body, giving her more time. 

“Well? I’m up,” she huffed, drank her tea, and set the cup aside. 

“So you are,” Loki snickered, absolutely adoring her spunk. He shifted over until he sat beside her, returning his cup to the tray. “We have a way of honouring our loved ones that is much different from yours. We call it “Returning to the Stars.’” He waved a hand, setting the image of the ship floating out to sea before them like a television screen and took Ellie’s hand. It shook ever so slightly. “Sara, with her beautiful heart, put flowers in the skiff for her father and mother. She holds no animosity toward her, able to understand Marabeth was not in her right mind when this happened.”

“And Benny?” 

Loki looked away from the image to watch Ellie instead. Tears sparkled in her eyes and clung to her lashes. “He’s angry and confused. Too young to fully process what happened as the tragedy it is.”

“And was it?” she asked. “A tragedy.”

He tightened his grip on her hand. “It was. I swear to you, Lady Ellie. It was a terrible tragedy I had nothing to do with.”

She looked at him sharply. “Mr. Mischief, I wasn’t implyin’ you were responsible for this. I never thought you had anythin' to do with it. Lord knows Marabeth had her issues no different than Magnolia.”

“That is true. I was concerned for her mental state when here with Lauren, but with all that happened, it was impossible to keep an eye on her. I did all I could to protect your family.”

“Oh, Loki.” She lifted her hands to his face. “I know you did. You’ve done more than anyone could have ever asked. No one expected you to take in those babies.”

He frowned and curled his fingers lightly around her wrists. “They’re Lauren’s. Of course, I would take them home with me.”

Her smile was warm, even though her eyes were wet. “Most people wouldn’t.”

“I am not _people_ ,” he huffed. 

She chuckled and patted his cheeks. “That you ain’t. You’re a good boy, Loki.” Ellie shifted over and leaned her head on his shoulder, once again watching the memory. A flaming arrow landed, and fire began to lick at the edges of the skiff. “It’s all very poetic. Final but beautiful.”

“It is.”

When the ship reached the edge of the falls, and the flames burned blue lifting into the sky, Ellie gasped and sighed. “How wonderful. It must be so nice to know for sure they’re at peace.”

“It is,” Loki murmured, releasing the vision. “We have many customs and traditions that are quite lovely.” He smirked at Svengil, waiting patiently. “Would you like to see, Ellie dear?”

She pulled back to frown at him. “Me? How?”

“By coming to Asgard. I think you’d be a hit with Thor’s court. Perhaps even set a few of the young swains on their ear.”

Her eyes grew round. “Get away with you! Me? In somewhere as fancy as that?” The noise she made through her nose was a combination of snort and a scoff.

“Ellie, my darling lady, you would be doing me the greatest of favours if you would. Many things are happening in the realm, and while I devote as much time to the children as I can, I think another familiar face would be welcome.”

“I’m far too old to watch two youngin’s, Mr. Mischief,” she huffed. 

“They have caretakers. I mean only a familiar face who may be inclined to spend time with them when I cannot. And if you were to venture to Asgard with me,” he smiled enticingly, “I could show you the Fortylende tree in person. And Lauren’s garden.”

“Lulu has a garden?” Ellie asked.

“A lovely garden. Her magic is quite earthbound.”

“Magic,” she whispered. “Real magic?”

“As real as yours is,” Loki murmured. “I could show you how she blooms.” He took her hands and brought her knuckles to his lips. “Come to Asgard, Ellie dear. Let me show you our Lu’s potential.”

She narrowed her eyes one final time before sighing. “A few days only. My gardens don’t water themselves, you know.”

“As soon as you wish to return, I will see it done,” he promised. 

She stood to her feet. “Silver-tongued devil. Fine. Show me.”

Loki grinned, waved a hand, and set the clean tea service back in the kitchen. “Excellent.”

“Give me time to pack.”

“Anything you need can be provide-” His teeth clicked together when she shot him a look. 

“Young man, I’m old. Old people have things they be needin’ at night. Rituals. Just cause I’m goin’ to join you in your fancy castle doesn’t mean I’m not takin’ my night cream with me.” She shuffled off past him and back up the stairs leaving him standing with a grinning Svengil.

Loki chuckled, absolutely in love with the woman. “I should speak with her son, Hoyt, so no one worries when they find you gone.” And perhaps check on Cissy. Though not his favourite person, she was Lauren’s sister and as such, he did care what happened to her. 

“Lady Ellie will fret and putter for a while before we leave. You have time, Highness,” Svengil smiled. 

“Mm.” Loki nodded. “I will be back soon.” 

A wave of his hand opened a portal leading to the Annandale home.

***

Lauren rubbed one of Nev’ra’s eye ridges and took in the Ya’ka. Now that she’d had a better look at him, she thought he looked more like a giant lizard, or a wingless dragon than a dinosaur. Maybe something that was the combination of all three. He had four wide feet and ground-gripping claws like a tyrannosaur, but with the legs of a sprinting creature rather than such a big predator. 

The long thin body reminded her of iguanas or komodo dragons, muscles over ribs, sturdy and sleek, with a slightly arched spine leading down into a thick tail like a gator. But his head reminded her the most of a dragon. Wedge-shaped with yellow eyes, a toothy grin, and ridges on his brows and over his nostrils. The Ya’ka was the neatest thing she’d ever seen. 

Well, since she met Spike. 

A forked tongue licked her cheek and made her giggle. “Gosh, you’re just somethin’.” Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

A wuffling rumble - like a dragon - vibrated the scales on his throat. 

“Flatterer,” she snickered, rubbing under his chin. He thought she was neat too, the highly intelligent touch of the creature's mind, much like Titania's.

“Kil’jara?”

She glanced at C’stel, the man hovering. He was hesitant, unsure, confused. 

 _Good._ That was how she wanted him. She wasn’t so naive as to trust him implicitly and keeping him on his toes would allow her to figure out how truthful he was being. 

She felt it, like she’d felt with Absalon in the throne room, but after her mistake with Sigyn, Lauren wasn’t so quick to believe what her instincts were telling her with the Lycinian. He would have to prove himself to her and the others.

When she said, "the next time they met," she hadn't expected it only to be days later.

“What does Kil’jara mean?” she asked. 

“Great Lady, the one we follow. In basic, you would call her…” He frowned as if racking his brain for the word. Evidently, he didn’t find it, for he shook his head. “The one who owns me.”

Her heart jumped. “Owns you?” She didn't want to own anyone.

“Yes. Maybe.” He heaved a frustrated noise. “On Lycin, there are men.” He held his hand out at belt level. “Then there are mothers, sisters, mates.” He raised his hand, so it hovered at chest height. “Then, there is the Great Lady. She rules the tribe. The one above the others. The Kil’jara.” This time his hand rose above his head. 

A few things fell into place. If Lycinians were matriarchal, no wonder he deferred to her as he had, but would living as a man free of female control have changed him? Would this new hierarchy grate on him? And if women ruled, how did the men structure their pecking order?

“Mm,” she nodded, rubbing the scales between Nev’ra’s eyes. 

“How are you doing that?” he asked. “He doesn’t like people.”

Lauren ran her hands over the Ya’ka’s head and released him. “Kindness begets kindness,” she murmured, moving off to help Rickon with Spike. 

Rickon seemed to have a perpetual grin, often wicked, plastered to his lips. "You've got him right turned around," he murmured, glancing at C'stel. 

Lauren shrugged. "He's here for a reason. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Do you trust him?"

She glanced up at Bear, standing at her shoulder and gave Spike a pat before rising. Lauren headed back to the water, collecting skins as she went while the others prepared the emers and broke camp. 

Once away from the others and out of sight of C'stel, she sighed and sat slowly on Cerg's rock. "I don't know, Bear. I don't trust it."

"Him? Then why is he with us?" he huffed.

"No. It! This, this _thing_ inside me." She pounded a fist against her chest, causing Peaches to shift restlessly. "This truth speaker thing! How am I to trust what I feel when I was so wrong about Sigyn?" Frustrated tears burned her eyes, and Lauren shoved her palms against them. "Gah! How am I supposed to do any of this? I'm just a stupid girl!" 

"Lauren!" he gasped, his tone full of horror. "You're not stupid!"

"I feel stupid! I don't know what I'm doin'!" she sobbed, overwhelmed by it all.

He dropped like a stone to his knees and yanked her forward, gathering her in a tight hug. His hand ran down her back, soothing noises coming from his throat. "You are doing just fine, lady. Just fine. It's all going to be fine."

"That was a lot of fines, Bear!" she wailed, clinging to his armour.

"I know, but it's true."

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

He shook the gloves from his hands as he pulled back and then cupped her face. "You can."

"It's too hard." Without Loki, she felt lost. "I miss him so much!"

"I know, my lady. I know."

"What if I'm wrong about Ryder? What if he's another Sigyn? What if I get everyone killed this time? Bear, what the hell am I doin'?"

"Stop. Stop it!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Signy is the second greatest magic user on Asgard. If she wanted to keep things from you, a goddess barely budded, let alone blooming; she could have! She is not the rule, Lauren. She's the _exception_. You must trust yourself. If your heart, your abilities say the Lycinian is trustworthy, then believe it. He has no magic to speak of that would allow him to fool you. You do not have to trust him implicitly, but if he's meant to be here, so be it."

Her tears slowed to a trickle. "You don't like him."

"He brought you bound and captured to a camp full of cutthroats and thieves. That is unforgivable."

"He doesn't know who I am, Bear," she sighed. 

"And I don't feel compelled to tell him, either." He cupped her cheek, his smile soft. "You are doing just fine, my lady. Don't doubt yourself. It's all new and hard, I see that, but you are becoming a wondrous goddess."

"I feel like we've been away from home forever," she sighed, her head hanging. "I dreamed of him last night. It was so real; it was like I could touch him, smell him. I think it's made me homesick."

"That is understandable. This is a new and strange place. You were barely accustomed to Asgard. Being ripped away as we were cannot be easy for you. But you're not alone, Lauren."

"I know. Y'all are keepin' me from bein' scared outta my mind. I think the reality that I've been dumped into a fairytale is finally settin' in." She lifted a hand that shook and wiped her face.

"Will you be alright to continue today?"

There were double layers of concern in his eyes when he looked at her. He didn't want to push her if she needed time, but he didn't want Ket and his group to catch up either. 

She rose and cleaned her face, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's go."

"Katput."

Lauren snapped her head around to look and gave a shocked bark of laughter. On the far bank was a family of Braums. The bigger female waved. She waved back. 

"That… that can't be the same family group. We've come too far," Bear murmured.

"It's not," Lauren smiled. "They have three babies." All were splashing in the slow-moving water.

"But… she greeted you as if she knew you," he frowned.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "Like I told C'stel. Kindness begets kindness, but nothin' flies faster than gossip." Bear still looked confused. "What? You think animals don't talk to each other?" She giggled at his shocked face and went to fill the water skins.

Though she felt better after his assurances, she still wondered if she was making a mistake with C'stel. Her heart cried no, but her head was not so sentimental. 

Not anymore.

Years of betrayal by Marabeth had pounded that lesson home. Sigyn and her actions had slammed the door shut. 

If C'stel betrayed them, Lauren didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to close herself off, become hard and cold and cynical, but she was so damn tired of being everyone's doormat.

***

Eldric appeared suddenly at Bear's side and made him jump. "How you can still do that after all these years," he grumbled.

"You were lost in deep thought," Eldric murmured, watching with him as Lauren filled the water skins a few yards away. "I can smell her tears. They carry on the wind."

Bear sighed. "It was a momentary lapse of confidence. She will be alright."

"The flowers wilted with her sorrow. We all noticed."

"Mm." Of course they did. Nothing about that glade surprised him anymore. "Teach her something to make her smile. She worries too much. If she smiles when she returns, the others will relax."

"Hm." Eldric nodded and headed for Lauren while Bear turned and crunched through the gravel on his way back to the others, grumbling silently about half-elves and their tricky soundless feet.

They all looked at him when he returned, gloves in hand, but Bear paid them little mind. He strode directly up to C'stel, ignoring the Ya'ak when it hissed at him. Lauren would be upset if the creature bit anyone - which it was smart enough to know, so he didn't worry when he grabbed the Lycinian by his jacket and dragged him around.  

"You listen, and you listen well," Bear snarled. "She has been through enough to last two lifetimes. Her heart is soft and gentle. Break it, and you won't live to see her disappointment. Betray her, and you won't see the sword that takes your head. Our lady is kind and strong and brave, but she is easily broken. _Do not hurt her._ "

"I won't."

The simple answer appeased him more than any flowery prose ever could. The words were sincere, no excuses, and no hedging — just honesty. 

Bear released him and stepped back. “We will hold you to that.”

“Who is she to you?” C’stel asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Are you the husband?”

Bear barked a laugh. “I am not worthy of being that woman’s husband. He is far greater than me. We were charged with her protection, and that is what we are doing.”

“You failed.” 

“And yet we are still here,” Bear smirked. 

They had failed but failed so Lauren could succeed, so that the Norns could grant them a gift, and so Lauren could stretch her wings as a Goddess. To him, that was not failure but manipulation by the Norns for the greater good. 

“There are forces at work beyond your understanding, Ryder.” Bear made to walk away only for a hand to come down hard on his shoulder. 

“You love her.”

“We all love her.” There was no point in denying it. Lauren was impossible not to love.

A sneer curled his lip. “What does her mate think of that?”

Bear chuckled and pulled away. “Her mate is well used to men falling at her feet, but he holds her heart like the precious gift it is. She saved his life, his very soul. They are the love all others strive to find. You will never sway her from him. No one, not even a God, could earn what she has already given away.”

Godrick and Rickon snickered but said nothing.

“What is she to you?” 

The Lycinian was full of questions, but Bear couldn’t fault him for them. If he were the outside man, Bear would have questions too. “I love her as my lady, but I’m old enough to be her father. She’s like the daughter I never had, and I treat her as such when she needs me to.”

“And you?” C’stel asked the others. 

“Sister,” they answered, nearly as one. 

“She’s our lady. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do or give to keep her safe and make her happy,” Alain said, checking the feet of Lauren’s emer.

“Including your life?” 

Alain released the hoof and smirked at C’stel as he rose. “Yes, though she would not allow me to give it.”

Cerg chuckled and slung a pack over the hips of his mount. “You will get few complete answers from us, Lycinian. When you prove to us you are not here to make trouble; perhaps we will explain the glory that is our lady. For now, just be.”

C'stel slung his arm over the Ya'ka's neck. "The half-elf loves her as a man loves a woman."

Bear shook his head. "Eldric's feelings are his own. And even if he does, he knows nothing could ever come from it. She loves her husband. Nothing and no one will change that. He would never make her uncomfortable by making her aware of his feelings."

"You will make her unhappy with this talk. And she is already unhappy," Cerg murmured. "Her sorrow affects the plants. Whatever your interests, Ryder, you will not succeed in winning her heart. To try will only hurt her."

Bright laughter wafted from the waterway before Lauren and Eldric appeared. The half-elf was soaked but grinning, Lauren's hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry!" she giggled. "I'll fix it when I can breathe!" She broke down in great peels of laughter.

"It's alright, my lady. I can dry myself." He did so with little more than a wave of his hand. "It's my fault for getting in the way."

"I do have a habit of accidentally soakin' people!" she kept giggling. 

Bear glanced at his men and sighed with relief when each smiled and appeared to lighten with Lauren’s laughter. He turned back to C’stel and found the man watching her with curious contemplation before the Lycinian glanced his way and their gazes locked. The man gave a slow nod, and some of Bear’s trepidation settled. He still didn’t trust Ryder, but for the moment, they had an understanding. 

“We should get going,” Bear said loudly and moved to check his emer. 

Lauren paused to pet Spike, ruffling his ears and murmuring to him words too low for Bear to hear before accepting Eldric’s assistance into the saddle. She ran her hands down her emer’s neck soothingly when the creature snorted at the ya’ka. 

“It’s okay. Everyone’s friends here. We’re all gonna get along.” The way she said it and the look she passed over them all said she wasn’t just speaking to the animals.

Bear tilted his head, swung up on his emer, and led the way into the forest. 

***

Loki walked out on the front porch of the Annandale home and stumbled. The well of anguish from Lauren left him breathless. “Breathe,” he whispered, clutching at his chest, speaking to her as well as himself. 

Confusion, hopelessness, emotional pain writhed like a snake inside him. “Oh, my darling.” He closed his eyes, wishing he could be there to take her in his arms and hold her tight. To assure her, she would be alright. The self-doubt was like a beacon pulsing brightly inside him that Loki hated. Even now, after all she’d been through, done, seen, that she could still doubt herself angered him. Not at her, never her, but at the family who’d ingrained the self-doubt inside her. 

She was so incredibly unique and wonderful. When she returned to him, he would spend the rest of his life making her understand that fact. He would tell her every day. 

Eventually, her emotions slowed, settled, levelled out, and he could breathe again. The quiet affection said one of her guards was with her, and he thanked the Norns for the idea of them. They were the only thing keeping her safe and helping her through her ordeal. He vowed each would be honoured to the heights of Asgardian law when she returned. Their names would echo through history.

Loki straightened, took a few calming breaths, and entered the house without knocking. His magic was still rife in the walls, allowing him to know where each person was. Hoyt just happened to be in his office. 

He arrived in the doorway to find the man with his head in his hands and more alcohol in his system than was left in the bottle. “That will not solve your heartache.”

Hoyt lifted his head. “Loki?”

“Hm.” He crossed the room and sat in front of the desk. 

“Is Lauren with you?” 

“She is not.” He didn’t expound on her whereabouts, uncertain if Hoyt knew his middle child was missing. 

Ellie knew, but it was evident she and Hoyt did not speak often. He doubted the older woman had told her son about Lauren when he’d come to tell her about Marabeth. 

“For the best,” Hoyt murmured, pouring more whiskey into the glass. “Magnolia refuses to have a service. There will be nothin’ for Lauren to come for. Told Cissy the same. I can’t believe this. Just can’t.”

“The children are with me in Asgard.”

“Knew that. Shield people.” He saluted Loki with the glass and swallowed half before setting it down. "Heard about the dog. Damn shame. Damn shame."

Loki tilted his head. "You do realize Marabeth was mentally ill and what happened is a result of that. Her actions do not cast blame on anyone else."

"You live in a fantasy world if you believe that. Here, the gossips will rip our family to shreds."

"Why should you care what they say? They are not your friends nor your family. Those who are will stand by you, not turn on you. Remember that, and remember Marabeth, though troubled, was still your child. You cannot sweep her under the rug as if she did not exist." Loki rose to his feet. "I came to tell you Lady Ellie will be away for a time. Lauren needs her." Not the truth, but not a lie either.

"They're like two peas, those two. That doesn't surprise me. And she shouldn't be here. Magnolia…" Hoyt looked up at the ceiling. "She's not well, and you know how she gets with Lauren."

"I do. Be warned, Hoyt Annandale. Lauren is now the Princess of Asgard. Her mother's belittling will not be tolerated. Your wife needs help, more help than you can give her. Perhaps it's time to consider alternate forms of assistance."

Hoyt shoved to his feet. "Don't try and tell me how to deal with my family!"

"Your grief clouds your mind, but consider this. If Marabeth became this troubled and inherited the traits from your wife, what wouldn't Magnolia do?"

“Get out.” Hoyt pointed at the door. 

Loki nodded slowly. “My condolences.” He left through a portal. Hoyt was too drunk and too full of grief to listen, but perhaps when he was sober, the words would sink in and stick. 

His second stop was Priscilla’s recovery center, where he walked invisible into the building, looked over the shoulder of a nurse for her room number, and found his way there. 

She lay curled on her side away from the door. Loki paused, wondering if she were asleep, only to have her sniffle and wipe her cheek with her sleeve. 

“Priscilla?” he said softly, not wanting to alarm her. 

She jerked but didn’t rollover. “What?”

“It’s Loki.”

“I know.”

He refused to speak to her back and made his way around to crouch at the side of her bed. Her ravaged face, makeup-free and red with tears reminded him far too much of Lauren. “I’m sorry, Cissy, for your loss.”

She shrugged like it didn’t matter. “Marabeth was a bitch.”

“She was still your sister.” 

“Why are you here?” she frowned and sat up, appearing so very young. “How did you get in here?”

“As if these puny walls could stop me,” he huffed. “I wanted to check on you and assure you that the children are well. They are with me in Asgard.”

“Good.” She wiped her nose with her sweater. “Their parents were crappy. Lauren loves them.”

“She does, but so do you.” 

Cissy rolled her eyes. “Sure. Whatever.” Then she glanced at him. “How’d Lauren take the news?”

“As to be expected.” He would not burden her further by explaining Lauren was missing. 

“Guess she’s not the only crybaby anymore,” she sighed, her tone self-depricating and without malice toward her sister. 

He chuckled softly and sat in the chair beside her bed. “How are you faring?”

Again she shrugged, but it was with less attitude. “Better, I guess. I like the group sessions. No one knows me here, and I can talk about stuff freely.”

“That’s good. I’m proud of you, Priscilla.” And surprisingly, he was. She needed encouragement as it was unlikely she’d get any from home.

She snorted a scoff but shot him a look through her lashes. “You really do mean that?”

“I do. Lauren is exceptionally proud of you for taking your life in your own hands this way. I am in full agreement with her. The ability to see one’s faults and correct them is commendable.” 

A small smile curled her lips, and then she was off, talking about her treatment and how she’d made progress with her therapist. Shyly - an odd word to associate with Cissy - she admitted to enjoying therapy and had made friends with one of the nurses who listened when she just needed to talk. She was learning to let go of her anger and really did hope she could reconnect with Lauren when they had a chance. 

“I know she hopes for the same,” Loki assured her. 

An alarm beeped on her watch. “I have group, but I can go later if you wanna stay and talk more?” she offered. 

Loki shook his head. “I will not disrupt your schedule. I simply wished to assure my love that you are well, and let you know I have the children as well as your gran with me.”

“Gran, too?” she smiled her smug Cissy smile, the first he’d seen of her old self since his arrival. “Y’all are gonna make a girl jealous. Where’s my invite to Asgard?”

He rose and helped her to her feet. “My dear sister, when you are well and ready to leave this place, I shall personally bring you to Asgard.”

“Yes!” she giggled and surprised him with a hug. “I’m holdin’ you to that, Loki.”

“It is a promise,” he chuckled and patted her back.

She leaned back and looked up at him. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I said and did before-”

He shook his head. “It is done, Cissy. As with Lauren, we shall continue from here. Get well, find yourself. And just so you know,” he stepped away and waved a hand, opening a portal back to her gran’s, “no one knows I’m here, so you may not want to tell anyone of my visit.”

She laughed and shook her head. “God of Mischief indeed.”

Loki chuckled and closed the portal behind him. Buoyed by his visit with her, pleasantly surprised by her change in attitude and demeanour - a change that was heartfelt and true - Loki walked into Ellie’s home, stopped dead, and smiled slowly. “My, my. What a vision you are, Lady Ellie.”

Her grey dress was as fashion-forward as anything Lauren had ever worn, and her length of white and silver hair curled beautifully on her shoulders and down her back. 

“I may be old, Mr. Mischief, but I’m still an Annandale. I can turn a head when I’ve a want to.” 

“You certainly can. My darling lady, you will quite put the court on its ear.” Loki had not felt this excited for anything since before Lauren’s disappearance. 

“Get on with you,” she huffed, a blush on her cheeks.

Svengil’s grin was big and full and foolish, likely similar to how Loki’s had been, and he held a good-sized valise in his hands. “She’s ready, Prince Loki.”

“Humph, I suppose y’all will be expectin’ me to call you _prince_ now?” she teased, poking Loki in the chest. 

“Ah, my lovely Gran. I would be utterly beside myself if you did. I shall always be Loki to you,” he grinned. 

“Silver-tongued mischief-maker,” she giggled. 

Loki chuckled and flicked out his wrists, producing a fur-lined cape of dark blue he held out for her. “It is cold on Asgard. Lauren found it so when we arrived, as have the children, though they are so active, it is rare they slow down long enough to feel the chill.” 

She lightly fingered the material, pleasure on her face and in her eyes, then turned to allow him to drape it around her shoulders. "It's been some time since a man gave me somethin' so pretty."

Loki chuckled, already intent on spoiling her as much as she would allow. “Now.” He lifted her hair from the back. “Shall we have an adventure, Ellie dear?”

“I find my stomach is all atwitter with excitement,” she giggled.

He grinned at her and nodded for the boy to lead the way. Magic saw the house secured, and the garden set for a few days, then he looked up at the sky. “Heimdall, bring us home.”

Ellie watched the Bifröst open with awe written all over her face but squealed in surprise when Loki swept her from her feet. “Lord, have mercy! Warn a body before you go and do somethin’ like that, boy!” she gasped, clutching at the pearls around her neck. 

Loki laughed and walked into the windstorm after Svengil.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst

* * *

 

Sara stared in wonder at the horse in the stall. “He has too many legs,” she said, looking up at Odin. “Won’t he fall down?”

Odin chuckled and shook his head even as his steed snorted with laughter. “He certainly won’t. Sleipner is well used to his legs.”

Benny, standing on the back of Geri to see over the stall door, turned with a frown. “I only gots two, but sometimes they make me fall down.”

“You only _have_ two,” Odin corrected gently.

“That’s what I said,” Benny frowned. 

Sara giggled, her fingers stroking Sleipner’s muzzle. “Farfar is just teachin’ you proper grammar, so we don’t sound like heathens. Meemaw does the same.”

“What’s the big deal?” Benny grumbled. “He knew what I meant.”

Odin plucked the boy from the wolf’s back and raised him high. “My dear boy. Have you ever heard a king say “I gots two legs?’”

“Yes,” Benny giggled. 

“Who?” Odin huffed. 

“You!” the boy laughed, causing Odin to chuckle along with him. 

“Very funny. That was quite witty, young Ben. But, the point I am attempting to make is that when one is well-spoken, he or she causes the people around them to take notice. They will listen to what you have to say when you can articulate yourself well.”

“What’s arf-icu-late?” Sara asked. 

Odin cupped her chin. “Articulate. It means to speak well and to make sense.”

“But we don’t talk pretty like you and Loki and Thor,” she pouted. 

“It only takes practice. Your aunt is very well-spoken, and we find her accent charming. So if I correct you, my little darlings, I do so with the best of intentions.”

“Meemaw does it with a huffy voice,” Sara grumbled. Then she brightened when Sleipner leaned over the stall door and nuzzled her cheek. “Ooh, he’s so soft!”

Odin kept hearing bits and pieces of things, little anecdotes of their lives, and each one made him think they were far better served to be with Loki and Lauren here on Asgard rather than return to Midgard. Here they would be cherished, educated, and spoiled. 

They were his first grandchildren. He was entitled to spoil them.

“What say we take Sleipner and go for a ride?” A shimmer of magic washed over him, exchanging his robes for riding gear. “My wolves have grown fat and lazy and could use the exercise.” Both looked so affronted at his words, Odin chuckled. 

“Yes, please!” Sara giggled and clapped her hands.

Benny nodded eagerly, and Odin opened the stall door, shooing the wolves out of the way. Sleipner nudged Sara and walked carefully around her as she stared in awe at his hooves. 

"My gosh! He's just so big!" she squealed and hugged one of his many legs.

Odin set Benny down and turned to the saddle. Another flicker of magic had it situated comfortably on the stallion’s back. The bridle he took from the wall and went to his steed’s head. 

Sleipner, appearing enamoured of the two children, set his nose into the band without fuss, and Odin slipped it over his ears. The bridal had no bit; the horse needed no controlling. They’d been partners since Odin’s thousandth year, and though there were reins, they attached to the cheek bands and were more decorative than useful. Hung with golden bells, they jingled every time Sleipner moved.  

“Alright, my darlings.” He motioned the children closer, lifted Benny to the stallion’s back, then tucked Sara up behind him before leading Sleipner from the barn. Along the wall was a riser of stairs set up for just this occasion. He climbed them and stepped astride the giant stallion behind the children. He was not the young buck he used to be that could swing himself that long way into the sky.

“He’s so tall!” Sara giggled. “I never got to ride at home. The horses made me so itchy.”

“Then, we will have to find you a horse of your own, Sara.”

She whipped her head around. “Really?”

“Of course.” 

Her smile was blinding. “Oh, thank you, Farfar!” She twisted and hugged his arm. 

“Mm.” The darling girl. Frigga would be over the moons for them. “Now, where shall we ride? The hills or through the city?”

“Both!” they shouted. 

Odin laughed. “Well, let us get the energy out.” He wrapped his arm around the children, turned Sleipner toward the forest and trees, and gave him his head. “Run, my friend!”

The stallion reared and bellowed a challenge that caused the children to scream in delight before Sleipner raced out of the stable yard.

***

“Oh, my stars. Aren’t you a big fellow?” Ellie said the moment Loki exited the Bifröst, her attention caught by Heimdall. 

Loki chuckled, the magic he’d used to protect her on the journey fading away. He had no desire to stress her heart with the trip, and though the herbs he’d slipped into her tea had bolstered her nicely, he used magic to protect her as best he could from the journey, so she did not faint or upset her stomach on arrival.

“It is an honour to meet you, Lady Ellie,” Heimdall smiled, bowing to the woman. 

“Y’all are so fancy,” she muttered as Loki set her on her feet. She straightened her skirt and the cloak around her shoulders before executing a curtsey as elegant as any Lauren could produce. “Makin’ me pull out my debutant manners,” she giggled. 

“You’re adorable, Ellie dear,” Loki chuckled and offered his elbow. 

She took it, her eyes alight with awe when she looked around the observatory. “My, my. What a wonder.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Svengil snickered. 

“Ah, that’s true,” Lok smiled and turned her back to the opening into space. “Heimdall, would you show her Yggdrasil.”

The large Guardian nodded, a wave of his hand setting the tree glowing amongst the cosmos. Another laid the shining lights of thousands of worlds. 

“Oh… oh, my,” she whispered, her eyes enormous. “And… and our Lu is out there?”

“She is, but do not be afraid. Our Lu is helping us find her.” Loki reached out and drew the tree toward them. “Do you see here? This small area of cosmic dust? The shape that has formed?”

Ellie squinted but nodded. “Looks like a flower.”

“It is. A flower Lauren created. We don’t know what it is the Norns want her to learn, but her magic is,” he shook his head, “oh, Ellie, her magic is so beautiful.”

“My Lu did that?” she whispered, reaching out as if to touch the image. 

“She’s done so much more.” Loki drew her away, nodding his thanks to Heimdall, who tilted his and went back to staring into space, searching for their lost princess. “Come along, Svengil.”

“Yes, my prince.”

Loki led Ellie out on the Bifröst, and she gasped. “Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Will you look at that!”

Loud laughter echoed from within the observatory, Svengil snickered, and Loki chuckled. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

“Loki, peach, that’s like Dorothy findin’ Oz. I’ve never seen anythin’ so… so wonderful.” 

He patted the hand on his arm. “I’m glad you like it, darling.”

“This is some fairytale life you live, Mr. Mischief,” she teased. 

Loki grinned and flicked a wrist to open a portal. “So people keep telling me.” He led her through it into Lauren’s garden, where the sun was warm, almost as if summer lived in the glade. 

“Oh… oh, my.” Tears shimmered on her lashes. “This is Lu’s garden?”

“Yes. Her summer garden,” he murmured. “She created this before she left. She danced and sang it into existence.” Loki reached out to touch the head of a giant pink rose. “I’ve been keeping an eye on it for her.”

“She always had an eye for gardenin’. Lu just has a way with colours and a voice like an angel.” Ellie made her way toward the closest flower bed. “Her sisters could play a pretty tune, but Lauren,” she shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips, “she could sing the birds from the trees when she had a want to, but I would never have guessed she had _this_ inside her.”

“You get your magic from Odin, descended from the Clan of the Raven as you are. With her being my Ástvinur and the Norns Goddess, and her magic coming from my father, it’s understandable she’d be _more_ than people expected.” He almost wished Marabeth would be around to see the sister she despised become something so very, very special, but then his children would still be with that terrible woman.

Speaking of, he wondered where Sara and Benny had gotten off to and hoped Odin would keep their humanity in mind. 

“The tree my father created for Frigga is here.” Loki motioned to it in the center of the garden and caught Svengil hovering near the path. This wasn’t a place where people were allowed to visit, and his swiftly darting eyes were taking it all in. “Lauren loved it here. It’s where she met Peaches, her first familiar.”

“Familiar? Like a witch?” Ellie asked. 

“No, no. Not a witch,” he huffed. “She presented as an Earth Mother. Animal familiars come with the title.”

Svengil inhaled sharply, but the boy kept his thoughts to himself. 

“What’s that mean?” Ellie peered down into the water around the tree, then sat and smiled with delight at the voktere.

“She is very tied to nature. The animals love her. The flowers bloom in her wake. She has a natural propensity for elemental magic. But, then she made the cosmic tree of Yggdrasil blossom. Now,” he shot Svengil a look that warned him to remain silent, “we believe she is a Goddess of Creation.”

“Really?” Svengil gasped, sitting in the grass, his face stunned.

“Mh, I take it from his reaction, that’s somethin’ special?” 

Loki tilted his head and reached down to draw one of the voktere from the water. He brought the emerald green creature up and set it in Ellie’s hand. “It is. A Goddess of Creation placed Asgard in the stars. Jord was a most powerful woman.”

“And my Lu is gonna be another of these people?” She tickled the voketer’s chin. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Loki blinked. “We don’t know yet.”

Ellie nodded slowly, her fingers gentle on the voktere. “People like that, they’re special for a reason.” She slowly lowered the creature back to the water before looking up at Loki. “Historically, women like that on Earth… they don’t end well.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Ellie.” 

She held up her wet hand. “Joan of Arc was burned as a heretic. Others, too, tasked with greatness have suffered so… so much. I don’t want that for Lauren. She’s struggled enough.”

Loki took her hands in his. “Ellie, you have my word; no matter what comes, I will stand at her side. I will be with her every step of the way. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect Lauren. Nothing I wouldn’t give.” He brought her hands to his chest and held them against his heart. “And she is not just any woman of Midgard. She is a Goddess of Asgard. She has the backing of all the magic of the nine realms at her disposal. And Jord, though tasked with creating Asgard and sharing her magic with the rest of our realm, did not have a martyr's life. She lived a long, full one.”

“Really?” she whispered. 

“Yes, and Lauren will too. She will be so beloved, my dear Ellie. You have nothing to worry about.” Odin’s beard, he hoped she had nothing to worry about. “Do you know, I can feel her here?” He squeezed her hands against his chest. “Her heart lives in my heart. I know her excitement, her joy, her sorrow. She is alright, love. She’s on an adventure, and that is how I must think of it because if I think of her as being lost…” He closed his eyes against the pain.

“Oh, mischief,” Ellie sighed, her hands lifting to his face. “My poor boy.”

He found himself enveloped in a hug that he returned without hesitation. “I miss her.” 

“I know you do, peaches.” She gently stroked his hair and patted his back. “You’ll find her. I have faith in you.”

He chuckled softly. “I’m beginning to think she will find me. But for now, I have many duties and tasks to oversee. The academy needs my attention, Thor has asked for my assistance with a court matter, my young protege will be arriving today, the woman who caused my Lauren to disappear is being interrogated for treason, and now the children.” 

“You’re spreadin’ yourself too thin, Loki. No wonder you need me.” She patted his hair and set him back. “You tell Gran what she can do to help?”

He made to say having her there was enough when a high pitched shriek of excitement had him looking up to find Sleipner racing through the sky, two wolves trailing him at a lope. 

“Freya’s tits!” he shouted, shooting to his feet. “What is he thinking? Father!” he bellowed, causing Sleipner’s ear to turn his way. “Get down from there!”

Ellie chuckled, her hand over her mouth when horse and riders descended. Sleipner landed to dance on his four front feet, and Loki marched forward, reaching for the bridal. 

"I thought you said you'd be careful with them?" he growled at his father.

"I am careful. They were perfectly safe!" Odin huffed. 

"Oh, Loki! It was so fun!" Sara laughed, reaching out to him while Benny hugged Sleipner's neck.

He helped her down but held her close, his heart rate finally slowing. "Your Farfar shaved a few years off my life just now, darling." He clutched her to him and kissed her brow. "But you had fun, did you?"

"So much fun! Farfar Odin took us up to the mountains, and we ran with some deer in the forest. Then he showed us the city and Loki!" Her hands came up to frame his face. "Y'all have a _toy store_ ! Can we go? _Please_?"

"Please!" Benny giggled. 

"As soon as I have a free moment. I would very much like to accompany you, your first visit." He shot his father a warning look. Loki would not lose the opportunity nor hand it to someone else to take them and see their awe at the magical shop.

Odin tilted his head, a smirk on his lips. 

Loki could tell the children had increased his father's joy tenfold. He had not seen Odin so relaxed and happy since before Frigga's death. In truth, he and Thor had both wondered how long it would be until they lost him to an Odin Sleep he never woke from. Now, Loki thought his father was looking much sprier. 

"Father, you remember Lady Ellie?" Loki nodded to the woman still seated beneath the Fortryllende tree.

"Lady Ellie." Odin tilted his head. "It is good to see the rumours of your frail health have been exaggerated."

"Gran!" Sara and Benny shouted. 

Loki lowered Sara to the ground, allowing her to skip off and hug her great grandmother as Ellie made her way closer. 

"My little June bug. How you likin' this fancy city?" Ellie asked, stroking her hair. 

"Gran, it's so wonderful! And Loki has doctors who fixed my itchies!"

"Does he now?" Gran smiled. "Well, won't that be a blessin' not to have the sniffles every time you play with a kitten."

"Aunt Lu has a kitten!" Benny giggled as Loki lifted him down.

"I'm not at all surprised," Ellie laughed, finally striding up to Sleipner's shoulder. "All-father. You have a very persuasive son. A tricky one at that to get me out of bed and all the way to Asgard."

"He's a talent for getting people to do things his way," Odin smiled, dismounting.

Loki rolled his eyes. "If I did," he huffed, setting Benny down and keeping an eye on them when the children ran off to see the garden and chase his father's wolves, "you would not be flying through the air with my children."

"Bah!" Odin huffed. "They were fine and had fun. I will be seeing about finding Sara and Benny each a mount. Sara wants one."

"She already has you wrapped around her finger," Ellie snickered.

"I am allowed to spoil my first grandchildren," Odin said, puffing up his chest.

"Of course you are! Lord knows them babies haven't had near enough love until now. And if the rest of your stock is anythin' like this fine big boy," she cooed at Sleipner, rubbing just beneath his chin to the stallion's delight, "they'll be fine ponies indeed."

"Were you a horsewoman, Lady Ellie?" Loki asked.

"Who do you think first put Lauren on a horse? I taught that girl to ride until she got further along than the basics. Then Teddy had her up on them hunters and jumpers, but I sat a pretty seat in my younger days."

Loki arched a brow. "Well, I just so happen to know a small group of students desperately missing their instructor if you've a want to take up teaching again."

She eyed him closely before returning to stroking Sleipner's muzzle. "Mm, we'll see. You keep feedin' me that tea of your mama's that has me feelin' all of fifty again, I may just take you up on that."

"I haven't the foggiest what you mean, darling," he grinned.

"Mm-hmm. Mischief."

Odin laughed. "There is no hope of anything else from that one. Loki has always been my mischief-maker. And when he'd find himself in trouble, he used that silver tongue of his to see himself out of it."

"Or convince Mother Thor had caused the trouble to begin with," Loki smirked. "I hate to cut this short, but I really must speak with Thor before I'm called to the school. Lady Ellie, I'll show you to your room. It will be across the hall from my own, so you may come and go as you please. The children's room attaches to mine, and Svengil will be housed adjacent so he can assist you while here."

She waved him off. "Loki, you stop with your fussin'. You're a busy man. Svengil and I can muddle through."

Odin held out the reins to his mount. "I will see her settled, my son if you will return Sleipner to the barn."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate it." Loki leaned down and kissed Ellie's cheek. "Stay out of trouble, Ellie dear. I know how you like to cause it."

"Get away with you," she huffed and flapped her hands at him.

Loki pulled away, laughing and turned toward the children. "Come, darlings." They raced over, and he knelt to hug them both. "I will be most busy, but I will return to have lunch with you, alright? Farfar Odin and Gran will see you back to the palace, and you both remember Svengil, yes?" They nodded. "Good. You have fun." He kissed both of them and rose to narrow his eyes at his father. "Safe fun."

"And he calls me a worrisome old woman," Odin snickered.

"It is the way of good fathers to worry for their little ones," Gran murmured, the spark of her magic gleaming. "But, you would now that already, Odin."

"Yes," he said softly, an indulgent, memory-filled smile on his lips when he stared at Loki. "Yes, I would."

Loki swung himself the high distance onto Sleipner's back. "Behave, both of you," he warned, wondering just what trouble the two could get into unsupervised. Then he turned Sleipner around and sent him forward through a portal that would take them the short way to the barn.

When Dagny met him on the other side, prepared to take the stallion back to his stall for grooming and spoiling, Loki slid from his back and dropped to the ground. 

"My father will be back to choose mounts for the children. If you could mark a selection would be good. He may ignore you, he may not, but I'm offering you the chance to impress him. Do so, and he may just make you stablemaster, Dagny. I already know you're Lauren's choice."

Her jaw unhinged and fell open. "Yes, of course! Thank you, Prince Loki!"

"I am only creating an opportunity. Success or failure is yours. I trust you'll succeed." He gave her a nod and went in search of Thor.

***

Thor was bent over his desk, going through different requests and reports regarding the realm when a knock came at the open door. He looked up and smiled. “Sif, darling.”

She came through the room as she always did, long strides and head held high, but this time there was a glimmer of something in her eyes. “My king.”

Something about how she said those words tightened his groin, then he had a look at what she was wearing. He rarely saw her without armour during the day, but she looked very much a lady of the court today, and he wondered if Madame Lanche had sent her another gown. This day dress was off white, heavily embroidered in silver and red threads, and came with a sheer shawl also well-worked in strands of silver and red. A modest neckline and ground skimming hem had her appearing a regal queen while the soft curling waves of dark hair lingering on her shoulders set her apart as a young, stunning woman. 

The dragonfire pendant hung around her neck, showing her pleasure in it, and Sif’s two maids followed at her heels in the same manner as his mother's attendants used to follow her. 

Thor was struck dumb. She would be a most regal queen.

He rounded this desk and met her in the middle of the room, where he took her hand and bent to it, kissing her knuckles. “You look wonderful, my love. Madame Lanche has been busy.”

Sif blushed, her eyes shyly downcast. “This… this was a gift from your mother. I've never dared to wear it.”

Of course, Frigga would gift her such an exquisite gown. “It suits you, as she knew it would.”

“May I have a moment of your time?” she asked. 

Thor glanced at his attendants and then hers and jerked his chin toward the hall. The half dozen people left quickly and shut the door behind them.  

Sif’s shawl fell from her shoulders before she launched herself at him. Thor stumbled a step, caught himself, and moaned when her mouth sealed to his. Her tongue found its way between his teeth, and Thor deftly massaged it as he dragged her into his body and curled over her.  

He turned and sat, jerking her into his lap before laying her back on the sofa and crushing her beneath him. She whimpered softly when his hand came up to squeeze her breast through her dress, and Thor pulled away from her lips to place tender kisses beneath her ear and down her throat. 

The scratch of her nails over his scalp and the scent of her made him groan against her skin. “Sif, what has brought this on?”

“I’ve been distracted all day thinking about last night and this morning,” she sighed, stroking his hair. “Your touch, how you smell. I nearly walked into one of the rivers in the garden this morning. If not for my maids, I would have thoroughly embarrassed myself.” 

He lifted his head to smile down at her. “Is that why you’re here?”

She bit her lip but nodded, then cupped his face. “I wanted to see you. Touch you. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Sif,” he sighed, thoroughly in love with her. “You are so lovely. Inside and out.”

She stared up at him, her teeth back in her lip, nerves in her eyes before blurting, “My maids know!”

He frowned. “They know what, darling?”

“That I’m not sleeping in my room,” she whispered. “They were waiting for me when I returned this morning.”

“And were they inappropriate with you? Did they say something?” Asgardians had no qualms about shared pleasure, but Sif was not so free with her affections, and this was well known.

She shook her head. “They were… sweet about it. I told them I just wished for your company, that we aren’t, haven’t, I’m not…”

She was so befuddled; Thor kissed her. “Would you like me to speak with them? I can see they stay quiet until we finish our courtship.”

“They already promised, and I believe them. I’m just very… confused by what I want. Today has been most vexing,” she huffed. 

Thor chuckled and sat them up, turning so her legs hooked over his lap. “Tell me. I will help you sort through your feelings.”

She sighed. “You make me feel so… so everything, but I can’t seem to… let go. We get to a point like last night or this morning where I feel amazing, but then there is a voice that denies what we’re doing, and it’s as if I’m suddenly as frigid as people have named me.”

This morning, Thor had rolled her beneath him and thoroughly enjoyed her new rule about _more_ touching. He was swiftly becoming addicted to the flavour of her skin in his mouth, the way her nipples budded hard beneath his tongue, and the scent of her arousal no longer hidden from him by her skirts. He'd had his hand on her thigh halfway to his goal when she'd called a halt to their activities. 

“Who says such a thing?” he growled. 

“Thor!” she huffed. “That’s not important!”

He rolled his eyes, for it was important to him. "Sif, beloved, you are not in anyway frigid. You are a wonderful, pure, and _shy_ maiden. That our advances in pleasure often overwhelm you is not something to be ashamed of. If you were _frigid_ ," he growled the hated word, "you would not have come in here and ravaged me, woman."

"Ravaged?" she smirked.

"Well, my mouth at any rate," he chuckled. "I am in no way upset by our pace, my darling. Your tentative steps into pleasure with me are wonderful, and I cherish each one." Catching her by the nape, Thor pulled her closer and brushed his lips slowly over hers. "You're a splendid kisser. I love how your mouth moulds to mine. How your plump flesh gives beneath my caress."

She hummed what could almost be a groan. "I want to say 'heard it,' but it sounds so good, Thor."

"Perhaps I have said the words before, but none compare to you, sweet Sif." He pulled her further into his lap, his heart pounding. "I ache for you, Sif. Only you." He took her hand and brought it to bear against his cock, hard and throbbing in his pants. "Only you put me in this state without my permission. I can't control the way I respond to you."

"Thor." She melted against him, her fingers light but curious as they traced his shape, her nerves making her fingers quiver.

"I would die to feel your flesh on my flesh, my love. As you desire my touch, I desire yours." He used her hair to tilt her head and lightly rake his teeth down her neck.

Sif whimpered, her fingers tightening on his length. 

"We will come together in your time and when you're ready. I think, my love, your reluctance comes more from how you were raised than any physical resistance. Your parents were wed before ever consummating their relationship, were they not? Was that not part of their beliefs?"

Though of Asgard, Sif was from a clan far to the north where marriage and pleasures of the flesh were considered a sacred bond between a husband and wife. They were by no means prudish, he knew for a fact Sif's parents loved deeply and thoroughly, but they were not the free love people of his court.

She nodded and again set her teeth in her lip. "But.."

"But?"

Her lashes fluttered, shuttering her eyes. "I don't want to marry without Lauren here, but I don't want to wait forever if it's months before we find her."

She was just so precious; Thor had to cup her chin and kiss her pouty lower lip. "You worry for nothing, darling. I do not think it's the wedding you wait for. I think it's the commitment. When I present you with the answer to your challenge, we will reevaluate."

She nodded slowly. "Perhaps you're right," she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I seem to have rather poor timing." 

Thor looked up to smile at his brother. "Or it is excellent as you manage to miss the most important parts of our conversation." Sif made to move away only for Thor to tighten his hold. 

Loki bent to retrieve the shawl that had fallen to the ground. "My darling Sif, you look wonderful. That is a fetching dress."

She shoved at him until Thor let her go with an exasperated sigh, and Sif rose to her feet, her hands out. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki returned the shawl to her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Utterly magnificent. Now, I do believe Mother had this made for you. I'm pleased to see you finally wearing it."

She blushed with his praise. "I was feeling… fancy today."

"You look like the high lady of Thor's court, my dear, and as much as I hate to spoil the mood," Loki turned toward him, "we have rats to discuss."

Thor arched a brow. "Rats? More than one?"

"Last night, after settling the children, I collected a pack." 

Thor rose to his feet, anger sending thunder rolling in the distance. "Who?"

"Maurits, Pagel, and Barluk. Vincent and Jacks of that ridiculous salon, and Jasper Leifson who vetted the cargo of the Jal."

Thor's mouth fell open. "Barluk? And Maurits?" He turned away, hands clenching. "Three of my council?" He spun back to face his brother. "Three!"

Loki nodded. "Pagel supplied the weapons, Barluk the ships. Maurits is the embezzler but has made the trail lead to Aslin. Vincent," Loki's teeth ground together, and his eyes flashed gold, "spoke disparagingly against my Ástvinur."

"And he still lives?" Sif growled. 

"For the moment. But it was Jacks who concerns me. He spoke the speech of a zealot. Let the realms rule themselves. What good are Gods? The people should rule their own worlds."

Thor inhaled sharply. "Is he mad? Does he not remember what happened to the realms when the Bifröst was destroyed? The worlds were overrun!" 

Loki flinched. "The darkness was strong in me at that time."

"Enough." Thor waved off his apology. "We will not speak words of regret. This concerns me greatly. If the others of the salon are spouting the same garbage, we must know!"

"I think I have a way to find out what we need to know. This morning I returned to Midgard, collected Ellie and Svengil and returned."

"Gran?" Thor grinned. He'd met her only once, but the woman was incredible and clearly where Lauren's gracious nature was learned. "Sif, darling, you will adore Lady Ellie. She's Lauren's grandmother."

Sif brightened. "Lauren has spoken so fondly of her."

"She's quite something," Loki chuckled. "There is… disquiet surrounding the Annandales. What happened with Marabeth has caused conflict in the family. There will be no service for her and her husband. Ellie did not take the news well. She was in poor health when I arrived, but after showing her last night, and bringing her here, she is much improved."

"Mm," Thor nodded. "That is good. She is always welcome."

"I thought perhaps allowing Ellie and Svengil to visit the Salon would allow us to see if the unrest is mutual."

Sif shook her head. "That won't work. They wouldn't say anything incriminating in front of her, but if you speak with Theodore, you might gain an honest answer. Lauren liked him and stood up for him when Vincent made fun of him. He is a good man from what I've seen."

"Even good men can be led to do bad things," Thor huffed. "What was Barluk thinking?"

Loki shrugged. "I've yet to discover that, but they were insistent that for the good of Asgard, the Zendally must have access to the mines. That it was a matter of life or death."

Thor frowned, not liking how this sounded. "I think, brother, we need to speak with Barluk. Sif, darling, I'd like you to speak with Theodore."

"Me?" she gasped. 

He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Yes, my queen. I believe if you approach him, remind him of Lauren's favour; he will tell you what you wish to know."

"And if he doesn't," Loki smiled in a manner most cold, "inform him, his conversation with me will not be nearly so pleasant."

She blinked twice, her face a little pale before swallowing thickly. "I will ask Hogan to join me."

"A good choice," Thor agreed. "I have complete faith in you." He placed a kiss on her cheek and was about to add encouragement when someone pounded on the door. He arched a brow, well able to hear the commotion beyond it.

Loki flicked his fingers and sent it sailing open to the loud voice of Lord Ulrik, his steward.

"My lady! The King is speaking privately with Lady Sif! You cannot just _bang_ on the door!"

Natasha bared all her teeth in a smile that had Ulrick protecting his throat. "And I have a request that can't wait." 

"Natalia, stop terrorizing my steward," Thor said, fighting to keep a smile off his face. "Ulrik, it's fine."

Natasha slipped past the steward, followed by Maria and Fandral, who shut the door firmly in Ulrick's face.

"Stuffy little toad," the blond grinned.

"Fandral," Thor sighed.

"We've been out there ten minutes," Maria muttered. "Stuffy toad is the least of what I'd call him."

"Loki. Sif." Natasha grinned and tilted her head. "That is quite the dress."

"Queen Frigga gave it to me," Sif smiled shyly.

"It suits you," Natasha nodded. 

Thor could have kissed her - he wouldn't - but she boosted Sif's confidence dramatically with her simple praise and appreciative smile. "What news?" he asked instead.

"I need access to your spiffy underground pools."

He blinked at the redhead. "Forgive me, but I don't understand."

She looked from him to Loki. "The Pools of Neth. I have a hunch about Sigyn and her magic."

Loki stiffened. "Natasha?"

"Is there another entrance to the cave and the pools than the one in the palace?"

The frown on Loki's face was growing. "I was led to believe no."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

"No. No, I'm not. What are you getting at?"

It was Fandral who asked, "Do you remember when Sigyn went to the Norns to discover why she wasn't a Goddess?"

"Yes. She was incised. I've never seen her so angry, but she refused to reveal what the Norns said." Loki's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Natasha stepped forward and placed her hand on Loki's arm. "If Sigyn found a backdoor into those caves, could she have stolen her magic and her longevity from the pools?"

Loki paled and stepped back, turned away, and scrubbed his hand over his mouth before slowly nodding. "Hypothetically? It's possible."

"We need to discover if there is a back way in. She mentions the pools too often for it not to mean something."

Thor could only stare at Natasha in shock. "I think as we are all gathered, we should have an impromptu team meeting. Loki discovered more traitors last night. Perhaps as a group, we can piece the rest of this together."

"Yes, I agree," Loki murmured. "A few of the things happening in magic school are beginning to fall into place."

"Sigyn's files, too," Fandral agreed.

Loki waved a hand, and Thor almost laughed when a conference table and chairs appeared. 

"Let us begin." Another wave of magic had everything they knew - or as much as Loki knew - floating like Stark's files above the table.

"From your lips to the Norns ears," Maria murmured.

"How very Asgardian of you, Maria," Thor chuckled. 

"Heimdall's rubbing off on me," she smirked then shot Natasha a glare when the redhead opened her mouth. "Don't say it."

Natasha didn't say anything when her deviant smile said it all.

He couldn't help himself. Thor tilted back his head and roared with laughter.

 ******  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: haha... sorry

* * *

 

Natasha, Fandral, and Maria made their way down the stone stairs into the underground pools of Neth. After their discussion with Thor, Loki, and Sif, it became vital to know what Sigyn knew that they didn't. As she'd been so secretive regarding the water in her files, Nat knew there was no point in asking any questions. The woman would tell them nothing. Instead, they were going to need to do the grunt work and figure it out themselves. 

She walked out beside Fandral. "Wow. Impressive."

"They are that. I've only been here a handful of times," he murmured, waiting as Maria joined them. "This one," he pointed to the nearest, "is for healing the body. We have all had cause to use it at some point in the past. While that one," he pointed across the cavern where mist coiled above the warm pool, "renews the magic. For someone like myself or Hogun, it requires only a swift plunge to refill the reserves that allow our longevity, while Loki or Thor - active magic users - could last much longer."

"And us?" Maria asked.

Fandral shrugged. "It's like Loki said, Repeated exposure could cause magic to developed where there was none, but I think he's likely closer in his second assumption. If Sigyn had magic, to begin with, but a lower level, and somehow found her way here and repeatedly exposed herself to the pool, she could certainly have increased her capacity for life and magic."

"Now, we just have to figure out how." Natasha headed up the path between the pools.

Overhead, lights sparkled and danced in the rock face, and fragrant steam from the water enticed one to have a soak, then she was past them, striding for the back of the cavern. Here, candles didn't reach, and she paused at the edge of the shadows for Fandral, who pulled a small orb from his pocket and shook it. Bright white light glowed and banished the shadows.

From where they stood, the cavern was vast, but it also looked like a dead end. 

"Looks solid," Maria murmured.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Natasha frowned at the wall as she reached for the light, but instead of taking it from Fandral, she curled her fingers around his wrist and barely contained her smile when his pulse jumped. She drew his hand toward her and hummed softly. “There. What’s that?”

Maria crossed the distance and ran her hands down the rock. “Nope. Not here.”

Nat stepped into Fandral, lifting his hand and adjusting the shadows. Again his pulse jumped, and his free hand found her waist. “And there?” A dark shadow like a slice in the stone, an angry tear, appeared to absorb the light. 

As Maria made her way over, Fandral shifted into Natasha’s back and whispered against her ear, “What are you playing at, little spider?” 

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Maybe I’m closing the web?”

“Am I a fly?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer but brushed her thumb over his wrist, then pressed down on his rapidly beating pulse. She'd made her decision, now came the fun part. 

But his hand skimmed her waist and pressed firmly against her stomach, drawing her back into him. “Is the web closing, little spider, or have I finally worn you down with my chase?”

Teeth skimmed her ear and gently bit down, causing Natasha to inhale sharply, but the odd look on Maria’s face had her sliding out of his grip. “Maria?”

“That’s… ingenious.” She leaned against the wall, took a step, and disappeared. 

“Odin’s one eye!” Fandral barked. 

Natasha trotted closer and found the overlap. It was nearly impossible to see without the assistance of Fandral’s bright light and with the way the rock blended one into the other. 

Maria was standing in the darkness, a smug smirk on her face. “I saw that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You saw nothing.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

The light brightened around them when Fandral appeared at Natasha’s back. “I didn’t dare believe it.” He raised his hand, allowing the light to follow the winding crack as it led onward. "Well, ladies? Shall we see where it goes?"

Natasha was already striding forward with Maria.

***

A nervous Sif brushed down the pleats of her skirt as her two maids fussed with tea. Hogun stood stoically at her shoulder in the private meeting room off Thor's office. 

Comfortable chairs and couches sat before a cheerily burning fire. As she wasn't yet Thor's queen, she couldn't in good conscious use the rooms designated for that position even though he'd offered them to her. Instead, she'd asked to use his and called for Hogan while a page went in search of Sir Theodore.

"Hogun, you could sit," Sif murmured. "You're making me nervous."

He patted her shoulder. "You act in accordance with our king's wishes as his intended bride. I am honoured you chose me to stand as your counsel and protection." 

She bristled. 

"Though you do not require it," he chuckled. "You are radiant in your happiness, Lady Sif. Allow me to enjoy my moment."

She flashed a quick smile before plucking at her gown. "I am so nervous."

"You will do fine. You have interrogated people in Thor's name before."

"Yes, but never over tea and in a dress," she huffed.

"I find this gives you an added edge."

She frowned at him. "Explain?"

A grin curled his lips. "One is so used to seeing the warrior Lady Sif, to come face to face with Queen Sif is a trifle intimidating."

"Hush, Hogun," she huffed.

"I speak the truth. You appear as Frigga today."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Frigga would be impressed."

Sif's twisted her fingers together. "I wish she were here. I have so many questions."

Hogun's grip tightened. "You have all you need. Frigga has trained you well."

"What?" Sif gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Do you honestly believe all those times she requested you join her at dinner, or tea, or invited you to her salon were a coincidence? Or she simply wanted your company?" He tsked at her. "She showed favour to her favourite and gently groomed you to take her place. I think Frigga knew more than she let on."

Sif could only stare at him in slowly dawning realization. He was right, so right, and she hadn't even been the wiser. 

"And they call Loki the God of Mischief," she murmured.

"He comes by it naturally," Hogun snickered. 

The quiet clearing of a throat had Sif turning to smile at Theodore. He looked more nervous than she did. For some reason, that made her feel less anxious. 

"My lady? You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, please. Come have a seat." She didn't rise but motioned to the chair set adjacent to hers and nodded to her maids to pour the tea.

"You are a radiant addition to the court today, Lady Sif," he said with a small smile and glance at Hogun. "With what may I help you?"

She'd always thought he had a pleasant voice, deep and melodious. He reminded her of Heimdall in that regard. It also helped that he had forgone the use of sparkly codpiece from almost the moment Lauren had called them on their foolishness. 

"I have a few questions, Theodore. Important ones. Ones that require honest answers."

He sat up straighter. "Of course, my lady. I will do my best to provide them."

She supposed, at this venture, Frigga would have found a way to ask the questions subtly, but Sif was never great at subterfuge. Instead, she spoke from the heart as she usually did.

"Lauren thinks quite highly of you." He looked surprised. "If she in her capacity for Truth can see something to admire, I would hope when I ask these difficult things of you; you will do me the courtesy of answering them truthfully and without restraint."

"Of… of course!" he nodded, obviously surprised.

She gave a small tilt of her head. "Jacks and Vincent are currently under arrest and incarcerated beneath the palace." He gasped, but otherwise showed no knowledge that he was aware of this news beforehand, nor nerves that he knew why. "The two are embroiled in a plot against Asgard, the throne, and the business with Laris. While being detained, Vincent spoke defamatory words against Lauren while Jacks cried out for revolution. I need to know, Theodore, if these treasonous thoughts are what the Salon of Thought and Beauty are truly about. Do you preach revolt to those who attend?"

Shock then anger filled his face. "We do not!"

"Then Jacks and Vincent are alone in this?"

He shot a glance at Hogun, his mouth open but voice silent before guilt flooded his face. “They were drunk ramblings. I never suspected anyone was taking them seriously.”

“Taking what seriously?” she asked. 

Theodore sighed and slumped forward over his knees. “It was a little over a year ago. There was much unrest when it came to Loki and what Odin was doing. Why he was sent to Midgard, how he could be forgiven, what was Odin thinking? Then he puts Thor on the throne and steps down, causing more unrest with the transition. It put people on their heels.”

“Change often does that,” Hogun murmured. 

“We were discussing it, as we usually do, wondering at the turn of events when Jacks made the statement that perhaps it was time Asgard was ruled by a council of lords instead of kings. It was just talking, nothing more than the dribbles of deer shite men spout when they are drunk and bored. But he and Vincent wouldn’t let it go. They riled up the rest of us with talks of running the kingdom, made it seem like some grand democracy, but in the light of the next day, the rest of us laughed it off. Why would we want to rule when we could simply enjoy the fruits of our labourless positions?”

“What were Sal’s thoughts on your ramblings?” Sif asked over her teacup.

“He didn’t stay the night prior, angered by the talk. Sal was the most loyal subject. That he was embroiled in this in some way still does not make sense. Nester refused to allow it to continue, knowing what his father would do if Ulf ever found out those thoughts had even been contemplated in the salon, but Victor and Jacks… have never been satisfied with their lot in life.”

Sif nodded thoughtfully. “And why do you think that is?” 

“Jacks is the fourth son. He will never rise above _sir_ to the Lord he wishes to be, and Vincent is…” Theodore looked down at his hands, his brows pulling together. “Cruel.”

“Cruel? How so?” She’d never heard anything of the sort. 

Theodore looked decidedly uncomfortable and fidgeted in his chair. “He has a child. A daughter. A sweet little thing. He ignores her for the most part, but there are times he speaks of her or her mother in such a way that it would chill you.”

“What did happen to his wife?” Hogun asked. 

“Not his wife. She was a woman of too common breeding - his words - but he found her acceptable for,” he cleared his throat, “other things. When she found she was with child, she informed him. I remember the day because Vincent was in such a rage. He called her many names, generally deciding she was stupid to have gotten herself in such a position, but Lady Gina, Vincent’s mother, found out about the child and insisted that Vincent do right by her. I do not know how he convinced Clara to give up Sanra, but Vincent became a father without a wife, and his mother was placated.”

Hogun shifted, a frown on his face. “And Clara? What happened to her?”

Theodore shrugged. “Vincent only said she was gone and would not be involved in Sanra’s life.”

Sif glanced up a Hogun, wondering if he had the same thought as she. Just what had befallen this Clara, and could they find out?

During the meeting this morning, Natasha and Fandral, along with Maria, had related what they knew of Sigyn’s blackmail files. A few more names could be matched with the men Loki detained the night before, and now, she wondered if Vincent’s name was going to be attached to the one unknown one remaining.

Had Clara simply been paid to disappear, or was her disappearance much more permanent?

Sif changed topics, certain they’d gotten what they needed. “What do you know of Laris? Have you overheard Jacks or Vincent speaking of it?” 

“Only as much as everyone. Freer access to those mines would increase the quantity of ore the Zendally could supply.”

“This perplexes me,” Hogun murmured. “The items from the Zendally are trifles. Bowls, jewelry, musical instruments. These are not things we could not live without or wait for should they take time to procure. Why, suddenly, is Lord Barluk being inundated with requests for more?”

Theodore frowned. “That is an excellent question.”

“Indeed it is,” Sif agreed. 

Just what were they up to with that ore?

***

Thor headed for the dungeons.  While Loki had offered to come, Thor knew his brother was onto something at magic school and had declined his company. If Barluk proved evasive, Loki's skills would be required, but from how Barluk begged to explain, he didn't think that would be necessary. 

He nodded to the guards and made his way down the Barluk's cell, passing Pagel and Maurits, neither of which called out to him.

The man lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Thor arrived. "Not the accommodations you are used to, I'm sure."

"My king!" He leapt up and hurried forward to fall to a knee before him. "Your majesty, please. I must explain. This is not treason."

Thor arched a brow. "When you conspire to send weapons to incite a war between two nations, so they then turn on your own people? Yes, Barluk. That is treason."

He shook his head. "I swear to you, Thor, it isn't. There is so much you do not know."

Thor crossed his arms. “Then tell me. I am all ears.” 

“That ore is necessary to secure the continued safety of the realm. We _must_ have it!”

“It is my duty to secure the safety of the nine realms, Barluk, not yours. If a threat has been levied against us, you should have come to me.”

“How? How was I to come to you when it is your own brother who has brought this down on us!” he huffed. 

Thor frowned at the accusation. “You blame Loki for your treason?”

“He was traitor first! I am simply trying to keep his actions from destroying the rest of us!” Barluk shouted. 

“You are speaking a lot of words, Barluk, but I hear nothing but excuses. What the Hel are you talking about.”

He sighed and rose, only to pace the length of his cell. “Because of your brother’s involvement with the Chitauri, their allies have been made aware of Asgard. When I travelled by ship to visit Laris, we were… attacked.”

“What?” Thor roared. “And you say nothing until now? How long ago was that?” 

“Two years ago.” 

He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Who? Where? And what did they want?”

“A half dozen Kree vessels surrounded us. We did not even have a chance to fight. They boarded us, looking for the ore signature their instruments picked up. In exchange for the lives of my men, I gave them what they wanted. When they asked where I got it from, I told them.”

“Barluk!” Thor huffed. 

He held up his hands. “I warned them that Asgard protected Laris and that any hostilities on their part would result in an all-out war between our races. They laughed and told me they knew all about Asgard, thanks to the _prince_ of that planet. Then they showed me their allies, their great might, and told me I should kiss their boots and pray the Kree and their friends never turn their eyes toward Asgard. We will not survive!”

His intensity was astounding. No Asgardian backed down in such a way, but Thor could practically smell the fear on Barluk. “You have been lied to, my friend. When the Avengers fought the Chitauri, we destroyed them all.”

“The Chitauri were not the only allies of the Kree!” He threw up his hands and paced away. “You think you know what’s out there, Thor, but you don’t! You don’t have any idea!”

No, he didn’t, but he was beginning to think Loki might. “What was the name of the leader of these Kree?”

Barluk sighed. “Ronan. They called him Ronan.”

“And what was your deal?”

He sat on the edge of a chair. “I convinced them it would be easier for me to supply them with the ore as Asgard already had a deal with the Zendally. We would simply double our output to save both Asgardian lives and those of Laris. For a while, I had them placated with what I could pull from the planet, but they have suddenly demanded more ore.”

“So, you would damn the Morinian to avoid a fight?”

He threw out his arms. “It is a fight we _cannot_ win!” 

Thor glared at him with cold finality. “You are no Asgardian.”

“Thor! I did this to save two worlds! The Morinian wouldn’t allow the Zendally to open the other mines, but we need that ore! The loss of a few savages is a small price to pay to keep the Kree from our doorstep!”

“And them?” Thor waved his hand at the cells he’d passed. “Maurits and Pagel?”

“I was greasing hands and pockets to make this work. I needed more funds than I had available, and Pagel produces the best weapons on Asgard. Jasper and I have worked well together over the years.”

“And the others?” 

“Vincent has contacts through his family I needed to get the ships finished and ready to fly the moment the ore was available. Jacks is a fool, but a passionate one. He believed if _we_ saved Asgard, the people would see we don’t need you.”

Anger sent ropes of lightning buzzing over his body. “And is that what you believe, Barluk? Was this also your attempt at a coup?”

He reeled back. “No! I did this - _all of it_ \- with the best of intentions! I was trying to save our way of life, Thor! Not destroy it!”

“You should have come to me the minute you returned, that you didn’t shows you were trying to save your own ass!” he bellowed. “How much did they offer you for your service?”

“Thor-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Thunder boomed in the halls and echoed down the corridor.

Barluk shed the repentance from his body like one did hair, quickly and without effort, replacing it with a sneer. “More than you could ever fathom. Asgard would have been safe, and it would be free of the _Gods_ of Asgard.”

“So, you sided willingly with the Kree?”

Barluk lifted his chin. “Yes, because what comes is a battle you will not win.”

“How many others agree with you?”

Barluk walked away and went to lay on the bed. 

“You can tell me, or I will have Loki take it from you.”

The man he’d once considered an essential voice on his council turned his head. “Maybe you should worry less about me and ask your brother about the _friends_ he made while he was dead.”

“What’s the ore for?” Thor asked, intent on finding his brother and shaking some answers from him, whether Loki was ready to give them or not.

“Weapons and engine drives.”

Thor thought as much. “When next you see me, Barluk, it will be to pronounce sentence.”

“With you, or against you, I am as good as dead.”

Thor walked away, heart heavy. Just what had Loki fallen into? Just what hadn't his brother told him?

***

Loki stalked the halls of magic school, intent on finding the source of the drain on the school’s protection. It was clear from the discussion of earlier there was so much more happening here than previously thought. 

He didn’t think Sigyn had anything to do with whatever trouble Barluk was up to with Laris, but he did believe she’d been blackmailing all of them over it. 

Still, this idea that she could have found a rear entrance into the pools was troubling. If, as a child, she’d made the discovery and begun boosting her power as Natasha thought, it would explain much of what had left him curious for years. 

Her power had always appeared to grow in leaps, not steps. She would be incapable of a spell today, yet perform it perfectly tomorrow. She had the potential to become a goddess, but the Norns had - quite clearly - denied her that place. Yet, if she had been stealing her power, why had the Norns allowed her to continue?

The only answer he could think of was Lauren. 

Whatever Sigyn’s purpose in all this, it likely had to do with his missing wife. Sigyn’s jealousy was what sent Lauren tumbling down Yggdrasil, setting her on her journey to find her destiny. Without Sigyn, that likely would not have been the case. 

So the Norns allowed Sigyn leeway. How much was yet to be seen.

He’d watched for days now that thread of bleeding magic, but no one appeared tied to it. He’d thought a teacher or student responsible for that drain; now he was not so sure. I was too steady, too contained. It never fluctuated like it should if it were an individual using it for their benefit. This almost appeared to be feeding some _thing_ instead of someone.

He ran his hand over the wall, stones rough beneath his fingers, following the trickling magic pulse. If one could see the lines, they would be golden rivulets of beaded magic drops slinking along predetermined pathways.

Then, suddenly, they stopped, and Loki stopped.

He passed his hand back to the left and felt the magic beneath his palm, then drew it to the right and froze when the pulse died. "Hm. Interesting. As Stark would say, "Please be a secret door.'"

With his finger, Loki followed the line of stones until he discovered a tiny rune carved in one. A flicker of magic against it, a push on the wall, and the stones swung inward. 

"Yay," Loki grinned, chuckling to himself. 

He stepped over the threshold and sent out a low wave of magic, little more than a wisp. Secret doors and hidden passageways often came with nasty little surprises. 

Here and there, the green of his magic lingered as spells were disabled and traps disarmed, allowing him to continue at his leisure. Still, before each, he paused to be certain there was not a secondary trigger. He had little desire to dodge an axe or withstand a fireball.

The passage was narrow, occasionally requiring him to turn sideways and bemoan the fact he would be disgustingly dusty by the time he found whatever was at the end of this little foray. 

Finally, he came to a chamber beneath the school and sent out another wave of magic to be cautious. It came back at him with a vicious slap that sent him reeling into the tunnel and smacking the wall. 

Loki shook his head to clear it, a slight ringing in his ears and picked himself off the floor. "Well, that was a nasty surprise."

This time, he sparked only enough to light the torch set in the holder by the entrance. Even that reacted with enthusiasm, puffing into a fireball and setting the torch blazing.

He led with the torch and moved beyond the entrance, following the wall and gradually lighting more torches until the interior was awash in light. 

What he found had him shaking his head. "Sigyn, Sigyn, Sigyn. What were you up to?"

Now that he was within the chamber, he could feel the pull and draw of the magic as it trickled slowly past him, leading from every corner, and spiralling down into the water sitting in the center of the room.

Cautiously, Loki made his way closer, aware of the lines marked on the floor, the spells cast in the stone, and the potent hum of dangerous dabbles into magic.

No more than a few inches deep but approximately three feet across, Loki reached out and hovered his hand over the liquid, then dipped his fingers in it. 

The surge of magic confirmed the water was from the Pools of Neth, but not directly from the pools beneath the palace. This was the combined water of the hot springs all the people of Asgard had access too. However, Sigyn had done something to it to increase the potency of its properties. 

Something that made the trickling of added magic necessary to both contain the explosive properties and continue to feed magic into the swiftly decaying fluid. The half-life of the liquid was very short.

Loki rose and walked backward, careful to step in the same places as before, uncertain now if one wrong move would detonate a magical explosion the likes of which would decimate the school. “Heimdall?  _Heimdall_! Do not attempt to respond, I am unsure whether that small amount of your magic would cause a backlash or not, but I would rather not chance it. I need you to evacuate the school until I can unravel this puzzle. I will give it fifteen minutes, then begin to work this backward. Hurry.”

As he could feel the Guardian’s gaze upon him, Loki knew Heimdall had gotten the message. Now he would wait until the time had elapsed, then see about undoing whatever spell had gone awry for Sigyn to be channelling this amount of protective magic around it. 

Carefully, he picked his way over to the wall where a small table sat covered in dust. He lifted it slowly and let the dust slide off so it would not rise and make him sneeze. What he found made him frown. 

Back at the end of their tenure at magic school and with their thesis papers to finish, Loki remembered Sigyn had written an essay on the potential of enhancing one’s magical prowess through the addition of magic laced potions and tonics. Unfortunately, magical society had viewed the idea as no better than steroid use by athletes on Midgard and soundly dismissed the paper along with laying a stern reprimand on Sigyn for what they considered underhanded magical manipulation. 

Magic was a gift; the extent of that gift was for the Norns to decide. Oddly, he'd asked her what had caused her to think up such a thing. If she'd been boosting her magic, it was little wonder she knew it would work.

Loki looked back at the pool. “Flames of Valhalla, Sigyn. What have you done?” He rifled through the papers, taking in her attempt to recreate the waters of Neth in a controlled setting, and then amplify them. 

She’d failed spectacularly. Instead, she’d created a ticking time bomb. 

He didn’t understand why, though, if she had access to the pools beneath the palace, was she then doing this? Why try and force magic to create something she already used?

Under a dirty rag, he found a journal and swiftly flipped through it, his teeth grinding together in anger. “You were going to _sell it to the highest bidder_!” He slammed the book closed and tucked it inside his jacket. 

She had so many, many things to answer for. The list kept growing. 

“Loki?”

His head snapped up to find Thor standing in the opening. “Do not move!”

He held up his hands. “Heimdall told me. No magic. I even left Mjolnir outside. What has she done?”

Loki pulled the journal from his jacket and tossed it to his brother. “Proof she’s been in the caverns. She’s seen and touched and used the water. This was her attempt to recreate it for personal use.”

“Why?” Thor asked, frowning at the pool. 

“I do not yet know. But she brought the combined water of the public springs here, attempted to strengthen the properties and instead created this… bomb. The water is incredibly unstable. The magic of the wards has been trickling in like a containment field, keeping the degeneration from spreading too swiftly. Otherwise, we would be standing in the rubble that remained of the school.”

“Odin’s beard!” Thor hissed. “Can you stop it? Remove it? Hel if I even know what needs to be done.”

“I must unravel the mess, contain it, and hopefully eject it through a portal into space before my magic causes it to explode. I thought it best to get the children away before I attempted such a thing.”

“This is perhaps a foolish question, but can you not just leave it alone? Will the water not eventually evaporate away?”

Loki shook his head. “Yes, but it will take too long. Months, perhaps years. This isn’t just _water_ we are dealing with. She intended it to be used as tonics and potions to increase one’s magical abilities. I believe that is why Neth was mentioned so often in her files. Either they were people she could connect with to sell the product or people who would pay handsomely for the power boost. If I were to leave it, I could not even add extra protections as any magic used is reflected back, increased, and enhanced. It already slammed me against the wall once. This is going to be very delicate. But if a child were to accidentally set off a spell that ran through the school's protections, it could cause a surge in this, destabilizing the water.”

“Sigyn really did herself no favours, did she?” Thor muttered. “I suppose she thought you would clean up after her mess if you fell back in with her.”

Loki shook his head. “She would have been wrong. Even before Lauren, I never agreed with her idea of magical enhancements. I would have taken one look at this and put her right where she is now.”

“And how is my sister?”

“Fine. Travelling. I am not worried about her.” He was always worried about her, but he couldn’t be thinking of Lauren when he needed to focus on the here and now. “You should go. If I am to do this, it must be now.”

“I’m not leaving you alone, Loki.”

“I’m not asking you, Thor. I am telling my King, he cannot be here while I do this.”

Thor slowly straightened, his shoulders growing tighter. “How dangerous is this, Loki?”

“Get out, brother, while you can. I can teleport. You can’t.”

“Loki…” 

It was clear he was waffling between staying and going. At any other time, Loki would have flicked him away with magic, which was not currently an option. “I will do everything possible to stay safe, Thor, but as the God of Magic, I cannot leave this here. It is too dangerous and too unstable.”

“God of Magic, hmm?” Thor smirked. 

“It has a certain ring to it,” Loki chuckled. 

He shook his head. “Alright, Loki. But be careful. I do not want to have to explain your loss to your wife. I will kick your ass if you die.”

“That would be quite a feat as I would be dead,” Loki snorted. 

A silent moment stretched between them - words left unsaid but not unknown - before Thor nodded and retreated down the passageway.

He waited another five minutes, needing to be sure Thor was out of danger before he even dared attempt to begin. Instead, he studied the spell Sigyn used to contain the water. That he could unravel faster than one could pull the thread on a sweater, but it would result in a very large boom. 

As the water had the same properties as one of Midgard's atomic bombs, he highly doubted they wanted magical radiation raining down over all of Asgard. 

Loki took a deep breath. He had an idea but was about to attempt something that had never been done before. If he could create the counterspell to Sigyn’s inside a pocket dimension, then basically drop it over the pool, he should be able to cut off the magic being syphoned from the school - keeping it from amplifying the already potent water and making things worse - and flick counterspell and liquid out into space. There it could blow up without hurting anything. 

Another deep breath and he began to mentally build the spell. He’d never done this before, but his pocket dimensions acted as he willed. Still, he was building a spell blind. If he screwed it up or opened a portal without it being there, he would blow everything - including himself - sky high. 

In the volatile environment, he didn’t even dare to shield himself. That tiny amount of magic could be the catalyst. 

Once he was as prepared as he could be, Loki raised his hands. Years of practice all came down to this. He’d never tried anything so complicated and dangerous before and only had seconds to accomplish it. 

He took another steadying breath and opened the pocket dimension. The counterspell dropped like a web over the water. The school’s magic shut off. The pool flashed bright blue, and Loki wrenched open a portal into space. 

He threw it through with a sweep of the hand and opened a portal at his back to the schoolyard, knowing he was going to be short on time. 

Before he could entirely close the portal to space, the water detonated, blowing him backward through into the schoolyard. Earth exploded like a geyser beneath him, fire flew through the portal before him, and he managed to close both before slamming through the stone wall of the dining hall. 

Loki crashed through tables, chairs, and another wall before coming to a stop in a pile of rubble. The explosion had been deafening, leaving his ears ringing while dark spots danced in his vision. 

Thor’s face appeared, but though his lips moved, Loki could hear nothing. Big hands shook him, and Loki slapped at his brother. 

“‘M not dead. Can’t hear. Leave off, big ape,” Loki mumbled.

He watched as Thor’s face filled with fear, then his brother lifted a bloody hand, and Loki had a moment to think perhaps he wasn’t as unscathed as he’d thought when the spots became curtains and darkness took him.

***

The explosion rocked the cave and set Natasha grabbing for Fandral when she stumbled. As Maria did the same, she didn’t feel so bad. 

“The fuck was that?” Maria grumbled.

“I don’t know, but I think we’d better hurry the hell up. I have no desire to be stuck down here if the roof collapses.” Fandral quick marched them along, rounded a corner and came to a stop. “It appears that’s already happened.”

Natasha frowned at the wall of rock and rubble that had formed with a past cave in.  “Well, that probably put a wrench in the works. Wonder why she didn’t just move it with magic?”

“Maybe it’s really long?” Maria offered.

“Or perhaps it would have drawn attention to her if she tried.” Fandral looked up at the ceiling. “Heimdall! Heimdall? Can you see us?”

Maria's eyes turned gold, and she blushed bright pink. “He says yes. He’s, uh, sharing my eyes.”

“What was the explosion?” Fandral asked. 

Maria stiffened. “He did what?”

“Maria?” 

“Sorry.” She shook her head. “Don’t huff at me, Heimdall! I can shake my damn head if I want to.” She rolled her eyes. “Loki found some kind of magic bomb under the school. That was him getting rid of it, but he’s hurt. Thor’s frantic. We need to go back.”

“How badly is he hurt?” Fandral asked, jogging through the tunnel until the ceiling lowered, and he had to duck to get through. 

“They don’t know yet. He’s alive but bloody.”

“He’s tough. I’m sure he’ll be alright,” Natasha murmured. But she worried. 

What if he wasn’t?

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drama, angst

* * *

 

The emers were in full gallop when the shock ran through Lauren. She toppled forward onto her boy's neck and was halfway to the ground when C'stel reached out and grabbed her, dragging her onto the back of his ya'ka. 

"Stop! All riders stop!" His voice came as if from a distance, echoey and hollow. 

Lauren gasped for air, spots dancing in her vision. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Kil'jara?" He shook her gently.

She looked into the frantic eyes of C'stel, but her hand fluttered to her side and pressed down. There was an ache, bone-deep, filled with angry pain. It came in waves and made her soul shuddered. 

Then Eldric was there, dragging her down from C'stel's hold. "Breathe, dammit!"

Lauren sucked in a breath, more spots searing through her vision. “It hurts,” she whimpered. It hurt so much she wanted to scream. She felt as if someone had thrown her through a wall and then stabbed her in the side with her own rib. 

“What hurts?” he asked, his eyes frantic. 

She pulled her hand away from her side and looked at it, expecting it to be red with blood. It was clean, not a single speck, and she grabbed for his armour when her knees gave out. 

“Eldric? What is this? Still _her_ curse?” Bear asked. 

Titania fluttered down to Eldric’s shoulder and cooed softly, causing Lauren’s eyes to widen. “What?” she whispered, unable to comprehend what the owl was saying, not because she didn’t understand the images, but because what Titania related was so far outside Lauren’s ability to believed that it couldn't be true. 

Turquoise wisps floated through the owl’s feathers as she ducked her head, turning her sad face into Eldric’s hair. 

“No…” Lauren’s world cracked and crumbled beneath her feet. “No!” she screamed in denial and pounded her fist against Eldric’s chest. 

“Lauren!” Bear grabbed her hand. “What is it?”

“He’s hurt! Someone hurt him! Oh, God, Bear! Someone hurt…” She wrenched herself out of Eldric’s arms and stumbled once into the shoulder of Nev’ra before running from the group through the forest of orange leaf trees into a clearing with Titania leading the way. 

Lauren ignored the voices shouting her name and the pretty scenery. She didn’t see the purple tulip flowers with their long, shimmering stamens, or how the petals closed in her wake when she disturbed them. She didn’t notice the emerald green of the grass or the birds holding court in the trees, the blue sky above or white clouds dancing like fluffy pillows. 

All she knew was Loki’s pain. So much pain and life draining steadily away.

She didn’t know what had gone wrong, who had hurt him, or how, all she knew was like Alain, there was no way in heaven or hell she would lose him. Not now, not ever. It mattered little that she was the Norns only knew how far away, she would do whatever it took, anything - _everything -_ to keep him with her. 

Lauren dropped to her knees in the thick moss and sank her hands into the planet's soil. “I won’t lose him. I won’t,” she murmured to the owl alighting on the ground in front of her. “Yggdrasil connects all things, that’s how we got here, right?" The owl bobbed up and down and spread her wings. "So, if it can brin’ me here, it can take this back.” 

Her magic burst in a bright vortex around her, whipping her hair and snapping the tails of her coat. “Will and intention. Will and intention,” she whispered, focusing on sending healing to the body of the one she loved. “Norns help me… please let this work.” 

The magic of the planet surged beneath her fingers, the ground heaved, and Lauren breathed her magic - Earth, Water, Spirit, and Air to hurry it on its way - into the dirt and felt it pull thin, then snap when it left her hands and travelled into the void. 

She sagged from her knees to her hip, held herself up on shaking arms, and waited.

***

Thor carried the unconscious form of his brother through the infirmary doors. “I need help! Come quickly! You must help my brother!” For a split second, it tripped up his thoughts. How many times had they played this game? Too many to count, but this was no game, and his heart wasn’t taking the strain well. 

Healers and physicians ran from every corner as he laid Loki gently on the same table that had once housed Jane. Like her, Loki was far too pale. Blood was beginning to drip into a steadily growing pool beneath him, and ragged breaths were becoming desperately shallow.

The healers swiftly cut his clothing from him, and Thor gasped. 

Loki had caught a glancing blast, that much he knew, but Thor had not expected the explosion to blister his skin into large welts all along his ribcage. Then there was the three-inch steel bar once part of something in the school's dining hall, now embedded almost dead center of the nasty burn. 

“Quickly! We must cool him down!” one female ordered. 

“Why?” Thor asked, dazed by all he’d seen. 

She glanced at him and frowned. “Your majesty. Sit down before you fall. You are looking… pale.”

How could he be pale when it was his brother looking like death on the table? When Loki’s glamour began to fail, the blue spreading over his torso, Thor suddenly knew what the ice they were packing around him was for. Then his gaze fell on Loki’s chest, and a low pitched keen filled him. 

He’d known, Loki had told him a little, but seeing it now with another ghastly burn layered over top of what was already hideous scarring left him breathless and reaching for said chair. 

“Flames of Valhalla,” whispered more than one voice as everyone stared at the damage done. 

“It turns out my brother was not so willing to assist the Chitauri,” Thor murmured, his voice breaking them out of their stupor. 

Again the woman looked at him, but this time it was with heated understanding. Loki’s ability to have an Ástvinur was now evident. Soon, all would know whether his brother liked it or not.

When they rolled him to his side and removed the piece of shrapnel, another healer gave a sharp cry of distress, and Thor got a good long look at Loki’s back. 

“Oh, brother…” he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Their time on Midgard prior to the battle for New York played in his mind, and now, with hindsight, Thor could see it. The heat exhaustion, the strain, the sunken eyes and too insane smile. It was all too painfully clear. 

More blood flowed with the bar’s removal, sending it like a river down on the shoes of those working around Loki. 

The healing system started and glowed above his brother, showing the waves of energy coursing through Loki’s veins in shimmering lines of red that meant little to Thor but set the healers frowning. 

“It clipped something - an artery. He’s losing too much blood. And I don’t like whatever this is,” the same woman motioned to the blisters that appeared to be spreading moment by moment. “It’s continuing to burn outward even though he’s no longer exposed to the source.”

She looked his way, and Thor murmured, “Magic bomb. Something to do with the water of Asgard being enhanced to increase the magical prowess of those who drank it, but the attempt failed. This took the magic thrown at it, enhanced it, and sent it back.”

“It’s using his own magic against him?” she gasped, her eyes wide and face draining of colour before returning to frantic mutterings with those around the table. 

Thor rose to his feet, disliking her reaction. “Doctor?”

“You must let us work, your majesty, if you have any hope of saving your brother.”

He didn’t like that answer any better. “What do you mean _if_?”

She didn’t answer him, but when he made to step forward, demand answers, Sif was there at his side, curling her fingers around his wrist. “Let them work, Thor.”

He turned into her, found the same look of shock and horror on her face at seeing what Loki suffered at the hands of the Chitauri, and behind her the stoic, sad face of Hogun. 

Thor wished he could go back, kill more of them, do more damage to the ones who hurt his brother. 

“Oh, my God!” The horrified whisper came from Natasha when she and Maria entered with Fandral, dust coating their hair. “I knew he’d been under the sceptre’s spell, but I didn’t know… I…” 

Tears gathered and dripped down Natasha’s cheeks. A moment later, she turned into Fandral. Maria stepped into Heimdall when the Guardian came through the door. He took one look at Loki and sighed. 

“Did you know?” Thor growled, Heimdall taking in the view with too little surprise.

“I suspected. We spoke on it when he returned. But as he can hide from my eyes when he wishes, this too, he hid from my sight,” Heimdall sighed. 

They stood seven together, watching in terror as the healers worked to fix what Sigyn had wrought with her hungry grab for power. 

Minutes past as they held their breath. 

Odin arrived in a flurry of robes. His father paled at the sight of Loki, blue, scarred, bleeding and grabbed Thor by the wrist as if to anchor himself in reality. 

"Sit," Thor murmured, drawing Odin over and pushing him down on the chair. 

"I would have come sooner, but I did not want to worry the children," he whispered in a voice made terribly fragile.

"That's good, Father," Thor murmured, taking Odin's hand. 

He looked old of a sudden, frail in robes too big, clinging to Thor to stay present in the moment.

“What’s that?” one of the six around Loki asked, pointing at something in the readout. 

Then Heimdall’s head snapped up, and he turned, dragging Maria with him, pushing her toward Hogun. “Move!” he bellowed at the healers.

The six around Loki looked up, frowning at him. 

“Get away from the table!” he shouted, rushing to grab the head physician around the waist and swing her away. 

The others scrambled back seconds before bright violet magic exploded around Loki. It surged outward as if fighting off whatever foe had hurt him, shorting out a good portion of the medical equipment.

“Oh!” Sif gasped, her hand against her mouth. “That’s Lauren!”

Thor could hardly believe it. But he’d seen her magic himself more than once, felt its brush, knew the gentleness that only she produced. Her magic wrapped around Loki like a blanket caressed over him with softness and sank into his body. The blisters slowly began to fade, the hole in his side closed, and the glamour returned inch by inch to his skin. 

Thor could only stare. 

“That’s not possible,” Fandral whispered. 

Heimdall helped the doctor he’d shielded from the floor. “For her, that is no longer the case.”

Loki gasped, sat up, and grabbed for his side. “What the hell happened?”

No one moved, then Thor crossed the room with long strides, dragged Loki into a bone-crushing embrace, and murmured, “I very nearly needed to kick your ass.”

***

Lauren breathed a relieved sigh and slumped forward, falling gracelessly to an elbow. Titania strutted a step closer and rubbed her head under Lauren’s chin. It was all she could do to lift a weak arm and slide it around the owl. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

It was likely an odd thing to see, a woman half laying on the ground hugging an owl, but she didn’t care a wit. Her feathered familiar had just helped her save Loki’s life. 

“Lady Lauren?” 

She looked back at Cerg when his hands closed on her shoulders and helped her sit up. “I‘m okay.” 

“You’re not.” He held her gently. “The others have kept C’stel away, though he is not happy about it. Do you know what happened?”

“Loki… Loki was… dyin’,” she whispered. “I could feel it. He was badly hurt, and Titania said I was feelin’ his pain.”

Cerg inhaled sharply. “But… that is not possible.”

When she looked up, his dark eyes were wide with shock. “What’s not possible?”

He carefully released her, hands hesitating to make sure she was stable on her knees before lowering them to his lap. “The bond between Ástvinur does not run both ways. Loki can feel you, your emotions, even without the addition of your torque, but you should not be feeling anything from him.”

Lauren frowned. “It wasn’t through the Ástvinur bond.”

His brow furrowed. “Then… how?” 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the ebb and flow of Fent’lar. “I… I think it came through Yggdrasil. That’s how I fixed it.”

“Fix… fixed it?” Cerg whispered, his mouth falling open. “Like with Alain?”

“Hm,” she nodded, tired from the exertion. “I figured if Sigyn could send us here through the tree, why couldn’t I send magic back the same way? And it worked, ‘cause he feels all better. I can’t feel him at all anymore.” Sadly. It might have been a scary connection, but it was a connection all the same, and now it was gone. 

“Norns above,” he whispered. “That’s… impossible.”

“Is it?” she asked, blinking at him. “Oh. Well, I’ll know for next time.”

He barked a sharp laugh and shook his head. “I think, my lady, when it comes to you, nothing is impossible. Come. If you are able, we should continue. There is perhaps a few hours left until we reach the pass into the mountains.”

Cerg helped her stand, and Lauren wobbled slightly before finding her legs. “Least I didn’t make a garden this time.”

“That you didn’t,” he chuckled, his hand beneath her elbow. 

She stumbled over a rock. “Legs are like lead. You’d think I climbed all the stairs in Asgard.”

“That would be a feat as there are many. If you’ll permit me?” 

Lauren waved his hand away when he made to pick her up. “I can walk. I’m fine.”

“You’re exhausted because you are channelling magic through a body not yet used to the strain.” Ignoring her protestations, he picked her up anyway. 

“You’re such a mother hen,” she huffed but wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they headed at a much faster clip into the trees. 

The commotion beyond the treeline was easy to hear long before they arrived. 

“You will let me pass, or I will make you!” C’stel snarled, followed by a growl from the ya’ka that made the emers give a distressed whine. 

“You will stay here until she returns with Cerg,” was Bear’s calm reply. Even calm, she could hear the tinge of worry in the words. 

“She is injured! You saw the pain on her face. How can you stand there while she suffers? We must go!” 

They arrived in time to watch his hand slash through the air, then freeze when the Lycinian caught sight of her. “Kil’jara!” He shoved past Eldric and Bear and rushed to her side. “Where is the injury? What is the pain? How may we assist?”

“I’m fine, C’stel,” she smiled, settling quickly on her feet when Cerg let her down. “It wasn’t my pain.”

She made to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist, creating a gentle shackle with his fingers, but still causing Peaches to hiss in unhappy warning. 

He ignored the viper. “Kil’jara, you almost fell from your mount. Forgive me if my concern is not alleviated by your words!”

Anger and real fear were written all over his face, so much so that Lauren didn’t protest the hold of her wrist when she stroked her fingers over the grumpy serpent around her neck. “My husband was in danger of dyin’. Now he isn’t.”

The others gave mild reactions of shock before sly grins, and smug smiles pulled at their lips. 

“I do not appreciate the jest at my expense,” C’stel muttered, his face setting into hard lines, upset and not a little jealous that he was still out of the loop. 

Lauren tilted her chin up, his height putting him on par with Loki. She soothed Peaches a final time and transferred her hand to C’stel’s chest. “It’s not a joke, but I’m not ready to trust you with who and what I am.” 

He studied her face with an intensity that once would have made her uncomfortable. Now, Lauren waited patiently until he sighed, and the stiffness went out of his shoulders. “Is your mate alright?”

She smiled. “He is now.”

“How was he injured?”

Lauren shrugged. “I don’t know. He just was.” She walked away, drawing her wrist from his hand without effort and found Bear staring at her with an arched brow. “I’m fine.” She wasn’t. She was tired, hungry, and heart sore, wondering what was happening at home that had Loki in such dire straits.

At the side of her emer, Lauren paused to breathe the musky scent of the shaggy beast and curled her hands into his thick ruff. She prayed to the Norns, begged really, that Loki would be alright. That whatever had befallen him was just an accident and not something far more nefarious. 

“Please,” she whispered. 

“My lady?” Eldric murmured. 

“He’s okay.” The tremor in her hands said she wasn’t as okay as she wanted to be. 

“You’ve done everything you could. When we stop for the night, will you tell me what you know?”

She nodded, nails scratching the emer’s hide and fear choking her throat. “He’s okay.” It would become her mantra because there was no way to know for sure. 

She didn’t know how she’d felt him through Yggdrasil, but she’d give just about anything to do so again.

***

Loki eventually managed to pry his brother from him and push Thor back a step. His skin and ribs were tender from whatever the medical team had done. “I’m afraid you will need to explain, brother, as I’m foggy on the details after slamming through the dining hall.” He remembered Thor and his inability to hear, the blood on his brother’s hand, and not much else.

He glanced around the room, at the faces of healers and friends alike, and his blood ran colder than it already was. “Thor? My glamour?”

“Faded. Loki…”

Shame moved through him like a wave and had him swiftly renewing his wardrobe. His magic was sluggish, his reserves low, and he frowned up at Thor. “Brother?”

Thor gasped and stared, his mouth agape.

“What?” Was his glamour waning again? 

“Your eyes,” Thor murmured. “I can see her magic in them.”

He almost asked whose, but understanding came fast when he inhaled the scent of Amazonia Lilies. Another frantic glance around showed she was nowhere to be seen. “Thor!” Loki barked. 

“Loki, she is not here,” Heimdall murmured. “She sent healing through Yggdrasil.”

One of the healers, a woman, gasped loudly. “That is not possible.”

“You saw it with your own eyes, woman,” Odin growled, rising to come to Loki’s side. Thor stepped back, and Odin was there, his eye shining with more emotion than Loki had ever seen. “You gave me a fright, boy,” Odin murmured, a steady hand landing on Loki’s cheek before delivering a soft pat to his face. “Do not do it again. You nearly made a liar of yourself to your daughter.”

“I miscalculated the outcome of Sigyn’s spell,” he muttered, voice thick. “Heimdall? Did you see where her magic came from?”

The Guardian shook his head. “I’m sorry, Loki. My focus was here. Then it came with the speed of the Bifröst. Never in all my years have I seen anything like it.”

Loki closed his eyes and sought out Lauren. She was weak, worried, and fighting off fear. A fear she felt for him. How he would give anything to assure her of his health, but he didn’t know how she’d done what she had. “It’s not possible for her to feel me. The bond does not work that way.”

“And she is not simply your Ástvinur. We have no way of knowing what she can and can’t do,” Heimdall said. “This is new territory for all of us.”

“If it is not too much trouble, I would like an explanation,” the woman Heimdall had protected snipped with far more snark than Loki currently had the patience for. 

“You have witnessed the birth of my wife, Healer, as the Goddess of Creation she has become!” he snapped before he could contemplate what the reaction those hasty words would have. 

Those who didn’t know and couldn’t have guessed gasped shocked by such a declaration. 

“My son makes a hasty proclamation,” Odin growled, a second slap to the cheek stinging a little even though it was still full of affection. “Not one word will you breathe of what you witnessed here today. Lauren will return to us; then we will make the announcement.”

“And what of the other discovery?” she asked, bold in her tone when one addressed the former king and All-father. 

Odin looked at him, and Loki looked away. His father’s hand tightened, forcing Loki's face around to see the truth of his father’s regret and sorrow in his eye. “My son fought long and bravely. He makes me proud. He carries the proof of that sacrifice in his skin.”

He was going to embarrass himself if his father continued to look at him like that, but when Odin dragged him forward, Loki went willingly into the embrace and clung to his father’s robes as he hadn’t since he was a child, his forehead coming to rest on Odin's shoulder. “I tried,” he whispered. “I tried.”

“You did well, my son. Very well.” 

Odin’s words were only for him, and Loki’s breath hitched softly with the depth of his emotions. All he ever wanted was to make Odin proud of him, to be _seen_ when he’d spent his life in Thor’s shadow. “I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t!”

“I know, boy.”

The tears fell on his father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Odin closed his hand in Loki’s hair. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for. We were all blind, making incorrect assumptions. Now the truth is known. As you said, we will start again from here.”

He tightened his hold on Odin’s robes, peace settling on him with the unburdening. Another hand settled on his back, and Loki lifted his head. Odin was slow to release him, the hand in his hair drifting to his shoulder and settling there as they both looked at Thor. 

Thor appeared decidedly concerned. “When you are recovered, I need to speak with you regarding your years away.”

Loki sighed. “I suppose it is time.” He shifted off the table, forcing shaky legs to hold him up. To the healers, he granted a small nod. “My thanks for your assistance. The rest I will see to.”

“Highness. Not that we were much help,” the woman smiled and gave a small bow. 

“The attempt was made,” he murmured, turning towards the others, unsure of what to say. 

Natasha negated any need when she stalked across the room, planted her hands on her hips and stared up at him with an unreadable face. Then it cracked, and she swiped hard at a wayward tear. 

“Tears for me, Natalia? I’m honoured,” he teased. 

“You should be,” she huffed. “I’m telling the others, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Then she took the final step separating them and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Shocked, it took Loki a moment to respond and gently pat her back. “It was some years ago. I assure you, I am fine.”

“I don’t care.”

He chuckled. “Yes, you do.”

“Fine. But I’ll lie if anyone asks.” She drew away, a smirk twitching her lips. 

“My dear Widow, I would expect nothing less,” Loki grinned. 

Her smile slowly fell away into furrowed brows. “Huh, that really is something.”

“What?” He glanced at his hands, wondering if his glamour had slipped. 

“You have a curl of purple in your eyes. It moves. I’m assuming that’s what Thor meant?”

Loki flicked his fingers, and a mirror appeared, hovering so he could see and grinned wickedly. “That’s my girl,” he murmured, incredibly proud of her. What Lauren was accomplishing on her own was magnificent. And now, he would never again be without her. She lived inside him in that gentle curl of violet. 

“Perhaps we should convene a short meeting before joining the others for luncheon?” Odin offered when Loki had a hard time pulling himself away from the mirror. 

“Indeed. I suppose all of us have news?” Thor asked, each person nodding agreement. He acknowledged the healers. “My thanks for your assistance and reiterate my father’s command. Not a word about the princess’s assistance.”

“Yes, your majesty,” they all chirped like agreeable little chipmunks.

Loki chuckled at the mental image and swayed once into his brother. 

“Wow, big fella,” Natasha muttered, grabbing him by the lapels. “You sure you’re alright?”

“There was a lot of blood loss, your Highness,” the healer said, hurrying closer. 

“Hm,” Loki nodded. “I will be fine.”

“You need to visit the pools, brother. I didn't dare do so earlier for fear of what the water would do,” Thor insisted and motioned to Fandral. “Make sure he doesn’t drown.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki huffed. “I’m perfectly capable of bathing without drowning.” To prove that fact, he flicked a hand and opened a portal he made to stalk through only to list drunkenly to the right, directly into Fandral. 

“Come on, Loki,” Fandral snickered. “At least let me see you down the stairs, so you don’t break your neck.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Loki grudgingly agreed, but he didn’t want an audience. He needed a moment to let go, break down, and absorb all that had happened. Still, he allowed Fandral to curl an arm around his waist and slung his across Fandral’s shoulders. “I will meet you in your office shortly, my king.”

Thor nodded, already turning to get the others moving as Fandral assisted him through the portal out into the hall were the two guards came to attention but asked no questions. The journey down the stairs was made so in silence until Fandral deposited him at the edge of the healing pool. 

“I will leave you in a moment, but first, Loki… I’m sorry. I treated you unfairly after the Midgard incident.”

“Fandral,” Loki sighed and shook his head. “You reacted as befits your nature, and frankly, I am tired of assuaging the guilt people feel when they discover what I only recently learned. Not even I realized it was the sceptre affecting my judgement until Lauren brought up the possibility. Mistakes were made, and I am not completely free of blame. My darkness was strong during Thor’s banishment; this is known. That my captors were able to access and twist it to their advantage is understandable.”

Fandral sighed heavily through his nose. “Can’t just accept a man’s apology, can you, prat?”

“Prat?” Loki gasped. “I am not!”

A far too mischievous smirk curled Fandral’s lips. “You are, but you are still my friend. Remember that.” He then pushed Loki fully clothed backward into the pool. 

Loki rose, sputtering. “What the fuck, Fandral!”

”That is for not being more careful with whatever tidbit Sigyn left for you to find. Your life is not merely your own to do with as you please! You have Lauren and the children to think of, you prat! I watched your brother grieve for you once already, and yes, he did grieve. So keep that in mind next time you decide on a whim to disarm some magical bomb!”

He blinked at Fandral’s angry visage and contrition filled him. “I miscalculated.”

Fandral crossed his arms, his glare extreme. “Next time, because I know there will be one when you and only you can deal with whatever magical catastrophe is befalling us, overestimate instead of under.” All Loki could do was nod his agreement. “Good. Now, I will leave you to your own devices, but do not drown or I will never hear the end of it from Thor. I will see you above stairs.”

Loki waited until he was gone through the door before vanishing his clothing. He looked down at his side and pushed away his glamour, expecting to see fresh scars and healing wounds. Instead, there was nothing. 

“Lauren,” he sighed, brushing his fingers over slightly tender flesh, swiftly losing the mild soreness now that he stood in the healing pool. “What a wonder you are,” he smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. 

He wished so strongly he could be with her, watch all these wonders as they occurred, bear witness to the amazing goddess she was becoming. Instead, he was sidelined, righting the wrongs inflicted on his home by someone he once called a friend. 

It felt as if the weight of the world settled on his shoulders when he climbed out of the healing pool and walked the short distance to the other. A weight that threatened to sink him into the muck of others' greed and rebellion. 

He wanted no part of it. He wanted no part of what happened in the past. He wanted to put it behind him and forget, but he couldn't forget. The past would catch up to him eventually. It would come for him and the promises he'd made in his madness. 

With a heavy sigh, he stepped off the ledge into the secondary pool of Neth and groaned when magic burst to life in his veins. Then, he noticed the colour of the water and gasped softly.

"Lauren?"

The violet colour of the water when it fizzed and bubbled around him was unmistakable. Loki lunged for the stone edge and gripped the ground, felling her magic ripple through the earth. "By the Norns!" 

It was there, the heavy swell of her power, lay waiting in the earth as if she'd known all along he'd come here. He grabbed onto it and sent himself out, following the trail of her magic back along its path, shock and awe growing at what she'd accomplished. 

It stretched the entire length and breadth of Yggdrasil, following leaf and branch like a violet bridge. Was it possible? Did she, in her infancy, have the blessing of the Allfathers to travel without needing the Bifröst? No, not quite, but she sent her magic to him along the same paths and had done so with such speed, it was breathtaking.

"Oh, my darling. How wondrous you are." She'd left him a trail back to her, one he followed with greedy delight only to feel the thread thinning the farther from Asgard he got. "No, no, my love. Hold on." But the thread stretched to its final fibre and broke, leaving him mentally hanging in the same section of Yggdrasil in which he already knew she was hidden.

"Dammit!" he barked, slamming his fist down on the stone. A chunk broke free and fell into the pool almost on Loki's foot.

He lurched back and sighed when the violet water slowly began to bleed green, Lauren's gift now depleted. 

A voice cleared, and he looked up to find Thor glaring at him. "Brother?"

"It's been three hours. I came to see if you drowned."

Loki gaped at him. "What?" Had he been gone along Yggdrasil so long? "Forgive me. I was seeking Lauren through her back trail."

"Fandral said you looked like you were doing something witchy."

Loki rolled his eyes and dragged himself from the pool, drying and clothing himself in the same instant. "I'm not a witch."

"Hm. You still dress like one," Thor smirked. "The others are up to date on everything. I said I would fill you in and have been waiting for you to finish whatever this was." He wiggled his fingers as the once more white water. "I assumed when the water changed colour, you would soon be rousing."

"A perceptive moment, my king? How startling!" Loki snickered. 

Thor rolled his eyes. "And I see you are returned to yourself." 

“A gift from my beloved, unexpected but appreciated, though I would rather have _her_ back with it.” He sighed and headed for the stairs. “I suppose we must have that talk now.”

“Yes, we must. Barluk had things to say that have left me with more questions than answers. I sent Natasha and Maria off with their men to take the afternoon. Sif, Odin, and Gran are with the children, both of which are quite upset you missed luncheon.”

Loki flinched. “It was not my intention.”

He flicked a hand. “I explained you were caught up at the school but would spend time with them this evening, then informed your assistant that you were in no shape to handle your afternoon classes. Though, with the destruction of the dining hall, the other teachers decided it would be best to call a free day while they worked to repair the damage.”

“I should go help-”

Thor grabbed his arm, anger written on his face. “You do too much already! Allow those who can assist you to assist you, dammit! The school will not fall to ruin because you are not there to oversee it.”

“You’re right.” Loki tilted his head. “They will be fine.” Thor, clearly, was not. “Fandral already yelled at me for being foolish, Thor, in case you are planning also to yell and call me a prat.”

“He called you a prat?” Thor snickered. 

“This one time, it _might_ be deserved,” he mumbled, cresting the stairs. He nodded to the guards and flicked a hand, opening a portal into the interior of the Norns temple. “Come, brother. We will talk.”

“Here?” Thor frowned, obviously perplexed. 

“Skuld has something to show me. If I must speak of my past, I may as well then learn of my future. And as you will know all I do, you should be present for this as well.” As long as the Norns would let him.

Concern washed across Thor’s face. “I am not going to like this, am I?”

“I have a feeling you will hate it, but you did ask.” Loki shrugged and led the way.

It was time.

***

The group of emers slowed suddenly, causing Lauren to jolt from her dozing and look up. The gaping maw of a narrow canyon lay ahead, dark and foreboding, but in the near distance, she could see the spires of the mountain from her memory.

“We’ll camp here,” Bear murmured. 

She nodded, too tired to argue, and not foolish enough to ask why they weren’t trying to make that climb in the dark. And it was growing dark now that they were at the base of the mountains with the sun going down behind them. 

“Need to stretch my legs,” she mumbled, finding her back and hips stiff from two days of hard rides and rough terrain. 

“Don’t wander off. We need to check the area,” he warned. 

Lauren waved a hand and patted Spike’s head. It amazed her that he’d kept up so easily until Godrick said that was what they were bred for. They were meant to run with at the hunt, and likely had more stamina than the emers. 

She could hear water running and moved around the emers to collect water skins, scratching chins and patting shoulders when the creatures whined little happy noises and nuzzled her shoulder. Nev’ra was much more demanding, rubbing his forehead on her and making her chuckle before following along as she headed toward the creek. 

Her men all glanced her way, saw the ya’ka following, and left the two of them and Spike to their devices, deciding she was adequately protected. 

Like the rest of Fent'lar, the scenery was beautiful. The rock walls were veined in white and silver through the dark granite. Mossy banks housed the narrow river, and the trees had changed from leafy orange oak like forests to something remenisient of pines but were a deep blue with yellow tips to the needles.  

Lauren picked her way down the side of the quickly rushing stream until she came to a boulder big enough to sit on and flopped down. Out of sight of the the camp, she dropped the skins on the ground and covered her face with her hands as she lost her battle with composure and soft sobs broke free. 

The ya'ka keened a mournful sound and lifted his head, mouth dripping after his drink. He curled his body around her boulder and gently nudged her shoulder. 

She threw her arms around his head and fell against him, trying desperately to be quiet, not wanting anyone to hear her. 

Spike wedged his head under her arm with a little whine.

Lauren hugged him too. She was tired of tears and trauma and being stuck on Fent'lar. She was tired of being away from Loki. She was tired of magic that made people stare at her with looks of utter shock, and she was tired of putting on a good face. 

They were so close now. So close to the place that pulled at her, all she wanted to do was run up that canyon until she reached wherever they were headed, find out why they were here, and beg for help to get home. 

"Loki," she whispered, heartbroken.

So intent was she in her longing and sorrow, she didn't notice the figure watching from the ridge, or how the owl resting on Nev'ra's saddle spread her wings in warning.

The figure turned and disappeared down the upper ridge of the canyon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drama, angst, language, Smut

* * *

"This will not be easy," Loki sighed as the two of them made their way down the bridge to the hollow in the tree. "And I will punt you clear across Asgard if you let what is revealed here cause you to pity me," he warned Thor.

"I guarantee nothing. I already pity you for being born with that ugly face."

Loki snorted a shocked laugh. "And I you for that big head. Our poor mother."

Thor made to shove him and instead passed through an illusion that took him dangerously close to the bridge edge, where he teetered a moment before Loki grabbed him by the cape.

"Stop messing around, brother. You're supposed to be a king," Loki snickered.

"You're a jerk," Thor pouted.

"And you never stop falling for that."

But the sombre mood lifted, at least for the moment, and they entered the house of the Norns together.

"Ah, brothers at last," Fortiden smiled. "It is good to see."

"Have we not always been brothers?" Thor asked her.

"Yes, but no. How can one truly be brothers in all things when secrets, lies, and subterfuge part you like an ocean? Now, all is known, all is seen, and all is right between you."

Loki and Thor shared a look, neither disputing her words.

"Thor would know of my time after my fall, and I have come to see what Skuld would have me know of the future."

Fremtiden rolled out of the pine bows with needles in her hair. "And what would _you_ like to know, Loki, prince of Asgard?"

Already the child's eyes glowed, and Loki bowed to her, the Norns taking over each priestess. "I would know if it's true that Sigyn stole her magic from the waters of Neth, and if she did, why you allowed it."

They came together across the small pond and clasped hands. "For Lauren. We saw her thread and her coming. Her journey is all that stands between life," Nåværende turned her hand palm up and a small bird formed out of nothing, tweeting and shaking its wings, "and the destruction of so many."

The pair stared in horror as the bird went to flakes of dust and ash and blew away as if it had never been.

"Lauren has faced hardships, ridicule, pain. She went into our crucible tarnished and impure, but she will come out the other side the purest of cosmic gold. She is the key."

Loki's heart raced with pride and fear. "Where is she?"

They only looked at him. 

"Tell your past, son of Laufey," Urðr commanded with Fortiden’s voice.

He jerked. "I am a son of Odin."

"Yes. But that is not all you are."

He didn't understand, but it was clear he would not be allowed to until they wished him to. "Very well. When I fell from the Bifröst, it was into a wormhole that took me far across the cosmos, well beyond our realms, and spit me out on a desolate world. It took time, but I eventually found my way to another world, and another, ashamed of what I’d done and running from the darkness wreaking havoc against my mind.

I wound up on a world under attack, tried hard to stay out of the way, but was captured by the Chitauri and hauled before their leader. It was he who commanded I join them, but I refused. What he was attempting to accomplish was not for me. I wanted nothing to do with anyone, only to be left alone.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed. 

He rolled his eyes. “What did I say?”

Thor huffed and crossed his arms. 

"He had his pet sorcerer enchant metal cuffs that cut off my magic. So I waited, bided my time, and when they left me in their plebian prison, I used ice and frost to break their confinement and walked free only to run into him and his five most faithful disciples waiting for me.” As Loki spoke, the dark water of the pool before the Norns swirled and cleared, revealing his past.

"I fought them, six against one, used every trick I knew," he murmured, eyes on the battle laid out before them, "but," he shrugged, watching as he fell and the world went dark. "When I woke, it was to find myself once again chained, but this time in a prison cell that would rival the ones on Muspelheim. Fire, heat, steam, even seams of dripping magma confined me. The Chitauri were tasked with breaking me, for _he_ ," Loki flicked his fingers at the big one in golden armour, "decided I would be of use."

Loki turned away from the water, well acquainted with what came next, and shuddered when his own screams shattered the silence. "Moving on," he murmured, casting a glance at Fortiden, who nodded and passed a hand over the water. He didn't dare look at Thor, knowing his giant soft-hearted sibling would be emotionally overwrought with what he'd witnessed. "Once they had my mind… I freely gave them everything. They know of us, Thor. Of Asgard. Of the nine realms. I held nothing back."

"And what does he want?" Thor asked, voice rough with emotions.

"Balance," Loki whispered. 

"Destruction," Fremtiden corrected. "The madness in him has grown to heights of grandeur. There was no hope of stopping him."

"You set me on the path to that madman!" Loki barked. "You gave him another step toward what he needs!"

"We did," Nåværende nodded. "Because he will come. It was inevitable. We looked, and we saw the destruction of life across the known and unknown universe. We looked, and the threads of Fate… stopped. He will come seeking that which has been hidden, he will take it and everything you love, and he will destroy life as we know it."

"Unless Balance is achieved, this is our fate." Fremtiden threw a handful of pine needles in the water. 

Images exploded — battles on Midgard, battles on destroyed and dying worlds. Friends dead. Others turning to dust. All life… cut in half.

"Odin's beard," Thor whispered, pale and shaken when the images released them. "You die." He grabbed Loki by the shoulders. "In that future, brother, you die!"

"I saw," Loki murmured. "It is not… unexpected. I have not held up my half of our bargain, though, technically, neither has he."

"And what was the bargain you struck?" Thor asked.

Loki expected censure, derision when he turned toward his brother. Instead, he found burning intensity and battle fervour. Thor would fight to see this future changed, and so would Loki. "Midgard would be mine to rule in exchange for the Tesseract."

"The Tesseract?" Thor frowned. "Why?"

"Because, as the sceptre was more than it appeared, so too is the Tesseract. It holds an Infinity Stone," Loki sighed. "He needs all six to accomplish his goal."

"And what is his goal?"

"To reduce the overburden of life on the natural resources of our universe. His planet was destroyed because people would not listen. They would not heed his warnings. He lost much, and the grief turned to madness," Fortiden murmured. 

"Where was Lauren in that future?" They all looked at Loki. "Not once did I see her fate."

Fremtiden smiled. "She was not in that future. In that future, you had no Ástvinure. Already you have changed your fate. Now, we must change it more."

"Show me!" Loki stepped eagerly forward. "Whatever must be done; I will do it!"

"Soon. There are… things in play that must first resolve before we can reveal more," the Norn in a child's body said.

"What is his name?" Thor verily growled.

"Thanos. The Mad Titan."

"Mm." Thor nodded. "I will have his head for what he did to you, brother." His eyes were hot with the white glow of battle.

Not if Loki took it first. "He seeks the infinity stones. We know the location of four. We should-" 

"You will wait."

Loki looked sharply at the girl. "Why?"

She lifted her chin. "Because none here can safely carry those stones. None of _you_ have the power."

He gasped softly in understanding. "Lauren?" Loki whispered and found himself standing on the bridge beyond the hollow. "Dammit! Cryptic assholes."

"Loki," Thor chastised, but also snickered.

"They have to make everything so bloody difficult!" he huffed and stormed down the bridge. "I want my wife back!" he bellowed at the heavens and sighed when no one answered.

The priestess at the end bowed but said nothing, unwilling to draw his wrath. 

"She'll return to us soon, Loki."

"You can't know that!" he snapped. "She's out there, and now I find out they expect Lauren - my Lauren! - to stand against Thanos! That she is forced to correct my mistakes!"

"You do not know that yet."

"Oh, bite me, Thor! We both know that is what they meant! They are honing her into something she never wanted to be!" He slowed to a stop and reached for the wall when a thought crossed his mind. "What if she decides she doesn't want me, want this when it's over? She didn't sign up for any of this."

A hard palm connected with the back of his head. "Don't say stupid things. She loves you. Lauren is not going anywhere."

"I never did ask her to marry me," Loki whispered. "Not the Midgardian way. How could I have forgotten?"

"Loki." Thor took him by the shoulders and shook him firmly. "You are freaking out over nothing. When she returns, you will see. All will be well. You can ask her then. Now come. I have questions, and we have plans to make."

"Yes," he murmured, not at all assured by Thor's words, "I suppose we do."

Together, they left the Norn's temple.

Dusk was falling over Asgard.

***

A slight pink hue highlighted the mountain peaks, a pretty glow swiftly fading beneath the onslaught of twilight and the twinkle of approaching stars, but no one was paying attention to the sky.

The entire troupe cast repeated and worried glances at Lauren, asleep now, resting in the cradle created by the curled front legs of the ya'ka. The creature refused to leave the camp and whined a mournful sound when Lauren made to bed down closer to the fire until she huffed in exasperation and joined it. 

She'd returned with red eyes from the creek, her smile small and sad, telling everyone she was _fine_ when they could all see she was not. 

They could all see the cracks forming. The strain was getting to her. Àstvinur were not meant to spend so much time apart. 

She should be cradled in Loki's embrace, not the scaly arms of a ya'ka, though Eldric had to admit, there were few places safer than beneath the massive head and neck of the beast. He practically hid her from view, and every so often, a yellow eye would crack open, take in the surroundings, and close when all proved calm.

It was clear to see the animals were worried because she was sad. 

After dinner, Eldric had walked along the creek with her, discussing what she knew, what she felt, and how she’d healed Loki, doing his best to answer questions that were beyond his expertise. The whole time, Spike pressed against her, his head never out from under her hand while Titania circled overhead, occasionally cooing encouragement. 

She’d been pale, her eyes dull. It was the least bright he’d ever seen her. 

Loki’s injury had taken a toll, and Lauren was paying it. 

As the others settled down for the night, Eldric made his way out of camp and climbed into the branches of one of the few remaining deciduous trees. They’d passed into the alpine ranges, but this one tree still held root and would make a convenient lookout. 

Travelling this range at night was never a good idea what with the creatures that hunted the ridges and hollows. He didn’t think Ket and his men would be foolish enough to try it, but it depended on how angry the leader was. Many a mad man could prove himself stupidly brave when rage clouded his vision. So he would watch and be wary of what was out there. 

A stone rolled, a twig snapped, and movement came from below. “You’re stealth requires work.”

C’stel looked up. “I was not trying to be quiet. I would speak with you.”

Eldric shrugged and settled further into the tree’s embrace. “Then speak.”

“You must see this is foolish. To take the Kil’jara through that pass is dangerous. The others will not listen, but she listens to you. To go that way means trouble.”

Eldric nodded and counted the stars as they appeared. “We are aware, but our lady goes where she must.”

The man huffed and paced below him, a beast caged. “This is not right. She should be pampered, want for nothing, be adored and spoiled by her mate. She is too pure for this world.”

“You are not wrong,” Eldric agreed. “But our gods set her a task. She must complete it.”

C’stel paused and looked up. “She is on Peut’ra?”

Eldric frowned. “I do not know that word.”

“Peut’ra. Pilgrimage. She seeks the counsel of the Great Serpent, the Mother Asp, or whatever your gods are called.”

He looked down at C’stel’s eager face and finally rolled from his tree branch to drop straight to the ground. “What do you hope to achieve, Lycinian? What is your goal here? You cannot have her. She will never choose another. To even attempt to would bring about your doom.” Loki would kill him without remorse if he tried.  

C’stel drew himself up tall. “That is for me to know.”

“No.” Eldric slashed his hand through the air. “That is not how it works. You want to know about her; what she is, who she is, you must come clean about yourself. You didn’t leave Lycin of your own accord, this we can tell, but you must trust to gain trust. That is the only way.”

Anger hardened his eyes to flintstones and set C’stel clenching his teeth, but then, it was as if the fight went out of him, and anger turned to bitterness. “I loved once. Deeply. With all my honour. She was Jezzmina, my Olani. The one who would have been my mate. I courted her, answered her challenges, passed every test she set me. I rode out for her, killed for her, fought for her, and when she sent me to lead a group of Ryders to hunt and kill the Cajmani terrorizing the people on her southern border, I went without hesitation.”

“What is a Cajmani?” Eldric asked, the word foreign. 

He dropped into a crouch and used a stick to scratch a picture in the earth. “A sand demon with pinchers and a tail that has a stinger on the end. It has many legs, many eyes, and many teeth. They are difficult to kill and have a taste for man-flesh.”

“Looks nasty.” It looked downright disgusting and was not something Eldric would ever want to face.

 C’stel nodded slowly, his eyes on the drawing, still crouched beside the tree. “The hunt of one guarantees there will be dead. Many dead. When you hunt an old one such as he, sometimes the hunters do not return. We were thirty men strong. I alone returned.” He rose, sighed, and hooked his thumbs in his pockets. “That is when I discovered my Olani had chosen another for her first mate, and instead of affording me the honour of honesty, she sent me on a death march. I went with the thought that I would return and mate the leader of my clan. Instead, I came home to deceit and disappointment. When I voiced my outrage, she claimed I had no honour; that I forced myself upon her and threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone.” A sour smile curled his lips. “Not even my own mother believed me when I said Jezzmina lied. Jezzmina was Clan Woman. What reason would she have to lie? So I was banished from Lycin because no woman would have me after this.” C’stel pulled the sleeve back on his jacket and jerked the leather cuff from his wrist. A raised mark, flesh burned with a brand shaped like a slashed circle, was an ugly and painful reminder of his past. “Now, you know.”

“And yet you come begging to follow our lady. Why?” After all he had been through, one would think he would swear off women and go his own way, not seek out another. 

“A Lycin lives for the honour of a worthy woman. To have no one withers the soul. The lady is not of my clan, you all keep saying she cannot be Olani, but she is Kil’jara. She looked at me and saw what I thought long dead. She stirred the desire to bask in the smile of one who appreciates those who follow her. I do not know how I know, but I feel it as if the Mother Asp whispered in my ear that she would never cast off my honour like it was dirt. She would never send me to die on a whim. She is… gentle. Her heart is pure. I can trust her when all my trust was broken.”

Eldric slowly nodded, understanding that feeling well. “I have lived my life under scrutiny. I am only half-elf and was not raised by my father’s people. For that, I was ridiculed and scorned. Lady Lauren is the first woman ever to see… me. She sees no division between elf and other. She sees Eldric. She sees me. She made that abundantly clear, and I know if she were ever to hear someone disparage me because of the circumstances of my birth, I know she would come loudly and viciously to my defence. My life is hers, C’stel Ryder because I gave it to her. Yes, I love her. I will love her until the day I die, and if I even thought for one moment she would look at me as an option for her heart, I would chase it with all I had, but she won’t.” Even down at the stream teaching Lauren fire magic, he’d heard the angry conversation Bear and C’stel had gotten into early that morning. 

“You are all so certain she could never love another,” he huffed and crossed his arms. “But hearts are fickle.”

Eldric shook his head. “Not these ones. They were destined — star-crossed lovers. No one will ever love her as he does. She will never love another as she loves him. You need only to see them together. They look at each other, and the world disappears. He would shatter the cosmos for her. She would risk everything for him.”

“Yet, you love her.”

He tilted his head. “Yet I love her. And I will until my dying day. It is my burden to carry, and I will carry it without ever making her uncomfortable with the knowledge. I will be her friend, teacher, and confidant when she needs one because that is what she needs.”

“I see,” he murmured, nodding slowly. “She is your Kil’jara too.”

Eldric frowned. “How so?”

“Kil’jara are… unattainable. They are beyond our reach. They belong to the gods. They mate the Great Viper and have his children. They could have any man, every man, and every man hopes to be the one chosen, but few are. She is Kil’jara, the untouchable.”

A smirk twitched his lips. “Yes, I suppose she is.”

C’stel nodded. “Thank you, friend. I will leave you to your watch. I appreciate your honesty.”

“And I yours. You should tell Lauren of your past.” If he did, it might help Lauren sort through the layers of truth and settle the uncertainty in her over the Lycinian’s addition. Eldric had smelt no lie on him, noticed no signs of deceit, and believed he’d been telling the truth, but Lauren was the truth speaker, not him.

“I will… think about it.” C’stel faded into the shadows as Eldric returned to his tree and the watch.

***

Lauren shivered when she opened her eyes and hugged herself tightly. “It’s so cold!” she hissed, staring in awe at the frozen wasteland. 

Ridges and mountains of blue ice capped in snowy peaks and sliced through with dark scars that denoted glacier crevasse dotted the landscape. There was no sun, just ice, snow, and freezing cold winds. 

Her breath puffed white, and the searing cold appeared to burn her lungs with every inhalation. But even now, she couldn’t help but find it all strangely beautiful. She’d never seen so many tones of blue and white before. The night sky above was like black velvet, inky and thick, and sprinkled with more stars than she’d ever seen. The silhouettes of three dark moons, two small and one bigger, were silver around the edges, eclipsed with the far-distant sun behind them. 

She couldn’t tell if it was day or night on this world or if there were a difference when the sun was but another bright star a long way away. Clouds hung like heavy blankets on snowy peaks, the cold keeping them low. 

Crystals sparkled in the white vapour of her breath. 

Under her feet, Lauren could feel the world creak and groan as great fields of ice shifted. Then she turned around and stumbled away, gasping in horror. 

The planet was in pieces. 

Great wide streams of rock and ice appeared to peel off and float into space in long ribbons. It was as if someone set off a bomb and captured the image at the moment after detonation when debris began to fly. 

“Oh, my stars,” she whispered, the devastation causing her eyes to water and the tears to freeze almost instantly on her lashes.  

A low growl spun her back the other way. Red eyes watched her from the shadows.

Lauren screamed and jerked herself awake, accidentally punching Nev’ra in the jaw. He yelped, and she soothed him with gentle pats as she tried to slow her heartbeat. Only then did she notice her breath was puffing out white, and her lungs carried the sharp feel of having breathed in frigid air. 

“My lady?” Alain hurried over. “Are you alright?”

She shot a glance around and realized she’d woken all of them. “Ye-yes,” Lauren stuttered, swallowed thickly, and tucked her chin. “Just a bad dream. I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” She rolled over in the warm nest of Nev’ra’s arms and shivered, denying any further conversation. 

What the hell was that? Was it only a dream? How did a dream manifest something as real as her breath turning white?

She listened as the people around her settled down and sighed softly when Bear began to snore. 

It was a long time before she felt warm again. It was even longer before she slept.

***

Loki and Thor were barely back to the palace when Joran ran toward them down the hallway.

“My King!”

“Commander,” Thor murmured. “Take a breath.”

He wrenched off his helmet and shook his head. There was shock and excitement on his face. “Word from Heimdall. He’s had a white raven!”

Loki stiffened in surprise. “A white raven? Really?”

“So he says,” Joran nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Can it be?” Thor frowned. “After all this time, Alfheim is reaching out?”

“Only one way to find out.” Loki opened a portal into Heimdall’s domain and wasn’t at all surprised when Joran slipped through behind them. 

"Heimdall?"

The Guardian turned toward them with a white raven sitting on his gauntlet. "From Alfheim." He held out the scroll which had been tied to the raven's leg.

Thor took it with what appeared to be nervous apprehension. No one knew why Alfheim had withdrawn, and the news could be good or very bad.

"They are asking that we escort Krem - the raven - to the temple of the Norns," Thor said, frowning at the paper he then turned over. "That's it?"

The raven croaked.

Loki exchanged a look with Heimdall, who shrugged. 

"The way is closed to me."

Alfheim had closed their world in mist, keeping what happened there from Heimdall's eyes, and it appeared they still kept to their secret ways.

"Then I suppose we escort the raven," Thor muttered. "Joran."

"Of course, your majesty." 

The Commander stepped forward, an arm outstretched, but the raven appeared to have other ideas. It flapped once, bounced from Heimdall's wrist and landed on Loki's shoulder. 

"It appears I have been chosen to escort our guest," he sighed, removing the feathered menace from his shoulder to his wrist. "I'm never getting back to my children," he grumbled but brushed his knuckles down the bird's chest. "Well, Krem. Let us be off." The sooner he was done with her, the sooner he could check on the children and Gran. 

With a nod to the others, he flicked his wrist and opened the way directly into the inner sanctum of the Norn's temple. Loki strode down the hall, the raven calm and unruffled, drawing eyes and quiet gasps of shock at the bird's appearance. 

White ravens were once as populous on Asgard as black, but when the elves withdrew, the white ravens went with them, and none had been seen since. 

At the overlook of Yggdrasil, Loki stopped at the railing. "And thus, you are brought."

She croaked once, spread her wings and lifted aloft to fly into the branches of the World Tree. Loki waited, knowing whatever mission the featherhead was on would - eventually - see her back to Heimdall and the Bifröst.

It took only a few minutes before the white streak of feathers flew down to land, not on his upheld wrist but his shoulder with one of Lauren's flowers in its beak.

"And just what are you up to with that?" he asked quietly, once again moving the bird to his wrist. Black eyes revealed nothing, and Loki received no answer. "Is your task complete?" A small bob was her answer. "Very well." 

He returned them to the Bifröst as quickly as they'd left, Thor, Heimdall, and Joran waiting. She lifted into the air and flew through the gate, causing a little crackle and snap of magic, the same as all ravens.

"What did we just witness?" Joran asked.

"I don't know," Thor murmured. "Perhaps an overture, perhaps nothing, but she took one of Lauren's flowers."

"Yes. Yggdrasil blooms and the elves come knocking." Loki peered after her, wondering at the timing. 

***

Natasha watched the flames dance in the fireplace of her room. The warmth reached out but didn't touch her, leaving her huddled beneath a fur, lost in thoughts until a soft knock came, and the door swung open.

"At home, that will get you dick punched," she murmured, nursing the glass of vine wine the servants said wouldn't rot her gut.

Fandral quietly closed the door behind him before crossing the room to sit beside her. "Anitra said you weren't coming to dinner. I came to see if you're alright."

"Peachy." She toasted him and swallowed the rest of her drink. 

"I think you lie, Natalia."

She snorted and rubbed her forehead before looking at him. 

Blond, pretty but somehow still rugged. She wondered if it was the leather and weapons that made him look tough, but then there was the half cape that fluttered at his shoulder that gave him such a foppish air. How the hell was he so appealing? 

If she peeled away all his layers, would the body they promised be just as appealing?

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not fit company tonight, Fandral. You should go." 

"Pity. And after I sent you such a nice gift," he smirked, glancing at the box she'd yet to open. 

"Sharp and shiny, I have." He made her want to smile, even when all she felt like doing was drowning in booze and crying where no one could see her.

"That is neither sharp nor shiny. I had hoped you'd wear it to accompany me to dinner."

She glanced at him, found mild concern and brash challenge. "You sent me a dress?"

"A dress?" He scoffed. "Hardly. What I sent you is a _gown_ to rival even your exquisite beauty."

Natasha arched a brow. "And when did you have the opportunity to find this _gown_? We've been together all day."

"I commissioned Madame Lanche to have it made the day you arrived. She finished it earlier and had it delivered to me. I dropped it with Anneke."

Interest piqued, Nat shoved back the fur and stood. The twins had tried to tell her about the box, but she'd shut them down, intent on being alone.

The box was gold and closed with a black ribbon she tugged to be rid of, then gently worked off the lid. Course white linen protected the gown. She peeled it away and sighed at the dress beneath. "Fandral…" 

His arm curled around her waist. "Do you like it?"

She lifted the bodice of an elegant black dress. The fabric was silky smooth and almost cold with how it flowed over her hands like water. But it was the overlay of delicate threads and sheer netting dotted with sparkling bright jewels and ebony chips that took her breath away. Though off the shoulder, it had full-length sleeves of what she could only describe as spider silk, and the lace and beading and delicate gemstones flowed in lines reminiscent of webs. 

"It's… it's beautiful," she whispered reverently, pulling the gown from its box and watching it unfold and settle on the floor. 

"It is a fitting dress, I think, for a Black Widow. Delicate and beautiful, but hiding so much strength. It is crafted of Damaskin silk. In this gown, you could take a sword to the chest, and it would not pierce your flesh."

The pride in his voice as he fingered a sleeve made her smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to tell me I need protecting."

"Just because I desire it doesn't mean you need it. I'm not so foolish to think you cannot handle yourself," he purred, lips against her ear.

Arousal bloomed hot in her belly as she set the dress back in the box. "I'm still not fit company tonight."

"Even now?" A smaller box appeared before her, this one black with a gold bow.

"You're just full of presents tonight," she murmured, unsure what to make of him. 

"Open it."

Steady fingers plucked the bow and removed the lid. Nestled in a bed of black velvet, a tiny gold moon and single star gleamed back at her on their delicate gold chains. 

"I noticed you always wear an arrow. I thought if I added the moon and the stars, you would be reminded to always shoot for both." He lifted the chains from the box and had both fastened around her neck, the pendants evenly staggered with the moon dangling below the star, and the arrow as always resting in the hollow of her throat before the choked feeling inside her lifted enough to speak.

"They're perfect," she whispered, touching them lightly. Small and unobtrusive, precisely as she liked her jewlery. 

"Natasha?" He turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

She gripped handfuls of his tunic and let the tears come. "All this time. All this time! You saw what they did to him. I've been nothing but terrible to Loki, and he went through all of that!"

"Natasha." He held her gently. 

"He's been shot and healed in a day, Fandral. Shot! And it didn't so much as leave a mark after he healed, but he was scarred! So horribly scarred!"

"Natasha, " he crooned. "You cannot castigate yourself because of this. It does no one any good."

"I was so wrong! I pride myself on being right, and I was so wrong!"

His grip tightened. "Natasha." Fandral shook her gently. "You are not to blame! Not even he knew the depth of his innocence until Lauren put it before him."

"I was terrible to them, and now to find out he-"

She gasped when he jerked her up on her toes and yanked her forward, was swallowed by his mouth landing on hers. 

Hot. How had it suddenly grown so hot in here? When had a kiss ever sizzled? When had it smoked? Fire licked through her veins and centred in her womb, seated an ache through her belly and throbbed in her breasts. 

He dragged his mouth away — lush, pink lips, plump and swollen from hers. His tongue swept over the kiss bruised flesh, and he groaned. "Shit."

"Not quite what I was thinking," she muttered a little insulted. Men didn't usually swear after kissing her unless she planted her knee in their nuts, but that only happened sometimes.

His grip tightened on her elbows when she made to pull away. "Not what I meant." Fandral sighed and lowered his head. "I meant to assuage your anguish and instead panicked, kissing you rather than comforting you. It is a habit of mine. Tears make me uncomfortable."

He was too damn cute. Ridiculously, wholly appealing, stupid cute and it made her heart flutter - the dumb organ - leaving her pulse racing. "Take your pants off."

"My lady?" 

He was a big, blond puppy, all shocked eyes and pink cheeks, and if this was how he attracted women, she couldn't fault them for falling all over him. But as she jerked the ties to his ridiculously sexy half cape and sent it sailing to the floor, he became all shaking hands and unsure stutter as he sought to capture her fingers. 

"Lady Natasha you're overwrought, and you've been drinking, the last thing I want to do is put you in a position-"

She yanked him down by the front of his leather tunic. "Fandral. I'm not drunk, and I may have been upset, but now you need to shut the hell up and take off your pants."

“Natalia,” he murmured. 

She arched her brow and stepped back. “You caught me at a weak moment. Seeing Loki,” she swallowed thickly and ignored the burn of tears. “It reminded me that outside appearances are deceiving and that years of working as an assassin and a spy has made me cynical. I don’t like knowing I was that wrong about someone for so long. So I sat, I brooded, I drank. I’m Russian. It’s what we do.” She shrugged. “Now, you can either step into my web, take off your pants, and join me in the bedroom, or you can get out. Either way.” She pulled on the ties that kept her soft blue tunic closed, shrugged it from her shoulders, and let it fall around her bare feet. “I will be having a private party.” Her pants were tight leather, but this wasn’t her first rodeo, and she pushed them down her legs with ease. “With or without you.”

He looked like he could swallow his tongue, or perhaps his eyes would bug out of his head when she stood there in only her underwear. “What… what is… that?” He waved a weak hand at her body.

She glanced down at her black lace bra and high cut matching underwear. “What? Your women don’t wear underwear?” She already knew that. Anneke and Anitra had told her it had taken Lauren a while to get used to the foundation being in the garment itself than in the underwear. 

“Not… not like that.” He licked his lips, his blue eyes hot and not a little mean. 

Natasha smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun. She dragged her fingertips over her swell of cleavage, following the lines of the cage bra. Lingerie was her not so secret pleasure, and it mattered little what her outerwear was; her underwear was always bedroom ready. The twins had been kind enough to have her things laundered and returned that morning, and she’d put them on out of habit more than need. 

Now, she was so glad she did. 

Stepping out of her pants, she took two steps in retreat, watching Fandral’s eyes grow dark, and his hands flexed against his thighs. His tongue swept his lips, and a glint shone in his gaze, all hunter scenting prey. 

She knew there was a warrior in there, battle-hardened, scarred, but he was such a _fancy_ at times it was hard to remember, but the wolf was rising, she could see it. 

Natasha smiled wickedly and turned to saunter toward the bedroom before pausing to look over her shoulder. His eyes were glued to her ass, laid bare in her lacy little thong. “Coming?”

His weapons hit the floor with a deafening crash. 

She laughed and didn’t even make the door before his hands were on her, dragging her back and sliding over her skin. 

“Did the women of Midgard fashion such things as torture devices for their men? For, I assure you, Natalia, now that I know what lies beneath your clothes, I will think of little else.” 

He dragged his teeth over her shoulder and nipped at the strap, sending shockwaves of liquid desire spinning through her. His hands roamed, tracing lace edges and dark straps, touching without ever satisfying her needs. 

“Fandral,” she sighed.

“I am caught, little spider,” he breathed against her cheek, the firm pressure of his clothing against her back cool compared to the heat of his words. “What will you do now?”

She chuckled and escaped his hands, hair flying with her laughter when he reached for her and she evaded. “I don’t know. What does a spider do with a wolf?”

He lunged and snagged her around the waist, then threw her the last few feet to land her in the center of the bed. “Whatever she wishes.”

Natasha bit her lip when he stalked forward and began dragging open his clothing. The armour didn’t lie. He wasn’t the barrel chest of Thor or Steve or Bucky, but he was fit, sleek, reminding her of Clint. 

Every inch of him was carved, sculpted muscles, showcasing a lifetime of activity wielding a sword and fighting with his hands. Golden skin, occasionally broken by the white hatch of scars, a crisscross statement to his dangerous life. 

It shouldn’t turn her on, but it did; she could feel the evidence pool in her once clean underwear. 

When he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, she sighed in pleasure. She had an unholy appreciation for a man with well-defined arms she blamed entirely on Clint and his archer’s physique. 

Fandral chuckled. It was deep and low, more a rumble than a laugh before he toed off his boots and crawled on the foot of the bed. “Enjoying the show?”

She lounged on her elbows, knee swaying, smirk present and stayed that way as he crawled up her body and hovered over her, forcing her to tilt her head back. “It’s a nice show.”

“Just nice?” he pouted. 

“Very nice,” she teased. 

He chuckled and brushed their noses together. “Would you think less of me if I told you I was nervous?”

“No.” The flutter in her belly said he wasn’t the only one. 

“Good because I am. You,” he swallowed thickly, eyes bright, “you’re important, Natalia.”

“Yeah?” She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but then, hadn’t she been thinking the same? Didn’t her heart flutter and pulse pound? Wasn’t she just as eager and just as terrified? 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his nose following the curve of her cheek.

She sighed and slipped her hand up his chest, over his shoulder, and teased the nape of his neck with her nails. “My last relationship ended… poorly. He… hurt me a lot.”

Fandral dipped his hand behind her, splaying hot fingers over her spine as he drew her up and held her to his chest. How strong was he that his muscles didn’t even quiver? 

“I have no intention of hurting you. I respect your ability to kick my ass too much.”

A sharp bark of laughter escaped her. “Smart man.”

He grinned at her, then slowly lowered his head until their breath mingled and lips brushed. “In case I forget later, you’re exquisite.”

Was it weird that she felt it in his arms? That she felt sexy for the first time in years? That desire was real instead of a construct she used to entice men into doing what she wanted or needed for a mission? That she was just a woman and he just a man. 

“Fandral,” she whispered, emotion throbbing in her chest. “Shut up and take your pants off.”

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “Yes, dear.”

Little licks of flame soaked into her skin with his kisses, and when he used his mouth to follow the line of her straps to the center of her chest, she breathed out a shaky moan of pure pleasure. 

“Do you have more of these fetching garments?” he asked before tugging on a lace cup with his teeth. 

There was a playful quality to his eyes that made her smile. Wolf, he may be, but he was still Fandral. Sweet and amusing. “Dozens.” _Ooh_. Sweet became sultry when his eyes narrowed. “Some are different colours. Different cuts. All meant to entice and seduce. Maybe I’ll let you see more someday.”

“I certainly hope so,” he purred and popped the clasp on the back like a pro. 

Natasha gasped, shocked that he’d managed that without fumbling. “Wow. I’ve known men who’ve seen these all their lives who can’t do that.”

“I do have a certain innate skill set when it comes to getting a woman’s clothes off,” he snickered, lowering her to the bed so he could draw the straps down one at a time. 

He didn’t rush. If she didn’t know better, she would think he wasn’t eager, but one look at his face full of excited anticipation negated that thought. He was unwrapping her like she was a precious and longed for gift, and when he finally pulled the fabric away, a wholly feral sound of delight rumbled from him. 

“Such stunning beauty.”

He locked eyes with her as he lowered his head. Her nipples pebbled hard and ached for him to touch her, but instead of a sweeping tongue or sucking lips, he kissed the swell of her breast, the inner edge, the valley between and repeated his actions on the other side. 

Then he was pushing away, moving down, leaving searing, hot, open-mouthed kisses on her abdomen that made her pant and moan until he hovered over the puckered flesh on her lower body. 

“What is this from?” he asked, tracing it with gentle fingers. 

“Bullet.” Bucky still winced every time he saw it. “I got between an assassin and his target. Eventually, he shot the target through me.”

Fandral frowned. “Did you kill this man?”

“No.”

“Why?” He bent and kissed it softly.

“Long story. I’ll tell you another day.” Right now, she was a few short minutes away from cutting him out of his pants if he didn’t move things along. 

“Mm,” he hummed in acceptance, his hands holding her waist, thumbs digging in and working small circles. “You smell divine. We all have honed our senses to their extremes, and now I am grateful. You smell like lush jungles, thick and rich and dark,” he murmured, hooking his fingers in her underwear. “May I?”

“Little late to ask permission,” she snickered. 

He shook his head, eyes serious. “Never. You could tell me to stop at any interval, and I would. Men of Asgard would never force a woman, never take her right to choose. When we find one who has, he is severely punished.”

“Sounds like a fairytale,” she murmured, carding her fingers through his hair. 

He frowned. “The respectful treatment of women is a fairytale on your world?”

“You’d be surprised.” 

He shook his head in disgust. “For every step forward Midgard takes to amaze me, it takes two back. First, they won’t let you have a child and now this. Such a waste. You deserve better.”

He was going to make her cry again if he kept saying shit like that. “For Christ's sake, Fandral! Take off your damn pants!”

He looked up and smirked at her and drew down her underwear instead. “I have noticed something about you, Natalia,” he crooned, pulling her panties from her feet and tossing them to wherever her bra landed. “You grow impatient when you emotions get involved. Do I so disconcert you?”

She tugged his hair in warning. “Don’t start.”

He parted her legs and set big hands on her thighs, but his eyes never left hers. “It’s alright to find yourself emotionally invested.” He pressed down on her legs and shifted his knees backward until he could go belly down on the bed. “You wouldn’t be the only one,” he murmured, the admittance putting pink in his cheeks. 

Shock kept her mute the few seconds it took for his mouth to lower to her core and close over her. Reality returned with a high pitched whine of pleasure as she arched up and grabbed for his hair with both hands. 

“Holy fuck!” No wonder the women loved him. He had her teetering on the edge in a heartbeat, his tongue fantastically dextrous. 

He lifted his head and smirked at her, the proud bastard. “Soon, dear.”

“Fandral-” An explosion of air cut off whatever she’d been about to say, the pleasure rattling through her body, shooing the thoughts from her head. 

When thick fingers pressed slowly inside her aching body, Nat shrieked. She’d had lovers. Many lovers. She’d never had a Fandral before. Maybe that was the difference. 

He raised her high, hung her on the precipice, used tongue and teeth and fingers to ring pleasure from her in a way she’d never known possible.  She wanted to scream, laugh, cry with it, but mostly she wanted to come. Her nerve endings vibrated, quivered and danced, entranced by the soft way he mouth ate at her flesh and fingers stroked her, but she never quite reached the full peak. 

“You have the most beautiful cunny, woman,” he growled, slowly scissoring his fingers inside her. “But you’re so tiny. I will tear you apart if I’m not careful.”

“I’ve had big before,” she panted, scratching at his scalp. 

He barked a laugh. “We shall see.”

A shiver of anticipation ran through her. Was height not the only thing Asgardians grew big? Fertility God Thor, it was kind of expected, but maybe it wasn’t so uncommon here for men to have a - she almost snorted - mighty hammer.

He went back to sucking and licking, fingers thick and hard when he added a third. 

She felt it start like tension in the back of her neck, then roll in a wave down her spine, sending singing shockwaves through her veins. Spots danced in her vision. Her breath froze in her lungs. The wave dropped into the basin of her womb and slammed hard against her walls. She gasped once as her vision went white, and clamped her thighs around Fandral’s head when the tide of pleasure broke and stampeded through her body like wild horses. 

Every cell thrummed with pleasure, sang and danced and pulsed as if she were a tuning fork someone had rung. It felt good, damn good. Stupidly good.

When her vision returned, she turned her head toward the warmth beside her and found Fandral watching with smug satisfaction and a glistening beard. “If that is your reaction to a short round of oral, I think the men of your world rather suck at pleasing their women.”

“To be fair, I’m usually the one doing the pleasing.” She flipped up to straddle his thighs. “Nice to see you took your pants off.”

“As my lady commands,” he chuckled. His warm hands felt good on her hips, sliding up and down her thighs. 

She took him in and refused to react when his tapered waist led her down to the biggest cock she’d ever seen. “Someone’s a grower,” she snickered. 

“I’m rather proud of him. I’ve only ever seen one bigger.”

She ran her palms over Fandral’s chest and down to take him in both hands. “Dare I ask?”

“The princess is a lucky woman,” he snickered, a wicked grin twisting his lips. “I wonder how far down those ridges of Loki's extend?”

Nat’s mouth fell open as the thought entered her brain. “Well, there’s a visual. I’ll have to ask if Lauren knows.”

He barked a laugh that became a muffled groan when she gave his length a deft twist and stroke. “Gods, woman!” 

It made her smirk. “I told you, I’m usually on the giving end of things.”

He flipped her to her back and had her hands pinned above her head in nearly the same move. “Then perhaps you should relax and let me show you what you’re missing?”

Thick, heavy, hard flesh rubbed her sensitive core when he rolled his hips. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him, loving the slick glide. God, he was good at this.

When his hand closed around her breast, finally paying attention to the aching mound, she whined and turned her mouth to his. The time for teasing and talk was over. His mouth found hers, open, soft, and merged them together. She didn’t fight him for the lead, content to follow, wallow in the fire he filled her with, for once enjoying the ride. 

She didn’t feel the need to keep her wits about her. Her mind went silent. The ebb and flow of blood laced with desire and the beat of her heart filled her ears.

His tongue stroked hers, tangled, soothed. He tasted of wine and smelled of leather and something citrus. She wondered if it was his soap, and  if he’d share. It smelt good, soothing, and relaxed her beneath him with a sigh. 

His thumb swept her nipple, and she gasped into his mouth. “Natalia,” he sighed, trailing kisses along her jaw. 

They moved together, rutting, letting their bodies find the way. Eventually, his cock caught and clung at her opening. Fandral paused, his hips holding hers deep in the furs, and lifted his head. Their eyes locked. He brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. “ _Jeg har aldri forvente å føle på denne måten om noen kvinne.”_

It was a declaration in another language. She wasn’t foolish enough to think it was something so simple as ‘you have nice tits’ but didn't dare to ask, not yet. Instead, she took his face in her hands and drew him down, kissed him softly, and sighed when he sank slowly inside her. 

The exquisite stretch laced with moments of burning pain was worth even the small discomfort when he settled against her, and his arms shook with the exertion of holding back. 

“Natalia,” he whispered against her ear. 

She drew him down until she could feel his heart beating with hers, chest to chest, bodies still. She leaned her head against his cheek, rubbed a little on the softness of his beard, and whispered, “Fandral… love me.”

His mouth sucked on her throat, arms wrapped around her, and a hand buried in her hair, binding them together as he began to move. 

 _“Jeg kunne elske deg,_ ” he sighed, nuzzling into her shoulder. 

 _Elske. Elsken_. She knew that word. Loki said it often in sickening sweet fashion to Lauren. 

Natasha tightened her arms around him, rocked with him, closed her eyes and let herself fall into the rhythm. The bunch of his back muscles beneath her hands was a pleasant counterpoint to the long glide of slick cock through her walls. 

He touched her in ways no one ever had. He called to her heart, accepted her, respected her. She could love him. She knew it. 

Her body burned with every thrust and retreat, already tripping up to the line of an explosive orgasm. It was rare for her to come without external stimulation, but he fit her, caught all the places deep inside that set her body soaring, and knew just how to roll his pelvis to grind against her clit. 

She whimpered, halfway gone, and threw her head back on a pleasure-filled cry of, “Fandral!”

“Beautiful,” he sighed and shifted enough to drag her right leg up over his left arm, thrusting deeper, harder, faster. “I would feel you come for me. You already tighten around me. Come for me, Natalia. Give in to your wolf.”

He bit her lip hard enough to sting and made her eyes roll back as he pushed a button few lovers ever discovered. She came with the force of an avalanche, bucking and thrashing, her body no longer her own. Her nails raked up his back, and she screamed with how forcefully her womb clenched. 

He hissed, groaned, and thrust hard, following her seconds later with a quiet curse.

She gave a soft _oof_ when he landed heavily on top of her. 

“Wow.”

Natasha snorted a giggle. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Give me five, and I’ll be good to go again.”

She arched a disbelieving brow, but as his eyes were closed resting on her stomach, she doubted he could see it. “Five, huh? That’s some impressive turn around time.”

“You have no idea,” he chuckled. “I’ve been building it up for years.”

She snickered and used her legs to flip him to his back, but found herself straddling his chest, hands on the pillows, breasts dangling over his mouth in the end. “You don’t say?”

“Mm. This is a pretty position.” He closed his mouth over her breast and sucked gently. It still made her walls clench. 

“Fandral,” she panted, the sensations intense but unwilling to pull away. 

“Yes?” he smirked goofily at her. 

“I don’t want one position. I want all positions.”

Goofy went out the window, replaced by voracious. “My sweet lady. I can accommodate that request.”

She chuckled and sat up, reaching behind her to palm his cock, then stroke the wet length when she noticed he was already growing hard again. “I certainly hope so.” A wicked grin curled her lips when she shifted around to face his cock. 

“Shall we play a game?” he snickered, already dragging her hips back. 

“Rules?” she asked, breathing moist air over his thick shaft. 

“First to come loses. The winner gets to lead the next round.” 

His tongue swept her lips and made her shiver, but she was determined and gently sucked his head. “Deal.”

It was going to be a long, but very fun night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, angst

* * *

Thor dropped into a seat in his chambers and let his head fall to his hands. 

The night had gone well. Even after all the revelations of the day, the revelry had been in full swing with Loki’s arrival at dinner, the lovely Lady Ellie on his arm. She was a charming woman, easily drawing laughter from the table with her wit and charisma. All could see from where Lauren inherited her feisty nature.

The drink had flowed, and Ellie even pulled low chuckles from Odin, who gallantly sat as her dinner companion. A few people twittered behind their hands when his father danced attendance on the lovely elderly lady, but Thor knew better. 

Yes, Odin was lonely, but he adored Frigga still. Her loss was a hole in his heart that bled and likely would for the rest of his life. Ellie offered a semblance of female friendship in the form of a woman who took none of his crap. She was not intimidated by Odin in any way and likely never would be. She was a strong-willed woman not beholden to the Asgardian way of deferring to the All-father. 

Every time she used that title, it was almost as if she were teasing him and caused Odin to chuckle. 

She and the children were settling in, but that was not what had Thor moments away from melting down. 

It was Loki. All he’d been through. All he’d seen. All that had been done. It was finally catching up with him. Thor’s heart was broken for his brother. 

No pity, Loki said, but pity was the last thing he felt. It was pain that was rife inside him. 

“Oh, Thor.” Sif hurried out of the bedroom.

He looked up at her, ready for sleep and stunning in the dark red nightdress that highlighted her curves. Her face was clear of makeup, her hair shining from the brush her maids must have run through it. She was so beautiful it occasionally hurt to look at her. 

He held out his arms, and she settled into his lap, where he buried his face against her throat and let the tears flow. “What the Norns showed us, oh, Sif. What Loki went through.”

“Shh.” She stroked his hair. “He’s home now. He’s safe and well.”

“War is coming.”

Her hand stalled, then went back to soothing. “We’ve seen war before.”

“Not like this.” He lifted his head and cupped her face, his streaked with tears. “I saw so much death. Our friends dead. Loki dead. You were missing. Sif, I will not let that future stand. I cannot lose you.”

She closed her hands around his wrists. “You won’t. If the Norns are showing you the path, then you are meant to change it.”

She was right, he knew that, but still, he wanted nothing left waiting between them. Like Lauren, Sif's fate was unknown to him in that future, and he would not have it. He would have every moment, every minute, every second, every hour he could scrape together to spend with her. “I have a confession.” 

Concern filled her face. “Alright?”

He sighed and lowered his forehead to hers. “Your Bride’s Challenge. I… I don’t remember the conversation. I don’t remember it at all. I’ve failed you.” He felt like an ass and an idiot, and he’d let her down. 

“No. No, you haven’t.” Her fingers stroked his jaw. “You’ve passed quite spectacularly.”

He opened his eyes to look down into her teary ones, shining with so much love. “I don’t understand.”

“I knew you didn’t remember. I could see it on your face when I asked. What I wanted was for you to be honest with me about it. I wish for no secrets or half-truths between us. Honesty, Thor, in all things.” 

Relief flooded him. “I will always be honest with you, but I do not have your last gift. Loki knows the answer, he was meant to assist me, but with all that’s happened, all I learned today, I have no desire to waste any more time. I love you, Sif. I will never love another as I do you. I want you to be my queen, to rule with me, to face what comes at my side.”

She smiled and lightly traced his lips. “Then perhaps I can jog your memory.”

“You’d do that?” He didn't think that was traditionally how a Bride’s Challenge worked, but he wasn’t about to say no.

“It’s my challenge. I will do as I wish.” She rose and reached for his hands, tugging him to his feet. “Come.” 

He followed with clumsy feet, knowing he was moments away from achieving all he desired. She stopped at the windows to his balcony. “That day that we walked together through the garden, your brother, a sullen shadow I well remember, you asked me many questions while you used your eyes and your smile to flirt with other women.”

“I didn’t?” he gasped, terribly embarrassed. 

“Oh, you certainly did,” she chuckled. “But I’ve forgiven you your youthful indiscretions.”

“You have, have you?” he smirked, drawing her to him by the waist. She felt so soft and warm against him.  

“I have.” Sif nodded and played with a medallion on his armour. “The worst flirt was that wretched woman Lady Marcella. She continuously giggled with that terrible nasal whine, drawing everyone’s attention to her while having these vapid conversations about silly things like shoes.”

“OH!” he gasped. “I remember her! She insisted lemon yellow was _her_ colour, and no other should wear it. Then mother had that gown made with lemon yellow flowers to spite her.” 

“Yes!” Sif laughed. “Frigga hated that dress but wore it just to prove Marcella couldn’t claim something as silly as a _colour_ belonged to her. Frigga was taking a turn through the garden, her women following, and she was the one who told you to take me around as I was new and would be at your side for some time.”

“You were wearing a blue dress.” It made her eyes especially blue.

Her smile swelled. “Yes, I was.”

“You hadn’t yet begun to wear plate armour as the foundry hadn’t finished your new commission.” He could see it, her young, innocent face, so sweet and pure. “You were so pretty, though I seem to recall you protesting the dress as armour was your preferred choice of clothing.”

Sif laughed and nodded. “Yes! Yes, it was.”

He cupped her cheek. “You were homesick. We were talking about Illanria and what you missed, and I was too much of an idiot to realize I was making it worse.”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t the only one who was young.”

“I was ignorant, not young. Boorish and full of my own grandeur.” He ran his knuckles over her cheek. “Too blind to see what was right in front of me.”

“Thor,” she sighed. 

“And I asked you what you miss most about home, compounding your sadness like the giant oaf Loki often names me.”

“And what was my answer?” A smile flirted with her lips.

He racked his brain, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. “I…”

She motioned toward the window where Asgards two moons and host of stars were shining brightly. “Look at the sky.”

Thor frowned but followed her instructions. 

“Now, what are the names of Asgard’s moons?”

“Morning’s Light and the Dawn Star,” he murmured.

“And where were we in the garden when I gave my answer?”

“We were walking along the border beds between the Wesprellian willow and the-” His breath caught. “Oh!”

She grinned up at him. “And?”

Thor placed a swift kiss on her lips, pulled away, jerked open the door to the balcony and ran off its edge. He flew down to the garden where the Wesprellian willow wept long branches into a slow-moving stream, and the silver-white glow in the flower bed called out to him. 

He knelt and gently plucked the five-petalled flower before leaping back into the air and returning to Sif, waiting patiently exactly where he’d left her. “I asked what you miss most about home as we rounded the corner and came upon the flower bed filled with Illanria blossoms. You said you missed these. Morning Star flowers because they covered the hills and collected the moonlight, turning them into fields of fallen stars you could ride through at dawn.” 

He placed the flower in her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “Is that the answer to your challenge, my love?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. 

He took her face between his hands, thumbs brushing her cheeks. “And our courtship? Has it met your expectations?”

“In every way.” Her tears tipped over and dripped down her face. 

“Then will you, Lady Sif, daughter of Kel and Tellina, most fearsome warrior maiden, Goddess of my heart, will you be my queen? Will you stand at my side for the rest of our lives, rule the realms with me, and cherish our people? Will you marry me?”

“With all my heart, yes.”

He took her mouth in a kiss that seared and swelled with desire. Her fingers tugged his hair, her tongue tangled in his mouth, and Thor couldn’t get enough.

He wrenched his head away. “Wait!” 

“What?” she gasped. 

“I have something for you. I will finish the courtship; then, we can take this further if that is your wish.” Her eyes darted away. “Sif. I will wait for you until the day of our wedding if that is what you desire. I will not rush you, even now.”

“I’m still… nervous,” she whispered.  

He would have none of that and swept her off her feet to take her into what would - hopefully soon - become their bedroom where he set her on the foot of their bed and cupped her chin. “Wait here.”

She nodded, and he ducked into his closet, where he stripped down to sleepwear then went to the drawer where he kept his most prized possessions. Inside was a wooden box he picked out and held tightly between his hands. He traced the pattern on top, carved with the likeness of Yggdrasil, an old and cherished item.

Thor took a deep breath, blew it out, and returned to find Sif fidgeting with the fur at the end of the bed. 

He didn’t sit beside her but lowered to his knees at her feet. “Not unlike Loki, I have been collecting items for my beloved. It amuses me to think back on it now and realize every piece was purchased with you in mind.”

“What?” she gasped. 

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “I am as surprised as you, but these things, I have kept them with every intention of presenting them to my woman. To she, who would be my wife. Now, they are yours.” He lifted the lid and placed them in her lap.

Sif’s hand flew to her mouth. “Odin’s beard, Thor!”

“I can already see you in a particular tiara. It was mother’s but not her favourite. It didn’t suit her. It will suit you.”

“You can’t talk about tiara’s when I am sitting here with this in my lap!” she half laughed, half cried. 

Thor chuckled but reached inside and plucked out the ring nestled in velvet surrounded by diamonds and rubies in necklaces and earrings. It was a perfect red, not a dragon fire stone, but dark enough to match her cherished pendant and surrounded by diamonds enchanted to be ever bright. “They have a tradition on Midgard called an engagement ring. It’s given when one accepts the marriage proposal of another. Then, as we do here, the wedding bands are added on the wedding day. So will you take this ring, my love, as a token of my devotion?”

He slipped it on her finger when she nodded, her voice choked by tears. He felt a little choked up himself. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Thor." She cupped his face and kissed him so sweetly, he felt his heart would burst.

When she sat back, he took the box from her fingers, then rose to his feet. "Come. The day has been a long, emotional one, and we are both exhausted."

"Oh, but…" She sank her teeth in her lip.

Thor paused to take in her face. "When you're ready, Sif. Not before. The commitment is made. Tomorrow I will announce our successful conclusion to this courtship. Plans for the wedding will begin, and when Lauren returns, we will be married." He hoped that wasn't too many more days, but the Norns had their own time frame.

She gave a bit of a defeated sigh and plucked the flower from her hair, added it to her jewelry box when Thor placed it on a side table and crawled into bed with him where she immediately laid her head on his heart. "I do want this, want you, Thor."

"I know, my love. We will find our way." He wasn't at all worried about it.

Thor closed his arms around her and found slumber even as joy for his success waged war with sorrow over his brother.

And when in the night the sorrow won out, waking him from a dream filled with images of torture, Sif was there with soft eyes and quiet hands to soothe the pain and dry his tears. 

Thor found new peace wrapped in her loving embrace, set aside sorrow, and began to plot his vengeance against the Mad Titan. 

He would not allow some colossal purple asshole to take the precious woman in his arms from him as he had tried to take his brother.

***

Loki woke with a start and lifted his head from the table. He'd been filling page after page of Lauren's journal, expressing his gratitude in the only way he currently could when exhaustion had - evidently - won out.

But what had disturbed him?

Another soft noise from the children's room drew his notice and had him jerking to his feet, vanishing the work he'd been doing, and heading for the bedroom. 

His heart broke a little when he found Benny sitting on the floor, sucking his thumb, holding tightly to the book Lauren gave them with one arm and his bear under the other, staring intensely into the fire. 

"Benny?" he murmured, crossing cautiously into the room.

The boy turned toward him slowly, a bright spark in his eyes. "Bad man comin'," he whispered.

Another seer in the family it seemed. His father's power was potent, even so many generations later.

"Yes, we know, but those are not things you need to worry about, my boy." Loki carefully scooped the child up and went to sit with him on the sofa. "It appears you have a great gift, one we will need to help you hone. It can be a blessing and a burden, but it is a gift."

"I'm sthared, Lothi," he whispered around his thumb, hugging the bear and darting sharp glances at the fireplace.

Loki took him by the chin and turned his face away from the fire until the boy was looking him in the eyes. "There is nothing for which you to be afraid. I will never allow anything to happen to you. Do you believe that?" Benny nodded. "Good. Now, would you like to return to bed, or sit here with me?"

"You." He snuggled closer, the book sliding out from under his arm and landing near Loki's thigh. "Stowee?"

"Mm." Loki shifted to lay down on the sofa and stuffed a pillow behind his head, keeping Benny's back to the fire as he opened the fur-covered book. "There was a little fur family, warm as toast, smaller than most, in little fur coats, and they lived in a warm wooden tree."

The boy was asleep before he finished, and Loki weaved a tiny block he placed in the child's mind to reduce his sight until he was older. It would not stop him from seeing, but the visions would be softer, coming with the veil of dreams, allowing Benny to mature before they addressed the burden of such a gift. 

He wondered if coming to Asgard where magic lived and breathed in the very air had caused his gift to explode open, or perhaps it was like calling to like, and Odin's magic in Benny recognized the origins from whence it came. Whatever the circumstances, now they would have time to let the boy grow before the block faded. 

A shuffling at the door had him looking sharply up, but it was only Gran who came in dressed in a long-sleeved, frilled nightgown and overcoat of bright pink velour. "I had a dream."

"So did he," Loki murmured.

Her eyes were fever bright when she came and sat at his hip and took his hand. "I saw it, what you went through. My poor boy."

He squeezed her hand. "It is done."

She stared into the fire. "It still pains you."

"No, Ellie. Not anymore." The hurt he'd felt was over. The lingering heartache vanished with his father's understanding and acceptance. 

"It shouldn't have taken seein' for him to believe. You're a good boy, Loki. Sometimes foolish, but you have a good, strong heart." She pulled her eyes away from the fire and looked down at him and Benny. "You're a good papa."

His heart swelled. "I want to be. He has your gift."

"So young?"

Loki nodded. "He sees too much. I've veiled it, for now, to give him time to grow into his power."

"He is more a part of this family than he ever was an Annandale. It is good." She smiled and patted his hand. "What have you seen lately that puts such lines around your eyes?"

She held his gaze, and Loki sighed, giving in when hers never wavered. "Too many things. The Norns share much, but never enough. There is a war coming. One I'm afraid puts Lauren exactly where we do not want her."

Ellie sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I suspected as much."

"It was never my intention-"

She held up her hand. "I worry for her, but I do not blame you for this. These Norns of y'alls have a plan. We must trust they know what they're about just as I trust you to watch out for my Lulu."

"She saved my life today," Loki said softly, weaving happy dreams of cloud dancing on the back of Sleipner into Benny's mind. "From somewhere out there, she felt my need and sent me healing, gave of herself in a way that before now was thought impossible. She's a marvel we do not yet understand with a power that she is only just learning to use. I think when she returns, Ellie, she will be something magnificent."

"I already thought she was," Ellie sighed.

"So did I," Loki agreed. "I did not expect this. It does not make me love her more. It only amazes me. And, in a way, I believe it will make her more comfortable. She expected to be less than us, Thor and I. When we first arrived, she viewed herself as _lacking_ because of mine and Thor's abilities and what will likely come with our children. She had a terrible time seeing how utterly special she was. When the magic began, and she found she fit here better than she thought she would, it made her so happy."

"Feelin' special has always been a problem for Lulu. Her mama and sisters didn't help matters none. I'm glad she's feelin' it now." Ellie patted his hand. "It's late. I should let you rest."

"As should you, Ellie dear." 

When she rose from his hip, Loki shifted carefully to his feet and took the sleepy child to his bed. He tucked Benny in, checked on Sara, then offered his arm to the woman smiling fondly at him. "An escort across the hall?"

"How grand," she giggled.

"I would lack in my duties as a gentleman if I failed to offer assistance," Loki smirked.

She took it and allowed him to lead her back to her room; her bare feet padded silently beside his boots. The door was slightly ajar and made Loki frown. He kept her behind him as he entered only to find the boy, Svengil, making tea.

Loki cleared his throat, and the teenager jumped.

“I- I came to make Lady Ellie’s tea.”

“Oh, thank you, dear.” She went to his side, accepted the cup, and wandered off into the bedroom. “Goodnight. Shut the door when you leave.”

With an arched, amused brow, Loki looked at Svengil, who blushed. 

“She likes tea on the nights she _sees_ things,” he explained. 

“And how did you know she had a vision?”

Svengil shrugged. “I just do. She always gets up and makes tea. I think it settles her mind, helps her sort through what she sees.”

“Yes, it probably does.” His mother had been the same way. “It is good you understand and are here for her. Let me know if there is anything you need.” He gave the boy a nod and turned to go.

“Prince Loki?”

“Yes?” He paused in the doorway. 

“She has been happier today than I have ever seen her. It was a good decision to bring her here.”

Loki tilted his head. “I am glad.” He returned across the hall and sighed, heading for his bedroom, intent on getting a little sleep before dawn broke and called him back into his many duties. 

However, when he opened the door, he paused, shook his head, and smiled at finding Benny and Sara and Socks curled up in a pile on his bed. He chuckled softly, waved a hand, changed into sleepwear, and climbed into bed with them. 

Sara turned her head, eyes heavy-lidded. “I had a bad dream.”

“Did you?” It appeared the night for it. Loki snuggled her against him and wrapped an arm over both her and Benny. “About what, pet?”

She plucked at his sleeve. “Aunt Lu. I dreamed she was real scared and all alone.”

“Well, that is only a dream, little dove, for your aunt is not alone. She has six strong guards and her familiar with her. They will keep her safe.” He placed a kiss on her hair. “Now, you need to sleep, and so do I.”

“But…” She bit her lip.

“But?”

“What about the big lizard?”

Loki frowned. “What big lizard?”

Sara glared up at him. “The one in my dream.”

He nodded sagely as if he knew what she was talking about when he didn’t. “Well, she is an Earth Mother. Creatures find her quite fascinating. I’m sure if there is a large lizard with her, then it probably likes her a lot.”

Sara relaxed slowly and gave a soft sigh. “I suppose.”

“Go to sleep, darling. If you are still concerned in the morning, we can discuss it further over breakfast. I must check in with the school and my protege, see about a few things, then before lunch, if I can make it work, I will take the two of you to the toy store.”

She whipped her head around. “Oh! Will you?”

He hadn't planned to do so, so soon, but he was tired of the bad outweighing the good. The realm and all things could wait a few hours. “I will try my hardest to make it happen.”

She wiggled a little, obviously excited, then looked at him sly through her lashes. “If we came with you to school, you wouldn’t have to come lookin’ for us.”

He chuckled at her machinations. “That is true, but you would both be quite bored waiting for me to finish.”

“At a school for magic people?” She peered up at him like he was crazy. 

“We will discuss it in the morning, pet.”

“But,” she pouted. 

“In the morning, Sara. Now, go to sleep.” 

He relaxed and was almost asleep when she whispered, “Loki?”

He tried very hard to be stern. “Last question, love.”

In a very small voice, she asked, “When Farfar Odin had us today, you called us your children. Are we yours?”

“You are, little dove. Does that upset you?” Had he overstepped in her mind?

She shook her head and cuddled the purring kitten. “I’m glad. I like bein’ yours. You make me feel safe.”

“That is good, Sara,” he murmured, eyes burning. “Now, sleep.” 

She sighed and nodded and was out in almost the next breath. 

It took him longer, but only because his heart was beating in his throat. Her easy acceptance left him warm in his chest, and his voice choked with unshed tears. 

***

Lauren woke when the night was at its darkest. 

 _Witchin' hour_ , she thought with a sigh before carefully climbing out from under Nev'ra's head. 

He rumbled when he breathed, almost a snore to rival Bear.  A big yellow eye opened to look at her, but she patted his cheek and shushed him softly when he made to rise. 

"I'm not goin' far. I just need a minute alone." Alone was in short supply anymore. 

Lauren looked around at the camp and the low fire.

At some point, Spike had abandoned her to sprawl over Godrick. It was seriously adorable and brought a smile to her face. Rickon slept against his back.

Alain rested against a tree, his crossbow propped on his thigh. It was unloaded, but the quarrels were against his knee, easily accessible. 

Bear snored softly a quarter turn around the camp from Alain, sword across his lap. 

She didn't see Eldric and wondered if he slept in the tree he'd kept watch in for surely he wasn't still on watch duty, not with Cerg bare-chested before the fire, eyes closed, and free of ink.

But where was C'stel? She knew they didn't trust him enough to allow him to take the watch alone. Perhaps one of Cerg's ravens had an eye on the Lycinian.

Lauren crept out of camp, seeking the solitude of the quiet forest. Her mind was fractious, disorganized, confused. Things were happening she didn't understand. Too many and too fast.

She needed time to clear the noise.

Earlier, when she'd been down near the stream, she'd noticed a mossy bank just wide enough to be what she required. A quiet space she could use to run through a round of yoga and think. Though, when she arrived, it was rockier beneath the moss than she'd expected and uneven. 

A small smirk curled her lips. She was an Earth Mother and did have a propensity for making the land do what she wanted.

With a small pulse of Earth magic, the land beneath the moss became rich, soft loam, and thick grass sprang up to cushion her palms. 

Lauren shed her coat, shivered once at the cool night air, and encouraged Peaches to her hands as she lowered to her knees and set him in a grumpy coil on her jacket. "Don't look at me like that. I only need an hour. Maybe less." Then he could go back to his favourite place and be warm again.

She shed her boots next, wiggled her toes in the grass, and shifted down onto the grass into Child's Pose.

There was an ache in her hips, a half dozen crackles down her spine, and a small groan left her lips before the planet surged beneath her. "Oh, that's the good stuff," she sighed, sinking into the earth like she hadn't in far too long.

The moves came with remembered ease. Muscles stretched and burned before warming wonderfully. She stretched up into Cobra and back into Downward Facing Dog, swept her foot forward between her hands and raised her arms to the sky into Warrior Pose. 

She sighed in happiness when she finished the set, having missed her yoga. Returned to Child's Pose, she stretched her hips and back. Then, with a deep breath, she set her hands and forearms, and slowly raised one leg at a time over her head.

The armstand was rock solid, her belly tight as she lifted onto her hands and stretched her feet out into a split. 

Lauren returned her toes to the sky, lowered slowly back to her forearms, and brought her feet to her head in Scorpion. She held it for infinite breaths, feeling the flood of the planet, the magic that pulsed at its core. 

Life. Life flowed through her veins. 

Every organism sang in her cells and made such beautiful music. The world was just so _alive_. 

The water and air were the lifeblood of the planet, flowing like blood through the veins and arteries of rivers and streams. The trees, plants and creatures were the cells and organs, the muscle and tissue giving movement and offering change. 

It was beautiful. Harmonious. So wonderfully balanced.

Lauren breathed in and out and sighed as she lowered her knees to the ground and rounded her back to relieve the strain.

"You truly are a Mother Asp to hold such a pose for so long."

Lauren yelled and snapped upright, finding C'stel sitting with his back against Nev'ra a few feet away. "How long have y'all been there?"

He shrugged. "A while. You create life with so little effort."

He waved his hand at the ground, and Lauren glanced down. A blanket of daisies surrounded her rectangle of grass. 

She sighed softly. "It sometimes just happens."

He was quiet while she reached for Peaches and let the viper slither up her arm. 

"The animals visited when you did this. Your owl chased off a few Braums when they came too close." He shot a glance at the tree above her and Lauren smiled up at Titania. "She wasn't too keen on my being here either."

Lauren quelled a chuckle. "You do tend to spy."

He had the good grace to shift uncomfortably. Whether he blushed or not, she couldn't tell in the starlight. 

"That was wrong of me. This was out of concern for your welfare. You should not leave the camp unescorted."

"I'm used to bein' alone. Sometimes the constant vigil gets tiresome." She shrugged into her jacket and buttoned it closed.

"You perplex me."

It struck her funny, and Lauren laughed. "Ditto."

"Ditto?" He rolled from his knees to his toes and rose to cross the distance and hold out his hands.

"It means I feel the same," she explained, accepting his assistance.

Rough hands held hers a moment before letting go. "Your eyes yet glow with your power, and I can feel it in your skin."

"Is that a problem for you?" He shook his head. "Hm." She brushed off her feet and pulled on her boots. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was not asleep."

Lauren made her way over to the ya'ka and stroked his scaled eye ridge. "You seem to have somethin' to say, Ryder. Maybe you should spit it out."

There wasn't much light, but she could still make out his frown. "How do you do that?"

"It's a gift," she chuckled. 

He huffed and crossed his arms, exasperation evident as he leaned against Nev'ra's hip. "I spoke with your elf." 

She listened to the flux and flow of his words as he told her the story of his past. The hurt and betrayal rang with the bell of truth, and when she looked into the ya'ka's eye, she found the same sadness. 

"Let me see your wrist."

He pulled away. "Kil'jara?"

She held out her hand. "Your brand. Let me see it."

"It is my shame-" 

"C'stel." Her voice brooked no argument.

He pushed up his sleeve and held it out. Lauren traced her fingers over the mark, the rough and puckered skin. "This is wrong. I hope she realizes what she gave up lettin' you go. And I hope one day you can return to Lycin with your head held high."

"I will never go back."

She closed her hand over his scars, felt the beat of his blood, and looked up into dark eyes. "Never is a very long time."

"As you say, Kil'jara." 

She let her hand fall away. "Thank you for tellin' me your truth. I appreciate your honesty."

This time, she believed him. It was impossible not to when the ya'ka told the same story. Animals had no concept of deception. They didn't lie. Nev'ra had been C'stel's only comfort in his long voyage to Fent'lar and remembered the man's pain like it was his own.

Lauren rubbed Nev'ra's eye ridge thoughtfully before speaking. "My husband is an important man on our world, and our marriage was unexpected. There was a woman who thought herself a better option for him than me. Through evil means, she sent us here, and I'm doin' all in my power to get back to him."

"I see."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you don't. You still think love is fickle, and I can see why, but his gods - now mine - made me for him. I'm the other half of his soul. I'm the heart in his darkness. He's the indigo in my sky of stars — the shadows in my moonlight. There is no one for me but him. I can see no one else."

His shoulders slumped a little as acceptance settled on him. "You truly are a Kil'jara. They too take but one mate. And Eldric said you were on Peut'ra. Pilgrimage. Such a thing is sacred to my people and is to be assisted whenever possible. It is a powerful thing to undertake Peut'ra in the Great Viper's name."

Lauren shrugged. "I guess. I go where I'm led. I've things to learn about myself, and what I'm becomin' I couldn't learn at home. It's why I was sent here."

He frowned. "But… if the one who sent you was evil… how did you…?"

She chuckled. "The gods work in odd ways."

"Ah," he smirked, a flash of teeth in the dim light. "That I understand. Mine sent me here, and while the old ones and the Clan Women swore I would be cursed for my crimes, I do not feel cursed. I think, Kil'jara, that you are a blessing who showed herself to me in my darkest hour."

Warmth filled Lauren's cheeks. "I don't know about that," she muttered. "We still have a long way to go before we get home."

"And where is home?" he asked.

She smirked up at him, scrubbed Nev'ra between the eyes, and shook her head. "Trust in increments, C'stel. Trust in increments."

He chuckled, deep and warm. "It was worth a try."

She patted his arm and headed back to camp, her mind clear. She worried about Loki, but she'd given her maximum effort, done all she could, and he did heal, she knew that much. Allowing herself to be split in two over things she had no control over would only get _her_ hurt.

The pass was dangerous. By the way they were all acting, she could tell none of them wanted to head higher into the mountains, but they were going. They had no choice. So Lauren would put it all aside.

The Norns wouldn't bring them together only to tear them apart. She believed that. 

She had to.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: much drama
> 
> Early update this week and next due to multiple birthdays!

* * *

Dawn broke fast, coming up the valley in vivid gold and orange, painting the clouds in pink and softening the Prussian blue sky into pastels of purple. The stars winked out, one by one, in constellations entirely alien for those Lauren knew, though they were no less beautiful.

She checked the hoof of her emer - fondly named Bob for his tendency to bob his head - to clear any stones that might have gotten stuck between the toes of his cloven hoof. They had feet more like goats than horses, but could still pick up a rock or get twigs stuck in their fur.

"Lady Lauren?" 

She released Bob's hoof and rose, turning her attention to Bear.

"We will need to be especially quiet and cautious going in there." He looked worried. Really worried. They all did.

"What is it y'all are afraid of runnin’ into?" she asked. 

"Rock wyrms are a concern. Jeplins too. But mostly we need to avoid the Andratim. They are even bigger and more dangerous than lake Brams."

She frowned. "What is an Andratim?"

"A six-legged feline type. Carnivore. Very vicious," Godrick mumbled. "I should have brought my bigger axe."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," she said, swinging up on the back of Bob. "Let's go."

“Eldric.” Bear jerked his head towards the canyon. 

“On it.” He turned his mount and set it sprinting into the pass. When he reached the first rise, he slowed to a stop, turned back, and waved them forward. 

Godrick and Alain went next. Then C’stel. Lauren followed, stroking a calming hand down Bob’s neck. The emer’s were growing used to the ya’ka being around, and though they kept a wary eye on him, they no longer acted like Nev’ra was moments away from eating them. 

Rickon took his place at Lauren’s side. She was well aware he was there because of his fancy gauntlets, but she didn’t mind. He was pleasant company, closer in age to herself than the others, and told highly amusing stories. 

Last came Cerg and Bear, watching their flank. 

The rock walls rose around them as they followed the narrow path, barely wide enough for two emers together. They climbed higher and higher. The shadows grew long; the sunlight barely penetrating the depths of the canyon. 

Lauren traced her fingers over the cliff wall, amazed at the height. They were taller than a skyscraper, almost rivalling the towers of the citadel on Asgard, and laced with veins of shimmering silver. She had no idea if it was real silver, like what she knew on Earth, but it sure looked like it. 

They followed the stream that carved the deep canyon and met Eldric at the first rise. From there, she could see to the five spires in the distance, like some evil queen’s crown, dark and mysterious. 

Eldric frowned and turned, saying something to Godric who turned and spoke to C’stel. The rigid set of his shoulders was telling before he turned in the saddle. 

“He says that the way is closed to him. He cannot see past the gorge to the mountains any more than we can. Something, or someone, blocks his vision.”

“Magic?” Lauren murmured as Rickon related the news to Bear. C’stel nodded. 

“My lady, I do not like this,” Bear muttered. 

Lauren swung from her mount and worked her way forward, snaking around Nev’ra and between the others until she joined Eldric. His emer - one with a pure white muzzle - nudged her shoulder and set his nose in her offered palm. 

“What do you think?” She looked up at Eldric.

He peered into the distance. “Someone doesn’t want us to know what lies ahead.”

“Does it feel wrong?” He’d been able to discern the curse on her, the evil intent behind it. Could he feel this too?

“I feel nothing. I cannot even feel the magic used to create the veil. I think, were I not a half-elf, no one would know there was anything there at all.”

She nodded slowly and looked again at the distant spires while absently stroking his emer’s cheek. “We press on.”

“Yes, my lady.” Eldric waited for her to step aside before nudging his mount. 

Lauren crawled up on a rocky outcropping and jumped nibbly to Bob's back, waiting for Rickon to bring him up instead of squeezing down the line. Titania landed a moment later on her shoulder.

Bear looked displeased, but she was learning that was his concerned face, not his 'I'm angry with you, young lady' face. He was a bit of a dad, a thought that made her bite her cheek so as not to laugh. Rickon would want to know why, and then tease Bear about it later.

Shortly after breakfast, she'd pulled Bear aside, spoke in generalities about what C'stel told her, and said this time she believed him. Hostilities between the leader of her men and the Lycinian wouldn't do them any good, and if Bear showed a modicum of trust - she had no misconceptions that they'd take C'stel into the fold with open arms - then maybe the tensions would ease.

As a result, C'stel found himself in the center of the group, a second to last line of defence, shocking the Lycinian. 

Lauren kind of thought that had more to do with the giant pseudo dinosaur he rode - Nev'ra somewhat territorial when it came to her - but she kept that thought to herself. 

The silence they rode in, along with the eerie nature of the rocky pass, set her nerves jumping. The sooner they were through it, the better. For now, she was determined to keep her eyes open.

***

Loki woke when a pillow impacted his head. 

"Kill the wyrm!" Sara shrieked.

"Save the village!" Benny shouted.

Loki rolled to his back, hands lifted, warding off repeated blows. "Oh, no! Whatever shall I do?" He took a pillow to the midsection and expelled air in a small _oof_ that gave the children pause.

"Did we hurt you?" Sara asked, her eyes wide and worried.

"I am mortally wounded," he smirked, rolling to his knees and taking them both to the bed where he danced his fingers into all their ticklish spots. "But I will have my revenge!"

More loud shrieks of delight joined peels of laughter before his door was flung open to reveal Thor, grinning like an idiot. 

"Ho, what goes here?"

"Uncle Thor! Stop the evil wyrm!" Sara shrieked. "Save us!"

Thor dashed across the room, scooped up a discarded pillow, and launched it before Loki could get out a word of warning. Of course, it exploded on impact, thrown hard enough to knock him backward and off the far side of the bed, and set feathers falling like snowflakes over everything.

"Dammit, Thor!" Loki snapped, rolling to his elbows and glaring at the great oaf. He waved a hand, removing the mess.

His stupidly grinning brother grabbed up both children and laughed as he ran out the door with them, one under each arm, in a semblance of that game the Midgardians enjoyed on Sundays. 

"Haha! Vanquished!" Thor crowed from the other room.

Loki rolled his eyes, changed his clothing as he rose, and stalked out of the room with long strides. He arrived in time to watch Thor throw Benny nearly to the ceiling before catching the boy. 

Benny giggled all the way up and all the way down, the only thing that kept Loki from murdering his brother. "I swear by the Norns, you drop him, and I will stab you in a place most vital to the creation of your heir."

"Bah! I would never!" Thor switched Benny out for Sara, who screamed like she was dying all the way up and back down. 

Loki grunted and rubbed his left ear. "Sara, sweet. A little less volume, please, love."

She giggled but nodded and trotted off to see what the twins were setting out for breakfast, Benny hot on her heels, and Socks - his tail straight up - steps behind.

"My wife may have lost her kitten by the time she returns," Loki chuckled. Then, he had a good look at Thor's face. "Why are you so smug?"

Thor took him by the shoulders, smile getting bigger, grip getting tighter, until he shook Loki like a snow globe he'd once seen in the Avengers gift shop.

"Good gods, man! Spit it out before you rattle loose my teeth!" Loki snapped.

"We finished our courtship!" 

Surprise unhinged his jaw. "You did? You remembered?" He was quite honestly stunned.

Pink filled Thor's cheeks. "Well, I had some assistance. Sif jogged my memory."

Loki frowned. "I didn't think that was allowed?"

"She said that it was her challenge, and she would do as she pleased. But Loki! I presented her with a Morning Star, asked her to be my wife, and she said yes!"

There was no help for it, Loki grabbed his brother and pounded a fist against his back. "Congratulations! I'm so pleased for you both. Though why she would ever want to be tied to such a giant pain in the ass, I don't know."

Thor laughed rather than rise to the bait, his happiness practically oozing out of him, and squeezed so hard Loki felt his ribs groan. "You cannot make this any less wonderful with your teasing, brother. I am far too happy!"

He chuckled and drew back to breathe when Thor released him. "Good. And where is the lovely bride-to-be?"

"She returned to her room earlier," Thor pouted. "Said something about inviting Lady Ellie, Lady Maria, and Lady Natasha to breakfast."

"Ah," Loki nodded. "I suppose she misses female companionship with Lauren gone." He sure as hell did.

Thor gripped and squeezed his shoulder. "Do not be disheartened. Look." He nodded toward the children. "You have a special kind of love right there to tide you over until she returns. I never thought I'd see the day when I arrived in your rooms to hear childish laughter emanating from your bedroom. You are the father they deserve."

He smiled, slow and genuinely happy. "Sara said she was happy to be mine."

"Of course they are!" Thor bounced a fist on Loki's shoulder. "You make a wonderful father."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I am already well and truly wrapped around their fingers. I need today with them. I have a few things to see to regarding testing of the students who are returning and checking with Isolda. I've given her a week to settle in and will allow her to return to her family this weekend before beginning her focused studies. I feel like I'm neglecting her, but the children, the court, Sigyn, Lauren…" 

"The court will wait. Sigyn and the others can wait. Even this business with Thanos can wait. The Norns told us there was time yet. Table it. I had news early today that the Zendally council caught the previous shipment of weapons Barluk sent, and with it, the traitors on their end. A treaty has been brokered. Ulf and Vakre return triumphant."

"Excellent! Tonight we feast in their honour. What did they finally agree on?" Loki asked, curious.

"Ulf said that once the truth of Barluk's machinations came to light, the Zendally realized we would not require the ore in such great quantities. A new mine will open, but they have agreed to learn less harmful techniques from the Morinian, as well as share their medicinal advancements to a few of the Morinians more aggressive diseases."

Loki nodded, impressed. "And what of these Kree? I'm concerned they will attack Laris."

"You had no dealings with them?"

"None. The name Ronan means nothing to me. I dealt strictly with Thanos and his minions. The Chitauri, his Black Order, and the Outriders." None of which were creatures he wanted anywhere near his family. 

Thor hummed but shrugged. "Hm. Heimdall has put out feelers. We shall see if a few of our outer allies know anything or their ilk. And Laris can call for assistance should they need it."

"What have I missed?" Fandral asked as he swanned in the door, a grin on his face a mile wide.

Loki arched a brow. "What have you missed? What have _we_ missed? Is that a love bite?"

He slapped a hand to his neck. "T'isn't!"

"Freya's tits, it is!" Thor bellowed. "You finally did it! I had my doubts last night even when neither of you joined us for dinner, but damn! You seduced the fine Natalia! Ha! I'm weirdly proud," Thor smirked at Loki.

"Quite the accomplishment," Loki agreed.

"Both of you shut your mouths," Fandral growled, his face free of amusement. "She is a lady, one worthy of respect! I will not allow you to speak of her in such a tone!"

Loki smirked at Thor before reaching out to pat Fandral's shoulder. "It's about bloody time. The two staunch bachelors have been successfully caught."

Fandral blushed and crossed his arms. "It's early days yet. I do not want to spook her. But yes, she'd be very easy to love."

"Fandral," Thor murmured. "Is she your one?"

The red crept down the man's neck. "I… I have never felt so strongly about anyone. She challenges me. Conversations are never dull. We understand each other."

He stared at the floor, brow furrowed, while Loki exchanged a knowing smirk with Thor. He was already there; he just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Ha!" Thor barked a laugh. "The Midgardians are going to be so annoyed!"

"Why?" Loki asked.

"We keep taking their women!" Thor chuckled, devolving into deep belly laughs.

"Well, superior breeding and all that," Loki snickered. "Except for Fandral, of course."

"I beg your pardon!"

Loki tsked. "As you should, scallywag. As you should."

Fandral snorted but was clearly too happy to take offence. "History does seem to be repeating. Did not some of the Midgardians once take issue with the fact your primitive followers did the same?"

"Considering our followers knew what a bath was and used it more than once a year, who wouldn't prefer a Viking?" Loki scoffed, then chuckled as he caught the grin from Thor.

They dissolved into laughter, the three of them gripping each other to keep from falling.

"And just what have we missed?" Hogan asked as he and Volstagg came through the door.

"You are just in time to congratulate Thor. Our King has successfully wooed his bride," Loki announced when Fandral became rather pale. Evidently, he didn't want everyone to know about Natasha and set a self-conscious hand to his neck. Loki flicked a finger, caught his eye, and gave a nod. 

When Fandral dropped his hand, the mark was gone.

"So quickly? What luck!" Volstagg cheered.

"Luck had little to do with it." Thor puffed up his chest. "I know her well."

"Mm-hmm," Loki hummed, eyeing his brother but he said nothing. He knew the truth of the Bride's Challenge, as did Sif and Thor, but none of them would speak on it. It would only allow others to question its legitimacy.

"We will feast doubly well tonight. A new queen in the making, and a successful envoy to Laris! It is good!" Thor laughed and pounded Volstagg's back.

"It is good," Hogun agreed.

"Very." Loki nodded.

***

"It's terrible." Sif dropped her head to her hands, then finally laid her forehead on the table. 

The three women around the table stared at her blankly before exchanging worried looks.

"Sif," Maria murmured. "You need to tell us what's terrible. We can't help if you don't."

"It's just so embarrassing," she sighed. "And I've no one else to talk to. Lauren was helping me, but she's not here, and things have progressed so far beyond what we discussed, and… I'm _hopeless_!" she wailed, feeling five times the fool.

Ellie patted her shoulder. "You're not that, peach. You tell Gran what the trouble is."

As they were all women of Midgard and alone in the room with her, her maids dismissed after they'd delivered breakfast, Sif just held up her left hand.

"Oh, my stars! Isn't that a pretty bobble! Congratulations! That Thor is a handsome devil," Ellie gushed.

"Sif this is great!" Maria smiled.

"It really is." Natasha took her hand and admired the ring. "He has fantastic taste. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am, truly. It's just… _maiden_ is more than a title with me and… I'm… that is, oh, dammit! Why is this so hard?" Her forehead found the table again.

"Oh, deary." Gran chuckled softly and patted her again. "You're worried about your weddin' night. There ain't nothin' to fret over. A big virile man like Thor, he'll treat you alright."

"He's trying," Sif sighed and covered her face. "It's me. I can't… I'm - oh, Gods!"

"You're nervous."

She peeked out at Natasha, whose face was soft with compassion. "Yes, very. I've heard stories, and men talk, and things are sometimes so vulgar, but Thor is gentle. Sweet. Careful. I'm afraid to disappoint him. I know so little about this." Her face felt on fire. "Lauren was the only one I could speak to about these things. I have no female friends here, not with who and what I am. She was helping me find myself, and I'm a little… lost with her gone."

"Sif," Maria murmured, tears glistening.

Ellie sniffled. 

Natasha took her hand. "You have us. Ask anything. Whatever you want to know."

"Did your mama not teach you these things?" Ellie asked gently.

Sif shook her head, touched by their easy acceptance and generosity. "I was born with a long life. My goal was to prove I could stand at Thor's side, be equal to any man in battle. It was never a priority. They died in a normal span of years while I continued to train. I was a few centuries old when I joined Thor. At the time, things like physical love seemed… irrelevant. I wasn't going to lose my place because I did something so foolish as to fall in love." And yet, she fell almost instantly in love with Thor hours after their first meeting.

"You do know how everything fits together, right? We don't have to do fully in-depth sex education because if that's the case, we'll need wine and a whiteboard. I'm not doing this sober," Maria smirked.

Sif blushed, but grinned, knowing she was teasing. "I could certainly use a drink."

"We need mimosas," Ellie giggled. "And chocolate. And anatomically correct diagrams! Ooh! I have a copy of the Kama Sutra. I should have brought it with me. Good thing I gave the boy the day to visit friends. He'd be red as a ripe tomato hearin' us talk."

Natasha burst out laughing. "Oh, Ellie! I want to be you when I grow up!"

Sif giggled, even though she didn't know what a Kama Sutra was. "Yes, much liquor is in order." She shoved back from the table. "I'll ring for a cask of vine wine. We can drink that without killing anyone. And Selarian Kane juice is lovely with it. Someone bring the pastries to the couches. I'll have Selvina bring up a selection of chocolate. Ladies, today we stay in."

"And get drunk!" The elderly lady crowed, raising her hands above her head.

They all looked at Ellie and burst out laughing. 

"And get drunk!" they cheered.

***

Loki looked down at the message delivered by a page, read it twice, and handed it to Thor. "The women are staying in today. No men allowed, and we are to ignore the ruckus."

Fandral pouted. "Rude of them to exclude us."

"They are having a "Girl's Day,'" Loki explained. "A common custom on Midgard. There is much drink, chocolate, and laughter. It is good for them. The comradery is how they bond." He waved the page closer, then flicked his hand to create a foot square pink case. "Tell them to enjoy themselves, and this, from us."

The boy bowed and took the box, clearly curious, before scurrying from the room. 

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"Ah, you, my brother, have not spent enough time on Midgard. That is everything they could want for a girl's day. Nail polish, face masks, foot scrub."

"Sif has maids, Loki," Fandral frowned.

"Yes, but four women together will want to do each other's nails, and be slathered in mud, or whatever while they giggle about men and discuss whatever it is Sif needs to talk about."

"And Ellie will be in on this?" Thor wondered. 

Loki laughed. "Thor, she is Lauren's gran. I'd bet my torque she instigated some or all of the happenings!"

Thor threw his head back and laughed. "She would! She would!"

"Does that mean we can come to magic school?" Sara asked, finishing up her breakfast.

Loki needed only a second to decide. "Yes, darling. You may come." He held up his hand before they could get too excited. "But you mustn't get underfoot. I will see you have activities to play with while I'm busy, and you mustn't wander off. Am I understood?" They nodded vigorously. "Good. Go get dressed." He glanced at the twins who ushered the children off to clean them up.

Volstagg chuckled and watched them go. "You are such a father."

"I know," Loki smirked. "I'll be taking them to the toy store before luncheon, should your family like to join us." Volstagg nodded his agreement. 

"Will you indulge the shop with a story, oh mighty God of them?" Thor teased.

"I just might." It would entirely depend on how exhausted he was after running after them all around the shop.

"I'd be happy to take a crack at Vincent and Jacks today," Fandral offered. "My lady is occupied, and I have no desire to be bored."

"I'll assist," Hogun declared.

"Mm, have a run at Pagel. You've always terrified him," Thor chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I believe we have a fairly sufficient picture of what is happening here. Sif believes Theodore's story that Jacks and Vincent acted alone. What say you, Hogun?" Loki asked. 

"I agree. He was in no way deceptive, though I find him slightly naive. It would not hurt to have a closer look at those who regularly attend their salon and have ties with the two traitors. I have also inquired after Clara, the mother of Vincent's daughter. It is as we feared. She disappeared after Sanra's birth. A note was left, saying she was leaving Asgard, but her parents do not believe it, and no ship ever took her on as a passenger. It is highly unlikely Clara still lives."

They all hissed or hummed irately. 

Thor shook his head. "This is not good. If he murdered her, the penalty is severe. Sanra will be without either parent."

"She is without either parent now. When she goes home from the academy, it is to stay with the grandparents. Vincent pays her no mind and little if any attention," Loki murmured. “Though painfully shy, she does not appear neglected. I believe she will do well with the family that already cares for her. Removing her father’s poisonous influence may do them some good.”

The sudden bang of the children’s bedroom door and high pitched giggles had them all turning to look as Benny, wearing only pants and suspenders, his feet bare and hair slicked back - clearly still wet - ran into the room with Anneke hot on his heels. He circled the chairs once, darted around a small side table, and made a beeline straight for them. 

Loki held out his hands and lifted the half-naked boy to his knee. “Well, mischief. Just what are you up to?”

Benny giggled and kicked his feet. “Nothin’. Thanks for takin’ us with you.” He pursed his lips and tilted up his chin. 

Heart about to burst, Loki dropped a peck on the boy’s lips and handed him over to Anneke with a little butt pat. “Behave now.”

“Yes, sir.” Still, he beamed and giggled and bounced on Anneke’s hip. 

“Rascal,” she muttered but pecked his lips when the boy offered them to her. “Good thing you’re cute.”

Loki watched them go, shook his head, and turned back to the table. The four faces staring at him where each ridiculous, each, smirking, all amused. “Stop it. Shut your mouths.”

“That was the most adorable thing,” Thor grinned. 

“I will stab you.”

“But he was so cute!” Thor giggled. 

Loki laid a knife on the table. “I have done it before.”

The four exchanged a look and said as one, “ _Awwwwww_!”

“All of you get out.” Loki waved a hand and set them beyond the doors to his chambers. 

“You can’t deny it forever!” Thor shouted through the door. 

Loki smirked at tiny, beautiful Sara when she skipped into the room in a dress fit for a fairy princess. It appeared ‘warrior’ princess had lost its appeal. 

He couldn’t deny it at all. The children were adorable. That didn’t mean he would allow his friends to tease him about it. 

Instead, he smiled at Sara. “Well, pet. You look beautiful.”

She curtsied, an elegant little lady. “Thank you, Loki.” 

When she came to him and held up her arms, he happily lifted her to his knee. “Feeling better today?” She nodded. “That’s good, love.”

“Loki?” Big blue eyes blinked up at him. 

“Yes, precious?” 

“Thank you for takin’ us with you.” She too turned her face up and pursed her lips. 

Loki pecked her a kiss and smiled. “You’re most welcome, sweet girl.”

“Can Socks come?”

He booped her nose. “Of course, but you must keep an eye on him.”

“I will!” She jumped down and went in search of the kitten. She was calling for Socks, skipping into the bedroom, when a sharp wave of fear tore through Loki. 

He gasped and whispered, “Lauren?”

***

They were two-thirds of the way through the canyon when the high walls suddenly ended in deep gashes full of boulders. It was as if someone had taken an axe and cleaved a valley across the path. Wider than a football field and sloped up toward what remained of the canyon walls, it looked like the walls had come crumbling down for some unknown reason. 

Again Eldric hesitated before crossing. 

Lauren didn’t blame him. It was eerily unnatural because if the walls had fallen or dropped via avalanche, there was no way there should be this nice, winding path between the two sides. 

It was almost as if someone had cleared the way. 

They started slowly, everyone with their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

The emers began to act up, snorting soft whines as ears swivelled and eyes rolled when they were halfway across. Lauren soothed Bob as best she could, but even she could smell the foul scent that was setting them off. 

Pungent and rancid, it kept getting stronger the farther into the rock forest they crept. 

She looked to the right and gasped. “What the hell is that?” Standing on the boulder two over to her right was a fearsome looking creature.  

Pale fur, matted with dirt and mud, four massive arms, and giant legs. It was huge, hideous, and terrifying.

“Jeplin! Run!” Rickon bellowed, causing her owl to take flight. 

A screaming howl rose from the white monster. 

The emers took off, running along the trail, unable to reach their full speed thanks to the tight corners. More of the Jeplins appeared, leaping on top of the boulders, following in their strange loping stride.

A cry of warning from Titania came too late when they raced into a small opening and found themselves surrounded, more Jeplins blocking the way. The emers reared and cried out, Nev’ra snarled, and Spike sprang forward, barking and snapping at the big creatures. 

Over a dozen circled them, hanging from boulders, or standing on top of them. They hollered and beat their chests. 

One took a swipe at Spike that set the dog leaping back before he charged forward and sank fangs into its thigh. The Jeplin roared and grabbed him around the belly, ripping Spike from his leg and throwing the dog away. 

He yelped when he connected with a rock, but wobbled shakily back to his feet and made to charge again. 

“Spike! No!” Lauren snapped, unwilling to let him fight a lost battle. “Everyone just be easy,” she murmured, soothing Bob, keeping him from throwing her with a frightened buck. 

The Jeplin paced back and forth on its knuckles, four arms swinging. It looked at them and snarled, causing the others to bark and howl and make an awful noise. Tusk like teeth rose from both lower and upper jaw, and Lauren had little desire to feel those things pierce her flesh. They had narrow, soulless eyes, and were all muscle, hundreds of pounds of it packed into compact ropes. 

The big one Spike bit had silver fur down its spine, and Lauren mentally dubbed him Silverback for they acted so much like gorillas. 

“Easy,” she said again, addressing Silverback. “We’re just passin’ through. No need to get angry.” 

“Lady, they’re omnivorous with a taste for flesh. I don’t think you sweet-talking it will help,” Eldric hissed, fighting to control his frightened mount. 

When the troupe began to sway and circle, each getting into position to attack, she knew he was right. She reached for her magic, the violet colour gathering around her fingers, prepared to fight with others, each slowly reaching for their weapons. 

“Katput.”

Lauren froze. 

“Katput. Katput.” A group of Braums trotted out from behind a boulder. “Katput!” the big female cried and raced forward to plant herself between Lauren and the Jeplin. 

Then, she bounced. Straight up. At least four feet in the air.

Lauren could only stare as more Braum’s appeared from the Norns only knew where, forming a circle around them, each bouncing like a weird little sproingy deer. 

“Katput.” Sproing. 

“Katput.” Sproing. 

“Katput.” Sproing. 

The Braums slowly began moving in a circle around them, the most bizarre carousel horses she’d ever seen, leaping and katputing without a care in the world for the monstrous creatures clinging to the boulders. 

Astoundingly, the Jeplins went a little cross-eyed and began backing away. Soon they turned tail and disappeared into the rocks. The Braums slowed to a stop, and wandered off in groups of three or more, except for the big female in front of Lauren. 

“Katput.” She stood on her hind legs and waved. 

“Yes, thank all y’all,” Lauren smiled. “We’re definitely even.”

“Katput.” She nodded and disappeared with her mates and babies in tow. 

Lauren turned to the others, looking as shocked as she felt. “She said to hurry. The Jeplins won’t stay away long.”

“They saved us because you saved her kit?” Bear asked. 

“Kindness begets kindness,” Lauren nodded, then grinned at Alain and laughed. "I told you they had a purpose!" Closest to the path out of there, she turned Bob toward it, and he charged through, Eldric at her flank. 

It appeared the emers were uninclined to linger and sped through the boulder valley and back into the last third of the canyon where the stream widened and moved swiftly, causing white caps and foam to fly over the rocks to her left. 

She knew she shouldn’t be leading, but the path was too narrow to allow for her to fall back, and at this point, Bob had a mind of his own that amounted to “rocks bad, must run.” It was taking all her concentration to keep him from bolting. 

“When we’re free of the canyon, we need to check on Spike,” she said over her shoulder to Eldric, Bob pulling farther ahead with the promise of green grass. "Will the Jeplins follow us?"

"Unlikely. We crossed their territory-" His eyes grew round, and he grabbed for his sword. "Lauren!"

She snapped her head up in time to see a black blur coming down at her. Reacting on instinct, she threw her hands up and shouted, " _Bris!"_

A gale-force wind tore down the canyon and slammed into the new threat, knocking it back an instant before the creature landed on Bob's antlers. 

The emer screamed, terror sending it into a gallop there was no stopping. He bolted through the last feet of the canyon, running from what could only be an Andratim - six-legged and feline - growling after them. 

Her lack of armour and slighter weight gave Bob an advantage, and they were soon pulling away from the others, but the Andratim was nearly as fast.

They raced into a narrow valley of grass where a wide river fed the stream flowing into the canyon. Bob ran full out, faster than any mount she'd ever ridden. Determined to escape the predator prepared to eat him, he leaped, twisting mid-air like a gazelle to avoid a sweep of claws. 

Unprepared for the sudden action, Bob went left, but Lauren continued straight ahead. 

Years of riding, refused jumps, and falls from spooked thoroughbreds had her tucking and rolling, but it still momentarily knocked the wind out of her, leaving her scrambling to get up and breathe. 

The cat took another swipe at Bob, but the emer planted a hoof in its face and took off with another leap that sent him sailing over the river. 

Peaches hissed, Titania screamed, and Lauren turned to face the pissed off cat. 

Slate grey and striped with silver, it would blend perfectly into the canyon walls. It was no wonder they hadn't seen it until it was falling from above, intent on venison for dinner. 

It was big, sleek, and well-muscled, longer in the body than most cats to accommodate the second set of front legs. Claws dug into the earth, tearing up chunks of grass, while saliva dripped from fangs as long as Lauren's forearm. It's sinuous tail twitched and swung, flicking back and forth as it eyed her, deciding whether she would make it an adequate dinner.

"Big kitty," she murmured. "You don't want to eat me. I'm skinny."

It crouched, strange eyes of swirling mercury fixated even when Titania flew down and swiped at it. The cat paid her no mind. 

Lauren could see the riders coming, but she knew cats. Felix would move like that, wiggle his butt in just that way right before he pounced.

She dragged the rose dagger from her thigh and the Stardust blade from her boot; violet magic bursting around her. They were too far away, and the only one who could save her now was herself. 

A flick of her wrist and Lauren shouted, " _Vask!_ "

A fountain of water hit the cat directly in the face, pouring down in hundreds of gallons. It screeched and yelled and shook its head, rearing back to escape the impromptu drenching. She was banking on it being feline enough to hate water, hoping the soaking would send it running. 

When it cleared the water with a final shake, she knew she'd made a grave error. It lifted its head and bared its fangs, as if it knew she was the source of the drenching, not the river. It looked at her with daggers in its eyes, and in this case - like Felix after a bath - she knew the cat really could kill her.  

Lauren bared her teeth back, refusing to give ground. "C'mon on then."

Claws dragged furrows in the earth before it dug in and charged at her. 

She breathed in, felt the magic of Fent'lar surge, pushed off, spun right, and raked the Stardust blade down the creature's side. A smooth twist and bend avoided the slash of secondary paws, and Lauren landed another blow on its hip, rolling to avoid a kick from flying hind feet.  

Blood flowed, a scream echoed off the rock walls - all feline rage - then Eldric was there, his sword flashing as he engaged the cat and drove it back, landing blow after blow, until the Andratim fled across the river and down the valley. 

She'd never seen Eldric move so fast.

Lauren bent over her shaky knees and breathed in slow breaths. It felt like her heart was in her throat and would, if she let it leap straight out her mouth. 

"Oh, man. Oh, wow," she whispered, lowering slowly to the ground. 

"My lady! My lady!" 

She tried to tell him she was fine. She'd just never done anything like that before, but it only came out a funny croak.

The ridiculous idea that James Cameron wasn't far off the mark with his big Avatar kitty flitted across her mind, causing a hysterical giggle to bubble in her throat. It made her wonder if he'd ever been to Fent'lar, and she considered sending him an email to let him know he had a stellar imagination.

Eldric crouched and tilted up her chin. "Mm," he hummed, looking in her eyes. "It is just first fight adrenalin, my lady. This feeling will pass. You did very well. Twice you beat it back with magic, and you drew blood with multiple hits in a single pass." He took the Stardust blade and wiped it clean on the grass, then tucked it away in her boot before the others arrived.

"So this kinda sick, kinda excited, kinda relieved feelin' is normal?" she asked when he helped her to her feet and held on when her legs continued to shake. 

"Yes," he smiled, then bent to her ear. "When you fought it hand to hand, you looked just like Loki. He would be so proud."

Pleasure filled her. "Oh, you think?" 

"Yes," he nodded. "It was brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliantly done." 

His eyes sparkled with pride, and Lauren blushed. "Thank you-"

A low growl spun them to face the fallen rock pile a few feet away. The others arrived at a run, C'stel the only one still mounted.

"The emers refused to follow you and got in the ya'ka's way. We were forced to dismount, and Eldric was fastest," Bear explained, his weapons ready.

A second and third growl followed the first, each coming from a different place behind the rocks. 

"Back away slowly," Eldric murmured pushing Lauren toward Bear. "Do it now."

Bear took her arm and pulled her with him, all of them tightening the grip on their weapons. 

A dark streak like a shadow shot into the air and landed before them, four feet spread, head lowered, teeth bright white and sharp. 

"Oh!" Lauren gasped. 

It was a wolf, but unlike any wolf she'd ever seen. The legs were longer, the ruff thicker - almost a mane - with a long narrow snout and ears that curved inward toward each other. It was pitch black with eyes of burning blue. 

A second shot into the air and landed beside the first, this one pale gold and white like a palomino. But the third was by far the biggest. A pure white, her ears and face were black, as were her toes and tip of her tail. 

"What are they?" Lauren whispered, awed by the magnificence of such creatures.

"Those are Marok wolves," Godrick murmured. "But… they should not be here. They don't belong on Fent'lar."

Lauren pulled her arm from Bear's lax grip and stepped past Eldric. Hands reached for her, but she held them off.

"Kil'jara," C'stel warned shifting Nev'ra into her path. 

"Stand down." She pushed the ya'ka's face out of the way and walked past him toward the stunning white wolf. 

The growling ended, and ears pricked forward when threat became curiosity. 

"Everyone keeps tellin' me, I'm as fierce as a Marok wolf. It keeps comin' up over and over, but I didn't know what y'all were until now. Y'all are so beautiful," she whispered, amazed at their sheer size. 

Another thought burned across her brain that the Twilight wolves had nothing on these beauties. 

They were as big as any horse she'd ever ridden, regal, and majestic. Ethereal, as if created by a magically inclined hand which looked at a wolf and decided they needed more whimsy. "I know why you're here," she said to the white. "I've been lookin' for you."

Lauren raised her hand, and the wolf stepped forward, lowered her head and pressed her forehead to Lauren's palm. Yellow eyes like suns slowly closed, as they stood and communed together for the first time, learning the feel of each other. 

"You're mine. What a wonderful girl," Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around the wolf's muzzle, gently stroking, the rabbit soft fur of her cheeks. It was like coming home. One more piece falling into a puzzle she didn't know she was building. 

"My lady said you would surprise me. It appears she's right."

Lauren jerked at the new voice and looked up at the big, burly man standing on the rock pile. She'd been so intent on the wolves; she hadn't even noticed him.

Nev'ra hissed, but the black and gold wolf glided away like shadows up to the man and rubbed against him with familiarity. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to prove the trustworthy nature of someone, but for Lauren, this once it was enough. 

Still, she buried her hands in the wolf's ruff and asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I've come to escort you the rest of the way, lady. The one you seek waits beyond the veil."

"And who is it our lady seeks?" C'stel growled. 

The man on the hill didn't even glance his way. "She is running short on time, lady. Age brings with it the cold hand of death."

"Your name at the very least," Bear said, "or we go nowhere."

He frowned but acknowledged Bear with a tilt of his head. "I am Leif, son of Jarl.”

Lauren stared in shock, for those were Asgardian names.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: let me break your heart, fluff, a surprise
> 
> Another early update, another birthday this weekend. This time mine!

* * *

In the confusion, they'd lost Bob, Lauren's emer running off in fear for his life. She hoped he would be alright, and eventually make it back to them, but she would probably never know if the Andratim got him or not. 

The thought made her sad. He'd been a good beast.

Spike trotted along at her side, often darting out to jump and yip at the wolves who looked at him with fond amusement, the way they'd look at a puppy. 

Once introductions ended - basic though they were as Leif was disinclined to say much before arriving at their destination - she'd dropped down to check Spike over with Rickon, though it appeared the dog was only bruised after his exchange with the Jeplin.

No one was thrilled with the situation. Lief arriving with her familiar was a little too convenient, but the wolf nudged her, encouraging her to follow the man, and Titania cooed her agreement. 

Peaches remained silent. The viper was tired and grumpy and ready to be done for the day. He hadn't enjoyed getting tossed from Bob any more than Lauren had.

Exhausted, mentally and emotionally, and missing her bed, Lauren was in total agreement with him.

They mounted up and followed because Leif was taking them exactly where Lauren wanted to go. She wound up riding pillion with Eldric beside Leif, who she studied with furtive glances.

He was huge, but what else was new. She'd long ago accepted Asgardians were giants. 

Sun-kissed blond hair that whipped in the wind fell to his waist. He wore leathers of caramel coloured hides and a vest of fur. A long sword was strapped to his back, while a quiver of arrows and a bow hung from the saddle horn of his horse. Both were made in Asgard; she was sure if it, or at the very least Asgardian style. They looked identical to what she remembered from the market day.

The horse was another creature at which the men stared. It, like the Marok wolves, should not be here. Not on Fent'lar. They were not native to the planet, and when Asgard left, they made sure every steed went with them.

And the Marok wolves were not tame pets to docilely follow a man. The white who was her new familiar would - of course - follow her, becoming another partner, but they were otherwise notoriously fierce. They avoided people when possible and attacked without hesitation if provoked. Native to Vanaheim, their appearance on Fent'lar was just odd.

Something hinky was going on, Lauren just hadn't figured out what yet. 

The sun was creeping higher in the sky, baking down on her back, uncomfortably warm. She couldn't imagine how the others in their armour felt. 

They rode through the valley, a verdant green, thick with grass and dotted with boulders. More of the blue and yellow pine trees grew here, creating dense patches of woodland. Some they rode through, others they went around, leaving the river behind as they traversed practically invisible trails up into the mountains.

The higher they rode, the closer the spires came, towering, foreboding, reaching into the heavens and tangling with the clouds.

"The veil approaches," Eldric murmured. 

She looked past his shoulder but saw nothing. "I don't see it."

"Unfocus your eyes. It's a shimmer. What you would see if heat were rising, just more and more fluid.”

Lauren frowned, looked again, and gasped softly when her eyes unfocused. “Wow. It’s a dome.”

“Such is my thoughts,” he agreed. 

They said no more when Leif glanced their way, curious about their whispers. It only took another few minutes to reach the shimmery division between Fent’lar and whatever was behind it. 

Leif rode through without hesitation, but Eldric pulled his emer to a halt. They could still see Leif on the other side as if nothing were amiss. The wolves went after him, and Spike bounced along without a care. When Titania flew through, Lauren exchanged a glance with Eldric. 

He sent the emer on with a gentle nudge, and they passed beyond the veil without incident. 

The magic washing over her made Lauren shiver with familiarity. It felt just like the call from their first night on Fent’lar. A light pulse and throb of quiet peace.

Then Eldric gasped, and she looked past him again. 

Beyond the veil was a cliff, and the five spires no longer shot jagged and forbidding into the sky. Instead, light and colour lived in gardens of beautiful flowers set into the rocks in stepped beds, and spires of silver, more than she could count, reflected the sun’s bright rays. Where a mountain once rose, a sea rolled into a beach of colourful pebbles and white-walled cliffs. 

“Odin’s beard,” Eldric whispered, his shock and awe evident. 

“What?” Bear murmured, pulling up beside them. 

“How?” gasped Cerg. 

Alain and the others just stared. 

“Fancy,” muttered C’stel, not understanding the significance of it all. 

Lauren looked at Leif, the man smirking at them as he leaned on his saddle horn. 

He sat back and laughed softly before waving his hand at the view. “Welcome friends to Völuspá. The goddess has been waiting for you, Princess Lauren.”

“Princess!” C’stel barked.

She flinched at the sharpness of the exclamation. “Thanks, Leif.”

He blanched. “Forgive me. I did not know the Lycinian wasn’t aware of your identity.”

She sighed and turned toward C’stel. “Yes. Princess.”

“Of where?” He appeared more curious and confused than angry. 

Lauren glanced at Bear, who gave a short shake of his head. 

“If you fear he will tell someone, do not. There is no way out of Völuspá without the goddess’s permission. If you do not want him to leave, he will not,” Leif interjected.

“Are we prisoners?” Lauren asked. Had she made another blinding error and led them all into a trap?

“No! No, of course not!” he insisted, radiating honesty. “It is for safety’s sake. Your coming was foretold, your security paramount. Long has my lady waited for you, your Highness.”

“Who is she? This goddess?” Lauren asked. 

He seemed surprised that she hadn't figured it out. “Why, Jord, or course. She waits for you to pass on her knowledge and assist you in unlocking your gifts before she returns to the stars.”

Her six guards gaped - as did Lauren - but C’stel shook his head. 

“Who the hell are you people?” he huffed.

Again, Lauren looked at Bear, leaving it up to him. He sighed but eventually nodded.

Alain was the one who grinned gleefully and announced, “She is her Royal Highness, Princess Lauren of Asgard, Earth Mother, Goddess of Creation, Daughter of Odin, Sister to King Thor, and Wife of Loki, the God of Mischief.”

Lauren blushed at hearing the ridiculously long title. “I’m still fine with just bein’ Lauren.”

C’stel’s mouth hung open. “Asgard? Asgardian? You are the wife of a God?” His eyes shifted to Eldric. “She is an Ástvinur, and you did not tell me!” 

He jumped from Nev’ra’s back and rushed forward - causing Eldric to stiffen - before dropping to a knee beside them. 

C'stel lifted a shaking hand and set his fingers on her boot. “Forgive me, Kil’jara! Forgive me. Had I known, I would have slit Ket’s throat. I would have put a knife in each of the Vestlar’s hearts. I would never have allowed a single one of those cutthroats to touch you. They do not know your worth, Kil’jara. I do.”

“And what worth is that?” she asked. 

He shook his head in wonder, awe in his eyes. “There is no greater gift than creation. A goddess of it must be protected above all others. She breathes life where there is none. She can give life to even the driest desert. And Asgard has protected Lycin for more generations than I can count.” He shot to his feet and rounded on Bear. “You could have told me. You should have!” 

“A dishonoured Lycinian?” Bear shook his head. “We couldn’t trust you. Not with her.”

C’stel wrenched his sleeve up his arm. “This was not my doing! My honour stands, no matter what this says!”

“Yes, it does,” Lauren murmured, grinning at his forearm.

He looked down, did a double-take, and gaped at his flesh. “What… what… how?”

“You told me the truth. I was disinclined to leave such a vile lie as proof against you.” Black ink in the form of a rose in bloom with a small golden snake sliding through the petals now marked his skin in place of the big ugly brand. 

“You… you did this?” He gazed up at her with enormous eyes. 

Lauren tilted her head. “Yes, because I believe in you, C’stel Ryder. You have a good heart. It was bruised, battered, and broken, but your morals and values have stayed intact. You may have gotten lost for a while, but _you_ are not lost.” She lightly touched his cheek. 

“You bless me, Kil’jara,” he said, voice thick with gravel. 

Lauren smiled and chuckled a little. “I did that by accident once.”

“Really?” Wonder filled his face. 

“A child. A baby. I had no idea what I was doin' at the time.” But it was a good memory. 

“Your Highness, we really should press on,” Leif murmured. 

She nodded. “How is Jord still alive?”

Leif shrugged and turned his mount to head down into the valley. “You will have to ask her yourself, Highness. That is not my tale to tell.” 

Lauren held out her arm for Titania when the owl circled. “Least we’ll have decent beds tonight.”

“And full bellies!” Godrick laughed and slapped C’stel on the back as he passed. “For tonight, we feast in Mingard!” 

She chuckled at his joke, for Völuspá did look like a miniature silver version of Asgard’s citadel. 

***

Loki ushered Isolda out of his office with a pat on her shoulder, pleased with her progress. She was settling in, though for now, it was only she, Bran, Amana and the branch mother living in the Jotunheim dorms. Soon, though, he promised her, they would have more companions. 

He would place the children tested today in two of the empty houses, then move the open branches around to create less segregation between court children and common. This idea that the court would pay to keep their offspring from intermingling was idiotic, and he'd said as much in the letters he'd sent out as Head Teacher. 

If anyone were stupid enough to ask for a refund of what they'd paid to Sigyn, Loki would be seriously unimpressed. 

With his meeting finished, he turned toward the children quietly playing together on the rug between the blue chairs. They'd distracted him this morning from the fear and surging adrenaline coming from his wife, and by the time he was able to check on her again, the danger had passed, replaced by quiet joy and growing excitement.

The children were a greater blessing than he'd known, keeping him from worrying. He couldn't lose himself to Lauren's fear when two small, impressionable lives depended on him.

He watched them play with the kitten, Sock chasing a ribbon, and couldn't help but smile. Looking at them made his heart flutter. The only person he loved more was Lauren. 

Loki crossed the room and smiled when they grinned up at him. "Well, darlings, you've been wonderfully patient. I have another hour or so, some tests to complete, and if you promise to be just as well behaved as you are now, you can come and watch."

"We'll behave!" Sara nodded vigorously. 

"Plomise!" Benny agreed.

"Pr-omise," Loki corrected.

"Promise," Benny giggled.

Loki ruffled his hair and picked up the kitten, placing Socks on his shoulder. The children each took a hand, and he led them into the hall. 

They chattered - of course - like happy little ravens, asking questions about this and that class, and peeking through doors to watch the magic happen.

He crept in the door at the back of an advanced transformation class where a young man shifted forms from human to owl. 

Sara squealed in delight, drawing the attention of the students. She blushed brightly, but called out, "That was amazin'. Thank y'all for lettin' us watch," and clung tightly to Loki's hand, shifting closer to him when everyone smiled. 

"Yes, well done," Loki agreed. A smirk curled his lips for the students appeared quite dazzled by his little princess.

The teen changed back and bowed. "Thank you, Prince Loki. Lady…?"

"Sara," Sara giggled and clung a little tighter. 

"Carry on," Loki nodded, leading the children away.

"That was so cool," Benny said, skipping at his side. "Can I do that?"

Loki shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You must be born with magic."

"Aww, nuts," he pouted.

"Aunt Lu wasn't born with magic," Sara said, frowning at him.

"In a way, she was. You see, the Norns saw your aunt and said, "She is perfect for Loki." They made her special, just for me, to be the perfect love of my life. She fills my heart with joy. So though it may not have been there when she was born, she has always been a magical creature, special and blessed by the Norns. It simply took becoming like me to allow it to awaken."

"Can we be like you?" Benny asked. 

Sigyn and her misuse of the waters crossed his mind. For one brief moment, he contemplated it. Keeping them. Changing them to be like him. Doing what Sigyn had done. They had the magic of Odin in them. It would work, but that would make him no better than her, going against the will of the Norns and changing their fate. 

"No, darling. I'm very sorry." He loved them, adored them, cherished them too much to curse their lives like that. To change their threads and warp their fate was not something he could do, even if it meant watching them grow, age, and eventually die.

He could only hope that the Norns would be merciful, and there would be a long-lived love out there for each that would allow them to stay with him. 

"That sucks," Sara pouted. 

"Indeed it does, love. Indeed it does." 

Loki pushed it to the side, choosing not to dwell on it. They were young. He had them for now, and nothing would take them from him. 

He led them into the newly rebuilt dining hall were prospective students and their parents waited, and took Sara and Benny to the front where Magnus stood speaking with a few nervous adults. 

He nodded to his assistant, but herded the children around the back of the teacher’s table and sat them at the far end where they could watch but be out of the way. 

“Would you like to colour?” he asked them, setting Socks down where he could watch over them. 

“Yes, please!” said Sara, enthusiasm radiating from her. 

“Ponies?” Benny asked. 

With a flick of his fingers, a colouring book, coloured pencils, and a few wooden horses appeared before them. “I must concentrate now, but if you need something, wave to catch Magnus’s attention.”

“We’re good, Loki,” Sara smiled. 

Loki booped her nose, ruffled Benny’s hair, and scratched the kitten’s ears before heading for Magnus. “Are they ready to begin?” he asked. 

“Yes, your highness. The prospective students have been split into groups of five, each has answered the questions you wanted them too, and their answers are noted in order beside their image.” He handed over a tablet Loki passed his hand over, drawing up the first set of children and their answers. 

He’d asked them similar questions to what he’d put to Isolda, Amana, and Bran while additionally asking where they saw their training going, and what their hopes were for magic school. Each answer was important, and those who took the time to give serious, well thought out responses would do well. Those with shorter answers - he knew - would either fail to finish their training or were yet too shy to elaborate. 

“Group one,” he called out. “Approach.”

Five children, ages seven through eleven, came forward, three boys and two girls. They bowed or curtseyed and offered greetings. 

“Well met,” Loki murmured and turned to the child on his left. “One by one, you will show me your magic, then each will be tested, and Magnus or Miss Nain will give you your results and placements should you pass. Ready?” The boy - one Crag, son of Mog - nodded though he looked nervous enough to throw up. “Take a deep breath and begin.”

The child did as instructed and sparked red from his fingertips. 

Loki made a few notes and tilted his head. “Is there anything you would like to tell me, Crag, that is not noted here?”

He shook his head - this one shy - and Loki moved on. One by one, he asked the same questions, watched bright colours appear around their fingertips, and received a few answers. The final child, a tiny sprite of a thing with a shock of flame-red hair, sent blue Water magic flickering over him like raindrops. 

She paled in horror, but Loki only laughed and waved a hand to remove the damp. “Well done, darling. Well done. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

“Congratulations on your marriage, Prince Loki. I hope you find Princess Lauren soon,” she whispered shyly. 

He smiled at her courage. “Thank you, sweet. Now, everyone hold out your right hand, palm up.” He snapped a flame into existence and stroked it down each palm, leaving behind flickering bits of fire. Each lit with the child’s inner magic and he nodded, noting that all passed and quickly selecting branches in which to place them. 

“Excellent. See the others for your results.” He flicked his hand, snuffed out the flames, and sent them off to receive their good news. 

Five for five, it was a promising start.

***

Almost instantly, Lauren noted how few people there were. One or two tended the gardens, another handful came for their mounts and even less walked the halls of Völuspá.

The lack of them left the halls silent and gave rise to a revenant feeling. A heaviness of walking sacred floors fell upon her and had her shifting closer to Bear. 

"What does Völuspá mean?" she whispered as Leif led them deeper into the citadel.

"Völva means a woman who sees - a seeress. Völuspá is more a prophecy by a seeress. Such names are given to places of great spiritual importance," he explained quietly. "Even I can feel that this is a Holy place, my lady. I no longer fear what we will find here. It holds the same calmness as the home of the Three on Asgard. Peace reigns within these walls."

Lauren breathed a soft sigh of relief that she wasn't the only one feeling it and glanced around, catching nods of agreement and quick smiles from the others. They were comfortable here, and she was glad for it. 

She desperately needed some alone time.

They followed Leif through halls of obsidian and silver rife with Asgardian reliefs and symbols. Though familiar, they were not of Odin, Loki, or Thor that she would recognize, but some of the much older ones Loki pointed out their first day. Images of Yggdrasil abounded, but the tree was smaller with shorter branches and roots.

One massive bas-relief depicted a forest scene of deer and bear, rabbit, fox, and raven. There were wolves and horses, owls and stags, but in the center stood the proud form of Skogkogen, the Forest Spirit of Asgard.

The image brought tears and a surge of homesickness to Lauren; she was forced to fight off. 

The walls and walkways were wide enough to accommodate the height of a Marok wolf twice over, and the three padded silently along at the rear, apparently comfortable within the palace walls. Lauren had yet to enquire about the white's name, too awed by the wolf to ask such trivial questions but would do so at the first opportunity. 

A familiar set of doors, not as big and wrought in silver instead of gold, stood open to a throne room much different from Asgards. Set on a low platform, the throne was a mass of twisted branches and silver flowers placed before an enormous window that looked out on the sea and gardens below. High above, a glass dome sent sunlight streaming down on it in a bright circle.

The woman upon said throne was the last thing Lauren expected. For one, she looked no older than Lauren herself, causing her to frown at Leif. 

Had he lied about Jord being close to death?

She laughed softly, as if reading Lauren's mind, and stood on shaky legs to descend slowly down the stairs. 

An older man practically leapt to assist her. He had grey at the temples and in his thick beard. Even with the years lining his face, Lauren knew he had to be Jarl, Leif's father. It was like looking at an aged image; they were so alike. 

Jord clutched his arm and approached, her smile welcoming. She was exquisite really, for once shorter than Lauren, with hair like merlot - a deep red wine - and eyes of icy blue. Her sea-blue dress complemented her flawless skin and had the lines and swirls of the dark tattoo on her arm standing out in stark relief.

"Welcome. Welcome travellers. The Norns bless you," she said, her voice light and airy, her hand outstretched.

Lauren hurried forward, seeing now the lines of strain around the woman's eyes. "Lady Jord?"

"Princess Lauren," she smiled.

They came together and Lauren gasped when Jord's slim hand clasped hers. Their magic connected, touched and mixed, like calling to like.

"Yes," Jord smiled. "You are as they promised. Oh, darling." She released the man aiding her to cup Lauren's cheek. "How wonderful it is to meet you. We have so much to discuss."

"Jord," Jarl murmured.

She glanced at him, sighed a little, but nodded. "Of course, you're correct. You have had an exceptionally long journey and trying experience. I'm sure you would like time to rest, bathe, perhaps change clothing." When Lauren made to protest, Jord squeezed her hand. "All you need is provided. Leif will show you where you will be staying."

Her hand slipped from Lauren's, and the man looking at Jord with sad, concerned eyes scooped her off her feet and left without a word. The black and gold wolves whined softly and went after them, while the white slid closer to Lauren.

"Leif?" Lauren asked, her confusion evident in the word.

"Her magic is fading. Before your arrival, she called for one to come that will assist you in getting home. It made her weak. She too needs rest but insisted on being here to greet you." He stared after the pair with worry before looking down at Lauren. "Come, your Highness. I will show you where you and your men will be staying."

"She really is ill?" Lauren murmured. "She looks so young."

Sorrow darkened his eyes and put lines around his eyes. "She is older than Asgard, nearly the age of Yggdrasil itself. Her time is growing near. She says the Norns call her home."

"Oh," Lauren whispered, curling her hand into her wolf's fur. 

"Come, your Highness. I'm sure you'd like a bath." He shot a glance at the others. "And some of your men need one."

It surprised a snort of laughter from her and she smiled at the seven men glaring at Leif. "He's not wrong."

Bear rolled his eyes, but a smile twitched his lips. "Hot water to do so will be pleasant."

A shudder raced through Lauren. "Ooh, a hot bath. Let's go!" she grinned at Leif, who snickered and led the way.

***

Loki laughed as the children pulled him by the hands toward the door of the toy shop where Daven, Volstagg, and Thor standing with Odin waited. 

"Farfar Odin came too!" Benny exclaimed, tugging Loki's fingers. 

"I see that," smirked Loki. "He has bottomless pockets, my boy. You should see if he'll buy you many toys."

"It is a grandfather's prerogative to spoil his grandchildren," Odin quipped, plucking Benny from the ground to lift him high and settle the boy on his hip. "We shall see what tweaks your fancy, young Ben."

"Where's Hedda?" Sara asked Daven.

"We couldn't keep those the girls out of the store," she smiled. "Every time we come, they talk their papa into buying something. He is soft that way."

"I beg your pardon," Volstagg huffed.

Daven poked him in the belly. "Soft," she winked at Sara, who giggled behind her hand. 

He tried to appear fierce, but he loved and doted on his wife too much to keep the sparkle of amusement from his eyes, and Volstagg chuckled. "And whose cooking put me in this condition?"

She shot him a smirk. "The palace's."

A bark of laughter escaped his beard. "Too true! Too true!"

Sara giggled and tightened her grip on Loki. "Can we go in?"

He nodded, allowing her to pull him by the hand. 

As per the standard way of things, the shop was filled with laughter and childish voices raised in excitement, but Loki only had eyes for Sara and Benny, each gazing open-mouthed in wonder.

"Oh… oh, my stars…" Sara breathed as Benny whispered, "Wow…"

Their eyes were enormous, taking in the ceiling mural and the birds that fluttered, along with the elegant stairwell that led to the third floor. 

"Sara!" Hedda called, waving from the table where once Lauren sat for tea. "Come see this!" 

Loki let her go with an encouraging nod, knowing there was no one better to show her the wonders of Oaken’s Toys than another child. 

“Well, Benny?” Thor was asking. “Where should we start?”

He bounced once on Odin’s hip and shouted, “Weapons!”

“Oh, dear lord,” Loki muttered, swiping a hand down his face. “You’re aunt is going to kill me.”

“Bah!” Thor and Odin said at the same time. 

“This is Asgard,” Odin huffed. 

“All children have weapons,” Thor snorted, snatching Benny from Odin and again tossing the boy high to giggles of delight. 

“ _Blunt_ _edge_ only,” Loki insisted. “Or I will tell Lauren you two encouraged this.”

Thor grinned at him and sprinted for the stairs. 

“Loki, would you be so kind,” Odin murmured, eyeing the stairs. 

He formed a portal Odin walked through, arriving before the lumbering steps of Thor ended with an astonished, “Hey!” 

Loki chuckled softly and waved the portal away. Not for the first time, he wondered at Odin’s age and just how much longer his father would last without Frigga at his side, keeping him young. 

A squeal from Sara drew his attention, causing him to chuckle again when she stared in awe at the magic tea set. 

"Loki! Loki! Loki! It tastes like real tea!" she shouted, waving the cup.

"Does it, darling?" he asked. "One day, you will have to show me."

Daven laughed as she went by. "I would love an invitation to that tea party, your Highness."

"As I'm sure Hedda will be there, it's likely you will get one," Loki smirked, her teasing backfiring. 

Imagination, games, play. It was all just another form of Revelry. He would never shy away from joining the children, nor allow anyone to make him feel foolish for doing so. Not again.

Volstagg came to his side and nudged his arm. "I owe you an apology."

"No, you do not." He'd heard enough of those to last him a lifetime. 

"Hm, not for that. I suspect you've heard enough about Midgard and what happened there to last you multiple lifetimes. No, I am sorry I distanced you from them." He nodded toward Hedda and Aggie, where they sat at tea with Sara and Daven. "It was a mistake. You were found of Glinda, I remember, and she of you."

"Until I ruined it. You are not to blame for keeping your family from my darkness. I was the one who lost control and lashed out. I made Glinda afraid of me. You have no reason to apologize." Loki made to walk away, regretting the actions of his angry, sullen past when Volstagg planted a hand on his shoulder.

"And I knew the joy she brought you, that being in this place brought you. It was little slivers of light beating back your darkness. I kept her away; allowed her fright to be my excuse. It was foolish of me. You turned hard afterward, Loki. I'm sorry for it."

Loki sighed, seeing the truth in his words. "I was already hard, Volstagg. I needed an excuse to break away. Being here, being the God of Revelry, it was too hard. It was a mask that was cracking. Better a small fright because I lost my temper than a big one when I could no longer hold back the darkness."

"Is that why you yelled at me that day?"

The new voice made him freeze before slowly turning around to look at Glinda. He had not thought her with her family. He shouldn't have assumed. 

"Yes, Glinda. I had to push you away. You were too shiny, too bright. It was too hard to hold everything together when you looked at me like I was your favourite."

Her eyes watered as she stepped forward. "You were my favourite. Of all the uncles, you were always my favourite one. I understand now."

She stepped into him and hugged him before Loki could get out a word. All he could do was raise his arms and embrace the young woman who'd grown from the sweet child he remembered. 

He'd brought her here one day when she was younger than Benny because he'd promised he would, but the darkness was deep, throbbing, far too loud. He'd been focused, fighting an internal battle no one could see when she'd innocently asked him to tell her a story. Loki had lashed out, verbal reprimand falling harshly from his lips. When he finished, silence had fallen on the store, everyone staring at him in shock. The worst thing was, in his state, he couldn't quite remember what he'd said, but he knew by the devastation on her face it had been cruel. 

"Forgive me, Glinda, for my words," he murmured, the child barely reaching his chin.

"Forgiven." She pulled back to smile crookedly up at him. "But in case you've forgotten, my natal day is in three months."

He barked a laugh. "I suppose you expect something quite spectacular from your favourite uncle now that we are amended?"

Mischief filled her eyes when she said, "I wouldn't be averse to a gown the likes of which you made for Princess Lauren."

He chuckled, knowing she meant the pink one from the last time they visited the toy store. " _If_ your parents agree, I will see what I can do." It was a grown-up dress in both design and fabric. He wasn't sure Daven would agree to it, or Volstagg for that matter, though it could be modified to suit a young lady. 

She squealed - no different than Sara - bounced up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Loki," she whispered before executing a perfect curtsey. "Your Highness. Papa, I'll help Mother watch the girls. There are fresh meat pies at Bjorn's across the street."

"Bless you, child," Volstagg groaned, grinning after her. He smirked at Loki. "Your guard must be down. You're easier to setup than you used to be."

Loki arched a brow. "Was this a setup?"

He tilted his head. "She misses you. We all have. At least the Loki we remember from before. It's good to have you back." Volstagg patted his shoulder and went to find the pies.

Loki shook his head, contemplating the change in his life when Tara, the shop owner, sidled up beside him with her babe, Gendwin, dozing on her shoulder.

"I know you work fast, your Highness, but I did not think it so fast as to have children of seven and five with the princess since your last visit."

He chuckled and shook his head, finding her amusing, digging for the information in such a way. "While they are mine and Lauren's, they are her niece and nephew, recently orphaned. They will be with us now, and if the speed of today's trip is anything to go by, you will likely be seeing more of us." They'd suckered him into it easily. 

"Then it is good we had your chair cleaned and returned from storage." 

She nodded toward the alcove off to the right of the stairs where space had indeed been cleared for the green and gold chair. It sat facing the circular section of floor at the foot of the stairs, a place where no displays were ever built, keeping it open for people to stand and gawk at the ceiling or, in days gone by, for the children to gather as he told a story.

Long before he scared Glinda, he'd commanded the chair taken away. He no longer gave on-demand performances here by that time. To see it again brought back a flood of memories.

"Excuse me, Prince Loki?" Tara knocked him from his musings. 

He found her holding out Gendwin. "What? I, what?" And he'd teased Thor about being articulate. "I do not know what you would like me to do. Lauren already blessed him." A blessing made even more potent coming from a Goddess of Creation. They would need to keep an eye on the boy. He would grow up to be someone quite special.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "Would you like to hold him?"

Shock unhinged his jaw, he then quickly snapped back into place. "May I?" He'd wanted to almost desperately last time, but she hadn't offered the boy to him, only Lauren.

"Of course!" she nodded.

Loki quickly shifted from armoured clothing to a basic tunic and brought the tiny child to his shoulder. Feeling the patter of his small, fast heart against Loki's chest filled him with unimaginable _want_.

"She'll be back before you know it," Tara murmured, her hand soft over Loki's cradling her son's bottom. "Then, I hope you fulfill that longing, Prince Loki. You will be a wonderful father." She glanced toward Sara. "As it appears you already are." She made to walk away. 

"Wait! Do you not want him back?"

Tara arched a brow and laughed softly. "Blessed or not, he still doesn't sleep unless someone is holding him. I have a line of customers and no hands. Would you mind?"

He shook his head, stupidly thrilled at the prospect of playing new father for a fleeting moment. 

"I'll find you when things settle or find me, your Highness if he wakes and is fussing." Tara dropped a curtsey and hurried off, leaving Loki and her infant son to fend for themselves. 

Loki sniffed softly, aware of the eyes on him, but unable to resist that new baby smell. It had to be something the Norns invented to entice parents to keep cuddling their children when things like nasty wet nappies happened. 

Deciding he would be best served by moving around, as everyone was casting him sideways glances, Loki wandered over to where Sara giggled with Aggie and Hedda. When she looked up, she inhaled sharply and Loki pointed a stern finger. “No screaming.”

She slapped her hands to her mouth to hold back the squeal, then slowly lowered them to clasp against her chest. “That’s a baby!” she whisper-hissed.

 _Adorable_. “He belongs to Miss Tara, who owns the shop.”

“Can I see?”

How could he resist her excited eyes? 

Loki crouched down, his hand gentle on the back of Gendwin’s head, wrist and forearm cradling his body against Loki’s chest. “His name is Gendwin.”

“Aww, he’s so cute!” she whispered, peering at the boy’s face before leaning forward to brush a featherlight kiss on his cheek. “What a good baby.” Her eyes sparkled when she wrapped her arms gently around them both. “Loki?”

“Yes, little dove?” 

She let go but only so she could frame his face with her hands. “Can I have a tea set?”

He chuckled at her machinations. Too bad he already planned to spoil her. “Of course, darling, but there is much more to see. Why don’t you have Hedda and Aggie show you around.”

The girls giggled and each took a hand, leading Sara away with Daven following at their heels, also peeking at the baby, a knowing smile on her lips. 

Loki rose and looked down at Gendwin. "You are ruining my reputation," he grumbled. The boy cooed and yawned, and Loki's heart melted a little, reducing some of the ice that had surrounded it with Lauren's disappearance.

But a deep well of melancholia rose inside him and burned the back of his eyes. 

"Lauren." His poor darling. Her sadness was so immense inside him.

He took a stuttering step and somehow found his way across the store to sink into his long-unused chair. A flick of his wrist had the feet changed out for runners, allowing him to rock slowly the babe cradled against his heart. 

He listened to her emotions rise and fall, and marvelled at her strength when, but moments later, she pushed them down, then drifted into sleep. There was not the constant vigilance nor undertone of fear, and he knew she was safe and well protected, at least for now.

He rocked and sighed, missing her terribly. 

If he built a small, private fantasy that the child was his with Lauren and that she was here, following Sara around the store and scolding Odin for buying Benny weapons, well, there was no one to know but him.

He didn't notice the worried blue eyes staring down at him from the third floor, nor the frown his brother also wore.

***

Leif showed them to a dark oak door set with a relief of Yggdrasil. "Your room, Highness."

She didn't bother to reach for the handle when Alain was there, sliding in ahead of her, Cerg right behind him. Instead, she turned to Leif. "There are so few people here."

He nodded. "Just the descendants of those who came with Jord when she decided to travel. A small court. We are all those who are left."

"Yet, you live in a castle?"

He chuckled. "Jord likes nice things." 

It was an answer he'd likely given more than once because it made his eyes twinkle brightly. 

"And you? What's your relationship with Jord?"

"She is my many greats grandmother." Dimples appeared when she gasped.

"You're a God?" Was there an entire line of Asgardian deities no one knew about?

He sadly shook his head. "I have the length in years, as do we all, but not the magic. T'is why there are so few of us. We cannot extend the lives of our chosen ones. Now those who remain are too close in bloodline to have more children. We are but fifty left."

"Oh." She felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry if you lost someone."

He shook his head. "I was born too late. The people you will meet are my aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters and cousins. I've not known love besides familial love, but I am content. The time is coming when we will return to Asgard. I will seek my one then."

She wasn't sure what that meant but didn't have a chance to ask when Cerg and Alain returned.

"It's secure, your Highness."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "And here I thought Lady Lauren would stick."

"Not on your life, your Highness," Bear teased.

"The rest of your men will be housed across the hall and to either side of your suite." Leif nodded toward the doors spread out. "I will return to collect you in four hours. Long has it been since we had guests in Völuspá. The feast will be large. Each room will see to your needs, be they clothing, or other desires. Such is the way of Völuspá." He gave them a deft bow, turned on his heel, and left. 

Lauren sighed, weary in mind and body.

"Come, my lady," Alain smiled, his hand held out. "I think you will like this."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the door where Lauren stopped dead to gape at the colourful space. 

She'd expected the obsidian floors of the hallways to continue into the room but was surprised to find honey-toned oak covered in plush rugs of intricate and beautiful patterns. They had to be handwoven and were so gorgeous she was momentarily stunned. 

_Pepper would kill for one of those!_

Lauren wondered how hard it would be to smuggle one out of Völuspá in a saddlebag, then gave a giddy giggle at the ridiculous thought. 

She looked around at the stone hearth with its low fire, the flowers that overflowed large copper pots in the corners, and the thick white furniture that created a seating area in the center of the room. 

A cabinet along one wall held bottles of every shape, size, and colour and were obviously alcoholic. Platters overflowed with fruit and bread and cheese. 

The thought of food made her stomach rumble, and she vowed to fill a plate before heading for the bath.

The white wolf nudged her into the room, then paced to where a wall of windows looked out over the gardens to the cliff and sea beyond where she laid down on a large white pillow obviously meant for her.

The others crowded in as Lauren took in the eggshell cream walls and colourful tapestries. Finally, she peeked through to the bedroom where a bed waited hung with curtains of sheer black fabric sparkling with silver stars. The bedding was deep purple, and black furs were piled on the foot and covered the floor.

She could hardly wait to crawl into something that looked so soft.

"What will you call her?" Eldric asked when Spike trotted inside and joined the wolf on her bed.

Titania, riding her wrist until now, flew off into the bedroom and didn't return.

Lauren crossed the room to stand at the wolf's head and run her hands over her soft fur. "Do you have a name already?" She got a very firm and slightly sad _no_. Jord said she would have to wait, and Lauren took _forever_.

The voice was that of a ruffled teenager, and Lauren tried not to laugh. "I'm very sorry I took so long. Where do Marok wolves usually live?" she asked. 

"The high mountains of Vanaheim.  They hunt the Gjallar." When she frowned at Godrick, he shrugged. "Really big goats."

Lauren nodded, turning back to look into bright yellow eyes. The wolf was too majestic to go by anything like Tips, even if she did look like she dipped her toes, ears, and tail in paint. "What about Arwen?" The wolf tilted her head, radiating mild confusion. “Arwen Undómiel was the daughter of the Lord of Rivendell, and known as “Evenstar,” for she was the most beautiful of the last of her kind.”

“What kind was that?” C’stel asked. 

“On my world, she’s part of a story,” Lauren glanced at Eldric, “and was half-elf.”

Eldric inhaled sharply but asked no questions. 

Lauren ran her hands over the wolf’s muzzle. “She falls in love with a mortal who becomes king of Arnor and Gondor and chooses to give up her immortality to remain with him. It’s an incredible love story. But she’s also brave and powerful and strong, with pale skin and dark hair.” She gently touched the wolf’s ear, uncertain if she’d like that. 

Her ears swivelled forward; then the wolf licked Lauren's face. 

"Alright, Arwen, it is!" Lauren laughed. 

"Arwen, Spike, Peaches, and Titania. That's quite the set you're building," Bear grinned.

She stroked Arwen’s cheek and leaned against her shoulder, loving the warmth, softness and comfort she provided. “Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me. I’m gonna have a bath and sleep on somethin’ not the ground for a couple of hours before dinner.”

“One of us should stay with you, your Highness,” Eldric offered. 

Lauren sighed. “Please, I’m perfectly safe here. Go and enjoy yourselves.” When they appeared about to protest, she looked pleadingly at Bear. 

He sighed but nodded. “We will leave you to your rest, your Highness.”

They all grumbled as they left, and Lauren figured they would switch out at the door, but as long as they were outside, she didn’t mind. 

Bear paused in the doorway, brow arched. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. 

He didn’t look convinced but nodded. “Call out if you need us.” 

She gave him a wane smile and waited for the door to close before she collapsed against Arwen’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. The wolf whined and nudged her gently. 

“Just tired,” Lauren whispered, pushing away to walk into the bedroom where the bed called her name, no longer hungry. 

It was beautifully made, soft and silky when she skimmed her fingers over the fabric. Titania cooed softly from the headboard of silver branches, but Lauren didn't answer. 

From her neck, she encouraged Peaches to her hands and set him on the bed. A light caress ensured he’d stay there.  

She looked around and noted the heavy curtains on the window, currently open to the view, allowing the sun to warm the dark bedding where Peaches coiled. Two doors stood open, one to a closet she didn’t bother to investigate, while the other led to a bathroom where obsidian floors ended in a deep but smaller than she was used to sunken bath.

Lauren made her way inside and shut the door, leaning her forehead against the wood. She shivered, shuddered, and breathed out a shaky breath before pushing away. For the first time since she got it back from C'stel, Lauren drew her ring from the pouch on her belt and slipped it on her finger, then stripped out of her clothing. Everything landed on the floor in a heap she had no will to do anything about. 

The water was hot, wonderfully hot when she walked into it, feeling her muscles relax for the first time in days. She sank to her neck but worked her hair out of her bun and carded her fingers through it until the long blonde locks floated around her. 

On the ledge across from her, she spied bottles and jars. They smelled of flowers, looked like shampoo and foamed quickly into soapy bubbles. 

Lauren fought to keep her mind blank until she ducked beneath the water to rinse her hair and rose to wrap her arms around herself. The tears started when she could no longer hold back a quiet sob, and Lauren leaned against the pool’s edge, buried her face in her arms, and cried. 

“Loki.” 

She was finally here. Finally where she was meant to be, but all she could think about were Leif’s words. 

Jord had called for someone to help them get home. 

“Loki.” Her heart and body ached with how badly she missed him. 

Every day apart was a year, a lifetime. She made a vow right then that when she made it home, she would never allow them to be parted again. Not like this. Not weeks without seeing, touching, holding him. 

It was like a knife in her chest. All she wanted was to see his face, smell his skin, feel his hands on her body. 

The pain of it all made her so tired. Everything weighed on her shoulders, her body bowing like Atlas. She didn’t know how much more she could take before her spine broke. 

What did the Norns want from her?

Lauren sighed and washed away the evidence of her breakdown before climbing out of the water. Instead of reaching for a towel, she waved her hand, drying body and hair in an instant with a few murmured words. 

A robe of cream silk hung on the back of the door. It was lovely, decorated with pale red flowers and grey branches, reminding her of cherry blossoms. Little birds perched here and there, and she shrugged into it, having little desire to find anything to wear and every desire to fall face-first on the bed for a few hours. 

But when she pulled open the door, Spike and Arwen lay in front of it. Both whined in distress.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she whispered, cupping Spike’s face. “It’s okay. I’m just… a little stressed.” Her eyes watered when he licked her face. “You’re a good boy.” She rubbed his chin and turned to Arwen. 

She was not convinced, the wolf’s eyes narrowed in concern. “I haven’t seen my husband in almost two weeks. I’ve been shoved down a portal, beaten, bruised, cursed, chased through the woods, taken hostage, my husband damn near died, big ape creatures tried to eat us, and a kitty with attitude wanted me for lunch! Pardon me if I have a moment and blubber a little!”

Arwen whined and poked Lauren with her nose. 

“Apology accepted.” She patted the wolf’s shoulder, went to draw the curtains, and climbed on the bed where the duvet retained the sun’s warmth. 

Peaches had moved to the headboard where he hung in coils from a branch near Titania’s feet. The owl cooed and Lauren reached up to brush her feathers before tugging a fur over her hips. When Spike jumped on the bed, turned around twice and laid down, she didn’t scold him. The weight was a comfort — a substitute for the one that should be there. 

Arwen, too big to share, laid her head beside Lauren and closed her eyes. 

“Just a couple hours,” Lauren murmured, curling her hands under her head. 

She didn’t notice when Titania began to glow a pale turquoise, allowing her magic to drip down and wash over Lauren. She sighed softly and slid easily into sleep. 

The animals exchanged a worried look and shifted a little closer. 

***

Quill was dead to the world when they went through the first jump point. It woke him with a snort and had him dragging on pants before he'd shaken off sleep. Last night’s celebration after a successful job had been a little excessive. It made his head pound, and he cursed the damn raccoon for whatever shenanigans he was pulling now.

He stumbled over Drax, sprawled out on the floor in the hallway, evidently unable to make it back to his room. Nearly tripped on Mantis, half in half out of one of the chairs in the mess hall. Gamora and Nebula were nowhere to be seen, and Groot - after a sudden growth spurt which had taken him from a cute toddler to an annoying, foul-mouthed teen - was locked in his room. 

They jumped twice more before he made the bridge and shouted, “What the hell, Rocket? I thought we were going to Larxus Three? Why are we making jumps?” Quill grabbed a chair and swallowed hard to avoid throwing up. 

“Change of plans,” Rocket muttered, making two more jumps before the ship stopped. 

Peter almost thanked him - at least Rocket had learned his lesson after the seven hundred jumps in a row fiasco - but was too pissed at the change in plans. 

He dragged his body forward and landed in the co-pilot seat. “What the hell are you talking about change of plans? Where are we going?”

The raccoon didn’t even look up, just punched in new coordinates to make another five jumps. 

“Rocket!” he snapped, immediately regretting it when it made his head throb. 

Rocket turned his way, his eyes fever bright. “I have to go!” 

“Go where?” Quill asked a little softer, seeing the desperation on his friend's face. “Talk to me, buddy.”

Rocket rubbed his hands over his ears. “She’s calling. I gave her my word. I owe her.”

“Who?” 

He sighed and made the next five jumps before speaking. “I’ve never told you _how_ I got away from the assholes who made me.”

Thinking back on it, Quill realized no, Rocket never had told them how he got out of that lab. He gave an encouraging nod.

“That was the worst kind of hell. I don’t like thinkin' back on it. Everyone assumes because I can break outta prison, I broke outta there, but that ain’t the case. They made me, and I knew they were gonna kill me, it was just a matter of time. I won’t tell you what they was doin’, but they'd stuffed me back in a cage, and I was prayin’ for death. I was prayin’, really prayin’, didn’t even know what prayin’ was until she showed up.”

A tear tracked down Rocket’s cheek, the first since Yondu’s death, the only one Peter had ever seen besides at Yondu’s funeral. It was startling to witness as was the pain Rocket currently relived speaking of his past. 

“Who?” he asked again, barely a whisper. 

“Woman. She said she heard me cryin’ out, prayin', and that somethin’ as unique as me shouldn’t be livin’ in a cage. She got me out, took me away, and even when they tried to stop her, she just…” He swallowed thickly. “She stopped them. All of them. We walked out of that place and it disintegrated behind us.”

Stunned, Peter could only whisper, “Wow.” 

Rocket wiped his nose on his sleeve. “She brought me to Groot, said that we needed each other. We’ve been together ever since. The only thing she asked in return was when she called I came. She called, Quill. I gotta go.”

“We,” Quill murmured. “We’re a team. If this woman needs you, we’ll go. Who was she? What was she?” he asked, trying to get a visual. 

“Her name’s Jord. She said she was Asgardian.”

“Asgardian? What the heck are they?” The name tinged a bell, but it was old, really old, and he couldn't remember why.

Rocket shrugged. “Dunno. She looked like you, though. Terran.”

Quill settled back in his seat. “Well, guess we’ll figure it out. Where are we going?”

“Fent’lar.”

“Fent’lar! Ah, man!” he groaned. “We run out of jump points almost a day out from there!”

“I know,” Rocket murmured. “But I gotta go, Quill. I gotta.”

Peter said nothing more, just began plotting the next five jumps.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight angst, fluff, revelations, Natasha and Maria are meddling in a good way

* * *

Weary in heart and mind, Lauren sat on a boulder and stared out at the misty world. For once, the sun was up, which she momentarily thought odd, but she was napping. Perhaps her dreams followed the turning of the planet? 

She honestly didn't know anymore.

A boot scraped. 

She didn't bother to turn around. "Pretty here in the daylight. Does the mist never burn away?" she asked softly.

He came to her side and lowered to his knees, the staff no longer in his hands. "Great lady…"

Lauren looked down at the item he held out and smiled at the familiar flower. "You've been to Asgard."

"We sent a scout. You speak the truth. Yggdrasil does bloom."

She shrugged. "Hate to say I told you so."

"But you will?" he chuckled.

A smirk twitched her lips. 

"Forgive me, but you do not look well."

Lauren snorted. "Gee, thanks a lot."

"I only meant you look tired, lady."

She sighed heavily. "I am. I just want to go home, but I'm not allowed. Not yet."

"Who are you? What is your name?"

The misty clouds rolled slowly over the mountains. She watched them for a long moment before turning to look at him. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I would like to help you if I can."

Something rang false, and she narrowed her eyes. "You first."

Amusement arched his brow. "Seneamas Finadh Beolair. Those who know me best call me Fin, as that is quite a mouthful."

"No shit," she murmured. 

"And?" He tilted his head expectantly. 

"Lauren."

A frown furrowed his otherwise flawless skin. "Just Lauren?"

"It is my name." She looked away only to turn back when his cool, slender fingers stroked the back of her hand. "What do you want?"

Fear tripped her pulse as Lauren realized this was no dream. Dreams were not this clear, nor did she continually dream of the same place and people over and over.

"I believe we can help each other. You made the World Tree bloom, didn't you?"

Lauren drew her hand away and set her palm against her rock seat. She closed her eyes and let herself drift with the rhythm of the word. 

When it came, when the planet screamed it's agony to her, she cried out and grabbed her stomach. The world was broken, slowly being torn apart, and dying. It made her guts roll violently in revulsion.

She wrenched away from Fin and stumbled to her feet. "What have you done?" The horror was unmistakable in her voice. " _What have you done_!"

"What we had to," he said sadly as she faded away. 

Unfortunately, Lauren didn't return to her bed but found herself back on the icy world that was bleeding away into its orbit.

A soft cry of distress escaped her because even though it was beautiful, it was terrible and terrifying to be here. The hostility seeped from every crack and crevasse, oozed toward her like an ink cloud caught in a current. 

Lauren dropped to a knee and buried her hands in biting ice, letting the planet sing through her. The magic here was fractured, shattered, and somehow familiar?

A growl ripped through the air and snapped her head up. This time, tall shapes moved in the darkness. Red eyes glared at her. Before they got any closer, she released a jolt of Earth magic into the planet, hoping to stabilize and bind some of the fragments together.

Snow and ice exploded into bloom around her. It shocked Lauren and made her look away from what lurked in the shadows to stare in awe at the flowers of ice and snow. Lilies with their curled petals and delicate stamens. Roses she could almost smell. Vines and ivy crept over a rocky boulder. 

"Oh," she whispered, stunned by how beautiful they were, created of delicate ice. 

The snow crust crunched beneath a foot and snapped her head up. In the shadows, the creatures held their positions. They stared with wide eyes, the red gone from narrow slits too big orbs. 

"Help us," whispered from the darkness. "We implore you. Help us."

"Who are you? How do I help?" she asked even as she faded.

A long hand reached toward her from the shadows. 

Lauren jerked awake to find her hands on fire, frozen, red and angry.

Others closed over hers, warm and soft, soothing her pain. "Easy. Just breathe. Travelling that way is disorienting when you're young."

She looked up to find Jord sitting on the side of the bed. "What? Travellin'?"

"I believe humans call it astral projection. Your spirit is called to the places you are most needed."

Lauren sat up and clasped Jord's hands to stop the stroking, no longer suffering the pins and needles of frozen fingers. "I don't understand."

The woman smiled. "I know you don't, darling, but you will." She cupped Lauren's chin. "You're connection to Yggdrasil is very strong. You're feeling the flux and flow of magic through it. The worlds which need your attention, those in dire straights, will draw you to them while you sleep. How many times have you dreamed of this place?"

"The misty world a few times. The ice planet just twice."

"Two worlds?" Jord's eyes widened. 

"Yeah." Then she blushed. "I thought I was just dreamin', but… the ice world is so cold. My breath was white when I came back the first time and this time..." She looked down at the fading redness in her fingers.

"They are not dreams, my dear. They are the worlds that need you. As you settled Fent'lar, they need you to restore balance to their hearts. Too long have the people and the World Tree been without a strong Goddess of Creation."

Lauren rubbed her free hand over her forehead. "I don't know how to fix a planet that's in pieces."

Jord smiled. "I'll show you."

"Really? I'm… I'm really gonna be able to put a destroyed planet back together?"

Jord nodded.

"What the hell even is my life?" Lauren murmured.

The goddess laughed and patted her arm. "Get dressed. You will see. In time, you will love what you are. It's… power and peace and prosperity. You get to cherish all you see. And you will have the ability to protect those you love."

She rose, and Lauren slipped off the bed, tugging the lapels of her robe tighter together. "I would like that." It would be nice to not be helpless in situations where people tried to kidnap her, sell her, shove her down a portal. 

Jord smiled and waved her toward the closet. "Find something you like. The feast awaits."

Lauren headed inside, then stopped to stare. “Whoa. This is… whoa.”

Beautiful gowns waited on hangers or were displayed on stands. Rows of drawers and shelves of footwear lined the opposite wall. 

She stared in awe before shaking her head. “This is… somethin’.” They were stunning and exactly the kind of thing Lauren had always wanted to wear but never had the guts.

Jord laughed and linked arms with her. “The citadel knows your preferences.”

“How?” she asked as Jord tugged her into the room. 

“I created it to do so in my younger years.” She patted Lauren's arm and nudged her toward the first dress. 

Gently touching the gossamer fabric, Lauren asked, "How are you still alive? You don't look any older than thirty, which I guess is like what, three thousand?"

Her light, airy laugh tinkled through the room. "Ah, how you flatter me!" She giggled and sank gracefully onto a stool placed in the center of the room. "Truthfully, I was a brash, foolish young goddess who decided I would not die until another appeared to take my place. I consulted with the Norns, and they agreed to allow me a semblance of immortality, and thus, I remained. Ageless, stuck this way for more millennia than I would ever wish on another." Her smiled tipped down and eventually faded. "I have watched my husband age and die, my children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren all grow old and return to the stars. My court has changed a thousand upon thousand times, and I am ever the same."

When Jord sighed, and her shoulders slumped, Lauren left the dresses and went to sit at her side. "You must be tired."

She gave a small nod. "I am. This life, we are not meant to be immortal. I long to see my Rig, to return to his arms. It has been too long."

"They didn't let him stay with you?" Lauren knew she couldn't do that, live on forever without Loki. If that was part of the gig, she would bow out.

"No, child. No. He wanted to stay, begged me to create for him the same life, but I had already lived three lifetimes by then — more than fifteen thousand years. I knew the sacrifice he was making, and I knew he could not take comfort from the ageless magic of Yggdrasil. He would not survive sane. Still, we had seven thousand years together. I remember each day."

Some things clicked and began to fall into place. "You're the reason for Fent'lar's wild magic, aren't you?" 

The brilliance of Jord's smile was surpassed only by her laughter. "They said you had a quick mind! How wonderful! You will need it. And yes, when my magic began to wane, I used the planet to help bolster me. To keep this place safe and hidden from the people here. When Asgard came, I thought for sure we would be discovered, but Fent'lar protected us, and now, you have remaded the magic of Fent'lar. Völuspá and my people thank you for that. We knew when the gardens bloomed that you were close."

Lauren gasped. "Me? I did that?" They were spectacular. Beyond anything she'd ever seen.

"Yes, darling. That feat of Earth magic is beyond me now. I was fortunate enough to have the power left to call for your ride."

Unable to help herself, Lauren hugged Jord. "Thank you! I don't mean to sound ungrateful for all you've been through waitin' for me, but I so badly want to go home!"

"Oh, Lauren." Jord hugged her tightly. "I know. I feel the ache in you at his loss no different than I felt your magic rise with your dreams. Soon my friend will be here to take you home."

"Still," Lauren sighed. "It will take months to get home."

"If you were catching passage on a trade vessel or freighter, yes. That will not be so, now. You'll be back to Asgard in a few weeks."

Lauren lurched backward to stare at Jord. "What?"

"While I haven't been able to monitor everything, the universe whispers, and the Norns assure me, Rocket has done well for himself. He has strong allies and a fast ship."

She burst into tears and sobbed into her hands. 

"Oh, Lauren!" Jord dragged her back and held her tightly as Lauren cried in relief. 

"I'm… sorry!" she cried against the woman, clinging tightly to her. "I just hurt all the time!"

"Shh, darling. Shh," Jord murmured, stroking Lauren's hair. "You are an Ástvinur. Of course, the distance is painful. You're his light. He's your shadow. One without the other is incomplete."

Lauren drew back and wiped at her face. "I didn't want anyone to know, but I feel so alone." She nodded toward the door. "They're all here for me, and I have the animals, and I still feel like I'm by myself, doin' all this, flounderin'. Jord, I don't know what I'm doin'!"

The woman smiled and took Lauren's face between her hands. "My darling girl, that's why you're here."

Fresh tears flowed, but the deep seed of loneliness abated some beneath Jord's tender touch. 

Jord lightly patted Lauren's cheek. "Come now. Fix your face, dearest and dry your eyes. Pick a party dress and let's be off. The men grumble about their ravenous bellies and gaping holes for stomachs."

A smile bloomed, and Lauren whispered the words that would cleanse her of her tears before rising and heading toward a dress of blue. Layers of ombre mesh over an undershirt of white gave the impression of waves frothing against the shore. Silver straps crossed at her back and wound around to hold the dress up halter style, while a delicate silver ribbon draped at her elbows. 

"Ah, that is a lovely one," Jord nodded. "The design is quite different from my own."

If she meant 'modest,' Lauren didn't disagree. She didn't mind a plunging back, or a low cut bodice in her lingerie, but the keyhole thing Jord had going on that displayed not only the inner edge of her breasts but a good portion of her skin to her navel was not Lauren's style.

Jord chuckled again as if reading Lauren's mind, causing the younger Goddess to blush to the roots of her hair. 

"Can you read minds?" 

She shook her head. "No, sweet girl. You just have a very expressive face."

"Ugh," Lauren grimaced. "It's why I don't play poker. Bucky says I can't bluff worth shit."

"What is poker? And who is Bucky?" Jord asked as Lauren collected the dress and ducked behind a screen. 

A cabinet full of silky bits of underwear waited for her. Lauren just shook her head, marvelling at what the citadel could do. "Poker is a card game in which the players try to make the best hand, and Bucky is one of my closest friends. He's," she paused, thinking of how best to describe a super-soldier who was once brainwashed and lived for going on a hundred and some years. "Unique."

"Ah. I have a few unique friends myself."

"He and Steve are different from your standard earthlin'. They're enhanced."

"By magic?"

"By science."

"Mm." Jord had a twinkle in her eye when Lauren returned, dressed and heading for shoes. "Science. They just haven't figured out the two, science and magic, are cut of the same cloth."

"Loki says the same." She reached for a pair of white slippers decorated with blue stones.

"Leave off the shoes."

Lauren glanced at Jord. "Why?"

"Your power comes from Yggdrasil. It flows through you from the earth. Can you not feel it?"

"Oh, yes. But I rarely go without footwear." Usually just when she did yoga or when she was going to bed.

Jord frowned. "Why?"

"Um, people considered it unladylike," she murmured, looking away. 

A snort came from behind her. "Rubbish." Jord stuck her feet out from under her dress, revealing foot jewelry of some kind. They looked like the tops of fancy sandals and wrapped around her ankle before flowing down to hook around her second toe. "You're a goddess who's greatest connection comes from feeling Yggdrasil. If some sort of foot ornamentation is required in a public setting, then these are quite enough. Even in the gardens I go about in my barefoot sandals."

"What about rocks? Mud? Sharp things?" Lauren asked, loving the pretty soleless sandals.

Jord waved away her concern. "You connect with the earth, my girl. The land itself will change to accommodate you. At the height of my power, flowers grew in my wake even over solid rock."

"Oh," Lauren bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Jord that they occasionally did that now.

"Oh, my," she whispered, a hand going to her mouth. "They do already, don't they?"

"Sometimes," she whispered, feeling self-conscious. 

Jord rose and hurried closer. "When? How? In what capacity?"

"When… when I sing," she blushed. "Loki and I danced in the rose garden, and I, kinda, turned spring into summer."

Hands clutched hers and brought them up to Jord's ample bosom. "Sweet girl! Never be hesitant about telling me such things! You're coming into your powers so fast. The Norns have such plans for you. How exciting!"

Lauren glanced at her and then away, shy and uncertain. 

"But this self-doubt." She tsked and shook her head. "No. This we must remove. Doubt kills creativity." Soft hands cupped her face. "Who made you doubt so strongly? Who hurt you this much, darling girl?"

Tears threatened, causing Lauren to bit her lip. "My mama and my sisters. I was… never good enough."

"Horse shit."

Lauren jerked and blinked at Jord.

"That is utter horse shit," she huffed. "You are the new Goddess of Creation. You far outstrip, outshine, outdo any and all of their accomplishments. You are the most beautiful of us. In a thousand years, you will be revered for your sweet heart, generous nature, and magnificent ass."

Lauren burst out laughing. "Thank you?"

Jord waved a dismissive hand. "Once, Freya was considered the most beautiful of the Gods of Asgard. That title no longer belongs to her but you. Whatever barbs and sharp, cutting insults your family have lobbed at you, Lauren, you must see that they are so wrong! You are so strong. Your talents will outstrip mine. You, my sweet Lauren, are _magnificent_!"

Lauren closed her eyes against another wave of tears. "They hated me so much, my mama and sisters. The ones meant to love me the most couldn't stand to look at me. It's hard to get over that."

"I imagine it is. But you must know, the family you are born too isn't always the family for you. She may have birthed you, but she was a poor mother. You and I have far more in common than you do with her. I will teach you, love you, cherish you as you should have been. I have raised many children. I think I did an alright job."

Lauren sobbed a little laugh, heart swelling with love for the woman she barely knew, but with each word, each touch, each shared moment, she felt the bond between them grow and solidify into something real.

She gave a watery smile and nodded.

"Good. Now," Jord tugged her toward a drawer, she then pulled open. 

It was full of the same pretty non-shoes that Jord wore. Then she waved a hand, and Lauren felt the soft tingle of magic on her face and in her hair. She glanced toward a mirror and smiled at the light makeup job and thick braid.

Another drawer was drawn open, and Jord added cuffs of silver to her wrists, and a band of it to Lauren's brow. "There. Now you appear the princess you are."

"It's been a while," Lauren laughed, slipping silver and blue jewelry over her feet.

"Bah! You looked as regal striding into the throne room as you do now."

"Thank you," Lauren blushed.

Jord looked her over a final time and nodded. "You will do."

A small giggle escaped her. "I sure hope so."

They linked arms and headed out of Lauren's bedroom, collecting familiars along the way.

***

Sif dragged her robe a little tighter around her. She'd never sat around in her underwear before, especially not with three other women, nor had anyone paint her toenails. 

Which was how she ended up with her feet in Natasha's lap, riding a "buzz" as Maria put it, from the alcohol, while the brunette mirrored the same position expect it was Ellie's feet in her lap as she painted the elder's toes a pretty pink. 

Sif looked down at Natasha deftly wielding the tiny brush, painting her toes bright red. "And this is a thing you often do?"

"Yup." Natasha popped the "p." "It would be even more fun if we had chick flicks to watch."

"When have you _ever_ watched a chick flick? It's always Die Hard or The Godfather," Maria teased.

"Those are Pepper's choices," Natasha smirked.

"Yeah, huh. Sure." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Besides," Ellie giggled, the woman very tipsy. "We're supposed to be helpin' Sif with her nerves."

The reminder did nothing to help Sif with her nerves. 

"Don't wiggle," Natasha warned.

"Sorry."

"You know, deary, spendin' time and lovin' on your man is nothin' to be afraid of. It can be a little nerve wrackin', but a good man, a kind man, he'll do right by you." Ellie's eyes sparkled as she sipped her drink. 

There was a smear of green mud on her nose and across her cheeks. Sif wasn't sure what it was for, but they all had something smeared on their faces. Maria's was black, Natasha's pink, and Sif's was grey. 

Sif lifted her glass and drained it dry. "I… I know that. I just, how do you… let go?"

"Ask Nat. She's the one with the big purple love bite on her breast," Maria teased, waggling her brows and eyeing the mark with how Natasha's robe gaped over her amble boosom.

"How are those bruises on your ass healing up? Heimdall still smug about them?" she shot back.

Maria blushed and made Ellie laugh. "Ah, to be young and in love again."

"You never wanted to remarry?" Maria asked.

Ellie shook her head. "He may not have been the most affectionate man, but he loved me in his way. We were good together. But when Jasper died, I was able to be a comfortable widow, and thus I stayed."

A frown pulled against Sif's face mask and made it crack uncomfortably on her nose. "I do not understand how Midgardians can choose to marry those they do not love with every ounce of their soul. You have such short lives. Would you not want to spend those days with someone you cannot do without?"

"Ah, but that is just the thing. Our lives are short. And sometimes, we… settle rather than be alone." She sighed softly and shook her head. "It was a good match. We learned to love each other."

Maria suddenly capped her nail polish and shifted out from under Ellie's feet. She rose with a jerk and stalked over to where a collection of drinks waited with all kinds of goodies. The look on her face was pensive as she poured another glass of vine wine and sucked it back.

"You keep drinking like that, and you'll turn into Volstagg," Sif teased.

Maria's shoulders went ramrod straight. "What the hell am I even doing?"

"Maria?" Sif murmured. 

"What the hell am I doing? I'm _human_! I have a short life, and Heimdall…" She rubbed her forehead as if it pained her.

Natasha laid her head back over the sofa arm and looked at Maria upside down. "He didn't tell you about the water and the chalice and the ability to extend life?"

The brunette spun around. "What!"

"Fandral told me. Daven isn't long-lived like Volstagg, but she's his one. There's some ritual they can perform that allows a lifespan to lengthen."

Maria shot a glance at Sif. "Really?"

Sif nodded. "This is so. Those of us with long lives spend time looking for our one love. They are the person we wish to spend all those years with."

"I…" Maria swallowed thickly. "I don't know what to say."

The redhead snorted in derision. "C'mon, Hill. You can't bullshit me. You want that big hunk of Guardian. I can tell."

Sif didn't know what was redder. Natasha's hair or Maria's face.

"Shut it, Romanoff. You could barely walk this morning. Don't tell me you're not thinking about it too with your own blond beefcake. He makes you nervous. That means something."

"Fine!" Natasha huffed. "The man rang my bell harder than anyone ever has. It was…" Her green eyes went soft and dreamy. "Amazing."

"Any man who can put that look on your face is a man worth keepin'," Ellie chuckled. 

"I," a tiny bit of pink coloured Natasha's cheeks, "don't know what I'm doing. Not yet. It's too new."

"But you like him. I know you do," Maria smirked. 

Natasha capped the nail polish then blew on Sif's toes. "Don't smudge those."

Sif lowered her feet carefully to the floor. "Do you want Fandral?" she blurted.

Soft green eyes turned sharp. "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh," she whispered.

Natasha sighed and scooted closer, taking Sif's hand. "So, I guess you know."

A blush burned up Sif's neck. "Thor told me."

"Oh, my God! You slept with Thor?" Maria gasped.

Natasha glared at her. "It was _once_ and only because he has wicked voodoo, Fertility God powers. He worked a whammy, and we worked off some steam. It meant _nothing_."

Natasha looked Sif dead in the face when she said it and squeezed her hand. 

"He told me that too," she sighed. "Odin's beard! I've never been this self-conscious sack of slugs! I hate it so much."

A hot towel landed on her hand and had her looking up.

"Use it on your face." Nat nodded toward her flaking nose before tossing hot, moist towels to Maria and across to Ellie. "Hun, Thor adores you. He hasn't so much as looked at a woman other than you since we got here, and I can pretty much guarantee he won't look afterward." 

"You remember that Stark party where he brought the liquor from the shipwreck of something or other?" Maria asked, wiping her face clean.

"He's done that more than once. Which time are we talking about?" Nat asked, rubbing her nose.

"After Ultron, before Loki arrived to stay. When he fell on the pool table and broke it."

"He fell?" Sif frowned.

"He was incredibly drunk," Maria laughed. "But as Steve was dragging him out of the wreckage, he said, "My Sif should be here.'"

"He always talks about you, Sif," Natasha confirmed.

"Heart eye emojis have nothing on Thor," Maria giggled. 

"What's really keeping you from letting him rock your world?" Natasha asked quietly when a small snore came from the other sofa.

They glanced over to find Ellie passed out, likely from the alcohol and excitement of the past hours. Her towel dangled from her fingers, but her face was clean. 

Sif sighed. "What if it's terrible? What if I'm terrible? What if we're terrible together? I don't know what I'm doing!"

Maria returned to plop on the table at Sif's knees and took the cloth twisting between Sif's hands to wipe her face like a mother with a child. "You don't need to."

"I've always been the best at what I do. But this?" She shook her head. "He's so kind and careful. What if I'm a disappointment?"

"Are you disappointed by the makeout sessions you're having?"

She glanced at Natasha. "Well, no."

"Has he ever touched you in a way that _doesn't_ feel good?" asked Maria.

"No," Sif blushed.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" Natasha asked bluntly.

Fire flared hotly in Sif's face. 

"Jackpot."

She frowned at Maria. "Who is Jack, and what have I to do with his pot?"

Maria waved a dismissive hand. "Figure of speech. You keep saying you can't let go. Are you talking about having an orgasm?"

Sif wondered if her face could burn any hotter. "I… I… maybe?"

"Have you never experimented? Played with yourself? Figured out what you like?"

"No!" she gasped at Natasha's questions. 

"Honey." Maria gathered her hands. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I think I see the problem," Natasha murmured. 

"What's that?" Sif asked.

"Thor has too much experience. You don't have enough. You're used to being in control of a situation, but this time, you're at odds and overwhelmed by what your body is telling you."

"Yes! Exactly!" She couldn't believe someone had finally put it all into words. "How do I fix it?"

The light that twinkled in Natasha's eyes reminded Sif far too much of Loki. "By doing exactly what I tell you." She rose and headed for Sif's bedroom. "Maria, come be Thor's stand-in."

Maria giggled and pulled Sif to her feet. "Roleplay! Hell yeah!"

As Sif stumbled along behind her, she wondered fleetingly if she was drunk enough for whatever came next.

***

Peaches curled around Lauren’s arm, his head resting on her shoulder. Titania flew above them, dipping and swooping, making Lauren smile. Arwen had taken up a position at the rear, behind the seven men who cleaned up rather nicely. 

Lauren didn’t know what to call their current outfits, but her six Asgardians no longer wore the full armour she’d grown used to, just the breastplates and arm guards over new tunics and breeks. They looked nice, if different, but it was C’stel that washed heat into her cheeks. 

Apparently, a relaxed Lycinian wore little in the way of clothing. Flowing pants tied with a thick leather belt, boots laced to his knees, and leather guards around his forearms. Clean and free of the stink of the road, and the clothing he’d worn for lord only knew how long, Lauren walked out her chamber, laughing with Jord, only to run nearly face-first into his bare chest. 

She was uncomfortably reminded that he was a big, virile male, an attractive one with his clean-shaven face making him look younger. 

He bowed and backed up, apologizing for startling her, and moved out of the way. 

Lauren gave herself a mental slap. She loved Loki, and though she wasn’t blind to the attractiveness of more than one of the men with her, she would never stray. Loki was her heart and soul. Thinking of anyone but him did nothing for her. Didn’t even spark a tingle. 

Jord chattered about this and that, expounding on the symbols worked into the walls, and petting Spike when the dog bound around them. She led them through the halls and down a flight of stairs toward another part of the citadel. 

At the end of a long hall, Jarl and Leif waited, dressed the same as her guard but without the armour. They weren’t even armed, unlike her men who carried swords at their hips, or C'stel whose blade was on his back. 

Jord held her hand out for Jarl, who came forward and brought her hand to his cheek. 

“Farmor Jord, you should not run off without telling me where you’re going. I was concerned.”

She rolled her eyes, but when she patted his cheek, it was with fondness. “Sweet boy. I’m fine.”

“Still, Jord. I was concerned.”

She batted her lashes. “Forgive me, Jarl?”

He bent and kissed her cheek. “Don’t do it again.”

She giggled and tugged Lauren closer. “Lauren, darling, my nagging grandson, Jarl.”

This time he rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Jord. What an introduction.” He turned toward Lauren and bowed. “Your Highness. It’s an honour to meet the new Goddess of Creation.”

"The honour is mine, Jarl," Lauren smiled. 

“Leif, dear.” Jord waved the other man forward. “Escort our guest to dinner.”

Leif bowed and offered his elbow. “Your Highness.”

His soft smile put Lauren at ease, and she accepted his arm. There was a steadiness to him she found calming. A friendliness that never crossed the line of platonic interest. With how fragile she was feeling after her conversation with Jord, it was nice to meet a man that didn't immediately look at her and lust.

"Thank you, Leif." 

Jarl pushed open the doors and led Jord into the feast hall where tables and pits for roasting meat were spread out. However, they were no more than half full, the men and women forgoing the outermost ring to crowd closer to the table set above the others on a short dais.

Lauren lifted her chin as she followed Jord's swaying hips, and took her seat to the woman's right. Everyone found a place at the table, and as Lauren glanced around, she was surprised to see more men than women. 

That would undoubtedly put a kibosh in their ability to reproduce. 

"Friends! Family! I bring you Lauren, Princess of Asgard, Goddess of Creation, and Ástvinur of the God Loki! Long have we waited for this day. Let us feast in her honour!"

A cheer went up, causing Lauren to blush before smiling and nodding to the people around her. 

Jord patted her arm. "Eat. Drink. Enjoy. Tomorrow there will be much to learn and not much time."

Trepidation, mild though it was, caused her heart to skip a beat before Lauren gave a determined nod. 

The sooner she learned what Jord needed to teach her, the sooner she could go home.

***

Sif, upon shooing Natasha and Maria from her room,  sending them off to ready themselves for dinner with a promise to consider their plan - because really, considering it was all she could promise - collected Ellie from her nap and helped usher her back to the suite of rooms across from Loki's where Svengil was waiting with a dress Loki had provided for tonight's celebration. 

Ulf and Vakre, victorious in their challenge, returned tonight to feast and be honoured. 

She didn't want to take the victory from them with the announcement that she and Thor had completed their courtship, and Thor agreed. They would announce, but not until after the feast before the dancing began, so Ulf and Vakre could be properly honoured. 

Once Ellie was safely ensconced with the boy who was her companion, Sif turned and darted through the door to Loki's room, praying to the Norns he would be there, without Thor, and could help her.

"Loki!" she shouted once through the door.

He came on a quick stride from the children's room. "Sif? What's wrong?"

She twisted her hands together, anxiety at an all-time high. "Are you alone?"

"Except for the children and the twins, but they are happy to play with their new toys a moment." He flicked a hand toward the doors into the children's chambers, sending them swinging shut, and another at the doors behind her, sealing them in. "Now, come. Sit. Tell me what troubles you? Did something happen during your Girl's Day?"

He moved toward a sofa and sat, patting the seat beside him. 

"No. Yes. Maybe." She shook her head when he frowned at her and flopped down beside him. "Odin's one eye. It was fine. Wonderful really. Natasha and Maria together, though, can be…"

"Like a steamroller?"

She frowned at him. "A what?"

"Mm, a bilgesnipe in mating season. Full speed ahead," he chuckled.

"Gods, yes!" she laughed. "But it was good. I think that is what women are supposed to be like together. They just," she blushed and scrubbed her hands down her face, "are a handful."

He snickered and nodded. "Oh, I know it. So what has you so flustered?"

She sighed and turned toward him. "Don't laugh."

Loki's smile fell away. He took her hands and held them gently. "Darling, I would never! You're clearly upset. What can I do to help?"

Swallowing thickly to clear the lump in her throat, Sif exhaled hard, and murmured, "I'm going to attempt to seduce your brother."

He blinked a half dozen times quickly in succession. "I'm sorry?"

"I've… I've never," her face burned she blushed so hard, "experienced the finale of," Sif cleared her throat, "pleasure."

"I cannot help you with that!" he blurted.

"No! Oh, gods, no!" She yanked her hands from his and buried her face in them. "Kill me now."

A tender hand clasped her shoulder before pulling her hands from her face. "Alright, sweet sister. Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

It was as if he turned on a faucet for the words flew like flowing water as she recounted the Girl's Day fun, the nails, the face gunk. Ellie and her candour, speaking about things Sif only half understood. She spilled her secret fears, hopes, concerns, and burned a little hotter when she described the lude, yet somehow arousing, reenactments of Maria and Natasha.

When she finished, she finally glanced his way to find sparkling, mischievous eyes peeking over the hand covering his mouth.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" She was ready to break down in tears of frustration, and he sat there grinning. 

He dropped his hand only to collect hers. "Sif, I'm in no way laughing at you or passing any sort of judgment. The fact Natasha and Maria went to such lengths as to act out their suggestions does amuse me but at their lengths, not your innocence."

She sighed. "I feel so stupid."

Loki frowned and cupped her face. "Oh, darling, no. You are not stupid. I know you, Sif. You're so used to being the best, bravest, strongest. Having so little knowledge in this one area frightens you. But you know, if you're not ready, Thor would never push you-"

"I know!" She threw up her hands. "I almost wish he would! We get to a certain point in the night, and I chicken out!" An expression Maria taught her.

"Stop, stop. You'll give yourself worse anxiety than you already have. Now, what did you come to me for?"

"A dress," she sighed, then grumbled, "I really should let Lanche update my wardrobe."

"In time, sister dear. In time. So, you wish to seduce my brother?"

Sif nodded, some of her mortification receding with his easy acceptance.

"And the intended Queen of Asgard should have something quite special for tonight."

She gulped a little at the way he was staring at her like prey.

"I think I have just the thing." Loki waved a hand. "Return to your suite, Sif dear. You will find two gowns. One for dinner, and one for later tonight."

"Are you sure I'll know the difference?" she murmured, suddenly nervous all over again.

Loki chuckled and opened a portal. "You'll know. The dress is perhaps a little more daring than usual, but I think you can be forgiven your desire to wear something festive. I know Lauren would approve."

He rose and took her hands to pull her to her feet. Before she was fully balanced, she released his hands to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him. "Thank you, Loki," she whispered, voice tight with emotion. 

He held her close and kissed her cheek. "I am here for you, Sif dearest. Don't ever worry about coming to me with your concerns. I know you'd prefer Lauren, but I'll always do my best."

She squeezed a little tighter before stepping back. "Lauren would have been nice, but you've been wonderful. Thank you… brother."

His smile spread slow but wide upon his face. "Any time. And Sif." He cupped the cheek he'd kissed. "Thor will never hurt you. Trust him in this as you do to have your back in battle. He won't let you down."

Her cheek felt warm under his touch. "Oh, I know. Natasha assured me of that."

Loki arched a brow. "Natasha?"

"I know."

"Ah. And you're alright?" he asked, searching her eyes.

Sif nodded. "I understand the difference between Jane and Natasha."

"Good," he smiled. "She could be a friend to you, I think."

"She's very candid."

"How so?"

Where the words came from, she had no idea, but they tumbled out of her mouth in a rush. "She happily informed me that while Thor is pleasing in size, Fandral is bigger." Sif immediately slapped a hand to her mouth.

Loki barked a laugh. "Sounds like Natasha. How drunk did they get?"

"Very," she mumbled from behind her hand. 

"Oh? And what other tidbits did Natalia and Maria spew?"

She must have still been a little drunk herself when she blurted, "That you're better endowed than even Fandral, and they wonder how far down the Jotun ridges go?" Sif squeaked in distress for letting that slip and immediately darted for the portal to her suite as his laughter chased her. 

She was through to her own room when he called out, "You can let the inquiring minds know the ridges are none of their business."

She glanced over her shoulder to find him standing in the center of the portal, balanced evenly on both feet with his hands behind his back, and a wicked grin on his face. "But they go _all_ the way down."

Her face turned red, and when the portal snapped shut, his laughter echoed in the room around her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none (for once)
> 
> Song referenced: This Is Me by Keala Settle - The Greatest Showman

* * *

Lauren sat back, belly full, her fingers gently stroking the delicate stem of a crystal wine glass, watching as her guards regaled Jord's court with tales of Asgard. Peaches was once again around her throat, Spike snoozed beneath the table, Titania perched on the back of Lauren's chair, and Arwen curled up behind her; head on her paws.

The black and gold wolves lay together behind Jord, the last of her familiars and Arwen's parents; Luca and Mari.

She didn't ask about Jord's other familiars, not when the woman looked at Titania and Peaches with such sorrowful longing. 

Loki said her familiars would follow her through life, but Jord's life was so long. It stood to reason the animals, like Jord's husband, hadn't made it through the ages with her. 

Already connected to her creatures on such an intense level, Lauren could imagine their loss akin to that of losing a loved one.

Not wanting the sad thought to hold sway, she let her gaze drift on, taking in high ceilings, massive metal chandeliers, and the tall, narrow windows set into the walls allowing one to see through to the starry sky, or the silver citadel reflecting the moonlight.

People laughed and drank, boisterous and loud, and made her smile. It wasn't quite the din of Asgard, but it was close.

"Then she sang them to sleep and buried the lot of them in thorn bushes."

Lauren's head snapped around, a blush burning through her cheeks, knowing Rickon was talking about her. "Rickon!"

"You were magnificent, your Highness!" he grinned. "I am proud to be your guard." He lifted his glass. "To the Princess! Skål!"

A rousing echo of _Skål_ came from all around her.

"Perhaps you would be willing to grace us with your voice, my lady?" Leif smiled encouragingly.

He'd been pleasant dinner company until that point. "Oh, I don't think-" 

Jord's hand landed on Lauren's, drawing her around to find the woman smiling encouragingly.  "Be proud of your talents. If you truly do not wish to sing, then we will understand, but do not allow the negative voices of your past to silence you."

The bright blue of her eyes was so understanding it gave Lauren courage. "Well, what would you like to hear?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Another of the delightful Disney songs!" Godrick cried.

"Perhaps something happier than last time," Bear chuckled, grinning at the big man.

"And maybe without the added nap," C'stel teased.

Lauren blushed but giggled. "Well, I do have somethin' in mind, though it's not anythin' like what I've sung before." She turned to smile at Jord. "But… you reminded me of it earlier tonight."

"Me?" She appeared both pleased and surprised. 

"Mm." Lauren tilted her head. "I've never sung anythin' this… big before, so forgive me if I mess it up."

Jord waved a dismissive hand. “Mistakes are part of life. Happy accidents often create unique wonders."

An image of Bob Ross popped up in Lauren’s mind she blamed entirely on Steve Rogers and his “happy little trees.”

She glanced down the table, receiving nods of encouragement from all her grinning men.

Lauren took a deep breath and pushed her chair back, trying not to fidget or turn twelve kinds of red with embarrassment and nerves. Before she began, she picked up her wine glass and took a hearty swallow, both for a little liquid courage, and to wet her suddenly dry throat.

Then she faced Jord. 

“Tonight, when we talked, you reminded me that I have a purpose. One greater than I ever expected. What came before, the past, the people in it," Lauren lightly caressed the warm scales of Peaches, a nervous habit, "they’re not stronger than me. It’s time for me to stop lettin’ their words be a poison in my life. I am not who they thought I should be. Hell, I’m not even who I thought I was supposed to be. It’s time for me to be… me.” She shrugged and stepped beyond her chair to stand beside Jord. 

Everyone was staring, their anticipation palatable on the air. Lauren cast a short glance upward, begging the Norns she wouldn’t embarrass herself and took a few deep breaths. 

In her head, she could hear the tinkling of the piano keys, the slow, soft start to the song. This was the biggest crowd she'd ever sung for, and it was heart-stoppingly terrifying. 

Still, she lifted her head and pulled on every ounce of courage she owned. If she were going to sing, she would sing from the heart.

“I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say ‘cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of _all_ my scars. Run away, they say no one will love you as you are.” 

The frown on Jord’s face smoothed out when Lauren took her hand. She patted it and matched Jord’s growing smile before stepping off the dais and making her way toward Arwen. “But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious.”

She took the wolf’s muzzle in her hands and leaned her cheek against Arwen’s cool nose. “When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave; I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be. This is me." She scratched Arwen's cheek and lifted her face. "Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen; I make no apologies. This is me.”

Lauren laughed and spun away, full of joy, heart light, and lifted her hands above her as her magic flowed outward. It twisted in curls and spirals, spinning out, touching the people in whispers and flicks that made them smile or laugh. 

The music played on in her mind, voices rising to complement hers, so loud it felt like they pounded in her blood.

Inside her, the feeling stirred again, the one that had risen when she’d declared so many days ago that she would not allow any of her men to die. It was frightening in strength but felt so right she set a fist against her heart, aching to release whatever it was rising so fast. 

Suddenly, Jord was there, taking her hand and leading her quickly to the doors out of the dining hall and onto the terrace. “Don’t stop, Lauren! Sing! Sing with all your heart!”

The excitement on her face erased the shock of her sudden appearance, and Lauren followed her, a huge smile breaking as the two of them laughed and ran hand in hand from the room. 

She threw her free arm out, sending magic swishing. “Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in.” They danced across a flagstone patio, down a half dozen stone stairs, and out onto smooth granite paths. “We are burstin' through the barricades and _reachin'_ for the sun. We are warriors! Yeah, that's what we've become!”

The garden burst into bloom. Enormous, magnificent flowers, swaying and dancing with them as they ran for the cliff edge. She’d never seen anything so beautiful until the view of the multi-coloured pebble beach disappeared into the dark waves of the sea that stretched out like velvet and reflected the stunning night sky above.

“Won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us, for we are _glorious_!” she sang, holding Jord's hand tightly when they came to the cliff edge.

Her heart beat hard and fast, following the rising of whatever was happening inside her. It was like she could feel all of Yggdrasil pulsing and pulling at her, dragging her toward something destined.

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave; I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be. This is me!" With her head held high, she welcomed whatever came next with open arms. "Look out 'cause here I come, and I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me!”

Lauren watched the velvet sky and stars for something moved within them. They shimmered, shifted, and finally split as the magic inside her rose to a crescendo, spilling out in waves of violet power. The sky cracked, tearing open to show a space so dark it absorbed light and hung suspended above the sea. 

But fear did not touch her. Only joy. Only rightness and a sense of _this is what I've been looking for._ Here was something she'd longed for all her life.

The song had its hooks in her, the music heavy in her ears and Loki foremost in her mind as she sang, “And I know that I deserve your love. There's nothin' I'm not _worthy_ of…” 

But her breath caught, gaze locked on the creature appearing out of stars and indigo night sky. A burst of colour, nebulas exploding, ripped out in a circle of a supernova as he clawed his way free and spread magnificent wings with a snap. They unfurled, and cosmic energy flashed thousands of stars, constellations that no one had ever seen, moving and shifting through the webbing like a timelapse video of the night sky. Star shine and fire danced over scales as black as obsidian, while moonbeams glowed in the crown of spikes decorating his frill.

The mighty dragon landed on the beach and rose against the cliff face. Like a bat, he used his claw-tipped wings as arms to catch the upper edge of the rock; then his head was rising to rest on the granite at Lauren’s feet.  

Tears of awe spilled down her face as she stared into the swirling prism of shining glory that was the dragon's eye. 

Lauren took a stumbling step forward and laid her hands on him for the first time, choked for breath to finish what she'd started. “When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,” her voice broke and shivered with emotion, “I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. This is brave; this is bruised; this is who I'm meant to be. This is me.” It broke again, and she sobbed once before he nudged her, a rumble of encouragement in the sound and quiet affection in his eye.

She took a deep breath, so full of joy. Lauren felt like she would burst when she belted out, “Look out 'cause here I come, and I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me. Whenever the words wanna cut me down, I'll send the flood to drown them out. I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out.” 

She looked to Jord, the woman openly crying, but her smile was so big and whispered, “This is me.” 

Only then, with the last spoken word, did Lauren realize the music wasn’t in her head. It sang on the air, loud and floating for all to hear, her magic looking like little musical notes before they puffed away; smoke on the breeze. 

Lauren laughed a sob and turned her face into the dragon. “My momma’s gonna lose her freakin’ mind.” 

Cheers rose from the people that followed them into the garden, but Lauren only turned her head when Jord's hand landed on her arm. 

Her smile was the biggest Lauren had seen yet, and tears flowed freely down her face. “Oh, yes, darling. _This_ is you.” 

***

Loki swanned into Sif’s room prior to dinner, intent on seeing her reaction to the dress he’d created for her. He also wanted to be present when Thor saw her. Thor would quite likely swallow his tongue, and that was a feat not often achieved. 

“Sif, darling? How goes it?” he called out, so as not to startle her or her maids when they should return to her sitting room. 

“You’re a dead man!”

Loki grinned and turned to face her bedroom door, shut for privacy. “Come now. It cannot be _that_ bad.”

“You’ve pulled some tricks before, but Loki, this takes the crown!”

She sounded close to tears, and not angry ones, concerning him. “Sif, dear. May I see? If you hate it that much, I can change it.”

There was a heavy sigh and soft words of encouragement he couldn’t make out before the door opened, and Sif walked out looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

He smiled, for no matter what she said, she was stunning. “Darling, you look beautiful.”

Her brown eyes watered. “There isn’t enough dress to this dress, _Loki_.”

“Oh, please!” He crossed his arms. “It shows _slightly_ more cleavage than your regular garb, but it isn’t _that_ bad.”

Sif glowered. “If I bend over too far, I will fall out!”

“You will not!” he exclaimed, insulted at her lack of faith. “Do you truly believe I would embarrass the future Queen of Asgard in such a way?”

She appeared taken aback, then dropped her head to stare at her hands and twist her ring. “No. No, I don’t think you would do that.”

Gliding closer, Loki held out his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her further into the room and spun her slowly. “Sweet sister, you are stunning.” 

The champagne gold gown draped pleasingly across her breasts, lifted by the deeper golden corset - an item he’d seen mimicked once or twice since Lauren’s pink dress from her first private court appearance. Narrow lace straps decorated with sparkly stones held the bodice to her shoulders, while bunches of flowers in gold and bronze decorated the corset. The champagne dress fell smoothly to her ankles and spread out in a short train with a slight bustle and tail of ruffles. 

It was a masterpiece. He'd quite outdone himself and would not allow her to naysay the gown.

Sif’s hair was up, Morning Star flowers pinned into her dark locks, and the Dragon fire pendant glowed like a warm ember against her flesh.  

She fidgeted, and he sighed. Better a small change than an unhappy woman. “Alright, I will admit to _perhaps_ deepening the bodice too much.” A flick of fingers added another fold of sleek silk to reduce the swell of cleavage to half and Sif instantly relaxed. 

“Thank you.” 

She shifted, smoothing out the skirt, and he frowned down at her feet. “What in the world are you wearing for shoes?”

“Boots?” 

He arched a displeased brow. “Why?”

“I always wear boots.”

“Not when I dress you,” he huffed and flicked his fingers. “Ooh, red. Very nice.” The golden sandals he’d added to the gown appeared on her feet and revealed her painted toes. “Thor will love them.”

She blushed at his teasing. “Natasha let me pick the colour.”

“Well, we all know my brother has a preference for red.”

“Then why is this dress gold?” She made to cross her arms, only to _eep_ and drop them again. 

Loki snickered and dodged a thrown punch. “Because it highlights what a treasure you are?” Her blush made him laugh, but he yelped fast enough when her next punch connected with his arm. “Ow! Dammit, Sif!”

Her eye roll was almost audible. “Really, why is it gold?” 

“Because we are Asgardian, and as such, we all have a somewhat - as Lauren would say - “caveman” response to a woman wrapped in gold. We covet her. Worship her. Desire to place her in our pocket and keep her there.” Such was his revelation the night Lauren had worn all gold their first evening in Asgard.

“And did Lauren beat your ass when you tried it?” she smirked. 

This time Loki rolled his eyes. “I said we desire these things. Not that we’re stupid enough to try and enforce them. But it does give us a little masculine thrill when the woman known as _ours_ is dripping in gold.”

At that moment, her two maids hurried in to touch up her face after Sif’s angry outburst as well as lightly dust gardenia scented translucent powder over her skin. 

“Mm, lovely. My brother will be quite unable to help himself tonight,” Loki smirked as the maids disappeared back into the other room. 

Sif fidgeted with her dress strap. “You think?”

Loki winked at her. “I know.” He flicked a wrist and added a shawl to her shoulders; she happily clutched.

“About the other gown...” Sif murmured, again appearing uncomfortable, causing Loki to arch an amused brow. “It’s very, very short.”

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist before whispering in her ear, “All the better to put into practice what the ladies taught you earlier. There will not be miles of fabric to get in the way."

She shoved him off, her face red. “Ass!”

“Ha!” he barked as Thor opened the outer door only to stop dead and stare at the wonder that was Sif. 

Loki watched in glee as Thor’s eyes darkened, honing in on the woman like a predator, and she was his prey. Then they swung to Loki. 

“Did you have something to do with this?”

“I had everything to do with it,” Loki snickered. 

Thor growled something unintelligible and stalked across the room. While Sif certainly didn’t cower, she also didn’t look up, continuing to fidget with the flowers on her dress. 

Thor stopped less than an inch from her, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then his hand was at her waist and cupping her nape as he dragged Sif flush to his body and kissed her hard. 

Loki looked up at the ceiling, feeling the uncomfortable third wheel for once, and left without saying anything to collect Ellie. 

Let the pair have their private moment, for soon enough, the gossip and whispers would begin. The nosy ones of Thor's court would start the watch for an heir, studying Sif to see if she had increased in girth. 

Loki was of half a mind to spell her with an illusion until she was well and truly round just to throw off the people. 

He smirked a little. Perhaps he would. 

Ellie was waiting for him, her dress a pale blue that complimented her eyes. It was reminiscent of the one his mother adored with a wide boat neck worked with glittering stones, and an A-line skirt defined with a belt of the same coloured gems. 

He made her a rose in a darker shade of blue he tucked behind her ear. “Radiant, Ellie dear.”

“Mischief,” she huffed, all pleased blushes even as she swatted at him. 

“Shall we?” He offered her his arm and shortened the distance to the dining hall with a wave of his hand. Svengil followed them through the portal but took a seat at a lower table with friends until Ellie wished to retire, while Loki led the sweet, lovely woman to the high table. 

Already Vakre and Ulf sat at the high table with Maria and Heimdall, Natasha and Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Daven. Loki seated Ellie on his left, introducing her to Ulf and Vakre, and explained a little of where they’d been and why they were here now. 

It astounded him when Ellie took one look at Ulf, blushed, and stuttered. For his part, the older man smiled kindly, a sparkle in his eye Loki hadn’t seen in some years, then gallantly took Ellie’s hand and brought it to his lips. 

"Gracious lady. It is a pleasure to meet the woman Princess Lauren speaks of so highly."

"Oh, my stars," Ellie whispered, clutching at non-existent pearls. 

Loki caught Odin’s eye as his father sat and nodded toward the two, causing Odin to smirk and chuckle softly. It appeared Midgardian women had a way about them. They were all catching the eye of Asgardian men. 

He glanced at the two ladies down the table and noted the happiness Natasha radiated. She was lovely in a dress of black with spider silk style lace. He looked a little harder and wondered if she knew the properties of the dress or just how expensive it was? For a first courting gift, Fandral had chosen exceptionally well. 

Fandral may not have figured out his feelings yet, but if he’d given her something so splendidly chosen, it wouldn’t take the man long to come around. 

Maria, too, was a vision in silver, but something was clearly wrong. She looked miserable, Heimdall appeared distressed, and neither was happy. He caught the eyes of the Guardian and glanced at her, but Heimdall only shrugged, apparently unaware of what had upset Maria. 

“Ellie, darling,” Loki murmured, interrupting her conversation with Ulf but keeping his question for her - and Heimdall's enhanced ears - only. “Forgive me,” he smiled in apology, “but did something happen today with Maria?”

She leaned closer and whispered, “I think she’s a little upset ‘cause that big man of hers didn’t tell her about the deal when it comes to extendin’ life for you long-lived folk. She was fussin' up a storm sayin' she didn't know what she was doin' with him when she had a short life. I think he scares her somethin' fierce because she feels so much."

As he was looking at Heimdall while Ellie spoke, Loki watched the Guardian stiffen, his eyes darting up and over to Ellie, and then go thoughtful before he gave an appreciative tilt of his head. 

“Mm, well, let us hope he remedies whatever it is that ails the lady. They are good together.” He winked at Ellie and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Ellie glanced down the table, then back at him. “Trouble,” she snickered and patted his cheek, returning to the patiently waiting Ulf. 

Loki could practically feel the pull between the two and smirked to himself. That would be one way to keep Lady Ellie in Asgard. A little romance was good at any age, and he didn’t object to Ulf dancing attendance. He was a good man. Kind. 

If Jasper Annandale had been anything like his son, Hoyt, Ellie deserved a sweeping romance at this stage of her life. 

And Ulf would live an average span of years, allowing them to be happy together if that was what they chose. 

When Thor and Sif appeared - to cheers and murmurs of approval - Loki snickered at Sif’s less sleek, more elegantly messy updo. Clearly, his brother was unable to keep his hands to himself, though they were not late enough to have done more than mess Sif’s hair. 

She sat gracefully across from him, and Loki smirked. “You’re late. Would you like me to fix your hair?” he offered. 

She didn’t even blush, just flipped him off and made Loki laugh and duck the hand Thor used to try and slap him in the head. 

Loki let himself drift through dinner as Thor rose to speak words of praise for Ulf and Vakre, as the others ate and the two honoured guests rose to tell the tale of their victory and the peace treaty signed between the Morinian and the Zendally, and Ulf's mildly heroic story of capturing the Zendally traitors.

He allowed himself to settle into the quiet rhythm he was feeling from Lauren. She was relaxed, calm, feeling encouraged. She was happier than she’d been in some weeks, and he was glad. 

Obviously, she'd reached her destination, and whomever she'd met was good for her. 

The night waned on until just before the close of the feast, Thor stood to wave down the crowd. 

"Friends! On this already momentous night when we celebrate the diplomatic success of Lady Vakre and Lord Ulf, we have another announcement, and another success to celebrate."

He held out his hand for Sif, who rose with grace, shawl forgotten, looking almost as beautiful as Lauren where she held Thor's arm. 

"Lady Sif issued me a Bride's Challenge. As of last night, the challenge was met!" he roared and shook his hammer, causing the mildly drunken room to scream in delight. 

It all amused Loki, for certainly this could have been done with more finesse, but not more enthusiasm. 

"I present to you, people of Asgard, your future queen!"

Sif smiled up at Thor as everyone cheered before turning to wave to the people. 

Loki, knowing his part, turned over his hand to reveal a black walnut chest carved with wings he handed to Odin.

His father smirked, amused but not opposing of Thor's choice in tiara. Odin stood, and the hall quickly quieted. 

"My son, I applaud you on a successful courtship. My daughter." He smiled at Sif, who coloured prettily at the position she'd been elevated to. "As is our tradition - and because I want to," a chuckle rippled through the hall,  "I give you this tiara to mark your new place amongst us." 

Odin handed Thor the box to hold while Odin lifted the lid and revealed the winged tiara. A narrow golden band would embrace her brow while two wings encrusted with diamonds would rise above each ear. 

Loki had always thought it a feminized version of Thor's helmet, but now he could see it would fit Sif in her role like none other.

Sif gasped, and her eyes grew damp as Odin took the tiara, raised it high, and set it gently on her brow. It settled into her hair as if it had been made for her. 

Again the hall burst into loud cheers.

Odin leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You will be a wonderful queen. As Frigga knew you would be," he murmured, something meant for Sif's ears only, though Loki knew both he and Thor caught them. 

He rose as his father sat and shoved Thor out of the way to steal Sif's hands and draw her in. "Congratulations, sister. It will be nice to have another level head to keep Thor in line."

"Hey!" Thor barked.

Sif giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Loki. For everything."

He made to tell her no thanks were necessary when the entirety of the feast hall vibrated once quite strongly. 

Sif grabbed onto him, others grabbed for tilting glasses, while Thor and Odin snapped their attention to Heimdall, already on his feet, golden eyes seeking the cause of the disturbance.

It surprised Loki not at all to see Maria right beside him, her fingers curled around his wrist, waiting for news.

A second quake shook them, and Loki handed Sif to Thor as he reached out to connect with the magic of Asgard. A small gasp left him. "Oh!" 

Every eye at the table snapped to him. 

"Loki?" Thor asked. 

"Oh…" Heimdall breathed the sound reverent awe.

Loki closed his eyes. "Can't you hear it? Can't you sense it?"

The old magic was rising unfettered, pulsing and pulling, and Lauren was in the thick of it. He laughed and sought her out, desperate to _see_.

For once, the Norns were merciful, and the vision exploded into his mind, the colours so vivid he was momentarily blinded. 

Lauren stood on a cliff, laughing and singing, her heart open and arms wide. She was a vision in blue, her joy apparent. So much magic surrounded his wife; everything beyond her was hazed in purple. 

Beside her stood a woman whose smile denoted nothing but pride, and while he could not see what Lauren could, he watched the amazement, the wonder, the absolute awe crawl across her face, and the tears flow down her cheeks. 

She was so happy. 

The love was incredible, and Loki laughed. "Yes! _Yes_!" He was so damn proud of her he could burst.

Then he was tumbling back into his head and batting at Thor's hands. "Stop shaking me!"

"Loki! What did you see?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Lauren."

"That was my Lulu?" Ellie gasped.

Loki nodded. "Yes, in part. She is… I don't know what she is doing, but she is _so_ full of joy. She has tapped into Yggdrasil. There is strong, old magic at work." He laughed because her joy was so big it overflowed into him, and Loki rubbed the heel of his hand over his chest. He hadn't felt such warmth since he'd lost her. "There is so much love in her," he whispered, drunk on the feeling.

Heimdall chuckled from down the table. "Stark would like to know what in the hell is going on as Midgard just suffered a worldwide earth shake. Vanaheim is also asking. As are other worlds within our realms."

Thor looked at him, but Loki was far too giddy for a coherent response and answered for him. "Tell them there is nothing to be concerned with. The newest Goddess of Asgard is stretching her wings."

Another cheer rose from the once silent hall. The people would talk, speculate, and hypothesize. Soon the rumours would spread of her being an Earth Mother, one of great power, and they - the throne - would say nothing to contradict that assumption. Not until Lauren returned. Not until all could see how magnificent she truly was.

Loki turned to Sif and took her hands to pull her closer. "I'm sorry if this spoiled your night," he murmured.

She placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head, eyes suspiciously damp. "No. No, Loki. Not at all. In a way, it's like she knew and voiced her happiness for us. It makes tonight even more special. And it's nice to see your happiness warm your eyes again."

Right now, his eyes burned a little, and he bent to press his cheek to hers. "Thank you."

"I know she's going to be a wonder that will overshadow all of us, but I adore her like the sister she is, and I know she never means to do it. Her sweet nature would never allow her to do something like that on purpose," Sif whispered against his ear.

"You understand her so well," he murmured, drawing back to look in Sif's eyes and thumb away the tear sliding down her cheek. "Right from the beginning, you saw her for who she is."

"Of course," Sif smiled. "She saw the same in me."

"Yes," he smiled. "She saw you when all of us had underestimated you. I'm so pleased you will be Thor's queen."

Sif beamed, and Loki knew Lauren would be happy for them as well.

It was good.

***

The feast raged on in the citadel high above and back from the beach where Lauren sat. The waves lapping the shore drowned most of the laughter out. The quiet rumbles of the dragon breathing beside her also covered much of the celebration. 

She, Jord, and Jarl, as well as the animal familiars, C'stel, Nev'ra, and Eldric, stood on the pebble beach while Lauren spent time running her hands over the incredible creature she'd only ever dreamed of. 

"Just need someone to call me Khaleesi," she muttered to the big boy and was almost certain she saw amusement swirl through his bright eye before she turned to face her watchers. 

The dragon shifted and settled onto his belly, a cross between a star map and something out of Game of Thrones. He was fierce yet beautiful, intelligent, calm, and somehow sweet. His quiet demeanour was not at all what she expected from a dragon.

Nev'ra frolicked gaily around, pouncing on the dragon's twitching tail only to be bowled over by it. It amused C'stel who shrugged when asked about the odd behaviour.  He wasn't sure what had gotten into the ya'ka. 

Finally, Lauren settled on Jord, sitting a few feet away on a stump of driftwood. "What? How?" she asked, reaching out to pet Arwen when the wolf wandered over and laid down against the dragon's neck. Titania perched on a horn, and Peaches, well, she was beginning to think Peaches didn't much care what happened as long as he could stay firmly wrapped around her neck. Spike had chosen to remain with Godrick when she'd shooed the others back to their celebration. 

As Godrick was a suck who'd fed him under the table, that didn't surprise Lauren at all. 

Of course, Eldric insisted he stay, wanting to know more of the dragon and his magic, and C'stel came along because Nev'ra appeared out of the dark to race down the cliff stairs and nose adoringly around the big creature.

"He is the dragon of Yggdrasil. A cosmic force. I saw the potential in you from the moment we met, but I thought it might take a few days to draw him out," Jord chuckled and shook her head. "But you do everything with so much heart. Your soul is so big and beautiful. And when you sing, darling, you are a force of nature."

She blushed and pet Arwen before walking across the smooth pebbles to join Jord. "I don't understand. I thought the dragon of Yggdrasil was more a serpent? Somethin' called Nidhogg?" 

Like everyone else, Lauren had taken an interest in Norse mythology when Thor showed up, and she remembered a few of the details and some more obscure references. But the dragon was supposed to be a corpse eater and destructive to Yggdrasil. Or so she thought.

The dragon huffed, rumbling something akin to a laugh that had Lauren frowning at him. “What?”

Jord giggled. “Midgardians have such creative imaginations. I suppose Odin didn’t help matters, but no, darling. There is no such creature as Nidhogg.” 

“Then, who’s this?” Lauren asked. 

She shrugged. “I do not know if he has a name as he has been around longer than I. I believe he came out of the magic of Niflheim when the cosmos formed, even before the Norns took corporeal form.”

“But where did he come from?” Lauren couldn’t help but returned her attention to the dragon, little sparkles of light glinting off his scales. 

“From between realities. I suspect he lives in the same space as Yggdrasil and the Norns and will return there when you don’t need him.”

“And why would I need him?” He rolled his head to look at her as if to say, “You don’t want me?” and Lauren shook her head, rushing back to run her hands over the leathery hide and ridges of bone and scales. “Of course, I want you! I want all y’all!” She looked from his prism eye to Arwen to Titania, he owl smirking from the dragon’s horn. 

Jord snickered. “He teases you.”

“I see that,” Lauren giggled but didn’t mind. 

“As to your question, he will help you with cosmic creation.”

Lauren gasped. “You… you mean… world buildin’?” She nodded, and Lauren looked up at the dragon who shifted enough to reflect the starry sky above. “Oh, wow.”

“Indeed. He was there when I set Asgard in the stars.” Jord smiled. “Though I have not seen him since.”

“But, I thought you built all kinds of worlds?” She shifted over to cuddle against Arwen, who was softer though not quite as warm. 

Jord shook her head. “I helped a lot of worlds, but I only ever built Asgard.”

“There is so little we know of you, Lady Jord,” Eldric murmured. “So much lost to time.”

Jord waved a dismissive hand. “There are journals, many of them, detailing my history. When my time comes, all of it will belong to Lauren.”

Jarl appeared pained when he set his hands on her shoulders. “There’s time yet, Farmor.”

“Yes, Jarl.” She patted his hand. “There’s time.”

The assurance settled the little bit of nerves inside Lauren. She didn’t want to lose Jord, not when she’d just found her. There was so much she didn’t know yet, so many things to learn, and finally having someone believe in her - a mother figure, as Loki always believed in her - was nice.

Jord stood suddenly and held out her hand to Lauren. “Come, darling. Walk with me.”

She hurried over and offered her arm, smiling at Eldric and C’stel, and patted Nev’ra when the ya’ka pushed his head against her shoulder. Jord ran her hand over him too, causing the giant lizard to practically purr with pleasure. 

Together they walked toward the gently lapping water and down the shoreline. 

“Is this still Fent’lar?” Lauren asked, staring up at the sky, returned to normal now after the dragon's appearance. 

“It is, and it is not,” she chuckled. “We are still on Fent’lar, but the sea, the citadel, the gardens are all creations of mine, a step outside of this dimension. Now that you’ve restored Fent’lar’s magic, it will remain a safe place for my people.”

“I thought they were gonna go back to Asgard?”

“Some will. Others, like Jarl, will stay here. He lost Leif’s mother a few decades ago. I do not think he’s ready to leave her memory just yet. He will stay and guard what is left behind.”

Lauren looked up at the cliff where she could just make out the silver tips of the citadel. “When I get back to Asgard, would you be averse to me sendin’ a contingent of soldiers back here to help with that?”

“I would expect nothing less,” Jord chuckled. She led Lauren down into the surf and foam until it wet the bottom of her gown and lapped over their feet. “Now, Lauren, I want you to understand something.”

She stiffened because that sounded all too close to a phrase her mama would say before laying into Lauren for doing something else disappointing. 

“Stop that.” Jord patted her arm. “You found yourself tonight. Do not let what you’ve accomplished fall by the wayside because of that voice in your head. Now, what I was going to say is that while it’s nice to know other people believe in you, you must first always have faith in yourself.”

Lauren sighed. “I know. I’m tryin’.”

Soft but strong fingers cupped her chin and turned her face to Jord’s. “And you are doing very well. When you sang tonight, it was with your heart and soul. You may have been nervous, but you didn’t let it stop you. You stood up and sang with all your joy. It was incredible. You must find a way to bring that same passion into all that you do. When we believe in ourselves, there is nothing we cannot create.”

“I still find it impossible to believe I’m gonna be able to fix a planet,” Lauren chuckled. “I couldn’t even create a hat.”

Jord shook her head. “Well, of course, you couldn’t. Loki has taught you traditional magic, the kind all Asgardians with magic learn, but you are not a traditional goddess. Your magic doesn’t need words, but will and intention. You create with your heart _and_ your mind.”

She gasped and stared at Jord. “I… really?”

“Of course! Creation magic and Earth Mother magic have one thing in common.” Jord laid her hand on Lauren’s heart. “Love. It all comes from the heart, darling. Whenever you perform great feats of magic, they always stem from your heart.”

“That’s…” She’d never thought of it that way but Jord was right. 

“Would you like to try?”

Her eyes locked with Jord’s, a wicked sparkle in them. “I…” Lauren swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Jord turned toward her and cupped the backs of Lauren’s hands, bringing them together to form a bowl. “What would you like to create?”

“I… don’t know.” Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode out her chest.

A smile spread the goddess’s lips. “Let’s start with a bird.”

“Bird!” Lauren gasped. “Isn’t that awfully complicated?”

Jord shook her head. “No more so than a flower. It isn’t about picturing every detail. It’s about bringing something to life. What do you want the bird to do? What colour is it? Let your imagination have free reign, but most of all, feel with your heart. It’s always about your will and intention.”

The idea of creating an entirely new creature made her a little dizzy, but she wanted to try and was eager to learn. Lauren imagined a fat little chickadee, small enough to sit in the palm of her hand, and watched in awe as the bird formed with no extra effort than her will. It gained shape, feathers forming, but instead of leaving it in its traditional colours, she imagined iridescent, dark purple feathers in the wings, a black head, and a black tail. 

No more than an instant later, as she poured her heart into her hands, the bird puffed into existence, ruffled its wings, and sang out a soprano trill of notes. 

“Oh… he’s perfect,” Lauren sighed, her little feathered friend hopping around on her fingers before flying up and away. Tears burned her eyes when he disappeared out of sight. “I made that.”

“Yes, you did,” Jord murmured. “Now, make him a mate.”

Heart full to bursting, Lauren created a match, making the female more lavender in colour than the deep eggplant of the male, and added a white breast. She too popped into existence and fluttered around Lauren’s fingers before flying off to the top of the cliff after the male. 

“What will they eat?” Jord asked. 

“Seeds and small insects. They’ll nest in trees. The male will build a bower to the female and sing her a pretty song when they-” Lauren stopped talking, shocked by her own words. 

Jord just beamed. “And that’s how that works. You do not need to _know_ everything; you simply _create_ and the rest comes from your heart.”

While it felt like a small thing compared to saving Alain, or drawing out a dragon, Lauren thought it was the most incredible thing she’d done to date. 

“Oh, my stars!” She brought her hands to her mouth to contain her grin. “That was so cool!” she squealed and hugged Jord. “I made _birds_!”

Jord giggled and patted her back. “You did brilliantly. I’m so proud.”

Lauren pulled back, her hands going to her mouth again before she spun around to see Eldric and C’stel watching, their smiles as big as hers, she was sure. She jumped once, splashing in the water before dragging up her wet skirt and racing across the beach to throw her arms around Eldric. 

“I did it! Did you see? I made _birds_!”

He caught her up and swung her around. “Amazing, my lady. Truly incredible. I’m honoured to be here to see your powers grow.”

Eldric set her down and let her go, and Lauren didn’t care that C’stel was shirtless, she threw herself at him, too, and was the recipient of a hesitant hug that didn’t make her blush until she let go. 

Still, she grinned at him and skipped over to Nev’ra, rubbing his eye ridges before dancing a circle with Titania when the owl flew down and around her. 

Lauren laughed and spun, reaching to brush the owl’s wingtips when she dipped them close. Gravel shifted, and Arwen was there; a giant puppy bowed before her, who leaped and frolicked and jumped around, making Lauren laugh and try to catch her tail. 

Then she was back before the dragon, fingertips gliding over smooth leather wings until she could touch his cheek. 

“Do you have a name?” she asked softly. Surely a creature so old had to be called something. But he shifted restlessly, a negative action. “Do you want one?” It didn’t feel right giving him one if he didn’t. 

This time he nudged her in the affirmative. 

She smiled and ran her hands over his scales. “There are so many dragons in my literature; I don’t even know where to start, but pickin’ one of them doesn’t seem right.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Eldric offered.

Lauren nodded. “Please.”

“In old Aesir, _Evighet_ means Eternity. As he seems to be quite ageless…” Eldric shrugged. 

“Evighet,” Lauren smiled and looked up at the dragon. “Yes?”

He rumbled in pleasure and appeared to smile though it involved a whole lot of sharp teeth.  

“Evighet it is,” she smiled and pressed a kiss to his scales.

When she turned around, suddenly feeling the day catching up with her, Lauren laughed in delight for flowers bloomed all over the beach. 

She shrugged when Jord giggled. “It just happens sometimes.”

Jord made her way closer, Jarl at her side. "I see that. But now I think we should all head back. There is still much to teach you tomorrow, and the Norns await your visit."

"The Norns?" Lauren frowned.

"What? You thought I lived here all this time and didn't have a temple?" Jord smirked. 

"I never even thought of it, honestly."

"Hm. They, too, have things to show you before you return to Asgard, but come. Now is the time for sleep." Jord held out a hand.

"Will you stay here?" she asked Evighet.

The dragon nudged her away and shifted around, so he was curled up like a giant cat with his nose tucked beneath his wing. 

"He'll be fine, darling. The tide never rises, and the cliff face offers camouflage from above."

Titania cooed and flew ahead to the stairs, and after a couple shoves from Arwen, Lauren followed. "It's just strange not to have all of them with me."

"He's a bit big for your balcony, love," Jord chuckled and squeezed her hand.

Lauren buried the other in Arwen's fur as they climbed the sea stairs. "He's definitely not gonna fit Avengers tower either!" she giggled, giddy with exhaustion. "I can just imagine a dragon in New York!" She barked a laugh, giggling to the top of the stairs, knowing they didn't get it, but Lauren could see it now. 

A dragon the size of a Boeing 747 perched atop Avengers tower, wings spread, and fire spewing skyward. 

It made her snort another laugh. Tony really would call her Khaleesi. 

"Wait… does he breathe fire?" she asked Jord.

A light of mischief glowed in the goddess's eyes. "That is something I think you will need to find out for yourself."

Lauren pouted, but Jord held firm, and she huffed out a sharp, "Fine," that came out whinier than intended.

Jord giggled and led the way through the garden, all heading to bed for the night.

**  
  
  
**

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: All the fun, smut, and tooth-rotting fluff
> 
> A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! I'm going to be taking a break until January 12th with this story. See you in the New Year!

* * *

Loki's good mood lasted until he exited the feast hall and returned to his rooms. To the bed that was missing his wife. To the empty space in his life. He sighed and walked past the open door of their bedroom to sit outside beneath the stars. 

He wondered what stars Lauren could see when she looked into the sky and pulled his journal from a dimensional portal. The pages were filling up with his thoughts, days, dreams, hopes, wishes. He doodled in the margins, added silly little pictures that popped into his mind. Hounds covered in spikes with long, sinuous tongues. Owls, whose eyes glowed. Marok wolves that reminded him of Lauren.

He closed his eyes and remembered her as he saw her tonight, arms open, smile magnificent, power growing. No one quite understood what she was becoming, but he did. He could see it. Feel it. There was a well in her soul so deep, so fresh, so glacial; he imagined there was little that would stand in her way in the future. 

He finished the sketch and closed the book, content to look up at the sky and listen to the silent mind so far from home. 

Eventually, he nodded off, chin falling to his chest, allowing the quiet of her sleeping mind to soothe his.

When next he opened his eyes, he had to smile, for the white place was back, the one where mist fogged around his knees. This time, though there was fog, he found the most stunning flowers. 

It was a garden of iridescent lilies and roses like night skies scattered with stars. Small purple birds flitted around, while blue butterflies danced among the petals. 

"Loki."

He turned to see her standing before him, resplendent in a robe of silk decorated with branches and more birds. 

"My heart." It swelled with the declaration as he held his arms out. 

She rushed into them, gasping and crying. "Loki!"

They met in a fire of heat and passion, mouths colliding, tongues seeking, stroking, dancing together. She tasted of tears and love, and something so sinfully delicious it took a moment to realize it was her magic flooding over his tongue and driving him wild for her. 

He took her down, falling to his knees in grass as soft as any cloud, and tore her robe open. "Oh, my sweet, my darling. You are so, so beautiful. I've missed you like the earth misses the sun in winter."

"Loki," she sobbed, reaching for him. 

His clothing disappeared and not by his will, but he thought nothing of it in this dream he indulged in and sank over her with little finesse, only desperate need.

Her fingers tangled in his hair when he took his teeth to her breasts, sucking, marking, worshiping. The sweet sound of her cries filled his ears and his soul and left him gasping against her, aching for more. 

She keened and arched when he dragged his mouth down and swept his tongue over the serpents he’d painted on her what felt like years ago. 

“You smell so good, my love. Like lilies and lush jungle. By the Norns,” he moaned, following the intoxicating scent to were silk drawers hid the last bit of her from his eyes. 

Loki ripped them from her, making Lauren cry out. Her eyes sparkled with excitement; her skin seeped arousal, flushed and gorgeous. 

His mouth watered. “How are you even more sensual now?” He didn’t understand how she could be better in a dream than he remembered. 

“Need… need.” She cried out when he nipped her hip bone. 

“Need what, pet? Use your words,” he chuckled darkly. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at him between her widespread thighs. Oh, the confidence on her was stunning. “Need you to put that silver tongue to use, honey. Want it. Make me scream.”

He growled and dove to feast, her invitation too much to deny even for a moment’s extra teasing. The grip he took on her hips was tight, bruising as he lifted her to his lips, bowing that bendy spine until she was poised on her shoulders. 

Tiny muscles flexed along her ribcage he hadn't noticed before, shifting beneath satin soft skin. Then he swept his tongue over her, and all thought left his mind except for _more_. He wanted to drown in the sweet fluid flowing over his tongue. 

She screamed and bucked, but he held her still and found the tiny bundle, her swollen jewel, working it until she shook and moaned and tried desperately to rock her hips. 

"My sweet girl," he chuckled against her. "So desperate."

"Loki, it's been for fuckin' ever! I need to come!" 

Her hands darted up to her breasts, tugging and pulling on her nipples. "I know, pet." He brushed her hands away with curls of green magic he used to stroke and pluck, drawing sexy little moans and quivers from her.

He sucked on her folds, drawing out her pleasure before sinking his tongue between her lips and thrusting as deep as he could. He licked her clenching walls, loving how tight she was. Then he pulled back enough to latch his lips on her tiny clit and suckle.

Lauren came with a scream that saw her nails digging into the grass. It took long sweeps of his tongue to drink her down and many moments before her lashes fluttered open. Loki continued to accept the sweet nectar with flicks of his tongue until she shuddered and mewled, her body oversensitive. When he finally released her, she collapsed, falling to the ground, replete. 

Loki crawled over her and watched her pant a moment before those vibrant eyes swung to him and filled with determination. 

"Darling?" It was the only word he could voice before she had him flipped to his back, and he found himself thoroughly tied down. 

He glanced up at the thick vines curling around his forearms and back down at her, looking at him as if he were her dinner. "Naughty girl." He tugged and found the vines unbreakable. "Very naughty, indeed."

"Well, I've learned a thing or two since I've been gone," she smirked. "And I think it's about time I got to play, Loki."

He relaxed beneath her, willing to give in. Why not? She'd gone to all this trouble after all. "And what do you plan to do with me now?"

She grinned wickedly and bent at the waist, her eyes never leaving him, then sank her mouth over his chest and sucked hard.

Unable to move, he groaned at the mixed pain and pleasure sensation. Her teeth scraped across his pec, and she caught a nipple, making him moan. "My love."

She chuckled and flicked him with her tongue, worried the nub with her lips, and sucked until his heels dug into the ground, and he thrust up, sliding his hard length along her slick, wet core. 

"Mm," Lauren hummed. Her eyes sparkled when she wiggled backward, her breasts swaying, the gold around her belly button glinting. "You're so impatient."

"For you? Always," he smirked, loving her playfulness.

Her hand closed so gently around his cock, Loki barely felt it. Then she pulled, root to tip, soft skin gliding effortlessly up his length. If she hadn't been sitting on his thighs, he would have bucked into her silky touch. 

He closed his eyes to wallow in the pleasure singing through his veins. Her touch, always so gentle, tender, careful. She had beautiful hands, delicate but strong. They appeared to weigh and measure him, her free hand skimming feather-light over his hips and stomach.

Then she shifted again, and warm air ghosted over him, sending goose flesh rippling on his skin. Wet and hot, her tongue, glorious and tricky, swept up his shaft and curled around his head, flicking over him like he was a lolly begging to be eaten. 

When she finally closed her luscious lips over him, he moaned; for Norns, it felt like coming home. The damp cavern full of sucking pleasure left him breathless and panting. She worked him so perfectly, driving him up until his balls were close to bursting in the vacuum of her mouth.

"Lauren! Lauren, please!" He would come if she didn't stop.

A slick pop had him dragging open his eyes in time to watch saliva drip from her chin, her lips plump and red. 

"I've missed you. Missed this. I'm so tired, Loki," she whispered, tears swimming in her eyes.

The vines disappeared from around his wrists, and again he had the fleeting thought that he hadn't willed that to happen, but it mattered little in the face of her anguish. 

"Shh, my love," he whispered, sitting up to draw her into his lap. "I know you are, _elskin min_." 

She threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears with the endearment. "I feel so empty!"

"Oh, my heart," he whispered, his breaking for her. "You're not empty. I'm with you. You carry my magic in you like I now carry yours. We may be apart, but I _am_ with you. I am always with you, Lauren."

Her hands fisted in his hair right before she pressed a frantic kiss to his lips. "I need you. I need you, Loki. Like I need air."

The heat of her body scorched through him, and Loki groaned, the flames of desire fanning into an inferno when she rolled her hips and slid slick folds up his cock.

"And I you, my sweet wife," he whispered, rearranging her legs around him before he lifted her and brought her down, pressing slowly into her exquisitely tight walls. 

She sighed like she'd just seen heaven, and Loki couldn't fault her. He felt as if he basked in Valhalla's flames himself. 

The desperation eased the moment he bottomed out and felt her tight passage squeeze down. 

Loki wanted to wallow in the pleasure of her surrounding him. He wanted to stay right here and nibble on her lips while she kept his cock warm. But her nails sank in and dragged down the length of his spine. 

"Lauren!" Loki gasped in shock.

"Somethin' to remember me by," she chuckled and bounced her hips.

"You cheeky minx," he growled and left fresh bruises on her bottom when he gripped the firm globes and began to fuck up into her in earnest.

"Oh,... oh, yes…  just that," she sighed.

He teased his middle finger down the cleft of her bottom and dragged it sensually over her puckered hole. "You're so naughty," he growled. "I think when you come home, I should teach you what happens to naughty wives who tease their husbands."

Her eyes went forest green and swirled with violet. "And what's that?" she asked breathlessly, quivering with every slow swirl. 

"They get a nice little stopper and jewel for their backside, so every time they shift, sit down or move, they remember what happens when they're teasing little wenches."

"I thought," she gasped and threw her head back on a particularly hard thrust, "that's what a spankin' was for?"

Loki growled and doubled his pace, feeling sweat drip down his spine as her walls grew ever tighter. "Oh, yes, pet. I can just see you laid out over my knees, a plug in this pretty hole, awaiting your punishment. If done correctly, a spanking can be most… _rewarding_ ," he purred, thrusting up and pulling down to make her cry out. 

Lauren shook when the orgasm swamped her and dug her nails into his shoulders as Loki rocked them together gently, waiting for her to come down. 

"Rewardin' how?" Lauren moaned.

He dragged his nose up her throat and sucked on her ear. "The experienced hand can make it most sensual. A warm smack that heats all through your sweet pussy, then a light tap of the plug, or gentle stroke of your very swollen clit, and you will be screaming to come, stuck on the cusp, waiting for me to send you over. And once you've come, I will pull that silver stopper from your sexy ass and fuck into it until you can do nothing but scream for me."

Her eyes rolled back, and she clamped around him as another orgasm stole her breath. 

He almost wished this was real, for he would have loved to say these things to his sweet wife in person. Though he imagined she would colour up much more than this dream Lauren.

The second orgasm had him seeing stars, and Loki groaned when she milked him dry, sending shockwaves of pleasure thrumming through his body.

"So good, sweetheart. So perfect. So beautiful," he whispered as he unlinked her legs from his waist and went over backwards into the grass.

They lay together quietly, hearts slowing, fingers entwined, Lauren's head on his chest, basking in the feel of their bodies while mist swirled comfortingly around them.

"I made a bird today."

He smiled and looked down at her. "Did you?"

"Mm. Jord showed me how. It was pretty cool. I wish you could have seen it."

He ran his hand down her hair, almost feeling her agitation and soul-deep sadness growing. "I would love to see it. You will have to create more when you get home."

"Soon," she sighed. "Someone is comin' to help us get home. Jord sent for them."

"Jord, huh?"

"Yeah," Lauren smiled and rubbed her nose on his chest. "She's not as dead as everyone thinks."

"And she's who you found to teach you?" He played with the silver and gold of her hair. It had changed a lot since last he saw her. 

"Yes. Oh, Loki. I can't wait to show you everythin'. When I get back, I want you to read my mind. I want you to see everythin'. You won't believe the adventure we've been on."

"I know some, my heart." He pressed her palm to his chest. "I live the big moments with you."

A smirk grew against his skin. "Yeah?"

"Yes, my love." He grinned at the garden around them. "This is a pretty place."

"My garden. I made these flowers. Oh!" She sat up and held out her hand for a fat little purple bird. "This is my bird! I made him."

He shook his head, amazed by his imagination, and rose up on his elbows for a better look. Then he blinked for the creature was rife with her magic. Her _real_ magic. He could dream well, but not even his best dreams or illusions could he perfect the look and feel of her magic. 

Loki looked at his wife, sitting there in the grass beside him. Really looked at her and noticed the subtle changes. Her hair was longer, the colours more silver and gold than before. She was fit and toned, having lost the soft edge he remembered. 

Dark circles weighed like stones beneath her eyes, and Loki gasped. "Lauren?"

She looked up and smiled. "Loki?"

"Norns," he breathed, reaching out to take her face in his hands. "It's you. You're here."

She frowned. "What?"

"You're really here!" he shouted for joy and dragged her face to his so he could kiss her, taste her, relish in feeling her again before jerking back. "Where are you?"

She frowned. "I don't understand, Loki."

"Lauren, my love, I think we are sharing a dream. Where the devil are you?"

He watched comprehension fill her eyes. "We're on-"

He slammed into the cold stone of his balcony when he fell out of his chair. "No! Curse you!" he screamed at the sky before burying his face in his hands. 

_Damn the Norns and their meddling!_

He forced himself to calm down and reason. Was he wrong? Had it all just been a wild, fever dream?

Loki scrambled to his feet and charged into his room through to the bath, where a wave of his hand removed his clothing. A sob of relief hit him hard, and he grabbed the counter when his knees threatened to buckle.

The dark mark she'd sucked into his flesh remained on his chest, and when he turned to look, eight red lines decorated his back. 

"Lauren," he whispered, listening to the emotions race through her as she too realized they were really both there together in that… whatever it was.

Shared dreams. Was it possible? 

He snorted at his foolish query. The proof was right there on his skin. 

It made him smile, for she'd once teased him about meeting him in their dreams. Now it appeared that was not such a tease after all.

Loki threw his clothes on and went to check on the children before opening a portal to the library. 

He had some research to do.

***

Lauren bolted upright with a shouted, "Fent'lar!" startling Arwen to her feet. 

The wolf growled instinctively, head on a swivel, seeking the danger. Oddly, Lauren thought of Bucky. The way she moved, growled, looked with the tight shoulders and sharp eyes, she'd seen the same happen to the super-soldier when startled.

"Sorry, sorry. I was dreamin'," she apologized, reaching for her robe. 

The dream was so vivid; she could still feel Loki's hands, smell his skin, hear his voice. The wetness between her legs was very real, and there was an ache there, not dissimilar to how she felt after they first made love. 

"He said it was real," she whispered to herself before jumping out of bed and darting into the bathroom where she tore up her robe to reveal the fingertip bruises dotting her ass. 

A sob weld and burst, leaving her both elated and bereft. 

"It was real," she whispered, laying her hand over the marks before noticing more on her breasts and belly. 

Lauren leaned on the edge of the counter and breathed through her mouth, afraid she would scream, cry, or throw up if she did anything else. Her mind whirled with disbelief, but the proof was there, darkening her skin. "Oh, my God…" she whispered, bringing the back of her hand to her lips. "Loki. Loki."

Her knees gave out, but she caught herself before she hit the floor. 

It was real. All real. 

She flushed a brilliant red. Oh, the things he'd said to her! The deviant!

A whine from Arwen had her glancing at the wolf, a little too big to fit through the bathroom door. "I'm okay. I'm just havin' a moment. I saw him, my husband. I didn't know we could share dreams. I'm a little… overwhelmed." 

She was a lot overwhelmed. It felt like the floor had opened up and was trying to swallow her, but at the same time, Lauren's heart was soaring over the citadel, given wings by how happy she was to have _finally_ seen Loki after weeks apart. 

Still so handsome, she'd noticed the signs of strain on him. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and tight, fine lines around his mouth. He looked thinner too, as if he hadn't been eating as he should. And the sallow cast to his skin spoke of sleepless nights. 

It appeared neither of them was holding up well being separated. 

Unable to fully comprehend what had happened, she stripped off her robe, noted the marks of possession left by the man who owned her heart, and the slight red burns on her hips caused by shredded underwear even though her underwear was still intact. It made her wonder how that worked? He'd done the damage in her head, so it appeared on her skin, but he hadn't _actually_ torn off her underwear in reality? 

It was all too much for her tired and stuttering brain. She shucked her panties and walked into the bath, content to soak and let her mind ponder what this meant for going home. 

Heimdall couldn't see her, but he wouldn't need to if she could figure out how to make this dream thing work again. She could just tell Loki they were on Fent'lar. But she didn't know how she'd done it the first time. Second time? Was the other dream of him in that misty place also real?

She shook her head and let the heat soothe her. The connection was sporadic at best, and with the way they woke up this time, she could imagine the Norns had something to do with that. If they didn't want her back with Loki yet, maybe there was a reason. 

Of course, she'd only just found Jord. Likely there were lessons to learn, discoveries about herself to make, and having Loki here wanting to take her home would be a distraction she couldn't yet afford.

But damn did she wish he was there right now.

With a soft sigh, Lauren rested her head against the wall of the bath. She soaked in the heat of the tub, and the lingering feeling of loving on her husband. 

***

Thor paced into his room, tripped on a rug, and nearly face-planted into the floor before catching himself. Perhaps he'd had one more horn of mead than he should have what with Loki's quietly shared warning, but everyone had been so happy for him.

Them. He and Sif. 

His bride. Intended wife. Soon to be Queen of Asgard.

The room spun, and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Definitely one horn too many.

But Loki had pulled him aside early in the evening when Fandral had stolen Sif for a dance and informed him that he was not to interfere with whatever plans Sif put forth tonight. She had put herself in an awkward position, asked for advice and assistance, and Thor damn well better let her lead.

Then, in a low voice, Loki said, "But do not let her back down if she loses her nerve. She wants this, but fear of the unknown stifles her. If she falters, she will not hate you if you... encourage things a little."

Thor had wanted to ask, but it was clear Loki was Sif's confidant. The bond they shared was new and fragile. He would not push for answers, though he was a little disappointed she hadn't come to him with her concerns. 

He would be her husband, her partner in all things. If she had questions, thoughts, worries, he wished she would say something, and not to Loki.

Leaving Mjolnir propped against the doors, Thor went in his room and changed into soft silk pants, the same thing he'd been wearing to bed for days, then returned to his sitting-room. 

A pile of letters waited, built up again even though he'd been through them once already today. He tore into the first and sighed. They were all roughly the same query. 

When would Sigyn be tried for her treasonous actions? What of Sal? What of the other Lords held waiting for trials? 

The people - mostly his court - wanted answers. While they were still compiling some, he knew they couldn't stall forever. 

Sigyn couldn't be tried without Lauren. She and Loki were the injured parties, and while Lauren was gone, the full extent of her injuries could not be correctly calculated. If - Norns forbid - Lauren perished trying to get home, Sigyn's fate would be out of his hands. 

Loki would see her dead in the most brutal, terrible way imaginable before succumbing most likely to death himself. It was difficult enough for his brother to live so far from the light of his soul. Lauren's permanent loss would, in time, kill him.

The morbid thought cleared the excess mead from his head.

After her impromptu performance tonight, that seemed highly unlikely. Lauren was growing into a powerful goddess, and Thor had never seen such happiness on Loki. The pride shining from his eyes when they opened, the laughter after he'd _seen_ Lauren. 

Whatever challenges she faced, she was succeeding. Of that, he was sure. 

As to the others awaiting trial, Thor wanted more information before he aired their betrayal. They needed to know more about these Kree, and he wanted to know about Thanos. 

Loki had suffered at the Titan's hands. Thor would make sure Thanos had no hands left when he was through with him.

He set the letter down when a crackle of magic announced Sif's arrival. Usually, he didn't notice, Loki's magic most subtle, but tonight he was listening for her appearance, but didn't turn until soft steps crossed the bedroom to pause in the doorway. 

"Thor?"

How sweet her voice was to his ear, but how wary it sounded. Like a deer that could spook if he spoke too loudly or moved too fast. Determined to claim his woman, Thor turned slowly around only to marvel at the sight of her. 

Fresh-faced and youthful, her hair shone like satin, and a single Morning Star flower was tucked by her ear. A robe of white with full bell sleeves and a train that gradually went from white to pink to red pulled along behind her and was tied tightly at her waist.

She'd spent the night dripping in gold like the treasure she was, and now she appeared like a willing sacrifice, a virgin to his bed. 

Thor crossed the room slowly, hunting, stalking prey, relaxed but coiled, ready to spring if she ran. But Sif never backed down, and when he finally stood before her, she met his eyes with a challenge of her own.

He dragged a finger down the collar of her robe. "This is pretty."

"Your brother made it."

Thor gently fingered the material. "It is something he would think up. But you are what makes it look splendid."

"Thor," she blushed even as she scolded.

"I speak nothing but the truth," he purred, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

The flush on her cheeks darkened, as did her eyes, and her lips parted on a gentle exhale. She was so stunning, just gorgeous. It took Thor's breath away just to look at her. 

Her fingers quaked once before her grip tightened, and she pulled him closer. Sif's free hand ran lightly up his torso to rest on his ribs before she took a deep breath and smiled sweetly up at him. "Perhaps my king would like to bring those honey-coated lips to mine?”

He perked up because that sounded lovely, but it also didn't sound very much like his Sif. Thor took her cautiously by the chin and tilted her face up, noting the widened pupils, and scenting the alcohol on her breath.

"How much?" he asked, his question harsher than intended.

Sif flinched. "It was but a sip of Fandral's brew for added courage."

He growled softly, annoyed at all these machinations. "I keep telling you I won't rush you, Sif. Why are you pushing yourself?"

She jerked in his hold, her hands flying to the lapels of her robe, removing the warmth of her touch from his flesh. "For you. I do these things for you, Thor. Because I want to be your woman in every way, but your experience makes me nervous when I have none. So yes, I spent the day learning of womanly things from Maria and Natasha, and I had Loki dress me, and I sipped a little of Fandral's brew so that when I came here tonight and asked you to let me lead so I can defeat the insecurities that are holding me back, I could do so with bravery instead of bravado. But if that offends his highnesses sensibilities, I will take my leave and sleep this night in my own bed!"

She grew progressively more irate with each sentence until her eyes flashed like flintstones, and her hair flew in a wild cascade when she whipped herself away from him and stomped toward the bedroom.

Thor gaped for one short moment before rushing after her, grabbing her elbow before she could reach for her pendant, and dragged her around. For once, she did not try to kick his ass, but he suspected that had more to do with her fighting to contain hurt tears than any soft feelings she may have toward him.

"My love," he whispered, the glistening of her eyes like a knife in his heart. "I'm sorry. I'm nothing but a fool with a fool's tongue." He took her face between his palms and stroked a wayward tear from her cheek. "I beg your forgiveness. Please? Show me what it is you learned today? I find I'm quite desperate for the lesson recap."

She glared at him for one more minute before leaning forward to kiss him. With parted lips, he returned the gesture, sliding closer until their bodies lightly brushed, and Sif's hands returned to his torso. The touch of her tongue brought naught but a mild hum of Fandral's brew and made him feel even more the idiot for sending her running from him.

She pulled back panting, pink once again staining her cheeks. "Will… will you do what I say?"

To have her hands on him? To progress their relationship to the next level? To finally get some relief for his perpetually half-hard, constantly aroused state? Hell yes! 

Thor nodded slowly, careful to restrain his urgency, took her hands and led her toward their bed. When he backed into the mattress, she encouraged him to sit with a gentle push.

"May I take remove this?" he asked, tugging the tie of her robe.

Sif flushed deeply, her blush rising up her chest, neck and finally filling her face right to the hairline. 

"Darling?"

She swallowed thickly. "Your brother is… tricky."

"Oh?" Now he definitely wanted that robe off. Her dress tonight had been a feast for Thor's senses, his libido working double-time with the sensual nature of her, but if Loki worked a little twisted magic into tonight's choice of temptation, and then encourage him to play fast and loose with his secondary nature, Thor couldn't even imagine what would be under that stunning robe. 

He salivated in anticipation. 

"Is that permission?" Deep, dark, and full of thunder, his voice sounded alien to him, but he stared at her with all the desire in his soul.

A shaky breath became a jerky nod, and Sif dropped her hands to her sides. Thor pulled slowly on the tie, unwrapping her, relishing the gift. The panels parted, revealing white lace and not much else. 

Thin straps held the incredibly short gown to her shoulders. Lace cupped, lifted, and highlighted her breasts above a white satin ribbon. The sheer skirt swung at a height that hid nothing but teased everything. 

His cock twitched and thickened to full mast when he realized she wore no drawers, and the patch of shadow betwixt her thighs was all Sif.

The robe he pushed from her shoulders, leaving it pooled at her feet and Sif standing - teeth buried in her lip - uncertain, shy, and nervous. 

Very slowly, very lightly, careful not to spook her, he touched his fingertips to the back of her thighs and drew them up to cup her bare bottom. "Oh, my darling. You're exquisite."

"Yes?" She played with the hem, tugging and fussing. "It's… so different."

He shook his head, never looking away from her eyes. "No, my love, it's not. Not on Midgard, at least. There are stores dedicated to just such things, as well as thin books with coloured pictures called catalogues one can order such fancies from."

"I'm familiar with catalogues, but never of this variety," she murmured. "Maria had one full of weapons when I stayed with her."

Thor chuckled. "She would." He lightly stroked her legs. "They call this lingerie, and the proprietor is Victoria, who enjoys sharing her secrets. There is often a catalogue in the common area of Avengers tower, put there to redden the Captain's ears."

She giggled at that and scooted closer. "And you looked at this Victoria's secrets?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps a passing glance, but none of those women were as glorious as you, Sif."

"Mm." She didn't look like she believed him. "Will you scoot back?" she asked as casually as a nervous woman could. 

He did so without comment, but not without bringing her along, leaving Sif gasping and now astride his silk-clad thighs. "What did the women say for you to do next?" Propped against the pillows, he couldn't stop his hands from touching her, skimming her flesh laid bare anymore than he could quit breathing.

"That I should explore, touch, take control." She lifted heated eyes to his. "I like control."

"I'm aware," he rumbled a chuckle. "Should I keep my hands here?" He flexed them on her bare thighs. "Or can they wander?"

"Wander, definitely," she sighed when he skimmed them up to her hips.

He said nothing, Loki's forewarning ringing in his ears when her gentle hands began a tentative exploration. His he allowed to run over the outer portion of her thighs, though he wanted to get them on her beautiful breasts. He said nothing about the heat and growing wetness that seeped into the fabric over his balls.

This was Sif's moment. He would not chase her away with impatience or embarrass her in any way.

She touched him like she was memorizing every inch of his exposed flesh. Her nails gliding, occasionally pressing into his skin. Thumbs swept over his hard nipples, and Thor groaned at the shot of heat that flared outward and ran down to his cock. 

A spark of something wicked came to Sif's eyes, and she bent to blow breath over the hard nub before slowly, deftly, using her mouth to follow the path her fingers had blazed. 

"Sif," Thor moaned, brushing his palms over her back, the lace a pleasing texture against his skin, encouraging her to do more with gentle resistance when she tried to sit back.

There was a moment of stillness in which he skimmed his fingers up her spine and buried them in her hair before she settled comfortably on top of him and latched her lips to his throat. It took every ounce of battle-hardened will to keep from jacking his hips up into her soft mound when that too pressed into him.

Thor lay beneath her, unresisting, giving encouraging commentary with small moans and hearty gasps when she caught particularly pleasing points on his body. 

She wiggled, and his thighs clenched. Her teeth scraped over his skin, and Thor felt his nerves light on fire. She sucked his nipple and soothed it with her tongue, and he melted under her in complete bliss.

When she began to lick a path down his abdominals, he chanced a glance at the dark hair he continued to grip, but nearly came undone when her eyes swept up and locked with his. Sif smiled, her face flushed with power, obviously enjoying what she was doing to him. Her tongue darted into his belly button, setting him rumbling and squirming before she gripped his hips and shimmied backward, forcing Thor to release her hair. 

Nerves kicked up again, causing her hands to flutter when they tucked into his silk drawers, but the determination in her eyes left him breathless. 

They'd never done _this_ before.

Her thumbs worked circles into the deep groove between muscle and groin, and her gaze drifted down. Thor stayed passive, the hardest thing he'd ever done, loving this new confident Sif. He wondered just what the ladies Natasha and Maria had talked to her about, and just what they had taught her to put that flush in her cheeks. 

She plucked at the drawstring of his pants, her nails dragging slowly along his waist. If she meant to kill him slowly, she was succeeding. 

“Sif, darling,” he breathed, petting her thighs. 

She licked her lips and untied the string. “Would you....” She swallowed thickly. “Lift your hips?”

The barely whispered voice made him pause. “Sif.” She glanced up at him, her teeth in her lip. “You don’t hav-” He stopped talking when her eyes narrowed and lifted his hips, jostling her slightly. 

Sif tugged his pants down, freeing his erection without ever looking away from his eyes. 

Thor had never been insecure about his body, but when Sif’s gaze trailed away, he felt butterflies flap in his belly, worried for her reaction. When her eyes settle below his waist, her sharp intake of breath almost made him smirk. If not for her face burning red, he might have even chuckled. 

“Oh, my…” she whispered and licked her lips. 

She didn’t touch him, but her fingers brushed over his hips, making him twitch. The twitch made her jump, and Thor curled his fingers around her wrists to keep her from leaping away. Then, before she could overthink it, he brought her hand to his shaft and wrapped her fingers around him. 

It nearly rolled his eyes back, and Thor gasped, “Touch me, Sif. I’m desperate for it.”

She was hesitant at first, her touch halting, but he would not allow her to remove her hand and gradually, she began to explore the length and breadth of him. It was heaven. The most splendid sensations ran through him. Heat and lightning wicked through his veins and set his head spinning. 

It felt as if she controlled his powers and used them against him, sending the singing fire through him with vigour. 

“Maria and Natasha said, I should… learn you, then… learn me.” Both hands closed around him, making him gasp when she stroked his length. “I’ve never… known… I’ve never had…” Her eyes flicked up to his. 

He could see the panic in her growing, her insecurities rising and understood his brother’s warning. Before he could think himself out of it, Thor unleashed a wisp of his secondary nature and watched her arch and moan in surprise. 

“That’s… that’s…” She shivered all over. 

He instantly felt guilty. “Cheating, I know.” 

Sif shook her head. “Helpful.”

He arched a brow. “It is?”

She nodded, her hands tightening around his cock. “I feel… warm, and my breasts tingle.”

She shifted then, releasing him, only to slide her hands up his chest. Thor’s hands still wrapped around her wrists, and she settled them on his ribs, her hips following, rising up, hovering over him.  

“What will you do now, my queen?” Thor asked, enthralled by her, captivated and entranced. 

The heat of her body was all he could feel, her scent intoxicating. Never before had he caught the fragrance of her arousal so strongly. He wanted to roll her beneath him. To take control, to drown himself in her, to lose himself in that delectable aroma, but he did nothing but wait, watching, at her pleasure as he would always be. 

“They taught me… how to please myself… with your body,” she whispered. “I intend to try.”

His head spun. Did she intend to-

All thoughts vanished in the wake of her wet heat landing on his cock. 

"Norns!" he gasped, his hands tightening around her wrists.

"Is… is this okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Perfect. Wonderful." He was going to explode like a youth of three hundred. 

Sif frowned and flexed her fingers. “Are you sure? You look… odd.”

“Sif, darling, blessed lady. You’re sitting on my cock, my very sensitive, deprived cock, all wet and hot like a fantastic daydream. I’m trying desperately to be patient, but you’re driving me a bit mad with anxiousness. So it stands to reason I would look a bit odd.”

She had the audacity to giggle. “My poor king.”

Finally, he released her wrists to glide his hands up her thighs beneath the sheer lace to take her by the waist. “Show me what you learned today.”

A little of her bravery slipped, and Thor sent a curl of heat wicking up her spine. Sif jerked and mewled a pretty sound when her slick folds dragged along his shaft. Her nails dug into his flesh before she adjusted to press her hands to his chest and roll against him. 

“Fuck,” hissed from between Thor’s teeth. 

“Oh,” she sighed and rolled her hips again. “That’s… nice.”

“Isn’t it?” he chuckled and dragged her forward to catch her virgin nub against his crown with a little rock of his hips.

“Oh!” She threw her head back, fingers digging into his pecs. “Oh, wow!”

“That is the way, darling.” 

She gasped and moaned and rocked over him. The feel of her was exquisite torture, silky soft, and so warm. It left him breathless to watch her gain power with her pleasure, to lose herself, to watch the restraint fall away.

He reached up and tugged down the bodice of her gown, freeing her breasts, beautiful, soft, full breasts. With one hand he cupped her flesh, the other continued to guide her over him, sending her hips rolling. He ran his thumb over the hard bead of her nipple and then tugged it. 

Sif gave a soft cry and raked her nails down his flesh. 

“Sif, sweet, Sif.” His body was on fire, so hot and hard. He could feel the jewel between her thighs brushing over his ridge, and she kept growing wetter, making the glide so smooth. 

Her lips parted on a sinful moan. “I can’t… I can’t…” she panted, appearing to grow frustrated. 

Thor didn’t think, just reacted, unleashing a wave of lust that made her jerk, arch, and scream. He could only growl in happiness, feeling the pulsing of her core against his shaft. Then she was slumping down, falling against him, and he cradled her close, petting her hair as she calmed. 

“So…” she whispered, her lips tucked against his throat. “That’s what I’ve been missing.”

He rumbled a content sound. “Half of it, at least.”

She lifted her head and brought her hand to his jaw, lightly caressing his beard. “Show me the rest?”

“Sif?” 

Again she rose over him, but this time she reached for the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head, revealing her gorgeous body. “Make love to me.”

He flipped her beneath him, kicked free of his pants, and plucked the flower from her hair to place on the table beside the bed. He would not have their final courting gift crushed. “Anything you want, darling.” 

When he kissed her, there was no hesitation to the press of her lips or the exploration of her hands. She gave gracefully to the weight of his fingers. The sounds she made when he kissed down her throat were music to him. His mouth found her breasts, leaving behind wet sucks and gentle kisses, causing her hands to fly to his hair and tug.

He lifted his head, and she whimpered, reaching for his shoulders and pulling on his slick skin. “Thor, please. I want… I want to know!”

“And I’ll show you, love,” he soothed, rising over her. “There is so much to show you.” But he knew she was nervous and eager and didn’t want to make her more anxious. 

He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her sweetly even as her legs wrapped around him. With his other hand, he stroked down her body to cup her wet mound, making her gasp and writhe beneath him. 

“Thor!”

“You’re new to loving, darling. I must make sure I don’t hurt you.” He rained kisses on her face and down her throat while curling his finger inside her. The squeeze of her walls on his flesh made him groan. “You’re so tight, beloved.”

She clawed at his back, a surprised giggle escaping her that had him smirking. Then he added a second finger, gently scissoring, stretching her open, and the giggles became a high pitched whine.

“Oh, Thor!” 

He pressed his thumb to her bundle of nerves and began to work her up again, adoring the way her face flushed, and she panted in time to his slow thrusts. By the time he added a third finger, he could feel his heart beat in his cock. 

Sif’s pupils were blown, her cheeks red. She clutched at him, her hands tangled in his hair. “Thor, please!”

He squeezed her nape and lightly nibbled her lip, his hand staying busy between her thighs. “Let go, Sif. Let go for me, beautiful.”

She keened a wild sound, arched beneath him, and came on a shout of his name. The heat of her release warmed his hand and wrist, leaving him desperate to feel the tight squeezing of her walls around his cock. He wanted to get his mouth on her but decided he could do that later. There was so much to teach her, this time, though, he’d run out of patience. 

He wanted her, all of her. He wanted them joined as one forever. 

Using the wet of her release, he gave himself a few slick tugs before lining himself up, but he didn’t press forward. Instead, he looked into Sif’s eyes and rubbed the edge of her jaw with his thumb. “I love you, Sif. I’ve loved you for most of my life.”

Tears flowed down her cheeks when she framed his face with her hands. “I love you too. I have for a long time as well.”

“Your mine now,” he whispered, resting their foreheads together.

She smiled and slowly shook her head. “Don’t you get it, my king? I’ve always been yours.”

He gave a shaky exhale and let his body press into hers. Sif whimpered, stiffening beneath him. “No, no, my love.” He kissed her cheek, lips, and chin. “Breathe with me. Relax.”

She panted a little, then softened beneath him, and Thor sank slowly into her wet heat. When they were pressed as tightly together as two people could be, Thor gave her his weight and kissed her gently. 

Her arms closed around him. “Thor… move.”

He could only nod and pull back, moaning with her at the slick, tight walls clenching around him. If he weren’t careful, he would embarrass himself. The exquisite pleasure pulsing through him was almost his undoing.

He started slow, making sure she could feel all of him, and there was no discomfort. With the way she scratched and clawed at his back, he knew there was nothing to be worried about. 

"That feels…" she gasped, "so good!" 

Thor smirked and ran his hands over her beautiful body. He kissed her parted lips, flushed cheek, and pounding pulse. He worked his way down her throat to lave at her collarbone. He left love bites on the swell of her breast and couldn't help but increase his pace.

"You're so beautiful, Sif," he murmured against her skin, his secondary nature unleashed, making them both a little frantic for the other. 

She moaned so deeply, he could feel it vibrate against his lips, and when she tightened her thighs at his hips and cried out, "More, please!" Thor lost himself to the heat and the lust, pounding down until a cry became a wail and Sif drew blood with her nails.

She screamed for him, his name a mantra falling from parted lips. Her eyes were open but unseeing, and her walls clenched around him, ripping the last vestige of control from his hands.

He came with a powerful shout and crack of thunder that seemed to resound in the room, his release streaking through him, burning like a lightning whip through his blood. 

Thor pressed her hips deep into the mattress and let the blissful sensation run through him, his head buried in the crook of her shoulder. "Sif. My wonderful, Sif," he sighed, suspecting he was squishing her but unwilling to move until she made him.

As her hands were tracing the planes of his back, he doubted that would be soon.

"That was incredible," she sighed, her smile in the words. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it, and practically feel her happiness. 

"Give me five, and we can go again. There is so much more to show you. I want to get my mouth on you, see if you taste as good as you smell."

She swatted him gently. "Thor!"

"You think I tease, but I assure you, I do not. I want to lick your honey from your folds and suck on you until you scream, and your release wets my beard."

She whimpered, and her core gave an unwitting clench that squeezed him and made him growl.

"Looks like I don't need that five after all," he purred and began to clench his buttocks slowly.

"Fuck! Thor!" Sif gasped and shoved at him.

He rolled to his side with a chuckle, dragging her with him.  "So? What did you think? Worth the wait?"

She snuggled closer. "Meh."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sif burst out laughing and patted his cheek before curling her arms over his chest. "You should see your face!"

Her smile was stunning, but she hadn't answered his question. "Darling, are you happy?"

She nodded, her eyes still sparkling with mirth. "So happy. This was everything I dreamed it would be and more. It was wonderful, Thor. And yes, I'm very glad I waited until it was you."

"Good. Because I have so many, many things to show you, and we have all night."

Again he flipped her to her back, causing her to laugh. It swiftly became a yelp and stuttered moan when he pinned her hands to the bed and began to show her all the other things one could do with their tongue.

***

"You've been avoiding me."

Maria froze, then resumed taking down her hair before Heimdall's arm wrapped around her waist. He was right, of course. She'd spent much of the evening with Natasha or Sif, even Loki and then discussing battle tactics with Hogun until the night degenerated- as it usually did - into heights of debauchery she wasn't comfortable with displaying in public.

It was clear Nat and Fandral felt no such way, as she'd watched them get filthy on the dance floor before finding a dark corner. 

At dinner, she'd watched in amusement as Ellie pushed past the initial shyness and flattery to give Ulf a run for his money. And afterward, the elderly gentleman had offered his arm for an evening stroll, leaving the _young ones_ to their partying.

Heimdall had snorted at _young ones_ but hadn't disputed the fact he was likely millennium older than Ulf. She knew he was older than Thor and Loki, but wasn't sure if he'd reached Odin's age yet, or if he was somewhere in his prime.

His prime. 

Even the thought of this being his prime years made her unhappy and confused. 

"Maria, I know something I've done has upset you. Tell me so I might make amends."

"It's nothing." Just her making things difficult.

"It's something." He spun her to face him, and she reacted on instinct, throwing a fist before she could quell the action.

His big hand wrapped around hers and stalled it mid-air. "Maria, my _dsviter_. Now I know you are vexed by something. I cannot make it right if I do not know what is wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes burned, but she fought to be fully in control, no tears, no tantrums, just cold, hard, professional Maria Hill. 

She'd been in service longer than she'd been out. Breaking down, crying, being emotional wasn't who she was, but he kept stripping little pieces back, peeling her layers like an onion. 

"Tell you about what?" 

She stepped away from him. "Our first night together in this house when I was upset, freaking out over what I was doing here, about how to make this work when my life is but a drop in the ocean compared to yours, you could have said _something!"_ Maria snarled and jerked her arm away, angry at herself for losing control more than him.

"Ah." He nodded like a wise old sage, and she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Don't. Don't condescend to me like I'm a child."

His eyes narrowed. "I would never."

"Am I not her? Is that why you said nothing? Am I not this mystical _one_ for you? Am I just a fun diversion while you keep looking?" She knew it was utter shit even as it fell from her lips, but the hurt ran deep. 

Fandral told Nat long before they were even together, but she was sleeping with Heimdall, and he'd kept the information from her like it was a State secret. 

He moved so fast she missed it and found herself pinned to the wall. "Do not _ever_ say that again."

"Then why!" So much for remaining professional. 

"Because you were not ready to hear it! If I had professed my eternal love right then, and asked you to drink the waters, to stay with me, be with me, leave everything you know to become my woman, you would have run for Midgard as fast as your legs would carry you."

"And I still might! But better to know I wasn't dooming you to a life of watching me grow old and die!"

"A week ago, you didn't want to hear a word about my feelings. Why would that matter? Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because!" she shouted, no longer sure why she was so mad at him.

"Because why?" he bellowed, still holding her against the wall like she weighed nothing.

She brought her feet up and kicked him in the chest, forcing him to let her go. Maria landed in a crouch, silver dress torn along the seam. "Because I might be in love with you, and it breaks my heart to think of leaving you alone after only fifty years!" 

Something feral filled his eyes. "Might be?"

"Yeah. Might be. But I don't know how to do this, Heimdall!" She threw her arm out at the world. "On Earth, I've got a job, one I'm passionate about. One I'm stupidly good at. The only thing I've ever _been_ good at! I've given up too much, sacrificed too much, he gave up everything so I could succeed! How do I walk away from all that?"

"Who? Who gave up everything?" he asked softly.

Trust him to notice that slip. She rubbed her hands over her face. "It doesn't matter. I'm trying to tell you if you want Suzy Homemaker from me, it's not going to happen!"

Heimdall held out his hands as if to say he was unarmed and harmless, which was complete bullshit. He didn't need to be holding a weapon when he was one. "I keep telling you, Maria, that I'm not asking you to give up your life."

"Then what are you asking? Because I don't have the patience for whatever is happening here! I don't do relationships! I have sex, and then I go back to my crazy, fucked up life!"

"Everything!" he said harshly. "And nothing."

"Dammit, Heimdall! I'll go back to the palace! See if I don't!"

Again he moved without her seeing him coming and had her cradled to his chest between heartbeats. "I want everything, Maria. I want the nights, the days, the weeks. I want changing seasons. I want happily ever afters. I want to give you the moon and watch you smile. I want children with your nose and my eyes. And I want nothing. It's nothing to send you to Midgard for the career you love and bring you back at the end of the day. It's nothing to go with you. It's nothing to bring you on and retrain you to do a similar job on Asgard. It's nothing to give you whatever you need. But I would be nothing without you."

"Heimdall…" she whispered. 

"I first saw you when Loki attacked Midgard. I knew it then. I knew you were mine. I've loved you from Asgard for years. Do you honestly think I don't know you, Maria? I'm not asking you to be anyone other than yourself, but I am asking you to let me _be_ with you."

She stared up at him, hoping this was real, almost desperate to believe, but still finding it hard. "And the future? When everyone I love is gone?"

He shook his head. "Not everyone. You will have us — those of Asgard with the same lives. Lauren is here. Sif. Thor and Loki. If you think Fandral will allow Natasha to escape him now, you are sorely mistaken. Then there is the Captain and the Sergeant, and the one you call Vision."

"Rogers and Barnes? What about them? They're human," she frowned. Vision she got. He wasn't human, more machine in composition than man. 

"They are no longer completely of Midgard. The serum changed them in a way that pushed their biology far closer to that of an Asgardian than a human."

"What?" Stunned, Maria could only stare.

"I've seen the scans. They will outlive those around them. Far outlive. Thor knows this. In time, he will offer them a respite on Asgard where they can be less burdened by the ever-moving forward march of Midgardian time."

She could hardly believe it. "Wow. They really got fucked over, didn't they?"

"Mm." He stroked her hair. "Those who created the serum did not truly understand the longterm consequences of their meddling with science and magic. The human mind is not prepared for longevity as ours is."

"And what of my mind?" Was she destined to turn crazy when the life she thought she knew suddenly stretched out before her into perpetuity?

He smiled, indulgent and amused, and carded his fingers through her hair. "No, _dsviter_ , because you will be one of Asgard. As Lauren changed, so shall you."

It wasn't fair that he was so charming and pretty. "I'm not going to end up with freak earthshaking powers, or shoot lightning bolts out my ass, am I?"

He burst out laughing and nuzzled against her. "No, no! Though, that would be entertaining. You would grow in grace and beauty, become faster, stronger, harder to kill, but you are not an Ástvinur. What the Norns do with Lauren is different. She is as much their Goddess as she is Loki's wife."

"So, I'd just get a power boost?" Maria hooked her fingers in the front of his tunic. "I could go for that."

The wildness returned to his eyes. "Could you? And what of the rest? Having a home here, a future, and eventually, children?"

She shifted against him and smirked when she nudged his erection. "Yeah. We'd have some stuff to figure out, but I could go for that. Feels like you want to get in some practice on that last part."

Her dress came off in two pieces when he ripped it from her body. "Fuck, yes."

Maria giggled as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to their bed. She landed in a pile of furs with a gasp and another giggle and watched - teeth in  her lip and eyes heavy-lidded - as he began to strip.

"We'll have to have a trial run first. Make sure we can make this work before committing to it," she murmured, her words stuttered and breath catching as he revealed his big, beautiful body.

"Whatever my lady wishes," he purred, sending shockwaves of desire through her when he dropped to his knees. "I've waited thousands of years for you, Maria. I can wait a few months more if it means having you by my side."

All hope of rational thought vanished when he buried his face between her thighs.

Maria stared at the shadows of shifting firefight dancing on the ceiling as the first waves of pleasure began to lap at her body.

She could definitely get used to this.

Then a random thought seemed to smack her in the forehead, and she shoved at him for a second. "Wait! What's _dsviter_ mean?"

He smirked at her and kissed her thigh. "They are small, fierce creatures on Asgard. Ones known to be cunning, quick, and suspicious. They are also quite cute."

She arched a brow. "Oh?"

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I believe on Midgard, you call them squirrels."

"Squirrels!" she shrieked, then moaned deeply when he did something amazing with his fingers. 

They'd talk about him calling her a squirrel later. 

***

Natasha danced with Fandral, sweat forming and gleaming on their bodies as they got downright filthy on the dance floor. "Fuck, I love this place," she moaned when he ground against her ass. 

The inhibition, the joy, the lack of shackles when it came to expressing herself. It made her little Russian heart patter with excitement. 

"You fit in well, Natalia," he purred in her ear before sucking on the lobe.  She chuckled and curled a hand around his neck, unconcerned when his closed over her breast and squeezed. 

Fandral had already shown her the scandalous nature of a dark alcove and what he could do in one. They'd fucked, fast and frantic, and left a pleasing ache between her thighs. When they'd returned, flushed and high on endorphins, people had smirked knowingly but said nothing, only jealous they had not gotten to the dark corner first.

"Everyone with eyes wants you, little spider. They look and lust, but you're all mine."

She laughed and leaned her head against him. "Did I not say I would kick your ass if you kept claiming me like property?"

He chuckled and worked his teeth down her neck. "It is a mutual claiming. I'm as much yours, sweet Natalia."

She opened her eyes to tease him when a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked. Sensation registered first; big, rough, callused, and strong. Scent came second; breath heavily laced with ale. Sight was last; large, hairy, drunk.

Natasha allowed him to pull her as she didn't want to dislocate her shoulder but already had him assessed as only a mild threat.

"Oi, scoundrel. Leave off the little woman. Mayhaps she wants a real man to dance with her, eh?" He leered at her and groped her ass. 

Natasha saw red but didn't yet react.

Fandral snarled something in the language she'd learned was Æsir, and the man gave a booming laugh. She caught movement, Hogun and Volstagg appearing out of the crowd like wraiths to flank the brute, but they too hung back.

Hogun, she could understand appearing like a ghost, but Volstagg surprised her. One of his girth should not move so well.

"You will remove your hands from my lady, Strigor, or I will beat you bloody," Fandral growled.

It sent shivers up Natasha's spine. It didn't matter what age or land they lived in, a man willing to fight for her was a ridiculous turn on. 

It rarely happened anymore. The men in her life knew she could kick anyone's ass that tried it, not that Steve and Bucky didn't still brace to assist - cute but unnecessary - just in case, but hearing that dark voice of deadly intention growl from Fandral's lips left her wet.

First, though, she had to deal with this shit right now. Already she'd assessed all his weak spots as he was twice her height, but if he was enhanced or not, she couldn't tell. His grip was tight. Not painful, but not comfortable either, and she didn't think he was trying to hurt her. He was just being a drunk idiot.

Natasha snatched the dinner knife from his belt - the only weapons allowed in the feast hall - and stabbed him in the wrist with it.

He howled and released her. She spun out from him, used her momentum to slam her heel into his knee, and dropped him to the ground. The hilt of his dagger rang his bell when she punched him in the temple; then, she flipped herself over his shoulder in a neat tuck and roll before lifting his chin with his own blade.

"No one, not on any world, touches me without permission," she hissed to the silent crowd though the words were meant for Strigor.

"Yes, milady," he wheezed when she arched his chin back under the danger's point.

She smacked his cheek harder than necessary and let him go, dancing around in a graceful twist to return his dagger to his belt. "Good boy."

If she sauntered returning to Fandral's side, she doubted anyone would blame her.

"Midgardian bitch."

Natasha looked up at a furious Fandral and sighed. "Why do men always go for bitch?" 

When she turned around, Strigor was already pulling the dagger she'd returned, and guards were weaving through the people. Hogun was reaching for him on one side, Volstagg, the other, but she waved them off. 

"Come again?" she said sweetly. "What was that?"

"I said you're a Midgardian bitch. That was a lucky shot." 

Natasha chuckled. "I'm Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, the Black Widow. Luck had nothing to do with it."

"C'mon then." He waved his dagger in a come hither motion. 

She pulled up her dress and removed one of three blades strapped to her thigh. They were new, well balanced, gleaming with polished blue steel blades. She'd found them in the Alley of Steel and instantly fell in love. 

The skirt of her gown was not so tight as to restrict her movements, and the Asgardians appeared to have no desire to stick their women in six-inch heels, allowing her to move freely in what amounted to a stacked boot. 

She could kick this fucker's ass and hardly displace a hair.

"Natalia," Fandral whispered.

The worry in his eyes didn't upset her. It warmed something inside her. " _Solnyshko_ ," she purred, dragging her hand down his chest, her dagger loose between thumb and palm. "You worry for nothing."

He gave a short, sharp little inhale. "Natalia.”

“What? You can whisper sweet nothings in my ear in a language I don’t understand, but I can’t reciprocate?” she pouted playfully, shot him a wink, and went to kick some ass. It had been _days_ since she’d beat the hell out of someone.

Strigor was drunk, unprepared for what was about to happen, and would be minimal challenge, but they didn’t know that. 

Ten minutes later, with a bruise blooming on her jaw, Natasha conceded these Asgardians were tougher than they looked. Still, she knelt on Strigor’s chest, breath heaving and grins wide as he held up his hands in surrender.

She tossed her hair back - thoroughly displaced - and hopped off to hold down a hand and haul him up after her. It had only taken her punching him in the nose, sending blood erupting everywhere when it broke, for the drunken anger to become semi-sober respect, and the serious nature of the fight to turn into a test of each other's abilities. 

“Damn, Lady Natasha,” he shook his head and laughed before bowing to her. “I humbly apologize for my drunken insult. Thank you for the bout. It was enlightening.”

“Anytime, Strigor,” she nodded. “Your footwork could use some tightening up, but you’ve got a swift right hook.” She rubbed her jaw, where the bruise throbbed. 

“And yet, I barely clipped you when I land _one_ blow!” He barked a laugh and patted her shoulder. “I bleed from a dozen cuts and have never seen a woman who moved with the grace of the wind as you do. It would be my honour to train with you in the future.”

She chuckled and kicked his dagger up off the floor, disarming him her first action after breaking his nose. “Maybe next time, you’ll be able to keep a hold of your weapon.”

The watching crowd roared with laughter, Strigor blushed beneath his blonde beard but grinned like an enamoured fool. “No wonder our resident rake has not released you from his side.”

“Maybe I don’t release him from mine,” Natasha smirked, glancing at the blonde fool who looked like he’d been smacked in the head repeatedly. His silly grin made her giggle, and she patted Strigor before sashaying over to Fandral. 

“Natalia…” was as far as he got before he sank his hands in her hair and kissed her hard. 

A second roar rose from the crowd before the music began again to throb in her blood. 

When he lifted his head, she was plastered to him and could feel the evidence of his desire. “Take me home,” she whispered. “ _Solnyshko,_ take me home.”

“ _Kærasta_ ,” he moaned against her mouth. “Keep speaking to me like that, and we will not make my chambers.”

“Fandral, _zaberu menya domoy, chtoby ya mog pokazat' tebe svoyu  lyubov'."_

He groaned and dragged her closer than she thought possible. "Killing me, woman."

"Get us to your room, Fandral, and I can kill you some more." 

He growled something she didn't quite catch before they were moving swiftly through the crowd. It made her snicker, but she kept it soft, well aware she'd driven him a little wild. 

Not that Natasha was complaining. Her blood was up from the fight too, and she wanted an outlet.

But at the door from the feast hall where stone walls returned to shining gold, he stopped to turn toward her and cup her face. His eyes lingered a moment on her jaw before he placed a kiss so light, so soft and tender, it brought tears to her eyes. 

There was no one around, the hallway deserted when he murmured, “ _Du er vidunderlig. Jeg har aldri følt som dette med en kvinne, og som skremmer meg, men for deg er jeg villig til å prøve._ ”

“Fandral,” she sighed, eyes closing as the words washed over her. “You can’t keep telling me things in a language I don’t understand.”

“I said,” he placed a kiss on her cheek, “that you are wonderful. That I’ve never felt like this with any woman, and it scares me, but for you, I’m willing to try.”

She opened her eyes to look up into bright, shining blue. “What do you want from this?”

 _“Det ville være veldig lett å forelske seg i deg.”_ He kissed her softly, a barely-there brush of lips. “It would be so easy to fall in love with you, Natalia.”

Her heart lurched, unable to deny a similar feeling. “And if I wanted you to?”

He sighed, and the tension melted from his shoulders. “And if I wanted you to love me back?”

“You might need to give a girl more than a week.”

“Why? I’m Asgardian. Love is instant and deep. It may be long in the finding, but when two are meant, the spark ignites, and the flame lasts for all their lives.”

She peered up at him, found the honesty in his eyes, and let the rest of her walls crash down. “Fandral.”

He kissed her again, slowly and sugar-sweet before leading her from the feast hall and through the palace. 

They didn’t say the words, neither quite ready yet, but when she looked up, he was looking down, and his eyes said all she needed to know.

***

Lauren snapped upright for the second time, heart pounding as she took in the slight lightening of the dark outside her windows. Dawn was breaking.

The second dream had been so real; she’d wanted to live inside it.

This time she knew it was just a dream, but it had been happy and everything she wished for the future. 

A life where Sif and Thor were together. They were expecting their second child, and Sif glowed with how happy motherhood made her. 

On the shore of the sea in Asgard, Benny and Sara played. Somewhere warm with sand for castles and a breeze to offset the heat. Familiars lounged or played in the surf. Usun frolicked with Spike while Arwen snoozed in the shade. Titania flew off, only to return with pretty stones, leaves, and twigs for the children's sandcastle. Evighet dove through the waves, occasionally surfacing to eat whatever it was he’d caught. 

Somehow she knew the dragon fishing in Ran and Aegir’s sea was allowed, even encouraged. When he’d eaten his fill, he’d crawl out of the ocean and stretch out on the nearby rocks to sun himself dry. 

It was an Odinson family vacation complete with friends as Bucky wandered over with a glass of juice already gaining condensation. His skin was golden brown, his body relaxed, and he laughed when Thor tried to drown Steve in the ocean as they played some Asgardian game. 

All around were her friends and family. All the Avengers. Even her Gran. 

“You happy, dollface?” Bucky asked, bumping her shoulder.

“Stupidly happy,” she chuckled, sipping her juice. “You?”

He nodded slowly, and though shades covered his eyes, the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth told no lies. “Yeah. Yeah, I could get used to this.”

The body settling behind her was comfortably cool and familiar, as were the long legs that cradled her hips. “You know you are welcome anytime, Bucky,” Loki said, brushing sand from Lauren's thigh. 

The soldier nodded before rising. “Probably take you up on that more often. But right now, I better go save Steve from your brother.”

Loki chuckled in Lauren’s ear before resting his head on her shoulder. “So, stupidly happy?”

She leaned against him. “Ridiculously so.”

His hands landed on her belly and drew her attention to it. “Even more so when this one joins us. Right, _bumbubúi_?” he cooed. “My little belly dweller. Soon you will join us. We cannot wait to meet you.”

Her hands joined his, and Lauren sighed with utter contentment before jerking awake. 

It was all she’d ever hoped for, and yet it was so much more.

Still, something had jolted her from the dream, bringing her out like a bullet shot from a gun. But when she looked around, Arwen staring at her with one arched brow, so wholly human in the expression it nearly made her laugh, Lauren knew it was nothing external that had woken her. 

Knowing she wouldn’t be going back to sleep now, not with adrenaline pumping through her blood like a shot of espresso, she slipped from the bed, donned the robe that had journeyed with her into her shared dream with Loki, and walked into the other room. 

Everyone but Arwen slept on, the wolf following her silently. 

When her stomach growled, Lauren made a beeline for the sideboard covered in food and filled a plate with bread, cheese, and fruit, and poured a glass with a fruity smelling juice before going to sit before the fire. A lump on the balcony gave her pause until she realized it was a ya’ka shaped lump.

She settled in a soft seat, still pondering what about such a sweet dream would have jolted her awake, feeding herself and Arwen from the same plate when the wolf snuffled the cheese. 

Her glass was midway to her lips when it hit her. The goblet slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor as Lauren did quick calculations in her head. 

“Oh, my God,” she whispered, staring Arwen looking at her in concern. “He said he took care of it, but it’s been six weeks. Oh, my God, Arwen.” Shock shifted to anger. “I’ll _kill him_!”

The wolf whined.

Lauren snarled and dropped a hand to her flat belly. “I haven’t had a cycle since _before_ we got together. I swear to the Norns, if I’m pregnant with all that’s goin’ on, I’ll _murder_ my husband when I get home!”

She shoved from the chair to stalk into the closet and find something to wear. She needed to find Jord and see if they had a healer who could tell her if she was right. 

They’d agreed to wait, and yes, while she wanted her dream fantasy like a drowning man wanted rescuing, Loki _said_ he’d taken care of it. 

“Loki… you’d better pray I’m wrong about this.” But her menstrual cycle was like clockwork, regular damn near down to the hour it would start, and she was now two weeks past due. 

Arwen whined again, waking Titania and Peaches. 

Lauren went in search of a dress. “I’m gonna kill him.”

***

Loki felt the wave of cold rage rush through him and dropped the weighty tome on his foot, causing scribes to turn and stare at him curiously when he swore soundly in five languages. 

She was so mad! And somehow he could just tell it was aimed directly at him. 

“What did I do? I’m not even there!” he wailed. 

“My Prince?” an elder scribe ventured. 

He blinked a couple of times, listening to her anger, outrage, and betrayal before turning with a wince to the man. “It appears I have somehow, even at a distance and not in her vicinity, greatly angered my wife.” He winced a second time and grumbled, “She’s right put out with me.”

“Ah,” the man chuckled. “Such is the way with wives, my Prince. You do not have to be in their presence to put your foot wrong. Good luck, your Highness.” 

The scribe wandered off, and Loki figured it was to spread the news that Loki was in shit with his woman.

Another wave of outrage made him cringe. “I’m a dead man.” 

And he didn’t even know why.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, trama, violence, slight gore

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” Gamora crossed her arms and glared at Rocket. 

“Dead serious.” The raccoon mimicked the move.

Peter rubbed his temples and wished to get very, very drunk. “Rocket, be reasonable. We barely escaped Ego. If what Gamora and Nebula say is true, these Asgardians think they’re Gods just like he did. Do we really want to put ourselves in the same situation?” He didn’t exactly have the same freaky-deeky abilities as before. It was highly unlikely they could take on another God and live.

“Jord’s nothing like Ego!” Rocket snapped. “She’s good and kind, and yeah, _maybe_ she turned that place into rubble, but they were bad guys, and we’ve done worse!”

“If she knows what was done to one of her own, she won’t look kindly on us,” Nebula murmured from the shadows, hovering, staying out of everyone’s way. 

“But if she helped the fuzzy puppy, does that not mean she is good?” Mantis asked.

"Ego helped us, and look how that turned out," Peter deadpanned. 

“She sounds like a worthy ally. Perhaps she has the power to defeat Thanos,” Drax said, cutting up a ripe yarrow root. 

“Considering what Thanos did to the other one?” Gamora shook her head. “Doubtful.”

“Were you there?” Peter asked.

She shook her head. “We were already on loan to Ronan when he was captured.”

“There would have been nothing to be done even if we had been there. I would not have gone against Father, and Gamora would have had no way to assist him without giving up her intent to betray Thanos.”

“I am Groot.”

They turned as one to look at the adolescent tree in the corner. 

“Language!” Peter gasped.

“He’s not wrong, though,” Rocket muttered. “Maybe one Asgardian couldn’t stand against Thanos and the Black Order, but maybe there are more of them? Jord has powers. This other one did too. What if there are more of ‘em willing to fuck Thanos up?”

“Maybe this Jord is calling you to offer assistance in our fight!” Mantis clapped her hands excitedly. 

Quill didn’t think that was going to happen, they weren’t that lucky, but didn’t want to stomp on her innocence. Mantis reminded him of a child with wide eyes and big dreams. She still retained an optimism that had long ago been beaten out of him, and he wouldn’t do the same to her, though all of them - except Drax - exchanged a doubtful look.

"Whatever she needs, I'm doin' it," Rocket mumbled. "I'm not askin' any of yous to put yourself out there, I'm the one who owes Jord a solid, but you ain't gonna talk me outta it!" He turned and stormed off, leaving them frowning after him.

"Quill," Gamora sighed. "Talk to him."

He wanted to, really, but Peter shook his head. "You didn't hear his story. She _saved_ him. We won't talk him out of this. The best we can do is go in with our eyes open and weapons ready."

"It's foolish," Nebula muttered before gliding away. 

"Tell me why she's back again?" Peter mumbled, but waved Drax off before he could speak. 

Nebula hadn't gotten far after Ego. There was still a bounty on her head, and after having her ship shot out from under her, they'd joined back up on an outlier world where she'd been hiding. She was safer with them than alone, and while Quill didn't like her much, he tolerated her for Gamora's sake.

"How long until Fent'lar?" Gamora asked.

"Five hours, give or take."

"Mm." She nodded and walked off.

He turned and went the other way, not wanting to get stuck having weirdly philosophical conversations with Drax and Mantis. 

On his way by, he pointed at Groot. "I want your cabin cleaned before we get there."

The sprout waved a dismissive branch. "I am Groot."

"No, not later. Now. I will take that game away, young sapling! Now move it!"

Groot grumbled something Peter chose to ignore.

***

Lauren returned to her sitting room to find a ya'ka and his rider waiting for her. "Did you sleep on my balcony?"

C'stel - once again wearing his heavy fur coat - straightened from where he was slouched against Nev'ra. "It was an unguarded entry point."

"And there's a dragon in the garden and a wolf at the foot of my bed," she huffed, rolled her eyes and stormed for the door. 

"Kil'jara, you are in distress."

"No shit," she muttered and threw open the door. "I need to find Jord. Or Leif. Even Jarl. Someone!" 

She whipped her dress out of the way, the pale blue silk column tangling around her legs. The high collar and heavily jewelled neckline were beautiful, even in her anger. Anger that was slowly devolving into anxiety. 

Bear and Eldric slammed out opposite doors, both half-dressed brandishing swords. They lowered them quickly but stepped into her path. 

"My lady! What's wrong?" Eldric asked, his hand on her elbow to stop her forward momentum.

"I need, I need to find Jord. I need…" She twisted her hands together. "A healer."

All three men stiffened. 

"A healer?" Bear murmured. "Are you sick?"

"If you're ill, we can wake Rickon," Eldric offered. 

"No!" She cleared her throat and shook her head. "I... I need to speak to Jord first."

"Fine, but we're going with you." Bear shot her a stern look and returned to his room as Eldric darted into his. Both were back moments later, clothed with swords belted at their hips. 

They looked exceptionally stern but also worried. 

Lauren wanted to assure them everything was fine, but she couldn't. She didn't know how, not when her heart was in her throat and turned to the wolf nuzzling her hair. "Can you find Jord?"

Arwen wuffed a little sound and trotted down the hall. As the rest of them followed, Lauren continued to lace and unlace her fingers, worried about what this would mean for the future. 

Peaches rubbed against her chin, and Titania cooed as she flew by, but even those quiet comforts didn't offset her anxiety.

What the hell would she do if she was? 

But, even as she worried, thoughts of children with Loki's eyes and blonde hair danced like visions before her. A child of the two of them was longed for, wished for, so wanted she was dreaming about it. 

The idea of Loki placing his hands on her growing stomach, of him whispering sweet words to his unborn child, of how happy it would make them both couldn't be dismissed.

She _wanted_ this child, even terrified. 

Arwen took a sharp right down a long hall and led them through a multi-story foyer that looked like something out of Cinderella's dream castle, leading them to ornate marble stairs. 

By the time they reached the third floor, Lauren was beginning to think they could have waited until the sun was up. She was pretty sure they were going to wake the woman, seeing as how there was no one else around. 

But when they made one last turn, the double doors at the end stood wide, and she could see Jord beyond sitting beside a fireplace. She had a book in her lap and a cup of something steaming at her elbow, and for once, it appeared she was without the shadow of Jarl. She was not, however, unguarded as Luca and Mari lifted their heads with Arwen's approach. 

"I would like y'all to stay here," Lauren murmured, motioning her men to wait.

"My lady if something is wrong, we need to be aware-"

She shot Bear a look that made him sigh and stop walking, keeping the others - including one huffy ya'ka - from following.

Lauren patted Arwen in thanks and moved into the room where Jord was patiently waiting, watching with expectation. Except Lauren was no longer striding forward as she was stunned to a standstill staring at the miles of books in the library that would put even Asgard's to shame. 

"Holy fudge," Lauren whispered.

Jord chuckled and crooked her fingers, sending a tugging tendril of magic to Lauren's waist. "You can gawk later, love. Now, I felt you coming on one Hel of a march. What vexes you so?"

Lauren didn't bother with the separate chair, but hurried forward and flopped with very little grace onto the stool at Jord's feet. "I think I need a healer."

She frowned and Lauren felt the appraisal of her drifting gaze right to her bones. "You are perfectly well, darling. You would see it in the garden if you were not.  Why do you think you're ill?"

"Not sick," Lauren whispered. "Pregnant."

"Oh!" Jord's eyes widened before she leaned forward and pressed a hand to Lauren's stomach. "That too, you would normally see manifested in nature, but if it is early yet." She hummed softly. "Why would you think you're pregnant?"

"I have a cycle like clockwork, and I'm late. Loki said he took care of it, but with all that's happened, and now with the shared dreams-"

"Shared dreams!" Jord's head lifted, her eyes sharp. 

"Uh… yeah? Loki figured it out last night, and when I woke, I still had, um, bruises. Very distinct bruises," Lauren blushed.

"Ha! A love bite or two?" Jord teased and sat back.

Lauren felt her cheeks flame. "Somethin' like that."

"Well, you're not pregnant, darling."

A seed of hope, a kernel of desire, broke and died inside her. "Oh… oh." She sighed heavily and looked away. "The timin's off. It's better this way."

Jord lifted Lauren's chin. "That doesn't make it any less painful when it's a true heart's desire."

"No," she whispered, brushing tears away before laying her head on Jord's knee. "It really doesn't."

"Mm." A gentle hand stroked her hair, letting Lauren cry a little for her lost dream. 

"It's stupid. I was so mad at Loki 'cause I thought he'd messed up. Then I was scared 'cause I just don't know what the Norns want from me. Then, on the way here, all I could think about was how _badly_ I wanted it to be real. I'm still a stupid girl, runnin' headlon' into irresponsible choices."

"Now, I know you know better than that. That is not your voice saying these things. I will let it go - this time - because I wish to know more about your shared dream."

"Yes, fine, perhaps not, um details." Lauren turned her red face into Jord's thigh when the woman laughed. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny. I know what happens in my dreams of my husband. I imagine yours are much the same."

"Probably. Kinky bastard," she grumbled. "Can… can you tell me why I'm late?" she asked first, confused still by her lack of period.

"Ah, well, your husband is a tricky one," Jord said, encouraging Lauren to sit up. "We Goddesses have long lapses between our fertile times, to begin with, unless one is friends with a Fertility God or a Goddess of Creation who can give us a boost, but in your case, you're still riding the cusp of your humanity. Your husband cast a spell that put your system into stasis."

"What! Why would he do that?" Lauren barked, hand flying to her abdomen. 

"Because human women have a finite number of eggs. Every cycle you have between now and when you fully come into your Asgardian heritage will cause unnecessary ovulation. To Loki, that would be the possibility of a child lost. Why would he allow that?"

Lauren gaped at her, shocked speechless, with no idea what to say until all her pent up emotions tumbled out. "Well, Jiminy fuckin' Cricket! Why didn't he just tell me that?" She bolted to her feet and stalked the width of the room, hands flying wildly. "Here I am, worryin' myself to death like a moth in a mitten 'cause that no good silver-tongued devil never bothers to tell me squat! Well, let me tell you, I'm liable to kick his ass from here to Sunday and right on through to the followin' Saturday when I get home, and the overgrown ice rink will have it comin'!"

Jord burst loose with a wild trill of laughter that had her leaning heavily on the arm of her chair. "Oh, oh! Oh, do go on! I love it!"

"You called the prince an overgrown ice rink?" Bear asked, his mouth twitching with his suppressed laughter.

Lauren shot him a glare. "I thought I told y'all to stay out there?" They were like misbehaving puppies. "Do I need to roll up a newspaper?" She stormed back the other way, shaking her finger at them. 

"We thought you were in some distress when you grew progressively louder and came to see if we could assist? Is there something we can help you with, Princess?" Eldric asked with halting little sentences.

"Not unless you can go back and tell my idiot husband to talk to me about what's not gonna happen when he presses pause on my uterus!" she huffed, flopping down again on Jord's stool.

"Oh?" Eldric frowned before understanding dawned. "Oh! Odin's beard! You thought-" His teeth clicked when he snapped his jaws together. "Yes, I suppose that would be, and you would need to see a healer, and yes, that would aggravate…" He cleared his throat. "But… you're not, right?"

"No, gentlemen. Your princess is not with child," Jord giggled.

"Not for lack of tryin' on Loki's part," Lauren muttered before slapping both hands to her mouth. "Balls, outside voice!"

Jord lost what composure she'd found and draped herself over Lauren. "Oh, oh! You're priceless, darling! I love it so much. Such candour! I have not laughed so in ages." She sat back and swept tears from her cheeks before cupping Lauren's. "Well, it is an earlier start to the day than I was planning, but as you are here and awake, we shall begin."

Lauren popped up and helped Jord to her feet. "I thought you wanted to know about-"

"We will discuss that in private, love." She turned her bright eyes on Lauren's entourage. "I will see to your princess, and she will be safe with me. Where we go, you may not follow."

"The Kil'jara has not eaten more than a nibble," C'stel protested.

"And it _is_ early. Perhaps she should rest longer," Bear worried.

Jord held up her hand. "You are all very good at what you do, but she has little time and much to learn. I will see Lauren fed. Trust me. Nothing untoward will befall your princess."

The three suddenly looked lost, and Lauren sighed before stepping forward. "I'll be alright. Go… have a nap. Actually, use your beds. Rest. Relax. Eat. We still have a long way to go to get home. Take this time to recharge before we're off again. I'm safe here."

She shooed them away, then took Jord's hand and followed the woman deeper into the library. 

They walked in silence, removing any chance of being overheard before Jord murmured, "Tell me of this dream."

Lauren's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember.  "I think we've had two. One not long after I came here, and last night. The first time we were just there in this floaty, misty space, but last night the flowers I made were there, so was my bird. I'm not sure how Loki figured it out, that we weren't dreamin' or that we were, but sharin' said dream, but he got real insistent that I tell him where I was, but I woke up right before I could say Fent'lar."

Her disappointed sigh must have been louder than intended for Jord squeezed her hand. "The Norns will won't be subverted, not even by your exceptionally skilled mate."

Lauren frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Loki, dear. He's connecting with your dreaming mind. That is why the misty place has your garden and your creations. He is reaching out through your bond, though I was unaware that was possible. But you surprise me at every turn. I suppose your union is bound to have a few surprises along the way." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Like how I'm a Truth Speaker, and he's the God of Lies?" Lauren quipped.

Jord giggled. "Ha! The Norn's sense of humour is very dry."

"So, it's not me?" Lauren asked. 

She shook her head. "That's all him, love. But I doubt the Norns will allow you to give up your location. They are not yet done with you." Jord patted her hand.

"Soon, right?"

The woman looked away. "Perhaps. I'm not privy-"

"Bullshit."

Jord jerked to a stop before sighing. "Ah, yes. Truth Speaker."

"You know what they're up to," Lauren said, staring the woman down.

She arched one sculpted brow, a smirk twitching the corner of her mouth. "Glare all you like, darling. What I know, I'm not at liberty to tell you. You must learn, grow, and understand much of yourself before I can set you before the Norns so you may see what comes next."

Lauren sighed. "You do realize humans are inherently impatient."

"Then it is good you are more Asgardian than human now." Jord winked and walked on, tugging Lauren after her. "But back to these shared dreams. You should keep the information between you and Loki."

"Why?" 

Jord arched a brow. "A private line of communication between the two of you should you be parted in the future could be a grand advantage."

Lauren blinked, then smiled. "I see."

She tilted her head. "The fewer who know, the less chance the secret will be revealed."

"Agreed." It made a scary kind of sense Lauren didn't want to think too hard about, focusing instead on their destination.

The library was huge, but the doors into a room ringed in books were some of the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

She glanced nervously around when they entered the space built into the center of the library. It was enormous, round, and covered in runes and circles. Some were gold, some silver, all pulsed with life. High above the ceiling opened to the stars, and Lauren wondered - not for the first time in this place - how that was possible when spires should be blocking the view.

"I have known for a long time I would not have the ages, years, eons I would need to pass on my knowledge. I was born of the Norns, created fully formed already knowing all I that was required to bring Asgard into being." Jord spun to face her, standing at the heart of the circles. "Therefore, I had to create a way to transfer the essential information you will need that would carry over without causing your brain to overload at the influx."

Lauren winced. "Oh, uh, yes. I'd rather not overload my brain, thank you."

Jord chuckled and motioned for her to come closer while waving the wolves away. They trotted around the outside of the biggest ring as if they'd done this many times before, and curled up in a pile in an alcove off to the side.

"What are we doin'?" Lauren asked, nerves hopping in her belly.

"Do you see this?" Jord passed her hand down the tattoo of swirls and vines decorating her arm. "It holds all my knowledge of who and what we are."

Lauren felt her jaw unhinge and quickly snapped it shut. "How?"

"Magic," the Goddess snickered.

"Haha, you're so funny," Lauren scoffed.

Jord pouted before shooting Lauren a wink. "Today, I will begin the transfer. It may be uncomfortable, possibly overwhelming. If you need to stop, tell me. This is no small task, and as my knowledge forms on your skin and your mind gains access to it, it may feel as if you are trying on a too-tight glove and then hat."

Lauren took a fortifying breath. "O-okay. Will it look like that on me?"

"I don't know, darling. This is the first time anyone has attempted something of this magnitude."

"Oh," she swallowed thickly. "Not that it's not pretty, just my mama is _particular_ about tattoos."

Jord shook her head. "And you can glamour an arm as easily as you'll be able to change clothes once you know how."

A smile pulled at Lauren's lips. "I suppose I will."

Jord flicked her fingers, and two large pillows landed on the floor. "We may as well get comfortable. This will take some time."

Lauren lowered to the pillow, pulse jumping with nervous excitement. "Is this gonna hurt?" she asked softly.

Jord took her time answering. Instead, she moved around the circle, touching runes and bringing light to the circles surrounding them. 

Each one felt like a light turning on inside Lauren, a different magic at work. Fire. Water. Air. Earth. Spirit. The last ring was something else. Something more.

Lauren didn't yet know what that magic was, but she felt its resonance in her bones.

Jord lowered to the pillow across from Lauren and they locked eyes. "I don't know. I hope not, but I'm forcing much knowledge on you very quickly. I'm uncertain if your neural pathways will grow fast enough to keep up." Her attention dropped to the viper around Lauren's throat. "Best of he isn't laying on you for this, darling. I'm not sure what the magic may or may not do to him."

Nodding slowly, Lauren reached for Peaches and unwound the viper from her neck. "Go. Maybe you can find a nice bit of breakfast while I do this."

He hissed, a vocal protest, before slithering away and out of the circles. Then Titania landed on her shoulder, talons flexing, a wing extended around the back of Lauren's head.

"Ah, lady owl, your assistance is welcome," Jord nodded. "She will help stabilize your magic as we go."

Lauren took a deep breath. Her heart was in her throat, but the butterflies in her belly weren't out of fear. "I'm ready."

Jord held out her hand. Lauren slipped hers into it and tightened her grip. Teal wisps of magic began to drift slowly over her from Titania, but the glow of Jord's tattoo entranced Lauren. The once slightly darker than skin tone loops and whirls now shone with pure white light around the edges. 

Then that glow began to flow up Lauren's arm, and she grunted at the odd sensation. It was like she was trying to force her hand into a too-tight glove, or perhaps press her hand through only slightly pliable plastic. It felt weird as the light crawled up her arm to her shoulder, like an itch beneath the surface of her skin. 

Then the tattoo began to form, and Lauren gasped, body arching and head thrown back when she gained access to thousands of years of knowledge. It was wondrous and overwhelming and just so incredible, but it felt like her brain had too many tabs open, able to see everything at once but not understand any of it.

She hung suspended above a vast plain of knowledge and let it all spill out.

"Breathe, my dear," Jord whispered, and Lauren inhaled the universe.

***

Loki returned to his chambers the moment the children stirred. They'd made it comfortably through the night even as he'd gone through a myriad of Lauren's emotions. 

He still had no idea what he'd done to anger her as he had, but when anger had seeped into worry, then risen into tentative hope only to be smashed by disappointment, he'd finally had to go sit down.

The crushing weight of it formed sympathetic tears in his eyes. She was so sorely disappointed it hurt to breathe. Whatever hope she'd had was shattered and powdered to dust only for her to rise with that inherent strength of resilience to push past whatever this was. Then nearly as swiftly, she was burning with annoyance at him all over again. 

Loki stopped listening. Her wildly swinging moods would give him an ulcer if he kept this up. He would grovel later, apologize on paper for the hurt he'd caused, making it up to her in spades once she was back in his arms, but right now, he had the children to care for.

He arrived just as they burst from the bedroom, both running and giggling for his only to take a sharp turn and race to his side. 

"Good morning, my darlings," he chuckled, crouching to gather both into his arms. "You must have had some very pleasant dreams to be so excited this morning."

"I saw Aunt Lu!" Benny cried only for Sara to gasp, "Me too!"

Loki, smile frozen on his lips, managed to ask, "Oh? And what was your aunt doing in your dreams?"

"Singin'!" they shouted and left him breathless.

"And what was she wearing, my sweets?" he dared to ask. 

"A dress," Benny shrugged.

"A gown, ninny!" Sara huffed. "Oh, a gorgeous gown! All blue and silver. And there was a lady with her, with hair like dark wine. She was so beautiful, but no one is as beautiful as Aunt Lu!"

"You're absolutely correct, my dove. No one is as beautiful as our Lauren." He set them down and shooed them on toward breakfast before sending a tendril of query to his father. 

Odin was better with the far-seeing mystics than he, having been the All-Father for some millennia. 

A raven pecked at the door to the balcony barely a second later.

He flicked his fingers to let Munin in and held out his wrist for the bird. The raven landed with an expectant look. 

"I have a question concerning the children when you have a moment's convenience," Loki said softly.

"Coming," croaked the raven who fluttered off to side-eye the dining table.

Loki went to oversee breakfast, listening as the children giggled and whispered about this or that from the previous day. It seemed they quite enjoyed spending the day with him at magic school, but he glanced at the stack of letters growing beside his breakfast plate and sighed. Today would be less fun for both of them, unfortunately. 

With a cup of tea in hand, he settled in to read through his correspondence before his father - and likely a host of others if the size of the platters on the table meant anything - arrived. 

More than a few of the letters regarded magic school, but most were pleasant, containing gratitude from the parents of those children he'd re-tested. Some were continued congratulations from their distant shores regarding his Ástvinur, while others were inane trivialities he vanished when finished. 

The last was a plea from the parents of Vincent desiring their son's release. As the charges were as of yet informal, Vincent's crimes were not publicly listed. They had no way of knowing what a traitor their son was. 

That one he set aside to reply to when he had time to consider his words. 

He looked up in time to watch his father stride through the door and rose to meet him as the children called out greetings.

"Good morning, my darlings," Odin smiled. "I need a moment with Loki, then I will join you," he said when they attempted to jump up and run to him. 

"Sit and eat. You will have much of the day with your Farfar, I suspect," Loki encouraged, ruffling Benny's hair on the way by. 

The expectant look from Odin had Loki foregoing pleasantries. "The children are both seers," he murmured, keeping his voice low. "Sara just in dreams, but I found Benny sitting before the fire _seeing_ whatnot child should be privy to at his age."

Odin didn't appear shocked by the news, though he did frown. "I expected something would occur with them. They are magic of my magic. Lady Ellie's is strong enough without access to the magic of Asgard, but the children will develop quickly and with strength being so close to their magic's source."

"But… they have no magic," Loki frowned. "They simply _see_ as I do, as Frigga did."

"Have you tested them?"

Loki stared at his Father like he'd gone mad. "Of course not! They are human. What magic they have is manifesting in visions only."

"We shall see," Odin replied cryptically.

Loki pressed his hand against his father's shoulder to keep Odin from passing. "What do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

"They are magic of my magic. As Lauren is now tied back into Yggdrasil through marriage, as Frigga transferred her gifts to you - a child of heart but not blood - it is not _un_ imaginable that Lauren would unwittingly do the same. Or you for that matter."

Loki took a shaky breath. "Are you saying… if it was something I longed for badly enough… I could _transfer_ power?"

"Stranger things have happened."

He sat with a thump on the couch and allowed Geri to crawl up beside him. 

Odin snickered and sat across from him. "What safety measures have you put in place?"

He shook himself from his stupor. "A block to turn the harshest of Benny's visions into difficult to remember dreams. It will fade as he ages. Sara has only been dreaming, mostly of Lauren. I was… less concerned until they shared a vision dream last night. The same as what I _saw_ at dinner, though they were able to see a woman with her."

"A woman?" Odin nodded slowly. "Perhaps a witch as your mother was trained."

"Lauren said she is Jord."

Odin's one eye sharpened and went hard as flint. "Lauren _said_?"

Loki rubbed a wolf ear and slouched into the sofa. "We appear to be able to share dreams. I didn't realize until last night what was happening, and before you ask, the Norns broke us apart before she could tell me where she is."

"Meddling women," Odin grumbled. "You're certain it wasn't for want of her?"

Loki shook his head. "She left… marks," he chuckled. "What do you know of it?"

"Sadly, nothing. I've never known any others to share dreams, not any Ástvinur nor Godly pairs, but then, why would they reveal their greatest secret?"

"Hm. T'was my though, too. I spent much of the night trying to find a reference to shared dreams in the library, but there was none. But now I know, should we ever again be parted, a dream is all that separates us." It was a comforting thought if he could figure out how it worked.

"So, she trains with Jord?" Odin asked.

"Apparently, she is not as dead as we thought." Loki rolled his hand over and reproduced an illusion of Lauren's bird. "She created this creature."

Odin leaned closer, eye alight with pride. "Did she? It's splendid. She truly is coming into her own."

"That wasn't all she had to say. Jord called in assistance." Loki vanished the bird and tried to quell the surge of hope, but didn't quite tamp it down all the way. "Someone to help them get home."

"Thank Frigga," Odin murmured. "She has been gone too long, my son."

Loki found himself under his father's assessing eye and knew his frayed edges were showing. "I have the children, Sif, Thor, Ellie, and you to keep me together. The darkness is still but a whisper."

"And the sea of it?"

"Barely moving." It wasn't crashing waves and deafening roars, just lapping swells barely stirring the water. "I'm fine."

"Loki."

He sighed and looked away. "Some times are harder than others. The nights especially. I'm growing restless, and think that I must in someway release the energy before it becomes damaging."

"Then interrogate a few prisoners."

He shot his father a sharp scowl. "You may as well hand me a loaded weapon and ask me to execute them. They betrayed Thor, sought to sully the name of my wife, plot to overthrow us, and you think I can hold my temper?" He scoffed and glanced at the breakfast table. The children yet giggled and filled their bellies. 

"Then got to the stables. The girl, Dagny, she sent word of Snøwstrom."

That snapped his head up. "What of him?"

"He's lethargic. She said he is "moping" without Lauren. The stallion is despondent."

"That won't do." He began to restructure his day to fit a barn visit in and nodded before flicking his wrist once to open a portal into his office where Magnus was already at work. 

"You're certainly early," Loki chuckled softly when Magnus jumped. 

"Your Highness! You frightened me," he grinned and bowed to Loki and Odin. "All-Father."

"Magnus." Odin nodded. "How fares your father?"

"Very well, your Highness," the man smiled, evidently tickled that Odin had asked.

Loki rolled his wrist. "New itinerary for today. I'm afraid I'm needed in the stables and must carve out a few hours."

"Of course, your Highness." Magnus came through and received the scroll, impressing Loki when he didn't even wince. 

"Are you sure you do not want to step into the role of my secretary? It's not teaching, but it comes with certain benefits," Loki teased, having asked the question a few times now.

As always, Magnus bowed but shook his head. "Be that as it may, the school is where my heart lies. Not to mention all the trouble you'd be, your Highness." 

Odin barked a laugh as Magnus backed through the portal. "Tis too bad! That one might have kept even you inline, Mischief."

"Bah," Loki huffed, but shot a grin at Magnus, the man settling into his position, and waved the portal away. "We may as well select the children's mounts at the same time." 

And, he thought, test Hedda. He'd put it off for too long. If she proved to have the gift, she also would find herself transferred to magic school.

Loki flicked a wrist and manifested an invitation for Daven to bring Hedda along when they chose the children's mounts, at which point he would take the child to meet Sleipner and see for himself what was there. 

As his father's two lazy ravens had joined him and where begging treats at the table, Loki whistled, causing Hugin to raise his head. "Deliver this to Lady Daven for me, and I will stuff you full of grapes and cheese."

The raven croaked and launched himself from Sara's chair, snatched the envelope, and headed for the balcony door Loki graciously opened with magic before the feather brain could fly straight into it.

"What are you up too?" Odin asked.

"Testing a theory," Loki smiled, rising to return to the table.

***

Lauren groaned and fell backward to the pillows, desperate for breath, covered in sweat, but not exhausted. She felt… exhilarated watching Titania spiral lazily above her.  

Her mind was full of so many things she felt like she was expanding to fill the spaces between the stars, becoming one with the universe and growing until her all she wanted to do was just lay there and let it soak in.

“Wow,” she sighed, staring up at the blue sky through the open ceiling above. The change from the star-speckled sapphire to lapis dotted with cotton white clouds made her wonder how long they’d been at it. 

She turned her head to look at Jord and found the woman smiling, a little tired in appearance but otherwise well. 

“How do you feel, love?” the goddess asked. 

“Full,” Lauren giggled. “So full! So many things! I want to try… _everythin'_!”

Jord chuckled and patted her hand. “And so you should.”

She sat up with a snap. “Really?” 

“Yes!” Jord laughed and stroked her fingers down Lauren’s arm. “Whatever you wish. You have the knowledge now to go with all that power.” 

Lauren followed the direction of Jord’s gaze and looked down at her arm. Her mouth fell open in amazement. “Oh… my stars,” she whispered. 

Swirls of beautiful blue lines tracked their way up her arm. They were just abstract swirls and fancy curls, but they were so intricate and pretty that occasionally they formed faux leaves and the semblance of flowers. 

“It suits you.”

“You think?” she asked Jord, following the lines with her fingers. 

“Plus, you look like a badass.” 

Lauren let loose a surprised burst of laughter. "Thank you."

Jord pushed gracefully to her feet and held down her hands for Lauren. "Now is the time, my dear."

"For what?"

"To spread your wings and see what you can do." Jord waved a hand and changed her flowing gown into black breeks and a maroon tunic that complimented her hair. "Change your clothes."

Lauren bit her lip, still worried she wouldn't be able to do what was expected of her, but she took a breath, closed her eyes and let her magic work, creating the clothes she could see in her mind. 

When her magic settled, she was almost afraid to look but knew she had to. As she could feel something on her arms, she figured she'd at least possibly succeeded.

"Stop with the self-doubt. You know what you're doing."

She cracked her lids open to peek at Jord, grinning at her. 

Lauren looked down and smirked. "Okay. That's cool."

She hadn't planned anything fancy, just leggings and boots and a t-shirt, but the t-shirt had the logo for AC/DC on it, one she'd seen Tony wear so many times it was emblazoned in her mind. A minute shift of her body proved she'd even managed to create her underwear correctly and include socks.

“You’ve done so well, darling,” Jord smiled. “You’ve done in hours what I expected to take days. Your will is exceptionally strong.”

Lauren blushed by nodded her thanks. “What’s next?”

“You are going to create a portal into the garden.” 

She didn’t even hesitate; the knowledge of how to do so already pouring into her mind, just waved her hand and followed Jord out into the sunshine, leaving it open long enough for the wolves to trot out after them and her owl to fly through. 

Arwen danced over and lowered her head, allowing Lauren to pluck Peaches from the back of her neck and situate the serpent around her neck again. Then the wolf bound away to pounce on her parents, nip tails, and be a pest until the other two gave chase. 

Lauren giggled, watching them play before turning her focus back to Jord. 

“Come, child. Now, you must build your weapon.”

Lauren froze, a comical foot held midstep. “Weapon?”

She tilted her head. “Perhaps _tool_ is a better word. An item that will help you focus and channel your power when you need it.”

“I… see.” Lauren lowered her foot. “Why did you say weapon first?”

“Because every good tool can also be a weapon.” Jord headed off through the garden toward a building Lauren only now noticed. 

It was made of stone; solid bricks layered one on top of the other. Unassuming wooden doors hid the building's secrets, but Jord didn’t lead her inside, but around behind. There, Lauren inhaled at finding a long spire of wood, twisted, curled and knotted, spearing straight out of the ground. It split at the top, creating two gnarled trunks that exploded with leaves and bloomed with familiar white flowers. 

“That’s... Yggdrasil,” Lauren whispered. 

Jord reached out and touched one heavy bloom. “It is a branch of the World Tree I was able to entice into our reality and cultivate to grow on Fent’lar. It is also how I knew a new Goddess of Creation had come into being. When the flowers bloomed for the first time in centuries, I knew you would soon appear.”

She motioned Lauren closer, and Lauren joined her at the ancient trunk. She felt the hum of welcome, the warmth, the sentience of a being so incredibly old it was unfathomable. 

“It’s aware?” she whispered. “I didn’t feel that on Asgard.”

“On Asgard, the tree in the Temple is but the oldest tree. It is a representation of Yggdrasil. This _is_ Yggdrasil. This one branch connects directly to the tree in the other realm.”

“Wow.” Lauren peered up at the tree in wonder and gently stroked the bark. 

“From this wood, will you create your tool.”

She frowned and glanced at Jord. “But… won’t that hurt it?”

Jord shook her head. “It is a gift, freely given. You simply need to open yourself to Yggdrasil. Allow the tree to form what you _need_ without resistance on your part. Close your eyes.”

Lauren shut them without hesitation though she was jonesing with excitement.

“Place one hand on Yggdrasil and hold out the other.”

She curled her fingers into the rough bark and held out her hand, palm up. 

“Good. Now, open yourself. Heart, mind, magic. Connect with all that was, and all that will be. Become one with creation itself.”

It was a terrifying idea, opening herself to all of that after having spent hours absorbing what Jord had poured into her, but it was as if her magic would not be denied. Before she could resist or protest, Lauren was falling, drifting, flying, soaring through the cosmos. She was suspended over milky ways and gassy nebulas. She bathed in the light of neutron stars, and white dwarfs, and exploding supernovas. Life began and ended, began and ended, began and ended. She saw the infinity of it, the potential of planets newly formed, and the destruction of ones that had lived out their lives. 

It was the beginning and the end. Creation and destruction. It was her calling. Her purpose. Her nature. 

She was the balance between the scales. She held that power in her hands. 

And it was terrifying. 

Lauren wrenched herself away from the tree and fell, gasping and dry heaving in the gravel, drenched in sweat and shaking. 

“Easy,” Jord murmured. “Easy. Try to take deep breaths.”

She shook her head. “How? How am I to be… all _that_? How am I to control that?”

Jord smiled and cupped her face. “You are not. That is your potential, and yes, your purpose, but this was simply a test, a final test, to prove to Yggdrasil, the Norns, and the powers of creation you were worthy of their final gift.” She nodded toward Lauren’s hand.

Lauren looked down, finally feeling the smooth surface against her palm when the other pressed into rough gravel. A staff of gleaming caramel wood fit in her hand like it was an extension of her. 

She forced herself to stand, rising on legs shaking with remembered fear and grasped the staff with both hands. It was nearly as tall as she was, ending at shoulder height. The branch had twisted until it appeared almost a braid, making it hard and durable. Unbreakable. A metal, silver in colour but not silver in composition, seemed to bleed from the upper third of the staff, following the twists and grooves of the wood until it formed sleek columns and intricate braids as it flowed up to surround the orb capping it. Refined scroll work surrounded the simple golden mass, but the longer Lauren looked into its reflective surface, the more she saw the power contained within. 

Pulling her gaze from the orb, she tilted the staff to take in the long sleek lines and accustom herself to the weight. It wasn’t heavy like a sword, and the balance was exquisite, something she’d learned from evenings with her guard asking about their weapons. When she flipped the ends, her brow rose in concern. Capped in a similar style, the butt of the staff was not an orb, but an eight-inch metal spearhead carved with Asgardian style wolves. It was sharp and would do severe damage to an enemy.

“A tool, huh?” Lauren smirked, eyeing Jord with fond exasperation.

The woman shrugged and shot her a smug grin. “It is a tool, but all who see it will know you are more than simply a Goddess of Flowers. You are a warrior, Lauren, whether you believe that yet or not. You are a Goddess of Asgard, and we protect our people.”

“I was never one for fightin’,” she murmured, eyeing the shining silver spear. “But I’ll stand up for those who need protectin’. I would do anythin’ to keep my family safe.”

“And such is why you passed your final test.”

Lauren glanced up at the tree, swaying in the breeze like nothing life-changing had just occurred. “What test?”

Jord settled gracefully to a stone bench and waved a hand. “A Goddess of Creation has access to _immense_ power. The Norns would never allow the one with access to that power to allow it to corrupt them. Yggdrasil would have denied you that,” she nodded at Lauren’s staff, “if for even one moment you had looked upon the power of all creation with desire. Those of us who are Creation’s most powerful Goddesses must use that power only for good. We must be willing to sacrifice our own desires to do what nature dictates. We must be open to the whispers and yearnings of the universe and to the will of the Norns. Humility is required to be what we are. We are the vessel, Lauren, that the power of creation flows through.

Now, that does not mean we are without ego or pride. We are _powerful_ , and it is our minds and hearts that turn all that power into creation, but we do so at the will of the Norns. We listen to the ebb and flow of Yggdrasil, and occasionally, we must tell those people in chaos and terror and pain… no.”

“Have you told many people no?” Lauren asked, joining Jord. 

“Yes. And each one was as painful as the last, but when the Norns showed their hand, when their will was made manifest, it was easy for me to look back and understand, _ah_ , that is why I was required to deny that request. It all makes sense in the end, and when it does, you will easily see the damage that could have been wrought had you given into the people begging for help.”

Lauren nodded slowly, her staff held gently over her knees as she stared into the forest beyond Yggdrasil. “I understand.”

“Yes, I knew you would.” 

They sat in quiet contemplation for a time, each lost in their own thoughts, before Lauren asked, “What’s this tool for?”

Jord smiled. “Rise.”

Lauren stood and took a step back.

“Now, drive the spear into the ground.”

She arched a brow but did as bid, watched light streak up into the orb at the top of the staff, and gasped in shock, her head snapping back when she was instantly connected with the heart of Fent’lar.

“Much faster and easier than seeking the land through touch. The metal of the spear is of cosmic origin. I know not what it’s called, but it was a gift to you from Yggdrasil to our new goddess. You are, now and forever more, fully of Asgard.”

Lauren jerked the spear from the ground and gasped, “What?”

She tilted her head.  “You touched the heart of magic in our universe, the very soul of Yggdrasil. What humanity was left in you burned off in those special, magical moments. But after last eve, you were but days away from the final step. Have you not wondered how we have made it through this entire day without needing to eat?”

Lauren blinked at her smug face before laughing. “You and Loki would get on well.”

Jord chuckled. “You have moved toward your true self with leaps and bounds in these past days. No Ástvinur I’ve ever been aware of has made the transition so swiftly, but then, you are not like anyone I have ever known. You are amazing, Lauren. Never let anyone tell you differently.”

They looked up when three wolves bound around the corner, tumbling and stumbling over each other, causing Jord to giggle. “You should go. Run through the forest with them. Discover yourself again. You will reach new limits of stamina and speed. It is time to stretch your wings and see what you can do.”

Lauren wanted to. There was something akin to adrenalin buzzing in her veins, urging her to run, play, use her power and learn her magic. She wished Loki was here to go with her, but as he wasn’t, she pushed down the sadness creeping in. 

“Should I tell someone? Bear will have kitten’s if I go without tellin’ them.” And they’d want to come with her, though that wasn’t what she wanted. She desired the freedom of solitude with no one telling her to wait or slow down or be careful.

“Is that what you want?” Jord asked as if she could read Lauren’s mind. 

“No… I, no,” she shook her head. 

“Then go. You are a goddess. You have the power to protect yourself. If you desire to go alone, no one can stop you. And if you run into trouble, open a portal and return. You know how.”

Lauren grinned and turned on her heel, took a step, another, a third and vanished her shoes. By the time she reached the forest, she was running, the wolves hot on her heels, with Titania gliding along on silent wings. 

She ran, laughing and jumping downed trees, feeling Fent’lar like never before beneath her feet. The air was pure, the sun warm, the staff in her hand pulsed with life. 

Around her, plants burst into rapid bloom. New growth filled out the trees. Spring on Fent’lar - at least in Jord’s private portion of it - gave way to the sultry days of summer. 

They ran as a pack into a meadow, and Lauren threw out her arm, casting her staff before her. Everything erupted, blooms bursting into bright colour and sharp fragrance. She stopped to admire her work and watch the wolves jump and play like puppies until all three froze, something causing them to lift their noses to the breeze. 

Luca snarled, the black wolf going stiff with warning before three shots rang out, and all three wolves yelped then dropped like stones. 

“No!” Lauren screamed, racing to Arwen’s side. 

A dart stuck out from the side of her neck. Lauren took in the easy way she breathed and knew someone had hit them with a tranquillizer. She’d watched videos of the same thing done to creatures in the wild, but never knew they could go down so fast. 

She yanked the dart out of Arwen and used her magic to push the drug from the wolf’s system, all while trying to figure out where the hell they’d come from. 

It didn’t take long. 

Ket and his crew stalked out of the trees. 

Lauren gasped and scrambled to her feet, darting a glance back the way they’d come. In the distance, she could see the spires and the mountains, not the citadel of shining silver. They’d crossed the barrier, and she hadn’t noticed. 

How had she not noticed? 

“Well, well, well. A songbird without her guard dogs,” Ket sneared. “Did they kill Ryder? Pity that.”

Lauren moved to place herself between the evil sliding out of the woods and the wolves. Arwen was waking, but she wasn’t waking fast. “He’s not dead. He’s where he belongs.”

Ket frowned. “That Lycinian traitor. No matter. I’ll find him next and kill him slowly.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” There were seven of them, less than last time, and she wondered if her boys had gotten in a few harder knocks than she’d thought when last they’d clashed with the Vestlars.  

But this time, she would not run. This time, she would see what she was made of. “Titania. Go,” she nodded to the owl to head for help. 

She made a disgruntled noise, but quickly flew back toward the castle, knowing Lauren wouldn’t leave the wolves to the Vestlar’s tender care.

“Catch the owl!” Ket barked, sending two of his men racing after her. 

Lauren didn’t think about what she would do, just spun, swung her staff, and brought the glowing orb to bear against the ground. 

The earth shook and cracked open beneath the feet of Ket’s men, setting them screaming as they fell down into Fent’lar. The noise cut off when the earth closed above them. 

She had but a moment to realize she’d likely just killed them both before Arwen was surging to her feet with a snarl. 

Lauren swallowed the bile rising in her throat and grabbed the wolf before she could lunge. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will. Leave now and don’t come back here.”

Lystrad slunk out of the trees at Ket’s back. “I thought I smelled magic on that one,” he purred, and the sound oozed over Lauren like an oily wave. 

He moved fast, hands flying up, a black orb coming at her. 

She raised her arms in time to have the dark magic slam against a swiftly erected shield, but the force of it echoed in her bones and made her scream in pain. 

In the distance, a roar responded. 

Ket, Lystrad, and the dark creature that hurt Alain started toward her. 

Panic crawled through Lauren. 

What was she doing? There were _three_ of them, one with magic and one so evil the slightest touch could kill her, and here she was - a baby goddess - about to take them all on like she was the universe’s biggest badass.

 _You are,_ whispered softly through her mind. _You are so strong and brave, beloved._

She knew he wasn’t there, couldn’t possibly be there, but she could hear Loki as easily as if he whispered in her ear and pressed against her back. Then something stirred inside her, and she knew. 

His magic. 

His magic lived in her as hers now lived in him. They were together, connected, stronger than ever. She could do this because he believed in her. 

Lauren drove her spear into the ground and smiled. “Let’s do this.”

Arwen howled and spun to snap the darts out of Luca and Mari before running for the four waiting for orders. 

Lauren blocked out the screams and snarls as best she could, and sent her magic through the ground to curl around Ket’s feet, and drag him down in vines and thorns. He cursed and screamed, yelling vile things about what he would do to her when he caught her, but Lauren ignored him. 

The Flain drew closer with a surge of speed, but hit her shield and bounced off with a wail of high, multi voiced screams.  They hurt her ears and felt as if they scraped against her soul.

But the one called Lystrad was who she feared most, and when he stepped through her shield like it was air, she jerked her staff from the ground and began a slow retreat. 

“You’re new to all things magic, aren’t you?” he smirked. “You don’t quite know what to do.”

“I don’t want to kill you, but I will,” she warned. 

He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering, and smiled. “Oh, it’s sweet, your magic. I will enjoy taking it from you.”

Fear tripped down Lauren’s spine. Was he some kind of magic eater? She trust her staff into the ground and dirt erupted, spewing over him, sending him falling backward. 

When the shadow fell over her, she sighed in relief. Help had arrived. She glanced up, thinking Evighet had appeared but was shocked to see a ship fly over, the door open, and people drop from inside. 

“Hey, lady! Need some help?” a guy in red leather and rocket boots asked as he dropped beside her and shot Lystrad twice with an energy weapon. 

“Hell, yes!” Lauren smiled. “Just don’t hurt the wolves.” Already Mari and Luca were struggling to right themselves.

A green and a blue female dropped down near Arwen and took down two of the Vestlars without effort. A huge male dropped down near the Flain and laughed as he took it on. Another female with strange - but somehow cute - glowing antenna landed near Ket and murmured, “Sleep.” 

The man in red chuckled as he watched the carnage before holding out his hand. “Names Peter Quill, but most people call me Starlord.”

Lauren shook it without hesitation, wondering at the oddly human name and gesture. “Lauren. Thanks for the help.”

When Lystrad groaned and tried to rise, Peter shot him again. “That one’s trouble.”

“I know,” she chuckled. “This is the second time they’ve come for me.” Lauren glanced at Arwen to make sure she was alright before moving on to check on the big fella and the Flain.

She gasped, seeing the Flain swing his sword at the male with only two carved daggers, but the male with the pretty skin deflected the blow easily and rained a few of his own down on the foul creature's armour. 

Then, the Flain drew a short dagger and swung it for the male’s exposed torso. 

Lauren was already running. 

A burst of magic sent the Flain flying backward away from one of her rescuers. Lauren followed his path, and when he landed, she drove her spear into the eye hole of its helmet. 

The Flain screamed, flailed, and went still before melting into the ground. 

Lauren jerked her spear back, turned, and dry heaved, using the staff to keep her upright. It smelled worse as it died than it did alive. 

The ground shook when Evighet land, his shadow and body shielding her as he roared in rage and distress, big head swinging, growling at those left behind. 

She drew herself up and placed a hand on his neck. “Easy. They’re friends. They’re friends.” He calmed beneath her touch but shifted restlessly, urging her away from the pile of goo the Flain had become. 

Lauren moved out from under his shadow and found Peter backing away slowly, staring at the dragon in awe and fear. “Hey, he’s okay. He’s mine.”

Peter went from gaping at the dragon to gaping at her. “You… that’s, it’s… dragon!”

She chuckled and nodded. 

“Guess you didn’t need our help,” he muttered, his group gathering around him. 

Except for the big male who stomped toward Lauren. “I had him! Why did you do that?”

Evighet growled, but Lauren patted his nose and pushed him gently away. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you knew what a Flain was capable of. I didn’t want to have to heal another of those wounds.”

He stopped a foot from her and glared at her for a long moment before a smile spread. “Ha! A Flain cannot kill me. I am Drax the Destroyer! I will not die until I have my revenge on those who killed my family.”

Lauren’s heart ached as she reached out toward him. “Oh, your family? I’m so sorry for your loss.”

He frowned at her. “Why are you sorry? Did you have something to do with their death?”

She blinked. “No.”

“Then, why be sorry?”

Peter called out from where he stood, the ship they came in on landing behind them, “He doesn’t get most social niceties, nor metaphors. It’s just how his people are.”

“Okay, then.” That was a new one, but Lauren smiled at Drax and tilted her head. “Thank you for your help.”

“I was no help. You killed it.”

She didn't want to think too hard about that and lightly patted his arm. “Thank you for distractin’ it for me.”

He nodded. “You are welcome.”

She smiled and shook her head. What a strange being.

Evighet swung his head back and rumbled at her. 

“Oh, stop. I know they wouldn’t have had to help if I’d just told you where I was goin’, but I wasn’t plannin’ on headin’ outside the dome. I’m not even sure how it happened.” 

“I can explain that.”

Everyone spun to see Jord, Lauren’s guard, as well as Jarl and Leif, striding out a portal. Leif headed for Mari and Luca, while Jarl kept Jord back.  

“My lady,” Bear grumbled. “You are in so much trouble.”

Lauren blushed, then lifted her chin. “As you can see, I took care of myself.”

He huffed and crossed his arms, but as Godrick jogged into the field and yanked Ket none too gently out of his pile of thorns, he gave her two thumbs up.

Peter kicked Lystrad to his back. “One more here. The others… didn’t make it.”

Lauren glanced at the green and blue women, watched them exchange a smug look, and shuddered. They were dangerous. Not evil, she would know, but dangerous. They were strong, confident, and deadly. 

They reminded her of Natasha and Maria. 

The ramp for the ship lowered, and Lauren gasped softly at the two creatures silhouetted within. One was clearly a raccoon, the other appeared a walking tree. Both were stupidly adorable, and she wanted to meet them. 

Jord smiled at the two. “Rocket.”

The raccoon hurried down the ramp, across the field, and bowed deeply to her. “Lady Jord.”

She gently placed her hand on his head. “It is good to see you again, old friend.”

“I’ve come as requested. How can I help?”

Jord glanced at her, and Lauren made her way over, shaking off the shock of a talking raccoon, and taking Jord’s hand when she held it out. 

“This is Lauren. I need you to help her get home.” Jord looked up and locked eyes with Peter. “There is no one I would trust more to see that feat done, than the Guardians of the Galaxy. Welcome, Starlord.”

Lauren watched Peter pale before glancing at his crew.

“You’ve heard of us?” he asked.

Jord smiled. “I’ve tracked Rocket through his life. Yes, I know of you. You have been of great assistance to the universe.”

Lauren wasn’t sure what was going on, but something was raising the tension around them. She looked down at Rocket and found the raccoon staring up at her. “Hello.”

“Ma’am.” He nodded. 

Lauren chuckled. “No one has ma’amed me in some time.”

His eyes fell to her t-shirt, widened, then turned contemplative. “Oi, Quill! Check that out.”

He pointed at her shirt, and suddenly Peter was striding closer, gaze locked on the logo. “AC/DC? You know them?”

“Well, yes,” Lauren frowned. “How do you know them?”

“Back in Black is one of my favourite songs.”

The name, the look, the gestures. It clicked for Lauren and made her gasp. “You’re from Earth!”

Peter blinked. “You’re Terran?”

“Yes!” Lauren shouted and laughed. “Born in the good ol’ US of A!”

“Shit!” Peter grinned. “Me too! Missouri.”

“Georgia!” Lauren squealed. 

“Well, howdy, almost neighbour,” he chuckled. “Were you kidnapped as a kid, too?”

Lauren’s jaw dropped. “What? No! I was shoved down a magical portal by an evil witch and ended up here a while ago.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “No, kidding?”

She shook her head. 

“Well.” He clapped his hands together and grinned. “If we’re takin’ you home, shouldn’t be too much trouble. A day back to the border, a couple of hundred jump points, and bam! You’re back on Terra.”

“Oh, I’m not goin’ to Earth,” Lauren smiled. “I’m goin’ home. To Asgard.”

His mouth dropped open a second time. “Asgard?”

The others shifted restlessly. 

“Yes,” Lauren murmured, growing more uncertain. “Is that a problem?”

Peter glanced at Rocket, then the others, then straightened his spine, looked her dead in the face and asked, “Do you think you’re a god?”

“I don’t think it, I know it,” Lauren said as Jord nodded. “I am Her Royal Highness, Princess Lauren of Asgard, Daughter of Odin, Sister of Thor, Wife to Loki the God of Mischief, Earth Mother and Goddess of Creation.”

Peter sighed and took a step back. “Can’t help you.”

“Quill!” Rocket snapped. 

But Lauren only cocked her head. “He hurt you very badly.”

Peter froze. “What?”

“I don’t know who, or how, or why, but I can see the pain in you over the betrayal, Peter. I’m sorry for your pain, but I am not lyin’. I am a Goddess of Creation. My husband is Loki, and if you came from Earth, you should remember the stories of the Norse gods. Thor, Odin, Loki, Frigga. They are all real. They appeared on Earth a few years ago, and I’ve seen Asgard for myself.”

“You claim to be Terran, but you are also a God?” murmured the blue female.

“I was born on Earth, but I’m Loki’s Ástvinur, his soulmate. The light that balances his dark.” Bear set a cautioning hand on her arm, but Lauren only shook her head. These people were not her enemy, and something inside her urged her to make them believe. “When we bonded, I became Asgardian. The Norns, the Fates of the Asgardians, they set me on this path so I could become what you see now.” She closed her eyes and allowed her clothing to change, letting a dress of flowing white silk billow in the rising breeze. 

“This staff was gifted to me today by Yggdrasil.” She plunged the spear into the ground and bid the flowers in the field change colour. “My familiars are a Black Jewel of Death,” she stroked her fingers over Peaches, restless at her throat. “An Alfheim owl.” Titania landed on the head of her staff. “A Marok wolf and a Dragon of cosmic origin. I do not yet know _why_ I’ve been given such tremendous gifts, but I know my purpose is vital to the health and well being of this universe.”

She stared them down like the Princess she was.

“I am Groot.”

The tree fella walked toward her, his eyes on her staff. He looked up at her when he approached, motioning to the wood in her palm. “I am Groot?”

“He wants to know if he can touch it,” Rocket murmured. 

Lauren held it out to the amazing creature. “Of course.”

He smiled, and if a tree could blush…

Tendrils of wood appeared to grow from the tree and curl around her staff. Then, the creature gave a small gasp and pulled back. “I am Groot! I am Groot!”

Rocket stumbled back a step and stared at Lauren in awe. “He says you’re tellin’ the truth. That branch is from the cosmic tree Yggdrasil.”

“What is this tree?” ask the slightly bug-eyed female with the cute antenna.

“Yggdrasil did not just bring the Norns and Asgard into existence, but allowed a tendril of itself to float off and become something more. That more,” Jord smiled a Groot, “were the Flora Colossus.”

They all stared at the one called Groot before Jord broke the silence. “Come. There is much to discuss, many questions to be answered, and those two decided what to do with.”

Godrick held the passed out Ket by the back of his clothing, but Lystrad was once again struggling to rise. 

Evighet hissed, snaked his head around, and snapped his teeth into Lystrad to Lauren’s horror. The male’s screams were quickly cut off when the dragon… chewed. 

She was helpless to look away from the grisly scene until Evighet swallowed. 

Finally, Lauren asked, “Why?”

His rumble was both insistent and smug. 

“What he say?” asked Rickon.

Lauren swallowed thickly. “That Lystrad was… bad magic. It was necessary.”

The dragon only shrugged and used his tongue to clean his teeth.

  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small angst, fluff

* * *

They sat around in a small receiving room where a few of Jord’s people laid out food and drink, both of which were readily accepted by Drax. He ate with an enthusiasm that rivalled Volstagg. 

The Guardian’s - a name Lauren still wasn’t sure the origin of - had followed Evighet back through the veil, landed near the garden and joined them in the citadel at Jord’s request. Ket, still unconscious - was turned over to Jarl, his fate yet to be decided. 

Now, the Guardian’s watched them with wary unease, though Groot and Rocket appeared more than willing to help her get home. 

At this point, Lauren wondered if maybe she’d overdone it with Peter. The man stood near the fireplace and hadn’t said a word since their arrival. 

“Lauren, darling, I must apologize to you first,” Jord said, breaking the silence. “I fear with my transfer of knowledge I… slipped a little in my power. The illusion held, but the warning. It is my fault you went through the barrier without noticing.”

“It’s alright,” Lauren smiled, finding the bit of knowledge she needed to vanish her staff. “It solved a problem and introduced me to new people.”

“Convenient that,” the green female, introduced as Gamora, murmured. “When you have a dragon at your disposal.”

“Evighet was on his way. You were just first.” Lauren lifted her chin, unwilling to let Gamora’s implied suspicion rattle her. “And we escaped Ket and his Vestlars on our way here. I freed Titania from the town he runs. They didn’t take kindly to her disappearance.”

“Alfheim owls are pretty rare. Once saw a bounty offer for three hundred thousand units,” Rocket said.

“She was worth four hundred,” Eldric said. 

Drax looked intrigued, and Lauren glared at him. “Don’t even think about it. She’s mine. I won’t give her up.”

He shrugged and went back to eating. “Too much trouble. I already have a quest.”

“To kill the one responsible for the death of your family?” she asked. 

He looked up and locked eyes with her. “Yes.”

Lauren nodded slowly. “Family is the greatest gift and blessin’ a person can have. I’m fortunate that I found my family as the one I was born to is… difficult.”

“What’s a princess know of difficult?” Peter scoffed. 

“I wasn’t born a princess. I didn’t even want the damn title when I found out what I was to Loki.” 

Gamora and Nebula shifted minutely, but it was enough to draw her notice. 

Lauren blinked, and blinked again, and slowly rose to her feet before walking across the room to stand before Gamora. “You are not your father’s daughter, no matter how he tried to make you in his image.” She shifted her attention to Nebula. “You have nothin’ to prove, especially not to your father. He was unworthy of your love.”

Both women stared at her like she’d struck them without warning.

“How do you keep doing that?” 

She smiled at Mantis. “It’s a gift. Asgardians call it Truth Speakin’. Sometimes I look at someone, and I can see their truth or feel their truth, or just say some stuff that may not mean much to me, but it means somethin’ to them.”

“Do me next!” Mantis begged. 

Lauren chuckled and made to pat her arm, but the moment they connected, Mantis gasped as if in pain and stared up at Lauren in shock. 

“You… you are in such pain…” she whispered. “Such terrible emotional sadness. You miss him.”

Lauren jerked her hand away. “Yes, I miss him very much.”

“Quill,” Mantis pleaded. 

“I don’t trust people claiming to be gods.”

The harsh truth hit Lauren like a blow when he turned to glare at her with such hatred. “Peter… I…” She didn’t know what to say to change his mind. 

He stalked toward her, causing half the room to rise in defence before Lauren held up a hand to wave Bear and the others off. They were already a little testy about her going anywhere without them, and she’d endured a stern lecture about not going anywhere alone until she’d waved a hand and cut off his voice. 

She’d explained sweetly that while she understood his fear, she was no longer an untrained, untried, human. She was a Goddess of Creation. She was of Asgard. She could, and would, defend herself. She understood that she’d scared them, but she was fine. Occasionally, she would go places alone.

He'd actually looked proud that she'd stood up for herself. 

“My father claimed to be a _god_ , but all he succeeded in doing was murdering my mother and trying to use me to spread himself across the universe! Ego was a mad tyrant. I won’t help another one!”

Jord snorted in disgust. “Ego wasn’t a _god_. He was a Celestial. No better than a sentient planet. He didn’t have magic. He had the power to shift his form, certainly, and could rearrange his cells, but any half-wit with a spark of magic can do that.” Jord rolled her eyes. “He was nothing but a long-lived being playing at being a god. His want to take over the universe proved that.”

Peter frowned at her. “How so?”

“Gods do not _choose_ their destiny, Peter Quill, it is shown to them. We do not seek universal dominion, but balance between light and dark. We fight against the forces of evil. Lauren and I are Goddesses of Creation. We bring balance to the universe. We assist where nature has run foul. Ego may have been your father, Peter, he may have been quite powerful, but he was no god. Celestials have always been so stuck up that way.”

“There. That’s settled.” Rocket jumped up. “We’ll take Lauren home.”

“That’s her Highness,” Alain growled. 

“Meh, whatever,” the raccoon shrugged. 

“I like you,” Lauren chuckled. “I’ve been Princess this and highness that for a while now. Sometimes I miss plain old Lauren. There are days I really miss answerin’ phones and filin’ paperwork,” she grumbled. 

“You know you love this, your Highness,” Cerg teased. 

“Shut your mouth,” she huffed but winked at him before turning back to Peter. “Look, hun. I get you had a harsh time with your daddy, but family drama isn’t a new thing. My mama used to place me in heels and make me walk the halls with a book on my head to correct my posture.”

Peter frowned. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I was seven and had never worn heels, and every time the book slid, or I wobbled - which was often - she’d take a switch to my backside and legs. After three hours with no rest and no water, I passed out and fell down the stairs. I was lucky I didn’t break my damn neck.”

He startled, and his mouth fell open. All the men grew uncomfortable with that revelation, besides Drax, who just kept eating.

“Look, all I’m sayin’ is your not the only one that’s had problems. It sounds like you just met your daddy, but I put up with Mama for twenty-four years before I got out. Family’s not perfect. That’s why now, my family may not be blood, but they’re the best damn family a girl could ask for, and I’d really like to get back to them.”

Anger mixed with pain filled his eyes. “He murdered my mother. Gave her inoperable brain cancer.”

Lauren gasped. “Oh, Peter! That’s terrible!” 

She reached up to cup his face but changed her mind and hugged him instead. “I’m so sorry for her and you. That was truly despicable.” 

He stiffened before a hand tentatively patted her back. “I… ugh, yeah.”

Lauren pulled back and smiled sadly as she squeezed his shoulders. “I swear to you; I’m just tryin’ to get home. I have no desire to take over anythin’.”

He stared down at her for a long, tension laden moment before slowly nodding. “I believe you.”

“Quill!” Gamora barked. 

“I just do, alright!” he snapped over his shoulder. “I don’t know why there’s just… something about you.”

“She shines,” Rickon smiled. “She is our most sacred goddess.”

Lauren blushed. “Rickon, shush!”

“It’s true!” he huffed but grinned and sent her a wink. 

“There is only one problem,” Nebula murmured. 

“What’s that?” Peter asked. 

“There are too many of you to fit.”

Lauren smiled and bounced excitedly on her toes. “I can fix that! It will be real easy. And Evighet will return to the land between where Yggdrasil lives, so it’s not like y’all need to transport a dragon.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll leave soon as you’re packed.” 

She could have hugged Peter again, but Jord’s next words made her heart plummet. 

“I’m afraid you cannot leave just yet.”

“Why?” Lauren asked, almost whined. She so badly wanted to go home!

Jord smiled sadly and held out her hands. Lauren rushed to her and took them, settling onto the stool beside her. “You must see the Norns first. Only then will you be able to leave.”

“Then let’s do this,” Lauren said, making to rise. 

“You must wait until tonight. The energy that you gained from our transfer, along with the adrenalin from your battle will eventually wear off, and you will need to rest soon. What the Norns show you may be difficult. It is best to be prepared.”

Lauren sighed but nodded. “Alright.”

“It is likely best to plan on leaving tomorrow,” Jord said to Peter. “It will give me a chance to catch up with Rocket. You can tell me of your adventures, and about our new Groot.”

Rocket flinched, but his smile was pleased when he climbed onto the seat next to Jord and sat down. “How much time you got?”

***

Loki chuckled softly as he followed Sara and Benny, skipping through the barn. Behind him came Odin with Ellie on his arm, the elder woman dressed in the Midgardian style but as befit a horsewoman. Her jeans and boots were worn, but her vest was warm and stylish. Once she’d learned of their planned trip to the barns, she’d insisted on accompanying them. 

He wondered if when Lauren was old and grey if this was what she would look like. It appeared every day on Asgard perked Ellie up a little more. Perhaps it was the magic or just the adventure, but she appeared younger and sprier with each passing day. 

They walked the rows of stalls and often paused when Ellie stopped to pet a nose or coo to another interested horse. It was almost a repeat of Lauren’s first time and made him chuckle in memory, but today they were here to check on Lauren’s menace stallion and pick mounts for the children. 

Dagny was informed of their coming, and the woman would have mounts waiting for them in the same section of barn as Lauren’s lesson horses. As Snøwstrom was in the same area, it made perfect sense.

The wild redhead stepped out of a stall and smiled at the children before offering a bow. “Lady Sara, Master Benny. Prince Loki. All-Father. Lady.”

Her impeccable manners made Loki smirk, but he didn’t tease her about them. “Dagny. What does your keen eye have for us today?”

A smaller, sleek mare in a stunning rust-red poked her head over her stall door and whickered at Sara. Next to her, a black mare repeated the action with Benny. Like magnets drawn together, children and horses connected, and that was it, no further choice was needed. 

“Well done,” he murmured, nodding to her. It was the mark of a good horsewoman to know the right mount. 

“Indeed,” Odin agreed, sounding impressed. “They were the two I had in mind.”

“Thank you, All-Father,” Dagny beamed before moving up beside the children. “This is Minstrel and Nighthawk. They will take very good care of you both. Would you like to brush them?”

“Oh, may we?” Sara asked. 

“They are yours now, pet. You will need to learn how to care for them,” Loki said when she looked at him for permission. 

“I will!”

“We will!” corrected Benny. 

“My such fine ponies,” Gran smiled as she went to help Benny with a brush almost too big for him. 

Loki contemplated making him smaller ones, but any smaller and it would take forever to groom his new mount. Plus, he would grow into them. 

He stood and watched as Odin made his way into the stalls and checked each young mare over from ears to tail, before heading further into the barn to lean on Snøwstrom’s stall door. 

He looked lethargic and like he’d lost weight, and Loki slipped inside with him, causing the stallion to stir and raise his head. “Easy. Easy, old man.” 

Slowly, Loki worked his way over the stallion’s white hide, checking for any underlying problems before returning to the horse’s head and stroking his cheek. “You miss her, don’t you?”

A sad whicker was his answer. 

“So do I. So does all of Asgard, but if you are ill when she does return, that will upset her. She will be back soon. Then all of us will rejoice.”

He stomped once before thrusting his forehead into Loki’s chest. “Yes, yes. I know.”

Loki had always secretly adored the Wild Ones. These great, untameable beasts whose loyalty belonged only to one or two people. He felt a kinship with them. A desire to remain free. He understood them better than anyone else. 

“Now, will you eat?” he asked and held out a carrot chunk he’d stolen from a bucket in the feed room.

Snøwstrom lipped it carefully before taking his treat and crunching happily.

 “That’s a good lad,” he murmured, gliding his hand down the thick neck. “Eat, and I’ll see about springing you to a paddock.”

The stallion’s ears perked up.

“How is he?” 

Loki glanced at Odin. “He’ll be fine. He misses her, but if he eats, he can be turned out for a time. Perhaps stretching his legs and finding a pretty mare to run with until Lauren returns will cheer his spirits.”

Odin snickered. “Most definitely.”

Then Ellie was there peeking over the stall door. "My, that's a big boy."

Snøwstrom's head came up, and he turned toward her, a soft flutter of air moving his lips. 

She held out her hand and smiled. "And a sweet talker, too. C'mon love," she cooed.

Snøwstrom dropped his muzzle into her palm and nibbled his way up her arm to wuffle in her face. 

"You have a natural way with them," Odin sounded pleased.

Ellie slipped in the stall and worked her hands over Snøwstrom. "Been some years, but I do love the big beasts. Haven't felt much up to ridin' in the last few years. Old bones creak and protest gettin' up there, and Hoyt would fuss at me somethin' fierce. Those thoroughbreds of his are pretty to look at, but they're bred for speed, not brains."

She stepped back and ran an assessing eye over the stallion before grinning. "That's impressive horseflesh."

Snøwstrom preened, Odin smirked, and Loki snickered as he looked in the stallion's eye. "What do you think, menace? Would you put up with any Ellie on your back?"

The big stallion stretched his neck out and worked his muzzle over her hand and arm, finally blowing hard when he reached her shoulder.

"Yes," Loki chuckled. "She probably does smell a little like Lauren. She's Lauren's sire's dam. Her grandmother."

"Well, now you sound like Lulu," Ellie chuckled. "She had entire conversations with the horses too."

"Loki speaks horse," Odin snickered, causing his son to roll his eyes.

"It is a perk of my gifts, Ellie dear. If I can assume an animal's shape, I can understand their language."

Her eyes twinkled with wonder. "Well, ain't that just the berries?" 

Loki laughed. "I'll have someone tack him up for you, Ellie dear. Lauren has been schooling him in the art of dressage, only a first lesson, but  I'm sure he'd enjoy another."

She coloured prettily when she blushed. "Oh, well, I never got into all the fancy ridin', but I'm sure we can work on a few basics."

Loki patted Snøwstrom's neck and exited the stall. "Behave."

The stallion nipped at him as he went by before turning to nuzzle Ellie like a foal.

"Should have known he'd love women," Odin snickered, heading toward the stalls where Dagny was helping Benny and Baron was in with Sara. 

"When you're done, Baron, fetch Lauren's tack for her Gran. She'll be taking Snøwstrom out with the children."

"Yes, your Highness." The boy bowed.

Loki watched for a moment as Sar loved on the pretty mare, and Baron ran a much more confident hand over her. The boy clearly had practiced what Lauren taught him.

Boots on stone turned him toward the aisle opening where Volstagg appeared with Daven and Hedda. Daven looked apprehensive, but Hedda trotted down the stalls and stopped at Elf's, where she fussed over her gelding and snuck him what looked suspiciously like a sugar cube.

"Good morning, Hedda," Loki chuckled.

She spun around, guilt turning her face red, before dropping a quick curtsey. "Prince Loki. Thank you for the invitation."

"You are welcome." He strode forward and gently patted her braids. "But not too much sugar. It's hard on their teeth. If you wish to sneak him a treat, there are carrots and cookies designed for the horses in the feed room."

"Yes, sir." She pouted a little but ultimately nodded. "He likes sugar."

Loki tilted his head, watching her eyes as she looked at Elf. "I'm sure he does. I'm sure you also like sweets, but too many will upset your stomach. The same can be said for him, no matter what he tells you." 

Her gaze snapped back to his and widened before dropping to the ground. 

"Hm." Lauren was right. There was a distinct curl of pink in the girl's pupil. "Come with me, darling. There is someone you should meet. Father, I'll be back shortly. Stay out of trouble."

"Bah!" huffed from behind him.

Loki chuckled. He held out his hand, and Hedda took it without any hesitation. They walked past Daven and Volstagg, to whom he nodded and invited them to follow. Daven looked just as worried, but Volstagg was a proud papa, his grin almost as wide as he was.

"Tell me, Hedda dear, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I want to be a horsewoman!" she smiled. It was all the prompting she needed to begin expounding on what that meant to her and how much she loved Sleipner's offspring. She impressed him with her knowledge of the bloodlines and went on about how she wished others held as much interest as she did. 

He listened to her chatter until it died away at the door of Sleipner's barn, where her feet seemed to become rooted to the ground. 

"That's Sleipner's barn," she whispered. 

Loki smiled down at her. "Yes, it is."

"I'm not supposed to go in there."

He chuckled, certain that her parents had fought very hard to gain that rule with her. She was a natural horsewoman. Her desire to see and touch and learn would have driven her into Sleipner's barn eventually. 

"I think we can make a concession today. I have a request of him, and if you are to be a horsewoman one day, you should probably meet the stallion that started it all."

Her face lit up. "Please!" 

He chuckled and patted her hand. The child was delightful — her love of the horses on par with his own. 

They ventured into Sleipner’s world, the calm reverence of his barn settling over the four of them. A flick of fingers created a step for her to stand on at the door of his stall, and Loki handed her up and released her to lean against the doorframe and observe. 

Sleipner looked up from his bucket of grain and flicked an ear. 

“Oh, he so grand!” Hedda smiled. “What a pretty colour.”

Sleipner preened and whickered at her. 

“You’re very welcome. I suppose I shouldn’t offer you sugar either?”

Both the stallion’s ears turned toward her, and he crossed his stall with a flutter of nostrils. 

“You’re funny,” she chuckled and dug out a second sugar cube she offered to him on a flat palm. “Prince Loki said sugar isn’t good for your teeth.”

A snort followed eyes narrowed his direction and made Hedda giggle. 

“What did he say, darling?” Loki asked, already well aware of the answer. 

“That… that you should mind your own business,” Hedda murmured, her cheeks pink.

“Hedda!” Daven gasped. 

“No, no, Daven, it’s perfectly fine. Sleipner did tell me to mind my own business. Hedda is not being rude,” Loki quickly assured her before cupping the child’s chin. “You have quite the gift, Hedda. A true bit of All Speak.”

“I do?” the girl gasped.

“She does?” Daven echoed. 

“My magical middle child!” Volstagg plucked her from the step and held her high. “You do talk to Big Boy!”

Hedda giggled and patted his cheeks. “I told you, papa.”

He hugged her tight against his girth. “I honestly thought it was naught but a young girl’s imagination. Forgive your papa?”

“Always!” She kissed his bushy cheek.

“What does this mean for Hedda?” Daven asked, smiling fondly at them both. 

“A change of schooling is in order.” Loki ran his hand down Sleipner’s neck. “While Hedda appears only to have enough All Speak to communicate with the horses, she will need to be trained and tested to discover her talents further. Have you ever spoken to any of the other creatures of Asgard, darling?” 

Hedda shook her head. “Just Big Boy. It’s like hearing them twice. The horsey noise and then another voice in my head.”

“I feel very foolish for not seeing it myself,” Volstagg sighed. 

Loki waved that off. “It is as you said, sometimes these things do come down to no more than a young girl’s imagination, but Lauren saw the spark of magic in you. Now, we will nurture that spark and see where it leads.”

“But it’s not seiðr?” Daven asked. 

“It doesn’t appear to be. But, you Hedda, may be the first Asgardian to be gifted with Equine All Speak,” Loki smiled at the girl. “It appears you may get your wish to be a horsewoman after all.”

She squealed in excitement and hugged her mother before jerking back to frown at him. “But you speak horse.”

“That is right, I do, but my ability comes from transformative magic. I can become a horse. Therefore I can speak their language. And as Thor has the highest level of All Speak, he too can understand Sleipner, but we are the only ones. Odin understands Sleipner as they are bonded, but he cannot speak to Elf as you do, and while Lauren carries on entire conversations with all animals, her magic is of the Earth Mother variety, connecting her to nature in ways we are still just beginning to understand.”

Hedda nodded slowly, taking in all he’d said before she gave a soft sight. “I miss her.”

Loki crouched down and took her hands. “We all do, but she will be home soon.”

“I really hope so.”

So did he. Even though Lauren seemed to think she would be on her way back to him soon, there was a niggling fear inside him that the Norns weren’t done with her yet.

He rose, a warning washing through him. Something was coming — a change. Whether good or bad, he couldn't tell.

Loki frowned and looked toward the door to Sleipner’s barn. 

A white raven sat just inside the shadows. 

Anxiety burst to life, and he glanced at Volstagg, also staring at the raven. The man’s gaze shifted to his, and Volstagg’s eyes narrowed. 

“Daven, why don’t you take Hedda back to my father? Ellie, Lauren’s Gran, will be riding with Sara and Benny under Dagny’s eye. Hedda is welcome to join them.”

Daven looked from him, to Volstagg, to the raven and her face paled. “Yes. That sounds… good.” She took Hedda’s hand and led the girl away, Hedda only protesting once before she too noticed the raven.

Loki could hear her asking questions, but Daven simply shushed her and hurried on to tell Odin of the raven who’d snuck through unannounced. “Heimdall must be with Maria.”

“Such was my thought,” Volstagg agreed. 

Loki started down the barn toward the raven and held out his arm. “Lady raven.” She flew to his shoulder and made him roll his eyes. “Nice to see you again.”

She croaked and shook out her wings, causing Loki to stiffen. 

“What is it?” Volstagg asked. 

Loki started for the door. “We are to inform my brother that the elves will be coming to Asgard.”

***

Lauren couldn’t sleep, her head still too full, and went out into the garden away from grumbling male voices, suspicious female ones, and too many watching eyes. They were all making her twitchy. 

Instead, she changed out of the white dress and into yoga pants and a tank top and headed down to the beach where Evighet basked in the sun. Arwen trotted along at her side, Spike with her, while Titania glided overhead. 

It was nice. Peaceful. Quiet. 

She desperately missed quiet some days.

The pebbles beneath her feet were smooth from years of erosion, cold from the sea, but insanely beautiful. Lauren sat on a driftwood log and stared out at the water.

She wondered about Sara and Benny. Were they alright? Happy? Safe? She hoped Marabeth had backed off and was treating them better under Shield’s watchful eyes. At least they had Usun watching their backs. 

She hoped Cissy was doing well in rehab. Lauren really wanted a relationship with one of her sisters. It was pretty clear she’d never have that with Marabeth. What she’d ever done to invoke that depth of hatred in her eldest sister, she would likely never know, but hopefully, with time, she could be friends with Cissy. That girl had been the light in her life for years before Marabeth turned her. 

She thought about her parents and the years of abuse. It made her unbelievably sad, and Lauren pushed those thoughts away.

Her thoughts drifted to Asgard, to Thor and Sif. She hoped they’d progressed in their courtship, and her disappearance hadn’t stalled their romance. They deserved so much love. They needed each other. 

Evighet moved, gravel crunching loudly as he shifted over on his wings and belly, his head finally settling beside her. His large multifaceted eye whirled lazily. 

His scales were solid and smooth beneath her fingers as she gave him absent-minded pets. All her animals crowded around, no one pushing or shoving, each just picking a space and offering comfort with nothing more than their presence as her thoughts drifted to Loki. 

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

It was like losing a limb how badly she missed him, but she didn’t have long to dwell on it when gravel again began to crunch. 

She looked up, prepared to tell Bear or Eldric to leave her be, but it was Peter making his way across the beach. 

He eyed Evighet carefully before glancing at each animal as if assessing the most likely to bite. She didn’t bother to tell him it was the snake slowly shifting his position around her neck that would kill him if he threatened her. 

“Mind if I join you?”

She studied him for a minute before giving a short nod of acceptance.  

He sat and stared out at the water. “Nice here. We don’t usually see places like this.”

“No? You guys travel a lot?”

He nodded. “Fair bit. We’re in pretty high demand since we saved the galaxy.”

She smirked and turned toward him. “You did, huh?”

A grin pulled up the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, we did.”

Without extra prompting, he launched into the story of how their ragtag group got together and defeated a Kree Warlord named Ronan. As she had no idea what a Kree was, Lauren nodded along as if impressed. It wasn’t until he got to the end and mentioned grabbing an Infinity Stone that all the hair on her neck stood up.

“Wait, Infinity Stone?” 

He frowned. “Yeah, you know them?”

The tone was false, and Lauren stared at him for one long heartbeat. “What do you know about Loki and the Chitauri?” He opened his mouth, and Lauren snarled so violently even Arwen looked impressed. “ _Don’t_ you lie to me!”

He sighed. “The reason we didn’t want to come here was more than just the God thing. Gamora and Nebula, the guy that calls himself their father? He’s responsible for what happened to your Loki.”

Lauren’s hand flew to her mouth. “What?” 

Peter held up his hands. “They didn’t have anything to do with it! I swear! Gamora has been working against him for years, and Nebula got out from under him a while ago. But… yeah, Thanos was responsible.”

Lauren rose and turned away, leaning against Evighet for support when bile rolled in her throat. “It’s… nearly impossible to scar an Asgardian, yet Loki is covered in them.”

“Thanos is an asshole prick who needs to be stopped. That’s what we’re working toward.”

“He’s who killed Drax family?”

Peter shifted. “That was Ronan. Now he wants Thanos because Thanos is the ring leader.”

Lauren nodded slowly and turned to face him, not wanting to talk about Thanos or what he was responsible for right now. She didn't hold it against Gamora or Nebula, not when it was clear they were working against him. “So, you held an infinity stone?”

He smiled and relaxed. “Yeah. We figured it had to do with being half Celestial.”

She returned to his side. “Probably. We have an android on Earth named Vision who wears one in his forehead.”

“No? Really!” Peter’s face lit up.

Lauren laughed. “Yes. It’s a long story, but he’s part of the Avengers now.”

“Avengers?” he snorted in amusement. 

She shot him a smirk. “Y’all aren’t the only ones fightin’ to save people. Earth just seems to be the epicentre for all kinds of chaos.”

“Well, we’ll have time on our trip to Asgard. You can tell us all about it.”

She chuckled and nodded. “We’ll swap.” 

It was a strange sort of comfort that spread between them. Maybe it was that both of them were from Earth and yet found each other in this crazy expanse of universe, maybe it was like with C’stel when she just _knew_ where the man fit, maybe it was the Norns working in their mysterious way. Whatever it was, they sat quietly together without discomfort. 

“So,” Peter said suddenly. “Is Footloose still the best movie ever made?”

Lauren snapped her head around and noted his hopeful face. “Oh, peach,” she smiled. “You’re a little behind on the technology.”

He deflated. “But… I’ve got a Zune and everything! It has three _hundred_ songs.”

She winced at what would be considered ancient tech on Earth today. “Peter, sweetie. Most people’s mobile phones hold thousands of songs now. Movies would blow your mind.”

“Phones have music!” he barked. 

Lauren couldn’t help but laugh and bump her shoulder against his. “Pete, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: there's some angst in this one

* * *

To his eternal exasperation, the raven chose not to ride on his wrist. 

Loki strode through the halls of Asgard with her on his shoulder, shouting orders to pages and servants as he went, Volstagg at his side. The Elves may be coming, but when and for how long yet remained a mystery. 

He would see they were not caught completely unaware and strode into his brother's office without knocking. As there was a handful of Thor's council within appearing to be harassing their king, Loki didn't apologize for the interruption. 

"We are to have guests," he stated, motioning to the raven. 

Thor rose from his seat. "When?"

"Uncertain. I have contacted Heimdall. He returns to the gate."

A snort from Randish drew Loki's attention. "You object to Heimdall's return to the Bifröst, Lord Randish?"

The old fool drew himself up and puffed out his chest. "I object to his time away from it!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Is that _all_ you object to regarding our Guardian? Or do you hold some dislike for Lady Maria as well?"

Randish opened his mouth, but Thor snarled, "Choose your next words wisely, Randish. Lady Maria is a valued friend, fierce warrior, and comrade to your future queen. She is also my guest. Insult to her is insult to me. I must replace three of my council already. Do not force me to make it four."

He backed down quickly. "She is above reproach, your majesty. For a human."

Thor glared one more moment, but evidently, thought to let it end at that though the slur of her humanity was unwarranted and unnecessary. "Mm. Loki, have you informed Sif?"

"I have. She will be in attendance at your side when the time comes." 

"Good. Long has it been since Alfheim journeyed forth. When they arrive, we will be ready."

"Lady raven. You may inform your king of our anticipation of his envoy's arrival." Loki flicked his fingers and opened the way to Heimdall's domain, where the Guardian stood ready in gold regalia. 

She croaked once, tugged at his hair, and flew off through the Bifröst gate.

"Heimdall?" Thor called. "What do you see?"

He did not turn his eyes from the gate. "The way is still veiled, my king."

"And your other pursuit?" Loki asked, a tad smug, just to twist the knife in Randish.

That earned Loki a glance and twitch of lips from Heimdall. "Victory, of course."

"Evidently, it is a day of great celebration," Thor grinned. "There is much to prepare before the elves' arrival. Father always grumbled about how exacting they were. It was difficult to please them."

Loki hummed agreement. "Mother used to tell me stories of their visits. I will do what I can to assist Selvina. The raven expressed it would be a small flock, perhaps only the envoy and they're attendants. A dozen at most." 

"Good. See to it, brother." Thor nodded before turning to the present council members. "Inform the other council members. Alfheim's reason for returning to Asgard is unknown. We will be on our _best_ behaviour while they are here. Is that not so, Lord Randish? _"_

" _We_ will be above reproach," Randish grumbled before shooting Loki a glare. "I cannot promise the same of others."

Loki drew himself up tall, tired of the man's not so subtle barbs, and began to glide with deadly grace toward him. "Speak freely, Randish. I grow weary of this veiled animosity. If you have something to say, _say it_."

Randish rounded on him. "You are _unworthy_! Unworthy of an Ástvinur! Unworthy of forgiveness! _Unworthy_ _to suddenly regain your place in our king's shadow!"_

Before Loki could respond, Thor came across the desk with a roar. "How dare you speak such words to Asgard's prince and my current heir!"

Shock rippled down Loki's spine. He knew why Thor said it, it was technically the truth and would be until Sif conceived, but Loki had zero desire to rule Asgard and would never again covet that throne. The only throne he wished to rule was that which lived in Lauren's heart. If he was king there, that was all that mattered.

But Thor was enraged and had Randish backing toward the wall out of self-preservation.

"Loki's honour is above reproach! He fought long and hard against the Chitauri before falling to the sceptre's influence. It was not his darkness that caused him to attack Midgard! He was not himself. He fought valiantly to uphold the honour of an Asgardian at _great_ personal cost. His skin bears the evidence of that fight! You will _apologiz_ e, Lord Randish. At once!"

Like a bellowing, charging lion, Thor would not be stopped until Loki lightly grabbed his arm. "Brother. Calm."

Thor spun, the anger spilling out like lava from a volcano in spewing hot rain. "I grow tired of the hostility in my home! My brother's honour is intact! I cannot say the same for so many others, yet continuously it is _you_ who feels the lash of all these wagging tongues!"

"Thor," Loki sighed. "The only voice that matters is Lauren's. While I thank you for the defence, what anyone else thinks of me, my worth, or what happened in the past matters so little as to be insignificant."

Thor sighed and lifted his hand to the back of Loki's neck. He used the leverage to draw Loki forward until they stood, heads bowed together, in a position as old as they were. 

Only when Loki relaxed, allowing his forehead to brush that of his brother did Thor also appear to uncoil and release the tension from his shoulders.

"I would hope my opinion of you would matter at least slightly?" Thor teased. 

"It has its time and place," Loki snarked.

Thor chuckled and patted his cheek, so much affection between the two it was impossible not to see.

"Are you through standing up for me, brother? It is quite unnecessary, I assure you." Even as it warmed his cold heart.

"I'm allowed to stand up for you. You're my baby brother."

Loki rolled his eyes at the ancient sentiment, one that passed Thor's lips often when they were very young before the arrogance of adolescence set in. 

And yet, as always, his response was instant and instinctual. "I am not a baby."

"Forgive me, my king, if I speak out of turn." Lord Guðmundur, a once minor council member, now elevated by Sal's loss, stepped forward and bowed. 

As Sal had no family, no children of his own, there was no one to take his seat. The lordling was young, perhaps too young for his sudden rise in status, but that was yet to be seen. He had worked hard to prove himself worthy of a chance. The next year would show what the man was made of.

"I do not agree with Lord Randish's sentiments at all. My wife, Healer Eva, treated Prince Loki after he risked his life disposing of Sigyn's foul magic." He bowed to Loki. "My wife is not easily shaken, your Highness, but she knows what it takes to scar a God of Asgard. For your suffering, the Norns created Princess Lauren, a blinding bright goddess." He turned again to Thor. "An Ástvinur is a gift. That _some people_ can still look at her Highness and claim this bond false, they are either stupid or willing to deny the voice of the Norns." Guðmundur cast a withering glare at Randish. "Are you a heretic, Lord Randish?"

Loki fought back a smile. Perhaps he'd misjudged the lordling.

"I would never deny the Norns!" Randish blustered.

"Yet you deny that the princess is Prince Loki's Norns given Ástvinur?"

Randish turned a lovely shade of puce and puffed up like a threatened cat. "That isn't what I said at all!"

"You said he was unworthy of her. Are you now a Norn, Lord Randish, to be in any position to make such a statement?"

He blustered, the old windbag, but he'd rightly put his foot in his mouth this time. There was nothing Randish could say to get him out of the trap Guðmundur had laid. 

It was a delicious piece of mischief Loki would feast off of for days. 

"Yes, Randish. Seeing as how you were most vocal in Lauren's support regarding her ideas for Laris, with all this talk one would think you disliked my wife," Loki purred, knowing his eyes glittered dangerously, practically daring the sodding old fool to speak out against her and give Thor the opening he needed to remove one of the last remaining hurdles of Father's past council. 

Randish was a holdover from a darker day. It would free Thor to move more progressively with Asgardian dealings if he no longer had to deal with Randish's loud braying.

The puce left his face, pouring out to pale the elderly lord to the white of the lilies embroidered on his robes. "The Princess is above reproach. We can all see the Goddess she will become. Earth Mother practically whispers with the buzz of every bee." His eyes narrowed, and Loki knew he would get his wish. "It is _you_ who are not worthy of _her_. If only we could have exchanged her for you." Before Thor could say anything, Randish turned to him and bowed his head. "I formally renounce my position on your council. I can no longer stomach the air around you, your majesty. As I have no child nor grandchild of my own flesh, I submit Lord Jökull's name as my replacement."

"Your choice is noted. The council will discuss it. I will make the final decision," Thor said without inflection. One would think he the Frost Giant with how cold that sounded 

Randish bowed again. "I think I will retire to my estates. I find I miss the country air. Something fouls the city of late."

Thor shifted, but Loki grabbed his arm. "And may your retirement suit you, Lord Randish." Loki tilted his head in clear dismissal, unaffected by the man's venom. 

The old lord lifted his proud but foolish head and stormed from the room. 

Loki flicked his fingers, and a parchment landed on Ulrik's tablet. Thor's steward read it; his eyes darted up to Loki's, then he quickly followed Randish out the door. Moments later, the cries for a healer began as the door to Thor's study closed. Randish had collapsed. 

"You knew," Aslin murmured, moving away from the wall for the first time since Loki arrived. 

Loki shook his head. "His heart is weak. I suspected Randish might suffer an arrhythmia after his decision, though I requested Ulrik have Healer Eva also check his brain. There is a distinct smell of madness to him. I noticed it first at Lauren's introduction to him, but thought nothing of it, assuming it was that which came with one of advanced age. But at the council before Laris, I noticed it was stronger. The proposal of peace talks, I believe until I reminded him, he did not even realize he was voicing Lauren's idea."

"And today? Did you press him purposely _because_ you knew?" Thor asked, only mild accusation in his tone.

"Am I not the wolf that guards Asgard?" Loki waved a dismissive hand when Thor scowled. "Come, brother! It is past time we saw those of the old guard step aside to allow the youth of today to see us into the future. People like Lord Guðmundur," he said, turning a sharp-toothed smile on the young lord. "An inspired and impassioned showing, Guðmundur."

He bowed deeply. "Thank you, your Highness. I meant every word."

"Yes, I can see that." Loki continued to eye the man, making him fidget before smirking. “Are you a foundling, Lord Guðmundur?”

The man’s eyes widened. “Uh, yes. How did you know?”

A foundling was a child who’d lost their family in some tragic way, but instead of winding up as a ward of Asgard, they were taken in by the family that found them wandering. It wasn’t necessarily a _rare_ occurrence, but children were most often placed with the orphanages who then worked - with a little magical assistance - to find a home where child and new family would have the best chance of bonding. 

Loki nodded as he watched with the sight he was only beginning to understand as it appeared to ripple around the man and show him many things. “You are a man who was favoured by Fortune and knows it. One who understands the blessing the Norns grant is a gift, not a right.”

Guðmundur blinked, a flush coming to his cheeks. “I was incredibly fortunate in my parents. They found me when I was three summers wandering in the Hjemsøkt Østlig Forest between the sea and my lord father’s lands. To this day, I do not know from whence or where I came.”

Loki exchanged a look with Thor. The Haunted Eastern Forest was a… unique place some would call spooky - hence the name. While they were familiar with Guðmundur’s family, the minor lord's father had a large holding on which he raised much of the venison that fed the city. It required almost all of Lord Halfdan’s time and kept him out of Asgard unless his vote was needed. Council meetings were recorded, and Halfdan would read and respond, adding his opinion when necessary, but for the most part, his seat at the table remained empty until Guðmundur had come of age. 

“It was a blessing in more ways than just my salvation,” Guðmundur said, a wry smile on his face. “My brother, Halfdan the younger, has no desire to leave our lands. His mind is set firmly on the farm. One could say he is more _buck_ than lord,” he chuckled. “My arrival and my later in life interest in scholarly works, as well as my study of theology allows both my father and brother the ability to do what they love. Not to say they are not honoured to be considered lords of this court,” he finished in a rush as if realizing how he was making his father and brother sound.

Thor only chuckled. “Be at ease, Guðmundur. I take no offence in their absence. I understand what it is like when other obligations call to us. My work with the Avengers is much the same.”

The man sighed and thrust his hand through his short crop of brown hair, a wry smile on his face. “Thank you, my king. My wife says I am often too honest for a council member.”

“I think perhaps it is time for more honesty from this council,” Aslin said, patting Guðmundur’s shoulder. 

Loki tilted his head. “Agreed. I think my wife would quite like you, Guðmundur. You appear to hold the same moral compass as she.”

His jaw dropped. “Princess Lauren's high standards are well known. To be compared to her is a great honour.”

A slow smile spread on Loki’s face as he felt more than _saw_ the Fates move around the man. “Perhaps it is presumptuous of me, my lord, but would you have any interest in a secondary position at my side?”

“Loki?” Thor frowned, a face mirrored by Guðmundur though Aslin appeared to be hiding a smile. 

He shrugged one shoulder, waved a flippant hand, and side-eyed Aslin. “When my lovely wife returns, I know we will be quite busy. I could use a man of morals, one with a scholarly bent and affinity for the Norns to assist me. I find myself in need of a steward.”

Shock rippled across Guðmundur's features. 

“Loki!” Thor huffed. “He’s a lord. You insult him with such an offer.”

“No!” Guðmundur barked, then flushed again and bowed to Thor. “No, my king. I’m not offended. Please, you must understand while I enjoy and am honoured to hold the family seat on your council, and now sit higher at the table - may the Norns grant Sal rest - your council is _all_ of my current duties outside my wife.” He thrust his hand through his hair again, which appeared to be a nervous gesture. “Father and Halfdan have the farm to keep them busy. I have no affinity for the animals. Therefore they do not worry about informing me of what happens at home. I would be most pleased to assist you, Prince Loki. Most pleased.”

“Then  I am pleased for you, Guðmundur,” Thor grinned, giving his blessing - though unnecessary - with a short nod.

“Thank you, my king,” Guðmundur said, clearly relieved. 

“We will begin when time permits,” Loki said. “My assistant at the school will be pleased that I will stop pestering him to take the position. Perhaps now I can get my days organized into something resembling a life,” he chuckled. 

“You take on too many things,” Thor huffed. 

Loki shrugged. “When Lauren returns, things will be easier.” Maybe.

“I have faith the Norns will grant her return to you soon,” Guðmundur said. 

“Agreed,” Aslin nodded. 

Loki tilted his head, and Thor dismissed both men with a reminder to see the council made aware of the forthcoming visit from Alfheim as well as inform them of Randish's decision. 

When the door closed, leaving Loki, Thor, and Volstagg behind - so quiet in the interim, Loki almost forgot he was there until he spoke. 

“Well, that was entertaining,” Volstagg chuckled. 

“It was something,” Thor agreed. “Did you plan to push Randish that hard?”

“I planned nothing,” Loki smirked. “Guðmundur simply gave me an opening.”

“And if he dies from this?” Thor asked, glaring at him.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Do you truly believe I would not have answered those calls for a healer if I thought for one moment Randish was in real danger? He is a doddering old fool now, but at one time, he was a valuable member of Father’s council. Times have simply changed. We must change with them or grow stagnant.”

“And the madness?” Volstagg asked. 

“Simple age-related dementia. The healers will be able to help or at least slow the progression,” he assured. 

Volstagg grinned widely and shook his head. “I find it amazing how you can _smell_ madness.”

“Mm, it is simply part of what I am.” Loki shrugged. “Now, thoughts on what the elves want?”

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Thor sighed. “You’ve _seen_ nothing?”

“Not about the elves, only Guðmundur.”

Thor nodded. “I wondered at that.”

“I suspect once Lauren returns, we will be away almost as much as we are home. To have a Lord trained in the running of a large house will assist me with much of the trivialities crossing my desk. Between him and Magnus, it is my belief they can keep the magic users of Asgard running smoothly while I am called elsewhere.”

Volstagg frowned. “But… Guðmundur is not a magic-user.”

Loki exchanged a smirk with Thor before answering. “A child found in the Haunted Eastern forest, a foundling, and you think Guðmundur is not in some way magical?” Loki snickered. “The threads of fate practically pulsed the moment he began to speak out against Randish. He is blessed by Fortune and grateful for it. No, he may not wield seiðr, but he doesn’t need to. One blessed by Fortune needs no magic, for it spills out like gold from a wishing fountain. Whatever he puts his mind to, Guðmundur will excel at.”

“Is that why you want him?” Thor asked.

“It is not as simple as _want_. I looked, and I saw the way time moved differently around him. In small ways, fate bends to his will. I believe in the future we may need Guðmundur, though I’ve yet to see how.” 

Thor shook his head, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Are you saying he is a lucky rabbit’s foot?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You know how I feel about _luck_ , brother.”

“That’s not a no, Loki,” he snickered. 

He was a moment away from launching into a full explanation about the difference between Luck and Fortune when a horn sounded in the distance, rippling through the hall. A single blast of Gjallarhorn to gain the attention of all. 

A second would send everyone running for weapons, but Loki did not wait that long, throwing open a portal into the observatory and rushing through. “Heimdall?”

The Guardian returned the horn to its place on his hip. “The elves request admittance. Now.”

They weren’t ready. 

Thor looked at him with mild panic before the stoic mask of King descended over his features. “Brother, I ask you to make Asgard ready.”

Loki hardened his features, gave a sharp nod, and strode out onto the Bifröst. This, then, was why Heimdall blew his horn. They had no time to waste. All of Asgard waited to see what had caused the call. 

Once on the rainbow bridge, Loki raised both hands, beginning to work the biggest spell he’d ever created. His seiðr rose in whips and billowed into clouds around him. It was a giant undertaking what he was about to attempt and sent sweat rolling down his back before he fell to his knees, his magic surging up the Bifröst toward the city. 

At the last second, before the spell left his hands, he felt Lauren’s magic lick out and add to his.

Unexpected, Loki lifted his head to see what changes her magic would bring to his intended goal. 

It was quickly apparent.

At regular intervals along the Bifröst, Alfheim’s standard - a white raven on a dark blue background with a rampant white stag - rose on golden poles. But where Loki intended that to be the end of it, vines twined their way upward, unfurling in full green leaves and fragrant white star-shaped flowers. The vines followed the railing that guarded the Bifröst’s edge, giving the rainbow bridge an air of whimsy unintended by Loki.

“Well, that should please the elves,” Thor murmured. “They do love their nature.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed. “But such was not my intention.”

“Then how did that occur?” Volstagg asked. 

“Lauren,” Loki smiled, wondering what other whimsical touches he would find along the way. “Her magic moves as it will.” He flicked his fingers, opening the way for Thor to return to the palace. “Go, my king. I will see our guests to the throne room.”

Already two horses raced toward them down the Bifröst leading a third, followed a few yards behind by a contingent of Joran’s men with the Commander driving an open coach pulled by two golden sons of Sleipner. 

“You thought of everything,” Thor chuckled. “Thank you, brother.”

“It is my duty to my king,” Loki smirked when he turned to see his spell had also changed Volstagg’s attire to that of his finest armour and Thor’s to that of King, including his winged crown. “That should be enough time to see people prepared to welcome Alfheim.” The rise of the standards that would appear all along the way to the citadel would be warning enough. 

A final flick of fingers saw him dressed as befit his status as a prince, including his staff stretched to full height. “Go, Thor. Sif will need your attention and your calm before taking her place. It will be the first time she stands in Mother’s spot. I’m sure she is nervous.”

Instantly Thor’s attention shifted to his intended bride. “You’re right, of course. I will see you in thirty minutes, Loki. I trust you, implicitly.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Sentiment,” he huffed, though again, Thor warmed his icy heart. “Go!” he shoved Thor through the portal and shut the way. 

Volstagg was grinning like a fool when he turned around. “You two are too fun now. It is good.” 

“More sentiment,” Loki sighed to the clatter of slowing horses. “Move your arses! They’ve already waited too long.”

Fandral and Hogun threw themselves from their mount’s backs and got swiftly out of the way as Joran drove the coach into the observatory, around the lock, and back out. The only way to turn the team without great difficulty and skill. 

As they had time for neither, Loki nodded his thanks when Joran drove back out. Gold horned guards on horses gleaming with health lined the Bifröst, standing at attention, speartips catching the sun. 

“My thanks, Prince, for seeing all made ready. It was a surprise to find the horses prepared, but a good one,” Joran said, his relief palpable. 

“They did not give us time to make ready. It feels a test,” Hogun grumbled, his face giving rise to his title as it was quite grim.

Even Fandral looked annoyed. “Natasha and I were enjoying a quiet lunch when the horn sounded. Then, when we were both re-attired, I understood why and sent her off with a page to get her to the throne room.”

“I did the same with Lady Maria.”

Heimdall frowned at Hogun. “Why were you with Maria?”

“She wished to see how an Asgardian trains. It was… enlightening,” Hogun said, stoic as ever. “She, too, was re-attired suddenly. I had Amar show her to the throne room after assuring her she did not want to miss a visit from Alfheim.”

“Amar flirts,” Heimdall growled. 

“Not with Maria,” Hogun smirked. “She is skilled in combat.”

Loki filed that tidbit away for later questioning, wondering whose ass Maria kicked to gain that respect. “Enough. Heimdall, open the way.”

Loki and the Warriors Three made their way inside to stand before the lock as Heimdall ascended and slipped Hofund - the Bifröst’s key - into the pedestal. Colour stretched and bled across the Bifröst gate, a half dozen heartbeats passed, then a white raven flew through to alight on the green stone of Loki's staff. 

“Lady raven,” he murmured, tilting his head. At least she hadn’t tried to use one of the horns on his helm for her perch.

“I see Jesmala was not wrong. The Prince of Asgard is a most polite host.”

Loki returned his gaze to the gate and nodded to the elf standing a few paces from it. His robes of blue and silver were worked with stars, peeking out from beneath silver armour that gleamed with the glow of moonlight. A narrow silver circlet rested on the man’s brow with a single teardrop pearl residing in the dip above eyes of pale blue. Black hair streaked with strands of platinum hung straight and true past his shoulders, allowing pointed ears to peek through. They were capped with silver that swirled down into the ears interior, amusing Loki, for he remembered his mother speaking of how vain most elves were when it came to their ears. They used a host of jewelry to draw attention to the length and sharpness of the point. 

Loki instantly knew this was no simple envoy. “Your Jesmala is a polite guest when compared to my father’s Huginn and Munin. She was a pleasure to host.” Here he tilted his head in greeting. “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Revelry and Mischief, heir to the house of Thor. We are happy to welcome a Prince of Alfheim back to our lands.”

Six elves dress in armour exited the Bifröst during their exchange before two females in subtle serving guard followed to stand at their lord’s back before Heimdall closed the Bifröst gate. 

He tilted his head in the same manner. “I am Seneamas Finadh Beolair, heir to the House of the Stars, Prince of Alfheim. Thank you for granting us entry.”

Loki motioned to the Warriors Three. “These are my king’s own guard, to honour you during your visit. Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun.”

Seneamas Finadh Beolair motioned one of his forward. “This is Naruchon, House of Steel. The five with him are his sons, Gerion, Angaer, Carafin, Ruin, Rostor.” Each bowed with the call of their name. “To honour King Thor during my visit.”

“In my brother’s name, I accept this great honour,” Loki said graciously, though internally he was chafing at the formality of it all. 

An exchange of honour guard was essential to the elves. A warrior race themselves, the practice began shortly after Alfheim joined the realms, guaranteeing no harm came to either royal house when each was guarded by the most trusted warriors of the other. It was mutual security or destruction in a time of unrest. Now it was simply another formality Loki must get through before they could exit the observatory.

“The honour is mine.” A small frown marred his forehead. “Forgive me. I was lead to believe King Thor had _four_ honour guard?”

Loki gave an apologetic smile. “Lady Sif has recently been released from that position.”

“Hm, she failed in her duty, then?”

The Warriors Three stiffened in outrage. 

Loki only sharpened his smile. “She has accepted the position as Thor’s intended. Their courtship came to a successful completion only recently. She will be Asgard’s new Queen.”

The elf prickled. “I see. I will make amends for my insult.”

“It was unintended and shall not leave this room. No one will speak of it again,” Loki commanded, sending the three a pointed look. 

Each nodded swift agreement while Heimdall hummed his. All four knew the elf had made a grievous blunder, and with Loki’s polite refusal, this Seneamas Finadh Beolair was now in his debt. 

The first meeting had gone in Asgard’s favour. 

Loki held his hand out toward the door. “Come, Prince Seneamas Finadh Beolair. A coach awaits to take you to my esteemed brother. Horses were not provided for your warriors, but if your position on riding has changed, I can have six here in a moment.”

“That will not be necessary. We elves prefer to stay on the ground,” Naruchon answered. “We are capable of running to keep up, should it be necessary.”

“No need to tire yourselves out,” Volstagg grinned. “Asgard is pleased to have elves return to us. The people are waiting to welcome you.”

Naruchon looked skeptical. Loki tried not to snicker as he joined Alfheim’s prince, walking neither before nor behind but as an equal out onto the Bifröst. There, the nearly unreadable mask of the elf prince broke into a look of wonder. 

He turned to Loki in amazement. “The Bifröst… blooms?”

“A gift of magic from my wife,” Loki smiled and lightly touched a pointed starflower. It really was an enchanting display of wonderful Earth magic. The nature-loving elves would find no fault in it.

“It would please me to meet her.”

All the hair on Loki’s neck rose, setting alarm bells ringing. “I’m afraid she is off-world right now. Her sister died suddenly, leaving her mother distraught. They needed time to grieve as a family or I would be with her,” he lied so smoothly, he surprised himself.

There was no mistaking the trepidation walking his spine. 

Just what did Alfheim want with Lauren? 

“Pity. Both for her loss and missing meeting her. Perhaps another time.”

Loki motioned for the elf princeling to proceed him into the carriage then graciously handed in his female attendants before settling across from them with his back to Joran. “Yes, perhaps another time. Drive on, Commander.”

Over Loki’s dead body.

***

Lauren climbed the sea stairs with Peter, her hand caught in his elbow, laughing too hard to maintain her balance without it. “Oh, my! And he thought he could cut his way out of it? Didn’t he realize skin is the same thickness inside as out?”

“Nope,” Peter chuckled. “Like I said earlier. Drax is a brute of a fighter, but his people aren’t the most intelligent. I mean, he told Mantis she was ugly.”

“What!” Lauren gasped. “But… she’s like a real strange kind of beautiful.”

“Right?” Peter grinned. “I gotta say, Lauren. It’s crazy nice to have another Terran around. I’ve been stuck with all these other races for so long; it’s nice to have someone who thinks like me to talk to.”

She smiled up at him. “Helps that we’re a little bit like two peas, comin’ from similar places.”

They’d talked for almost three hours about everything and anything from movies and music, to food, to how life had progressed on Earth since his kidnapping. He’d spoken of Yondu with a fondness Lauren could feel, but with a sadness that indicated the man he thought of as his father was no longer alive. She didn’t press about that, not even a little, but she’d held his hand and given it a reassuring squeeze. 

It was the strangest thing, but it was like coming upon a friend she’d once cherished in grade three, a great friend, who’d then moved away and lost touch, only to suddenly and unexpectedly come across them in a Walmart in some far-flung tiny town on the other side of the world after they were all grown up. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, his grin huge. “Like finding family.”

She giggled and bumped his hip with hers. “Hey, cousin.”

He belted a laugh and dragged her the rest of the way up the stairs, animals leaping and bounding around them. “C’mon. You really should get to know the others before we’re confined to the ship and Nebula starts to drive you crazy.”

“That would be nice,” Lauren agreed, though she doubted Nebula would drive her crazy. “Not to say I don’t love my guys, but they look at me one way. I’m their Princess, or Kil’jara to C’stel. It’s nice just to be me again. Thanks, Pete.” She gently patted his arm. 

“Any time,” he grinned and leaned toward her, “Lulu.”

“Peter!” Lauren laughed and swatted at him, causing him to dance away. "Don't go givin' away my Gran's nickname."

“C’mon, princess,” he teased, jogging backward. “Show me what you got.” He put his hands up.

Lauren flicked her fingers and roots tangled around his boots, sending Peter sprawling. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Flyboy.”

“Rude!” he huffed, but his grin never wavered. 

Lauren held down her hand and dragged him up beside her before smacking the back of it against his stomach. “You asked for it.”

“Looks like your fancy feet failed you, Quill,” Rocket called from the top of the garden wall. 

“Shut up!” Peter shouted, ending in a grumble of, “Lousy Trash Panda.”

“Peter!” Lauren scolded. “That’s rude!”

Rocket perked up. “Is it?”

Lauren gave Peter a last playful shove before ignoring the winding paths to jog straight up the flowerbeds - roses bending out of her way - to hop up beside Rocket on the retaining wall. “Well, it’s certainly not a compliment. It’s real nice to meet you, Rocket. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as special as you and Groot before.” 

He sat down and grinned up at her. “Jord said I’d like you.”

She blushed and smiled back. “If this is too forward, feel free to tell me to go to hell, but… could I… touch you?” 

He frowned and leaned a little away. “Why?”

“It’s just…” Lauren fidgeted with her fingers. “You seem to be in some pain. I can feel this imbalance in you now that Jord’s shown me how. I think I can fix it. If you want....” she finished lamely. “Y’all probably think I’m stupid,” she muttered when he didn’t say anything. 

“No,” Rocket murmured. “No, I don’t.”

When Lauren glanced at him, his soft eyes and furry face was too much. She reached out slowly, her hand hovering over his head. Rocket closed his eyes, almost as if expecting a blow, but Lauren was exceedingly careful when she slid her fingers over his head between his ears. 

The fur was denser than she’d expected but still soft, and she ran her fingers down his back until she found something hard and round beneath his clothes. He hissed and snapped, causing Lauren to jerk her hand away. 

“Sorry!” 

He winced and looked up at her. “Nah, I’m sorry. I’m… not used to people touchin’ me.”

“I get that,” Lauren nodded. “You’ve had a tough start to life. People can be cruel to those they don’t understand.” She reached out slowly a second time, but only to place her hand on his. Though she didn’t understand how he came into existence, the creation magic inside her cried out at his uniqueness. There was no other like him in all the universe. There was only Rocket. One creature that needed her protection. “You’re a true one of a kind, Rocket. It’s good you’ve found a family that sees that, even if Peter makes snide comments.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Took a while to see that for myself. Though don’t tell Quill. It’ll go to his head.”

Lauren smirked down at Rocket before glancing to see where Peter was and leaned closer. “You want to mess with him?”

“What you got in mind?” That wicked little grin reminded her of Loki.

“On my world, ohana means family, but I can pretty much guarantee Peter isn’t gonna know that. So you can mess with him by callin’ him that, and only you’ll know what it means.” Unless they made it to Earth someday and wound up watching Lilo and Stitch, but Lauren highly doubted it. “I mean, if he’s gonna use Earth terms to mess with you, you may as well give some back.”

“I like you, lady,” Rocket chuckled and jumped down to saunter toward Peter before stopping, frowning, and glaring back at her. “You did it while I wasn’t payin’ attention, didn’t you?”

“Can’t stand to see any critter in pain, Rocket. It was nothin’.” Lauren gave him a smile and a nod as she swung her legs over the retaining wall and headed for their ship while Spike stopped to snuffle the raccoon. 

“Get outta here!” Rocket snickered and shoved the hound. “Big mutt.” 

An unoffended Spike bound after Lauren before racing ahead to circle, nudge, and yip at everyone sitting around a fire pit just shy of the ramp leading into the spaceship. 

Spaceship. 

Lauren smirked and shook her head. What was her life anymore?

A few of her men were also there, making tentative overtures of friendship to the people they’d spend a few weeks ship bound with. While Gamora and Nebula didn’t appear inclined toward company, Drax and Godrick were going at it with knives and axe, having what appeared to be a very good time. 

“I’m not healin’ up any wounds if y’all beat the hell out of each other,” she hollered.

“Can she do that?” Drax asked.

Godrick barked a loud laugh and shoved the big alien away. “When Alain was struck down by the Flain, our lady looked into the face of Death and denied him Alain's soul.”

“Godrick!” Lauren gasped. “Don’t say it like that! Drax, I created a cure for the Flain’s poison. That’s all. Sayin’ it like that might make someone think I could raise the dead. I certainly can’t do that.”

Godrick bowed to her. “Forgive me, your Highness. I spoke without thought.”

She smirked and shook her head. “Asgardians and their flowery embellishments,” she teased.

Lauren made her way through what appeared to be becoming an impromptu party as food was starting to arrive along with others from Jord’s people, filling up the patio.

She walked past all of it, nodding to those who spoke to her before coming to sit between Gamora and Nebula.

They both looked at her warily. 

“Peter told me about y’all’s… well, guess he’s not your daddy, but that Thanos fellow.” They both stiffened substantially. “I don’t blame either of you for what happened to Loki. Why would I? Y'all had nothin' to do with it, and he sounds like an evil, terrible person. He’s responsible for what happened to my husband, not y’all. Peter told me what happened on Xandar with Ronan. He told me about Ego, and how you two made up. I’m real glad for you both. It’s hard when you’re at odds with your sister.”

“It… is,” Nebula said in that soft voice of hers. “You sound as if you… know.”

Lauren tilted her head. “I do know. I’ve two sisters. The one, she and I will never reconcile. The other… well, we’re tryin’. Does that hurt?” Lauren stroked her throat to indicate what she meant to Nebula.

The blue woman’s eyes widened. “No.”

“Liar.”

The glare returned. “The damage is permanent. A parting gift I will never be rid of. Thanos liked to make me scream when I disappointed him.” 

Anger sang through Lauren like a whip of Thor’s lightning. “Bastard.” She reached out without thought only for Nebula to grab her wrist and Gamora to stick a dagger against her ribs.

Arwen snarled, low and deep, and Peaches began to writhe and hiss around her throat. 

“I was just gonna help.” Lauren quietly called off the animals, causing Arwen to lay down with a huff, but Peaches curled over her shoulder and hissed a second time at Gamora, likely showing off his fangs.

Neither woman moved to release her, but Lauren was close enough to brush the tips of her fingers over Nebula’s throat, releasing a small burst of magic. 

Nebula gasped, then swallowed, then stared at Lauren in shock. “You… you made the pain stop.”

Her voice was stronger, but no less rough, still quiet and reserved. “You were hurtin’, no different than Rocket. If I can fix it, why wouldn’t I?”

The dagger at her waist disappeared when Nebula released Lauren’s wrist, and Peaches settled though he continued to glare at them both. Lauren expected her wrist to hurt, but then remembered she wasn’t human anymore. It would be a lot harder to hurt her now, and gently patted Peaches to get him calmed down.

“There are plenty of sorcerers who wouldn’t. Not unless you paid their price.”

Lauren frowned at Gamora. “Then those people are assholes.”

Nebula gave a short snort than chuckled softly. “I did not expect that.”

Gamora chuckled too. “So, Quill told you of us, did he?”

When she said _us_ there was an inflection there that made Lauren wonder if something was going on between Peter and the lovely green Gamora but didn’t feel it was her place to ask. “He did.”

“And did he also tell you how he distracted Ronan?” 

The wicked glint in her eyes said Lauren was missing something. “No. I don’t remember anythin’ about Ronan needin’ a distraction.”

“Oh, so he didn’t tell you about his _pelvic sorcery_?” she said loudly.

Lauren gaped, heard Peter swear, and glanced over her shoulder to find red washing through his face. “Pelvic sorcery?”

“Dancing! I danced to distract Ronan. Are you _happy now_?” he growled. 

“Extremely,” Gamora smirked. 

Lauren raised her hand. “Wait, wait. Dance? What the hell kinda dancin’ did you do?”

He grinned. “Hit it, Groot!”

Lauren startled when music began to pour out of the back of the open ship, and Peter gyrated his way down the ramp and around the fire, past Mantis who rolled her eyes. It took Lauren thirty seconds to recognize the song and jump up with a squeal. “Oh, my stars! Journey! Y’all have Journey?"

Peter laughed and beckoned her to join him. “C’mon, Lauren. Show me what you got. Dance off!”

She laughed and darted closer to grab his hands. “Just dance with me, you big goon!” 

He snickered and spun her in and out, dipped her down, and moved with her around the fire. She tried not to laugh, but it reminded her so much of something she would have done at a dance in middle school she couldn’t help herself.

Finally, she found his rhythm and settled in enough to sing out, “Strangers waitin’. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows, searchin’ in the night!”

Peter stopped dead and stared at her with his mouth open, but Lauren didn’t want to acknowledge the fact she could sing. She just wanted to sing an old favourite and turned away from him to leap on the ramp and ham it up. “Streetlights people, livin’ just to find emotion. Hidin’ somewhere in the night!” She thrust her right hand straight up like some kind of eighties rock star and smirked at Peter, who shook himself from his amazement and jumped up beside her. 

Between the two of them, they sang the world’s worst, cheesiest duet, causing those gathered to crack up with their dramatic actions until the song ended. They fell together, laughing, breathless, and flushed. 

“Son of a bitch,” Rocket grumbled. “There’s two of them.”

Lauren giggled, the gentle guitar riff stared through the speakers, and she snapped her head to look up at Peter. “No way!”

He just shook his head, grin wide enough to split his face. “You seem to have good taste in tunes, though this isn’t a favourite of the others.”

“Pete, hun, this stuff is what I grew up on.” Then she noticed Groot going for the remote to change the song and couldn't have it. The quiet song was so powerful, another old favourite she remembered listening to, wondering if she’d ever have the kind of love the singer sang about. 

This time she didn’t wait for him, Lauren stepped up and let her heart lead. “How do I... get through one night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? Oh, I… I need you in my arms, need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave, baby you would take away everythin’ good in my life.”

She trembled, suddenly realizing what a mistake she’d just made. This was life. This was her reality. This was her without Loki.

“And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?”

Tears threatened, but she fought them back and closed her eyes against them.  

“Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky; there would be no love in my life, there'd be no world left for me. And I, baby, I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave, baby you would take away everythin’ real in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?”

 _Loki_. He was all she could see as she sang her heart out, letting her voice lift the love she felt, the ache she experienced, the joy she took in his presence and the thought of getting back to him brought to her.  

“Please tell me, baby. How do I go on? If you ever leave, baby you would take away everythin’. I need you with me; baby don't you know that you're everythin’ good in my life? And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?”

She opened her eyes, face tilted to the sky. The yearning was intense. Norns help her; it felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, yet, still, she sang.

“How do I live without you?”

The only tear she allowed herself to shed, slipped her eye, and dropped down her face.

“How do I live without you, baby?”

Lauren brushed it away, turned to Peter, and smiled. His fist was clenched against his chest, pain drawing lines on his face. She stepped closer as something new played through the speakers and laid her hand over his heart. “Breathe,” she whispered. 

He gasped, and it seemed the entire party exhaled with him. 

“Lauren,” Peter murmured, eyes shining.

She only gave a brittle smile, patted his chest, and walked down the ramp. “Thanks for the dance. I’m gonna grab some grub. You want anythin’?” She didn’t wait for his answer, walking on, aware of each brush of fingers and gentle squeeze when one by one, her guard offered comfort and assurance, knowing just how difficult that was. 

“Kil’jara,” C’stel murmured, his hand warm on her elbow before Arwen nudged him away.

Lauren’s knees almost buckled. “Please, don’t.” Vision blurry, she walked on, past the food, past Jord’s people, past the castle, and around behind the temple where Yggdrasil grew. 

She stumbled through the last few steps and fell to curl up in the roots of the tree, guarded by animals great and small, as she poured out her pain in a flood of tears. 

**  
  
  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: prissy elves, some angst, much feels
> 
> A/N: I have a wedding next weekend, so the next update will be in two weeks.

* * *

Loki fought not to show his surprise when they rode through the city. Every Alfheim standard was covered in more of the white star flowers, and many of the old stone buildings were swathed in vines bursting with all manner of blooms. 

The fields and meadows within the city proper were washed in colour and perfumed as he'd never seen them, and when a doe and her twin fawns ventured into sight, the female attendants gasped and stared. 

It was a masterful display of nature; one Loki could not have pulled off alone. 

People lined the route, eager to catch sight of the long lost Light Elves, waving and cheering, some throwing hastily gathered petals. 

Loki - when he wasn't gazing at entire streets covered in blooms - watched the elf prince. He fought hard not to show his amazement a second time, but it was a difficult task. His eyes would widen minutely, or jaw tighten to keep his mouth closed. 

Loki wished Lauren was here to see it and take pleasure from a job well done. 

They made their way to the citadel's stairs, and Loki swiftly disembarked to hand down the ladies as the prince eyed Asgard's golden palace. 

"Have you been before, Prince?" Loki asked when the elf only continued to stare.

"I was born after Alfheim's departure from Asgard. It is… large." The elf's pale eyes swung to him. "Fin is the name I am addressed by at home. You have leave to use it."

Loki tilted his head, finding the princeling's attitude trying. "As you wish, Prince Fin."

"Hm, my father expressed Asgard's preference for… simple namings. This perplexes me. How do you honour those who came before you without speaking their names?"

"We have other ways." Ones he had no desire to elaborate on to this stuck up prat. "Come, Prince Fin. My King awaits." 

Again Loki swept his arm out and made sure to keep step with the elf up the stairs past the guard standing stiffly at attention. 

His females fell in line a step behind and slightly parted, while the Warrior's Three took their positions. 

Fandral swept a deep bow and made his way to the front, where he led the party, hand lightly resting on his sword. Hogan settled a half pace behind and to the Prince's right, while Volstagg marched just behind the female attendants. 

Loki, at Fin's left, would hold the fourth side until the formalities finalized. 

They walked through Asgard's gleaming halls, aware of the people who bowed as they passed. Loki acknowledged them with a nod or smile but maintained the pace. 

Even here, they could see Lauren's hand. Roses climbed giant stone columns. Wisteria draped from doorways. Fragrant lavender grew along the balcony that overlooked the gardens, framing a vista of stunning colour beyond. Thick ferns and broadleaf plants grew like a lush jungle in cool, misty corners where the waters of Asgard flowed through the palace. 

It smelled like Midgard's Eden.

"Asgard has grown vibrant with nature. You say this is your wife's doing?"

Loki smiled sharply, annoyed by the questions about Lauren. "She has a stunning eye for such things and a natural talent. Flowers bloom beneath her feet."

"A most unusual gift."

Loki shrugged. "Hardly. All of Asgard's Earth Mothers have such an affinity." There was no point in denying what she was to the elves, not her base designation at least, for they - Earth bound creatures that they were - would see and know she was an Earth magic Goddess of some kind.

"Hn." 

The elf gave nothing away with such an indistinct sound, frustrating him. Just what was Alfheim's purpose here? 

Without making it obvious, Loki raised a breeze with one hand to send the jubiles dancing, ringing out their laughter while the other sent a bolt of magic to Thor. 

A scroll would drop on the throne or in his brother's lap. Either way, it warned his brother to be wary. The elves were after something. Possibly someone. The lie he told about Lauren must spread until they could ascertain if these elves were friends… or foe.

"The jubile. I have heard of such flowers," Fin murmured, watching the dancing blossoms.

"Exclusive to Asgard. They are quite lovely. Always so cheerful," Loki smiled, his sleight of hand a success. 

They returned to their silent walk, Asgard's guard slowly growing more prevalent as they made their way to the throne room, but it wasn't until the group reached the great hall where the doors to the throne room and the golden mile stood open in welcome that Asgard's golden horned soldiers grew in number to stand shoulder to shoulder.

Loki had a shock race through when he could see down the long aisle to the throne. Where once the giant gold and stone seat sat imposing in all its glory, now it was guarded by two enormous ash trees standing sentinel.

They were surprising enough in their enormity, but their branches dripped with Lauren's Spanish Moss, and the moss sparkled with dew giving a pleasing effect. The trees themselves grew straight out of stone floors and appeared as if they had been growing there for centuries. 

The leaves shimmered with colour, home to a flock of beautiful butterflies that spanned the rainbow, adding their vibrancy to the green leaves like living flowers.

He wanted to laugh, loud and joyously at Lauren's masterpiece but remained silent, exchanging a smug look with Thor before finding his father who stood on the stairs, his wolves lounging around him, two places down from Sif. 

Odin appeared exasperated and amused, though he held his poise.

The ravens, Huginn and Muninn - having no manners - perched behind Thor as if they were the ones the elves came to see. 

Loki paused just in the door to call out, "My King! Prince Seneamas Finadh Beolair, heir to the House of the Stars, brings you tidings from Alfheim."

Thor inclined his head. "Alfheim is most welcome on Asgard. Approach."

They began the long walk down the golden mile with Jesmala wheeling and swooping above them. Odin's wolves perked up with his approach, but Loki motioned them to stay with his father.

He caught sight of Natasha and Maria, both garbed as befit ladies of the court, though their sharp eyes and relaxed, fluid stance bespoke their wariness. They stood out just slightly from the other excited nobles. 

It did not appear that Prince Fin noticed, though he did cast an appreciative eye over Natasha. She would be quite the unique female for the tall, svelte elves. Her short, curvy frame and fiery curls were not known to elven genetics.

Fortunately, Fandral walked ahead and was none the wiser.

At the foot of the throne, Loki stepped away, allowing Fandral to take his place a half step back from Fin on the right. 

Now guarded by Asgards three finest warriors, Loki inclined his head and climbed the stairs to stand between Odin and Sif.

She looked lovely in her red and white gown with the substantial ruby and diamond cuffs on her wrists and the winged tiara resting in her dark locks.

Loki smiled and winked, causing her to blush, before her sharp eyes swung back to the elves. Dressed as befit a queen, her lifted chin, and balanced stance announced her every inch a warrior prepared to protect what she claimed. A queen in the making, she would still stand before her king, that was apparent.

For her first court appearance in her new role, Sif was spectacular.

"My son," Odin murmured. "Message received."

"Hm," Loki hummed. _Good_.

"King Thor of Asgard. I bring greetings from my esteemed father, King Javir Eldric Beolair. Long may you both reign." He bowed deeply. When he rose, Jesmala settled on his shoulder. "Your brother has graciously accepted my guard as your guard during my time here. The House of Steel produces the finest warriors."

"I remember well the glory that fills the House of Steel. They may approach and take their positions." Thor tilted his head and motioned to the empty stairs where the Warriors Three usually held space.

Four of the elves climbed the stairs and mirrored Loki, Sif, and Odin, while the other two climbed to the top step and lowered to a knee.

"King Thor, I am Naruchon, House of Steel. I and my eldest son, Gerion, will stand at your right and left."

"Proceed." Thor waved them on before returning his attention to Fin. "Tell us, Prince Seneamas Finadh Beolair, why have the Light Elves come knocking?"

Odin sighed, a pained expression on his face. 

Loki only snickered. 

Thor had no patience for formality. He struck hard and true with the question all wished answered.

The princeling appeared taken back by the question. Elves were not so direct nor blunt, but he pulled himself up, swiftly covering his surprise. His answer, for once, was straightforward and truthful. "Rumour of Yggdrasil's blooming reached even our ears. Old magic stirs the leaves and shakes the very land. When Jesmala returned with a flower from the World Tree, it was decided I would venture from my home to see it with mine own eyes."

Barely had the words left Fin's mouth when a wave of crashing anguish fell over Loki. He grunted, the enormity of it causing his knees to quake.

Sif glanced sharply at him. "Loki?" she whispered.

He lifted his hand to his chest and rubbed, unable to stop the action though he knew it would do nothing to assuage the pain. Lauren's pain. 

It felt as if her heart were breaking.

Odin caught his elbow. "Go."

"Father." He shouldn't. It was decidedly rude to leave in the middle of an audience.

"It will be worse if you stay. Go. Sif and I will see to the prince."

Loki stepped back, glanced at Thor - whose agreement was a nearly imperceptible nod - and vanished. 

He landed in Lauren's garden and fell to his knees. "Breathe, my love. Just breathe." Her desire to be home with him was so large it hurt in ways he'd never known. 

Pain seeped and bled from him, oozing from his pores like sweat. He threw off his formal garb for that of something lighter, less stiffling. It was like shards of glass raking through him. Her heart was shattering into pieces that pierced his lungs and made it nearly impossible to breathe.

Loki dug his hands into the earth and something pulled at him, tugging him toward the center of the city. When he followed the grieving thread, it led him to the Norns Temple. 

Again he vanished only to reappear at the railing that surrounded Yggdrasil. Way up high on a branch of the tree, he could see a dark mark growing. 

 _Lauren_. Her anguish was marring Yggdrasil. 

Loki disappeared to reappear on the branch and inhaled sharply. He could feel her there, her magic mixing with emotions, and knelt to place his hands against the discolouring wood. 

"My love… _breathe_ …

***

Lauren gasped and jerked up. "Loki?" She looked frantically around, seeing no one besides her familiars, but she could feel him, feel the ebb and flow of his magic like he was there, surrounding her, giving her strength. 

She looked at the tree and how blackened the bark had become. "Forgive me," she whispered, scrambling around to place her hands on its ancient wood.

They sank in through the bark, and she gasped when her hands found solid warm flesh. The touch was as familiar as her own, and she grasped the hands tightly, fingers threading together. "Loki!"

***

He could feel her flesh against his and held on as her joyous cry flooded him. "Oh, darling. Hold on. Soon you will be home." He didn't dare ask her location, knowing the Norns would not allow it, and leaned his forehead against the bark.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." 

He could smell the salt of her tears and closed his eyes. "I know, elskan min. I feel it. It won't be for much longer. I swear." He would raze this temple to the ground if the Norns kept them parted much longer.

***

She sighed, closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against the tree only to connect with warm flesh a second time. "I hate this."

"As do I, my love."

She released one hand to lift it to his face and gently caressed his cheek. "Can we just stay in our room for three or four weeks when I get home?"

He chuckled and leaned into her palm. "I'd like that."

"I miss your touch," she sighed. "The way you lead me with your hand on my back. The way you move my hair. The way, no matter what I wear, you give me wolf eyes." She breathed heavily, fighting through tears. "I miss how you smell," Lauren whispered.

"I miss kissing the shine from your lips and how doing so makes you soft and pliable in my arms. I miss your quick wit and devious smile. I miss the green of your eyes and the sound of your laughter. Our bed is so empty, my heart." Gentle fingers skimmed the edge of her jaw. "When first we met, this right here is what drew me to you."

"Really?" she chuckled, finding it a little odd but also endearing.

"Yes. This smooth, sharp edge. It was like it was made to entice me. Like it was purposely put here to draw my lips. It draws the eyes to flow to your long neck,  the curve of your shoulder, the arch of your collarbone. I swear the Norns did it just to drive me mad. Never have I longed for another as I have you, Lauren. Beloved. My heart."

She raised both hands to his face and sobbed softly. "Elskan min…"

"Shh, pet. Soon I will hold you in my arms."

She could feel the connection fading, his body less solid to her, and whispered, "Find me, Loki. Find me in my dreams. I'm waitin' for you."

"Lauren…"

He was gone, only bark remained beneath her palms. 

A few more tears fell, but the ache wasn't as sharp. It no longer felt hard to breathe or like her heart would rip from her chest. 

Lauren opened her eyes and sighed at the damage she’d done to the tree. Bark was black and powdering in places, leaves curled and browned drooping above her. She drew Earth magic to her hands and ran it over the trunk, repairing and healing what she’d wrought in her despair. 

She settled into the roots again, finding solace in the ancient tree that had allowed her to connect to her love. “Thank you.”

Arwen wuffed, her ears lowered in concern. 

Lauren sighed and crawled out of the roots to lean against the wolf’s side and look up at the branches and flowers. “I’m okay now. Better at least.” Peaches rubbed against her chin and Titania cooed from overhead. “Yes, I know you’re with me, but I miss him. This was nice, but it’s not enough. It won’t be enough until I can touch him face to face.”

A presence at the corner of the castle had her waving a hand to motion them closer. 

Eldric appeared and took a seat beside her, glancing at Arwen for permission before leaning against the wolf. “Are you alright?”

She sighed. “Yes and no.”

“Mm. As I expected.” He gently cupped her chin and turned her face toward him. “You have faded slightly. You force your brightness. You need not do so with us. We know you are hurting, my lady.”

Lauren leaned her head back against Arwen when he let go and closed her eyes. “Yes, it hurts. More every day, but this is what the Norns require of me. I still don’t know _why_ , and that’s the kicker, isn’t it? Why am I here, Eldric?”

“Soon, I think we will all have that answer. Just know, whatever comes, we are yours. You are not alone in this.”

She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Your thanks are unnecessary. We have watched you grow into a Goddess. It is a gift like no other. Whatever the Norns ask of you next, we will continue to follow you as we can do no one else. You do not want to hear it, but each of us would give his life for you.”

She snorted. “You do, and I’ll do my darndest to bring y’all back and soundly beat your ass.”

He snickered and rose, pulling her up with him. “Come with me.”

“Where?” Lauren asked, dusting off her bottom, not that the soil would be so uncouth to cling to her.

“We have helped you train with many weapons, but we did not discuss a staff. I thought you might appreciate some basic knowledge of its usage.”

She smiled in relief. “Yes! Oh, please? I faced off against Ket and his Vestlars and had a moment of “oh, shit,” cause I wasn’t sure what to do with this thing.” She rolled her wrist, and the staff popped into existence.

He chuckled. “Well, at least there is something I can still teach you. You mastered dimensional pockets before me.”

Lauren blushed, holding out her arm. “And without this, that wouldn’t be possible. It’s a bit like havin’ a cheat sheet. The information is all in there, a bit jumbled, and still hard for me to access on the fly, but it’s gettin’ easier.” 

“May I?” he asked, hands hovering above and below her arm. 

Lauren tilted her head in permission. 

Eldric’s fingers were warm when they lightly traced the blue ink on her forearm. “Masterfully done. The use of spirit ink to transfer so much knowledge is unfathomable,” he chuckled and shot her a look. “But then nothing seems to be beyond the reach of a Creation Goddess.”

Another blush warmed her face. “Y’all need to stop teasin’ me, or once I know how to use this thing, I’ll show you,” she snickered, wagging her staff at him. 

He laughed and bowed to her. “As you say, my lady.”

She rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Chuckles. Let’s head around back. People don’t need to be watchin’ you put me on my ass.”

He offered his arm. She huffed at him but took it. Together they walked off, animals trailing in their wake. 

Neither noticed the white raven when it fluttered down and landed in the uppermost branches of Yggdrasil. It hopped down the tree, finally fluttering to the roots and peered at the unblemished skin of the trunk. 

It croaked softly to itself and flew away. 

***

Loki sighed and settled down, his back against the tree’s trunk, and one leg dangling from the branches. He could feel her magic still, working to heal the tree. It was almost as good as soaking in her embrace, not quite, but close. 

She was so strong now. He could practically taste the old magic inside her. 

When next he got his hands on her, how he would feast on that deep well, draw from it, bind it inside him so he could always feel her strength. He would find a way to connect them that would not require the use of a Brúðr Steinn. A way that could not be broken. Never again would he allow someone to spirit her away as she had been. 

Never again.

Such thoughts led him to circle back to the woman waiting in the dungeon. 

Sigyn. Soon, she would get what was coming to her. 

The sudden lurch of magic had Loki snapping upright only to find himself in the presence of the Three. 

“Ladies,” he murmured, rising to his feet.

“Prince Loki,” they nodded. 

“It is time,” Fremtiden said, the child’s eyes glowing white. 

Suspicion filled him. “Time for… what?”

“For you, son of Laufey, to _see_.” Nåværende threw a handful of petals in the well, sending the swans swimming out of the way.

The ominous words chilled his Frost Giant blood, but before he could protest, the vision dragged him down into the images appearing in the dark water. 

When it released him, minutes, hours, days later, he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. “What have I done…”

“You slipped into darkness and caused much pain. It will be up to you, son of Laufey, to fix what you wrought. Luckily, you have a most capable Ástvinur to assist you.”

He lifted his head, face wet with tears. “What I’ve done is unforgivable.”

Fortiden came and knelt by his side. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Your darkness was strong when you turned the Bifröst on Jotunheim, but they are _your_ people. You are the one and only heir, son of Laufey. Only you and Lauren can save what's left of the Jotuns.”

It seemed an impossible task. The ice planet was in pieces, shattered and broken, falling apart, drifting away in its orbit. 

He’d never seen anything like it before and wasn’t sure how there were still Jotun’s alive on what was left. 

“The Jotun’s planet has been failing for longer than this. Since the time of the great war Jotunheim has struggled,” Fortiden explained. “What happened with the Bifröst just accelerated the decay.”

He nodded slowly. “So when Lauren returns…”

“You will need to find a way to stabilize Jotunheim.”

“Is this her purpose then? Is this why you sent her to Jord for training?” he asked. 

Nåværende bowed her head. “This is the duty of all of her kind. To bring balance back to Yggdrasil.”

“So, she is as we thought. A Goddess of Creation.” They neither confirmed nor denied his statement. “Oh, come on! She shook all the realms!” he huffed in exasperation. 

All three laughed. 

“Yes, fine. You are so impatient,” Fremtiden huffed. 

Then Nåværende approached and knelt to take his face in her hands. As her eyes held a white glow, he knew it was Verðandi who touched him and froze when those bright eyes pierced him to the soul. “Tonight, Lauren will learn her purpose. Tonight, we will show her the path she must walk. It will not be easy.”

“Sister,” the other two warned, but Verðandi ignored them.

“It will not be easy. It will be downright agonizing, but Lauren _must see_! She must know what is at stake!” 

“Then show me!” he cried, grasping the woman’s wrists. “Let me bear the burden. She is too good, too pure. She doesn’t need to see the horrible things in this world!”

“Do you think we would give you a woman so weak she could not see the harshness of life? That she would see it and break? She may falter, but Loki, Lauren is anything but weak.”

Her hands slid up to his temples, and another vision forced itself upon him. 

Lauren fighting, a staff in her hand unlike any he’d ever seen. The ground opening as she sent two assailants to their doom. Another flash and she was racing through the same meadow, taking down a Flain, her spear slamming through the eye slit to kill the foul creature. 

Then he was back, gasping, staring at Verðandi in shock, a mixture of pride and horror burning inside him. “She… killed a Flain?” Flames of Valhalla, she went against a Flain?

Verðandi nodded. “She killed a Flain.”

“I never wanted her to know that burden,” he whispered. “To carry that… stain on her heart. I should have been there for her.”

“You cannot protect her from death. She carries the Stille Forbi in her magic. She _will_ have to kill again. Lauren is of Asgard. The women of Asgard are strong, and they fight. She will fight again. She will kill again to protect herself and others. All you can do is be there for her afterward if she needs you. It will never be an easy thing for her to come to terms with, even now she is not dealing with the three whose lives she took, but that is why she has you. You are her rock, Loki. Be her rock.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing she would only speak the truth. “I still wish I could be there for her.”

“You are there for her. Why do you think we allowed you to touch through Yggdrasil, or join her in her dreams? But she needed to learn to _be_ who we need her to be. She had to find herself. You love her so much, stepping back and watching her struggle would have been impossible. That is why she is had to go on her own.”

“I know. I understand. I just do not like it.”

She chuckled. “We did not expect you to, but you have learned much in your time without her as well. There is a big, compassion filled heart inside you. We are pleased with your progress.”

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. “Thank you.”

“Now, you have an elf princeling to dance attendance on and remember what I said. No matter what you feel, know Lauren will come through tonight. She is stronger than you can ever imagine.”

“I can imagine quite a lot,” he chuckled, rising and helping her to her feet. 

“Go now, Loki, son of two fathers. You will see your wife soon.”

He looked at her sharply. “How soon?”

Verðandi laughed, and he was standing on the bridge to the hollow, once again shut out of their presence without answers. 

“Come on!” he huffed, throwing up his hands. Would the Norns never stop teasing him?

 _Never…_ whispered by his ear. 

Loki smirked, waved a hand to fix the exhaustion on his face, and went to find the elves. 

As he made his way out of the hall, he found Thor, Odin, Sif, a host of elves, and the Warrior’s Three coming toward him. 

“My King,” he bowed his head to Thor. “Prince Fin. Lady Sif. Father. I see you’ve brought everyone to view Yggdrasil.”

“Prince Loki. I was concerned when you left the throne room,” Fin said. “I hope we did not say anything offensive?”

Knowing it was more the elf was offended by his disappearance, Loki gave a gracious tilt of his head and smiled. “Forgive my sudden leaving, but when the Norns speak, one is required  to listen. I was called, and so I had to leave.”

“Hm. I hope it was nothing serious?”

Loki held the pale eyes of the elf. “Serious enough to require my immediate attention. Not so serious that I must interrupt your visit by stealing away my king.”

The battle of eye contact continued for long seconds as Loki refused to give way, and Fin refused to accept his word. 

Then Odin stepped in. “Well, we shall continue and show Prince Fin that which he came to see.”

“Thank you, All-Father.” Fin tilted his head and continued forward, following Odin. He held out his arm to Lady Sif, who smiled graciously and accepted. 

“Come, Prince Fin. You will be amazed by Yggdrasil’s beauty.”

Loki arched a brow and smiled at her, Frigga’s voice appearing to come from Sif’s mouth. 

“Loki?” 

He glanced at his brother and gave a minute shake of his head. “It is a personal concern.”

Thor continued to stare for another moment before nodding and following after the others. “We will speak later.”

“Indeed. I will not be attending the feast.”

Thor shot him a glance. "I see."

Which meant he didn't, but Loki said nothing. They followed silently, aware of the ears now listening. At the rail, Prince Fin came to a stop and stared up of Yggdrasil in its glory. 

All the elves stared, most held the emotionless mask they were well known for in place, except for the young one who gaped a little before another elbowed him. 

It amused Loki to no end, and he exchanged a look with Thor. 

“It is quite… something. Beautiful,” Fin murmured. “How did this come about?”

“The tree bloomed with my brother’s yearly offering of magic,” Thor explained. “It was a surprise, but a welcome one.”

“Hm.” Fin looked at Loki. “Alfheim thought you banished to the mudball known as Midgard. It intrigues us that you are back. One would think you had, perhaps, found your Ástvinur?”

Loki neither flinched nor looked away. “Who did you think I was speaking of when I mentioned my wife? Of course, she is my Ástvinur.”

A sleek brow arched over one pale blue eye. “Call her back from her family. I would meet her.”

“We will not,” Thor growled, bristling under the princeling’s attitude. “She grieves with her family. We will not interrupt that time.”

“Then perhaps you can take me to her,” Fin insisted. 

“No.” Loki’s tone brooked no argument. “She is not an oddity to be viewed, Prince, and you are skating dangerously close to angering me with this continued insistence. Desists. When my wife returns, you will be informed, and then you may make her acquaintance.”

Fin’s face hardened. “Unacceptable.”

“Keep pushing, _prince_. See what happens,” Loki snarled, feeling the tips of sharp canines dig into his lip. 

Fin’s eyes narrowed. “The Wolf of Ragnarok rises in your eyes.”

“The wolf is mine to release and control as I will. Do not press me, elf.”

“Loki, that is enough,” Thor murmured. “Prince Fin. You are a guest here, but that does not give you the right to demand the Princess return for your pleasure. She is grieving. Let her.”

The elf bristled but bowed his head. “Forgive me, King Thor. Long has it been that there be someone with such strong Earth magic on Asgard. You can understand our interest in her.”

“That may be, but I will not command her return.”

Fin’s jaw tightened, his eyes turned steely, he opened his mouth to argue only to have two white ravens swoop down the hall from the front of the temple. Jesmala landed on the elf’s shoulder and croaked low, causing Loki’s brow to arch. 

Surprise flashed across the prince’s face before he turned suddenly to Thor. “It appears I am urgently needed at home.”

“Do you acquire assistance?” Sif asked, concern in her voice.

“We do not, Lady Sif. It is a... _personal_ matter.” He shot Loki a glare. 

“Let me expedite your return to the Bifröst.” Loki waved his hand and opened a large portal that led directly to the gate. “Heimdall. Open the way to Alfheim.”

“Yes, my prince,” came the man’s deep voice, just out of view of the opening. 

“My _thanks_ , Prince Loki,” Fin growled and stomped through the portal, attendants and elves following, white ravens fluttering into the gate. 

The elves disappeared, the Bifröst closed, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Heimdall.”

“Any time, Loki. The way is once again veiled,” the guardian murmured, appearing with Hofund in hand. “There was barely enough land made available to drop the bridge.”

“Yes, I expected as much,” Loki sneered. 

“What was all this about, my son?” Odin asked, the others gathering closer. 

“They were very intent on meeting Lauren,” Fandral murmured. 

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead, his horns gone since he landed in Lauren’s garden. “I know. I do not like it, but I like what the raven had to say even less.”

“What did it say?” Hogun asked. 

Loki looked at Thor, also aware of the raven's words, a wave of trepidation sweeping through him. “She said, "That which he seeks has been found."

“What’s that mean?” Volstagg asked. 

“They found Lauren.” 

Thor shook his head. “You can’t know that for sure, Loki.”

He glared at his brother. “They came here looking for her! This has always been about Lauren. And now, one of those white ravens has found her! What do they want with my wife?”

Sif stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, Loki. Alfheim has always been our allies, even if they have retreated from us. If this is about Lauren, if they have found her, then have faith they will help her come home."

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and hoped she was right. "And if they simply take her?" he asked.

Thor's face hardened, and white lightning filled his eyes. "Then they will know that Asgard's might has not waned in the centuries Alfheim has hidden from us. We _will_ retrieve Lauren should Alfheim seek to keep her from you."

***

Lauren caught Rickon in the back of the knee and tossed him on his butt. “Yes!” she squealed. 

It had only taken half an hour for the rest of her men to wander around the back of the castle to both watch and assist. Their comments and corrections were incredibly helpful as they taught her to use the “tool” she'd created. 

“Well done, your Highness!” Godrick laughed, thumping his fist on Spike’s side. 

The hound had taken a shine to him, and Lauren decided that was good. They worked well together, and Spike was happy with her guard. It was the home the hound deserved.

"It was a fine bout, your Highness," Rickon grinned. 

She held her hand down to Rickon and pulled him to his feet. “Thank you. This has been fun.” But now the sun was sinking low in the sky, and she was sweaty and disgusting. “I think I’ll get cleaned up. It’s just about time.”

“That it is,” Jord said, causing Lauren to turn and smile. “Tonight is special. Allow an old goddess to assist in your preparations?”

Lauren nodded and vanished her staff. “I would love that. Thank all y’all,” she said to her men. “I hope y’all know how much I appreciate each of you.”

“We know, Kil’jara. It does not need to be said,” C’stel bowed his head. 

“It does. It really does. You’ve been with me since the start of all this or nearly the start; through thick and thin. Whatever comes tonight, I want y’all to know; I couldn’t have gotten here without you. Thank you.” She nodded, turned, and followed Jord into the castle before she got all weepy.

“That was lovely of you,” Jord said, linking their arms together. 

“It needed to be said. They’ve been so great.” She held her hand out for Titania when the owl fluttered near, while Arwen and Jord’s wolves paced along behind them on their way to Lauren’s room. 

“It is always good to let those around you know they are appreciated,” Jord agreed. “How are you feeling now? I felt the… disturbance in your energy earlier.”

“Better. I… I spoke to Loki,” Lauren murmured. “We connected through Yggdrasil.”

She chuckled. “That should be impossible, but then I’ve come to accept that with you, darling, impossible is no longer a reality.”

“I think the Norns know how much I miss him. It hurt so much today. I felt like I was breakin’,” Lauren sighed. “It’s like I’m missin’ a big part of myself.”

“Ah, darling, of course, you are. The two of you are halves of the same soul, light and dark. It is understandable that you feel… unbalanced without him.”

They pushed open the door to Lauren’s rooms and headed through to her bathroom.

Titania fluttered off to the headboard as Lauren set Peaches on the bed. Arwen and her parents curled up in a cute pile to wait. 

Already so used to having attendants and maids, Lauren didn’t hesitate to strip her shirt over her head, shuck her pants, and walk down into the pool before realizing this was Jord, not Anitra and Anneke. 

The woman didn’t seem to mind, flicking her fingers to set the water glowing pale blue and bubbling. A second flick created a stool for Jord to sit beside the pool. 

“Why do I feel like this evenin’ is a big deal?” Lauren asked, enjoying the effervescing of the water. 

“Because it is. Tonight you approach the Norns for the first time as a Goddess of Creation. You will find out your purpose, the reason you are what you are. It is important.”

Lauren looked down at her hands. “I kinda feel like whatever comes is gonna throw my life plans for a loop.”

Jord smiled sadly. “That could happen, but if the Norns put a difficult task before you, the reward will be worth it. They do not take and not give. This, I promise.”

She gave a slow nod, mind far away, thinking of the future when it could be things like love, and life, and babies. “If I can have that, I’d do just about anythin’.”

“Yes, I know you would.” Jord rose and held out a towel. “Come. You needed only cleanse yourself. Now we prepare you for tonight.”

Climbing out of the pool, Lauren wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the stool before the mirror when Jord indicated she should sit. She didn’t say anything as Jord ran her fingers through the long locks, using magic to clean and smooth what was once a sweaty mess. 

It was different than the twins helping her. They chattered, asked questions, helped hype her up or calm her down. 

Jord just soothed with her quiet hands and gentle touches. 

Tears burned Lauren’s eyes when she caught sight of the two of them in the mirror. 

“Lauren, darling?” Jord’s hand came down on her shoulder. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s like… you’re my mama,” she whispered. “Like the mama I’ve always wanted.”

Jord bent and wrapped her arms around her, holding Lauren tight. She could feel the love swell and pour over her, and shut her eyes, fighting tears. This was what she’d always wanted, what she’d missed all her life. 

“No matter where you go, no matter what happens, I will _always_ be with you. I am in the mark on your arm, the magic you wield, even in the air you breathe. Just because you cannot _see_ me does not mean I’m not with you.”

Lauren clung to her, heart in her throat. “I just found you,” she whispered. 

“And you will have me for a while yet.”

“Promise?”

Jord nodded, her cheek rubbing on Lauren’s hair. “Promise.” She pressed a kiss to Lauren’s crown and lightly rubbed her arms, rising again to wipe away a tear. “Now, we really must prepare you. This is an important moment in any new Goddess’s life. We must see you at your best.”

A thought crossed Lauren’s mind and made her giggle. “It’s like my debutante debut all over again.” Though her training to this point had definitely not been anything like cotillion training.

“Oh, darling girl, it will be _much_ better than that,” Jord smiled. “Much better.”

Lauren grinned at their reflection in the mirror. This was what her debut should have been. What any number of dances, balls, and events should have been. 

It was a bittersweet moment she would cherish forever. 

* * *

*I have a wedding next week, so there will be no chapter until the 16th.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of angst, prepare for the feels

* * *

Music and laughter filled the air, but Eldric clung to the outskirts of the party. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the food, or the tests of strength, or even the wildly different music, he did, he just worried for Lauren. 

It was not an easy task to stand before the Norns. They could ask anything of a person, and once requested, it was virtually impossible to deny them. A task levied was a task that must be completed. 

Then she appeared with the moon; a Goddess draped in its beams, her hair a curtain of silk. The maiden image was readily apparent, the purity in her white gown and loose, flowing mane. Her bare feet peeked out from the hem of sheer fabric, layer upon layer veiling her. It made his heart hurt to look at her. 

She was so very young.

When the one called Quill pranced up the stairs to take her hand and lead her through the gathering, Eldric sighed. She stole hearts as easily as she laughed.

Jord followed, beaming, the proud mother with Jarl on her arm. But there was a touch of _knowing_ in the older goddess's eyes as if she knew what came next would change… everything.

Then Lauren was in front of him. "My lady," he smiled and bowed. "You are a breath of spring on this eve."

She flushed with pleasure. "Thank you, Eldric. Jord has informed me I must go alone into the temple." She reached for the serpent guarding her throat. "Would it be alright if Peaches stayed with you?"

"Of course, your Highness." He had grown used to the viper's presence around his neck when she'd been injured. It was no hardship to feel his weight again. 

The transfer took place, and she smiled and made to move on, but Eldric held out his hand. "My lady." He sank again to his knee as he had that first day. "Whatever comes, you have my sword."

"And my axe." Godrick lowered next to him.

"My crossbow and ravens," added Cerg.

"My bow and my life," agreed Alain.

"My sword and my shield." Rickon lowered next to Godrick.

"And you will always have my, your Highness," Bear smiled and knelt beside Eldric. "Heart, sword, and a shoulder when needed."

"Kil'jara," C'stel lowered to both knees, his sword balanced on his palms. "You have my life. My loyalty. My devotion. Until the Great Viper calls me home."

Her eyes filled, and tears fell as one by one, she touched them. She didn't speak, too overcome, but Eldric felt the soothing caress of her magic when it curled around him.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper before allowing Quill to lead her to Jord on the far side of the terrace. Only then did Eldric return to his feet.

He took in the party instead of the retreating back of the princess and noted the narrowed gaze of Gamora. It appeared the Zehoberei didn't appreciate the attention Quill paid Lauren.

Without hurry, he made his way around the perimeter until he could walk casually out of the dark beside her at the same moment, Lauren hugged Quill. 

He could hear Gamora's teeth grind together.

"Your jealousy is misplaced," he said quietly, enjoying the ale.

"I'm not jealous," she scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because our lady is powerful, beautiful, and sweet. It is easy for the males of all species to be drawn to her, but you needn't fear for your Quill. The love Lauren shares with Loki leaves them blind to all others."

"That doesn't look blind to me," she grumbled at the hugging duo.

"Would you not be excited if you met another Zehoberei unexpectedly? She told us it was like meeting a cousin. Family. Quill is like the son of her mother's sister. And Lauren is free with her affection. If that bothers you, you will be in for a trying few weeks aboard your ship."

Gamora glared at him. 

Eldric shrugged. "She called herself a "hugger.'"

"Hm." The female turned away. 

"Lauren is an Earth Mother. They nurture. It's what they do. Be that through words or deeds; she will always take care of others before herself." He walked off, leaving Gamora to ponder his words, and went to wait with the others.

They watched as Jord led her to the temple doors and waved her onward.

Lauren entered alone.

***

Lauren gazed up at the oak doors. They were so… ordinary. “One would think they would be… grander what with what lay beyond them,” she said quietly to Jord and Jarl. 

“One would think,” Jord smiled. “Beyond them lies your destiny. Go, child. Embrace that which you've been given.” 

As if her words were a key, the doors opened just wide enough to allow Lauren entrance. She walked through, her gown whispering around her legs, as light and airy as cotton candy. Once through, she paused to look back and was just in time to watch Jord turn her face into Jarl’s shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Then she was alone in the darkness. 

“Well, that’s not forebodin’ at all,” she muttered, looking forward. 

Small lights began to glow, illuminating a path she took without prompting. She wished she’d at least been allowed to bring her familiars, but Jord explained her destiny was hers, and hers alone. She would have help, certainly, along the way, but what the Norns revealed would be hers to share or guard close to her heart as she wished.

The dirt and shale path she walked went on and on, leaving Lauren to wonder if she’d passed into another realm. She could see neither right nor left, nothing above or behind, but she wasn’t afraid. There was nothing that gave her the heebeegeebees like walking through a moonless night would have. 

The air was warm and calm, but the path was becoming continuously rougher. Beneath her feet, the stones were growing sharp, forcing her to slow and step gingerly as hard rocks dug in. It surprised her, for Jord had said that was unlikely to happen. The Earth should welcome her footsteps with soft and lush or smooth ground, but this was rough, and when she looked ahead, she found the path lined with sharp, shell-like stones, waiting to cut into her delicate soles.

Lauren stopped. “Is this a test?” she asked the darkness. 

No answer was forthcoming, but the air grew heavy, oppressive, almost as if it pressured her forward. 

A test then. Of what Lauren wasn’t sure. Maybe they wanted to know if she was willing to sacrifice for her future. 

Lauren lifted her chin and walked onward. 

At first, it was every few steps a stone jabbed into her foot; then it was every other, then it was every step until she minced forward, pain tearing through her feet. Her feet were made slippery by the blood dripping steadily from them. 

She looked ahead at the razors that lined the way, the shards of stones so sharp the points appeared to gleam. She reached out with magic, hoping to ease her path, but there was nothing. No response. No flood of purple power. No endless well. 

Either she pushed on alone, or turned back. 

Turning back was not an option. 

Lauren lifted her foot, prepared to set it down on this bed of tiny swords only to step into soft grass. She sobbed in relief, but the darkness behind her was relentless, pushing her to keep going. Now, every step was slippery, but only the mild throbbing of angry wounds she continued to aggravate filled her feet. 

She followed the path, doing her best to ignore her pain and came to a stone archway she could see it in its entirety. The lovely old grey stones rose high, curved inward, and came to a point. Moss grew between the cracks and along the mortar. It was something she would expect to see in an old Irish ruin, not inside the Norn’s temple, and while she could see the stone arch, what lay beyond it was nothing but black. 

Again the darkness pressed forward, a gentle hand against her back, urging her through. 

Unable to resist, Lauren took a step and gasped softly. 

The world opened up beyond the archway, revealing an enormous old church in ruins. The walls stood, but the roof was open to a sky so full of stars they seemed unending. 

Wisps of silver-white clouds reflected the light of the biggest full moon she had ever seen. It hung suspended over the building. It looked close enough to touch.

The gentle nudge came again, and Lauren started down the vast greenway, nature having reclaimed the floor of this place for its own, coating it in thick ground cover. It wasn’t until the third step that she chanced a glance behind herself to see if the darkness followed and laughed to find flowers growing in each bloody footprint. 

They rose on long stems, unfurled purple leaves with serrated edges and bloomed into huge peonies with red petals. The center of each opened to reveal a tiny glowing orb — a star in the center of each flower, mirroring the sky overhead. 

She shook her head at the creativity and followed the greenway to the stone arch at the ruin’s far end. Overhead it was like the moon went with her, and when she arrived at the distant opening to stand and look out on a calm lake of water, the moon slowly lowered to hang between the columns that guarded a gate on the far side of the pool. 

Mist flowed over the water, hanging low. Ripples disturbed the glass-like surface. 

Lauren looked down but could see nothing beneath. All was dark but for the occasional wave and ripple. 

She looked left and right and could go no further. It appeared she was meant to wait here, and she sat to investigate one of the star blooms, wondering if it would be rude to wash her feet. 

How long she waited, she couldn't tell, for time appeared unending.  The moon didn't move; the mist didn't change. Everything remained on pause.

When all the hair on her neck stood up, she slowly looked across the water to find three figures draped in sheer white cloth. It hid their faces but showcased their figures, pronouncing them female. 

She knew instantly that these were the Norns. Not representatives like she’d met on Asgard, but the real women, in the flesh, come to her. 

Lauren scrambled to her feet and lowered into a deep curtsey. “Ladies.”

A low chuckle floated across the water. “You honour us, Lauren. Your sacrifice is accepted.”

The voice was ancient and modern and far too young all at once, causing her ears to ring. “It’s me who’s honoured. Y’all have gone to great lengths to get me here.” If she had to spill a little blood to make it the last leg, so be it.

“Rise,” crooned one of age, voice creaking with the dust of eons.

Lauren straightened and clasped her hands nervously in before her. Across the lake, the three came together, the light of the moon behind them almost blinding, casting their bodies in silhouette. One wore a crown and knelt near the water’s edge, one a wreath of flowers who lowered to her knees beside the first but remained off her heels, while the third stood uncrowned behind the two.

“We see you, Woman of Midgard, and we judge you… worthy.”

Lauren had no idea what it was like to win a gold medal, but she had to imagine it felt something like how she felt right now. Giddy. Elated. Special. It was the same feeling she had every time Loki said he loved her only bigger. These incredible, unfathomable beings thought _she_ was worthy.

“Does that mean I can pick up Thor’s hammer?” she blurted, the question just popping into her mind. 

All three women laughed, and it was glorious. It was angels singing, heavenly choir beautiful, and Lauren giggled with them, her soul somehow lighter. 

“Would you want to?” the one in the floral crown asked her speech patterns and voice gentle and modern in tone. 

Lauren shook her head. “Too much pressure.”

She nodded her head. “And you will have enough of that all on your own.” 

“Will I?” Lauren whispered.

“Yes,” they said as one. “For we looked and we saw, and we chose you, Lauren of Midgard to step into our crucible. We have made you, formed you, shaped you to be a Goddess of Cosmic Gold. Only you would do.”

“Why, though? I’m… I’m so…” She couldn’t say ordinary, not when they were telling her she was anything but, but she still felt… so very plain. 

“You. Only you would do. Only you have the heart to love where there is hatred. Only you have the heart to cherish that which is thrown aside. Only you have the heart to forgive. Only you have the strength to fight as you will need to. Only _you_ will do, Lauren. Only _you_ can complete this task.”

“Will you see?” The crowned one held out her hand toward the water. “It must be your choice.”

Fear filled her, but she’d come too far. “Yes, I will see.”

“Then look.”

Full of dread, Lauren looked down into the vast water, reflecting the sky above it. She reached for the serpent wrapped around her throat only to remember he was with Eldric. 

Alone. She had come alone and alone would she see.

The water began to bubble, boil, and roll, and she was thrust back in time, forced to watch as Loki released the end of Odin's staff and fell into the vortex so far below. The fall seemed to last an eternity before he was dumped out on a desolate world. 

Images came fast as he made his way from world to world, using the secret pathways of Yggdrasil to traverse his way, looking for somewhere he could escape, disappear, hide from the darkness clouding his mind and baying like hunting hounds at his heels.

The Chitauri found him. He escaped only to be recaptured, and his torture began in earnest. 

The anguish it caused her to witness what he went through, to hear his screams and watch them break his body, sent tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She watched them rip and tear into his skin until the glamour of humanity fell away, and blue overcame him. She watched the creatures burn him with fire, leave him chained in rooms raging hot until his flesh cracked and blistered.  

Lauren felt revulsion fill her for the Chitauri bastards and was grateful that Tony had sent that nuke right up their ass.

She watched the madness creep into Loki, his mind slipping as pain became all he knew, and when the same torturer returned with a scepter she'd only ever seen in pictures, blackness invaded Loki’s eyes when the tip touched his heart. Only then did they release him, body blistered and scarred, letting him fall from his chains to the floor. When he lifted his head, he no longer looked like her Loki. There was nothing to recognize of the man she knew in those eyes.  

Then he was led, clothed in his armour and horns before a giant on a throne. 

Lauren gasped and began to shake. She'd known evil. She'd lived with crazy. This _person_ was a desperate combination of both. 

Thanos offered Loki the sceptre and a chance to rule Earth, wanting something particular from him in return. Unable to do anything of his own free will under the mind stone's influence, Loki agreed, and the rest was history Lauren knew well. 

She blinked and yanked away from the water's edge to gaze, horrified at the women across the lake. "I know this already. Why are y'all makin' me see…" She rubbed a hand over her stomach, praying she wouldn't be sick. She would never be able to unsee what Loki went through.

The one with no crown spoke and pointed toward the water. "To know the future, one must understand the past. Now, Lauren, Norn's Goddess, see what we have seen. Behold what comes. Understand your purpose!"

Grasped by invisible hands, they forced Lauren to her knees. She watched in terror as it unfolded like a horror movie before her and screamed in denial. She screamed until her voice broke, and tore herself away when the water went dark, and the hands released her. 

She gathered her dress and turned to flee the temple, finding the oak doors were but strides away between the stone arches. 

She slammed through the doors to sprint down the stairs into the garden, stumbled on the cobblestones, voices shouting for her, and threw out her hands when she fell to her knees. 

The bone-deep panic made it difficult to breathe. 

That was the future? That was what was coming? How would they stand it? How could they survive? She would not be able to go on if--

"Your Highness!" Bear cried, rushing toward her. 

Lauren sat back and thrust out a hand. She couldn't talk to him. If she even dared look at any of them, she was afraid she'd tear herself apart with inconsolable grief.

All forward motion stopped, and Lauren rolled back on her toes and rose to her feet. Blood trickled and dripped from her palms to match the footprints she left behind. Her knees burned from the fall, and she could feel more blood run down her legs. 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was processing what they'd shown her. 

Once more, she headed into the garden, slower this time, each step heavy with the burden on her shoulders. Down the stone stairs and onto gravel paths, she walked with a heart of lead.

She crossed her arms, smearing blood on her skin when she cupped her elbows. Red stains appeared on what was once the moon bright, glistening white fabric of her gown. It spread in drips, giving her outward appearance a semblance of the horror she felt inside.  

Above the sky glowed with stars, and she looked up at them, wondering if Loki was looking too. Could he feel this? Could he feel the terror in her soul and the pain in her heart? Could he feel how she shook, how she wanted to fall to her knees and scream until there was no sound left?

Every part of her ached. Every atom grieved for what could come to pass. So many dead. So many gone. 

Her purpose was immense, daunting, terrifying.

Then, one image, one blinding moment, came to her, and Lauren stopped to stare out at the ocean following the moon's pull as if her life had not just been fundamentally altered.  

She knew - _Norns how she knew_ \- she would move heaven and earth to keep _that_ _one moment_ from happening. 

Loki would break worlds for her, but she would crush Titans for him. 

Determination filled her, forcing its way past the fear. She could not allow fear to swallow her. Not when everything was riding on her being stronger, smarter, braver than _Thanos_. That mad bastard wasn’t going to get away with what he’d done. He wasn’t going to take her heart or hurt the people she loved. Not ever again.

Her magic began as a wisp that flowed in tendrils of fog from beneath her skirt. It spun out, touching the plants, changing them. Colours faded. Roses once red turned black and sparkled with stars, rippling with the colours of the cosmos. Whips of violet power flowed freely from her, seeping into the fabric of her gown, staining it dark, bleeding it black. 

Lauren lifted her tear ravaged face, listening to the song of Yggdrasil, to the thrum of creation singing inside her. Music pulsed with her magic as she brought the sound of instruments into existence to match the song welling in her soul.

It was a haunting melody, bone-chilling, spine-tingling. She hummed along as she approached the cliff's edge, which overlooked the beach. The drumbeat was the pounding of her heart, thrumming through bone and tendon, sinking into the ground and flowing outward through the rock. She tapped into every lay line, every node of power, every ounce of wild magic the planet had to give her. 

Then she reached for the branch of Yggdrasil and fell into power that could not be contained. It roared out as wind that whipped her dress and hair around while she stood poised on the edge of the cliff. 

Fent'lar breathed and swelled with the potency of her magic, taking and releasing the excess to the universe, sliding down branches and roots and falling through the stars. 

The words wailed in her throat, and Lauren couldn't contain them any longer. "My love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye. Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die." 

A wing rose over the cliff, black and sparkling before Evighet's head appeared. The dragon eyed her with concern, chin resting on the stones.

She ran her hand over the dragon's snout and back over the black scales of his cheek. "Go on, go on, go bravely on into the blackest night. Hold my breath, 'til your return, my love will never die." 

Music bloomed like flowers around them as she stepped up onto a spike extending from the dragon’s frill and gripped another. The last speck of white faded from her dress, turning it as black as his body. As black as the despair squeezing her heart

He shifted around and lowered his head to the beach, where she stepped onto the stones and caressed his scales as she made her way toward the lapping sea. 

Fent'lar surged beneath her feet, the planet's magic sucking at her ankles, rooting her, holding her when she felt like she would tear apart at the seams. 

Had she ever felt such anger? Had she ever known such _rage_?

"My heart, my heart, my drowning heart, oh, all the tears I've cried. Oh, I may weep forevermore, my love will never die."

She walked into the water, let it pull at her dress, lap at her knees as sand and stone shifted beneath her feet and salt stung her wounds. No matter how much the world moved around her, how violently the sea tugged, she remained a pillar, a beacon. 

She would not be moved.

"My love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye. Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die."

Lauren felt the fractious nature of the planet's magic grow wild and held out her hands, drawing the excess to her. She was the conduit, the lightning rod that would bring chaos in and tame it to her purpose. Only she could stop what was coming. Only she could hold back the tide.

As the shadow of Evighet fell over her, and Titania flew down to land on her shoulder, she spread her fingers out and directed her power at the sea. 

She made the water rise in violent spouts to dance over the ocean and meteors fall in glistening paths through the sky to drop flaming balls between the waves. 

This was her power, her purpose, her deadly calling. This was why she was given a place on Yggdrasil. 

It rose into a crescendo, a cacophony of violence, chaos contained only by the threads of her will that she froze at the height of its grandeur, allowing all to see the magnitude of her power. "Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die. My love will never die."

There was no question that she would use what was given. She would use this power, every ounce of it, every drop, to prevent the future the Norns revealed from coming to pass. She would fight; she would plan; she would succeed because failure was not an option.

Slowly, she let the water flow back into the ocean and looked up at the sky empty of falling stars. Her magic faded, the sea calmed, the wind died to a gentle breeze. Once again, Fent’lar’s magic was it's own as she disconnected from the well of Yggdrasil. 

Peace fell over the land. The birds and insects returned to their business, the animals their dens, and Lauren took her first full breath. 

Evighet gave her a gentle nudge, causing Titania to fly away. 

Lauren turned to look up at the dragon. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us," she murmured. "I'm gonna need every bit of help I can get." 

He rumbled a breath and heat washed over her. Then he sat back and spread his wings. In them, stars and galaxies swirled before he bugled, the roar swelling, echoing, announcing his place at her side.

"Hm," she nodded when it ended. "I have to go back to the temple. I need to know more."

He turned his head to look at the cliff stairs. 

Lauren glanced over and sighed. "Guess I'll take the long way. " 

Everyone waited, staring in awe or concern except for Jord, who stood on the cliff, a smile pulling at her lips. She bowed her head in acknowledgement and pride, and Lauren smiled back. 

Evighet chuckled an odd rumbly sound, and returned to curl at the base of the cliff. 

Occasionally, he reminded her of an old grandfather who’d seen all this before and couldn’t be bothered to get excited about it. Unlike Spike, who loped down the beach, Arwen at his side, yipping and barking his excitement. She held her hands out for both canines, and Spike splashed through the water to yip and circle while Arwen shook her head at him and stayed above the waterline. 

Lauren rolled her eyes at the prissy creature. "How are you even a wolf when you don't like gettin' dirty?"

She snorted. Most wolves preferred not to get dirty if they didn't have to. 

Lauren walked out of the brine sea and patted Spike who's whip tail wagged back and forth when he licked her fingers.

The Marok wolf waited patiently, her eyes soft on the creature she thought a puppy. 

Lauren flicked her fingers, drying out her now black dress before leaning into the wolf's thick ruff. "This is gonna be so hard," she whispered.

Arwen's chin pressed against her shoulder and foreleg curled around her body, hugging her as best she could, offering comfort with her warmth.

_We are with you._

She glanced to where Evighet lay, nose tucked beneath a wing, prism eye swirling. He didn’t speak in the traditional sense, but she still heard the words clear as day in her head when he chose to speak with her. "I know. I know you are. Doesn't make it any less difficult."

He said nothing more, just closed his eyes. 

Lauren headed for the sea stairs, where so many gathered. Friends new and old. Those she considered family, and the new eclectic family she would love to be a part of waited nervously for her.

She focused not on concerned faces, but on the feel of smooth, sea polished stones beneath her bare feet, feet now healed thanks to Fent’lar, and the fur warm and soft beneath her fingers.

"My lady," Bear murmured. "Are… are you... well?"

***

Peter kind of thought that was a stupid question. They could all see she wasn't anywhere close to being _well_. He may not know her like the others did, but he watched her go from bride white and silver, innocent and pure, to black with a cosmic edge. He'd watched the roses turned from summer soft pink and bleeding heart red to that of death with a starry twist. 

How could the leader of her guard even think she was okay? How could he pose that question?

"I will be." Steel straightened her spine and laced her voice. The sparkle of stars spun in her eyes. 

She lifted her chin and climbed toward him, touching each man as she passed them, a soft reassurance. She even stroked the snake. 

When she got to him, Peter looked in her eyes and found pain, anguish, fear, but also a determination that humbled him. 

Whatever these Norn people were, they'd shown her some shit.

A smirk twitched her lip, almost as if she could read his mind, and Lauren reached up to pat his cheek before moving on. The woman was ridiculously tactile.

She squeezed Drax's hand, Mantis's arm, accepted a flower from Groot she tucked behind her ear and forced a smile for Rocket. 

The way she just knew he wasn't one to like being touched and respected that, offering physical affection if and when Rocket initiated it, continued to surprise Quill. But when she reached Gamora and Nebula, Lauren paused.

"I need to return to the temple. When next I come out," she raised her head, her eyes hard, "we will speak about y'alls Father. I have questions about Thanos."

"Thanos was no Father of ours," Nebula murmured.

A long, pregnant moment passed between them before Lauren nodded. "I understand that. We still need to talk about him. I can't stop what's comin' if we don't."

"You?" Gamora whispered. "You're going to stop him?" She looked Lauren over with an arched brow, as if judging her for the flirty dress she wore.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her shoulders bowed under an unseen weight. Then a flash of violet light wicked over her. When it dissipated and spots no longer danced in his vision, Quill could only stare. 

Everything about her had changed. Black and purple with small accents of green, she was clothed in armour the likes of which he'd never seen before. The breastplate was black with a deep purple rose guarded by a golden snake embossed in the metal. Her coat hung long around her hips, almost to her knees, and swung in pieces when she moved. The inner lining was a deep green velvet worked with black designs he couldn't quite make out, while gold rivets ran the edge of the coat like zipper teeth.

Black were her leggings and the armour that protected her shins, each piece depicting roses in matte black and serpents in gold. The same guarded her forearms and shoulders. Her silver and gold hair, tamed into two long braids, gleamed with cuffs of black and purple and the occasional golden snake, but it was the slim, dark purple almost black half helmet with its crown of roses and two small, gold horns rising to curl up from her forehead that he gaped at. 

She stood tall, chin up, shoulders straight and taut. Her eyes glowed, sparkling with stars. She looked like royalty in that getup. Or at the very least, a warrior goddess. 

 _Yeah,_ he thought to himself. _She could kick Thanos' ass._

Lauren lifted her chin and looked at all those gathered, her people, Jord’s people, and those Peter considered his. "I will not let the future I saw come to pass. I forbid it!" She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. "I will not lose my _family_!" was her final cry as she stalked out of view.

Peter glanced from his family down to her men and frowned at their smug faces. "What?"

"In that armour, she is the spitting image of her husband. One could almost call her Lady Mischief," the jovial Godrick chuckled. 

"I, for one, would like to know what a Thanos is." This came from the half-elf though Bear nodded his agreement. 

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "You'll want to be prepared." He turned and headed up the stairs, wanting to reach out to Gamora but afraid to. She was tense enough to kick his ass if he tried, "C'mon. We'll tell you what we know."

***

Loki saw the children to bed, kept a smile on his face and joviality to his voice, listening to them chatter about the fun they’d had with Ellie and Odin and their new horses, as well as the fun they’d had with Daven and Hedda afterward when they went off to Volstagg’s for tea and cakes. He owed Daven a debt for certain, the woman stepping in when they’d all been running to deal with the Elves. But now, the sun was setting, and he could feel Lauren’s rising emotions. 

He left the twins with the sleeping children, worked a strong spell to guard their minds from dreams and visions, knowing tonight would be difficult for Lauren and not wanting it to spill over on Sara and Benny. 

Then, he left the palace and sequestered himself in the high mountain cave where Thor had found him days ago. There, should something happen that cause him to lash out, the damage would be minimal. 

Of course, he wasn’t counting on his oaf of a brother showing up to pester him. 

“Thor, you shouldn’t be here,” he sighed. 

“If you think I will let you go through whatever comes alone, you’re an idiot.” Thor held out a horn of mead.

With a sigh, Loki accepted and dropped to sit on the floor and lean against his bed. "I can feel it starting."

"And is she afraid?"

He shook his head. "Nervous. Excited."

"Then talk to me. Tell me what the Norns had to say during all that elf business."

That was another reason he'd avoided Thor. This was not a conversation Loki wanted to have. "The Norns set me a task."

"Which is?"

"Why must you be so nosy?"

"Why must you be so secretive?"

"It's in my nature."

Thor snorted. "You're the God of Mischief, not the God of Secrets."

Loki chuckled. "Touché."

"So?"

He was like a dog with a bone. "It is something for Lauren and I to see too when she returns."

“And what would that be?”

“Father’s ass, Thor!” Loki bellowed. “Can you just leave it?”

Thor scowled. “Well, I can’t now. Obviously, you don’t want to tell me which makes me suspicious. What did you do?”

Loki rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I tell you, you are not allowed to say anything to Father.”

“Done,” Thor easily agreed, making him suspicious.

“Why did you agree so easily?”

Thor shrugged. “You’re my brother. I figure if Father needs to know, you will tell him eventually. I have broken enough promises with you, Loki. If you ask me not to say anything, I won’t. Though I may tell Sif,” he admitted.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t bring her,” Loki snickered.

“She told me to come alone. She’s quite… tired,” he smirked. 

“You cad,” Loki snickered. “Should I be planning an announcement anytime soon?”

Thor shook his head, but a wash of red filled his cheeks. “I am taking some time. It has been but a day.”

“Too true,” Loki agreed. “Sif deserves to have all your attention before she bears you a son - or daughter,” he grinned. 

“A girl,” Thor sighed, his eyes glazing over. “I hadn’t thought about a girl…”

Loki lifted his horn to hide his smile. 

Thor shook his head. “You’re not distracting me, Loki. Spill.”

He cursed internally. “Very well. I have been charged as the Son of Laufey to fix what I wrought on Jotunheim. Lauren and I are to save the Jotun people.”

There was a moment of silence when Loki sipped his mead before a low rumble filled the cave and Thor bellowed, “What!”

Loki only sighed. 

“You- they- you,” he sputtered. 

“You don’t get it, Thor. This is not a request, it is a task set by the Norns, and after what they had to show me…”

“What? What did they show you that could ever have you going back there? The Jotuns will kill you!”

“This.” Loki waved his hand and revealed the broken, destabilizing planet.

Thor gasped and rose to move closer and see the damage for himself. “And… there are still Jotuns there?”

“The Norns would not ask us to fix it if there were not. I… I must go back.”

Thor frowned at him. “You mean when Lauren returns, yes?”

He looked away. 

“Loki.” Thor crouched down. “You can’t go to Jotunheim alone.”

“Better I go alone and make the first contact than put Lauren in danger.”

Thor sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t like this, Loki.”

“Neither do I, but-” he gasped when pain sliced through his wife. 

“Loki?”

“Her trial has begun,” he whispered and closed his eyes to listen in whatever way the Norns would allow him. 

When all that came was discomfort and pain, he murmured, “They let me touch her today.”

“Lauren? How?”

“Through Yggdrasil. She… despairs, and the Norns granted us a moment of connection.” He grunted when more pain filled her, followed by resolve. 

“Does that make things easier or harder?”

“Both,” Loki smiled. 

They fell into silence, allowing Loki to follow the flux and flow of Lauren’s emotions. Relief. Wonder. Curiosity. Finally, surprise gave way to awe, and he smiled. 

“She stands before the Norns.” 

 It went well. Awe became amusement. There was a moment of self doubt, then slowly, fear began to creep in. Trepidation filled her, and then between one breath and the next, Loki fell down into visions with her. 

Her heart hurt for him, and his ached for her. How he wished they hadn’t done this, had not forced her to see the darkest point of his life. The cup fell from his hand, but the splash of mead over ice did nothing, meant nothing in comparison to the anger and pain flooding her.

Loki thrust his hands into his hair. “Breathe, my heart.”

She yanked herself away from the vision, and Loki fell back into himself. 

“Brother?” Thor murmured, reaching out to him. 

He rubbed the heel of his hand over his face, shedding tears from his flesh. “They showed her my shame.”

Thor grabbed his wrists. “And what does she feel?”

“Hatred.”

“Towards you?” 

Loki shook his head. “The Chitauri.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“They made her see… everything.” He hung his head.

Thor gripped the back of his neck and squeezed. “Then she knows how strong you are, and how hard you fought to resist them. That is not something to be ashamed of. And she will never waver in her faith in you. She has _always_ believed in you.”

Loki sniffled and nodded. Then the floor fell out from under him when they dropped her into something new. “Oh, Gods!” 

Her terror was all-consuming. The echoes of her screams seemed to pound through him. He could not hear her, but he could feel the anguish. She was _devastated._

It lasted for what felt like hours, going on and on, leaving Loki blind and deaf to Thor’s presence. 

When it ended, she was in full flight, running on angst and adrenalin. She fell, sending pain shooting through knees and hands, but the bile rising in her throat didn’t win out. 

Loki turned away, throwing his arms over the bed behind him, his head buried in his arms, sucking back air as Lauren ran a gamut of emotions. A big hand landed on his back, but Loki couldn’t respond, not yet. 

She was so… everything. Every emotion she could possibly have seemed to be flooding her, racing through her, driving her forward. Then, one thought crossed her, one emotion took precedence over the others, and drowned out the noise. 

Loss. 

Soul shattering loss. 

“Oh, darling, no,” he whispered. 

“What?” Thor murmured. 

He turned his head to stare at his brother. “I think they showed her… my death.”

He paled instantly. “Loki, no.”

He gave a wry smile. “Lauren feels the same.”

Then, he felt it. The slow rise of power. Immense, mind boggling power. It grew in waves and rolled through everything, setting Thor gasping. 

“Loki?” 

He rose slowly, pushing unsteadily to his feet. “We must go.” 

When Thor frowned at him, Loki reached down and dragged his brother to his feet and through a portal to the observatory where Heimdall stood guard, staring into the cosmos. At his side, Maria nodded, but Loki focused on the image of Yggdrasil. 

There was a flutter in the stars, a flicker of colour beginning to skip like lightning bolts along the paths and byways of the World Tree. 

“What is it?” Maria asked. 

Before Loki could speak, her voice filled the room, the air, the very essence of Asgard. Lauren sang out, and all fell silent.

It crashed, it rose, it crescendoed. She sang of a love that would never die. Of loss and tearing the sky down. 

He let it wash through him, feeling her grow and come into her own with every note. 

“Can you see her?” he asked Heimdall. 

“No, but I can see… her magic.”

The Guardian sounded awed, and Loki smiled. 

When the music ended, Loki opened his eyes and watched the radiance slowly fade from Yggdrasil. More little nebula and gas flowers bloomed across the entirety of the tree and made him chuckle. 

“What the hell was that?” Maria asked. 

“It was a birth,” Loki murmured. “The birth of a Goddess of Creation. The Norns have shown Lauren her purpose. That,” he flicked his hand toward the Bifröst gate, “was her acceptance.”

She was humming with determination, with purpose, with drive. 

When she returned, the Norns help anyone who stood in her way.

***

Lauren slammed her hands against the temple doors and shoved them open, flinching a little when they banged against the wall. This time, she walked directly to the lake's edge, no trials, no twisting path, and stared at the women across from her. 

"No." She refused to let that be her future. "How do I stop it?"

Magic swirled, and the lake disappeared, reappearing as a pool where familiar faces, the Three from the tree on Asgard now stood across a small pond where swans swam in lazy circles.

"Am... I home?" Lauren wondered.

The three shook their heads. "Only an illusion to make you more comfortable."

She sighed but nodded. "Alright. How do we stop him?" 

"And so it begins," Fermtiden smiled and held out her hand. "Come. There is much to tell you and not much time."

Lauren took her hand and went willingly with the Norns.

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of angst, so many feels, ALL the SMUT

* * *

When next Lauren exited the temple, Bear waited with her six guards, Quill's crew, and her familiars. Even Evighet had found space on the terrace, though much of his body was hidden in the forest, and quite a few trees now leaned dramatically thanks to his bulk. 

The sun was rising over the roof of the castle, sending rays of warming light over all of them. She'd been sequestered in the temple for hours, and the longer it took, the more Bear worried.

A creak announced the doors opening, and Lauren walked out, her head bow, shoulders appearing to bear much weight. She made but a few steps before she crumbled, a puppet whose strings had been cut, and collapsed in a slow, graceful arc.

Before she could hit the ground, Eldric caught her and sank to his knees. 

Bear had never seen him move so fast. 

"My lady? Lady Lauren?" He was gently stroking her cheek with his knuckles when Bear knelt across from him. 

"Your Highness?" Bear murmured, taking her hand. 

Her skin was ice, her face pale and ashen. "Prepare the ship," she whispered. 

"My lady, what did they show you?"

She closed her eyes as Peaches slithered out of Eldric's tunic and wrapped around her neck. A tear spilled down her cheek. "Too much. It isn't time yet to speak…" 

"Alright." He soothed her by petting her hand. "It can wait."

"Peter?" she called, beckoning the man to her side. 

Bear shifted over so the man could crouch down. "Lauren?" 

"We must go. As soon as possible."

He gazed down at her; her fingers gripped tightly in his hand. "You sure you're up for this?"

She forced a smile. "I need a few minutes. I'll be fine."

Another look passed between them before Quill nodded. "Let's get a move on. Whatever you're gonna do to give us space, it needs to be now. We don't have the room for all of you, plus the food we'll need to bring."

"Help me up," she murmured, tugging on Eldric. 

The elf just stood, keeping her right where she was and turned toward the ship. Though his face remained impassive, Bear could see how worried Eldric was. They all were. 

She’d lost her sparkle and appeared dull and grey.

"Show me a door that leads nowhere," she said to Quill. "And don't worry about food. I can handle that en route."

"My lady, surely this can wait until you've rested," Bear worried. "You… appear exhausted."

She reached out to him and squeezed his hand. "I'm not. It's not exhaustion."

Bear looked in her eyes and his heart clenched. It was grief. 

He brought her knuckles to his face. "Oh, my lady."

"I can't," she whispered, her hand slipping from his. "If I think about it… Bear, I'll…"

He cupped her cheek and nodded. "It's alright, Lauren. When you're ready."

She sniffed back tears and nodded to Eldric, who took her away, following Quill, the wolf and owl at his heels. 

She looked tiny in his arms. Broken. 

It left Bear shaken, for what in all the realms could break the spirit of a woman like Lauren?

His men gathered at his sides, each watching as she took little bits of their hearts with her. "Best collect our things. Armour up, at least until we're out of Fent'lar's airspace. You never know what asshole could be flying in."

***

There was pain, so much pain, and Lauren breathed slowly and deeply. The Norns said it would fade as the horror did, that what she'd witnessed had caused almost PTSD like symptoms. The strung-out, nerve firing, full-body ache would subside eventually. For now, she didn't protest her position in Eldric's arms.

She'd damn near broken herself, trying to create a portal to Asgard. 

Only the Norns in their infinite power had stopped her, blocking her magic, and holding her when she wailed, screamed, and broke down beneath the onslaught.

Once she calmed they explained that portals worked with the magic of the planet, allowing one to move from place to place within a stable force, but to open a portal from Fent'lar back to Asgard would tear a hole in the fabric of space, crossing the boundaries of too many distinct magics. Yggdrasil would crack, branches and roots would break away. In short, she would destroy everything in her path to get where she was going. 

Only the dark magic of the All-fathers, a gift she did not have, one that had been used long centuries ago to create the Bifröst, could move with impunity through the magic of the realms.

After hours sequestered with the Norns, Lauren wanted nothing more than to go home. If it took a couple of weeks, so be it. She needed Loki; no one else would do, to peel the crust of grief from her soul and help her slough off this poisoned filth that came with knowing what _he_ wanted and just what Thanos would do to get it.

She'd seen unimaginable horrors. Deaths numbered in the billions on Earth alone, nothing that lived escaped the wrath of the Mad Titan. 

"A door that goes nowhere?" Peter murmured, startling her out of the future and into the present. "Like… a closet?"

"A closet will do fine," Lauren nodded. 

"Will this work?" He motioned to what looked vaguely like a locker with double doors that opened to reveal, well, junk. 

Lauren chuckled. "Spaceship equivalent of a junk drawer?"

"Pretty much," he grinned.

But when he made to start clearing it out, Lauren waved him away. "I got this. Put me down, Eldric."

She landed lightly on her boots and fought like she'd never fought before to stay on them. When she was steady as she would get, Lauren closed the doors again. "Alright, y'all. Stand back."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let her magic make what her mind could see. It took a few minutes, but when she finished, she leaned her head against the doors.

"My lady?"

"M'fine," she murmured, pushing back from the cabinet. "Peter, if y'all need to add or remove stuff to you're junk storage, you're gonna want to hold the left door shut and open the right one first. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She shot him a smirk and shook her head. "For us…" Lauren flattened her right hand and pulled with her left, opening the door and revealing half of the creation within. She drew the other side open and led the way, walking into a large round room where Asgardian style furniture formed a seating area, and eight doors stood open showing small cabins, with beds big enough to fit an Asgardian or a Lycinian. Vines and ferns and a few flowering plants grew from tall thin pots housed between the doorways, bringing freshness and life to the otherwise stark interior.

"It's nothin' too fancy, but this gives everyone a little privacy and will keep us out of y'alls way. Of course, everyone's welcome to visit," Lauren murmured, her nerves jumping when no one said anything.

"How?" Peter finally gasped.

"It's a dimensional pocket. You created living quarters within a dimensional pocket and anchored it to the ship. That's brilliant!" Eldric laughed. "The potential, your Highness, of this is… it's unimaginable!"

"Not to mention the smuggling potential," Peter muttered, causing Lauren to glare at him. "I mean, passenger potential!" he quickly corrected.

"Mm-hmm," Lauren hummed. 

"But what happens when the door closes?" Eldric asked, waving at the entrance.

"Nothin'. The space stays stable, anchored as you said, but a step outside reality. Potentially we could remain hidden here with no one the wiser." She squinted at Peter.

He raised his hands. "Hey, you said it!"

"Should the doors be closed with us inside, a simple push will open them again. No one can get trapped in here."

"And it's not affecting the weight of my ship? How she flies, nothin'?" Peter asked.

Lauren shook her head. "Not one bit. Of course, if we're all crowded around the cockpit, things might be different. After all, our weight only disappears in here."

"Should be fine, long as takeoffs and landings are covered," Peter nodded. "Well!" He clapped his hands. "When you're ready, Lauren."

"Give us a few minutes." She smiled and made her way off the ship. 

A flick of fingers opened a portal to the hall outside her room for Eldric to retrieve his things. She gave him a firm nod, walked through to her suite with her familiars, and shut the door. There, she leaned against it, forehead resting against the wood, with a heavy sigh.

"You've done so well, darling."

Lauren closed her eyes. "Some of this is your fault." She turned to face Jord. "If you hadn't cast-off bits of yourself-"

"I did what I had to do," she interrupted softly. "What no one in their right mind thought would come back to haunt us. Not even the Norns foresaw Thanos and his madness."

Lauren sighed and walked toward the woman and the glass of restorative she held out. "This better work."

"It will work. They have checked every thread. There is but one way to stop Thanos."

"I'm not a fighter," Lauren whispered and downed the potent orange brew. It tasted like sugary orange juice, overly sweet but not terrible.

"But you are. You've been fighting for yourself and others all your life. They are merely asking you to do so on a larger scale. You were made for this, Lauren. You can succeed."

"I have to," she whispered, some of the horror leaking back into her voice. "Any other outcome is unacceptable."

"You will succeed, not just for that, but because of who you are. I was the first Goddess, but you," she smiled and shook her head in wonder, "You're the _Norns'_ Goddess. You are their creation. You are a child born of humble roots, cast in rough clay, and fired in a crucible unimaginable. Now," she cupped Lauren's face. "Oh, darling. Just _look_ at you. You are so much more than I ever was."

Lauren threw her arms around Jord. "Please stay! Please don't die! I need you. I want Loki to meet you! I need you here!"

"Shh, sweet girl. You don't need me as much as you think you do, but I have time yet." She pushed Lauren back a little to wipe the tears from her face. "Besides, I would like to meet another Jotun. It's been centuries since one of blue skin was born here."

"Another?" Lauren asked.

Jord smiled, and her humanity faded, revealing blue flesh and ruby red eyes. 

"You're… you're Jotun!" Lauren gasped. 

"I am both. The Norns made me and I made them, Asgardian and Jotun, in my own image. That they never got along should have been clue enough they were related," she chuckled and stroked Lauren's cheek. "Perhaps now Asgard and Jotunheim will finally make peace."

"Odin's one eye, I sure hope so," Lauren grumbled. 

Jord flicked her fingers, and Lauren's armour faded away, leaving her in soft, floaty pants, bare feet, and a light blue tunic. "So you may know comfort during your voyage."

"Thank you," Lauren whispered, running a hand through her unbound hair. The braids, though practical, were thick and heavy, dragging against her skull over time. "I'm so… bone weary."

Jord hugged her tightly. "I know, my girl. But you will be home soon, back in the arms of the one you love. I do hope you'll visit after and bring that mischievous boy with you."

"Yes, of course!" Lauren agreed. 

"Alright. Enough of sad goodbyes. It is time to go." Jord flicked a hand before Lauren could protest and walked out on the terrace where Evighet waited. 

Lauren cleaned the tears from her face and joined her, already reaching to run her hands over the dragon's scaled head. "I'll see you in Asgard."

Warm gusts of wind billowed over her when he breathed his farewell. One final nudge was a reminder that she need only call out for him, and he would come to her aid. 

Lauren stepped back and watched as he launched his massive body into the sky and used his feet to claw open a tear that gleamed with starlight. He dove through, and it closed behind him as if it had never been. 

She turned toward the garden, now a sea of black flowers and raised her hand to let her magic sweep out across the beds. A cascade of colours and light returned, renewing the rainbow that once was while little purple birds flitted and danced among the curls of power.

She spread her fingers, and a flock appeared, fat little birds she decided would be called Bumbles for their chubby bellies. Then, she cast her hand down at the roses in the flowerbed at her feet and watched them wither and dry and breakdown, filling the soil with thick mulch. 

Lauren reached up and plucked a tiny star, little more than a gleam of light from the sky - reaching back into the Norns realm. She held it between her fingers and knelt to bury the seed from the center of her blood made blooms in the soil. The earth was soft and warm, full of rich nutrients eager to feed the tiny seed she covered and gently patted. A flick of fingers created a small storm cloud that rained over the seed, and she sat back to watch, hands hovering, feeding little bits of magic into the plant.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, the seed took root and began to grow. Vines unfurled from rich brown loam and crawled across the bed. Leaves rolled out and turned their faces to the sun. One by one, buds appeared and changed from green to red. Petals began to pull apart, and finally, the flowers awoke, blooms as wide as dinner plates, red as blood, and glowing with tiny seed centers made of stars.

"The Bumble birds are my gift to Fent'lar," Lauren said to Jord, waiting with Jarl and Leif. "For it was here, I found myself, but these are my signature flower. They are the blood of my blood and a gift of cosmic magic from the Norns. I leave them in your care as thanks for all you've done. Once word of your people reaches home, I'm sure many will want to meet you."

Leif held out his hand to assist Lauren to her feet before bowing deeply. "We will cherish this gift, your Highness."

"When y'all are ready, we'll show you the way to Asgard." She nodded to Leif and Jarl before hugging Jord a final time. "Thank you for everythin'."

"Beautiful girl, you are so welcome," Jord murmured.

Lauren released her and headed for the ship without looking back. She nodded to Jord's people but frowned at C'stel. He appeared to be having a sad moment with Nev'ra.

"What's the matter?"

The Lycinian smiled sadly. "This will be the first time we've parted since our bonding."

"Parted? Why would you part?" she frowned.

"Kil'jara, even with your magic, Nev'ra is far too big to accompany-"

Lauren arched a brow and set her hand on Nev'ra's head. The ya'ka shrank rapidly down to be smaller than Spike, his harness and tack swamping him. "Now he fits. Spike!" she called to the hound, clapping her hands. 

He perked up and loped over, tongue out, tail swinging, like the happy dog he was.

"Who's a good boy? Huh?" she giggled and stroked his face, causing the tiger sized mutt to shrink to that of a golden retriever. "Go find Godrick!" she urged. "You find him!" 

The hound dashed yipping and barking into the ship, and she turned her attention to a frowning Arwen. 

It was an odd thing to think of a wolf as frowning, but with her narrowed eyes and furrowed brow, it was quite easy to see the displeasure the wolf was radiating. 

"Oh, c'mon! It's not forever!" Lauren huffed.

The wolf hurmphed and turned up her nose.

"Look at that ship." Lauren pointed at the opening. "You won't even fit through the door! Do you want to stay behind?"

Arwen laid down and attempted to crawl onboard. 

Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed the petulant creature by the tail. She was instantly the size of an earthly wolf, still enormous compared to Spike's more manageable dog size, but now at least she would fit in Lauren's cabin.

Bear chuckled and then quickly moved aside when Arwen snapped at him.

"Oh, stop! I'll turn you back once we get to Asgard, but you better get used to this. You'll be this size most of the time we're on Earth or people will get twitchy," she warned.

The indignant wolf glided up the ramp with a decidedly annoyed air. C'stel and the ya'ka followed, both snickering at her antics. Arwen definitely had her own personality. 

Occasionally, it reminded Lauren of Cissy, a thought that made her giggle.

Bear came down to meet her. "What you've done is wonderful, your Highness, but have you thought about if they need to… ugh… defecate?"

Lauren chuckled and patted his arm. "I'll settle all the animals," she held out her arm for Titania, "into a hibernation type stasis. They'll be with us, but they won't be awake until we arrive. Except for Peaches." She touched the viper around her neck. "He filled his belly yesterday. He won't need to eat for a while. And Titania says she's capable of dealin' with her leavin's. Arwen's a little put out; it's not as easy for her. But a wolf on a spaceship is hard enough." Lauren smirked into the interior. "She may decide Rocket is rather tasty lookin'."

"And I might want a new fur rug," Rocket grinned. "You’s coming or what?"

"Yes." She strode up the ramp, the metal cold against her feet, and stopped at the top to look back at those remaining. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jord smiled. "Be brave," came on a breeze to tease Lauren's ear right before the ramp closed. 

"I'll try," she whispered.

***

"How is he?" 

Thor looked up from the scroll he read to smile at Sif. "Calm now. I believe whatever the Norns had to show Lauren, it is over now. He sleeps."

Loki was sprawled over the couch in Thor's room, snoring softly, in the same position Thor dumped him after pouring copious amounts of liquor down his brother's throat.

Sif arched a brow as she walked past him and came to sit on Thor's lap with hardly a blush. "You got him exceptionally drunk."

"It was that or knock the poor bastard out. I do not know what Lauren went through, but Sif… the way Loki screamed…" He discarded the scroll to draw Sif in and hold her close, his face buried in her shoulder. "At one point, it was like she was dying and Loki right along with her."

They'd thought the Norns finished with her after her impromptu performance, but such had not been the case. It had started slowly, the gradual rise of terror and shock, and Loki had lost himself in her. 

Her pain was his. Her terror. Her rage. Her despair. 

Thor watched helplessly as Loki broke down and screamed like they were shredding his soul. Thankfully, Loki had returned them to the mountain cave when Lauren's emotions became erratic, but the ice had grown by three inches in the span of heartbeats. 

Luckily, Thor had his flask that never ran dry and began pouring it down Loki's gullet when the man had a chance to breathe until Loki was too drunk to react with much effort to Lauren's plight and finally succumbed to sleep. At that point, Thor flew them back to the keep and dropped Loki on his sofa as dawn was breaking.

Gentle hands stroked his hair. "Then it's true. We are likely to see war soon."

He titled his chin to look at her. "I fear it will be so." 

She tenderly stroked his cheek. "Then you had best draw on your secondary title and give me your heir before that time."

He gasped softly. "Sif… you would stay behind?"

"We may not yet be wed, but I am your Queen. If you must go with Loki to protect Lauren, then I will stay behind. Our people will need someone to look too, and I will lean on Odin for assistance while you're away."

"You think Father will sit this out?" Thor chuckled.

"If his King commands it, he will. Odin is no spry three thousand any more. Time pulls at him. Your mother calls him home. He will return to the stars sooner, I think then we'd like. I'd like for him to meet our son or daughter before that time comes."

His heart, though lifted with joy at the prospect of her growing their child, was also saddened at the thought of losing his father. It felt like he had just gotten his whole family back, and now they could potentially lose what he still considered the head of it to that which all the best warriors must eventually succumb. 

He sighed and laid his head on her breast. "I'm not ready."

"We never are."

He squeezed her tightly, remembering the loss of her parents had come early in her long life.

A moment passed before she stood from his lap and held out her hand. Intrigued, Thor took it and was even more surprised when she led him to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Bold of you with my brother but a door away," he attempted to tease, but it came out tired.

Sif cast him such a scowl; it made Thor chuckle. "You're exhausted. Just because you did not feel what he felt does not mean you did not suffer beside him. Loki left the palace for a reason, but all of Asgard felt the chill and drop of temperature at the height of things."

She shooed him to the foot of his bed and bid him sit before Sif began the task of seeing him out of his armour. "What were you reading when I came in?"

He sighed and enjoyed the gentle attention of her hands on him. "The people grow restless. The call for action against the traitors is getting louder."

"They can cry all they like. When you are ready, you will deal with them."

He chuckled and laid his hands on Sif's hips. "As the queen commands."

A smirk twitched her lips. She dropped his armour gently to the ground and began removing his tunic. "Exactly."

He barked a little laugh. "Tyrant."

"Only with you, my love," she teased, pushing his clothing from his shoulders before sliding her fingers over them, down his chest, and brushing the hard buds of his nipples. 

"I thought you wanted me to rest?" he grinned.

"You'll rest better relaxed," she whispered, eyes alight with joy when she leaned closer and kissed him with all her quiet innocence. 

He let her have her way, lead with sweetness and light tangles of her tongue. It was quiet seduction that warmed his blood so slowly; he felt like he was floating in a bath, gently coaxed into heady arousal. 

Then her mouth began to wander, trailing down his neck to his throat when he tilted his head back for her. She nipped teeth into the apple of his throat and made him hum in lazy pleasure. Her hands were never still, stroking, gliding, petting him. It was soothing in its languid nature, but she couldn't touch him and not cause his cock to swell and thicken and beg for attention.

"Sif," he moaned as she scraped her teeth down his abdomen and settled on her knees.

She began unlacing his breeches, slow, tempting tugs before she ran her hands over the stretched leather on his thighs and gave another teasing tug to the ties and placard.

"More lessons with Natasha and Maria?" he gasped.

"Just… comparing notes," Sif smirked.

Thor groaned, only able to imagine what trouble the women cooked up for him now. "Darling, this is regicide."

She snorted a giggle, a sound too adorable for him not to smile. "I'm not killing you, my king."

"It's a near thing."

"Such dramatics," she huffed and freed him from his pants.

Though softened from the attention of her maids, Sif's hand retained the calluses of a warrior and left a delicious scrape over his shaft when she stroked him. "Regicide, I swear."

She chuckled and ran her fingers over him, apparently intent on measuring the length and breadth of him, her nails dancing as they followed veins and ridges.

“And how do the notes compare?” he asked, beginning to pant a little with her sweet touch.

“Even though I have nothing by which to compare our time together, I can’t help but think that you are perfect, my king,” she whispered, eyes shy and cheeks pink. 

His heart swelled with adoration. “Sif…”

Her lashes lifted, and she smiled up at him before licking the head of his shaft.

Thor gasped. “Will you tease me even now, Sif?”

Wicked was her smile, but sweet was her kiss when she set her lips to his cock and let them part, taking him deep into the cavern of her mouth. Soft pink lips parted and stretched as she sank down his length. 

He could barely breathe with lust and excitement swimming in his head. “Part… part of your notes?” he gasped when her cheeks hollowed, and she sucked on him. 

Her eyes sparkled and danced as her mouth took him toward heaven. There was no uncertainty, no hesitation, nothing but sweet innocence and enthusiasm to make up for her lack of experience. Even knowing she was new to such oral appreciation, Thor was fighting hard to hold himself together. She had an untapped skill for her tongue was thoroughly pleasing when it rubbed against him.   

“My love… you will see me to Valhalla if you continue as you are,” he moaned, finally daring to run his hand over her hair. It swung loosely around her shoulders with only a few braids and silver adornments, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by grabbing her. 

She pulled back and finally drew her lips from him, leaving him wanting to whimper and beg for her to continue. “And we can’t have that,” she chuckled. “Even I know you can’t conceive an heir this way.”

Thor took her by the arms and lifted her to her feet, holding her close and still as he searched her eyes. “Is this really what you want? I do not want to rush you, or have you feel obligated to conceive so soon. The people may expect it, but I do not. If you wish to wait-”

Her fingers landed on his lips. “No. I do not want to wait. Yes, I want what is best for our people, but I also want this. I want to have your child, to know I’m the only one you’ve ever given such a gift to.” She cupped his face, and he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears. “For so long, all I wanted was to be a warrior, but now… I want… I want…”

“What?” he whispered, willing to give her anything she desired. 

“I want to be a mother,” she whispered. “I have everything my heart desires; you’ve given me everything. This is all that remains.”

A long-ignored heart’s desire of his own woke and leapt for joy, causing a rush of adrenalin to fill his veins. 

He was no longer tired. 

“Then before the sun sets, you’ll have your wish, my darling Sif,” he murmured, taking her by the waist. 

She smiled, and happy tears trickled down her cheeks. “Thank you.” She bent and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Thor lightly nipped her lower lip and pushed her back a step. “Remove your gown for me,” he murmured, admiring the gold fabric. 

The dress was one of simple lines, reminiscent of a bygone era with its long sleeves, wide neckline, and belted waist. 

She arched an amused brow but took another step back before reaching up to push the neckline off one shoulder, then the other, allowing it to fall and bare her breasts when it caught at her waist. She shook off the sleeves, set her hands at her hips and pushed it down until it fell to puddle at her feet, leaving her in naught but slippers and small satin underwear that tied with beads at the hips. 

He took her in, admiring the high, firm breasts that would soon fill to feed their child, the waist that would thicken as she ripened, the belly that would grow soft and round. 

Thor tucked his hands in the sides of his pants and pushed them down. He kicked them away - probably with too much enthusiasm - and beckoned her closer with a crook of fingers. Once she stood between his spread thighs, his cock a hard, proud ridge of flesh, he laid his head against her belly and just breathed in the scent of her skin. 

“Be sure this is what you want, my love. Once I start, I will not stop,” he warned a final time. 

“I don't want to stop,” she whispered. 

He smiled and slipped the leash on his secondary nature, allowing the Fertility magic free rein.

Her gasp was soft but excited when the magic warmed her, and he smirked as he looked up, causing her to gasp hard and touch his cheek. 

“You’re eyes!”

“What of them?” he murmured. 

She looked awed. “They glow. Not white with your lightning, but yellow, like the sun over a field of wheat in the summer.” 

He chuckled and placed a kiss between her breasts. “A fitting analogy, for I intend to ripen you, Sif, just like a field of wheat. I will make you the perfect vessel for our child.” He kissed the valley between her breasts again and ran his tongue over her breast until he could pull her plump nipple into his mouth. 

He teased and seduced, stroked, played, laved until she panted and clung to his shoulders. Her breast swelled with his attention, grew thick and lush. The weight increased as he prepared her, his magic seeing she would be perfect to receive his seed.

He switched sides slowly, lazily, taking all the time in the world. He would not rush his time with her. 

Once the second mound matched the first and Sif was a quaking, moaning mess, Thor kissed down her midline, letting his lips linger and tongue taste her flesh until he hovered over the delicate skin above her mound but below her belly button and slipped to his knees before her. 

His nose brushed her skin; his lips caressed it. He laid his forehead against her and took a moment. Then, he tilted his head, opened his mouth, and _breathed._

Magic bloomed like a flower on her skin, swirls of gold racing out and forming intricate symbols that created an ornate circle on her flesh. It pulsed on her skin, and Sif moaned as Thor smoothed his tongue over the magic that would protect her, them, until she gave birth. 

She shuddered and made him smile. 

Then, he shifted her leg to his shoulder and plucked the ties of her undergarments, letting the fabric fall, and inhaled the rich honey already gathering betwixt her thighs. It smelled sweet, but he knew he could make it sweeter. 

Gently cupping her bottom, he tilted her hips into his face and swept his tongue up her core.  Sharp pain flooded his scalp when her nails dug in, but he ignored it, intent on her soft moan instead when he teased his way between her lower lips to flick and suck her tiny bundle of nerves. She opened for him, petals parting, honey flowing over his lips to run down his beard. He inhaled the thick scent and breathed out magic, sending it rushing through her, filling her, flooding her. 

Another breath and he could feel her body grow heavy as he teased her sweet clit. A third and she was moaning, hands clenched in his hair. 

Thor palmed her ass and rubbed, massaging the flesh and rocking her into his face as he lapped at her walls and pushed more fertility magic into her body. 

She was months away from a natural cycle requiring him to coax her womb into responding, grow lush and soft, ready for him. He sent his magic to gently rub slow circles and stimulate her body to give him what he needed, all while worshiping the sweet, kind, generous woman who was about to give him everything he’d ever desired. 

When she cried out, coming hard enough to clamp around his tongue, Thor pulled back slowly and helped lower her to the rug when her leg gave out. She sprawled before him, face flushed and eyes unfocused, and he smirked a little as he watched her recover. 

The change was subtle, but she already appeared… _lush_. Ripe. Ready for the harvest. 

She was his harvest Queen; her womb would be his fertile ground and come spring, she would bear for him the fruits of their labour. 

“Sif,” he purred, crawling over her. 

She smiled, but it appeared a little drunk, as if she’d sipped from Fandral’s flask. “I feel… good,” she murmured, sliding her hands slowly down her body then back up to cup her breasts. “What did you do?”

He chuckled, grinning at her. “Made you receptive. Your body is ripe, my love and flooded with the hormones that encourage you to mate. Even now, your scent is that of a fertile woman.” He lowered his head and ran the tip of his nose down her neck, her chest, and down the valley between her breast. "It perfumes the air, calling to me, enticing me, seducing me. I grow hard with want. My cock weeps. It begs for me to take you and give you what you’re begging for.”

“Thor!” she moaned and arched against him, rubbing hard nipples over his chest. 

“You burn, don’t you, my love,” he chuckled darkly. “You ache to be filled and fucked and filled again.”

She reached for him, but he drew away, rose, and dragged her to her feet, where he bent her facedown over the foot of their bed. She gasped, excitement and a trickle of fear in her scent, and Thor laughed. 

“You’ve done it now, sweet wife. You’ve set free what I have caged for centuries. The beast that craves, that lusts, that desires to mate until my seed ripens inside you.”

“Thor?” she whispered when he drew her arms behind her back and held them there. 

He kicked her feet apart and used one hand to hold her still while the other rubbed his greedy cock up and down her slick lips. “He’s a randy fellow, your fertility god,” he promised, lavishing kisses on her shoulders. “I’ve never let him out to play before. Not like this. Do you know what happens when a fertility god has sex to see his mate conceives?”

The fear was gone, only excitement remained and desperate need, both perfuming her. “What?” she whispered, looking at him as best she could over her shoulder.

“ _Big_ things,” he whispered against her ear and pressed slowly inside her. 

Sif’s eyes widened further with each passing inch until her mouth hung open in shock. “Oh, my God!”

Thor laughed, and it was dark, feral, wicked. “Let me give you something to compare notes with,” he snickered.

“How? Why?” she gasped, looking gorgeous with her face pressed into the furs and body already sheened with sweat. 

He slowly pulled back, hips canting, cock sliding through walls so slick they barely resisted his retreat. “Perks of my power. As to why, I was told the increased _girth_ was to see not one drop of my seed escaped your willing body.” He lightly nibbled her ear. “Just wait, it gets better.”

“How can it get better?” she asked. 

Thor thrust hard and fast and made her cry out. “It can always be better.”

Words failed them both when he began to move with vigour. He took her arms from behind her back and stretched them over her head, pinning her down with his weight. He pounded into her in short, sharp jerks, taking her up hard and fast until she went screaming over the edge.

She clamped around him, and Thor groaned against her back, his face buried between her shoulder blades. The ripple and clench were exquisite, sending pleasure previously unknown zinging up his spine. He held still and held on, keeping from following her into oblivion with a desperate will. 

He pulled out and flipped her to her back, where he stretched her out again, held her down and sank back between her thighs. 

She whined a high pitched noise of pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. Quiet mewls and desperate moans egged him on, had him driving her deeper, harder into the mattress. 

He'd never known such an intense desire to fuck, lust, breed in all his life until then. It was as if the primal portion of his makeup had taken over, had claimed him, and would not let him free until he was confident she would swell with his child.

Each hard thrust brought the rough slap of skin and a sharp grunt from him as he sought to drive deeper, faster, harder inside her. 

When she came again, he sealed his mouth to hers and swallowed her screams of pleasure. 

As her body bowed and back arched, she clamped around him, walls milking, desperate for what only he could give her, but he held back, not yet ready for the bliss of this moment to end. 

He thrust his arm beneath her and lifted her, stepped up on their bed and fell to his knees in the center. There, he laid her down like the precious treasure she was and turned her on her side. Though wet with sweat and panting with exhaustion, Sif flipped her hair out of her face and smirked at him when he spooned her. 

"More, my king?"

"So much more, my queen," he murmured, catching her by the jaw to stretch her neck and kiss her soundly. 

She moaned wantonly and threw her leg over his hip, grinding her ass against his cock. The soft rumble of thunder growled outside the window, causing Sif to laugh before biting his lip. 

His mind whited out with the sharp sting, and when the red of lust cleared, he was fucking her hard, her leg over his elbow, hand clutching her calf while he left one hell of a love bite on her shoulder. 

The look of utter ecstasy on her face as he rammed his body into hers over and over assured him he hadn't hurt her, wasn't hurting her, and that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Thor released her calf to slide his fingers over their joined bodies, petting the hard little pearl with the sloppy wetness, causing her to moan and bow her head.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She could barely lift her head, and he curled his free hand around her nape to help her. Her lids appeared to be weighted with how slowly they rose. Then her eyes were in his, her lips parted on low mewls and moans, and he ducked down to gently worry the plump, kiss swollen flesh with his teeth. 

"Thor," she sighed, her hands clenching in the bedding.

"You're so beautiful, wife," he murmured against her mouth.

"Not… wife… yet," she panted. 

"In my heart, beloved. In my heart." 

The love that filled her gaze filled his heart. "Husband," she sighed.

Another roll of thunder swept across the sky. She humbled him with her acceptance. 

"Elskan min." He rested his forehead on her temple. "Prepare yourself," he whispered. 

"For?"

He smirked and began to piston faster, harder, feeling her sheath tighten into a vice when the thick ridge of his crown expanded to lock him so deeply inside her, he couldn't fail to seed her womb.

"Oh… _shit_!" she squealed, her walls squeezing and rippling around him, dragging at him, milking his body.

Ecstasy washed through him in waves of sweet surrender, flooding him like the lightning that often walked his veins. He rocked his hips, small movements as he continued to pump his seed into her, and gently, lightly stroked Sif's swollen little clit to keep her orgasm thundering through her, her walls massaging him while his thick head and shaft pulled gently at her walls.

When his sac was finally empty, he lowered her leg, tucked his knees in behind hers, and held her tightly to him.

She sighed and went limp, as exhausted now as he'd been earlier. But when she made to move, he kept her still. 

"Thor? Are we… stuck?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "For a little bit. It's a Fertility God thing." 

She blinked twice, then relaxed and grabbed the nearest fur to draw over the two of them. "Guess we'll nap."

"Mm." He placed a dozen kisses on her shoulder and neck and nuzzled behind her ear. "Sounds good." He held her close and let his hand drift down to rest on her belly.

"Did it work?" she whispered. 

"We shall see." He used his lips to gently tug her earlobe. 

She smiled and sighed. "If it doesn't, I certainly won't mind trying again."

He chuckled and stroked her skin, working a little more magic, highly doubtful they'd need to try again.

"And now I have a smug little story to tell, too," she smiled deviantly and drifted to sleep.

Thor chuckled, not at all upset if she wanted to boast about the pleasure gained in his bed and followed her into sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, feels, small angst, apologies in advance

* * *

Loki groaned himself awake. His splitting head and rolling stomach warned him today would not go well if he didn’t crawl into the bath and soak away his woes. However, when he fell off the couch in Thor’s sitting room, the impact of the floor was not welcoming.

He laid there staring at the ceiling, wondering if it was possible to use his powers as a Jotun to freeze the fire in his brain and kill the throbbing before the sounds emanating from Thor's bedroom began to seep through the drummer's using his temples for their practice. 

He wrinkled his nose, flicked his fingers and landed with very little finesse on the tiles in his bathroom. Another flick saw his disgusting clothing removed, and he rolled without preamble off the side of the pool, allowing himself to fall and sink into the warm water with only a small splash.

A few minutes of soaking his head reduced the pounding between his ears, and he rose to hang off the side of the pool and rest his forehead on crossed arms. 

The brutal nature of last night weighed on him, and though he did not relish the hangover, he was grateful to Thor for putting him out of his misery.

A quiet clink of glass on tile startled Loki into jerking his head up, only to wince in pain. "Father?"

"I thought you could use this." Odin motioned to the cup near Loki's elbow. "After what Thor poured down you last night, it will take all morning before you are fit company if you don't drink that, and I doubt your children will give you leave to recover before seeking you out."

When Odin made to leave, Loki grabbed the hem of his golden robe. "Stay," his voice cracked and burned with remembered emotion. 

Odin said nothing, just shuffled closer and sat when Loki created a bench near the water's edge. 

Loki couldn't find it in himself to speak of what she went through, nor could he seem to unclench his fingers, and when the first ragged sob broke from his lips, a large, warm hand laid over his wet hair.

"It will be alright, my son."

He brought his father's robe to his face and let the tears flow. "It felt like dying," Loki whispered, keening softly in remembered pain.

Strong fingers rubbed gentle circles on his scalp. "And now?" 

Loki sniffed back heavy grief, drank down the restorative, and hugged the pool's edge. It took a moment for the aches and thrumming to fully disperse before he even dared reach out to Lauren, and turned his face into Odin's leg.

"She's in pain. The stress of what she's seen has taken a toll on her body. There is so much grief and so much rage." 

Odin's hand settled on top of his head. "And you, Loki? After last night, what has become of your darkness?"

Loki didn't want to talk about the sea slamming waves of torment against his soul and said only, "She needs to come home."

"She will."

"Tell me I'm not a failure as her Ástvinur?" he begged, bile rising in his throat. 

Odin returned to stroking Loki's hair. "You are not a failure. You are a Dark God tasked with a very great purpose. That your beloved has been so tested does not surprise me." He gently patted Loki's head. "Get dressed. Today we tend your mother's roses."

"I should see if Thor-"

"Thor does not require your assistance today, but you need your mother's. You will tend the garden as she taught you, and you will bring the children so their love may quiet the darkness. This is not a suggestion, Loki." Odin rose and walked away without looking back.

Loki sighed, closed his eyes, and sought out Lauren. Her tender body was bone-weary, her heart so bruised he felt she could shatter at any moment, but her mind was fraught, racing from anger to fear to pain to guilt to such enormous sadness. At times her grief overshadowed everything, then there would be a flash of amusement or exasperation until finally, hope filled her, and she slept. 

Only then did peace and healing truly begin, allowing Loki to heave himself from the bath and get ready for the day. 

He had not felt hope from her in so long; he could only pray that meant she was on her way back to him.

"Rest, my love. May the Norns return you to me soon." He'd had just enough time with her to forget what it was like to constantly be at war with himself. Now that the darkness was creeping back in, he was struggling to hold it together. He’d known peace, to be back at war with the darkness was agony. 

He took a deep breath, dried and clothed himself, choosing light, soft garments that helped temper the pain of his darkness and walked out of his room. 

“Loki!” Sara and Benny cried and raced to him arms up. 

He dropped to his knees and hugged them both tightly, breathing in the scent of Sara’s hair. “My darlings. What say we spend today together?” They nodded with enthusiasm, and he chuckled, already their love was a balm to his abused soul. “Your farfar has decreed we will spend it in your farmor’s garden.”

“Can we bring Socks?” Sara asked. 

“Of course, my dove,” he smiled and released her to run off and find the kitten while Benny wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and clung like a spider. Loki chuckled and rose, lifting the boy with him. “And what of you, young Ben? Is there anything you’d like to bring with you to the garden?”

Benny shook his head, and Loki noticed the thumb which had snuck between the boy’s lips. “Is something wrong?” he asked softly, meeting the boy’s eyes. 

The thumb popped free. “I miss Aunt Lu.”

“Me too.” Loki brushed the curls from Benny’s forehead and rubbed his thumb on the boy’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t spend yesterday with you.” 

Benny shrugged, but his thumb returned to his mouth, and his head to Loki’s shoulder. It appeared that while Sara was flourishing in Asgard, Benny was floundering a little. “Perhaps this afternoon, you and I can take in the guard at their training? Would you like that? Watching the men at arms training with sword and axe?”

The boy’s head lifted so fast; he nearly rammed it into Loki’s chin. “Really?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Loki smiled and ruffled his hair while sighing internally. A flick of fingers saw a small stack of letters in his hand. One for Mangus, requesting the man continue to oversee the duties of magic school for another day, one for Sergey - asking him to take over the offensive magic studies for the time being, and one for Warick - requesting the assistant prepare and execute the lesson plan Loki included for the potions class. 

As Thor had been saying for days, Loki had stretched himself too thin, and the children were suffering for it. They, more than anything else, required his complete attention. Yes, having Gran around was good, Odin too paid them loads of attention, but they needed him - their closest link to Lauren - and he had not been around as much as he should have been. 

“Now, I have to send a few letters. Would you like to help?” Loki asked Benny. 

The boy nodded. “How?”

Again the thumb had lost its appeal. “Ah, we need a few feathered friends to assist us.” 

Loki crossed to the balcony doors, nodding to his father seated at the breakfast table where a cup of tea steamed at his elbow. No matter Thor’s insistence, Odin did not appreciate his son’s attempt to ingratiate him to the apparent "joy" that was the beverage.

Once outside, he handed the envelopes to Benny and called out, "Ravens!"

Five appeared as if from nowhere and alighted on the balcony railing. 

"Thank you, but I only need three." Two flew off, and Loki turned to the others. "Magnus will be in my office at school," he said to the first, offering the bird a cracker. "Give her that one, Benny." He tapped the top envelope after the bird finished munching. 

With eyes as round as saucers, Benny handed the letter over, and the raven flew off. They repeated the action twice more, Benny's smile growing until all were away. 

"That's so cool!" the boy giggled. "They're like the Harry Potter owls!"

Loki chuckled. "Yes, though I think the owls were marginally smarter in those stories."

Benny snuggled closer. "I like your stories."

"Then, I shall have to tell more of them."

Loki returned them inside as Sara rushed out of the bedroom with Socks cradled in her arms. The kitten had grown since Lauren's departure. It was likely she would be sad to have missed it, and Loki wondered if perhaps he should see about acquiring a second ball of fluff for when she returned. Though it might be prudent to wait and see how many creatures she returned with. Adding another furball may be unnecessary. 

"Well, darlings, should we see if your Gran would like to join us?"

"Gran has a date."

As that was news to him, Loki arched an amused brow. "Oh? With who?"

"Mr. Wolf!" Sara giggled.

"I think you mean Ulf, pet," Loki snickered. "Good for her." A little romance kept the body young. "And Svengil?"

"He was gonna spend time with his friends in the guard," Sara giggled, Socks chewing and tugging her lose locks.

"Excellent. Then we can be off on our adventure." Loki nodded to Odin, who rose and came closer. He waved his hand and opened a  portal to the rose garden, already feeling the benefits brought on by being in the children's presence.

Odin clapped him on the shoulder. "Let your worries go for today. Focus on them." 

Loki waved the wolves and ravens through and followed the skipping, dancing Sara, knowing his father was right. He needed today with his family. 

Everything else could wait.

***

Lauren walked into the created living quarters and went directly to C'stel's space. Nev'ra was already there, his rider sitting on the bed, the two of them appearing shocked still by the change of size.

She sank down beside C'stel with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Kil'jara?"

A wealth of kindness layered his voice, and Lauren admitted defeat with a shake of her head. "No. I'm not alright. I watched my friends and family die what felt like a million times. I'm so angry, and I hurt so much." She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "I don't know whether to cry or scream."

He hesitated before wrapping his arm around her and hugging her to his side. "I am sorry that there isn't another who can bear this burden for you. One who can share in your grief."

"There is," she whispered, resting her head against him. "I just have to get back to him."

"Yes, your Ástvinur." 

She almost expected him to withdraw his arm and the comfort he offered, but instead, he pulled her closer. 

"You should try and sleep, Kil'jara. You have not slept in many hours. Allow your mind to process this great vision and separate dream from reality."

Lauren nodded. This was the first she'd leaned on him, and after having cleaned up, she realized he smelled good. Like sandalwood and something spicy, heated like a sunbaked market in Morocco. "Thank you for your kindness. I forgot to ask, but what happened to Ket?"

He said nothing for a moment, then sighed. "I spoke to him. He would not see reason. If they released him, he would have returned with more men, more weapons. Jord's people would never know peace."

"I see," Lauren said softly as she pulled away. "He was a vile man."

"He was, Kil'jara. Do not mourn him."

Nev'ra set his head on her knee, eyes pleading the same. "I won't." She couldn't hold any more deaths in her heart, not today. 

Lauren rose and urged the ya'ka to lay down. With gentle strokes over her hands, she gradually put him to sleep and locked him there, keeping the lizard calm and out of trouble.

"Ah, I wondered," C'stel smiled and helped her to her feet.

"He'll sleep until we get to Asgard. The big ones all will." C'stel handed her off to Alain, who watched the exchange without shame from C'stel's open door.

"Princess," he smiled and bowed. 

Lauren eyed the armour. "Y'all expectin' trouble?"

"Better safe than sorry," he smirked, tucked her hand in his elbow, and took her a few doors down to Godrick, playing a game of tug with Spike, who for once appeared to be losing. 

"Well, I hate to break up the party," she smiled, "especially when you seem to be evenly matched for once, but we should settle him for the trip before Peter wants to take off."

Spike was all slick, slobbering tongue when Lauren knelt. She chuckled and shoved his muzzle away only for him to flop on his back and wave all four feet in the air. "You really are such a good boy." She was so grateful they got him away from Lestrade and his evil ways before it could sour the sweet hound's nature.

"Yeah, he'll be quite something once he's matured," Godrick agreed, patting Spike's rump when the dog rolled over.

"Then it's good he'll be stayin' with you," Lauren said, biting her lip to keep from laughing at Godrick's wide eyes.

"Me? But I thought…"

"I may have gotten him away from those people, but he's your dog, Godrick. He chose you."

The big Asgardian teared up, and red flushed his face. "Thank you, my lady."

Lauren ran her hand over Spike, assuring he'd sleep through the journey, then rose and hugged the man. "You two go well together. I'm grateful for that. He needs a home where he can be useful."

"He'll be very useful, your Highness." Godrick hugged her back and let her go.

She smiled when she patted his cheek and turned around to find Mantis watching. 

"Your emotions, I can feel them even across the ship."

"I'm sorry-" Lauren began when Mantis shook her head.

"No! I wish to help you. You should sleep. Allow time to heal your mind. I can help you rest if you wish?"

"I would appreciate that," Lauren whispered, but there was so much to do, and she was honestly afraid to close her eyes for fear of what she would see, but exhaustion was finally yanking her toward oblivion. 

Walking out of Godrick's space, Lauren met the eyes of each of her guards before venturing into her cabin. It was no different than the others except for the abundance of foliage growing from the ceiling. Flowers hung in drapes of vines and bunches like grapes, sweetly scenting the air, and the bed held sheets of green and a blanket of gold very much like at home, though it was little bigger than a twin.

"Oh, how lovely," Mantis sighed.

"I found the idea of no plants for these next couple weeks… untenable," Lauren explained.

“The world on which I was raised had many strange but beautiful plants. My master was very creative.”

Lauren frowned as she sat on the side of the bed and ran her hand over Arwen’s head. Titania was already waiting, the owl perched comfortably among the vines, and Peaches unwound from her neck but only so he could curl around her arm and peer at Mantis. “Peter told me about Ego. I hope you know now that you’re your own master. The only person who has control of your life is you.”

Mantis looked down at her hands, clasped together in front of her. “I do. Now, I have friends. Family. I am much happier. People who like me for me.”

“Good,” she smiled and turned her attention to the wolf. With a few strokes and murmurs, Lauren had Arwen settled, asleep until they made Asgard, even if the wolf pouted about it. 

She sighed and made to rise. "I should see if Peter-"

“No, it is your turn,” Mantis said, urging Lauren to lie down instead. “There is nothing so important it can’t wait.”

"But-"

Mantis pressed against Lauren's shoulder. "If you keep pushing yourself, you will be of no use for anyone. Sleep. When you wake, we will be closer to your home." Mantis smiled; her dark eyes were so expressive. "Closer to your mate."

Her antenna began to glow as Lauren's mind latched onto that thought. "Loki," she smiled, right before Mantis's fingers touched her temples.

***

The little alien collapsed, but Cerg lifted her by the elbows, careful not to touch her skin, and helped her from Lauren's room to a chair in the central area while Rickon ducked inside and covered the sleeping princess with a blanket. He pulled the door shut behind him when he left her to sleep.

"Thank you," Mantis said, slumping into the seat. 

"Do you need anything?" Bear asked, perching on the arm of another chair. 

She smiled, but it was forced. "A minute to… to allow her emotions to fade. Then I will leave you."

"That could not have been easy for you," Eldric murmured, but his eyes were not on Mantis, they were on Lauren's door.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. But better that one moment of connection than hours of echoes as she pushes herself to continue. Now she sleeps and dreams of her Loki."

Eldric bit back the desire to sigh. His regard for the woman grew a little more every day, but she was beyond his reach, and he knew it. Still, she was easy to love, her heart too pure and sweet and generous not to adore everything about her. 

He carried the burden of his adoration close to his chest, refusing to make her uncomfortable, but he was sure there were many times he failed to hide his appreciation. In those instances, he would catch the light that glowed in her eye, a conscious effort to ignore what she knew he felt. In that, he was grateful. For to address his feelings would mean losing her.

Eldric would rather the distant touch of her hand and the warmth of her friendship than the cold reality of her loss. 

While the others sat with Mantis, he slipped from the room and made his way through the halls, intent on seeing just what the Ravager ship was capable of.

He stepped onto the bridge but stayed back out of the way. 

"Oi, no looky-loos," Rocket huffed, shoving past his leg to head toward the front.

Eldric shrugged. "I would know the weapon capabilities of this vessel." 

Quill turned to glare at him over his shoulder from the pilot's seat. "Probably should have asked that question before you agreed to come on board. Where's Mantis?"

"She assisted Lady Lauren to sleep and is still in our quarters."

The big one, Drax, surged from his seat. "I'll check on her."

Eldric moved out of his way and further onto the bridge where the green Gamora narrowed her eyes at him. "Sit. Look, but do not touch. We're getting underway."

He slipped into Drax's vacated chair and had a look at the readouts displayed. "You've done extensive modifications."

"Yes, I have, thank you very much," Rocket quipped.

"We. We did them, damn trash panda," Quill muttered.

"Stupid ohana," Rocket smirked.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Quill barked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the furry beast quipped.

Peter grumbled something that didn't bear repeating and punched the buttons for the engines. "Groot! Hit it!"

The one called Tree, half sat, half lounged in his seat playing some sort of game on his device, reached over and flicked a switch. The strange music that Lauren seemed so well versed in flowed through the speakers. 

Quill grinned. "Let's get this show on the road." 

They lifted off, and Eldric watched as Jord and her people grew smaller before they flew through the dome that protected them and nothing but jagged mountain peaks remained. 

Clouds blew past as they rose higher and higher, finally punching into and out of Fent'lar's atmosphere where blue sky became the vast blackness of space. 

Eldric had never liked space travel. He was half-elf, bound to nature, whether he liked using his magic or not. Being surrounded by nothing but a void of endless nothing spiked his heart rate.

"Scared?"

He glared at the blue Nebula. "No. I just prefer to travel by Bifröst."

"What's a Bifröst?" Rocket asked.

"Magic bridge. It's how we move around the nine realms. The transition is nearly instant."

"Then why the hell are we taking my ship to Asgard?" Quill asked. "Couldn't Jord call for a ride or something?"

Eldric shook his head. "Because of the curse cast on us by the witch who ejected Lauren from Asgard, the Guardian who is the gatekeeper of the Bifröst can neither see nor hear us. Heimdall cannot find us, and those who come in contact with us are also made blind to Heimdall's sight."

"What's a Heimdall? Why's he called a Guardian? Did he save the galaxy? How does this frost bridge work?" 

Eldric glanced at the one they called Groot. "Heimdall is an Asgardian like the rest of us, but he is of godly status-"

"You speak Groot!" Came from Quill, Rocket, and Gamora, cutting off Eldric's explanation. Even Nebula was staring at him like he'd grown two heads. 

"I speak Flora Colossus, yes. It's an elective offered at Asgard's University. Though the Flora Colossi have long left our world, their language remains. Its subtle nuisances and the way the words continue to sound like "I am Groot" even when run through a translator train those who learn it to become most skilled in the art of subtle changes. Then one can pick up even the tiniest variants in other languages. Even Thor, gifted as he is with All-speak, still took the elective in school to train his ear, though, with his gift, it wasn't necessary."

Eldric returned his attention to Tree. "It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a young Colossi, friend Tree."

"Eldric the Wise," he smirked and tilted his head.

"I've had a few centuries to learn these things," Eldric bowed his head.

"Holy crap," Rocket muttered. "Maybe we should stick around this Asgard place for a while."

"Do not steal anything," Eldric wanted. "Your Sovereign experience has nothing on the wrath of Asgard, especially when we have a God who can see you wherever you go. Heimdall of the All-seeing eye. Loki, God of Revelry, Mischief, and Lies. Thor, God of Thunder and King of Asgard. Odin, the All-father. And now Lauren, Goddess of Creation. No, finding yourself on the wrong side of Asgard could go… poorly." 

Eldric smiled and watched them all gape at him before Quill snorted. "Ya, huh, sure. We've dealt with people being big and bad before. Doubt I'll be all that impressed."

"We shall see," Eldric smirked and rose from his seat. "We shall see." He bowed to the women and returned to the back of the ship, past the kitchen area where Godrick and Drax were locked in a battle of strength, each trying to force the others arm to the tabletop, grunting and straining. 

He chuckled and shook his head, moving past them to pause at the entrance to Asgard's quarters.

"Are we ever getting underway?" Bear asked.

Eldric frowned, then stepped into the room and snickered in realization. "We have already left Fent'lar. As we are technically outside that dimension, we will not feel the movement of the ship."

Rickon came out of his cabin with his bag of dice. "Who's up for a game?"

Cerg and Alain were quick to agree, heading for their cabins to collect their dice, while Eldric and Bear chose to spectate and heckle. 

"What is this game?" Mantis asked.

"It's called Mia," Rickon grinned. "No Asgardian goes anywhere without his dice."

"Each player begins with a set amount of lives. The point is to throw your dice but keep them hidden, then speak out your numbers. How many matches you have," Eldric explained. "You roll eight dice, and if four have the rams head or the hammer, or the horn, you can say you have four, or you can bluff and say you have five or six. The others must guess if you speak the truth or lie. If they claim you lie and you have not, they lose a life. If you are caught out in your bluff, you lose a life. The one who wins is the one that has lives left when all others have died."

She grew very animated. "Might I try?"

Bear tugged the dice bag from his waist. "Use mine."

She took it with such joy; they couldn't help but smile as she joined the others sitting on the floor around the central table. "Do you play this often?"

"We haven't had a chance since landing on Fent'lar," Cerg said, giving his bag a shake. "But yes. Nearly every night in the guard."

"We should teach Lady Lauren when she wakes. She'd probably enjoy a game," Alain murmured.

"Do you think Loki would let her win?" Rickon chuckled. 

"I think he would teach her to play so well; she could beat him fairly," Bear laughed. 

"He is good at games, her mate?" Mantis asked. She watched Rickon turn the pouch over without allowing any dice to escape, then peek beneath to see his hand before she repeated the action. 

Eldric leaned closer, intent on assisting her if necessary.  "Loki is the God of Revelry. He is the Master of Games. There is no game he cannot win, and actually invented Min when he was a boy."

"He's created quite a few games," Bear smiled. "Jorfurd is a favourite in the army."

"What's that? Can you teach me?" Mantis begged.

"It's a game of swords and daggers and takes much skill," Eldric murmured. 

She frowned. "Perhaps not then. I do not do well with swords. I once dropped Gamora's on my foot."

"Cerg has done the same," Rickon snickered. 

Cerg glared at him. "It was an axe, and it fell off the wall without provocation. I bet five anvils."

They all chuckled as the game began in earnest.

***

The time spent in Frigga's garden had done him good. The calm that continued to come from Lauren's mind also helped settle the writhing anxiety and crashing waves of darkness inside Loki. By the time afternoon training rolled around, he felt the peace of Frigga's garden had soaked into his bones. 

Was it any wonder Odin spent so much time there when the spirit, the presence of Frigga was so easily felt. 

Odin had enticed Sara away with promises of baby ducks, allowing Loki the opportunity to spend a little time alone with Benny. 

The boy stuck close to him in the garden, catching the insects that scurried among the roses, asking Loki the name of each, appearing slightly disappointed when a ladybug was still a ladybug, an ant an ant, and a beetle a beetle.

But excitement caused his small heart to beat wildly against Loki's chest as he carried Benny through the barracks, following the clashing sound of metal.  

The opening to the sand arena was wide enough to fit ten men in full armour shoulder to shoulder with room to spare and arched high, carvings that mirrored the roots of Yggdrasil appearing to hold the arc up. 

Loki stopped in the doorway where sand and stone met to take in the men at their training. Leather armour replaced gold, seeming to absorb the streams of sunlight from the high windows rather than cast it back into an opponent's eye. But swords shone, flashing in the light.

Grendel, one of the swordmasters of Asgard, trained by Hogun and Fandral to teach the ranks, left his position watching his men and jogged across the sand to bow before them. 

"Prince Loki. Young master. Might I be of assistance?"

Loki tilted his head. "Benny desired to see the men at their training. Feel free to ignore our presence."

"As if the men could, you Highness," Grendel chuckled. "They will want to run the Jorfurd, and as you are here, will want to best your time."

Loki chuckled. "They are welcome to try."

The big man grinned, showing off a few missing teeth, otherwise unnoticeable behind his thick blond beard, braided and plaited as it was. A booming laugh followed before he turned his hulking frame to the arena, and wolf howled to garner everyone's attention. 

"We run the Jorfurd!"

A cheer went up, loud and deafening, causing Benny to slap his hands to his ears and squint at Loki. 

"What's that?" he asked when the roar died.

"It is a game and a training exercise combined. An obstacle course set with swords and daggers and targets. It requires finesse and skill to run the length without missing a target. Those who can do so in the shortest time without incident are lauded for their prowess." Benny frowned at him. "They get the right to brag about how fast they were," Loki chuckled. 

"Oh!" Benny grinned. "Neat. But don't they get used to the way it's set up? Mezorise it?"

"I think you mean memorize," he chuckled. "The Jorfurd is a set course, but each time is as difficult as the last." Loki motioned toward the sand. "Watch."

A giant stone lever against one wall took two men to lower, setting the mechanism in motion. Sand parted, making way for the rising monstrosity Loki helped build in his youth. It had begun as a way to increase his skill, speed, and accuracy as a teen because he would never be the brute fighter Thor was. When the then master of swords found him outside the city practicing alone, Bigor had seen the merit in such a tool and had it reproduced on a larger scale. 

Because it was initially introduced as a challenge that amounted to a game, Loki had never been defeated in time or skill.

There were wooden platforms that moved, axes that swung, and though dulled, a blow from one could break bones. Sparring bots - mechanical creations with weapons for arms, moved around part of the course at random. 

Nothing along the route could kill you, but many could do severe damage. The final target was set high, at the very top of the balance poles Lauren had been learning to run, and required a strike with a thrown sword to count the course complete. 

It was a difficult challenge, but one that brought honour and glory upon victory, and the groan of comradery if the Jorfurd defeated you.

Loki took Benny across the sand, where a stone staircase led up to a viewing balcony. There they could watch the fun with an unobstructed view. When Fandral and Natasha appeared, followed by Heimdall and Maria, he waved the group to join him.

The women beat the men up the stairs, both hopping with interest.

"What is it, and how do I get a turn?" Maria asked.

"Ditto," Natasha smirked.

Loki chuckled and explained as he had to Benny. "Best watch a few rounds before attempting a run. It's more difficult than it appears."

Heimdall set a hand on Maria's waist. "He invented it, so of course it is." 

"You invented this?" Natasha smirked. "No wonder you don't have problems with the one at home."

"Please, your paltry human courses are child's play," he sneered. The four of them looked sharply at him, and Loki rubbed his temple. "Forgive me. That was uncalled for. I'm not fully myself today."

"Last night was disturbing," Heimdall murmured. "There was much fluctuating happening through Yggdrasil."

"Her anguish has caused the darkness to wake once more," Loki admitted quietly, the hand at his temple falling to rub against his heart.

"You've got this, Loki." Natasha curled her fingers around his wrist. "We all stand with you."

He bowed his head to her. "Thank you."

"Perhaps you should run the Jorfurd. Release some of your frustrations," Fandral offered.

Loki arched a brow. "Is that the only reason?"

"Come now! You know it's an extreme pleasure to watch the master of games at work on his greatest creation. No one competes with as much finesse as you, Loki," Fandral huffed.

He looked down at Benny. "What do you think, my boy? Would you like to see that?"

Benny nodded, his eyes very wide. 

Loki chuckled. "Very well." He handed the child to Natasha, turned and leapt from the balcony to land, fully armoured in the sand. "Grendel! What say you? Should the creator show these layabouts how the Jorfurd is made to bow before its master?"

Whatever Grendel would have said was drowned out by the roar of the men. 

Loki laughed but waved off the soldiers rushing to set weapons in predetermined areas. "I will use my own."

Loki began the climb to the starting point, well aware of the shouts in the barracks of, “Loki is running the Jorfurd!” ringing out and sending boots running on stone as men came from every corner to bear witness to a sight not seen in many long years. 

Already the betting ran rampant, those who’d seen him do this before many years ago, and those who had not had the pleasure called out their wagers. He ignored it, knowing those who bet against him were doomed to lose their money. What fools they were to bet against the God of Revelry.

He reached the raised platform where Grendel waited. 

“It has been many years, Prince Loki. Are you sure you remember how?”

“Do you bet against me too, Grendel? How foolish,” Loki scoffed. 

“I would never be that dumb, your Highness. I meant the Jorfurd is significantly faster than it used to be.” 

Loki cocked his head, watching the pendulum axes swing, the sparring bots roll, all manner of weaponry intent on causing him injury. “Then I will have to best my own time. Call the start, Grendel.”

Loki moved to the beginning, where a set of long, off-balanced beams would take him through a sea of multibranched poles intent on sweeping him off his feet. There were two targets, one high on the left, another down amongst the branches; each meant to be pierced with a dagger. 

He crossed his arms and snapped his hands out and down, drawing the double-edged, blue steel blades to his hands. “Begin the count.”

“Start!” Grendel bellowed, and Loki ran onto the first beam. 

This he knew, the rush of adrenalin, the cheers. Jorfurd was his greatest invented “game,” and it all came from the desire to be _seen_ outside of Thor’s shadow. And it worked for a while, but when the game became a tool used to train the men, Loki lost his advantage and slipped back into his place behind Thor’s cape. 

But he knew this game like he knew the high reaches of the mountains, like he knew every curve and dip of Lauren’s body, like he knew magic, and when the first branches swept across his path, he jumped to the neighbouring beam, used the wobble to his benefit, and threw the first of two daggers dead center of the lower target. He was fifty feet into the course when the second wave of branches came for his feet, but used his speed to launch himself into a roll, took the impact to the shoulder and was up, running again, through the thick of it with only a slight uptick in his breathing. 

The second dagger pierced the heart of the high target, and the guard screamed.  

The second round of obstacles required a sword swung with precision to cut right and left, shearing through solid wood two inches thick while avoiding the swinging pendulum axes. He’d watched more than one man misjudged a swing, miss the wood, catch their sword, and become held up, resulting in being swept from the three-inch-wide walkway and to the ground with many injuries. The pendulum run was not for the faint-hearted. It required a decisive right to left slash that matched the speed of carry and sent one through the axes without hesitation. 

And they were faster than he remembered.

Loki lost precious seconds watching the axes swing through, but if he didn’t time it correctly, those who bet against him would find themselves the richer. 

He felt the air push against him as the nearest axe swung by and manifested a sword before sprinting forward. It took twelve swings over twelve strides to cleave the way through the pendulums. He left nothing but shards of wood in his wake.

The third second was laid out like a chessboard. Sparring droids with many arms moved around the field, following the lines between the squares. Each was spelled to attack the moment an opponent set foot on the field, and to make things harder; one had to choose the colour upon which they would step. The opposing colour would then fall out from beneath them, allowing the one running the Jorfurd to proceed only on the diagonal. 

And of course, there were four targets, each one set on an angle away from the board, forcing the challenger to make their way to all four corners before they could move on. 

Loki was beginning to think he’d been utterly insane to divine such a challenge, but manifested four throwing knives in his left hand, leaving the right free to wield his sword, and ran out on the first white square. The blacks dropped with a loud crash as each patrolling droid turned toward him. 

Wasting no time, he ran hard for the first corner, dropping to skid on his knees when one passing bot sought to take off his head. A sword strike to the red area down its middle put the machine out of commission, allowing Loki to rise and chuck the first dagger through the heart of the target. His boots slipped as he turned and raced back to the center, changed direction and ran for the next corner. 

The two machines coming at him had spinning blades that would do damage if they caught him. However, he cleaved the arms off the one and spun out of the way of the other, pierced the second target and turned to run the outer edge of the board. 

This required effort as he had to leap the gap where the black tiles had been, while watching for swinging weaponry. And if the chasing machines cornered him, he would be an easy target to take out. 

A curse left him when that was precisely what happened. He landed in the third corner, hit the target, turned and found himself surrounded. The battle was short but fierce, and he momentarily teetered on the edge of his square before using the throwing knife to swipe the killing blow to the bot blocking his way, forcing it to shut down, and use the top as a step to launch across the board, land, stumble, teeter a second time, find his balance and finish the obstacle with a flourish as he landed the final target on his way to the last section of the Jorfurd. 

The finale was, of course, the balance poles. By this point, the legs burned, lungs pulled air with every harsh gasp, and one’s armour felt like it weighed thrice as much as it should. Getting to the top was hell. Few made it on their first try, and many more cried defeat, but as Loki leapt for the first pole, he knew nothing but victory. 

The skinny nature meant the obstacle bent with the slightest breeze. He’d learned long ago that speed was how one succeeded at this game. The less time you spent on the pole, the less it would bend. It was a sprint, and as he neared the top, he hefted his sword like a spear, and threw it with all his might, piercing the final target, a small circle no wider than the palm of his hand, right to the hilt. With a last hard push, Loki jumped the distance to the platform and dropped panting to his knees to hang off the hilt of his sword. 

The roar of the crowd was deafening. 

Loki only smiled. 

He took a moment to catch his breath before vanishing all his blades and rising to his feet, hand held aloft for silence. “Grendel. Time?”

The big blond shook his head. “A new record, your Highness! You shaved five seconds off your previous one!” 

Loki laughed and dropped from the edge of the platform thirty feet in the air to the sand, where he accepted the hearty congratulations of the men on his way back to watch with the others. As he climbed the stairs, Benny ran down to meet him. 

Eye to eye with the boy, Loki asked, “Well? What did you think?”

Benny’s eyes were wide and full of wonder. “Can I be you when I grow up?”

Though he laughed, Loki’s heart swelled as he swept the child off his feet and tossed him in the air before adding Benny to his side. “Then I suppose you’ll need these.” 

Loki created a small golden horned helmet he placed on Benny’s head. The boy touched them with reverent awe before throwing his arms around Loki’s neck. “Thank you, Loki!”

A lump filled his throat when he looked down at the boy who, by colouring alone, could have been his child and gently booped Benny’s nose. “Now you look like me. Perhaps in time, you will fight like me too.”

“You’re my favourite Avenger.” Benny hugged him again. 

“Ooh, Cap’s been ousted,” Natasha snickered. 

Loki chuckled and smirked at her. “Still want to have a go?”

“Damn right!” she said even as Maria muttered, “Hell no,” causing Heimdall to laugh. 

“Afraid, my love?” the Guardian teased. 

“No, I just know my limits. Natasha may be able to run her skinny ass up those poles, but I have no desire to become intimately acquainted with the ground.” Then she turned challenging eyes up to her lover. “What about you? You feel like showing off all those muscles?”

Heimdall chuckled. “That is not a question I need answered. Could I run the Jorfurd? Yes. Do I feel the need to show off for my woman? No.”

“You know who needs to do this?” Natasha snickered. “Besides Barnes and Rogers. Barton. I bet you Clint could get his skinny ass up there.”

“And if he didn’t, the attempt would be amusing,” Loki chuckled. “Well, Natalia? Is that then a question you need answered?” He nodded toward the course where more men were lining up to give it a go.

She cocked her head. “Can I use widow’s bites instead of a sword?”

Loki flicked his fingers, and the equivalent of what she fought with at home appeared on her back. “They will work to drop a bot and break the targets in the pendulum run, but only if you strike with enough force.”

She shot him a wink. “Force has never been a problem.” As if to prove her point, she grabbed Fandral by the collar and dragged him down for a hard kiss before sauntering off to try her hand at the Jorfurd.

“Damn, what a woman,” Fandral sighed, leaning on the rail to watch her walk away. 

Benny giggled, tugged on Loki’s collar and whispered, “Is that what twitterpated looks like?”

Maria burst out laughing, Loki chuckled, while Heimdall and Fandral appeared confused. 

“Yes, my boy. It certainly is,” Loki grinned, hugging the amusing child tightly.

***

They were seven hours out from Fent’lar when Peter noticed the ping. “Rocket?”

“What?” the furry menace growled, having been dozing in the other seat.

“Look at this.” He threw it up on the main screen for the raccoon to see. “Is that a ship?”

Rocket sat up and peered at the image. “If it is, ain’t nothing like what I’ve seen before.”

“Well, it’s coming right at us,” Peter grumbled. 

“Doesn’t appear to be on an intercept. Maybe they’re just passin’ by?”

“When are we ever that lucky?” Quill asked. 

“What is it?” Gamora asked, appearing with impeccable timing as per usual.

Quill glanced at her. “Is Lauren awake yet?”

“No.” She hurried over and took the seat behind Quill. “And Mantis figures it’s better if she wakes when she’s ready. There was a lot of… emotional noise, Mantis said. Her mind was fighting to distinguish between reality and whatever those Norn people showed her. Quill, how bad is this going to be? What could they possibly show her about Thanos we don’t already know?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Until we figure it out, we stick with Lauren and her people. If there are others like her? Like these Avengers she was talkin’ about? I think we’ll need ‘em.”

“Right now, we need a plan,” Rocket muttered. “That ship ain’t slowing down.”

“Looks like they’ll pass right by,” Gamora said. “Let them. Don’t draw attention to us. They’ve no business with us, and that’s no outlaw ship headed to Fent’lar. Too fancy.”

“Doesn’t feel right,” Quill muttered but didn’t contradict Gamora. If whatever the ship was passed on by, then he’d mark it down as a good day. Unfortunately, Peter wasn’t used to good days.

“Damn, that’s a big ship,” Rocket mumbled as they got closer.

“It reads as…” Gamora frowned at her screen. “I don’t know what that language is.”

“Someone get one of the Asgardians. This is their territory. Maybe they’ll know,” Quill ordered.

Gamora ran out, and Peter watched the ship close in. Then she was back with Bear, whose mouth fell open. 

“That’s an Alfheim ship!”

“What’s an Alfheim?” Rocket asked.

“Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves. They have not been in contact with Asgard in centuries, but I recognize the design and the language,” Bear said, coming to Peter’s side. 

“Hostile?” Quill asked. 

“They were Asgard’s allies for millenium, then they withdrew and shrouded their world in mist. We have not had contact with them in ages, but no, I would not count them hostile though I would also not go out of my way to make contact. Though their planet is close to this sector, I do not know what they are doing out here.”

“Alright. Let’s see if they fly on by,” Peter murmured. 

Everyone held their breath.

The ships passed each other without so much as a wave and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Guess that’s that-” 

Warning alarms began to shriek, and Peter swore. “I knew it was too good to be true!”

“They’re coming around!” Gamora barked. 

“Two more have come into view ahead of us!” Rocket announced. 

“Shit!” Peter snarled when an incoming message began to beep. “What do we do now?”

“Answer it. Tell them you’re on your way to Vanaheim to deliver a special flower to Princess Lì húa,” Bear said, turning to go. 

“What? What good will that do?” Peter huffed. 

“Lauren and the Princess are friends. Even if we must deviate from the plan and go to Vanaheim, Lì húa is the wife of one of our King’s most trusted advisors. She will have ravens of Asgard, and they will - Norns help us - be able to get a message to Loki. Once Heimdall realizes he can no longer see Lì húa, they will send someone to investigate.”

“If they were your allies, why not just tell them?” Quill asked.

Bear shook his head, calling back as he left the bridge. “Allies can become enemies when they disappear for centuries. I do not trust their sudden appearance.”

Peter looked at Rocket then back at Gamora and took a deep breath before answering the call. “This is the Xandarian vessel, the Benatar. I’m Captain Peter Quill, how may I direct your call?”

The screen flashed on, and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Those were some supremely pretty people. He vaguely remembered stories about elves and fairies from when he still lived on Earth, but those stories had nothing on these shiny people. 

“I am Captain Akkar Círdan Kolvar. You will halt your vessel and prepare to be brought on board the Avenstar.”

Pretty boy was undoubtedly sure of himself. “No can do, fella. We’re on a mission to Vanaheim to deliver a special flower to Princess Lì húa. This is a time-sensitive trip.”

The elf’s eyes - bright dark blue like the sky at night - flicked to someone offscreen before returning to Quill’s. Akkar’s jaw clenched. “Your ship will be brought aboard ours. If you speak the truth, we will allow you to leave. Prepare to be boarded. Failure to comply will result in us opening fire on you.”

The call ended, and Peter tore out of his seat toward the back of the ship. “We’ve got a problem!” He skidded to a stop sideways before the open doors of the Asgardian quarters. “They want us to stop so they can bring us onboard their ship then board mine. Now, what the fuck do we do?”

A groggy looking Lauren stumbled out of her bunk. “I make one hell of an orchid for Lì húa, and we pray your crew can act their asses off.”

“Oh, we can bluff,” Peter murmured. “We’ll get us out of this.”

Lauren nodded and lurched unsteadily into a chair, waving off assisting hands. “I’m fine. Just give me a minute. Peter, you do what you need to. I’ll see your flower is ready.”

“Okay. We’ve got maybe five minutes.”

“I’ll be ready.” Her voice was steady, and so were her hands when the magic began to build between them.

***

Being shaken awake by Bear and told they had a problem was not how Lauren had expected to rise from her rest. Thankfully, her body had stopped hurting, but her mind still felt so very tired. She hadn’t been able to parse and parcel everything into its right place from what the Norns had shown her, but she would. She just needed more time. 

Time she wasn’t going to get. 

Titania landed on her shoulder and helped steady the magic building between Lauren’s hands until a large orchid with blush petals and lady slipper blossoms hung from the delicate stalk supported by a small doweling, with dark green almost black leaves spreading over the moss-covered base. “There, take that to Peter,” she murmured, pushing it toward Cerg before slumping over her knees. “I’ve never missed coffee more in my life than right now.”

“Then make some,” Alain chuckled.

Lauren looked at him through bleary eyes, flicked her fingers, and almost cried when the steaming cup - smelling like her own personal heaven - appeared where the orchid had been. “Oh, my God, I love you,” she whispered, picking up the white mug and sipping deeply. Rich, roasted gold flowed over her tongue. 

They all snickered, but Lauren only sat back in her seat and ignored them. It had been weeks since she’d had coffee, and now she felt terrible for switching Tony to decaf.

“They are taking us on their ship now,” Nebula said from the doorway. “Quill said to close you in.”

Lauren nodded. “Do it.” The doors shut with a quiet click. 

“Now what?” C’stel asked. 

“Now we wait,” Lauren murmured. 

 For once, Lauren didn’t feel nervous or anxious. She wasn’t sure if that was because she couldn’t handle any more than she already was, her body simply too weary to allow the rise of chemicals that would spike her anxiety, or if she just knew no matter what happened next, she was strong enough to handle it. 

Her ace in the hole - Evighet - could be called at any time, but Alfheim had once allied with Asgard. She didn’t want to start something, only protect the people around her if necessary.

She’d just finished her cup of coffee when boots on metal sounded beyond the door. Everyone stiffened, her guard spreading out quietly, weapons ready. 

Lauren rose and moved back, prepared to help if necessary. Titania hadn’t moved from her shoulder and ran her beak over Lauren’s ear; wings held slightly spread. If it came down to it, they would wake the animals still slumbering in the cabins, but not yet. 

The creak of metal opening preceded Peter’s voice. “See? It’s just a closet. I don’t know what you’re looking for, but it's not on my ship!”

“Move.” 

The voice chilled Lauren to the bones and Titania nudged her again. Lauren pulled her staff from its dimensional pocket and made her way forward. “Stand down.”

“My lady?” Bear murmured.

The door swung open. 

“Stand down,” she growled, glaring at none other than Fin. 

He stared almost as if he didn’t believe he was really seeing her before bowing his head. “Lady Lauren.”

Lauren crossed the last few feet, hauled her hand back and punched him square in his nose. “You bastard! What in the damn hell do you think y’all are doin’?”

Elves surged into the room, causing her guard to leap to her defence, but as Fin called off his people, she held her hand up to hers. 

“My lady? You know this elf?” Eldric asked, his helmet hiding his ears.

“Unfortunately,” she huffed.

“I admit, that was not the greeting I imagined,” Fin muttered, wiping his bleeding nose on the back of his hand. 

“How did you find me?” Lauren demanded. 

“Did you think I couldn’t read your magic in your flower, lady? I felt it in this ship the moment we passed each other. Now, come. We must…” His voice trailed off when his eyes fell on her owl. “Alveen…” he whispered before demanding, “How did you come into possession of an Alfheim owl?”

She glared him down. “I rescued her from some nasty ass people. Titania is mine.”

“Alveen is the owlet missing from my house, the House of the Stars. You will return her to me at once!” he insisted. 

Titania hissed at him. 

“Pretty sure she just told you to go to hell,” Lauren snarled. Peaches rose around her throat and hissed at the elf, adding his two cents. "And he agrees with her."

She couldn’t figure out how she hadn’t known Fin was an elf when his ears stuck out clear as day past the black and silver hair. But for the life of her, she didn’t remember seeing such things in her dream. He looked remarkably different now as it was. Gone were the blue and silver robes. In their place was shiny silver armour and some kind of silver band around his brow.

“What do you want?” she demanded, soothing Peaches with a quick stroke. 

He scowled. “You will be returning to Alfheim with me.”

“In your dreams.”

He grabbed her staff so fast, Lauren didn’t have the chance to stop him. “No, Lauren. In yours.” 

A bolt of magic hit her hard. 

Lauren’s eyes rolled back, and darkness took her.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
